1001 Nights Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment. An Indonesian version! R&R please
1. The Genie

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

Gender-bender. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

BETA READER :

Runandra

A/N :

Ini salah satu favorite story aku yang banyak disukai juga sama readers lain. Selain versi English alias original, ada juga versi Spanish-nya. Aku harap kalian pun akan menyukainya^^

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : THE GENIE**

Kepalanya terasa sakit…berdenyut-denyut seolah tengkoraknya bisa terbelah kapan saja. Kabut debu yang tebal membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur, bahkan ada yang masuk ke mulutnya hingga membuatnya jadi terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba menyingkirkan debu yang beterbangan di hadapannya. Dia tidak semestinya menyingkirkan awan debu seperti orang kurang kerjaan begini! Seharusnya dia melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh majikannya yang bodoh, yaitu mencari suatu benda purbakala yang sedang digilai majikannya itu. Seharusnya dia mengambil benda tersebut dari dalam reruntuhan, dan bukannya terjebak dengan konyol di gua bawah tanah dari reruntuhan yang sudah lama terlupakan seperti saat ini!

Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya denga keras, mencoba membersihkan rambut pirangnya dari debu dan kotoran. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali rentetan peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Baiklah, majikannya sedang putus asa. Neon Nostrad yang sudah seeperti tambang emas bagi majikannya itu, telah kehilangan kemampuannya hingga membuat pendapatan Nostrad menurun tajam. Pria itu harus membayar hutang yang menggunung. Kurapika sendiri tak tahu bagaimana Nostrad bisa menumpuk hutang sampai sebanyak itu, tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui pasti : Nostrad benar-benar sedang tidak punya uang sama sekali. Kemudian sepertinya Nostrad menemukan sebuah arsip tua berdebu yang menjelaskan tentang benda gaib yang bisa mengabulkan apapun keinginan pemiliknya. Dengan harapan bisa melunasi seluruh hutang dan meraih kembali posisinya di kalangan atas jika ia bisa memiliki benda gaib itu, Nostrad mengirimkan orang-orang terbaiknya—termasuk Kurapika—untuk mendapatkannya.

Sayangnya, keberuntungan Kurapika tampaknya semakin menipis belakangan ini. Tidak hanya Mata Merah terlepas dari kepemilikan Nostrad, tapi dalam waktu belum lama ini Kurapika merasa bahwa pengikat Nen yang telah ia paksakan pada musuh bebuyutannya, Kuroro Lucifer, telah diangkat. Jadi pada prakteknya, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan terkutuk itu sedang berkeliaran di luar bersama dengan Nen-nya yang sudah terbebaskan. Bukannya memburu Kuroro, tapi ia malah diberikan tugas sepele untuk mendapatkan benda gaib tak jelas. Namun pada akhirnya, Kurapika sendiri heran…apakah dia sebenarnya sedang sial atau sedang sangat beruntung? Karena saat dengan dongkolnya berusaha mendapatkan benda gaib itu, Kurapika malah bertemu dengan kelompok yang tak disangka akan ia temui dalam misi dan tempat terpencil seperti ini, yaitu Gen'ei Ryodan…lengkap dengan pemimpin mereka tentu saja.

"Beruntung apanya…," gumam Kurapika dengan gusar.

Singkatnya, mereka bertarung. Pertarungan satu lawan satu antara Kurapika dan Kuroro Lucifer. Bersamaan dengan berlangsungnya pertarungan sengit itu hampir setengah dari daerah reruntuhan itu rusak parah. Lantai yang mereka pijak hancur lebur, membuat keduanya jatuh tertelan ke dalam gua bawah tanah reruntuhan itu. Jadi di sinilah Kurapika sekarang, diselubungi kegelapan yang lembab dan tebal. Kuroro mungkin saja berada tak jauh darinya, sehingga Kurapika tetap harus waspada.

Kurapika semakin merasa yakin saat ia merasakan gerakan tertentu dari sebelah kirinya. Pada detik selanjutnya, keduanya berada dalam posisi kunci mati. Kuroro menggenggam sebuah belati yang ditargetkan ke wajah Kurapika, sementara Kurapika membelitkan rantainya di sekitar pergelangan tangan Kuroro…mencoba menjauhkan belati itu dari wajahnya sebelum benda berbahaya itu bisa menancap melubangi kepalanya.

"Brengsek," kata Kurapika dengan tekanan dalam nada suaranya sambil memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam yang bila tatapan saja sudah bisa membuat orang terbunuh, pasti tatapan Kurapika sudah membunuh pria terkutuk itu luar dalam.

Matanya memancarkan sinar yang mengerikan dalam kegelapan terowongan gua itu, bagaikan sepasang bara api yang menyala. Kuroro melirik mata Kurapika. Dengan wajah yang dingin, pria itu menerima semua perasaan negatif yang terpancarkan dari sana : kebencian, kemarahan, dendam…semuanya. Melihat mata yang menyala merah itu, Kuroro tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia sudah bisa mengira sebelumnya, bahwa mata merah pemuda Kuruta itu adalah mata merah terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Ternyata perkiraannya memang benar. Melihat senyum Kuroro yang menurut Kurapika merupakan sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa salah dan tidak wajar, mata pemuda itu semakin menyala merah karena amarah. Dengan energinya yang berputar dan menari dengan ganas di sekitarnya, Kurapika memusatkan energinya lalu mulai mendorong Kuroro hingga pandangan matanya berada sejajar dengan pandangan mata pria itu.

"Oh?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa terkejut dengan keberhasilan Kurapika membuatnya sedikit terpojok dalam posisi kunci mati seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu yang terasa sangat lama, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Namun hal aneh masih terus terjadi. Saat Kuroro melompat menjauh dari Kurapika, Kurapika merasakan sentakan kuat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba Kuroro pun berhenti di tengah lompatannya seakan-akan seseorang telah menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya ke depan, sementara Kurapika pun sama-sama tertarik ke depan dengan tajam.

Kuroro terkejut…dia mengedipkan matanya sekali. Kurapika merengut dalam kebingungan. Mereka saling memandang, keduanya sama-sama menyadari hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Perlahan-lahan, keduanya menegakkan badan mereka sambil tetap mewaspadai satu sama lain. Kurapika menaikkan lengan kirinya dan menariknya. Lengan kiri Kuroro pun tertarik menuju ke arah yang sama dengan arah ke mana lengan kiri Kurapika tertuju. Kurapika merasa seolah-olah perutnya memberontak dan berusaha membunuhnya dari dalam. Ia menelan ludah. Apapun yang tengah terjadi sekarang, pasti bukan suatu hal yang bagus. Kuroro sendiri terlihat bermasalah. Ia menggunakan Gyo dan melihat pergelangan tangannya, sekilas Kurapika dapat melihat mata Kuroro membelalak. Penasaran, Kurapika pun menggunakan Gyo dan melakukan hal yang sama pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini—" Kurapika dapat merasakan darahnya membeku dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi seperti mayat yang beku saat melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya dibelenggu, dan yang membuatnya tambah cemas adalah, fakta mengerikan bahwa belenggu itu terhubung dengan belenggu di pergelangan tangan kanan Kuroro.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Kuroro bertanya-tanya.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, sebuah cahaya biru muncul, berkelap-kelip di dalam kegelapan dan melayang dengan tidak wajar mengitari Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ternyata setelah diperhatikan lebih jauh, itu bukanlah bola cahaya…melainkan sosok bocah laki-laki yang hanya berukuran sebesar telapak tangan manusia dewasa, terbungkus cahaya biru. Bocah itu memiliki kulit berwarna biru pula, dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang terlihat…terlalu besar. Ia melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan rasa penasaran dan tatapan nakal.

"Hehe…aku sangat beruntung. Hal pertama yang kutemukan saat terbangun dari tidur panjangku adalah pasangan yang tidak biasa." Ia tertawa cekikikan dengan suaranya yang mendesir seperti suara hantu. "Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

"Tunggu sebentar," Kurapika merengut. "Apakah ini…" Kurapika mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang terbelenggu dan menunjuknya. "…Perbuatanmu?"

"Siapa lagi? Siapa lagi? Hanya aku, Jin Hassamunnin yang hebat, yang dapat melakukannya. Hehehehe…," ia terus cekikikan, terbang mengitari Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan pandangan yang mengira-ngira. "Kulihat kau membencinya dengan sepenuh hati. Wah, itu tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!"

Jin itu menggelengkan kepalanya berpura-pura sedih, kemudian dengan jentikan jemarinya yang kecil, sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan terjadi. Rantai belenggu itu tiba-tiba memendek, membuat Kurapika dan Kuroro hampir saja saling beradu kepala satu sama lain. Kurapika mendongak, dan yang membuatnya kesal, wajah Kuroro hanya berjarak satu meter darinya. Ia menatap Kuroro dengan penuh kebencian, sementara Kuroro hanya menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan jengkel. Kuroro menoleh kepada Hassamunnin.

"Hassamunnin? Maukah kau berbaik hati melepaskan belenggu di pergelangan tanganku ini?" ia bertanya dengan sopan. Kurapika mendengus dengan jijik melihat sikapnya itu, tapi Kuroro mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tak mau melakukannya," jawab Hassamunnin dengan riang. Suaranya bergema di gua itu.

"Tak ada yang dapat merubah pikiranmu?" tanya Kuroro lagi dengan nada suara yang netral.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada," jawab Hassamunnin dengan nada suara yang dilagukan sambil terus terbang di sekitar Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya melepaskan ikatan ini?" Kuroro kembali bertanya. Kurapika menatapnya heran. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria itu.

"Ooh…pertanyaan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu! Kalau itu, aku akan memberitahumu. Dengarkan, Hai Manusia," Jin itu melayang turun hingga posisinya sejajar dengan mata Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ia berdehem lalu berkata, "Pertama, kau tidak dapat melepaskan ikatan itu dengan paksa. Tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan atau melepasnya, kecuali aku. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, jadi jangan pernah berharap. Kedua, rantai itu mengikat hidup kalian satu sama lain. Jika salah satu mati, maka yang lainnya pun akan mati."

Kurapika mengerang dengan gusar, tapi Hassamunnin mengacuhkannya. Kuroro bergerak sedikit, merasa tak nyaman dengan ucapan jin itu. Lalu Hassamunnin kembali melanjutkan,

"Ketiga, kau tidak dapat membebaskan dirimu dari ikatan itu dengan memotong lenganmu. Ikatan itu akan melindungi lenganmu. Keempat, rantai itu menunjukkan kedekatan hubungan kalian satu sama lain."

"APA?" Kurapika tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi kali ini.

"Jadi semakin dekat hubungan kalian—" Lagi-lagi Hassamunnin mengabaikan seruan Kurapika yang penuh kegeraman. "Ikatan itu akan menjadi semakin fleksibel."

"Jadi jika kami tidak lagi saling membenci satu sama lain, ikatan ini akan hilang?" tanya Kuroro menegaskan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak semudah itu. Kalau hanya begitu, tidak akan menyenangkan," Jin itu menyeringai. "Perlu lebih dari itu untuk bisa melepaskan belenggu di pergelangan tangan kalian. Benar-benar perlu lebih dari itu. Lebih, lebih lagi." Setelah itu, Hassamunnin melayang, beraksi di udara, lalu POOF! Ia menghilang dalam awan tipis berwarna biru.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kurapika terpuruk tak berdaya, sementara Kuroro duduk dalam posisi yang kaku. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Kurapika angkat bicara,

"Bagaimana sekarang?" ia bertanya dengan kosong.

"Entah..."

.

.

"DANCHOU! APA KAU BISA MENDENGARKU?" Nobunaga mengintip ke dalam gua yang gelap dengan matanya yang besar, namun kegelapan itu benar-benar sulit ditembus. Suara Nobunaga bergema di dalam gua, namun tak terdengar jawaban sama sekali.

"Sial!" umpat Nobunaga sambil menegakkan badannya. "Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Mungkin seseorang harus pergi ke bawah sana untuk mencari tahu," Shalnark mengusulkan.

"Pergilah," kata Machi sambil mendorong pemuda itu.

"EEH? Tidak, aku hanya mengusulkan saja! Lagipula aku bukan orang tepat untuk ini!" protes Shalnark.

"Sssh!" Shizuku mendesis tiba-tiba sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya. "Aku mendengar sesuatu."

Semua berkumpul di sekitar lubang yang menganga dan mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Ya, mereka mendengar suara-suara dari kegelapan di dalam gua. Phinks dan Nobunaga mencondongkan badannya dan mengintip lebih dalam lagi, berharap bisa mendengar lebih jelas atau bahkan melihat sesuatu. Mereka mendengar suara berdesing, seperti suara peluru yang dilepaskan ke udara. Tiba-tiba sesuatu berdesir melewati wajah Nobunaga, hampir saja mengenai hidungnya. Dalam keterkejutannya, Nobunaga mendengking seperti anjing yang ekornya terinjak, melompat mundur hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai yang berdebu. Sebuah rantai dengan bola besi kecil bergerak dengan liar bagaikan seekor ular, yang kemudian tiba-tiba melesat melewati kepala Phinks dan hampir saja mengenai telinganya, lalu meliliti sebuah pilar.

"Apa-apaan—" Phinks pun jatuh terduduk di sebelah Nobunaga. "Bukankah itu milik Si Pengguna Rantai—"

Sebelum mereka dapat bertindak apapun, terdengar suara yang lebih keras dari dalam lubang. Rantai yang melilit di pilar itu mengencang dan menjadi taut, seolah terdapat beban yang sangat berat di ujung yang satunya lagi. Sesuatu muncul dari dalam lubang seperti sebuah bola meriam. Melesat tinggi ke udara, lalu seolah-olah dalam gerakan sangat lambat (bayangkan saat menonton film dengan setengah kecepatan normal) jatuh mendarat dengan sangat tidak elegan sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat di mana Gen'ei Ryodan berada. 'Sesuatu' itu mendarat dengan menimbulkan suara berdebum yang keras dan getaran ringan. Debu-debu beterbangan tepat pada saat pendaratan. Setelah beberapa detik, semua baru menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu' yang jatuh itu adalah manusia, tepatnya dua orang. Keduanya terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain.

"Menjauh dariku!" kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil menendang dengan kasar.

"Dan kau menyingkir dariku!" kata yang satunya lagi sambil mendorong orang yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" bentak seseorang yang bersuara lebih ringan.

Keduanya berusaha berdiri sendiri, namun gerakan mereka jelas sekali terbatas di sekitar pergelangan tangan mereka. Seluruh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan menunggu dengan cemas. Mereka mengenali suara kedua orang itu sebagai suara Danchou mereka dan suara Si Pengguna Rantai, tapi semuanya tidak mengerti bagaimana keduanya berakhir seperti ini. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, adalah kenyataan bahwa _Kurapika dan Kuroro_ sedang bertengkar mulut. Seluruh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di bawah sana.

"Sekarang setelah aku sudah berhasil mengeluarkan kita berdua dari sana, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" geram Kurapika sambil berusaha berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Kuroro dalam jarak yang diperbolehkan oleh belenggu terkutuk itu.

"Tentu saja kita harus menyingkirkan…belenggu yang tak masuk akal ini," Kuroro menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya yang terbelenggu untuk menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Caranya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Oh, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau sebodoh ini, Kuruta," Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Maksudmu?" Kurapika menatapnya tajam, ia merasa terhina.

"Jin itu berasal dari benda gaib yang kita incar. Menurutku benda itu hancur saat kita bertarung tadi, dan itu membuatnya terlepas."

"Lalu ini yang kita dapat sebagai imbalannya. Sungguh tahu cara berterimakasih," kata Kurapika sinis sambil memutar bola matanya. "Benar-benar hebat. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Jin benar-benar serius dengan kekuatan mereka. Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengakali peraturan yang ditetapkan jin pada kutukan yang mereka buat, selain dengan memenuhi seluruh persyaratan yang mereka ajukan," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara yang monoton.

"Tapi aku 'kan tidak harus terjebak bersamamu dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Kurapika mengguncangkan tangannya yang terbelenggu ke arah Kuroro dengan marah. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada bepergian denganmu!"

"Dalam situasi yang normal, aku pun akan lebih senang membunuhmu. Tapi karena sekarang kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, sayangnya kau harus bersabar."

"Lagipula kenapa kau peduli? Aku mau saja bunuh diri, kalau dengan begitu aku dapat membawamu ke lubang neraka yang paling dalam!"

"Tapi jika kau mati sekarang, Mata Merah sukumu akan hilang selamanya."

Kurapika membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk berdebat kembali, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk itu. Kuroro benar. Walau menjatuhkan martabatnya, ia harus terbiasa dengan aib itu sebab mengumpulkan kembali Mata Merah Suku Kuruta adalah salah satu tujuan Kurapika. Jika mati sekarang, ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi. Kurapika menelan kepahitannya dan melotot pada Kuroro.

"Wah, wah, lidah kita terasa ringan hari ini, huh?" kata Kurapika sinis.

"Kau menjengkelkan."

"Dan kau manusia hina."

Mereka terus saling mencerca satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah melupakan kehadiran sepuluh orang di sana, yang sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Danchou?" panggil Machi, ia masih merasa tak yakin dengan situasi yang ada di hadapannya.

Mendengar suara Machi, Kurapika dan Kuroro menghentikan perdebatan konyol mereka dan menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Kuroro menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas berat di depan para anak buahnya. Menjelaskan situasinya bersama Kurapika sekarang pasti akan sulit, terutama karena Nobunaga ada di sana. Samurai itu bernafsu untuk membunuh Kurapika dengan cara yang paling kejam sejak pemuda Kuruta itu membunuh teman baiknya, Uvogin. Lebih buruk lagi, karena kondisi konyol yang diterapkan oleh jin terkutuk kepada mereka, Kuroro harus melindungi Kurapika dari pembalasan dendam Nobunaga. Oh, persetan. Pada prakteknya mereka harus saling melindungi karena nyawa mereka bergantung pada satu sama lain.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroro harus memberitahu Gen'ei Ryodan. Jadi ia pun melakukannya. Kurapika tidak bicara apa-apa saat Kuroro menjelaskan, ia hanya melakukan kontes tatapan-tertajam dengan Nobunaga. Setelah penjelasan Kuroro selesai, suasana menjadi hening. Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan saling memandang dengan pikiran yang sama muncul di benak mereka : "Bagaimana sekarang?". Ini merupakan salah satu kondisi terburuk yang mungkin bisa terjadi, seorang pemuda Kuruta terikat dengan pemimpin mereka sementara pemuda itu sangat menginginkan kematiannya. Itu sama saja seperti berjalan sambil membawa bom waktu.

"Sekarang, untuk sementara kita bubar hingga aku dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini," Kuroro mengumumkan. "Ada yang keberatan?"

"Danchou, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Nobunaga sambil terus menatap tajam Kurapika.

"Kau, Nobunaga, dilarang keras menemui kami hingga ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut," perintah Kuroro tegas. Ia tidak ingin membuang energinya untuk berusaha mencegah pertumpahan darah di antara Kurapika dan Nobunaga dalam perjalanan mereka nanti. Nobunaga memprotes dengan meratap, hingga Franklin harus menyeretnya menjauh untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekarang…," Kuroro melirik pada Kurapika yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang mana tinggi badan pemuda itu hanya sedikit melewati bahunya.

"Apa?" tanya Kurapika dengan kasar.

"Nostrad yang mengirimkanmu ke sini 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Kurapika pendek.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mati untuknya." Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroro, mulutnya terbuka seolah akan mendebat pria itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, kepalanya dihantamkan ke lantai dan Kuroro menjepit Kurapika dengan memegang lehernya.

"...Lakukan!" kata Kurapika sambil terbatuk-batuk, karena tenggorokannya dicengkeram oleh tangan Kuroro yang kuat, tapi kemarahan membara terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. Dalam kegeramannya, iris mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah, membuat Kuroro yang berada di atasnya menyeringai puas. Kurapika meringis saat melihat ke sepasang mata hitam milik pria itu. Mata itu sangat gelap, tak berdasar dan menghanyutkan. Semakin lama, Kurapika merasa semakin tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Bagus. Coltopi, gandakan dia," Kuroro memberi perintah pada salah seorang anak buahnya, yaitu pria berperawakan kecil dengan rambut lebat dan kusut menutupi wajah hingga hanya sebelah matanya yang terlihat. Coltopi mematuhi perintah Kuroro tanpa berkomentar dan melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh lengan pemuda Kuruta itu, yang terhimpit ke lantai karena pegangan Kuroro.

Dalam waktu satu menit saja, kopi sempurna diri Kurapika sudah jadi dan Kuroro melepaskan pemuda Kuruta itu dari cengkeramannya. Kurapika mendorong Kuroro dengan kasar lalu membersihkan dirinya dari debu. Ia tidak menuduh atau menuntut penjelasan apapun dari Kuroro, karena Kurapika sudah tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan pria itu. Kuroro perlu menggandakan Kurapika dan memalsukan kematiannya, sehingga Nostrad tidak akan mencari Kurapika saat ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu telah menghilang dalam misi yang ia berikan. Kurapika pun mengerti bahwa Kuroro mencoba memancing Mata Merah-nya. Karena bila jika mayatnya mempunyai Mata Merah, maka mayat bohongan itu akan terlihat lebih nyata di mata Nostrad. Kurapika menjadi kesal, melihat bagaimana rencana ini telah terpikirkan secara keseluruhan dan tanpa cela.

"Nobunaga," panggil Kuroro pada samurai yang masih cemberut. "Kau dapat menghias Kuruta palsu ini sesuka hatimu."

"Benar?" Wajah samurai itu cerah seketika, dan ia melompat menuju tubuh palsu yang terkapar di lantai. Saat Nobunaga menghunuskan pedangnya, ia memberikan seringai iblisnya kepada Kurapika. Kurapika membalasnya dengan memberikan tatapannya yang paling mengintimidasi.

"Keberatan kalau aku ikut serta?" tanya Feitan, rencana mengerikan terbaca jelas dari suaranya. Tanpa perlu melihat, Kurapika dapat merasakan seringai sadis pria itu.

"Silakan," jawab Nobunaga sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, terdengar suara daging dibelah dan disobek, bersatu dengan suara sabetan pedang mengenai daging dan kain di tubuh itu.

"Sisakan wajahnya. Mereka harus bisa mengenalinya," komentar Machi dengan dingin sambil memperhatikan dari pinggir. Tidak ada emosi sedikitpun yang nampak di wajah wanita itu saat melihat rekan-rekannya menghiasi tubuh Kuruta palsu. Sementara itu, Kurapika menatap tubuh palsunya dimutilasi tanpa berkedip ataupun mengernyit. Kuroro memperhatikannya dengan takjub.

"Menurutmu ini tidak menjijikkan?" tanya Kuroro penasaran. Si Pirang nampak sangat tenang. Kuroro pikir Kurapika tidak akan tahan melihat pemandangan berdarah itu.

"Aku telah melihat sukuku dalam kondisi yang lebih buruk," jawab Kurapika pelan, namun tidak terdengar lemah. Ia menguatkan diri melihat tubuh palsunya dipotong-potong begitu saja, sambil mengingat bahwa hal itu mungkin saja terjadi jika Gen'ei Ryodan benar-benar berhasil mendapatkannya. Kuroro melihat Kurapika dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, memperhatikan dengan pandangan yang penuh perhitungan. Ia telah melihat kekuatan dalam diri pemuda itu, dan cukup merasa takjub…ternyata tubuh Kurapika yang kurus memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu.

Setelah selesai, mereka membuang tubuh palsu Kurapika ke lantai yang penuh debu dan membiarkannya begitu saja di sana. Kurapika melihatnya dengan ekspresi tanpa emosi, seolah bukan wajahnya yang ada di tubuh itu. Kuroro memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera bubar, dan seluruh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan pun pergi. Tinggallah Kurapika dan Kuroro berdua saja di reruntuhan itu, dalam keadaan terbelenggu satu sama lain.

"Kita akan pergi ke Ryuusei-gai," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata memecah keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka.

"APA? Tidak!" Kurapika menolak dengan keras. Pergi ke kampung halaman musuhnya adalah ide yang konyol.

"Apa kau punya ide yang lebih bagus?"

"…Saat ini belum."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin dengan pergi ke Ryuusei-gai. Setidaknya aku kenal seseorang di sana yang dapat membantu kita mengatasi masalah ini," kata Kuroro.

"Baik, baik," Kurapika menggerutu.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! ^^


	2. Truce

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

Gender-bender. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

A/N :

Ternyata memang banyak yang suka karyanya Runandra ya?^^ Makasih untuk yang udah baca n review…

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : TRUCE**

Hari sudah senja saat mereka mencapai kota terdekat, dan hujan turun sangat deras bagai tak ada hari esok. Hal pertama yang mereka cari adalah sebuah penginapan, dan mereka segera menemukannya. Sebuah penginapan kecil yang layak dan terasa nyaman, pengurus penginapan tersebut adalah seorang wanita tua yang menyenangkan dan hangat; yang terlihat ngeri saat melihat mereka memasuki penginapan kecilnya. Mereka basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan kedinginan hingga ke tulang.

"Ya Tuhan! Lihat kalian berdua! Oh sayang, oh sayang. Masuk dan hangatkan dirimu di perapian. Aku akan meminjami kalian dua handuk yang bersih." Si wanita tua pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan handuk dan minuman panas untuk mereka berdua.

Karena belenggu gaib yang diikatkan di pergelangan tangan mereka oleh Jin Hassamunnin, mereka harus meringkuk secara berdekatan di dekat perapian. Jaraknya hanya 20 cm. Kurapika duduk dan menatap ke dalam api, menghindari mata Kuroro. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada si wanita tua saat dia memberi mereka handuk dan minuman panas, namun matanya tidak pernah bertemu dengan mata Kuroro. Bukannya Kuroro merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Kuroro ingin menghindari perdebatan dan pertengkaran apapun yang tidak perlu, yang untungnya tidak terjadi sejak mereka meninggalkan reruntuhan. Kuroro agak bersyukur atas sikap Si Kuruta yang tertutup.

"Aku akan menyiapkan dua buah kamar yang berdekatan untuk kalian berdua, jika kalian mau," kata si wanita tua kepada mereka.

"Terima kasih, tapi bisakah kami mendapatkan sebuah kamar dengan dua tempat tidur?" Kuroro bertanya pada wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Oh?" tiba-tiba si wanita tua menjadi berseri-seri. "Apakah kalian berdua—"

"Gadis ini saudaraku," Kuroro segera mengarang cerita, tidak ingin memberitahunya tentang jin dan belenggu itu, dan terutama kesalahpahaman bahwa Si Kuruta adalah kekasihnya. "Gadis ini tidak suka tidur sendirian di kamar."

"Oh, aku mengerti…" raut wajah si wanita tua menjadi lembut, dan sekilas ada kekecewaan di matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan kamar yang sesuai dengan permintaanmu."

Si wanita tua bergegas pergi dan menuju lantai atas untuk menyiapkan kamar mereka. Saat Kuroro berbalik, ia menemukan Si Kuruta melotot marah dengan tajam kepadanya, tanpa Mata Merah-nya. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang basah menempel di wajahnya, dan hangatnya api telah mewarnai pipinya kembali. Kuroro menatapnya dan tidak bisa mengabaikan kesan yang kuat bahwa Si Kuruta begitu tampak seperti perempuan. Dia juga secara naluri telah menyebutnya sebagai seorang 'gadis' saat bicara dengan si wanita tua.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis!" katanya geram pada Kuroro.

"Yah, kau terlihat seperti itu," Kuroro mengangkat bahu dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Dan terlihat jelas bahwa pengurus penginapan mengira kau seorang gadis, karena ia menawarkan kamar yang terpisah."

"Kau bisa mengoreksinya," protes Kurapika.

"Terlalu merepotkan."

Kurapika sudah berada di ambang batas di mana dia ingin mencekik pria itu sampai mati saat si wanita tua kembali dan menghampiri mereka. Dengan ceria ia meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya saat akan menunjukkan kamar mereka. Dengan menggerutu Kurapika mengikuti tepat di belakang Kuroro, karena belenggu itu membatasi jarak mereka. Tangan mereka akan saling bersentuhan satu sama lain setiap saat, dan Kurapika selalu tersentak setiap kali itu terjadi. Kuroro tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, tapi ia merasa lelah karena sikap Kurapika itu.

"Jika kalian memerlukan apapun, panggil saja aku. Sarapan disajikan pukul 7 besok," si wanita tua memberitahu mereka dengan ramah. "Nikmatilah masa tinggal kalian di sini. Selamat malam," ia membungkuk dengan sopan, yang ditanggapi Kuroro dengan anggukan pelan.

Kurapika melihat kamar itu dan akhirnya pandangannya bertumpu ke tempat tidur. Pemikiran bahwa ia tidur dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan membuat perutnya mulas. Saat Kuroro berbalik, ia menyadari tatapan Kurapika ke tempat tidur itu dan menyeringai. Ia akan punya waktu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk menggoda Si Pemuda Kuruta setengah mati, dan dia tidak akan bisa membunuhnya untuk itu.

"Tempat tidur itu tidak akan memakanmu, Kuruta," ia memulai.

"Bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan," Kurapika membentaknya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia masih menyeringai, tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapannya.

"Memangnya aku akan memberitahumu!" Kurapika memalingkan wajah, dan lagi-lagi pandangannya tertumpu pada tempat tertentu di kamar itu. Kuroro mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan kali ini ia tahu dengan tepat apa yang ada dalam benak pemuda itu. Kali ini, dia sama-sama kecewa.

"Yah, kita harus menangani hal ini cepat atau lambat." Kuroro menghela napas.

"…" Kurapika terlihat membeku di tempat. Ia lebih baik MATI daripada mandi BERSAMA dengan Kuroro Lucifer.

.

.

Bencana. Benar-benar sebuah bencana. Waktu mandi akan menjadi saat yang paling diantisipasi dalam perjalanan mereka, jika hal itu tidak bisa dihindari. Kurapika berharap setidaknya jarak di antara mereka sedikit lebih fleksibel dan memberi mereka ruang pribadi saat mandi, tapi TIDAK! Jaraknya tetap 20 cm, dan hasilnya salah seorang harus berdiri di luar kamar mandi dengan satu lengan menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Berulangkali Kurapika memperingatkan Kuroro untuk tidak mengintip, kalau tidak ia tak akan ragu untuk mencungkil matanya atau memenggalnya. Kuroro menanggapi dengan putus asa, "Ya, ya, ya." Dan pemuda itu hanya akan berhenti saat Kuroro berkata, "Aku bukan Hisoka."

Yang lebih buruk, Pemuda Kuruta itu tidak memiliki satupun baju ganti, karena mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di mansion milik Nostrad. Akan terlalu mencurigakan jika barang-barangnya tiba-tiba hilang bersamaan dengan 'kematiannya'. Jadi, Kuroro harus meminjami Kurapika baju gantinya, yang ia bawa dalam Fun-Fun Cloth-nya. Baju itu terlalu besar untuk Kurapika. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai T-shirt abu-abu tua yang agak kebesaran dan celana panjang hitam.

Saat tiba giliran Kuroro untuk mandi, ia sengaja berlama-lama hanya untuk membuat Kurapika jengkel. Kurapika sudah memberitahunya berulangkali untuk bergegas, karena lengan kirinya menjadi lelah dikakukan untuk waktu yang lama. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Kuroro dihadiahi tatapan Kurapika yang menyilaukan. Kurapika melihat baju mereka yang basah dan menghela napas. Mereka harus mengeringkannya besok, karena Kurapika tidak akan pergi dengan mengenakan baju milik Kuroro. Hal pertama yang akan dilakukan saat mereka meninggalkan penginapan besok pagi, ia akan membeli beberapa baju untuknya sendiri. Ketukan pelan di pintu menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya. Kuroro memanggil orang itu untuk masuk, dan masuklah wanita tua itu, dengan keranjang cucian di tangannya.

"Sayang, aku datang untuk membantu mencuci baju kalian yang basah. Oh!" wanita tua yang baik itu berhenti saat matanya jatuh pada Kurapika. Seulas senyum yang hangat muncul, menyebabkan kerutan di sudut matanya muncul. "Kau memakai baju kakakmu? Manisnya…"

Reaksi pertama Kurapika adalah merona mati-matian, sementara Kuroro harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia melihat Si Kuruta lagi, dan menyadari bahwa dia memang terlihat lucu dalam pakaian miliknya, karena terlalu besar satu ukuran bagi pemuda kurus itu.

"T-tidak! Bukan…Aku tidak punya baju lain…jadi…," Kurapika tergagap dalam rasa malunya. Ia memukul-mukul lengan kanannya dengan canggung; lengan kirinya terkunci di sampingnya, karena Kuroro harus menghentikan lengan kanannya dari memukul-mukul juga.

"Kau tidak punya baju ganti? Oh Sayang, malangnya dirimu," si wanita tua menganga dan matanya membelalak ngeri. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja menemukannya hari ini dalam perjalananku kemari," Kuroro ikut bicara, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahat muncul di kepalanya. "Kau tahu, dia adikku yang telah lama hilang. Kami punya ibu yang berbeda; itulah kenapa kami terlihat tidak mirip. Dia dibawa pergi oleh ibunya saat dia masih balita. Sekarang dia tak punya barang apapun sejak dipelihara sebagai seorang pembantu," kata Kuroro dengan dramatis. "Dia trauma, jadi dia tidak mau pergi dari sisiku."

"Ohh…malangnya dirimu," si wanita tua terisak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, benar-benar terharu oleh kebohongan Kuroro yang menakjubkan. "Kau sangat beruntung, kakakmu menemukanmu. Lihat dirimu, begitu pucat dan kurus. Majikanmu pasti memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Apa kau sudah cukup makan?"

"A-Aku…" Benar, wajah Kurapika menjadi pucat pasi, tapi karena sebab lain, bukan karena seperti apa yang disimpulkan oleh wanita tua itu. Ia melongo heran, terlalu terkejut dan shock untuk mengatakan apapun. Kuroro memperhatikan hal ini dan ia harus menahan tawanya.

Pengurus penginapan terus mengoceh tentang makan yang benar dan lainnya, yang didengarkan setengah hati oleh Si Kuruta. Kuroro bersikap seolah-olah ia mendengarkan wanita tua itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, sedangkan di balik itu ia bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan Kurapika. Setelah si wanita tua selesai dengan ceramahnya, ia memungut pakaian kotor mereka dan berjanji untuk memberikan mereka pakaian yang bersih dan kering esok pagi. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam, memberikan Kurapika tatapan penuh simpati, dan pamit. Saat pintu sudah ditutup dengan suara _klik_ yang pelan, kamar itu menjadi hening dan Kuroro melindungi dirinya dari badai yang akan segera datang.

"Adik yang telah lama hilang? Pembantu? Trauma? TAK INGIN PERGI DARI SISIMU?" Kurapika meraung. "APA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN, BAJINGAN?"

"Mengarang cerita untuk penyamaran kita," jawab Kuroro ringan, seolah cerita yang dikarangnya tidak melukai harga diri Kurapika sebagai seorang laki-laki dan sebagai seorang Hunter berlisensi.

"Oh ceritamu setengahnya benar. Aku MEMANG trauma dengan kemampuanmu mengarang cerita." Kurapika menatapnya tajam, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Bercahaya dalam cahaya kamar yang remang-remang bagaikan bara api.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kita katakan padanya?" Kuroro menantangnya, mata gelapnya menatap Mata Merah Kurapika dengan berani.

"Kau bisa saja memberitahunya bahwa kita adalah teman seperjalanan, mengoreksinya bahwa aku seorang laki-laki, dan kita kehilangan barang-barang dalam perjalanan kita kemari! Tanpa merubahku menjadi seorang gadis!" ia berteriak.

"Tapi apa yang menyenangkan dari itu?" Ia menyeringai. Pemandangan dari seorang Kuruta yang tenang kehilangan sikap tenangnya dan mengomel kepadanya begitu menyenangkan. Lelucon dan kesenangan selama waktunya bersama Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan sangat berdarah dan kejam, dan dia tidak secara aktif ambil bagian di dalamnya. Ini adalah perubahan yang menyegarkan, dan Kuroro akan menikmatinya.

"Kau bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku, Brengsek!" Kurapika bersumpah jika saja tangan kirinya tidak terbelenggu dengan tangan kanan Kuroro, ia sudah menghancurkan leher pria itu ribuan tahun lalu. Kuroro membuatnya emosi dan dia MENIKMATINYA.

"Pastinya," ia menyeringai lagi.

Cukup sudah. Mata Kurapika menyala di kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Matanya terlihat seperti sepasang mata kucing, menatapnya dengan intensitas yang bisa membuat orang tercekik. Mata gelap Kuroro bertemu dengan mata itu, warna merah darah dan api yang cantik. Kuroro mencondongkan badannya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas bola mata itu, dan tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu si pemuda dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah Kuroro mendekat, dan saat Kurapika tidak tahan lagi, kepalan tangannya; yang sudah gemetar menahan amarah, langsung bertindak.

BUG!

Kuroro terhuyung ke belakang, pipi kirinya memerah dan memar karena penganiayaan yang dilakukan Kurapika. Kepalan tangan kanannya masih terangkat, memerah karena memukul wajah Kuroro dengan keras. Dia tidak bisa memukul Kuroro sekuat tenaga karena posisi mereka sebelumnya yang tidak memungkinkan. Tetap saja, pukulan tetaplah pukulan dan Kurapika merasa agak puas karena ia dapat memukul pria yang menjengkelkan itu tepat di wajahnya. Kuroro menegakkan badannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli untuk memeriksa pipinya yang memar. Tidak ada darah yang menetes, dan tatapannya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu telah menghilang. Hanya ada ejekan yang dingin di bola mata obsidian itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, mata merahmu yang terbaik di antara yang lainnya," ia berkomentar, tersenyum dengan dingin dan kejam kepada Kurapika.

"Kau—"

Kurapika mencoba untuk memukulnya lagi, tapi kali ini Kuroro sudah siap. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurapika dan memutarnya sehingga lengan Kurapika ikut terputar…membuatnya menganga kesakitan dan terkejut. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, memberi Kuroro tatapan dari matanya yang merah, dan melihat pria itu menunduk melihatnya dengan mata tanpa emosi. Mereka berada dalam kompetisi saling menatap untuk sesaat.

"Tidurlah. Kita akan pergi besok pagi," akhirnya Kuroro berkata dan melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Kurapika. Kurapika menarik lengannya dan memeriksa bekas genggaman di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan apapun, Kuroro melangkah ke tempat tidur, menyeret Kurapika karena jarak di antara mereka hanya sejauh 20 cm. Ia mendorong kedua tempat tidur itu lebih dekat hingga membentuk tempat tidur berukuran queen-size. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelinap ke bawah selimut yang hangat dengan canggung.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan ucapan selamat malam sekalipun, mereka terlelap dalam tidur mereka yang penuh kewaspadaan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Bangun," seseorang berkata padanya dengan sebuah sentakan di pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengerang protes. Tubuhnya masih perlu istirahat, dan kelopak matanya berat. Sentakan itu datang lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Kurapika berguling—ya, setidaknya ia bermaksud untuk melakukan itu—tetapi belenggu gaib yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya membuat Kurapika berhenti dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman.

"Bangun sekarang, atau aku akan menyeretmu turun dari tempat tidur," suara itu berkata lagi. Suara itu pelan dan tidak terdengar rasa jengkel di dalamnya, tapi ada tanda terhibur yang dingin. Bahkan dalam kondisi setengah tertidur, suara itu dengan cepat dikenali otak Kurapika sebagai suara yang menjengkelkan.

Saat mata Kurapika terbuka, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit dari kayu dan wajah Kuroro membayangi di atasnya. Ia sedang duduk bersila di sebelah kanan Kurapika, tangan kanannya yang terbelenggu berada sangat dekat dengan tangannya. Kuroro telah memperhatikan Si Kuruta yang sedang tidur. Diam-diam ia geli melihat bagaimana pemuda itu terdiam saat melihat Kuroro begitu membuka mata safirnya. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya duduk.

"Ganti bajumu. Pengurus penginapan sudah mengantar baju kering kita pagi-pagi sekali," Kuroro mengarahkan dagunya ke arah tumpukan baju yang terlipat dengan rapi. Baju khas Suku Kuruta milik Kurapika yang berwarna biru disimpan di atas tumpukan baju hitam Kuroro.

Terlalu mengantuk untuk protes ataupun membalas, Kurapika hanya menurut saat Kuroro menyeretnya melintasi ruangan. Mereka bergiliran berganti pakaian di kamar mandi, seperti yang Kurapika inginkan. Kuroro memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakan baju Danchou-nya, dan memilih sesuatu yang lebih umum dan tidak begitu menarik perhatian; walaupun warnanya tetap hitam semua. Ia membiarkan rambutnya turun dan memakai sebuah perban untuk menutupi tanda salib di keningnya. Kurapika menatapnya; Kuroro terlihat lebih muda dalam gaya ini. Dalam diam Kurapika mengembalikan baju Kuroro, dengan enggan mengucapkan "Terima kasih." Kuroro memandangnya senang, mengambil baju itu dengan ramah dan menyimpannya dalam Fun-Fun Cloth. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, dan disambut dengan aroma sup pagi hari dan roti yang segar.

"Ah, selamat pagi! Bagaimana malammu?" si wanita tua menghampiri mereka dari counter, rasa ingin tahu terlihat di wajahnya. Kurapika membiarkan Kuroro menangani semua percakapan dan berbasa-basi, tapi memelototinya setiap kali Kuroro menyebutnya sebagai seorang 'gadis' dalam menekankan kalimatnya. Kurapika mencatat bahwa Kuroro sangat pintar berakting, tidak heran ia mampu membuat orang mengira bahwa dirinya bukanlah pria berbahaya. Kurapika tahu benar akan hal ini karena Neon Nostrad adalah salah satu korbannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nak. Tunggu di sini, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," pengurus penginapan itu memandang Kurapika dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Kurapika menatap Kuroro meminta penjelasan, tapi Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu. Beberapa menit kemudian wanita tua itu keluar dari salah satu kamar dengan sebuah buntalan di lengannya. Kurapika merasakan mual di perutnya.

"Oh, ukurannya pas sekali!" wanita itu berceloteh gembira saat membuka buntalan yang dibawanya. Kurapika merasa seperti akan pingsan di tempat. Si wanita tua sedang memegang sehelai gaun indah berwarna krem, dengan rok yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut Kurapika. Itu adalah pakaian kasual sehari-hari, tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak memiliki banyak renda. Wajah Kurapika memucat, sementara Kuroro harus menutupi mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan seringainya yang lebar, berpura-pura menilai gaun itu dengan wajah serius.

"Ini milik putriku, tapi sejak dia menikah, dan tidak ada yang memakainya, aku berpikir untuk membuangnya. Tapi karena kau memerlukannya, aku akan memberikannya padamu secara cuma-cuma," wanita itu berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri pada Kurapika, dan berkomentar betapa cocoknya gaun itu untuk Kurapika, berkata bahwa rambut pirangnya serasi dengan warna gaun dan lainnya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak layak menerimanya. Tenang saja, kakakku—" ia menatap Kuroro dengan tajam, dan penerima tatapan itu hanya menyeringai puas padanya. "—akan membelikanku pakaian setelah ini, baju yang praktis karena kami akan bepergian."

"Oh…" Si wanita tua merasa sedih, membuat Kurapika langsung merasa bersalah karena mengembalikan pemberiannya. Kuroro, lagi-lagi, muncul dengan pikiran nakalnya. Ia berdiri sedikit di belakang Kurapika, sejauh jarak yang diijinkan belenggu gaib itu, tanpa membuat mereka terlihat canggung, dan Kuroro mencondongkan badannya ke depan, berbisik ke telinga Si Kuruta dengan lembut, sehingga si wanita tua tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak bagus menolak niat baiknya, Kuruta."

Ejekan Kuroro berhasil. Saat si wanita tua menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan memohon, Kurapika tidak dapat menahan rasa bersalahnya. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan menerima gaun itu, membuat wanita baik itu tersenyum senang padanya. Semangatnya kembali lagi dan ia mengantar Kuroro dan Kurapika ke meja sambil mencatat daftar menu sarapan untuk mereka. Dia tidak memperhatikan saat mereka berdua menempatkan tangannya; tangan kanan Kuroro dan tangan kiri Kurapika, berada di atas meja dalam posisi yang sangat canggung dan aneh. Setelah mereka menentukan pesanan dan si wanita tua pergi untuk mengambilnya, Kurapika menoleh menatap Kuroro yang masih terlihat senang.

"Bertanggungjawablah. Simpan itu." Ia melemparkan gaun itu kepada Kuroro, walaupun tidak secara kasar karena tidak ingin si wanita tua menangkap basah dirinya melemparkan gaun kepada Kuroro seolah hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Baiklah," Kuroro menghela napas dan mengambil gaun itu. Ia merabanya seolah merasakan bahannya. "Ini terbuat dari bahan yang bagus. Kau harus lebih berterimakasih padanya."

Mata Kurapika menajam mendengar komentar Kuroro. Kuroro mengatakan itu seakan-akan ia tahu banyak tentang bahan dan pakaian. Tambah lagi, menilai dari gaya fashionnya, mungkin ia tipe pemuja pakaian. Kuroro menyingkirkan gaun itu, memutuskan untuk tidak menyimpannya sekarang saat ada banyak orang di ruang makan. Dia tak ingin menarik perhatian yang tak perlu. Ketika sarapan datang, mereka makan dalam keheningan. Kurapika dapat melakukannya lebih mudah karena ia dapat menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan bebas. Seringkali Kuroro harus menyesuaikan diri menggunakan tangan kirinya, karena ia akan semakin sering menggunakannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Saat Kuroro menyendok supnya, ia melakukannya dengan canggung, dan Kurapika memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan menyeringai pada pria itu hanya untuk mengejeknya.

Setelah mereka _check out_ dari penginapan (pengurus penginapan berharap mereka tinggal lebih lama), Kurapika berkata bahwa ia akan membeli baju ganti. Kuroro hanya mengangguk dan mereka pergi mencari toko baju bersama-sama. Mereka menemukan sebuah toko yang kecil, dengan interior yang terlihat nyaman. Sebelum Kurapika sempat mencari-cari, tiba-tiba Kuroro menarik sikunya; merasakan kualitas bahan baju yang dikenakan Kurapika.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" bentak Kurapika jengkel.

"Kau memerlukan sesuatu dengan bahan yang lebih tebal daripada baju khas sukumu. Kita akan melewati padang pasir dalam perjalanan menuju Ryuusei-gai," kata Kuroro datar, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya di siku Kurapika. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah karena harus merawat seorang pemuda yang membeku kedinginan akibat pakaian yang kurang sesuai dalam lingkungan yang berat seperti itu.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kuroro menyeret Kurapika ke rak yang mneyimpan jaket dan mantel. Dengan enggan Kurapika harus membiarkan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu memilih pakaian yang sesuai untuknya karena ia lebih tahu lingkungan di sana. Yang membuatnya lega, Kuroro memilih beberapa pakaian yang praktis dan tidak begitu mencolok. Dia juga memilih pakaian dengan bahan ringan untuk siang hari, karena cuaca padang pasir sangat panas pada siang hari dan sangat dingin pada malam hari. Setelah mereka selesai, Kuroro meletakkannya di counter begitu saja dan membayarnya. Kurapika harus menahan dirinya menatap Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu dengan tatapannya yang seolah tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Untuk sekali ini, Kurapika menyaksikan Kuroro melakukan sesuatu yang tak melanggar hukum. Kuroro mengetahui ketidakpercayaannya itu dan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pencurian apapun selama kau bersamaku, karena kau akan mempersulitnya," jelasnya.

"Senang mendengarnya," Kurapika berkata dengan jujur. Dia tidak akan tahan berada di sana menyaksikan Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba mencuri di depan matanya. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk mengacaukan rencana Kuroro dalam pencurian apapun. Kesimpulan Kuroro cukup tepat.

Mereka berjalan berkeliling kota, membeli persediaan dan keperluan lain yang dibutuhkan untuk perjalanan mereka ke Ryuusei-gai. Setelah keluar dari kota itu, Kuroro menyimpan semuanya ke dalam Fun-Fun Cloth. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kurapika membiarkan Kuroro memimpin jalan. Dengan ini dimulailah perjalanan mereka ke kampung halaman Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat mereka berada di dalam gerbong kereta api, duduk berdampingan, Kuroro mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya. Kurapika hanya menatap kosong, sambil memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa membuat mereka keluar dari keadaan yang paling tidak nyaman dan menjengkelkan ini. Pikiran untuk menghubungi Leorio, Killua dan Gon untuk membantunya melintas di benaknya beberapa kali, tapi ia menepisnya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu teman-temannya dengan masalah yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Di samping itu, ikut campur dalam masalah ini berarti juga berurusan dengan Gen'ei Ryodan. Kurapika tidak ingin teman-temannya mendapat masalah.

Suatu saat, Kurapika cukup penasaran untuk sekilas melihat judul buku yang sedang dibaca Kuroro. Sekelebat saja, dan Kurapika segera mengenali buku itu. Matanya sedikit membelalak, tapi ia mempertahankan sikap tenangnya dan memutuskan untuk menatap kosong. Kuroro menyadari sedikit perubahan sikapnya ini.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Kuroro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku itu.

"Aku pernah membacanya," jawab Kurapika pendek. Ia menghargai buku; terutama buku-buku yang bagus. Sepertinya, buku yang sedang dibaca Kuroro adalah salah satu dari buku favoritnya. Buku yang rumit, tapi membacanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Oh? Dan apa pendapatmu?" tanya Kuroro sambil melirik Kurapika.

"Menurutku…" dan dia mulai memberitahu Kuroro opininya tentang buku itu. Mulanya Kurapika enggan untuk bicara, tapi saat Kuroro menanggapi opininya dan balik memberikan opininya sendiri, mereka mulai bicara tentang lebih banyak buku dan pengarang; tapi tidak sebanyak apa yang akan dibicarakan sepasang teman baik. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroro dan Kurapika tetaplah musuh, yang kebetulan sedang berada dalam masalah.

Kuroro berpendapat bahwa pemuda Kuruta itu banyak membaca dan pintar; malah mungkin lebih pintar dari seluruh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan; menandingi Shalnark dan dirinya sendiri. Kuroro harus mengakui, berdiskusi tentang buku dengan pemuda itu memang menyenangkan. Mungkin Shalnark pintar dan seorang pemikir yang cepat, tapi dia tidak begitu tertarik pada buku. Ia lebih memilih untuk surfing di internet dan hacking di waktu luangnya. Setidaknya sekarang Kuroro mengetahui satu keuntungan memiliki Si Kuruta sebagai teman seperjalanan; selain rasa dendamnya kepada Kuroro dan sikapnya yang menjengkelkan…yang selalu tersentak setiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Beberapa kali ia hampir saja memberi tahu Kurapika untuk berhenti tersentak seperti itu, tapi kemudian ia mengabaikannya. Jika Kuroro melakukannya, kemungkinan besar pemuda itu akan mulai mengomel tentang bagaimana hal ini adalah kesalahan Kuroro, sehingga ia akan membenci setiap kontak dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu. Kurapika cerdik dan memiliki lidah yang tajam, dan Kuroro mengetahui ini lebih baik dari orang lain saat dia mulai berdebat dengannya, tak akan ada habisnya. Ia berdebat dengan Kurapika sekali, dan pada akhirnya Kuroro mengalami sakit kepala yang hebat. Ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya susah lagi, jadi Kuroro pun memilih untuk menerimanya.

Kurapika memandangi pemandangan di luar kereta. Dunia terlihat begitu cepat melewatinya, segalanya mengabur dalam berbagai spektrum warna dan bentuk. Kuroro berkata bahwa perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu lama, dan Kurapika benar-benar bosan. Kurapika seorang pemuda yang sabar, tapi hanya dengan kehadiran seorang Kuroro Lucifer di sampingnya dapat membuat kesabarannya habis. Kuroro sedang membaca buku yang lain lagi sejak percakapan mereka berakhir beberapa saat sebelumnya, membiarkan Kurapika sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika merasa sesuatu yang berat jatuh ke pangkuannya. Kurapika menunduk dan melihat sebuah buku ada di sana. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil buku itu dengan tangan kanan dan memeriksanya. Kurapika menoleh kepada Kuroro, tapi pria itu masih tetap membaca.

"Kau terlihat bosan. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi, jadi aku pinjami kau buku itu," Kuroro berkata, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Kurapika menatapnya aneh, kemudian melihat kembali ke buku itu. Apakah Kuroro sedang bersikap baik padanya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia telah menampakkan sikapnya yang agresif dan bermusuhan. Seringkali, ia akan membiarkan Kuroro memikirkan urusannya sendiri dan Kurapika pun begitu. Kurapika mmebuka halaman buku itu dan melihatnya sekilas. Secara logis, Kurapika tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan dan Kuroro menawarinya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak akan mau melakukan apa-apa terhadap apapun yang menjadi milik pencuri itu, karena pasti kebanyakannya adalah barang-barang curian, tapi Kurapika benar-benar bosan setengah mati, dan dia menyerah. Kurapika menyesuaikan tubuhnya ke dalam posisi yang lebih nyaman dan mulai membaca buku.

Kurapika asyik membaca hingga tidak melihat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kuroro.

.

.

"Ya, Shalnark?"

"Ya, Danchou? Aku punya berita yang menarik."

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Ia melihat ke sekeliling stasiun kereta api, dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam. Mereka berhenti di stasiun terakhir, dan setelah itu mereka harus berjalan kaki untuk mencapai padang pasir, dan kemudian melintasi padang pasir dengan berjalan kaki lagi. Kurapika menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang lama dan melelahkan, sekaligus menegangkan; mengingat ia terjebak bersama Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Kuroro berbicara pelan-pelan di telepon, dan Kurapika sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Malah ia memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Pertama, pastilah menemukan sebuah penginapan.

"Ayo kita cari penginapan dulu," Kuroro mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran Kurapika.

Dalam diam mereka berjalan berdampingan, memeriksa kota mencoba menemukan tempat yang layak untuk bermalam. Tempat itu begitu tenang dan sepi, padahal hari baru saja senja. Kurapika menengadah dan melihat sebuah mansion menjulang tinggi di batas kota, dengan klaster pemukiman mewah mengelilinginya. Kesenjangan antara si kaya dan si miskin terlihat jelas. Kurapika akan menemukan satu-dua orang pengemis di sudut jalan; yang sedang tidur di atas karpet lusuh, atau tengah meminta-minta. Saat mereka berjalan melewati seorang bocah pengemis, Kurapika tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Ia menjatuhkan sekeping uang logam ke tangan bocah itu, yang diterima dengan penuh sukacita.

"Kau tidak membantu mereka dengan memberi seperti itu," kata Kuroro dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kurapika, walaupun ia merasa terganggu dengan komentar pria itu.

"Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan anak-anak malas, yang tidak mau mencari pekerjaan layak. Kau hanya mendorong mereka untuk tetap menjadi pengemis seperti sekarang," lanjut Kuroro, matanya yang gelap melihat ke arah pengemis lain dengan tatapan hina.

Kurapika merasakan adanya emosi dari kata-kata pria itu. Ada sesuatu antara Kuroro dan para pengemis. Seolah ia punya pengalaman buruk tentangnya. Kurapika menepis pikirannya itu, berpikir bahwa hal itu sama sekali tak berkaitan dengannya. Itu masalah Kuroro, bukan masalahnya. Itu adalah persetujuan yang diam-diam disepakati di antara mereka : urus urusanmu sendiri.

"Kau lihat mansion di sana itu?" tiba-tiba Kuroro bicara lagi.

"Ya," jawab Kurapika.

"Akan ada pelelangan di sana malam ini," kata Kuroro lagi, kali ini ia melihat ke arah Kurapika, menunggu tanggapan tertentu darinya.

"Lalu? Memangnya ada hubungannya denganku?" kata Kurapika dengan tidak merasa tertarik. Ia masih memeriksa kota untuk menemukan sebuah penginapan.

"Benda tertentu akan dilelang di sana," Kuroro memberi suatu petunjuk. Ia tahu Si Kuruta cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang ia coba katakan. Dan Kuroro benar. Kurapika menoleh padanya dengan curiga. "Shalnark baru saja memberitahuku."

"Mata Merah," gumamnya, kilatan amarah nampak di mata biru lautnya. "Kenapa kau memberitahukanku hal ini? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kuroro berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Si Pemuda Kuruta, memandangnya dengan penuh perhitungan…seolah mengevaluasi ulang apa yang ada di benaknya. Kurapika menunggu dengan sabar. Apapun itu, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan punya sesuatu di benaknya, dan hal itu melibatkan Kurapika dan harta karun sukunya.

"Aku menawarimu sebuah kesepakatan."

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Setidaknya kau dapat membiarkannya hidup," Kurapika mengernyit pada sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa yang terkapar di lantai.

"Kalau aku membiarkannya hidup, ia akan memberitahu penjaga saat terbangun nanti. Kau sendiri yang ingin melakukan hal ini serahasia mungkin," kata Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan selembar amplop putih dari saku pria itu.

"Tetap saja…"

Kuroro menghela napas. Ia telah menawarkan Si Kuruta untuk mengumpulkan Mata Merah dari pelelangan sebagai ganti atas kerjasama Kurapika dalam usaha mereka untuk menghancurkan belenggu bodoh itu dan gencatan senjata di antara mereka. Akhirnya Kurapika setuju, tapi tidak sebelum ia menginterogasi Kuroro lebih jauh untuk menemukan trik apapun di balik penawarannya itu. Saat Kurapika tidak menemukannya, dan tidak akan pernah karena Kuroro sangat jujur tentang ini, ia pun setuju walau dengan setengah hati. Sebenarnya Kuroro lelah dengan gencatan senjata di antara mereka yang bergejolak. Bukannya ia takut mati di tangan Si Kuruta atau apa. Kematian adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Tapi Si Kuruta itu yang membuatnya lelah. Kuroro tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan pemuda itu. Ia tak membencinya, tapi Si Pemuda Kuruta merasakan sebaliknya. Kurapika tetap menampakkan sikap permusuhannya dan berhati-hati terhadapnya. Kuroro mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikan hal itu tapi tetap saja membuatnya terganggu.

Kemudian, Kuroro memberitahu rencananya. Sederhana saja : mereka akan menyelinap, berpura-pura menjadi tamu undangan (setelah mencuri surat undangan milik seseorang), menghadiri pelelangan hanya untuk mengamati, menunggu hingga seseorang memenangkan bola mata itu, mengikuti si pemilik baru, menghadangnya dalam perjalanan pulang, dan mencuri bola mata itu. Kurapika tidak senang dengan adanya fakta bahwa ia akan mencuri, tapi ia mengalah saat Kuroro mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak punya cara lain, jadi Kurapika harus menerimanya. Ia benar, tentu saja. Kurapika tidak punya uang untuk membeli sendiri bola mata itu, Kuroro pun tidak ingin mengeluarkan uangnya demi Mata Merah sementara ia bisa mencurinya, karena ia adalah seorang pencuri ulung.

"Ayo."

Dengan sentakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Kurapika menggerutu dan mengikuti Kuroro. Sesampainya di gerbang mansion, mereka menyamar, berpura-pura diundang oleh pemilik mansion tersebut. Kuroro memberi mereka surat undangan curian dan masuk bersama Kurapika. Sekilas ia takjub Kurapika dapat memasang raut wajah datar, sementara ia mengira pemuda itu, yang memiliki standar tinggi dalam hal etika moral, menjadi gugup dan gelisah.

Aksi mereka berjalan dengan lancar seperti yang telah direncanakan. Pengamanannya lemah, dan mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan membuntuti pemilik baru Mata Merah dan menyergapnya dalam perjalanan di mobil. Dengan cepat Kuroro membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana, memastikan tidak ada saksi mata yang hidup. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia mengambil Mata Merah dengan penuh rasa hormat. Walaupun Kuroro adalah seorang pencuri, tapi ia bukan pencuri biasa. Ia adalah Kuroro Lucifer, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang terkenal kejam, yang memiliki selera bagus untuk artifak berharga dan benda langka. Ia tahu bagaimana cara menghargai karya seni; dan Mata Merah adalah salah satunya. Ia mengagumi bola mata yang mengapung dalam wadah kaca untuk sejenak, sebelum berbalik kepada Si Kuruta dan memberikan wadah itu padanya.

Kurapika mengambilnya dari Kuroro dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas; jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Kuroro. Kali ini, Kurapika benar-benar terfokus pada bola mata itu hingga membuatnya tidak tersentak saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Raut wajahnya menjadi lembut, mata biru lautnya menatap bola mata itu dengan gelombang kesedihan dan kehilangan yang tiada akhir. Mungkin mata itu milik ayahnya, atau ibunya, atau milik temannya, tapi Kurapika tidak dapat mencaritahu tentang hal ini. Ia ingin menangis, ingin memeluk wadah itu seolah mengandung nyawanya, tapi Kurapika menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Kurapika masih menyadari keberadaan Kuroro, dan tidak ingin menampakkan sisi lemahnya di depan musuhnya itu. Ia menguatkan hati dan menelan ludah.

"Aku menepati tawaranku."

"Aku juga," gumam Kurapika, matanya tidak pernah berhenti memandangi bola mata yang mengapung itu, yang terlihat seolah memandanginya dengan pandangan kosong. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan canggung dalam keheningan. Kurapika merasa puas, akhirnya ia mendapatkan sepasang Mata Merah, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan itu. Pertama, ia harus menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Kuroro merasakan kesulitannya ini.

"Apa kau ingin aku—"

"DI SANA!" sebuah suara menggelegar di jalan yang gelap itu, baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika memalingkan wajah ke arah datangnya suara.

Orang-orang berhamburan ke jalan yang sebelumnya sepi itu, dan mereka bersenjata. Naluri pertama Kurapika adalah menutupi wadah itu untuk melindunginya.

"Ck! Mereka menemukan kita."

Dengan kibasan di pergelangan tangannya, sebuah buku berwarna merah muncul di tangan kanannya. Kuroro membiarkan halaman-halamannya terbuka hingga berhenti di halaman tertentu dengan kemampuan teleportasi tersimpan di dalamnya. Kurapika yang terkejut, sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kuroro menyelipkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke bahu Kurapika dan memeluknya, bersama wadah yang terselip dengan aman di antara dirinya dan Kurapika. Buku Nen-nya berkilau, dan mereka menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan para prajurit itu kebingungan dan kehilangan jejak.

Di tempat yang jauh dari keributan itu, Kuroro dan Kurapika muncul kembali. Tangan kiri Kuroro masih berada di bahu Kurapika, dan tetap membiarkannya seperti itu sambil melihat sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat. Kurapika membeku dalam pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegangi wadah sementara matanya menatap dada Kuroro. Ia tidak mengantisipasi gerakan Kuroro sama sekali. Perlahan, otaknya mulai bekerja lagi dan tangan-kanannya-yang-bebas bergerak begitu saja.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Kurapika dan menepis tangan Kuroro dari bahunya, matanya memancarkan kemarahan pada pria itu.

Kuroro dapat melihat bocah itu kebingungan karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia ingin menggodanya lebih jauh, untuk membuatnya lebih jengkel lagi, tapi prioritasnya adalah menjaga kesepakatan mereka terlebih dahulu. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dalam posisi menyerah, dan melangkah menjauhi Si Kuruta yang marah besar.

"Aku berusaha bertanya padamu, apakah kau ingin aku menyimpan Mata Merah itu supaya aman?"

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan menatapnya curiga. Ia tidak ingin mempercayakan hartanya pada Si Pencuri Ulung, jika ia bisa begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, kemampuan Fun-Fun Cloth-nya adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menjauhkan Mata Merah dari bahaya. Di samping itu, semua barangnya disimpan di Fun-Fun Cloth milik Kuroro, lagipula mereka terjebak bersama untuk sementara ini. Kuroro tidak akan bisa melarikan diri darinya. Perlahan Kurapika mengangguk dan memberikan wadah itu pada Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro mengedipkan matanya dengan ngantuk beberapa kali. Ia selalu tidur dengan penuh penjagaan dalam perjalanannya dengan pemuda itu, dan malam ini ia terbangun oleh Kurapika yang tidur dengan gelisah. Kurapika terus bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, mimpi buruk menghantuinya dan akhirnya dia tidak tahan, Kurapika duduk dan mneyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut, sambil mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menggerakkan lengan kirinya. Ia tidak ingin Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba melihatnya dalam keadaan begini, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Kuroro dengan mengantuk.

Kurapika membeku mendengar suara paraunya. Ia ingin berbohong, berteriak padanya untuk mengurus masalahnya sendiri, tapi ia terlalu lelah dan hatinya terasa begitu terbakar, hingga ia hanya mengangguk. Mata Kuroro membelalak melihat anggukan lemah pemuda itu. Ia yakin Kurapika akan menyangkalnya, berpikir bahwa ia ingin terlihat lebih kuat di hadapannya. Mungkin sedikit beralasan, tapi pasti tak akan mengakuinya. Kuroro berusaha meneliti pemuda itu. Tirai telah ditarik, sehingga sinar bulan menembus jendela dan jatuh menyinari pemuda yang sedang tampak sedih itu. Rambut pirangnya berkilau lembut di tengah cahaya temaram. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh, cukup berlawanan dengan penampilannya yang kuat yang ia perlihatkan selama ini.

"Ingin membicarakannya?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

Tiba-tiba, ia diberi tatapan penuh kebencian. "Membicarakannya denganmu? Aku seperti ini karena KAU!" bentaknya, matanya bersinar merah menakutkan dalam kegelapan malam.

"Kau benar. Aku adalah alasan kenapa kau yatim piatu sekarang. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mengirimkan mimpi buruk itu padamu," Kuroro berkata sambil menguap.

"Kau—"

"Ayolah, Bocah. Kau bisa memilih untuk tidak membiarkan mimpi buruk itu menghantuimu. Kau memilih membiarkan masa lalu menghantuimu. Itu masalahmu," kata pria itu dengan suara yang terdengar bosan.

"Kau bajingan," desis Kurapika dengan berbahaya kepada Kuroro. Ia terlihat seolah dapat mengeluarkan racun kepadanya kapan saja.

"Apakah aku tidak selalu menjadi bajingan di matamu atas apapun yang aku lakukan?"

"Brengsek." Sambil mengatakan itu, Kurapika merosot kembali ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Itu membuatnya jengkel, Kuroro selalu bisa membalas serangan kata-kata yang ditujukan Kurapika kepadanya. Akhirnya, selalu saja dia yang tak bisa berkata-kata. Kurapika mendengus kesal sebelum kembali tidur, tapi ia tidur dengan tenang sepanjang sisa malam itu; mimpi buruknya terlupakan.

Kuroro mendengarkan napas Kurapika hingga terdengar teratur, menandakan pemuda itu sudah tidur nyenyak. Perlahan ia menghela napas dan menutup matanya dengan lelah.

"Begitu banyak untuk gencatan senjata kita," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum hanyut ke dalam tidurnya yang penuh penjagaan sekali lagi.

TBC

A/N :

Review please…!^^


	3. Rusalka and Desert Talk

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

Gender-bender. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 : RUSALKA AND DESERT TALK**

"Setelah kita keluar dari hutan ini, akan ada gurun pasir," Kuroro memberitahu Kurapika dengan cara yang tidak bersahabat. Sepertinya dia dapat menerima keadaan mereka lebih mudah, dan hal ini membuat Kurapika semakin jengkel.

"Berapa jauh lagi?"

"Satu hari dengan berjalan kaki, jika kita terus dalam kecepatan saat ini."

Mereka telah bepergian bersama selama kira-kira satu minggu, dan sikap permusuhan Kurapika terhadap Kuroro telah melunak hingga ke tingkat rendah, membuat Kuroro bisa bernapas lebih mudah sekarang. Entah bagaimana, sikap permusuhan Si Kuruta terhadapnya terasa menyesakkan, seperti berjalan dengan sebuah bom waktu; seperti apa yang dikatakan Shalnark. Mereka pun mulai bicara lebih banyak, tapi kebanyakan tentang buku, politik dan sejarah. Kurapika dengan enggan harus mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak pernah bertukar pendapat dengan orang dengan level tinggi manapun kecuali Kuroro Lucifer. Biasanya orang yang berbindang-bincang dengannya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang topik yang ia bicarakan, atau mereka tidak mempunyai pengetahuan yang cukup untuk bertukar pikiran dengannya. Tetap saja, tidak semua diskusi mereka berlangsung dengan lancar. Mereka akan berdebat, tentu saja, ketika mereka mempunyai opini yang berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dengan opini mereka, dan mereka bisa terus membicarakan topik yang sama selama berjam-jam.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan kota terakhir, mereka memasuki hutan. Dalam setengah perjalanan mereka di hutan, Kurapika menyatakan bahwa tempat itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai hutan belantara dibandingkan hutan biasa. Kuroro hanya tertawa geli, dan melanjutkan memimpin jalan ke luar hutan. Mereka berjalan semakin dalam…dan semakin dalam lagi ke hutan, cahaya semakin tipis dan lebih temaram saat mereka berjalan ke tengah hutan. Kurapika mulai penasaran apakah mereka tersesat di hutan atau tidak. Ia melihat ke arah Kuroro dengan ragu selama beberapa saat, namun Kuroro terlihat cukup percaya diri memimpin arah di hutan itu, seolah ia sangat mengenalnya.

"Apa kau yakin kita berada di jalan yang benar?" akhirnya Kurapika bertanya dengan ragu.

"Hutan ini tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku berkunjung."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berkunjung?"

"Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Bagus," Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, saat tiba-tiba Kuroro berhenti dan melihat ke sekitar.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" ia bertanya pada Kurapika, sementara mata gelapnya yang tajam masih memeriksa hutan.

"Apa?"

Kurapika berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya. Apa yang ia dengar adalah suara serangga dan makhluk hidup lain yang ada di hutan itu, menimbulkan suara yang membingungkan baginya. Sesekali ia mendengar suara angin, tapi tidak lebih dari itu; setidaknya tak ada yang aneh.

"Itu suara seseorang," Kuroro melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi dengan waspada, dan ia mulai berjalan ke arah tertentu; Kurapika tidak dapat menerka apakah itu utara, selatan, barat atau timur. Ia telah kehilangan kemampuan navigasinya di hutan. Kurapika mempercepat langkahnya, dan Kurapika harus berusaha menyamai Kuroro. Belenggu itu tetap mendorongnya untuk berdekatan dengan Kuroro. Kurapika terus tersandung akar yang menonjol, sementara Kuroro berjalan dengan aman dan hal ini membuat Kurapika benar-benar kesal.

Setelah akhirnya mereka keluar dari semak-semak yang lebat, mereka muncul di tempat terbuka dengan hanya danau terdapat di tengah-tengahnya. Ranting-ranting pepohonan di sekitar kolam menjulur keluar membentuk sebuah kanopi tipis di atas air danau. Air beriak lembut menghantam tepi.

"Aku tidak mendengar ataupun melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa di sini," kata Kurapika sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menarik perhatian Kurapika dari ujung matanya. Ia berbalik dan melihat seseorang di air. Seorang wanita, dengan rambut panjang ikal berwarna hijau pucat. Ia memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat hingga terlihat hampir berwarna biru, dan mata biru yang bulat. Ia melambai kepada mereka dan tersenyum menawan. Kurapika mengernyit padanya; ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa tentangnya. Setelah memperhatikan lebih lanjut selama satu menit lamanya, ia menyadari bahwa rambut wanita itu kering, walau berada di air. Kurapika pun menyadari bahwa wanita itu bukanlah manusia.

Kemudian, ia merasakan sentakan kuat dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kurapika melihat ke sebelah kiri dan terkejut melihat Kuroro melangkah tepat menuju danau. Bingung dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, Kurapika mencuri pandang ke wajah Kuroro dan menyadari bahwa mata gelapnya yang biasanya siaga terlihat tidak fokus dan terpusat pada wanita itu. Wanita itu masih melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka, kesenangan dan kegembiraan tampak di wajah halusnya. Terkejut, Kurapika mencoba menarik Kuroro kembali tapi pria itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ia tidak bergeming dan terus berjalan menuju ke air.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kurapika berteriak padanya dengan sangat kesal. Ia menarik belenggu itu tapi tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun. Kuroro tetap berjalan menuju danau dan saat mereka sampai ke tepi, Kurapika mulai panik. Entah bagaimana, ia mendapat kesan bahwa wanita itu telah menyihir Kuroro dengan cara tertentu, tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Kurapika. Ia harus menemukan jalan untuk menghentikan Kuroro menerjunkan kapalanya terlebih dahulu ke danau, dan menyeret Kurapika bersamanya.

"Sadarlah, Brengsek!" Kurapika berteriak lagi, kali ini ia menarik dengan sangat keras hingga Kuroro tertarik ke belakang dan jatuh ke tanah tepat di tepi, membuat Kurapika terjatuh juga. Kurapika mengutuk pelan. Ia telah membuat pergelangan tangan kirinya terkilir saat terjatuh tadi, dan sekarang berdenyut-denyut…sungguh sakit rasanya. Kuroro beranjak dari posisinya dan berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Kurapika. Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa…"

"Kau sudah sadar lagi sekarang, hah?" bentak Kurapika kesal. "Kau hampir menyelam ke danau, Orang Linglung!"

"Bagaimana—"

Sebelum Kuroro dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang lengan muncul dari air dan mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Kuroro. Dengan kekuatan yang menakjubkan, tangan itu menarik kaki Kuroro dan menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam air. Dengan persediaan oksigen yang tiba-tiba terhenti, Kurapika langsung terserang kepanikan. Matanya kesakitan karena air yang dingin, ia pun dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri tenggelam menuju ke dasar danau. Dalam perjuangannya melawan air, ia merasakan tangan yang kuat memegangi siku kanannya. Dengan sebuah tarikan kuat, Kurapika merasakan dirinya diangkat. Saat ia membuka mata, dengan pandangan kabur ia melihat wajah Kuroro berada dekat dengannya. Kuroro benar-benar sedang memeganginya dan mencoba berenang kembali ke permukaan. Di setengah perjalanan, hanya beberapa saat lagi mencapai permukaan, Kurapika melihat sesuatu yang samar dari sudut matanya. Kurapika menoleh, ia melihat wanita itu berenang menghampiri mereka dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Sebelum Kurapika bisa memperingatkan Kuroro (lagipula ia tak dapat melakukannya dengan benar di dalam air), wanita itu berenang ke arah Kuroro dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang bersisik mengenai kulitnya. Terlambat, Kurapika menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah putri duyung dan dia telah melingkarkan ekor birunya yang bersisik ke sekeliling tubuhnya dan Kuroro. Ia menekankan perutnya yang telanjang ke tubuh Kuroro, memegangi wajah pucat pria itu.

"Ow, pria yang sangat tampan. Kemari dan tinggallah bersamaku di sini…Kau mau?" bisiknya dengan menggoda. Suara dunia lain-nya bergema di dalam air. Ia tersenyum dengan menawan kepada Kuroro, dan Kuroro terlihat tak mampu untuk melawannya kembali. Kurapika dapat merasakan kelemahan Kuroro, dan yang sangat menakutkannya, Kuroro mulai menutup matanya dengan patuh. Ia sedang jatuh ke dalam mantra wanita itu, entah bagaimana Kurapika mengetahui hal ini.

Dengan solusi baru, Kurapika mengerahkan Dowsing Chain-nya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dan menyerang si putri duyung. Bola di ujung rantainya itu memukul si putri duyung dengan arah yang lurus dan keras tepat di pipi. Kurapika dapat mendengar jeritan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga bergema di dalam air, mengusik air yang tenang. Kekuatan yang ia simpan di rantai itu bisa menghancurkan tulang manusia dalam keadaan biasa. Air telah mengurangi efek serangannya, sehingga rahang si putri duyung tidak sampai hancur. Tetap saja, tanpa sadar ia melepaskan kedua korbannya dan berenang menjauh dari bahaya. Mengambil kesempatan ini, Kurapika meraih Kuroro yang tak sadar ke dalam pelukannya dan berenang ke permukaan dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Ia harus berusaha keras untuk itu karena Kuroro terlalu berat baginya.

'Sial, untuk pria yang terlihat kurus sepertinya, dia sangat berat…atau aku sendiri yang terlalu kurus?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya saat ia memfokuskan diri ke permukaan air di atas sana.

Setelah mereka mencapai permukaan, Kurapika berenang dengan cepat ke tepi dan mengangkat dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mencoba mengeluarkan Kuroro dari air. Ia menyeret Kuroro sejauh mungkin dari air, dan akhirnya duduk di bawah bayangan sebuah pohon besar. Ia bersandar di batang pohon yang sangat besar, terengah-engah dan basah, sementara matanya memperhatikan danau, mencari si putri duyung. Tidak melihat tanda apapun darinya, Kurapika melihat Kuroro, yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang tidur dengan damai.

"Beraninya kau…"

Sebuah suara berseru di dalam air, dan mencapai telinga Kurapika bagaikan riak air. Kurapika menengadah dan melihat wanita itu berada di tepi air. Ia menatap Kurapika dengan tajam, yang hanya menatapnya dengan waspada. Entah bagaimana, sihir wanita itu tidak mempengaruhinya. Si putri duyung mengarahkan mata bulatnya dengan berbahaya dan menelitinya. Sesaat kemudian, sesuatu menyadarkannya dan mata biru wanita itu membelalak, kebenciannya terlupakan.

"Ah, pantas saja…Kau seorang gadis…"

"AKU LAKI-LAKI!" Kurapika berteriak habis-habisan, tiba-tiba menemukan energinya. Bahkan putri duyung pun keliru menyangkanya sebagai seorang gadis, rasanya Kurapika ingin mencabut rambutnya hingga terlepas semua dari kulit kepala.

"Benarkah?" tanya si putri duyung dengan ragu, tapi sekarang ada rasa penasaran tampak di matanya yang sebiru samudera. "Hmm…berapa usiamu?"

"Tujuh belas," jawab Kurapika pendek.

"Mm-hmm…kau kasus yang jarang. Tapi pria itu…" wanita itu mengisyaratkan pada Kuroro yang sedang tidur dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Jelas sekali ia terpengaruh olehku. Aku menginginkannya; aku sudah lama tidak melihat pria tampan."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak dapat memberikannya padamu, walaupun aku ingin sekali," Kurapika menghela napas. "Ia terikat denganku oleh penghubung bodoh ini." Kurapika mengangkat tangannya yang terikat, dan hasilnya lengan kanan Kuroro pun sedikit terangkat di udara.

"Hm? Menarik," wanita itu tersenyum nakal. "Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berakhir seperti itu?"

Kurapika mengernyit padanya. Tiba-tiba saja, si putri duyung tertarik kepada mereka berdua. "Ceritanya panjang…"

"Aku suka cerita yang panjang. Beritahu aku, Nak." Si putri duyung menyeret perutnya keluar dari air dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di tanah, lalu bersandar di tepian, seolah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan cerita yang bagus. Kurapika menghela napas, tapi meskipun begitu ia memberitahu wanita itu secara singkat tentang pertemuan mereka dengan Jin Hassamunnin.

"Hassamunnin, eh? Jin nakal itu sedang berkeliaran sekarang?" alis matanya yang cantik berkerut karena hal ini.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tiba-tiba, Kurapika melihat secercah harapan.

"Tidak, tidak secara pribadi. Hanya saja ia terkenal karena kenakalannya." Atau mungkin juga tidak.

"Kau ini apa? Bagaimana kau dapat memikat…hati es dari pria yang tak berperasaan ini?"

"Itulah sifatku. Aku ini siren. Namaku Rusalka. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Kurapika."

"Kurapika, hm?" Ia mengatakan nama itu seolah merasakannya. "Kau menipuku, Kurapika. Aku menyukaimu."

"Uh…terima kasih?" Kurapika menyeringai dengan tidak nyaman kepadanya.

"Dan dia?"

"Kuroro Lucifer," Kurapika berkata seolah nama itu adalah nama yang tabu.

"Kuroro Lucifer?" Sekilas terlihat di matanya yang bulat, sepertinya ia mengenali Kuroro. "Apa itu artinya kau menuju ke kota yang berada di ujung lain gurun pasir?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kurapika bertanya. Hanya dengan mendengar nama pria itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Memangnya seberapa terkenalnyakah Kuroro?

"Jika kau bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Ishtar di sana, katakan padanya aku menitipkan salam. Atau bisa juga dengan memberitahu kekasihmu di sana itu."

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!" Kurapika berteriak marah, tapi siren itu hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Kurapika." Kemudian, siren itu menyelam kembali ke dalam air, tidak tanpa tertawa gembira kepada Kurapika terlebih dahulu. Kurapika mengerang frustasi. Ia merasa ingin meninju sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba wajah Kuroro terlihat seperti target yang sempurna. Saat ia berpikir demikian, pria itu mengerang seolah kesakitan. Sebenarnya, suara ribut Kurapika cukup keras untuk bisa membangunkan orang mati.

"Sudah bangun," gumam Kurapika saat mengamati pria itu yang sedang kembali sadar.

"Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi," pintanya langsung. Kurapika memutar kedua matanya, tapi meski begitu ia memberitahu Kuroro tentang Rusalka. Ia melewatkan bagian di mana wanita itu menyangkanya seorang gadis dan menyebut Kuroro kekasihnya. Jika Kuroro mendengarnya, Kurapika sudah bisa melihat hal itu akan membuat Kuroro menggodanya tak kenal ampun dan tanpa henti.

"Dia menyebutkan seorang wanita bernama Ishtar dan ia ingin mengirimkan salam padanya."

"Ishtar, hah? Dia adalah orang yang akan kita temui." Kuroro memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri, berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya dari rasa berdenyut sisa dari mantra Rusalka.

"Bagus. Jika ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai siren, lalu dia siapa? Siren juga?" erang Kurapika. Ia akan bertemu makhluk aneh lainnya.

"Tidak, pastinya bukan siren." Kuroro menyisir rambut basahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dengan cara disisir ke belakang—gayanya yang biasa dan melepaskan balutan basah yang menutupi keningnya. Dalam sekejap ia kembali ke penampilan Danchou-nya, dan hal itu membuat kepalan tangan Kurapika gatal untuk meninju Kuroro tepat di wajahnya.

Kurapika mengernyit terhadap pilihan kata yang dipilih Kuroro; ia seolah mengatakan bahwa wanita bernama Ishtar itu bukan manusia juga. Sementara Kurapika, rambutnya masih menutupi wajah dan benar-benar berantakan. Kuroro melihat kepadanya, dan senang melihat Kurapika terlihat lebih feminin dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia mencondongkan badan lebih dekat untuk melirik ke wajah Kurapika, tapi Kurapika tersentak dan membentak Kuroro.

"APA?" bentaknya.

"Ayo, cepat pergi. Kita harus segera keluar dari hutan ini." Kuroro berdiri dan menarik Kurapika melalui belenggu itu. Karena gerakan itu, pergelangan tangan Kurapika yang terkilir terasa sakit, dan ia terhenyak nyeri. Ia benar-benar lupa. Kuroro berhenti dan memandangnya bingung.

"Aku membuat pergelangan tanganku terkilir saat terjatuh di sana," Kurapika mengisyaratkan ke arah tepi dengan kepalanya. "Beri aku waktu sebentar."

Kurapika mengerahkan Holy Chain-nya dan menyembuhkan pergelangan tangannya yang terkilir dalam waktu sekejap saja. Kuroro memandangnya tertarik dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Itu adalah kemampuan yang tak pernah ia lihat dari Si Pengguna Rantai . Ia telah melihat Judgement Chain dan Jail Chain-nya, tapi tidak yang lain.

"Kemampuan yang kau miliki memang praktis."

"Kenapa, terima kasih," jawab Kurapika sinis lalu berdiri. Ia memeras air dari bajunya yang basah dan mengibaskan kepala untuk menghilangkan banyak air yang ada di sana.

"Memangnya kau ini apa, anjing?" kata Kuroro jengkel.

"Diam dan urus masalahmu sendiri," jawab Kurapika dingin.

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu bersama-sama mereka, masih basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, melangkah keluar dari hutan.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku tadi?" tiba-tiba Kuroro bertanya. Kurapika berhenti menyentuh api dengan tongkat dan melihat Kuroro dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Mereka berdua telah mencapai gurun pasir, dan saat hari mulai malam, Kuroro mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berkemah di sana, di tengah gurun pasir. Kurapika tidak protes ataupun mendebatnya, karena ia tahu tidak ada tempat lagi untuk berkemah. Hanya ada pasir dalam pandangan mereka. Mereka membuat api unggun kecil dan duduk bersebelahan (tak ada pilihan lain karena jarak di antara mereka hanya bisa sampai 20 cm) dekat dengan kehangatan api.

"Dan membuat diriku terbunuh jika aku tak melakukannya? Tidak, terima kasih." Kurapika meletakkan tongkat dan kembali duduk di pasir yang lembut. "Walaupun aku tak keberatan untuk mati jika aku bisa membunuhmu dengan itu." Ia melirik Kuroro dengan cepat, namun mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke api yang hangat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak cemas jika sukumu benar-benar punah?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa—"

"Kau adalah keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta. Jika kau mati, itulah akhir dari sukumu." Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan mata gelapnya. Ada keseriusan di matanya, sesuatu yang asing bagi Kurapika. Yah, Kurapika tidak pernah secara sengajamenatap dalam-dalam ke matanya, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tidakkah kau mau melanjutkan garis keturunan keluargamu?" tanya Kuroro lagi dengan santai, seolah mereka adalah teman dan bukannya musuh.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Kurapika membentak padanya saat ia kehilangan kesabaran. Sebenarnya, ia tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kuroro. Sebagai keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta, beban melestarikan keturunan mereka berada di pundaknya, dan hal itu hanya dapat dilakukan dengan mempunyai keturunan. Bagaimanapun, hal itu dapat dilakukan nanti. Pembalasan dendamnya terhadap Gen'ei Ryodan tetaplah prioritas utama. Lagipula ia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Dengan memburu kami, kau membahayakan hidupmu," gumam Kuroro. "Seharusnya kau tahu cara yang lebih baik untuk bertahan."

"Apa kau mencoba memberitahuku untuk berhenti memburumu, dan bukannya berdiam, menikah, dan punya anak? Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mengenai aku yang harus mempertahankan garis keturunan sukuku dapat dilakukan SETELAH aku membunuh kalian semua." Kurapika berbalik dan menatap Kuroro dengan mata merahnya. Kali ini, warna merahnya hanya sekilas tapi tetap saja bercahaya mengerikan dalam kegelapan gurun pasir yang dingin.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu terbunuh sebelum itu terjadi," kata Kuroro tegas.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" Kurapika membentaknya.

"Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu," jawab Kuroro tenang, walaupun ada peringatan yang digarisbawahi di nada suaranya; dan Kurapika tidak melewatkannya. Kuroro melanjutkan sebelum Kurapika protes lebih jauh, "Kusarankan setelah kita selesai dengan semua ini, kita berpisah dan tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun terhadap satu sama lain. Kami akan membiarkanmu sendiri dan kau pun akan membiarkan kami sendiri."

"Sejujurnya apa kau pikir aku BISA melupakan kebencian dan kepahitan terhadapmu dan terhadap anak buahmu? Kau membunuh SEMUA saudaraku!" Kurapika mulai berteriak kepadanya. Matanya bersinar semakin merah, seolah kedua mata itu tengah berdarah.

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin membiarkanmu pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendiri setelah semua ini." Kuroro menghela napas, seolah merasa lelah akan perdebatan mereka yang tiada akhir. "Walaupun kau telah membunuh kedua rekanku."

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," desis Kurapika dengan penuh kebencian.

Kuroro berbalik untuk menghadap Kurapika dan memberinya ekspresi yang sulit diterka. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Kapanpun Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan menatapnya seperti itu, Kurapika selalu merasa tidak nyaman, seolah ia sedang mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam dirinya dan memasuki pembatas dirinya lapis demi lapis dengan hati-hati. Itu perasaan yang menakutkan…membuat Kurapika merasa lemah.

"Berapa umurmu?" tiba-tiba Kuroro bertanya.

"Apa hubungannya umurku dengan pembicaraan kita?" Kurapika melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pria itu bisa saja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, dan ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak relevan seolah pertanyaan itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Jawab saja aku," ia memaksa.

"…Tujuh belas."

"Masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," Kuroro menghela napas. "Pantas saja."

"Kenapa kau memusingkan masalah tentang aku harus menikah? Itu sama sekali TAK ADA hubungannya denganmu." Kurapika hampir berdiri dalam kemarahannya dan menendang pria itu di wajahnya, tapi teringat akan belenggu itu, ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan memaksa dirinya untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku hanya penasaran," jawab Kuroro, dan Kurapika tahu ia jujur.

"Penasaran apanya. Urus urusanmu sendiri." Kurapika menghela napas berat dan menggerutu saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia meraih dan menyentuh antingnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia merabanya sambil menatap api. Tiba-tiba, ia tidak ingin lagi berdebat dengan Kuroro. Semuanya tampak aneh. Kenapa dia membicarakan tetang menikah dan yang lainnya kepada pria itu?

"Kau mudah sekali marah, Kuruta." Kuroro tertawa dengan bergurau.

"Diam. Dan berhenti memanggilku Kuruta! Aku punya nama…" kata Kurapika lirih_._ Ia bimbang, antara ingin menghentikan pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama sukunya dan membiarkannya memanggil dengan nama lahir. Pikiran tentang pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama lahir hampir seperti meluluhkan diri kepadanya_._

"Baik, Kurapika." Tnetu saja Kuroro tahu nama lahirnya. Selama masa penahanannya yang singkat di tangan Si Kuruta, perempuan kecil yang menemani Kurapika memanggilnya begitu.

Mengabaikan raut wajah Kurapika yang seolah tak percaya padanya_, _mulutnya pun menganga begitu saja, Kuroro membetulkan mantel tebalnya dan berbaring di atas pasir memunggungi pemuda Kuruta yang masih shock itu. Seringai nakal terlihat di bibirnya dan ia memejamkan matanya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Ia terbangun lagi karena Kurapika bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah di sampingnya. Kuroro heran apakah pemuda itu pernah tidur dengan tenang untuk tujuh malam dalam seminggu. Ia pikir pemuda itu mungkin sedang mengalami lagi mimpi buruknya yang biasa. Jika ia ingin tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan di tengah malam, mungkin ia harus terbiasa dengan sentakan pemuda itu dalam tidurnya. Dengan mengantuk, Kuroro berbalik untuk memandang Kurapika dengan kesal, tapi ia batalkan saat melihat keadaan pemuda itu.

Kurapika sedang tidur membelakangi hanya sejauh 20 cm darinya; ruang kosong yang diijinkan oleh belenggu gaib di antara mereka, meringkuk seperti bola kecil dan menggigil. Ia telah memakai jaket yang mereka beli di kota kecil beberapa minggu sebelumnya, tapis epertinya itu tak cukup. Ya, pemuda itu kurus, tak heran jika udara dingin malam hari di gurun pasir itu menyiksanya_. _Suhu turun drastis saat senja tiba, tapi Kurapika tidak merasakan kedinginan itu karena perdebatan mereka sebelumnya. Sekaraang ia berbaring tak bergerak di atas dataran yang dingin untuk tidur, rasa dingin mulai menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya_. _Tanpa sadar ia menggigil dalam tidurnya, dan terus bergerak untuk mendapatkan tempat dan posisi yang lebih hangat.

Kurapika memperhatikan pemuda itu untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan beranjak duduk. Ia mengeluarkan Fun Fun Cloth-nya dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang tebal. Tanpa sengaja ia menarik pemuda itu melalui ikatan mereka, membuat Kurapika terbangun. Dengan gugup, Kurapika membuka paksa matanya dan menatap Kuroro, matanya seolah bertanya,'Apa yang kau inginkan?'

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kuroro menyampirkan selimut itu di atas mereka dan berbaring lagi. Kurapika memandangnya curiga, tapi saat pria itu tak berkata apapun dan apa yang dilakukannya menguntungkan dirinya, Kurapika pun tak berkata apa-apa dan menutup matanya lagi, kembali ke tidurnya yang lebih nyaman dan hangat.

.

.

'Lucu,' pikir Kuroro. Ia telah benar-benar mengira bahwa pemuda itu membencinya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi kemudian di sanalah ia, pemuda itu meringkuk di sampingnya, tidur dengan damai. Kuroro teringat pemuda itu tidur sejauh 20 cm darinya, tapi saat ia bangun, justru pemuda itu merapat kepadanya, tubuhnya tanpa sadar menginginkan kehangatan.

Ia berencana untuk bangkit dan membangunkan pemuda itu, tapi kemudian ia merasakan gerakan yang pelan dari Si Kuruta. Secara naluri, ia merilekskan badannya dan menunggu. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Kurapika saat melihat bahwa ia sedang menyandarkan kepala kepadanya; seseorang yang ia nyatakan sebagai musuh bebuyutannya. Cukup benar, reaksi pemuda itu layak untuk dilihat. Mata Kurapika membuka dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah bahan kulit berwarna hitam dari mantel Kuroro. Ia terdiam kaku untuk beberapa detik lamanya, sebelum akhirnya menganga terkejut dan mencoba melompat menjauh dari Kuroro seakan-akan ia adalah wabah penyakit.

"Sudah bangun?" suara Kuroro tetap seperti biasa, tapi di dalamnya ia menyeringai gembira.

"Apa…aku…" Kurapika tergagap, wajahnya berwarna pink dan bingung saat mendapati dirinya dalam posisi tidur yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahan terhadap malam yang berat di gurun pasir ini. Tidak terbiasa?" Kuroro beranjak bangun dan menyisir rambutnya dengan santai. Saat ia tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun, ia hanya menghela napas dn menggulung selimut. Suhu mulai naik jadi ia melepas mantelnya dan menyimpannya bersama selimut ke dalam Fun Fun Cloth. Dalam diam ia mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk memberikan jaketnya, karena Kurapika tidak akan memerlukannya selama hari panas yang terik di gurun pasir. Tanpa berkata-kata, Kurapika menurut.

Sisa perjalanan menyeberangi gurun pasir hambar dan monoton, dengan rutinitas pagi yaitu sarapan ringan, rutinitas siang dengan berhenti untuk makan sejenak, dan rutinitas malam dengan membuat api unggun kecil dan tidur di dalams elimut yang sama. Kurapika tidak lagi protes saat mereka harus meringkuk lebih dekat agar lebih hangat, karena ia sangat membutuhkannya. Kadang-kadang ia akan mempertimbangkan menolak memakai selimut dan mengambil resiko mati kedinginan dalam tidurnya, membawa Kuroro bersamanya ke pintu kematian, dan seringkali, ia akan mengesampingkan pikiran gelap itu. Kuroro terlihat baik-baik saja, dan Kurapika dengan enggan mengetahui bahwa pria itu sebenarnya tidak memerlukan selimut tapi dengan murah hatinya iamemakai selimut itu untuk kebaikan Kurapika. Ia tahu pria itu melakukannya karena ia tidak berharap untuk merawat seorang pemuda yang sakit dalam perjalanan menuju tujuan mereka.

Waktu siang hari juga tidaklah mudah. Kurapika berkeringat dengan bercucuran, dan beberapa kali ia pikir bahwa ia akan terkena serangan panas yang parah. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana Kuroro bisa bertahan mengenakan pakaian hitamnya. Seharusnya ia sudah terpanggang sejak lama. Untungnya, ia berhasil melewati cobaan siang hari itu tanpa menarik perhatian Kuroro.

"Itu kotanya," akhirnya Kuroro mengumumkan pada suatu hari. Mereka berdiri di atas bukit pasir dan dari posisi mereka, mereka bisa melihat sebagian dari kota yang disebut Kota Sampah. "Kita akan sampai di gerbang malam ini."

"Bagus," kata Kurapika dengan suara yang serak. Ia pun terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia tidak minum setetes air pun sejak makan siang mereka tadi.

"Ini," Kuroro melemparkan botol air mereka pada Kurapika dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kurapika menatapnya untuk sesaat, sebelum meneguk air hangat cukup banyak. Sungguh menyegarkan saat air membasahi tenggorokannya. Saat ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, Kurapika menatap punggung pria itu lagi. Ia merasa terganggu, karena Kuroro menunjukkan sedikit kebaikan dan toleransi kepadanya setiap saat, dan Kurapika harus yakin bahwa pria itu belum berupaya untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya. Setidaknya ia tahu Kuroro masih menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kota tanpa saling bicara. Perkiraan Kuroro benar, mereka mencapai gerbang pada awal petang. Dengan kekuatan yang baru, Kurapika berjalan lebih cepat menuju kota. Saat mereka sampai di gerbang, seorang pria raksasa membungkuk ke dinding beton pintu gerbang itu. Tampaknya ia sedang tidur, tapi saat mereka berada sekitar 10 m darinya, pria itu bergerak dan mendongak. Wajahnya yang lapuk mengernyit dalam pandangan curigasaat ia melihat dengan tajam kepada Kurapika. Kurapika mengabaikan tatapan benci itu; ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari gurun pasir. Sementara Kuroro berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang.

"Kau bukan penduduk Ryuusei-gai," kata pria itu sambil menegakkan badannya. Dalam jarak yang lebih dekat, Kurapika dapat melihat otot yang kekar di lengan dan perutnya. Ia adalah penjaga gerbang itu, sudah jelas terlihat.

"Tenang, Jan. Pemuda ini bersamaku," Kuroro maju selangkah.

Pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurapika dan menatap Kuroro. Sekilas terlihat di matanya yang berkerut, bahwa ia mengenali Kuroro.

"Kuroro? Nak, lihat bagaimana kau sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang. Pemuda ini bersamamu? Tidak masalah kalau begitu." Tiba-tiba penjaga itu menjadi lebih ramah kepada mereka. Kemudian ia berdiri dan memandang Kuroro dalam diam…mengangguk pelan seolah sedang menilai sebuah patung. Kuroro tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis kepada pria tua itu. Kemudian ia bergerak menuju gerbang dan membuka kuncinya.

"Menjumpai Lady?" tanya si pria tua saat Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan melewati gerbang.

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kutanyakan padanya," jawab Kuroro sopan. Menilai dari cara Kuroro bicara dengannya penuh hormat, dan tanpa mengingat bahwa si pria tua mengenali Kuroro, Kurapika tahu bahwa penjaga itu telah mengenal Kuroro sejak masih kecil. Bahkan mungkin ia pun melihat saat Kuroro tumbuh dewasa.

"Dia akan senang melihatmu lagi. Kau adalah kebanggaannya, kau tahu itu?" ia menyeringai pada Kuroro.

Lagi-lagi, Kuroro memberinya seulas senyuman hangat terima kasih, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia berikan pada orang lain. Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya saat melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap dingin Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan dan ketidakpeduliannya ke sikap yang hangat dan baik hati. Hanya saja gambaran ini tidak cocok dengan gambaran Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan di benak Kurapika.

"Pastikan pemuda itu bersikap dengan baik!" seru si penjaga kepada Kuroro sebelum pintu gerbang di belakang mereka tertutup.

"Tentu saja," Kuroro menjawab sambil sekilas tertawa, dan Kurapika terkejut mendengar kenakalan di dalamnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Kuroro menyeringai padanya. "Tentu saja pemuda ini akan berperilaku dengan baik, karena ia tengah berada di sarang musuhnya."

Kurapika menelan ludah. Mungkin keputusan untuk datang ke kampung halaman Kuroro bukanlah suatu keputusan yang bijak.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! ^^


	4. Ishtar

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

Gender-bender. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

A/N :

Di chapter ini akan disebutkan tentang True Vision, yaitu mata yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengetahui kebenaran sejati yang tersembunyi maupun yang disembunyikan.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4 : ISHTAR**

Matahari mulai tenggelam saat mereka sampai di Kota Bintang Jatuh; Ryuusei-gai. Langit berwarna oranye mencolok, menimbulkan bayangan di kota itu. Kurapika berjalan di dekat Kuroro (tanpa kemauannya) saat ia memperhatikan kehidupan Ryuusei-gai. Ia memperkirakan Ryuusei-gai adalah kota yang sangat kekurangan dan miskin, penuh preman dan penjahat. Ia membayangkan kota itu kotor, dengan sampah bertebaran di mana-mana, bau busuk sampah yang menyengat memenuhi udara laksana awan tebal. Ternyata apa yang ia bayangkan hanya sedikit yang terbukti.

Walaupun struktur kota itu kurang dan semua bangunannya bobrok, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah hancur menjadi tumpukan puing, namun jalannya cukup bersih, hanya ada sedikit sampah yang terlihat. Udaranya sedikit lebih pengap dibandingkan dengan udara gurun yang terbuka, namun tidak ada bau yang menyesakkan di sana. Kurapika tidak terlalu yakin dengan para penduduknya, namun ia memperhatikan ada dua tanggapan yang berbeda saat mereka berdua tengah menyusuri jalan. Anak-anak berkumpul membentuk kelompok, dan terlihat kecemasan dalam pandangan mereka. Anak yang lebih kecil akan berdiri di belakang anak yang lebih tua, sementara yang lebih tua; kebanyakan adalah para pemimpin dari kelompok-kelompok itu, akan mengamati Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan curiga. Para tetua di kota itu akan melambaikan tangan kepada Kuroro atau mengangguk sebagai suatu penghormatan kepadanya. Beberapa orang di antara mereka bahkan menyapanya. Orang-orang yang lebih muda; yaitu yang seumuran dengan Kuroro, melihat ke arahnya dengan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu, yaitu rasa iri, menghina, atau rasa kagum. Kuroro mengabaikan sebagian besar orang-orang itu, dan hanya menyapa jika ia disapa, melangkah menuruni jalan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Di lain pihak, Kurapika merasa perutnya terasa tidak nyaman. Ia telah menerima tatapan penuh kebencian dan rasa curiga dari penduduk Ryuusei-gai, tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya sebaik mungkin. Daripada itu, ia mencoba mengingat jalanan yang mereka lalui; setiap belokan, bangunan dan jalannya. Ia tersentak saat ada teriakan, dan tertegun melihat seorang anak laki-laki dikejar oleh orang dewasa. Anak itu mendekap sesuatu di dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kurapika terperangah melihat pemandangan yang mencengangkanitu. Refleks, ia bermaksud menolong anak itu namun Kuroro menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, itulah cara hidup di sini," Kuroro mengisyaratkan pada pengejaran yang terjadi antara si anak laki-laki dan sekumpulan pria dewasa itu. "Anak-anak adalah pihak yang paling produktif di sini, menemukan banyak barang yang akan mendatangkan uang dari tempat pemulungan sampah, sementara orang dewasa memilih untuk merampok mereka daripada memulung sampah untuk diri mereka sendiri."

"Apa mereka tidak punya rasa malu? Mencuri dari seorang anak seperti itu!" Kurapika mulai kesal. Matanya masih terpusat pada lorong gelap di mana para pria dan anak laki-laki yang mereka kejar itu menghilang.

"Apa kau memperhatikan bahwa semua anak-anak itu berkelompok?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Ya. Tapi—" Tiba-tiba, suara benturan yang keras dan teriakan seorang pria terdengar dari lorong itu. Segera setelahnya, Kurapika mendengar seruan anak-anak; seruan yang terdengar seperti suara anak-anak di desanya sedang bermain perang-perangan. Anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar dari lorong, anak laki-laki yang tadi dikejar, diantar oleh anak yang jauh lebih tua, senyum kemenangan terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Tidak ada anak-anak yang bekerja sendirian di sini. Untuk keselamatan dan bertahan hidup, mereka membentuk kelompok. Saat seorang di antaranya masuk ke dalam bahaya, yang lain akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara yang terdengar bosan, seolah hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa.

Kurapika hanya setengah mendengar penjelasan Kuroro, sementara ia mengamati anak-anak itu. Mereka semua memakai pakaian polos, dan, yang mengejutkan, pakaian itu cukup bersih. Anak yang lebih tua memakai pakaian yang lebih baik. Sulit dipercaya bahwa anak-anak itu harus belajar cara bertahan di usia mereka yang masih muda, hak untuk memiliki masa kanak-kanak yang bahagia dirampas dari mereka.

"Di mana orangtuanya?" tanya Kurapika, matanya masih tertuju pada anak-anak yang sedang merayakan tangkapan besar mereka hari ini.

"Tidak ada di manapun. Atau bahkan, tak ada yang mengakui sebagai orangtua mereka. Para orangtua membuang anak mereka segera setelah mereka bisa berjalan dan bicara sendiri."

"APA? Bagaimana mereka bisa—" Kurapika berbalik menghadap Kuroro, untuk melihat apakah pria itu hanya menggodanya atau sedang mengatakan kebenaran. Ia pun sangat kecewa, ternyata Kuroro sedang tidak bercanda.

"Itu untuk kebaikan mereka agar bisa bertahan di sini," Kuroro melanjutkan. "Jika anak-anak itu dinaungi dan dilindungi orangtua mereka sepertinya tidak akan bisa melihat kedewasaan. Anak-anak di sini tumbuh dengan cara yang keras. Aturan di kota ini sederhana : seleksi alam_—_dan menjadi yang paling pintar."

Kurapika membelalak. Ia berbalik dan melihat anak-anak itu lagi. Ia memperhatikan bahwa walaupun masa kanak-kanak mereka begitu keras, mereka tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Seharusnya mereka bermain dan bersenang-senang, tapi mereka malah harus memulung sampah; seperti yang Kuroro katakan, untuk hidup mereka, mereka harus menghindar, berlari lebih cepat, dan mengakali preman-preman dewasa itu, mereka harus bekerja untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka tumbuh tanpa mengetahui siapa orangtuanya. Membandingkan hal ini dengan masa kecilnya, Kurapika merasa sangat diberkati karena ia memiliki masa kecil yang mudah, pembantaian sukunya dikesampingkan saja. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

"Apakah Gen'ei Ryodan terbentuk dengan cara yang sama?" Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, namun Kuroro mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Dengan cara tertentu."

Mereka tidak berbicara lebih jauh. Jika apa yang dikatakan Kuroro benar, maka Kuroro telah mengalami masa kecil yang sama. Masa kecil yang keras dan tidak bahagia, Kurapika pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memahami kenapa para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan; setidaknya mereka yang langsung berasal dari Ryuusei-gai, tumbuh menjadi orang tanpa perasaan dan kejam. Mereka dilatih sejak mereka bisa berjalan. Kurapika mencoba untuk tidak bersimpati kepada masa kecil musuhnya yang buruk, tapi ia mencoba memusatkan diri kepada tindakan keji yang telah mereka lakukan. Meskipun begitu, gambaran Kuroro Lucifer sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, menghabiskan masa kecilnya sebagai anak yang melarat di jalanan, selalu berkelebat di benaknya setiap kali ia melihat anak lain melewati mereka.

"Kita sampai," Kuroro mengumumkan, menyadarkan Kurapika dari pikirannya yang dalam dan gelap. Kurapika menengadah dan menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan bobrok yang tampak seperti kuil yang terabaikan.

Kuroro berhenti sejenak, melihat bangunan itu dengan pandangan yang disebut Kurapika sebagai pandangan mengenang masa lalu. Ia menyimpulkan, tempat itu berperan dalam masa kecil Kuroro, tapi Kurapika tidak berkata atau menanyakan apapun. Ia tidak mau mengetahui lebih jauh tentang musuhnya. Lebih jauh ia tahu, ia akan lebih memahami pria itu. Hal ini membuatnya takut, karena ia akan belajar untuk tidak membenci Kuroro. Jika hari itu datang itu akan menjadi hari saat ia kehilangan semua tujuan hidupnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kuroro berjalan kembali dan Kurapika mengikuti di belakangnya, tidak lebih dari 20 cm jauhnya.

Mereka masuk melalui pintu utama menuju ruangan yang luas. Kuil itu pastilah megah di masa kejayaannya, namun sekarang hanya ubin marmer retak dan dinding hancur yang tersisa untuk menceritakan kisah yang ditinggalkan. Dengan kecepatan langkah yang meyakinkan, Kuroro melintasi ruangan dan berhenti di depan sebuah patung. Kurapika memperhatikan patung itu. Patung itu sudah usang oleh cuaca hingga hampir tak bisa dikenali. Beberapa bagian dari patung itu sudah hilang, dan tidak lama kemudian Kurapika dapat menebak bentuk asli dari patung itu. Ia mencondongkan badannya dengan penasaran; matanya menangkap sepasang permata merah yang berkilauan terpasang di sana. Permata itu terlihat bersih dan baru; seolah tidak tersentuh waktu dan cuaca. Kuroro mengamati Kurapika dengan senang.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, atau patung itu akan menggigitmu sampai mati," kata Kuroro, nada suaranya jauh dari apa yang disebut memperingatkan.

Sebelum Kurapika dapat mencerna arti dari kata-katanya, batu ruby itu tiba-tiba berkedip. Kurapika terperangah terkejut dan melompat selangkah menjauhi patung itu. Ia melihat sepasang permata itu dan merasa seperti orang bodoh. Permata itu adalah sepasang mata; mata seekor ular. Ular yang sangat besar bergerak melata dari patung itu, ukurannya berpadu sempurna dengan warna di latar belakangnya seperti sebuah kamuflase. Ular itu menaikkan kepalanya yang sangat besar dan ditegakkan dengan malas sambil membaui udara dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan bercabang. Ular itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kuroro, yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Kuroro tetap tenang saat ular yang tampak berbahaya itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Kau kembalii..ssss…."Ular itu bicara dalam sebuah desisan.

Mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut dan takut. 'Tidak lagi,' pikirnya saat ia mengerang putus asa. Makhluk ajaib yang lain lagi. Sampai sejauh ini ia sudah bertemu dengan jin, siren, dan sekarang seekor ular yang bisa bicara. Apa lagi yang akan ia lihat berikutnya? Mungkin di lain waktu ia akan melihat seekor naga, ia tidak akan terlalu terkejut. Tiba-tiba dunia terlihat begitu besar dan baru bagi Si Pemuda Kuruta.

"Biarkan kami lewat, Basille. Kami ingin bertemu Lady," Kuroro berbicara kepada ular itu.

"Tentu saja…ssss…Lady sudah memberitahuku tentang kedatanganmu…ssss…" Ular itu menjentikkan lidahnya yang bercabang kepada Kuroro, yang terpengaruh dan tidak terlihat takut oleh sikap ular itu.

Si Ular melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari patung dan jatuh ke lantai yang berdebu. Ular itu melingkari tubuh patung yang sangat besar, dan dengan kekuatan dunia lain-nya, menyeret patung itu dari tempatnya, menampakkan lubang yang menganga di bawahnya. Bau udara yang apek menyeruak dari dalam lubang.

"Masuk…ssss…Lady menunggu…ssss…," Ular itu berdesis lagi. Kali ini, Si Ular menatap Kurapika dengan penasaran. Tak ingin terlihat seperti seorang pengecut, Kurapika menegarkan diri dan berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Ular itu memandangnyasejenak dan menjilati udara di sekitar pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurapika dan diam di sekitar lubang.

"Ayo," Kuroro menarik belenggu yang menyatukan dirinya dan Kurapika.

"Kita akan masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Kurapika ragu-ragu.

"Takut?" Kuroro menggodanya, sebuah senyum nakal terlihat di bibirnya.

"TIDAK!" bentak Kurapika jengkel kepada pria itu.

Kuroro hanya terkekeh. Mereka berdiri di tepi lubang dan bersamaan melompat ke dalamnya. Segera saja udara yang dingin seperti menggigitwajah Kurapika saat mereka turun ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Kehilangan seluruh indera untuk mengetahui arah dan penglihatannya, ia hanya tahu bahwa mereka terus jatuh menuju ke bawah. Di sampingnya, Kuroro terlihat benar-benar tenang, dan Kurapika tahu pria itu sedang melihat ke arahnya, turun ke dalam kegelapan yang membutakan. Mereka jatuh bebas begitu lama, sebelum Kuroro tiba-tiba berkata,

"Sekarang."

Memahami arti kata itu dengan terlambat, Kurapika menyiapkan kedua kakinya untuk pendaratan yang tiba-tiba. Kaki Kuroro menyentuh tanah dengan mulus seperti seekor kucing, tapi pendaratan Kurapika keras. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit saat rasa lumpuh menjalari seluruh kakinya, smenetara Kurapika terkejut dan tersedak dengan keras karena ia merasa tulang kakinya tertekan. Kurapika terhuyung-huyung namun belenggu yang menghubungkan pergelangan tangannya dengan pergelangan tangan Kuroro mencegahnya jatuh terbaring ke tanah. Kuroro menyadari tarikan kuat dari pergelangan tangan kanannya dan melihat ke arah Kurapika sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya; sikap tubuh yang membuat Kurapika mulai merasa jengkel.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroro bertanya. Suaranya bergema lembut dalam kegelapan yang lembab.

"Dan kenapa kau peduli?" gumam Kurapika kasar, merasakan rasa sakit di kakinya sudah hilang. Diam-diam ia bersyukur atas kegelapan ini, sebab jika secerah cahaya siang hari, Kuroro dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya; yang diyakini Kurapika sebagai ekspresi wajah yang bodoh.

Kuroro menghela napas dan menunggu hingga Kurapika terlihat baik-baik saja dengan kakinya. Mereka kembali melangkah dalam kegelapan bersama-sama, suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki mereka. Bawah tanah yang gelap mengingatkan Kurapika pada gua bawah tanah di reruntuhan tak bernama di mana Jin Hassamunnin disegel; dan di mana nasib tragis menimpanya membuatnya terjebak dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan terkutuk itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kuroro memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya Basille menyukaimu," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Siapa?"

"Basille. Ular itu. Dia adalah seekor basilisk yang ditunjuk sebagai penjaga tempat ini, dan biasanya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk kecuali orang-orang yang ia kenal. Tapi ia membiarkanmu lewat tanpa menanyai ataupun mengujimu."

"Oh, aku merasa sangat tersanjung," kata Kurapika dengan sinis. "Tapi siapa yang akan kita temui, yang punya seekor basilisk sebagai peliharaannya?"

Kecurigaan Kurapika muncul lagi. Siapapun yang akan mereka temui, pastilah seseorang yang kuat. Basilisks adalah taruhan yang sebenarnya. Sekali waktu ia pernah menguping bos-bos mafia saling menantang untuk menangkap basilisk hidup-hidup. Kurapika pikir itu hanya sebuah legenda, karena tak ada seorangpun yang pernah menangkap basilisk hidup-hidup. Mengapa, karena orang-orang yang bertemu dengan basilisk umumnya mati akibat napas dan tatapan ular itu yang mematikan.

"Ishtar, Lady Ryuusei-gai."

Saat Kuroro menyebutkan nama itu, tiba-tiba mereka sudah sampai di akhir terowongan. Sebuah pintu yang mengagumkan berdiri di hadapan Kuroro dan Kurapika; relief terukir di pintu itu, menceritakan cerita kuno yang terlupakan manusia. Kuroro mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu. Suara ketukannya bergema dalam kegelapan yang dingin.

"Masuk," sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar dengan jelas dari ruangan di balik pintu, seolah pintu itu tidak ada dan pemilik suara itu berbicara langsung kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kuroro membuka pintu itu, dan pancaran udara yang bersih dan segar pun keluar dari dalam ruangan_. _Hembusan wewangian beraroma manis lolos dari ruang yang tertutup, dan segera membuat tubuh Kurapika yang tegang menjadi rileks.

Kuroro melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyeret Si Kuruta bersamanya. Begitu mereka masuk, pintu mengagumkan di belakang mereka tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kurapika melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu besar, luas, dan hanya memiliki sedikit furnitur. Sebenarnya, furnitur yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah sekumpulan aneh bantal-bantal dalam berbagai ukuran, warna, dan bentuk bertumpuk di lantai hingga ke tembok, dan tirai berwarna merah marun dalam ukuran dan ketebalan yang berbeda. Di sana, di ujung ruangan di antara dua tirai besar, seorang wanita sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas setumpukan bantal yang sangat besar.

Wanita itu memiliki aura yang anggun di sekitarnya, dengan rambut hitam ikal membingkai wajahnya yang lembut. Rambutnya jatuh ke bahu dan menutupi setengah dari mukanya, warna yang mencolok itutampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang benar-benar pucat. Ia memegang sebuah hookah di tangan kanannya, gumpalan asap yang samar keluar dari pipa yang tampak antik itu. Matanya berupa sepasang mata berwarna obsidian yang sempurna, dengan kedalaman yang tak berdasar. Ia mengenakan tube dress hitam, dengan scarf sutra menjuntai membungkus bahunya yang lembut. Rok gaunnya menjuntai di lantai, menyembunyikan kedua kakinya. Ia melihat kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan pandangan tertarik.

Kuroro terus melangkah dengan santai melintasi ruangan. Mata gelapnya tertuju pada wanita itu. Kurapika mengikuti tepat di belakangnya, merasa ragu harus bagaimana ia bersikap. Dalam sekali pandang, dia tahu bahwa wanita itu bukanlah orang yang suka bermain-main. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia membiarkan Kuroro yang menangani situasi mulai saat ini. Kuroro berhenti saat ia berdiri di hadapan wanita itu, dan saat ini mereka hanya berada sejauh beberapa meter darinya, Kurapika menyadari bahwa keharuman samar yang tercium sebelumnya menjadi lebih kuat. Ia mengenalinya sebagai aroma sandalwood.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ambil bantal-bantal itu dan duduklah. Lagipula ini rumahmu," kata wanita itu sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah setumpuk bantal yang bertebaran di lantai sambil ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan rasa senang terlihat di wajahnya. Senyuman senang yang dimilikinya begitu sama dengan senyum Kuroro sehingga Kurapika hampir mengernyit dengan kasar saat melihatnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dengan cepat Kuroro mengambil beberapa buah bantal lalu duduk. Dengan enggan Kurapika Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama dan duduk bersamanya. Ia melihat Kuroro, lalu melihat kepada wanita itu. Wanita menatap pria itu dengan ketertarikan yang besar terlihat di mata gelapnya.

"Benar-benar tidak biasa, kau membawa temanmu ke sini. Apalagi dia pun bukan orang biasa," katanya, suaranya tinggi dan menyenangkan.

"Dia Kurapika, Suku Kuruta yang terakhir," Kuroro memperkenalkan pemuda itu, pertama kalinya ia bicara sejak mereka masuk ruangan. Kurapika tersentak saat Kuroro menyebutkan nama sukunya, tapi kenyataan bahwa Kuroro terdengar waspada tidak luput dari pengamatan Kurapika yang tajam.

"Oh? Dia orang terakhir yang masih hidup?" ada sedikit penekanan dalam kalimatnya. "Dan kudengar kau pergi ke daerah Rukuso untuk memusnahkan suku itu dengan mengambil mata mereka yang berharga. Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, apakah kau ingin bertanggungjawab?" Ia menyelipkan hookah ke dalam mulutnya dan menghirup dupa beraroma sandalwood.

Kata-katanya memukul Kurapika laksana palu. Ia menjadi tegang dan wajahnya memucat. Kuroro duduk tak bergerak di sampingnya, tak terganggu oleh sikap Kurapika yang kaku. Kuroro sedikit mengernyit kepada wanita itu, seolah tidak senang dengan basa-basi yang ia ucapkan.

"Ishtar, kau tahu untuk apa aku di sini. Dengan True Vision-mu…,"ia berkata dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Tentu saja, Kuroro. Tentu saja aku tahu." Ia melambaikan tangan dengan tidak sabar. "Hibur aku sebentar saja, maukah kau?" Ia menunggu tanggapan dari ucapannya, tapi saat apa yang ditunggunya tidak muncul, wanita itu menghela napas. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Jin bernama Hassamunnin."

"Hassamunnin?" ia mengernyit. "Seharusnya dia tersegel. Kalian berdua menghancurkan benda purbakala itu." Ia sedikit menyalahkan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Ya," Kuroro mengangguk. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum menambahkan,"Saat kami sedang bertarung," sambil melirik sekilas kepada Kurapika yang duduk di sampingnya. Kurapika mengabaikannya dan menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Aku mengerti," ia menghirup dupa lagi. Asap berhembus keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis seperti tirai asap tipis. "Kau ingin aku menghapuskan mantra itu." Kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan daripada sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya," jawab Kuroro pendek. Kurapika melirik kepadanya dengan kikuk. Entah bagaimana, ia menangkap kesan bahwa Kuroro tidak senang berada di ruangan itu bersama wanita yang berada di hadapan mereka, walaupun ia terlihat tenang dan sikapnya terjaga seperti biasanya. Seolah Kuroro terlihat seperti ia ingin pergi dari hadapannya sesegera mungkin. Ia tak pernah melihat sisi Kuroro yang seperti ini, pria yang dingin dan tenang . Apakah Kuroro takut kepada wanita itu? Dia, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang menjengkelkan dan sukar ditaklukkan itu?

"Kuroro, anakku, tidak semudah itu. Ada aturan yang harus kami patuhi; aturan yang bahkan aku pun tak bisa melanggarnya," ia berkata dengan dramatis dan pura-pura kesal. Tapi aku bisa membuat kondisinya lebih…terbatas."

"Itu sudah cukup. Dan aku perlu informasi…"

"Bagaimana menemukan Hassamunnin dan membuatnya melepaskan mantra itu," ia melanjutkan ucapan Kuroro. "Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikanmu informasi itu," ia menggangguk dengan tidak sabar. "Sekarang pergilah kalian ke alam mimpi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ishtar meniup asap tebal dupa sandalwood ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Asap itu mengelilingi mereka, keduanya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk saat mereka tanpa kehendaknya menghirup asap dengan aroma yang kuat itu. Dalam sekejap saja, Kurapika merasa kepalanya berputar dan pusing, tapi juga terasa enak; seolah ia sedang mengapung.

"Apa—" Kuroro kehilangan kewaspadaannya dan jatuh menimpa bantal yang yang lembut. Kuroro terbatuk dan memandang Ishtar dengan jengkel, sebelum akhirnya menyerah kegelapan.

Ishtar melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika sejenak, memberi mereka pandangan yang serius. Pandangannya tertahan kepada Kuroro yang sedang tertidur, dan ia menghela napas berat. Ishtar mencubit ujung hidungnya dan memijatnya lembut. Sebuah suara melata yang lembut terdengar, dan seekor ular raksasa melingkarkan tubuhnya di sekitar wanita itu. Kepalanya yang sangat besar tegak di depan wajah Ishtar, mata bulat ruby-nya berkedip penasaran.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" Ular itu berdesis sambil menjilat udara dengan lidahnya yang bercabang.

"Kuharap dia tidak memperlakukan aku seperti wabah…" ia membelai kepala ular itu dengan penuh kasih. "Tapi itu memang salahku hingga ia membenciku sekarang," gumam Ishtar pelan.

Basille menatap Ishtar dengan mata besarnya, lalu menoleh pada kedua sosok yang sedang tertidur di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang bersamanya itu?" Ia bertanya sambil bergerak melata menuju Kuroro dan Kurapika_. _Dengan sebuah gerakan yang cepat_, _Basillemengelilingi keduanya dalam satu lingkaran tubuh besarnya.Ia menegakkan kepala di hadapan Kurapika dan mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Ah, ya…Basille, bawa mereka lebih dekat kepadaku," Ishtar meletakkan hookah-nya dan menegakkan badannya. Dengan patuh ular itu menyeret mereka; Kuroro dan Kurapika di atas tumpukan bantal, mendekat kepada Ishtar sehingga wanita itu tidak perlu bangun untuk menyentuh mereka. Ishtar mencondongkan badannya dan menyentuh wajah Kurapika dengan lembut. Ia menelusuri rahangnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang, hingga perhatian Ishtar tertuju pada anting yang dipakai Kurapika. Ia menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati dan mengamatinya lebih dekat. Setelah puas, Ishtar menarik badannya kembali dan menghirup dupa sandalwood-nya dalam sekali hirup. Saat ia menghembuskan asap tipis, Ishtar menarik sebuah kota kecil yang berada di antara tumpukan bantal. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan tabung kecil dengan cairan berwarna biru gelap di dalamnya. Ishtar mencondongkan badannya lagi dan membuka mulut Kurapika. Dengan pipet kecil, ia meneteskan cairan itu ke lidahnya.

"Bangun, Nak," bisik Ishtar kepada Kurapika. Dalam sekejap, Kurapika bergerak dan mengerang.

Kedua matanya terbuka dan ia memegangi kepalanya. Rasa berputar-putar masih melekat, dan anehnya tubuhnya terasa rileks. Seolah ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyak, dan mengalami tidur yang memabukkan_._ Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan awan yang seolah berada di dalam kepalanya, tapi tetap saja terasa. Dupa sandalwood juga membuatnya merasa lebih mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" terdengar suara yang berasal tepat di hadapannya.

Saat Kurapika mendongak, ia berhadapan dengan wajah Ishtar yang pucat. Ada rasa penasaran di mata wanita itu, dan ia menatapnya dekat-dekat.

"Melakukan apa?" Kurapika balik bertanya.

"Menganggap diri sendiri sebagai orang lain, daripada hidup sebagai dirimu yang sebenarnya. Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Ishtar yang tak berdasar, mata itu membuatnya tenggelam, membujuknya untuk mengatakan kebenaran, memberitahunya bahwa berbohong tak ada gunanya. Mulut Kurapika mulai terbuka, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

"Aku dapat melihat kebenaran, Nak. True Vision-ku tidak membohongiku." Ishtar menegakkan badannya dan menarik rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Menampakkan bola mata yang seluruhnya berwarna putih, dengan sekilas pusaran benang perak, seperti warna marmer. Warna itu terlihat hidup, berputar dan melingkar tanpa akhir, menampakkan dimensi yang lain. Kurapika menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat mata itu; ia tahu bahwa wanita yang berada di hadapannya berada di tingkatan yang berbeda. Dan bukan manusia.

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Kurapika dalam suara berbisik yang pelan.

Ishtar memberi Kurapika senyumnya yang menakjubkan, tapi ia tidak menjawab. "Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu. Walaupun aku ragu kau dapat menemukan jawabannya sendiri." Ia terkekeh geli. "Tapi kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi, apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?"

Kurapika memandang Ishtar dengan waspada. Mengetahui bahwa wanita itu dapat melihat kebenaran, tak peduli seberapa mengesankan seseorang berbohong, ini membuat Kurapika merasa tertekan. Khususnya saat Ishtar bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Entah bagaimana, Kurapika mengerti kenapa Kuroro tidak suka berada di sekitar wanita itu. Saat Ishtar menatapnya, terasa setiap bagian dari dirinya, dikupas lapis demi lapis seperti bawang, semua pertahanannya tak berguna di hadapan Ishtar, hingga akhirnya wanita itu sampai ke inti jiwa Kurapika di mana semua kebenaran berada. Jiwa Kurapika terasa bagaikan telanjang di hadapan Ishtar. Saat ia melihat mata marmer itu, perasaan itu semakin meningkat. Ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ishtar.

"Ah, maafkan gangguanku ini." Ishtar menjatuhkan tangannya dan rambutnya pun jatuh kembali menutupi mata seputih susu itu. Lalu mereka berada dalam keheningan yang memekakkan. Ishtar mengambil waktu untuk mengamati reaksi Si Kuruta terhadap kata-katanya.

"Kau berbohong kepada dirimu sendiri, dan aku tidak berpendapat itu sehat. Apa yang mendorongmu untuk melakukan tindakan yang menyedihkan itu?" ia berkata lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih lembut, dan ada sekilas perhatian terdengar di sana.

"Menyedihkan? Ini untuk keselamatanku sendiri," Kurapika menjawab. Oh, dupa itu membuat kepalanya terasa ringan.

"Keselamatan? Jadi kau dapat bertahan cukup lama untuk membalaskan dendammu terhadap Gen'ei Ryodan?" Ishtar mengambil hookah dan menghirupnya lagi.

"Ya. Aku harus membuat mereka membayar karena telah membunuh seluruh sukuku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," jawab Kurapika dengan monoton, seperti pidato yang sudah dilatih.

"Hmm…bahkan dengan mengorbankan dirimu yang sebenarnya? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri? Jiwamu tersiksa dengan bayangan masa lalumu, dengan kebencian menghantuimu bagaikan wabah, dan dengan penyangkalan dirimu sendiri. Kenapa menyangkal dirimu yang sebenarnya? Kau akan menyesalinya nanti." Ia berkata dalam suara yang pelan dan tenang. Sesaat, Ishtar menutup matanya. "Tubuhmu mungkin masih tetap hidup, tapi jiwamu bisa saja mati pada suatu saat nanti. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"…Aku sudah memutuskan." Kurapika memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia tahu harganya mahal, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain yang lebih baik. Ishtar memandangnya sejenak, menilainya diam-diam.

"Aku mengerti," kata Ishtar saat ia menghempuskan kepulan asap yang tipis.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata, dengan desakan terdengar di nada suaranya. "Terutama dia," ia berkata dengan suara yang lebih pelan sambil melirik Kuroro yang masih tertidur. Ishtar membiarkan matanya tertahan pada Kurapika, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Kurapika lagi, suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Tanya saja, aku akan menjawabnya jika aku bisa atau jika menurutku itu boleh dijawab," Ishtar berkata dengan sekilas kekuasaan terdengar dari nada suaranya. Untuk sesaat Kurapika ragu, kemudian melirik Kuroro lagi sejenak.

"Apa kau ibunya?"

Mata Ishtar berkedip mendengar pertanyaan Kurapika, dan tetap diam untuk beberapa detik sebelum menampakkan senyum sedih namun paling menawan yang pernah Kurapika lihat dari diri wanita itu. Ishtar tertawa dengan lembut.

"Kuharap begitu," Ishtar berkata dalam suara yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Aku membesarkannya, tapi anak itu tidak akan memanggilku ibu. Aku tak berpikir ia akan melakukannya." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang cantik dan sejuntai rambut ikal bergoyang di wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kau membesarkannya? Tapi dia bilang anak-anak dibuang di sini, di Ryuusei-gai," Kurapika cemberut karena perbedaan itu.

"Memang itu adalah hukum tak tertulis yang ditetapkan oleh warga di sini. Dalam kasusnya…," suara Ishtar menggantung dan pandangannya jatuh kepada Kuroro. Ia memandangnya dengan pandangan rindu, tapi kemudian menghela napas kembali. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu lagi."

"Hah?" Kurapika pikir wanita itu sangat ingin memberitahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Kuroro, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu datang kepadanya dan membuat Ishtar berubah pikiran.

"Mengenai masa lalunya, masa kecilnya, sejarahnya, bukan hakku untuk memberitahukan semua itu kepadamu. Jika kau ingin tahu, tanya dia," katanya tegas, dengan nada suara yang terdengar pasti.

"Oh…"

Entah bagaimana, Kurapika merasa kecewa. Bukannya ia sangat ingin mengenal Kuroro lebih baik, tapi ia bingung. Di sini, di hadapannya, ada seorang wanita, lady yang sempurna, bukan manusia (sejauh yang Kurapika tahu), sangat lembut dan bersikap layaknya seorang ibu terhadap Kuroro, pembunuh yang kejam dan berdarah dingin, yang telah membunuh seluruh sukunya hanya untuk mata mereka. Kehadiran figur seorang ibu tidak selaras dengan insting haus darah yang dimiliki Kuroro sebagai seorang pembunuh. Ada sesuatu yang salah di masa pertumbuhannya, atau masa lalunya, dan itu mengganggu Kurapika. Ia ingin tahu kenapa. Apa yang membentuknya menjadi pembunuh seperti saat ini? Kurapika pun melihat Kuroro menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Ishtar, sementara wanita itu mencoba untuk menjembatani jurang tersebut. Ini ironis, dan tentu saja menjengkelkan Kurapika. Kuroro membiarkan Ishtar begitu saja, sementara Kurapika mengidam-idamkan figur seorang ibu untuknya sendiri; untuk ibunya yang telah dibunuh dengan kejam lima tahun yang lalu atas perintah Kuroro.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai bicara denganmu." Ishtar menghirup dupanya lagi dan meniupnya ke arah Kurapika. Lagi-lagi, asap mengelilingi kepalanya dan membuainya ke dalam rasa kantuk yang memusingkan. Sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak, ia mendengar suara Ishtar yang terdengar jauh,

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahunya mengenai percakapan rahasia kecil kita."

.

.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama?" Ishtar bersandar ke bantal lembut di belakangnya dan menutup matanya. "Sepuluh tahun?"

"Hampir," jawab Kuroro dingin. Ia sempat terkejut saat menemukan dirinya berada begitu dekat dengan Ishtar saat terbangun dari tidur karena bius dupa itu. Tapi kemudian, seharusnya ia tak perlu terkejut lagi.

"Dan kau tak pernah mengunjungiku, bahkan tidak menghubungiku sekalipun," Ishtar menghela napas.

Kuroro tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi hanya melihat kepada Si Kuruta yang sedang tertidur. Ia tak pernah sengaja mengamati pemuda itu dekat-dekat saat ia sedang tidur, tapi kali ini, Kuroro menyadari sesuatu. Entah apakah ia hanya berhalusinasi akibat dari dupa itu, atau ia hanya melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat feminin saat ia sedang tidur; tak ada tatapan marah maupun raut wajah cemberut, hanya wajah tak berdosa seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun. Seolah Kurapika berubah menjadi sosok yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Ishtar melihat ketertarikan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba terhadap pemuda itu dan terkekeh.

"Beri tahu aku lebih banyak tentang anak itu."

"…Tak ada lagi yang bisa aku beritahukan padamu mengenai dirinya. Aku sudah memberitahumu semua yang aku tahu. Sekarang, cukup sudah basa-basi ini," ia menuntut dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak sabaran seperti biasanya, Kuroro?" Ishtar menggelengkan kepalanya secara dramatis sekali lagi. Segera setelah Kuroro jatuh ke dalam tidur nyenyak, tak terganggu apapun, Ishtar menegakkan badannya. Ia melihat kepada belenggu gaib yang menghubungkan kedua musuh bebuyutan itu.

"Keluarlah, Hassamunnin. Aku tahu kau ada di situ."

"Kau mendapatkanku, Lady. Kau tetap tajam seperti biasanya. Kau memiliki rasa hormatku terhadapmu."

Sebuah bola dengan cahaya biru yang lemah keluar dari belenggu gaib itu dan mengapung di udara. Jin kecil muncul dalam kepulan asap berwarna biru dan membungkuk dalam sikap yang terhormat. Ishtar menertawakan kepura-puraannya dalam bersikap baik seperti itu.

"Jangan mencoba merayuku, Hassamunnin. Kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil terhadapku," Ishtar tersenyum padanya. "Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke masalah. Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

"Ck, aku bertaruh pasti anak itu mendapatkan sikapnya darimu," Hassamunnin memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan tidak senang.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Ishtar kembali bersandar ke bantalnya dengan malas, tapi sebenarnya ia senang mendengarnya. "Sekarang ke masalah itu."

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan ikatan itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cerita mereka akan berakhir," kata Hassamunnin dengan tegas, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya. "Lagipula, aku memegang teguh mantraku!"

"Aku tahu itu, Nak." Ishtar menghirup dan menghembuskan asap dari dupanya. "Tapi aku memang tertarik tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka akan berkembang. Musuh bebuyutan yang terikat belenggu dan menghubungkan nyawa mereka satu sama lain. Seorang akan mati jika yang lainnya pun mati. Betapa ironis."

"Jadi secara spesifik, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Apa yang dapat kau lakukan untukku?"

"Hmm…" Hasamunnin berbalik dan memandang kedua sosok yang sedang tertidur itu. "Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang belenggu itu."

Ishtar menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Jelaskan."

"Kau lihat di sana," jin itu menunjuk ke arah belenggu gaib. "Mereka dibatasi oleh rantai di pergelangan tangan mereka. Aku dapat merubah batasan itu untuk melibatkan seluruh bagian tubuh, tidak hanya pergelangan tangan mereka."

"Berarti sekarang mereka bisa menggerakkan tangan dengan bebas dan tetap dibatasi oleh jarak, tapi lebih fleksibel."

"Ya. Di kaki mereka, lengan, atau bahkan rambut, selama mereka berada dalam jarak yang diberikan belenggu itu, semua akan baik-baik saja," Hassamunnin mengangguk.

"Hmm…cukup bagus. Lakukan."

Dengan bibir yang manyun karena merasa jengkel telah diperintah, jin itu berbalik dan melakukan tugasnya dengan sekali kibasan tangan. Rantai itu hilang, tapi sebagai gantinya, seluruh tubuh Kuroro dan Kurapika diselubungi aura tipis Hassamunnin. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, jin itu kembali berbalik kepada Ishtar untuk menunggu pujian.

"Bagus," Ishtar berkata. "Terimakasih telah menjawab permintaanku."

"Oh, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu senang, Lady." Lagi-lagi, ia membungkuk dengan hormat. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang ingin menyita banyak waktu dan energimu untuk membesarkan seorang anak manusia," Hassamunnin berkata lagi sambil melihat Kuroro dengan ketertarikan yang baru. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, ya?" Ishtar mengangkat tangannya dan menempatkan dagunya di telapak tangan, sikunya ditempatkan di atas bantal empuk sementara tangan yang satunya lagi tetap memegang hookah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat malam saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kuroro. Hujan itu, sosok yang tak bernyawa, darah, raut wajahnya, dan mata itu. Ishtar masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, seolah hal itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

"Mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya di pandangan pertama," ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Pada seorang anak?" sekarang Hassamunnin benar-benar terdengar terkejut. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau seorang pedofil."

"Bukan dalam arti seperti itu, Bodoh!" Ishtar meliriknya tajam. Jin itu gemetar saat pandangan Ishtar merasukinya. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, ia akan termutilasi ke dalam beberapa bagian yang tidak dapat dikenali karena tatapan Ishtar.

"Baiklah…jika tidak ada lagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku, aku akan pergi…"

"Hassamunnin?" Ishtar memanggil jin itu sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam asap berwarna biru.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan mengawasi mereka?"

"Tentu saja."

"Datanglah padaku segera…," ia terdiam untuk sesaat. "…Jika itu terjadi…"

Jin Hassamunnin memandang wanita itu sejenak. Wanita anggun itu, Lady Ryuusei-gai, memandang Kuroro Lucifer, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, dengan pandangan seperti pandangan seorang ibu. Dan wanita itu bahkan bukan manusia. Wajah Hassamunnin pun menjadi lebih lembut.

"Aku mengerti. Kau benar-benar peduli pada anak itu, ya?"

"Dia anakku," Ishtar tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Apakah…" Hassamunnin melihat ke arah Kuroro. "Dia tahu apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu."

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dia rasakan…," sebuah senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya. "Jika dia tahu bahwa dia telah dibesarkan oleh seorang Medusa?"

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please… ^^


	5. Kurapika and Her Trueself

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

Gender-bender. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5 : KURAPIKA'S TRUE SELF**

Diam-diam Kuroro melihat ke rekannya yang sedang tidur. Ia mengamati struktur wajahnya dengan hati-hati, mencatat bahwa semakin ia memandangnya, ia semakin merasa bahwa pemuda itu telah berubah. Pandangan marah dan raut wajah cemberut tetap terlihat di sana kapanpun Kuroro mengeluarkan komentar yang membuat pemuda itu marah atau kesal, tapi bukan itu yang sedang Kuroro pikirkan saat ini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dengan tepat ia jelaskan telah berubah, dan Kuroro tidak tahu apakah hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

Mereka sudah bepergian bersama sekitar dua minggu lamanya, dan mereka telah belajar untuk mempercayai satu sama lain pada bagian (kecil) masalah tertentu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroro dan Kurapika telah sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan mencoba untuk saling mencekik satu sama lain hingga mati dalam tidur mereka. Dengan cara ini, keduanya dapat tidur lebih nyenyak pada malam hari. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan di Ryuusei-gai, terutama dengan Ishtar, mereka meninggalkan kota itu secepatnya. Jan cukup kecewa melihat Kuroro pergi begitu cepat, dan memberitahu pria itu bahwa para tetua di konsil ingin berbicara dengannya. Kuroro harus menolak. Berbicara dengan Konsil dengan Kurapika bersamanya bukanlah suatu hal yang bijak untuk dilakukan. Kuroro akan kembali lain waktu, saat ia dan Kurapika akhirnya terbebas dari belenggu gaib itu.

Ishtar telah memberitahu Kuroro dan Kurapika mengenai kesepakatannya dengan Hassamunnin. Jin itu menolak untuk melepaskan belenggu di antara mereka, sehingga Kuroro dan Kurapika tak punya pilihan lain selain menemukan jin lain, atau makhluk gaib lainnya, dengan kekuatan yang melebihi Hassamunnin dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencabut mantranya. Ishtar memberi mereka sepasang cincin yang akan memberi tahu jika ada makhluk gaib di dekat mereka. Ini berarti bahwa Kuroro dan Kurapika harus bepergian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain secara acak, dengan kata lain, berkeliling dunia. Di samping itu, ada hal lain yang mengganggu Kuroro. Sebelum mereka pergi, Ishtar membisikkan sesuatu padanya,

"_Saat perubahan yang tidak normal terjadi pada anak itu, segera hubungi aku. Mengerti?"_

Kuroro ingin mendebatnya, tapi ia mendengar finalitasdalam nada suaranya. Tak peduli seberapa ingin ia membantah, saat Ishtar memberikan perintah kepadanya, Kuroro harus memenuhinya. Ia tahu dari nada suara wanita itu bahwa yang ia bicarakan adalah hal yang penting, dan sebaiknya Kuroro mengikuti nasihatnya, tambah lagi dengan mempertimbangkan bahwa Ishtar memiliki True Vision. Yang membuat Kuroro penasaran, ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Jika Ishtar sangat serius mengenai hal ini, berarti ada sesuatu yang kritis namun ia tidak akan memberitahukan itu kepada Kuroro. Sejauh ini, tidak terjadi apapun.

Hal lain yang Kuroro sadari; jarak di antara dirinya dan Kurapika sudah melebar. Ia tidak tahu apakah Si Kuruta menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi jarak di antara mereka telah bertambah sekitar 20 cm. Kuroro tahu perubahan ada di pihak Kurapika. Lagipula, ini tidaklah seperti ia membenci pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, Kuroro tertarik pada potensinya yang tak terbatas_, _belum lagi kemampuan Nen-nya yang serba guna. Bahkan ia berpikir untuk membuat Kurapika bergabung dengan Gen'ei Ryodan. Kuroro telah mempelajari kemungkinan ini_, _walaupun sekarang ia menyadari bahwa Si Pemuda Kuruta adalah orang yang pintar dan tidak akan mudah terpengaruh bujukannya. Jika hal ini bukanlah hal yang mustahil, maka kemungkinan hal ini hampir mustahil.

Suara gemerisik dari semak-semak membuat Kuroro waspada. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya, mencoba memasuki kegelapan hutan di sekitar mereka namun tak terlihat apapun. Angin bertiup, membelai rambut hitam Kuroro. Mungkin itu hanya beberapa ekor hewan liar yang muncul pada malam hari, tapi ia harus memastikannya. Mungkin saja perampok, atau yang lebih buruk lagi; pemburu bayaran. Ia mengerahkan En-nya untuk memeriksa sekitar, untuk berjaga-jaga. Bahkan jika orang-orang yang mengintai mereka adalah Pengguna Nen yang sedang dalam kondisi Zetsu, mereka tetap saja tak bisa melarikan diri dari En milik Kuroro. Betul juga, Kuroro mendeteksi ada beberapa orang, menyebar di sekitar dirinya dan Kurapika, mempersiapkan sebuah penyergapan.

"Bangun," ia menepuk sekilas bahu Kurapika. Pemuda itu mudah terbangun; ia hanya memerlukan sebuah tepukan di bahu untuk membuatnya membuka matanya.

"Ada apa?" Kurapika bertanya dengan terkantuk-kantuk dan sedikit merasa kesal. Hal ini membuat Kuroro melongo, bagaimana sebuah gerakan tubuh yang sederhana membuatnya bisa menimbulkan kekesalan pemuda itu.

"Kita punya tamu tak diundang. Bersiaplah," 

Si Kuruta menggerutu dengan tidak senang namun ia tetap mematuhi Kuroro dengan wajah yang benar-benar cemberut. Kurapika beranjak duduk dengan malas, berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak waspada, padahal sebenarnya ia benar-benar terjaga seperti saat siang hari. "Siapa?"

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin pemburu bayaran, atau hanya perampok," Kuroro mengangkat bahu, dan kembali ke posisi duduknya yang biasa. Mereka menunggu sambil berpura-pura bahwa mereka hanya sedang duduk-duduk di dekat api unggun.

"Jangan bunuh siapapun," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata sambil menatap bara api.

Kuroro memberinya pandangan yang membingungkan. "Kita mulai."

Seolah menjawab isyaratnya, sekelompok orang melompat dari semak-semak di sekeliling mereka, semuanya mengarahkan senjata ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Secara bersamaan, keduanya melompat agar tidak ditusuk atau dibelah oleh orang-orang itu, namun pada kekuatan yang berbeda tingkatannya. Kuroro melompat lebih jauh, menyeret Kurapika bersamanya karena jarak di antara mereka hanya sekitar 40 cm. Kurapika tersandung dan menabraknya. Ia kehilangan pijakannya dan harus berpegang erat kepada Kuroro; bersandar ke dada pria itu, tepatnya, untuk mencegah agar ia tidak jatuh, sementara Kuroro harus memegangi sikunya.

"Ceroboh," Kuroro menyeringai.

"DIAM!" bentak Kurapika, ia pun segera melepaskan diri dari Kuroro. Ia menegakkan badannya dan mengamati wajah para penyerang itu.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang kita dapatkan di sini," salah satu dari orang-orang itu bicara, yaitu seorang pria berkulit coklat yang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan. "Kuroro Lucifer dan kekasihnya!"

"AKU LAKI-LAKI!" Kurapika berteriak kepada pria itu, ia sangat marah. Kuroro, orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan Kurapika setiap saat ada orang yang keliru menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis, hanya terkekeh. Kurapika menoleh kepadanya dengan mata yang melotot.

"Sejujurnya, menurutku kau harus menaruh pengumuman di keningmu yang mengatakan : aku laki-laki," goda Kuroro.

"Diam, Brengsek!" Kurapika merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar.

"Apapun itu, kau tidak beruntung, Bocah. Malam ini kami akan mendapatkan hadiah untuk kepalanya, tapi menurutku kau juga harus ikut," pria berotot itu berkata lagi sambil melangkah mendekati Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Jadi kau pemburu bayaran," Kuroro berkata, menegaskan rasa penasarannya. "Maaf, Tuan-Tuan, tapi aku bermaksud untuk membiarkan diriku ditangkap oleh kalian."

"Kau tahu?" Si Pria Berotot menyeringai. "Pengumumannya mengatakan : 'Hidup atau Mati'."

"Hm…menarik," Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya, memperlihatkan sikap tubuhnya yang biasa saat ia sedang berpikir.

Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengkel. Ia tak bisa percaya, pria berkulit coklat itu sangat bodoh. Bahkan semua pemburu bayaran itu tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Kuroro Lucifer. Bahkan Kuroro akan mengatasi mereka sendirian secara sekaligus; dan mereka memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa jika perlu mereka akan membunuh Kuroro demi hadiah itu.

"Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bagi kita untuk bertarung secara berdampingan."

"Benar," Kurapika menyeringai. Biasanya mereka selalu mencoba untuk saling mencekik satu sama lain. "Menurutmu kita berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan?"

"Tidak. Menurutku ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengukur kecocokan kita dalam bertempur."

"Apa?"

Sebelum Kuroro dapat menjelaskan lebih jauh, para pemburu bayaran itu kehilangan kesabaran dan menyerang mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Kuroro dan Kurapika dikelilingi orang-orang itu dalam satu lingkaran penuh. Mereka tidak dapat melepaskan diri karena belenggu itu, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk melompat, karena saat mereka berada di udara, keadaannya akan lebih rawan. Hanya ada satu pilihan bagi Kurapika. Ia mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain-nya dan mengelilingi dirinya dan Kuroro dalam bentuk spiral. Rantai Nen itu memblokir semua serangan, dan dengan satu dorongan, membelokkannya kepada para pemburu bayaran itu. Mereka terkejut dengan trik kecilnya, mulut mereka menganga seperti laci yang terbuka karena engselnya yang longgar.

"Dapatkah kau bertarung hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kananmu?" tiba-tiba Kuroro bertanya.

"Sepertinya bisa. Kenapa?" Kurapika tidak melihat Kuroro saat ia bertanya, pandangannya tertuju pada musuh yang ada di hadapan mereka, walaupun ia ingin meminta penjelasan lebih banyak dari Kuroro.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita harus bertarung seperti ini." Tiba-tiba Kuroro menarik tangan kiri Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya. Kurapika tersentak karena sentuhan yang mendadak dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, tapi Kuroro tidak menghiraukannya. Ia bergeser dan berdiri menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah Kurapika. "Belenggu ini membatasi gerakan kita. Akan lebih mudah jika kita berpegangan tangan."

Kurapika mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kuroro. Jika mereka bertarung sendiri-sendiri tanpa saling berpegangan, mereka akan lupa mengenai belenggu gaib itu dan mungkin akan menghasilkan gerakan yang sembrono. Jika mereka berpegangan tangan, mereka akan selalu berada dalam jarak yang diijinkan, dan dapat mengurangi kemungkinan melakukan kesalahan yang bodoh. Tangan besar Kuroro menyelimuti sepenuhnya tangan Kurapika yang lebih kecil, dan Kuroro memeganginya erat-erat. Bahkan jika Kurapika tidak memegang balik tangannya, ia tahu ia tidak akan terlepas dari pegangannya itu. Lengan Kurapika menjadi kaku untuk sementara, seolah terkena penyakit setelah bersentuhan dengan Kuroro Lucifer, tapi Kurapika memaksa lengannya untuk rileks. Walau bagaimanapun juga, perhatiannya tak boleh teralih dari para pemburu bayaran itu hanya karena sebuah sentuhan fisik.

"Baiklah," Kurapika menjawab dengan berat hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu memegang balik tangan Kuroro. Kuroro mengambil Pisau Benz-nya, sementara Kurapika mengambil tanto miliknya. Mereka sedikit menekukkan lutut ke dalam posisi bertarung.

"Ayo mulai pestanya."

.

.

Kuroro menghapus darah dari wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang penuh noda darah dengan pakaian yang bersih. Setelah selesai, ia melihat sekitar. Tubuh tak bernyawa berserakan di mana-mana, belum lagi darahnya. Ia duduk di atas batang pohon yang jatuh dan menoleh untuk melihat rekannya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kuroro sempat terkejut, Si Kuruta mau bekerjasama sepenuhnya dalam pertempuran. Ia tidak mengira tingkatan kecocokan di antara mereka, mengingat kebencian pemuda itu yang sangat mendalam terhadapnya. Yang mengganggu Kuroro adalah bahwa pemuda itu mencoba untuk tidak membunuh seorangpun, semua karena nilai-nilai moralitasnya yang aneh. Itu adalah kesalahan Kurapika, dan pada akhirnya, ia harus menerima akibatnya.

Salah seorang pemburu bayaran yang Kurapika kira telah berhasil ia lumpuhkan bangkit kembali dan menyerangnya. Kurapika berkelit dari pisau itu, dalam jarak satu inci lagi hampir saja mengenai pipinya. Namun akhirnya pisau itu mengenai antingnya. Kurapika tersentak kaget, sesaat ia kehilangan konsentrasinya dan para pemburu bayaran itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyayatnya, menyobek bagian depan bajunya hingga terbuka. Pada detik berikutnya, wajah Kurapika terlihat benar-benar marah lalu ia menendang ulu hati pria itu. Pria itu kesakitan, dan tanpa ampun Kurapika memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dengan keras…menggunakan ujung gagang tanto-nya. Kuroro mendengar suara retak, dan yakin bahwa Kurapika telah meretakkan tengkorak pria itu; menjadikannya pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukan Kurapika dalam pertarungan ini. Sepertinya pukulan Kurapika menyebabkan pendarahan yang parah di dalam kepalanya.

Saat Kuroro mengirimkan dua orang pemburu bayaran lagi untuk menemui Penciptanya, ia menyadari Kurapika bersikap aneh. Kurapika mulai gemetar, menggumamkan "Antingku" seperti orang gila sambil memegangi sebelah telinganya. Terganggu dengan menurunnya konsentrasi Kurapika, Kuroro menarik Kurapika ke arahnya dan menoleh untuk memberinya suatu tatapan peringatan namun ia terkejut melihat ketakutan di mata biru pemuda itu.

"Ada ap—"

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika ambruk. Refleks, Kuroro menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri dan memeluknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kurapika tiba-tiba pingsan. Ia yakin Kurapika sama sekali tidak tergores, jadi ia mencoret kemungkinan pemuda itu terkena racun. Saat Kuroro mendengar teriakan perang dari pemburu bayaran yang tersisa, Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa dan menanyai Kurapika nanti. Dengan tangan kiri Kuroro memegangi Si Kuruta yang lemah dengan melingkarkan tangannya di perut pemuda itu, Kuroro menghabisi lawannya dengan satu sayatan di tenggorokan mereka. Ia terkejut karena Kurapika terasa begitu ringan dalam pelukannya.

Setelah memastikan semua pemburu bayaran itu sudah mati, Kuroro menjatuhkan Kurapika ke batang pohon terdekat dan memeriksa apapun yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan pemuda itu pingsan. Ia memeriksa lengan, kaki dan wajahnya, tapi tak ada apapun. Saat ia akan memeriksa lehernya, Kuroro menyadari bahwa pakaian Kurapika sobek karena sayatan pisau dan menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana. Sebuah dugaan muncul di benaknya, wajah Kuroro pun menjadi pucat. Ia bersumpah, ia memiliki karma yang benar-benar buruk. Di sana, di balik pakaian Kurapika yang sobek, Kuroro melihat dua (walaupun kecil) tonjolan di dadanya.

Kurapika Kuruta benar-benar seorang gadis.

.

.

Kuroro menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, dalam sikap berpikirnya yang khas. Sikunya bertumpu di pangkuan, sementara matanya tertuju pada Si Kuruta yang sedang tertidur. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa selalu merasa aneh saat melihatnya. Kuroro merasa bahwa gadis itu lebih dari apa yang dilihatnya; dan ternyata itu benar. Kuroro mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menatap benda itu ragu-ragu dengan matanya yang gelap. Inilah yang dimaksud oleh Ishtar. Wanita itu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kurapika seorang gadis; tak diragukan lagi, ia mengetahuinya melalui True Vision. Kuroro meraba tombol ponsel dengan ibu jarinya untuk sesaat, bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus menghubungi Ishtar atau tidak. Lagipula, sekarang ia berurusan dengan seorang gadis, dan Kuroro membutuhkan nasihatnya. Ia tidak pernah menangani seorang wanita sebelumnya, apalagi seorang gadis remaja. Oh tentu ia pernah berurusan dengan wanita; Machi, Shizuku dan Pakunoda, tapi mereka kasusnya berbeda. Kuroro tidak pernah menyentuh seorang wanita pun dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah tertarik kepada mereka, kecuali jika mereka menunjukkan potensi yang tidak biasa sebagai seorang petarung dan mungkin kemudian Kuroro akan tertarik untuk merekrut mereka.

"Tidak," bisik Kuroro kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. "Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri, lihat dulu bagaimana jadinya nanti. Jika aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri, aku tak perlu menghubunginya." Ia menoleh untuk memandang Kurapika lagi.

"Sungguh, kau benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala dan menempatkan aku dalam kondisi yang sulit. Pertama kau membunuh Uvo, kemudian menangkapku dan membuatku tak berdaya dengan Judgement Chain-mu. Lalu kita terjebak bersama seperti ini, dan sekarang kau berubah menjadi seorang gadis," Kuroro mengutarakan pikirannya. Seulas senyum nampak di wajahnya yang dingin.

'Kau benar-benar anak yang menarik, Kurapika. Begitu penuh dengan kejutan, kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan,' pikir Kuroro senang.

Sebuah erangan lemah dari Kurapika membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro dan ia pun bergerak. Matanya terbuka, dan menatap langit yang mulai gelap dengan linglung. Perlahan Kurapika menoleh, mengamati sekitarnya. Saat ia melihat mayat-mayat yang ada di sana, Kurapika terdiam. Ia berkedip dua kali, mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada suara tanpa emosi, menarik perhatian Kurapika.

Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Kuroro secara terbalik. Ia menatapnya dengan mata yang membelalak, jelas sekali ia seolah tak percaya. Namun ada juga keraguan terlihat di matanya. Kuroro memandang lurus ke mata gadis itu, mencoba mengartikan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Kurapika dengan suara berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuroro bertanya, berpura-pura seolah ia tak mengerti maksud Kurapika, tapi seringai di wajahnya mengatakan segalanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" bentak Kurapika. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi terhenti sambil tersentak karena batasan jarak 40 cm membatasi dirinya untuk berpindah lebih jauh lagi dari Kuroro. Kurapika mendesis, ia mengatur posisi untuk duduk di atas batang pohon di samping Kuroro pada jarak maksimum sejauh 40 cm dari Kuroro. Melihat bagian depan bajunya sobek, Kurapika menggenggamnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Kurapika mengernyit, dan terlihat ragu untuk menjawab tapi Kuroro menunggu dengan sabar. "Lima tahun," akhirnya ia menjawab.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Ia melakukan itu tepat setelah pembantaian sukunya; suatu keputusan berani yang datang dari seorang gadis berumur tiga belas tahun.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?" tiba-tiba Kurapika bertanya dengan membentak, mata merahnya bersinar marah dalam kegelapan. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain yang lebih baik. Bepergian sendiri sebagai seorang gadis lebih tidak menguntungkan dan membahayakan daripada sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Dia masih orang yang sama…Kurapika, orang yang keras yang Kuroro kenal. 'Setidaknya kepribadiannya tidak berubah seiring dengan perubahan tubuhnya,' pikir Kuroro. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega. Sekarang karena anak itu sudah bangun dan sadar kembali, ketidakyakinan Kuroro atas situasi ini telah berganti dengan rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kau hidup sebagai seorang gadis," ia bertanya, tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Bahkan Kuroro menatap Kurapika lebih dekat. Ia menyadari bahwa sosok feminin dalam diri Kurapika sekarang bertambah setelah penyamaran itu lepas darinya.

Kurapika memegangi dadanya lebih erat. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak merasa seperti diriku sendiri. Rasanya…aneh," ia mengakui, entah kenapa ia merasa malu. Kurapika tak mengerti kenapa ia menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro, tapi ia harus menjawabnya, kalau tidak ia akan merasa tidak nyaman. Kurapika harus mengatakannya.

"Hm…," jawab Kuroro tanpa sadar sambil terus menatap wajah Kurapika. Ia meraih dan memiringkan dagu Kurapika untuk membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Kuroro mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat, agar bisa mengamatinya lebih jauh. Merasa terkejut dan tersipu, Kurapika menggeram dan mengangkat tangannya.

PLAKK!

"Jangan sentuh aku," desisnya marah.

Tamparan itu bukanlah tamparan yang benar-benar keras, tapi tetap saja tamparan Kurapika membuat pipi Kuroro memerah. Kuroro terkekeh geli, dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sikap tubuhmu sudah berubah seperti seorang gadis," Kuroro memberitahunya. "Terakhir, kau memukulku. Kali ini, kau menamparku."

"Kalau kau lebih memilih untuk dipukul daripada ditampar, bagiku itu tak masalah." Kurapika menaikkan kepalan tangannya, siap menyerang Kuroro lagi tapi pria itu mengangkat tangannya pura-pura menyerah.

Kurapika memberinya tatapan tajam sebelum memalingkan wajah dan kembali menatap ke pangkuannya. Wajahnya terlihat bermasalah lagi dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kurapika harus mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi segalanya mulai dari sekarang, kali ini ia kembali menjadi seorang gadis. Kuroro memandangnya dengan ketertarikan yang baru. Hal ini membuatnya terkejut, bagaimana seorang gadis bisa melalui cobaan seberat itu, mengorbankan gender aslinya agar bisa bertahan dengan lebih baik jadi ia bisa melacaknya—melacak mereka—dan membalas dendam atas kematian saudara-saudara sesukunya, menanggung beban berat, berlatih Nen dan latihan fisik yang melelahkan, mendorong dirinya sendiri ke dalam masa kedewasaan yang masih terlalu awal baginya agar bisa bertahan hidup. Ini membuat Kuroro melihat Kurapika dalam cahaya yang berbeda; ia tahu Kurapika adalah orang yang kuat saat ia masih sebagai seorang laki-laki, tapi sekarang ia tahu bahwa Kurapika sebenarnya lebih kuat dari itu. Kekuatan dan tekad Kurapika membangkitkan minatnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Anting itu hanyalah satu-satunya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menemukan anting yang lain," kata Kurapika dengan lembut, menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Kau masih berpikir untuk menyamar sebagai laki-laki?" Kuroro bertanya, ia terlihat terkejut.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku hanya akan menyerah dan menerima takdirku?" lagi-lagi Kurapika membentak Kuroro.

"Kau seorang gadis. Kenapa menyangkal dirimu yang sebenarnya? Hiduplah seperti apa adanya dirimu. Apalah arti hidup jika kau hidup sebagai orang lain yang bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya?" Kuroro menantangnya, tanpa tahu bahwa ia sedang mengatakan apa yang pernah Ishtar katakan pada gadis itu. Kurapika membeku dan menatapnya dengan bengong. Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Ishtar bergema di kepalanya.

'_Apa kau yakin? Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini? Kenapa berbohong kepada dirimu sendiri?'_

Kuroro bingung kenapa gadis itu terlihat begitu terjebak dengan kata-katanya. Ia hanya memberitahu Kurapika apa yang ia percayai. Mungkin ia memang seorang kriminal; seorang pembunuh, seorang pencuri, tapi ia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kuroro menerima dirinya sepenuhnya, merangkul sifat sejatinya. Ia bangga atas apa yang ia lakukan, karena hal itu mencerminkan keyakinannya. Kuroro ingin menertawakan situasi yang ironis ini; dia, seorang kriminal, menjalani hidup yang lebih 'jujur' daripada gadis itu; seorang Hunter yang memburunya sambil hidup dengan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Hal ini menyebabkan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya; ia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengejek Si Kuruta.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Kurapika jengkel.

"Tidak," Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mengeluarkan Fun Fun Cloth-nya. "Ambil sesuatu untuk mengganti bajumu," perintahnya.

Kurapika menggeledah tumpukan baju mereka, dan menarik sebuah kaus abu-abu tua berlengan panjang dan sebuah kaus putih. Ia menatap kaus putih itu, dan mengeluarkan pisaunya tanpa berkata apapun lalu menyobeknya. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menonton. Kurapika membuat semacam balutan dari kaus putih itu, Kuroro tak mengerti untuk apa. Lagipula gadis itu sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Balikkan badanmu," Kurapika berkata dengan datar. "Dan jangan mengintip," ia memperingatkan, nada suaranya terdengar tidak tenang.

Dengan patuh Kuroro berbalik dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro dengan ragu. Ia juga membalikkan badannya, punggung mereka saling menghadap satu sama lain, dan melepaskan bajunya yang sobek. Dengan cepat Kurapika mengambil balutan itu dan melilitkannya di sekitar dadanya, mengikat payudaranya agar lebih nyaman karena saat ini ia tidak punya bra. Setelah ia melilitkan balutan itu, ia tidak bisa mengikat ujung balutan di punggungnya. Kurapika mencobanya beberapa kali, tapi ikatannya selalu terlepas. Kuroro merasakan gerakannya yang gelisah, dan mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sedang mengalami kesulitan atas sesuatu.

"Perlu bantuan?" kata Kuroro tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu walau ia yakin Kurapika akan mengatakan 'urus urusanmu sendiri.'

"Urus urusanmu sendiri," bentak Kurapika keras kepala.

'Benar 'kan?' Kuroro terkekeh tanpa suara.

Saat Kurapika masih bergelut dengan balutan itu, Kuroro menunggu dengan sabar hingga gadis itu menyatakan bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan entah apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kurapika berhenti bergerak-gerak dan ia dapat mendengar suara gemerisik baju saat Kurapika memakai kaus lengan panjangnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai," Kurapika mengumumkan.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke kota terdekat," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hah?" Kurapika mengedipkan matanya. Kenapa diputuskan tiba-tiba sekali?

"Kau perlu membeli beberapa stel baju lain. Dan keperluan lain," Kuroro menjelaskan, memahami kebingungan di wajah Si Kuruta.

"Aku tidak perlu baju lain. Aku baik-baik saja dengan baju yang aku punya sekarang," protes Kurapika. Ia tidak mau mengeluarkan uang dengan tidak perlu, walaupun ada beberapa digit di rekening banknya.

"Sekarang kau seorang gadis," Kuroro berkata sambil sedikit mengernyit.

"Lalu? Aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan pakaian laki-laki. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena memakainya," ucap Kurapika tegas.

"Baik. Lakukan seperti apa yang kau inginkan." Kuroro bangkit dengan sekilas kernyitan tidak senang di wajahnya. "Ayo pergi."

"Ke mana kita pergi?" Kurapika juga bangkit dan menepuk celananya. Kuroro memberinya tatapan yang membingungkan.

"Kau ingin tidur di sini dengan mayat?" kata Kuroro sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah mayat-mayat yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Ayo pergi," Kurapika segera menjawab dan melangkah maju. Kuroro mengikuti dekat di sampingnya, seulas senyum senang terlihat di wajahnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Kubilang aku tidak perlu baju lain!" Kurapika hampir berteriak pada Kuroro. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya dalam kekesalan yang teramat sangat, kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang sambil beradu tatapan dengan Kuroro di depan sebuah toko pakaian di pertengahan jalan. Orang-orang yang lewat melihat mereka dan melihat mereka sebagai pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya berani tertawa, hal ini membuat Kurapika semakin kesal.

"Kau mengganggu pemandangan saat kau memakai pakaian laki-laki seperti itu," jawab Kuroro. Kuroro senang menghargai karya seni, dan dia harus mengakui bahwa Si Gadis Kuruta terlihat cukup cantik, tapi pakaian laki-laki yang ia kenakan menghancurkan segalanya. Setelah pengamatan selama dua hari lamanya, saat mereka sampai di di kota pertama yang mereka lewati, dengan tegas Kuroro memutuskan untuk membeli baju wanita untuk Kurapika, tak peduli ia suka atau tidak.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu," balas Kurapika.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku, karena kau sedang bepergian bersamaku," Kuroro berkata lagi. "Dan aku tidak bisa menerima kau berjalan-jalan dengan gaya yang aneh saat kau bersamaku."

Kurapika menatapnya marah. Kuroro membuatnya terdengar seolah mereka benar-benar 'bersama', dan hal ini menakutkannya. Kurapika punya alasan lain; dia adalah orang yang praktis, dan pakaian laki-laki lebih praktis daripada pakaian wanita. Kurapika beralasan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Aku yakin kita akan menemukan pakaian wanita yang praktis di sini," kata Kuroro dengan penuh rasa kemenangan, karena itu berarti mereka akan masuk ke dalam toko, yang juga berarti ia akan memaksa Kurapika untuk membeli sesuatu saat mereka sudah berada di dalam toko.

Kurapika menyadari kesalahannya, dan diam-diam mengutuk permainan kata yang dilakukan Kuroro. Kuroro menyeretnya ke dalam toko, belenggu di antara mereka mempermudahnya melakukan hal ini, dan Kurapika hanya bisa menurut walau dengan sangat berat hati. Pemilik toko menyapa Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan hangat, tapi mereka hanya melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun dan segera menuju ke bagian pakaian wanita. Dengan cepat Kuroro mencari-cari di antara baju-baju yang dipajang di sana dan menemukan beberapa baju praktis yang cocok untuk Kurapika. Walau enggan, tapi Kurapika mengakui bahwa baju-baju yang dipilih Kuroro untuknya menunjukkan selera yang bagus. Kuroro Lucifer memiliki selera yang bagus dalam masalah mode, sementara Kurapika sendiri terlihat seperti orang dengan gaya yang aneh, hanya berdiri di sana dan mendekap baju apapun yang Kuroro lemparkan padanya. Lalu Kuroro menyeret Kurapika menuju ke counter dan memindahkan baju-baju itu dari pelukan Kurapika ke atas meja.

"Apa kau bisa menukar semua baju ini dengan baju-baju yang kami punya?" Kuroro bertanya dengan sopan sambil mengeluarkan pakaian laki-laki milik Kurapika dari Fun Fun Cloth dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Manajer wanita itu langsung terpesona dengan senyum tampan Kuroro dan tersipu. Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya; kenapa semua gadis terpesona dengan bajingan ini? Kurapika mencuri pandang ke arah Kuroro. Memang ia harus mengakui bahwa Kuroro adalah pria yang tampan; dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan jatuh dan balutan kepala menutupi tattoo yang berbentuk salib di keningnya, dan saat dia mengenakan mantel hitam dengan kemeja hitam berkerah Cina di baliknya.

"T-t-tentu. Mari aku cek terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengurangi tagihan Anda dengan nilai baju-baju ini," kata wanita muda itu dengan gugup lalu memeriksa baju-baju yang disodorkan Kuroro. Kebanyakan baju itu dalam kondisi yang baik, karena Kurapika adalah penggila kebersihan dan kerapihan dan selalu merawat pakaiannya.

"Maaf, apakah kau bisa membantuku…," Kurapika mencondongkan badannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendengarkan Kurapika, lalu permisi dan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Apa—"

"Bukan urusanmu," cepat-cepat Kurapika memotong kalimatnya, menolak untuk memandangnya.

Kurapika mencondongkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas counter. Ia menghela napas…seolah ia merasa kelelahan, dan Kuroro menyadarinya. Mereka telah berlari menuruni bukit untuk menghemat waktu, tapi dia tidak akan lelah hanya karena itu bukan?

Si Manajer segera keluar dari ruangan belakang dengan buntalan kecil di tangannya. Ia memberikan buntalan itu kepada Kurapika dan membisikkan sesuatu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada gadis itu. Kurapika hanya menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dan meletakkan buntalan itu di atas meja.

Kurapika membayar baju-bajunya, karena semua itu adalah miliknya. Ia tidak ingin berhutang kepada Kuroro dalam bentuk apapun. Setelah berada di luar, mereka menyimpan baju-baju itu ke dalam Fun Fun Cloth milik Kuroro.

"Jangan pernah melihat ke dalam sini," Kurapika memperingatkan Kuroro dengan tajam sambil menyimpan buntalan spesialnya ke dalam Fun Fun Cloth. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya kepada gadis itu.

"Ada apa di dalamnya?"

"Pokoknya jangan mengintip!" Kurapika memaksa dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kuroro mengernyit kepadanya, dan tiba-tiba suatu kenyataan menyadarkannya.

"Oh," Kuroro hanya berkata dengan tanpa emosi, tapi di balik itu ia menertawakan rasa malu Kurapika. Tentu saja Kuroro tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan setelah mereka selesai berbelanja, matahari sudah berada rendah di atas horizon, mewarnai kota kecil itu dengan cahaya merahnya yang mulia. Secara bulat Kuroro dan Kurapika memutuskan mencari sebuah penginapan untuk bermalam, walaupun Kurapika enggan menghabiskan sisa hari ini di penginapan. Berdiam dalam sebuah kamar bersama Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan tanpa melakukan apa-apa tidaklah membuatnya senang. Kurapika lebih memilih untuk berada di luar bersamanya, sambil melakukan sesuatu daripada hanya duduk dalam keheningan yang aneh dengan orang yang seharusnya adalah musuhnya. Saat akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan, Kurapika berhenti sebelum ia dan Kuroro memasuki bangunan itu.

"Tunggu. Cerita apa yang akan kau buat kali ini?" dengan curiga Kurapika bertanya kepada Kuroro. Pria itu memberinya sebuah seringai nakal yang membuat Kurapika terkejut.

"Cerita seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bukan adik perempuan yang sudah lama hilang. Itu aneh," Kurapika mengarahkan pandangannya. "Bilang saja kita teman seperjalanan."

"Jika itu yang kau mau." Kuroro berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju penginapan. Kurapika memandangnya dengan cemas. Ada yang salah, pria itu terlihat seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyetujui ide Kurapika dengan begitu mudahnya? Ada sesuatu yang tercium, tapi Kurapika tidak bisa menerkanya.

Satu hal yang pasti, ia memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk, perasaan jengkel yang mengisyaratkan bahwa sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi malam itu. Kurapika mendongak untuk melihat nama penginapan itu.

"The Prancing Pony, hah?"

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! ^^


	6. Delirium

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6 : DELIRIUM**

"Selamat datang! Kamar seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" seorang gadis remaja berambut merah diikat ekor kuda kira-kira seumuran dengan Kurapika menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang lebar saat keduanya memasuki penginapan. Pertama ia melihat Kuroro dan sekilas wajahnya merona saat melihat wajah tampannya; yang membuat Kurapika memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Bagaimanapun, saat gadis itu melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika dekat-dekat, ia terlihat terkejut dan menatap mereka sekitar tiga detik lamanya, sebelum ia tersenyum lagi kepada mereka. Kurapika merasa tak enak.

"Satu kamar dengan dua tempat tidur," kata Kuroro datar, wajahnya terlihat tenang saat ia mengamati ruang tamu penginapan itu.

"Dua tempat tidur?" sekarang gadis itu terdengar bingung. Kurapika rasanya ingin menepuk dahinya. "Oh, baiklah. Buatlah diri kalian betah. Aku akan membereskan kamarnya."

Gadis itu berbalik dan melewati jalan menuju ke counter, di mana ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan buku tamu. Sekarang Kurapika tahu kenapa penginapan itu dinamai The Prancing Pony; putrinya adalah kuda poni itu. Ia beberapa kali melemparkan tatapan aneh ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro, senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada ayahnya, membuat pria tua itu mendongak dan melirik mereka, ia menegur gadis itu dengan lembut dan mengusirnya agar ia melakukan pekerjaannya. Pria tua itu melirik mereka sekali lagi, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan buku tamunya. Saat itu tangan Kurapika sudah gatal ingin mencekik pria yang berada di sampingnya. Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro saat pria itu menghampiri counter sementara ia sendiri mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Selamat malam. Kau berencana untuk menginap berapa lama?" Si Pria Tua menengadah dan tersenyum dengan hangat kepada mereka.

"Selamat malam juga. Mungkin kami akan menginap selama satu malam saja," jawab Kuroro dengan sopan sambil tersenyum tipis. Si Pria Tua menatap mereka lekat-lekat, kemudian menoleh kepada Kurapika.

"Apakah Nona ini baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia sedikit pucat," ia bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Temanku hanya lelah. Kami baru saja datang dari hutan di atas sana," kata Kuroro santai sambil menempatkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Kurapika. Kurapika membeku di bawah sentuhannya, tapi penjaga penginapan tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Oh, gadis yang malang. Jika kau mau, aku akan menyuruh putriku untuk mengantarkan makan malam kalian ke kamar. Bagaimana?" Si Pria Tua menawarkan dengan ramah.

"Anda baik sekali. Terima kasih, kami sangat menghargainya." Kuroro sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dalam sikap tubuh berterima kasih, sementara Kurapika masih berdiri kaku walaupun Kuroro sudah melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala pirang Kurapika.

"Kamarnya sudah siap! Ayo naiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian ke kamar," si gadis berekor kuda menuruni tangga dengan menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri ke arah mereka. Kuroro pun permisi dari hadapan Si Pria Tua bersama dengan Kurapika lalu mengikuti gadis yang sangat bersemangat itu ke lantai dua. Saat Kuroro menaiki tangga, Kurapika menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi ia tidak membiarkan matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Kuroro berpura-pura bersikap acuh tak acuh, menyembunyikan kegembiraannya atas situasi ini.

"Masuklah, ayo masuk. Jendelanya menghadap ke hutan di atas bukit. Kamar mandinya di sana. Jika kalian perlu bantuan, kalian dapat memanggilku. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Fino," gadis itu melangkah masuk dan menjelaskan mengenai kamar itu dengan ceria. Kurapika mengamati kamar itu dengan lelah. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melompat ke tempat tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

"Bisakah tempat tidurnya dipindahkan?" Kuroro bertanya saat melihat ke dua tempat tidur yang terpisah. Mata gadis itu membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro yang terdengar polos dan ia pun merona. Kurapika menatapnya ngeri.

"T-Tentu saja bisa," gadis bernama Fino itu tergagap, wajahnya masih benar-benar merona. "Sebenarnya kau bisa saja meminta kamar dengan satu tempat tidur queen size," Fino melanjutkan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika. Kurapika menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, mencoba untuk tidak memberikan tatapan tajam pada gadis yang tak berdosa itu karena ia tak mengerti bagaimana rumitnya hubungan Kurapika dengan Kuroro.

"Tidak, itu akan membuat temanku menjadi tidak nyaman. Kami ambil kamar ini, terima kasih." Kuroro tersenyum pada Fino dengan hangat, dan gadis itu hampir saja pingsan karena pesonanya. Untung Kurapika tidak melihatnya.

"A-Aku—se-semoga kalian betah di sini!" Fino membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dan berlari keluar dari kamar itu, wajahnya merah semerah tomat. Suasana kamar menjadi sangat hening saat Fino menutup pintu dengan suara klik yang pelan. Keheningan itu buyar saat Kuroro terkekeh.

"Itulah yang terjadi jika kau memilih alasan 'teman'," ia berkata sambil melihat kepada Si Gadis Kuruta yang masih terlihat malu. Kurapika langsung menarik kerah mantelnya dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi!" desisnya sengit.

"Kau juga seharusnya tahu. Apa kau lupa bahwa sekarang kau seorang gadis?" Kuroro tersenyum mengejeknya.

Mata Kurapika membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro, kemarahan gadis itu langsung berganti dengan kebingungan. Benar, pada saat tertentu ketika mereka masih berada di depan penginapan dan belum masuk ke dalam, dalam benaknya ia mengira bahwa ia masih seorang laki-laki, jadi ia berpikir bahwa alasan sebagai teman adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Memiliki seorang gadis sebagai teman seperjalanan akan menimbulkan anggapan yang tidak diinginkan dari penjaga penginapan. Kurapika membeku atas kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya, sementara Kuroro terkekeh lagi dan meraih tangan gadis itu untuk melepaskannya dari mantel yang ia kenakan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu dan tanpa menunggu adanya jawaban, pintu itu langsung terbuka.

"Ini makan malamnya—oh!" Fino melenggang masuk dengan membawa baki berisi makanan di atasnya namun ia berhenti melangkah saat melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dari sudut pandangnya, tampak Kuroro sedang memegang tangan Kurapika dengan mesra, karena gadis itu terlihat lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya; yang sebenarnya hal ini disebabkan oleh kedatangan Fino yang tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang dalam posisi seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, Fino melihat cincin yang sama di jari mereka; cincin Kuroro terpasang di jari tengah tangan kanannya, sementara cincin Kurapika terpasang di jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Lagi-lagi wajah Fino benar-benar merona, dan Kurapika menghela napas berat sebelum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kuroro.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa meletakkannya di atas meja di sebelah sana," kata Kuroro sambil menunjuk meja ke arah meja itu.

"Ah! Y-ya!" dengan cepat Fino meletakkan baki itu ke atas meja lalu membungkuk memohon maaf. "Aku minta maaf telah mengganggu kalian. Silakan lanjutkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kuroro dan Kurapika dapat mendengar Fino berlari menuruni tangga dengan bersemangat. Kurapika merasa benar-benar pusing dan ia berjongkok di lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut, dengan helaan napas berat yang panjang. Kuroro menunduk dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Ayo, kita makan malam."

"Aku lelah, aku tidak lapar," Kurapika berkata dengan suara tertahan.

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan," Kuroro memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau makan," kata Kurapika keras kepala.

"Yah, jika kau tidak makan, aku mau makan, jadi bangunlah." Kuroro membungkuk dan menarik siku Kurapika untuk membuatnya berdiri. Dengan menjerit, Kurapika pun berdiri, terkejut akan kekuatan yang digunakan Kuroro untuk mengangkatnya. Kuroro mengernyit pada gadis itu. "Menurutku kau harus makan lebih banyak. Kau terlalu ringan."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Kurapika lagi, warna merah mulai muncul di pipinya yang pucat. Kuroro menghela napas.

"Dengar, Kurapika. Kita bepergian bersama bukanlah karena pilihan kita, jadi aku tidak ingin membuang waktu dan energiku untuk menjaga seorang gadis yang sakit. Mengerti?" kata Kuroro tegas sambil menatap lurus ke mata Kurapika yang sebiru samudera dengan mata gelapnya yang besar.

"Aku tidak akan sakit," jawab Kurapika. Ia menatap mata pria itu dengan berani. Kurapika gagal menyadari bahwa ini adalah kedua kalinya Kuroro memanggil namanya sejak pertama ia memaksa agar Kuroro tidak memanggil dengan nama sukunya.

"Kau akan sakit kalau kau tidak makan," kata Kuroro dengan nada suara yang terdengar meremehkan. Ia menyeret Kurapika dengan menarik sikunya dan mendudukkan gadis itu di hadapannya. "Sekarang, makan."

Kurapika memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan jengkel, sambil agak melotot padanya. Kenapa pria itu menjadi seperti ini? Kurapika adalah musuhnya, seharusnya Kuroro tidak peduli padanya. Memang benar, mereka akan saling merepotkan satu sama lain jika salah satu dari mereka sakit. Kurapika pun tidak punya keinginan untuk merawat Kuroro jika dia sakit.

Kurapika menunduk melihat makanannya; nasi yang mengepul hangat dan aromanya membuat air liurnya menetes. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar perutnya berbunyi. Dengan enggan Kurapika mengambil peralatan makannya dan memasukkan sesuap kecil makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kurapika mengunyah perlahan, menikmati rasa makanan itu, niat awalnya untuk tidak makan pun terlupakan. Bahunya terkulai dengan santai dan ia mulai makan kembali walaupun perlahan-lahan. Saat Kuroro sudah puas dan yakin bahwa Kurapika akan memakan makanannya, Kuroro pun mulai makan. Mereka bersantap dalam keheningan, dan keduanya menghabiskan makanannya.

"Apa kau mau mandi sekarang?" Kuroro menawarkan saat melihat rasa kantuk mulai menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika, terlalu lelah untuk membuat Kuroro kesal, mangangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kuroro mengeluarkan Fun-Fun Cloth-nya dan memberikan piyama beserta buntalan spesial Kurapika ke tangan gadis itu. Mereka melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi , dan sementara Kurapika mandi di dalam, Kuroro duduk sambil bersandar ke tembok. Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama barunya, mendekap buntalannya di dada. Tanpa saling bicara, Kuroro masuk ke kamar mandi sementara Kurapika duduk bersandar ke tembok. Ia mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, tapi tak lama ia menguap dan tertidur. Mungkin tidur selama 1-2 menit tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Sejauh ini, kondisinya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Kuroro masih bisa mengendalikan situasi. Walaupun Kurapika kembali ke _gender_ aslinya, sejauh ini hal itu tidak menyebabkan banyak gangguan. Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan air hangat membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sisa perjalanan mereka nanti seperti apa, dengan Si Kuruta menjadi seorang gadis sekarang. Satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak akan membiarkan kabar ini sampai ke telinga para anak buahnya. Mereka akan meributkannya, dan hal itu hanya akan menambah sakit kepalanya saja. Terutama Nobunaga; oh dia benar-benar akan menjadi mimpi buruk.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengenakan pakaian tidur. Ia membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar, menemukan Kurapika yang tertidur sambil bersandar ke tembok, handuk menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah. Buntalannya terlupakan begitu saja di samping gadis itu, kakinya tergeletak di atas lantai kayu. Kuroro mengernyit pada sikap Kurapika yang ceroboh itu dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengamati wajah Kurapika tanpa harus mendapatkan tatapan tajam darinya.

Kulitnya begitu lembut dan mulus, walaupun warnanya terlalu pucat. Kuroro pun menyadari bahwa gadis itu memiliki bulu mata yang panjang, membentuk tirai gelap yang tebal dari kelopak matanya. Bibirnya tipis dan pucat, ia pun terlihat benar-benar kelelahan. Saat Kurapika sedang tidur, tanpa ada tatapan marah dan raut wajah khawatir, sebenarnya ia cukup cantik; bahkan seperti malaikat. Kuroro menepuk bahunya pelan untuk membangunkannya, tapi Kurapika tidak bergerak.

"Kurapika," panggilnya lembut, agar gadis itu tidak terkejut. Ia tidak bereaksi. "Kurapika." Kali ini, Kuroro memanggilnya dan menepuk bahunya sekilas. Tetap tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Benar-benar tidak biasa, Si Kuruta dapat tidur begitu nyenyak seperti ini, sementara biasanya sentuhan sekilas dari Kuroro dapat membuatnya bangun. Gadis itu penuh kejutan; satu waktu ia akan menjadi sangat waspada dan curiga kepadanya, tidak mempercayai Kuroro atas apapun yang dia lakukan; di waktu yang lain Kurapika akan melepaskan semua penjagaannya, menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, yaitu seorang remaja. Kuroro pun tertawa pelan, ia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di bawah lutut Kurapika dan tangan satunya lagi di bahu gadis itu. Dengan lembut, Kuroro mengangkatnya dari lantai dan berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur, bermaksud untuk membaringkannya di sana, saat sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatnya berhenti. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kuroro memanggil orang itu untuk masuk.

"Maaf, aku di sini untuk—" Fino, hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri dan berhenti mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ia melihat Kuroro menggendong gadis yang sedang tertidur itu—keduanya baru saja dari kamar mandi—ala bridal style, menuju ke tempat tidur. Fino tersipu dan mulai tergagap tak karuan.

"Aku—aku—Baki—" ia berjuang menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kau ke sini untuk mengambil baki itu kembali," Kuroro menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkan gadis itu. Fino mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Tanpa membuang waktu seperti seorang idiot, ia mengambil baki berisi piring kosong itu dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar, langkahnya bergema di tangga.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku Fino. Ia terlihat seperti sudah melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak senonoh, tapi jika ia mengetahui konteks hubungannya dan Kurapika seperti apa, pasti akan menjadi lebih dari hal yang memalukan. Setidaknya bagi Kurapika. Kuroro menoleh dan kembali menatap gadis yang masih tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ia tidur dengan damai seolah gangguan dari putri penjaga penginapan tidak pernah ada baginya. Kuroro bertanya-tanya kenapa tubuh Kurapika begitu ringan. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah saat mengangkatnya dari lantai.

Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika ke tempat tidur, namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa rambut gadis itu masih basah. Ia mendecakkan lidah atas sikap Kurapika yang sembrono, tapi walaupun begitu ia mendudukkan Kurapika dan menyandarkannya ke tembok lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut gadis itu dengan handuknya. Membiarkannya tidur dengan rambut basah, besok dia akan terkena sakit kepala yang parah, atau lebih buruknya lagi dia bisa demam. Sejujurnya, Kuroro tidak ingin bepergian dengan seorang gadis yang sakit. Ia mengeringkan rambut Kurapika dengan sangat lembut, agar tidak membangunkan gadis yang kelelahan itu. Walaupun Kurapika tidak bereaksi saat Kuroro mengibaskan rambutnya untuk mengeringkannya. Ia bertanya-tanya seberapa lelahnya gadis itu; baik secara fisik maupun mental. Pasti ia sangat lelah hingga ke dalam jiwanya, karena Kurapika benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroro—yang disebut sebagai musuh bebuyutannya sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk membuatnya kering. Bahkan Kuroro mendengus geli. Bayangkan bagaimana para anak buahnya akan bereaksi jika melihat Danchou mereka melakukan hal itu. Mungkin saja Nobunaga akan pingsan dengan mulut yang berbusa.

Setelah Kuroro selesai; rambut Kurapika masih lembab tapi setidaknya tidak basah kuyup, ia melemparkan handuk basah itu ke kursi di dekatnya lalu membaringkan Kurapika kembali. Kuroro menatapnya lagi, merasa tidak nyaman. Entah bagaimana, Kurapika terlihat sangat lelah hari itu, sementara Kuroro tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Ia tahu gadis itu memiliki stamina yang bagus, jadi seharusnya Kurapika tidak sampai selelah itu. Wajahnya pun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari benaknya, berpikir bahwa ia mulai bersikap lembut kepada Kurapika, Kuroro mendorong tempat tidur untuk menyatukannya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Belum merasa ngantuk, Kuroro mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membaca sambil duduk berdekatan dengan Si Kuruta yang sedang tidur (tentu saja ini karena belenggu gaib itu).

.

.

Kurapika merasa kepalanya berputar, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, perutnya pun terasa tidak nyaman. Ia berusaha menghilangkannya, tapi semua rasa itu tidak mau pergi. Kurapika merasakan seseorang duduk di dekatnya, seolah sedang menjaganya. Kurapika memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya, walaupun terasa berat, ia melihat sesosok laki-laki. Pria itu memiliki buku yang terbuka di tangannya dan sedang membacanya. Pria itu sepertinya tahu Kurapika bangun dan mengatakan sesuatu. Kurapika tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya jadi ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu berbalik untuk menatapnya. Ia meletakkan bukunya dan membungkuk ke arahnya, meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Kurapika yang panas dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

Tangannya yang dingin menenangkan kepala Kurapika yang berdenyut-denyut, dan Kurapika merasa bahwa ia mengingat tangan itu. Besar dan baik, ia ingat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Sudah lama sekali, hatinya terasa begitu sakit hingga Kurapika tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

"A…Aniki…," ia berkata dengan suara tercekat. Tiba-tiba, wajah pria itu pun terlihat, dan sekali lagi Kurapika menatap wajah kakaknya. Senyumnya yang ramah menghangatkan hati Kurapika, tangannya di kening gadis itu. Rambutnya; rambut pirang yang sama seperti rambut Kurapika, membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. "Aniki, kau di sini…," ia meraih tangannya.

"Kurapika, aku sudah mati," ia berbisik padanya, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum penuh kesedihan.

"Ta-tapi kau ada di sini," Kurapika mulai panik. Ia menggenggam tangan itu lebih kencang, tapi pria itu menariknya kembali.

"Tidak, Kurapika, aku sudah mati lima tahun yang lalu," ia berkata lagi, mencoba melepaskan tangan Kurapika dari lengannya. Ia mulai melepaskan diri, dan hati Kurapika langsung merasa takut, ketakutan yang sama yang menghampirinya lima tahun yang lalu saat ia melihat desanya musnah terbakar dan orang-orang di sana berubah menjadi mayat yang tak bermata. Rasa takut akan ditinggalkan.

"TIDAK!" Kurapika berteriak, ia tersentak bangun dan memeluk lengannya dengan putus asa. "Tidak, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ia mulai menangis tanpa kendali.

"Kurapika, kau tidak bisa begini," kakaknya berkata lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak mendorongnya. "Kau harus kuat."

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Aniki!" Kurapika berteriak dan menangis bersamaan. Ratapannya memilukan hati, ia berpegangan ke lengan kakaknya seolah itu adalah pegangan hidupnya.

"Tidak…jangan tinggalkan aku…Aku akan kuat, aku janji…jadi jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang…," ia terisak dengan sedih. Kakaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kurapika," ia berbisik padanya untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Janji?" tanya Kurapika di antara isakannya. Ia menengadah, memandang kakaknya, tapi penglihatannya kabur oleh air mata.

"Janji," ia mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Kurapika. "Sekarang berbaring dan beristirahatlah."

Merasa yakin dengan kata-kata dan sentuhannya yang menenangkan, Kurapika mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan kepadanya. Masih tidak melepaskan tangannya, Kurapika berbaring dan kembali tidur.

.

.

Kuroro sedang tenang membaca buku saat ia merasakan sedikit gerakan di sampingnya. Tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu gadis itu sudah terbangun. Ia benar-benar dapat merasakan tatapan Kurapika ke arahnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kuroro santai. Tidak menerima respon sengit yang seperti biasanya dari gadis itu, Kuroro menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa wajah Kurapika berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Meletakkan bukunya, Kuroro mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh keningnya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Kurapika demam.

"Kau demam," ia berkata dengan nada suara yang seolah mengatakan 'kubilang juga apa'. Kuroro tahu Kurapika akan sakit, karena ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu menjadi lebih lemah dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia ingin memarahinya sekarang juga, tapi hal itu tidak akan ada gunanya bagi Kurapika. Ia bahkan tidak akan mengerti setengah dari apa yang akan Kuroro katakan, dengan kondisi demam seperti ini. Lalu, hal itu tiba-tiba terjadi.

"A…Aniki…," ia berbisik. Kuroro membeku di tempatnya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak. Mata Kurapika yang berkaca-kaca terlihat penuh harap. "Aniki, kau di sini…," ia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Kuroro mengernyit padanya.

"Kurapika, kakakmu sudah mati," ia berusaha memberitahunya.

"Ta-tapi kau ada di sini…," Kurapika menjawab, matanya membelalak takut. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Entah bagaimana, Kurapika mengerti apa yang Kuroro katakan tapi seolah ia menganggap bahwa Kuroro berbicara sebagai kakaknya.

"Tidak, Kurapika. Ia mati lima tahun yang lalu," Kuroro beralasan lagi. 'Dan mungkin saja aku adalah orang yang membunuhnya,' ia menambahkan di benaknya. Merasa tidak nyaman dan kesal pada saat yang bersamaan, Kuroro melepaskan diri dari Kurapika sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan gadis itu dari tangannya. Kengerian memenuhi mata biru Kurapika dan tiba-tiba ia bangun lalu memeluk lengannya. Kuroro membeku karena sentuhan itu, tapi Kurapika mulai berteriak menyangkal dan memohon padanya agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku bukan kakakmu. Kau berhalusinasi karena sedang demam," katanya dengan nada suara yang datar, tapi Kurapika terus memohon agar ia tidak pergi, tak lama kata-kata Kuroro sampai ke pikiran Kurapika. Ia berpegangan padanya seolah ia melakukan itu untuk kehidupannya dan meratap dengan sedih, tenggelam ke dalam histeria yang teramat sangat. Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika menangis sepuasnya, berharap bahwa saat ia sudah lelah, gadis itu akan kembali tidur, meninggalkannya dengan penuh kedamaian.

"…Aku akan kuat, aku janji…Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang…," Kurapika memohon lagi, suaranya pecah dalam isak tangisnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan Kuroro dengan erat, takut ia akan melarikan diri dan menguap menjadi udara yang tipis.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika terlihat seperti mainan yang rusak di mata Kuroro. Begitu lemah dan rapuh, dihantui arwah kakaknya. Bahunya yang gemetar sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak kekuatan yang sebelumnya Kuroro akui secara diam-diam. Ia terlihat begitu kecil, berpegangan padanya dengan putus asa. Kuroro ingin mendorong Kurapika ke samping, membiarkannya mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Ia sendiri tidak pernah punya masa kecil yang penuh kebahagiaan seperti anak-anak normal, lagipula tumbuh di Ryuusei-gai tidak pernah dianggap sebagai orang normal oleh penduduk di luar Ryuusei-gai. Kuroro pikir ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersimpati pada Kurapika, jadi ia telah memutuskan untuk membiarkannya karena ia tak bisa menawarkan kenyamanan apapun. Tapi setelah mendengar permohonannya, janjinya untuk menjadi kuat, tiba-tiba Kuroro menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Kurapika terlihat sangat kuat, tapi ada bekas luka yang besar di hatinya, di jiwanya. Itu adalah bekas luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan, yang selamanya akan melumpuhkan Kurapika kecuali seseorang memperbaikinya. Dan Kuroro adalah orang yang meninggalkan bekas luka itu dengan kejam lima tahun yang lalu.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu tidaklah seperti diri Kuroro yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kurapika terlihat gelisah dan tidak akan menyerah kecuali seseorang melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kurapika," Kuroro berbisik, mencoba untuk terdengar seyakin mungkin; walau ia merasa bahwa ia gagal melakukannya.

"Janji?" Kurapika bertanya sambil menangis.

"Janji," Kuroro mengangguk dan menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Sekarang berbaring dan beristirahatlah."

Kurapika mengangguk dengan lemah dan memberinya senyum yang kekanak-kanakan, hal ini membuat Kuroro terkejut. Saat Kurapika akhirnya tertidur nyenyak, ia tetap tidak melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Kuroro. Kuroro memandangnya dengan hati-hati, tapi tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tangan gadis itu. Kuroro menghela napas berat dan segera saja pikirannya tertuju kepada ponselnya.

"_Saat terjadi perubahan yang tidak normal pada anak itu, segera hubungi aku. Mengerti?"_

Itulah yang Ishtar katakan. Apakah yang ia maksud adalah igauannya ini? Kuroro menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan memikirkannya kembali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, stamina Kurapika menurun setelah anting itu hancur dan ia berubah kembali ke _gender_ aslinya. Saat mereka berlari menuruni bukit untuk menghemat waktu, ia memperhatikan bahwa Kurapika lebih sulit bernapas. Ia pikir Kurapika hanya kehilangan batasnya karena telah kembali menjadi seorang gadis, dan stamina yang ia miliki saat masih menjadi laki-laki telah berkurang. Kemungkinannya tinggi, bahwa penyebab demam dan igauannya adalah efek samping dari antingnya yang hancur. Nen-nya masih sama dengan seperti saat dia masih menjadi laki-laki, tapi perubahan fisik yang dialami tubuhnya itu mungkin terlalu berat untuk ditanggung dan akhirnya jiwa dan tubuhnya pun menjadi korban setelah perubahan itu berlangsung selama dua hari.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika lagi. Tidak, ia tidak akan menghubungi Ishtar sekarang. Tidak jika ia mampu mengatasinya. Jika demam ini benar-benar disebabkan oleh penyamarannya yang tiba-tiba terbongkar, demamnya akan turun cukup cepat ketika tubuh dan mentalnya sudah cukup istirahat. Jika sampai besok siang demamnya masih saja belum berkurang maka mungkin Kuroro akan memakai obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkannya. Jika besok malam dia masih demam, pada saat itulah Kuroro akan menghubungi Ishtar.

Tiba-tiba merasa lelah sebab ia harus mengatasi seorang gadis yang histeris dan mengigau, Kuroro memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur dan memiringkan badannya menghadap Kurapika. Dengan hati-hati Kuroro menyentuh keningnya; ia masih demam tapi entah bagaimana, Kurapika bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia menarik tangannya dan hanya bisa berharap bahwa keadaan Kurapika akan menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak ingin merawat gadis yang demam dan suka mengigau. Ia seorang pembunuh, seorang pencuri, dan bukannya seorang perawat.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Ketukan pelan di pintu membuatnya bangun. Kuroro beranjak duduk dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memeriksa Kurapika. Dia masih tidur, masih memegangi tangannya. Kuroro memeriksa suhu badannya, tapi yang membuatnya kecewa adalah Kurapika masih demam. Orang yang berada di balik pintu mengetuk lagi, dan Kuroro memanggil orang itu untuk masuk. Pintu sedikit terbuka dan seseorang melongok ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Fino menatap Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan penasaran; Kuroro masih menempatkan tangannya di kening Kurapika dan sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Fino.

"Em…Ibu bilang sarapan sudah siap," kata Fino malu-malu.

"Dapatkah kau membawakannya kemari?" ucap Kuroro acuh, alis matanya berkerut saat ia berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat kondisi Kurapika menjadi lebih baik sesegera mungkin. Akan sangat merepotkan jika gadis itu masih saja demam. Ia pun tidak ingin menghubungi Ishtar.

"Tentu. Tapi, umm…" Fino melihat Kurapika yang sedang tidur dengan penasaran. "Apakah…apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Kuroro mendongak dan menatapnya. Fino terhenyak, ia tersipu. Bahkan walaupun Kuroro baru saja bangun, pria itu tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

"Dia sedang demam," Kuroro berkata sambil mengamati reaksi Fino.

"Demam? Oh tidak!" tiba-tiba keberanian Fino muncul, ia segera menuju ke tempat tidur Kurapika. Memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis pirang itu dengan menyentuh pipinya, dan terkejut saat merasakan kulitnya yang panas. "Dia panas sekali! Kapan dia mulai demam?"

"Semalam."

"Semalam?" Fino berseru. "Apa kau mengompresnya?"

"Tidak," Kuroro mengakui. Entah mengapa, hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"TIDAK?" Fino hampir berteriak sekarang. "Tidak boleh begitu! Tunggu di sini!" Gadis itu beranjak dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kuroro mendengar Fino mengobrak-abrik kamar mandi, suara air mengalir dari kran ke dalam wadah, dan segera ia keluar dari kamar mandi memegang seember air dingin. Ia pun membawa sebuah handuk kecil dan mencelupkannya ke air dingin, memerasnya dan meletakkan handuk basah itu ke kening Kurapika.

"Ketika handuknya sudah hangat, celupkan ke air dingin dan letakkan ke keningnya lagi," Fino menginstruksikan, sementara Kuroro hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawakan sarapan ke sini." Fino beranjak, lalu melihat ke arah mereka lagi. "Apa kau akan tetap bersamanya seharian ini?"

"Ya." Lagipula Kuroro tidak punya pilihan lain. Belenggu itu mengikatkan dirinya kepada Kurapika, jadi selama Gadis Kuruta itu masih terbaring, ia akan terjebak di kamar. Dan ia tidak mau repot-repot untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan membawakan makan siang dan makan malammu," Fino berkata lagi. Ada rasa kagum di wajahnya; dia punya anggapan yang salah. Fino pun pergi, meninggalkan Kuroro dengan Kurapika yang terserang demam. Ia hanya kembali untuk mengantarkan makan siangnya, dan meninggalkan mereka sendiri tanpa berkata apapun. Fino merasa bahwa ia harus menghormati kesetiaan Kuroro terhadap Kurapika; benar-benar suatu kesalahpahaman.

.

.

Hari sudah siang saat Kurapika membuka matanya lagi. Ia berkedip dua kali, matanya yang bengkak berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di kamar itu. Kurapika tidak mengerti kenapa matanya bengkak, dan kenapa ada handuk lembab di keningnya. Kurapika melirik ke sebelahnya, dan melihat Kuroro duduk di sampingnya sedang membaca buku, jemari pria itu saling terjalin dengan jemari Kurapika. Matanya membelalak ngeri saat melihat dirinya menggenggam tangan Kuroro.

"Sudah bangun? Apa kau sudah menjadi dirimu sendiri sekarang?" Kuroro bertanya dengan tanpa ekspresi, tidak menunjukkan kelembutan yang semalam pura-pura ia tunjukkan saat Kurapika sedang mengingau.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika balik bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak sambil segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kuroro, seolah tangan pria itu terinfeksi. Mengabaikan sikapnya yang kasar, Kuroro berbalik dan menatapnya penasaran dengan matanya yang berwarna gelap.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Apa yang terjadi saat aku sedang tidur? Ada apa dengan kompres dingin ini?" Kurapika bertanya dengan sekilas rasa jengkel terdengar di nada suaranya. Ia beranjak duduk dan membiarkan handuk itu jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Kuroro meletakkan bukunya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kening Kurapika. Secara ajaib, suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal, sementara yang Kuroro lakukan adalah mengganti handuk dengan rutin setiap kali handuk itu sudah menjadi terlalu hangat. Sekarang sudah sedikit melewati tengah hari. Kurapika tersentak saat Kuroro tanpa malu-malu menyentuh keningnya; dan tidak lupa gadis itu pun menatap tajam ke arahnya, yang hanya diabaikan oleh Kuroro. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kurapika; rasanya mustahil. Tapi kemudian, mengingat demamnya benar-benar disebabkan oleh hilangnya penyamaran gadis itu, merupakan hal yang masuk akal jika demamnya hilang setelah Kurapika cukup istirahat. Kuroro menatap wajahnya; masih berwarna kemerahan karena demam, tapi sudah sehat. Kurapika beringsut menjauh dari pengamatan pria itu.

"Maaf? Apa kau mau menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi?" Kurapika menuntut jawaban dari Kuroro, ia merasa tidak senang karena kebingungan dengan situasi ini.

"Kau terkena demam semalam," kata Kuroro tegas. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan kau mengigau."

"Demam? Mengigau? Aku—Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" wajah Kurapika memerah.

"Aneh?" Kuroro menyeringai. Kurapika mengernyit padanya, dan ia merasa tidak enak. Kurapika tahu, jika Kuroro mulai menyeringai seperti itu, pasti ia akan menjahili Kurapika.

"Apa yang aku ocehkan?" tanya Kurapika, menyiapkan diri menerima hal memalukan dari ocehannya semalam.

"Tidak banyak. Kau berhalusinasi tentang kakakmu." Wajah Kurapika memucat dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan?"

"Kau memohon padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian." Kuroro berkata sambil mengamati reaksi Kurapika lekat-lekat.

"Apa ada yang aku lakukan?"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. 'Itu dia pertanyaan yang menarik, dan tepat sasaran,' pikir Kuroro. Ia mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan seringai senangnya, Kuroro sangat ingin melihat reaksi Kurapika.

"Kau memeluk lenganku."

"AKU MELAKUKAN APA?"

"Kau memeluk lenganku," Kuroro mengulang, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dan kau tidak mau melepaskannya sepanjang malam."

Kurapika menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur, seolah ia pingsan. Gadis itu mengerang dengan keras dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia malu sekali. Wajahnya benar-benar merona, dan ia mendengar Kuroro terkekeh.

"Kau bohong," Kurapika menuduh.

"Tidak, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," bantah Kuroro dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!"

"Kau keliru menganggapku sebagai kakakmu."

Ucapan Kuroro membuat Kurapika terdiam. Ia berhenti menyangkal, mengintip dari celah di antara jari-jarinya dan melihat Kuroro tengah memandang ke arahnya. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf," ia bergumam, merasa malu atas dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Kuroro bertanya, tak mengerti permohonan maafnya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku jatuh sakit."

"Itu tak bisa dicegah. Tubuhmu terkejut atas perubahan yang mendadak, hingga harus kembali menyesuaikan diri termasuk mentalmu." Kuroro berhenti sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan sedikit kebingungan terlihat di wajahnya, tidak bisa mengerti atas perhatiannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi walau begitu, Kurapika meletakkan tangannya di dada, seolah merasakan detak jantungnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa detak jantungnya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya; pada beberapa hari terakhir detak jantunya agak tidak teratur, dan terus-menerus gelisah. Sekarang, anehnya Kurapika merasa tenang dan damai.

"Aku baik-baik saja," akhirnya Kurapika menjawab dan membuka matanya, melihat Kuroro membungkuk di atasnya…menatap gadis itu penasaran dengan matanya yang besar dan penuh perasaan. "Apa?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

"Apa kau masih mau beristirahat? Atau kau ingin melanjutkan perjalanan kita hari ini?" Kuroro bertanya sambil kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

Kurapika menatapnya bingung. Lagi-lagi ia mengernyit karena perhatiannya yang tiba-tiba. Hal ini mengganggunya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba perhatian seperti ini?"

Kuroro merenungkan pertanyaan Kurapika. Benar juga, kenapa ia jadi perhatian padanya? Sejauh ini, gadis itu telah menjadi gangguan baginya. Ada perasaan tertentu yang mengatakan bahwa setidaknya Kuroro harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Kurapika. Apakah dia merasa bertanggungjawab padanya? Lagipula Kurapika berusia sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya. Meskipun sebenarnya Kuroro merasa terganggu namun ia masih saja berpura-pura tak peduli. Kuroro menoleh kepada Kurapika yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Untuk alasan praktisnya, aku tidak mau bepergian dengan seorang gadis yang masih sakit," Kuroro berkata tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kurapika, entah mengapa ia merasa lega mendengar jawaban Kuroro. Jika ia mendengar jawaban selain itu, Kurapika tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu mulai membuai dirinya dengan kebaikan dan perhatiannya. "Sepertinya aku masih ingin istirahat."

"Silakan saja," Kuroro berkata dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Kuroro di dekatnya. Dalam waktu sekejap saja, ia tertidur kembali.

.

.

Suara benturan peralatan makan dari logam bergema di benaknya yang setengah tertidur. Ia mendengar suara dari kejauhan, berbicara dengan pelan seolah mereka khawatir akan membuatnya terbangun. Salah satunya adalah suara perempuan, sementara yang satunya lagi laki-laki. Ia merasa mengenal suara laki-laki itu, suaranya dalam dan terdengar menenangkan di telinganya. Suara itu lembut dan terkontrol, seolah ia sedang berakting. Kurapika menyadari bahwa ia jarang mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu saat pria itu sedang berbicara dengannya. Dengan enggan ia mengakui, pria itu selalu jujur padanya, walaupun ia menolak untuk memberitahukan tentang beberapa hal, tapi pria itu tak pernah berbohong. Dia hanya tidak memberitahu saja. Saat bicara padanya, pria itu terdengar…lebih seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"…saat dia bangun," Kurapika mendengar pria itu bicara.

Matanya perlahan terbuka seolah menjawab perkataannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah punggung pria itu karena ia sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda, yang Kurapika kenali sebagai putri dari penjaga penginapan, sedang berdiri di hadapan pria itu, memegang baki dengan satu tangan dan memberikannya sepiring makanan dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Fino-lah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa Kurapika sudah bangun, dan ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, dia bangun!" katanya gembira.

Kuroro menoleh terkejut. Ia segera memeriksa suhu tubuh Kurapika dengan tangannya, dan tanpa sadar merasa lega karena suhunya sudah kembali normal. Setidaknya kondisi Kurapika sudah stabil sekarang. Lagi, lagi, Kurapika membeku karena sentuhannya; tangan pria itu dingin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya putri penjaga penginapan itu dengan ramah sambil meletakkan baki yang berisi makanan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kurapika, suaranya serak karena tenggorokannya kering. Fino mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kurapika, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Kurapika.

"Kekasihmu terus berada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu," bisik Fino kepada Kurapika sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kurapika ingin memutar kedua bola matanya tapi ia menahan diri; karena itu merupakan sikap yang kasar. Lagipula, Fino hanyalah gadis kota yang sederhana.

"Dia bukan kekasihku," Kurapika berbisik kembali, merasa terganggu dengan pendapat yang salah itu.

"Benarkah?" Fino berbisik kaget, tidak mempercayai penyangkalan Kurapika.

"Sebenarnya, itu bukan urusanmu," Kurapika berkata dengan kasar. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tajam, dan Fino segera menarik tubuhnya dengan gugup.

"Oh…A—Aku akan permisi sekarang. Nikmatilah makan malam kalian." Ia membungkuk dengan sopan dan bergegas keluar kamar dengan wajah memerah.

Kurapika menghela napas dan menelentangkan tubuhnya, tanpa sadar matanya mengamati langit-langit yang berada di atasnya. Kuroro menatapnya penasaran. Biasanya Gadis Kuruta itu bersikap sopan pada orang lain.

"Tidak baik bersikap seperti itu padanya," komentar Kuroro sambil meletakkan piring makannya.

"Dia mencampuri urusan orang lain," Kurapika beralasan.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang kau menunggu di sampingku seharian untuk merawatku. Ya, benar sekali. Yang kau lakukan adalah meletakkan handuk dingin di keningku sambil terus membaca. Lagipula, sebenarnya 'kan karena ada belenggu bodoh itu. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku," Kurapika mengomel dengan jengkel.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan padamu?"

Kurapika menoleh untuk menatapnya tajam. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan sebagian kecil dari kata-kata Fino, sebab ia ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa malu, tapi entah bagaimana pria yang menjengkelkan itu bisa mengetahuinya. Kuroro tahu bahwa Kurapika tidak akan menjadi begitu jengkel jika putri penjaga penginapan hanya menyebutkan hal sepele; pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya kesal.

"Dia bilang kau kau kekasihku," gumam Kurapika, dengan rona kemerahan terlihat di pipinya.

"Ah…," Kuroro mencibir kata-katanya.

Kurapika melotot padanya, tapi tapi Kuroro sudah berbalik, memunggungi Kurapika. Setelah senja berlalu, kamar itu pun menjadi temaram, satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu kecil di dekat tempat tidur mereka. Kurapika memandangi punggung Kuroro. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam polos. Ia dapat melihat bahunya yang lebar, kuat dan mandiri. Bagaimanapun, Kurapika dapat melihat kesendirian di sosok itu. Tiba-tiba, suara Ishtar bergema di kepalanya.

"_Aku membesarkannya, tapi anak itu tidak akan memanggilku Ibu. Kukira ia tidak akan melakukannya…Mengenai masa lalunya, masa kecilnya, kisahnya, bukanlah hakku untuk memberitahukannya padamu. Jika kau ingin tahu, tanya saja dia."_

Kurapika merengut. Seolah hal itu mudah untuk ditanyakan. Ia membayangkan pria itu hanya akan diam dan menampakkan bahunya yang dingin, atau akan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bukannya ini penting bagi Kurapika, tapi dia ingin tahu saja…Kuroro Lucifer adalah pria yang misterius, terlalu misterius. Ia tertarik pada bagian diri pria itu yang berbeda. Hal-hal yang bertentangan tentangnya. Kuroro adalah orang yang dingin dan penuh perhitungan; mampu membunuh tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, tidak ada rasa bersalah maupun penyesalan. Ia tidak merasakan apapun saat membunuh, seperti apa yang dikatakannya saat Kurapika menanyakan tentang hal ini padanya.

Flashback

"_Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu saat kau membunuh?" Kurapika bertanya dengan jijik sambil melihat ke sekitar pemandangan berdarah itu; setelah pertarungan mereka dengan pemburu bayaran yang mengincar kepala Kuroro._

"_Tidak ada," jawab Kuroro tanpa berkedip._

"_Apakah kau tidak punya hati? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membunuh tanpa merasakan apapun?" kata Kurapika sambil mengejek._

"_Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan teman kecilmu itu," Kuroro bertanya dengan seulas senyum senang terlihat di wajahnya. Orang yang ia maksud adalah Gon, tapi tentu saja Kurapika tidak tahu. "Sebab mereka bukan urusanku. Mereka tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, jadi aku tidak ragu membunuh mereka. Puas?"_

End of Flashback

Tanpa menyadarinya, mata Kurapika telah berubah warna menjadi merah, bersinar lembut dalam cahaya kamar yang temaram. Dia kecewa dengan jawabannya yang acuh tak acuh. Kuroro terlalu dingin, terlalu tidak manusiawi. Kurapika tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya, tapi justru karena itulah dia ingin tahu kenapa. Kenapa Kuroro menjadi orang yang seperti ini? Dia punya sosok seorang ibu, jadi kenapa? Apakah hanya karena tumbuh di Ryuusei-gai, secara otomatis dia menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak punya perasaan?

"Kurapika."

Mata Kurapika berkedip, ia terkejut. Kurapika menoleh untuk melihat Kuroro yang sedang menatapnya, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Dahinya terlihat mengernyit, tapi suasana kamar terlalu gelap untuk memastikan hal itu. Mata Kurapika kembali berubah menjadi biru. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kuroro yang gelap. Sepertinya pria itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi memutuskan untuk melawan keinginannya. Kuroro mendorong sebuah piring ke arahnya.

"Makan malammu," kata Kuroro pendek, dan berbalik untuk menyelesaikan makan malamnya sendiri.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kurapika mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Jika ia menolak untuk makan lagi, Kuroro pasti akan memaksanya, dan Kurapika tidak mau lagi mengalaminya. Apa yang Kurapika tidak tahu adalah Kuroro tidak menyebutkan bahwa belenggu gaib di antara mereka sudah melebar lagi. Awalnya Kuroro mencoba untuk mengukurnya saat Kurapika sedang tidur, dan yang mmebuatnya terkejut, jaraknya sudah melebar hingga 60 cm. Kuroro berpikir jika ia mengatakan hal ini, Si Pirang itu akan mengira bahwa ia telah melunak terhadapnya, akibatnya ia akan mulai menjauh darinya lagi. Kuroro tidak ingin jarak itu menyempit lagi, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

Atau apakah ia hanya merasa nyaman memiliki Kurapika di sekitarnya?

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	7. Double Trouble

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

A/N :

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah setia membaca dan mereview hingga chapter ini!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7 : DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Baru saja setengah hari mereka berjalan keluar dari kota saat rangkaian masalah dimulai.

Mereka melintasi hutan yang subur di bukit yang mengelilingi kota kecil itu, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kurapika merenungkan kenyataan yang terjadi, bahwa dia telah salah mengira Kuroro Lucifer sebagai kakaknya. Jika orang itu adalah Leorio, Kurapika masih bisa mengerti. Lagipula, pria itu memang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri sejak Ujian Hunter yang mereka ikuti sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ah, Ujian Hunter. Betapa Kurapika merindukan masa yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan itu. Ia rindu teman-temannya. Kurapika tidak menghubungi salah seorang pun dari mereka sejak Killua dan Gon sedang dalam permainan Green Island. Sayang sekali ia harus membuang ponselnya saat mereka meninggalkan tubuh tiruannya di reruntuhan di mana mereka bertemu dengan Jin Hassamunnin. Kurapika tahu ada alat pelacak di dalam ponselnya, jadi Nostrad bisa melacaknya jika Kurapika berkhianat, atau karena alasan lain semacam itu.

Sekarang Kurapika sepenuhnya terisolasi dari dunia yang telah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Kuroro, di pihak lain, sebenarnya tidak memikirkan tentang masalah tertentu. Kuroro sudah selesai dengan pemikirannya semalam sebelum mereka meninggalkan Penginapan Prancing Pony. Ia telah memikirkan bagaimana tindakannya dapat merubah dunia orang lain dengan sangat drastis. Kuroro pun sudah mengamati Si Gadis Kuruta. Ia membayangkan; bagaimana jika ia tidak membantai Suku Kuruta, bagaimana jika Kurapika bukan seorang Kuruta, bagaimana, bagaimana, dan banyak lagi pengandaian lainnya. Jika semua pengandaian itu benar, ia tidak akan terjebak dengan gadis itu sekarang, ia tidak akan bepergian mengelilingi dunia dengan putus asa mencari makhluk-makhluk mistis untuk melepaskan mantra itu, ia tidak akan bertemu Ishtar di luar keinginannya, dan ia tidak akan melihat dan mempelajari hal-hal yang ia dapat selama bepergian dengan gadis itu. Berbicara tentang pro dan kontra, bahkan dia, otak dari Gen'ei Ryodan, tidak bisa lagi menempatkan apakah situasi itu pada umumnya menguntungkan atau tidak bagi dirinya dan Ryodan. Lagipula Kuroro adalah orang yang menghargai pengetahuan.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu berdengung. Kurapika dan Kuroro tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing dan melihat ke sekitar dengan waspada. Dengungan itu terdengar dekat dan tidak bergerak. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Kuroro menyadari bahwa dengungan itu berasal dari sakunya. Kuroro menggeledah isi sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan buntalan kecil Fun Fun Cloth yang ia miliki. Buntalan itu sedikit bergetar, seperti getaran ponsel saat ada telepon yang masuk. Bingung, Kuroro menatap benda itu sambil mengernyit; demikian pula halnya dengan Kurapika. Tiba-tiba, ada cahaya terang yang keluar dari kain itu dan sebelum mereka bersiap-siap, kain itu meledak.

Baju-baju beterbangan dan tersebar di sekitar mereka seperti confetti yang dilontarkan dalam sebuah perayaan. Kuroro terlihat seperti orang yang tersengat listrik dalam arus yang kecil, sementara Kurapika melongo begitu saja. Sayangnya, tanah tempat mereka berdiri tidak sepenuhnya kering. Beberapa baju mendarat dalam genangan lumpur, beberapa terjebak di ranting pohon rendah di sekitar mereka, salah satunya di atas kepala Kurapika, dan satunya lagi di bahu Kuroro.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Kurapika bertanya setelah menyadari peristiwa mengagetkan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya dia baru saja mati," jawab Kuroro dengan santai sambil melihat ke telapak tangannya; di mana Fun Fun Cloth berada sebelumnya sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Dia? Siapa yang baru saja mati?" mata Kurapika semakin membelalak.

"Pemuda Injuu itu, orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini. Peraturan dari kemampuanku adalah jika pemiliknya mati, maka kemampuannya yang aku curi pun begitu." Kuroro menghela napas, seolah kenyataan bahwa seseorang baru saja mati tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Kurapika mengernyit mendengar penjelasannya. Jika Kuroro bisa mencuri kemampuan seorang Injuu, berarti orang-orang Injuu tidaklah sekuat yang dikatakan olah Para Godfathers. Yah, dia pernah melihat Uvogin memukul tiga orang dari mereka seperti jeli.

"Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Kuroro sambil membungkuk dan memungut sebuah kemeja yang sudah kotor oleh noda lumpur yang berwarna coklat. Kurapika menghela napas.

"Menurutku kita harus kembali ke kota membeli ransel, dan membersihkan baju-baju itu…," Kurapika berkata sambil mulai mengumpulkan baju yang bertebaran di sekeliling mereka.

"Sepertinya itu pilihan terbaik," Kuroro menghela napas lagi dan mulai mengumpulkan baju.

.

.

"Selamat da—oh! Hallo!"

Fino berseru saat ia melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika memasuki penginapan, tapi wajah gembiranya berubah menjadi bingung saat melihat tumpukan baju di tangan mereka; beberapa dari baju itu bersih dan kebanyakan kotor. Kepala Kurapika hampir tak terlihat di atas tumpukan baju yang dibawanya. Mereka terlihat seperti badut. Fino mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mencerna situasi itu. belum pernah ada tamu seperti mereka sebelumnya.

"Uh…," Kurapika mulai bicara, merasa ragu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan situasinya. "Kami harus membersihkan baju-baju ini. Ransel kami rusak."

"Dan kami harus mendapatkan ransel yang baru, jadi jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau membantu kami membersihkan baju-baju ini sementara kami pergi membeli ransel?" Kuroro menambahkan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kemarilah, aku akan mengantar kalian ke tempat cuci."

'Tapi aneh, aku tidak melihat mereka membawa ransel apapun sebelumnya,' pikir Fino. 'Yah…sudahlah…'

Maka Fino mengantar Kuroro dan Kurapika ke tempat itu. Ia meminta ibunya untuk mencuci semua baju tersebut. Saat wanita itu melihat tumpukan baju kotor yang dibawa Kuroro dan Kurapika, dia hampir pingsan. "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan hingga baju-baju ini kotor?" tanyanya hampir berteriak, tapi kemudian ia menjadi tenang setelah Kurapika menjelaskan situasinya dengan sabar. Kemudian Kurapika dan Kuroro meninggalkan penginapan untuk mencari ransel.

Saat mereka kembali, hari sudah malam. Fino menyambut keduanya dan membimbing mereka ke kamar yang telah ia siapkan. Fino bertanya kenapa Kurapika dan Kuroro pergi lama sekali hanya untuk membeli dua buah ransel. Tak ada yang menjawab, karena keduanya tahu alasannya sederhana saja, yaitu mereka terlalu banyak berdebat saat pergi tadi. Mereka berdebat mengenai desain, harga, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok pagi. Panggil saja aku jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, oke?" kata Fino sopan. Ia baru saja akan pamit saat ada tangan meraih sikunya.

"Uh…," Kurapika menatap gadis itu, ia terlihat tidak nyaman. Fino pun memandangnya dengan rasa gugup dan rasa ingin tahu. Terakhir kali, Kurapika memberitahunya dengan kasar untuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri, saat Fino bersikeras bahwa Kuroro adalah kekasih Kurapika. Ia merasa canggung dengan Kurapika, tapi di saat yang sama Kurapika membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf…aku sudah kasar padamu waktu itu..," Kurapika menunduk meminta maaf. Sementara itu, Kuroro hanya mengamatinya dengan rasa geli terlihat di wajahnya.

"Oh…Oooh, yang itu," tiba-tiba Fino tertawa gembira. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula itu memang salahku. Ibuku juga selalu memberitahuku untuk tidak terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Aku juga minta maaf." Ia meraih tangan Kurapika dan meremasnya hangat. "Jadi, kita teman 'kan?"

Kurapika terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Yah, dia memang mengharapkan pemberian maaf dari Fino, karena ia terlihat seperti gadis yang polos, seperti Gon, tapi ini? Ia tidak mengira putri penjaga penginapan ini akan memintanya untuk menjadi temannya. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan semakin merasa terhibur dengan situasi ini. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan terus mengamati.

"Teman?" Kurapika mengulangi kata yang diucapkan Fino.

Entah bagaimana, mendengar hal itu dari orang asing yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kurapika tidak mudah mempercayai siapapun. Gon memang spesial; dia membuat Kurapika tergugah sejak pertama kali gadis itu mengenalnya. Leorio bertengkar dengan Kurapika saat pertama kali mereka bicara, dan mereka mencoba untuk saling menerima satu sama lain karena campur tangan Gon. Butuh banyak waktu bagi Kurapika untuk mempercayai Killua karena ia terlihat berbeda sejak pertama kali. Hanya karena Gon terlihat begitu mempercayai Killua, maka Kurapika pun belajar untuk menerimanya. Tapi gadis kota ini? Dia meminta Kurapika menjadi temannya begitu saja?

"Kau tidak mau?" Jika Fino seekor kucing, anjing atau kelinci, pasti telinganya terkulai lemah dengan kecewa.

"Tidak, tidak! Maksudku…," Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku…aku kira itu bagus." Ya, menjadi teman dengan seorang gadis kota tidak akan membuatnya terluka, kan?

"Bagus! Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Kurapika," ia tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Dan kau?" Fino bertanya pada Kuroro, yang berdiri di dekat Kurapika setiap waktu (dia tidak punya pilihan lain 'kan?).

Kurapika menoleh dan memandang Kuroro dengan rasa penasaran. Kuroro selalu hati-hati untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya sebagai Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Jika tidak perlu, ia tidak akan memberitahukan namanya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kuroro," ia langsung menjawab dan memberi Fino senyumnya yang mempesona; yang hampir membuat gadis itu meleleh seperti jeli. Kurapika sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya yang cepat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Fino."

Fino tersipu. Ia tidak tahu tamunya akan mengingat namanya. Setelah ia pamit dari kamar dan menghentakkan langkahnya menuju ke hall seperti biasanya, Kurapika menoleh pada Kuroro dan memberinya tatapan penuh dugaan.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroro sambil menaikkan alis matanya.

"Kau bermaksud memanfaatkannya 'kan? Menjadi temannya, kemudian bisa dengan mudah meminta pertolongannya," Kurapika menuduh.

"Hmm…," Kuroro tersenyum, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut menyeringai. "Dengan satu alasan, ya. Tapi menjadi temannya tidak akan menyakitinya 'kan? Ini hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, jadi kenapa tidak?"

Tentu saja Kuroro benar. Menyadari Kurapika tidak bisa mendebat kata-katanya, Kurapika tetap diam untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya dari rasa malu. Lagipula, ia mulai lelah terus-menerus berdebat dengan Kuroro. Yang ia lakukan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan bergumam, "Terserahlah!"

.

.

Kuroro sedang berada dalam tidur nyenyak yang jarang didapatkannya saat ia terbangun oleh bisikan lembut di tengah malam. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk Kuroro berusaha untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara bisikan itu, untuk memutuskan apakah suara itu berbahaya atau tidak. Jika bukan apa-apa, Kuroro akan kembali tidur dan melupakannya.

"…Biarkan Mata Merah kita yang menyala bersaksi…" ia mendengar kalimat terakhir diucapkan oleh seseorang tertentu.

Kuroro membuka matanya. Ia memikirkannya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dengan diam-diam dan melirik gadis itu. Ya, gadis yang berbagi kamar dengannya, dengan tempat tidur mereka yang menyatu untuk membentuk tempat tidur _queen size_. Gadis itu sedang duduk memunggungi Kuroro. Ia menghadap ke jendela dan terlihat berada dalam posisi berdoa. Ia mengulangi doa yang diucapkannya, dan kali ini Kuroro dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Matahari di langit,

Pepohonan di tanah…

Tubuh kita berasal dari bumi,

Jiwa kita berasal dari surga.

Matahari dan bulan meremajakan kembali tubuh kita,

Mengirimnya ke angin yang bertiup melintasi dataran

Bersyukur pada dewa-dewa yang berada di surga untuk tanah Kuruta.

Biarkan roh kita hidup dalam semangat dan perlindungan yang kekal.

Aku berusaha berbagi kegembiraan dengan saudara-saudaraku.

Menawarkan penghormatan kepada orang-orang dari Suku Kuruta,

Biarkan Mata Merah kita yang menyala bersaksi…"

Kuroro segera mengetahui bahwa apa yang diucapkan gadis itu adalah semacam doa Suku Kuruta. Kuroro Lucifer bukan orang yang religius; ia jauh dari itu. Kuroro adalah orang yang hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri dan keyakinan yang ia pegang teguh. Berdoa adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, bahkan walaupun hanya sekali saja selama hidupnya. Memutuskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu sendiri dengan doanya, Kuroro memejamkan mata dan kembali tidur. Jika gadis itu membutuhkan semacam penghiburan dan ia merasa bahwa ia dapat mendapatkannya dari doa itu, itu bukan urusan Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro dan Kurapika sedang memilah baju-baju mereka saat hari sudah pagi. Sebelumnya Fino dan ibunya sudah membawakan cucian mereka yang bersih dan kering ke kamar. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membawa sendiri pakaian dan keperluan mereka sendiri secara terpisah, untuk menghindari masalah yang mungkin terjadi nanti. Fino membantu mereka dengan melipat baju-baju itu, dan dengan baik hatinya ia telah memisahkan buntalan spesial milik Kurapika.

Seringkali Fino memandangi mereka lekat-lekat, dengan penuh hasrat di matanya. Kurapika mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya, sementara Kuroro sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing. Akhirnya, Kurapika memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Fino? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Hm? Tidak," Fino menjawab dengan polos.

"Jadi kenapa kau menatap kami?"

"Karena menurutku legenda benang merah itu sangat romantis."

"Hah?" Kurapika mengerutkan alis matanya dalam kebingungan. Kali ini, komentar putri penjaga penginapan itu menarik perhatian Kuroro. "Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika bertanya lagi.

"Ada cahaya merah yang menghubungkan kalian berdua, seperti Benang Merah Takdir yang Tidak Terlihat. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku melihatnya, menurutku itu sangat romantis," Fino menjelaskan dan wajahnya mulai terlihat seolah ia sedang mengkhayal.

"Cahaya merah?" Kurapika menaikkan alis matanya. Awalnya ia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu, tapi kemudian Kurapika menyadarinya, ia menoleh untuk melirik ke arah Kuroro; dan pria itu pun memandanginya. Mereka punya pikiran yang sama. Aura jin yang mengikat mereka berdua berwarna merah.

"Fino, kau bisa meihat Nen?" Kurapika menanyai Fino dengan ragu.

"Nen? Apa itu?" Fino memiringkan kepalanya, ia tak mengerti. "Sebenarnya, aku punya sensitivitas spiritual yang tajam. Kadang aku bisa melihat hantu, dan seringkali aku bisa melihat aura orang lain," katanya bangga.

"Jadi…ada apa dengan legenda benang merah itu?" akhirnya Kuroro bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Itu hanya mitos yang mengatakan bahwa jika dua orang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, akan ada benang merah tak terlihat yang terikat di jari kelingking mereka," Fino menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke jari kelingking Kurapika, senyumnya lebar dan penuh arti.

"Dan kau percaya itu?" Kurapika berkata, ia terdengar ketakutan.

"Jika benang itu benar-benar tak terlihat, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu warnanya merah?" Kuroro terkekeh geli, dan tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Yah, siapa tahu?" Fino mengangkat bahu, terlihat kecewa atas tanggapan Kuroro dan Kurapika yang kurang terhadap komentarnya. Ia berdiri dan pamit, karena sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia bantu saat ini. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran nakal muncul di benaknya saat ia melangkah menuju pintu. Fino berbalik dan memandang Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Tapi sekali lagi, dengan melihat kalian berdua, orang-orang akan mempercayai mitos itu 'kan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Fino kabur sambil tertawa, sementara terdengar suara gemuruh kemarahan dari Si Pirang.

"FINO!"

Di saat yang sama, si pria berambut hitam mulai tertawa. "Benang Merah Takdir yang Tak Terlihat, hah? Menarik," gumamnya.

Kurapika memandangnya dengan tatapan bicara-tentang-hal-itu-lagi-dan-aku-akan-mencekikmu-sampai-mati. Kuroro menatapnya dalam-dalam, tidak ingin berhenti menggodanya. Ia melihat rona tipis kemerahan di wajah gadis itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa jin itu memilih warna merah."

"Kau, berhentilah meributkan hal yang tidak masuk akal ini!" Kurapika berseru padanya.

Lalu Kurapika mulai meraih pakaiannya dengan kasar dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel dengan gusar. Kuroro menikmati waktunya menyusun pakaiannya di dalam ransel, menambah kekesalan Kurapika.

"Kalaupun ada…," Kuroro mendengar Kurapika bergumam. "…Kita terikat oleh sumpah darah balas dendam yang aku ucapkan di atas kuburan orang-orang sukuku…"

Kuroro mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia berpura-pura acuh tak acuh dan kembali memilah dan menyusun pakaiannya. Sejujurnya, ia mulai lelah dengan pengulangan ucapan Si Gadis Kuruta tentang sumpahnya untuk membalas dendam atas pembantaian sukunya dan pernyataan bencinya terhadap Kuroro. Kuroro tahu dia punya banyak musuh, mengingat apa profesinya, tapi bepergian dengan salah seorang di antaranya membuatnya gila.

Mungkin ia perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya; entah bagaimana, entah di mana nantinya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan baik sejak Kurapika dan Kuroro pergi dari penginapan kecil Fino dengan ransel tersampir di punggung mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, seperti biasa, melewati hutan saat tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan sedikit rasa nyeri di perutnya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh beberapa jarum yang tajam. Terkejut, Kurapika menyentuh perutnya dengan hati-hati, dengan satu tangan tanpa berhenti melangkah. Ia melihatnya sejenak, tapi rasa sakit itu segera pergi secepat saat rasa sakit itu datang. Kurapika pun terus melangkah maju.

Tiga hari berikutnya, Kurapika terus mengalami rasa sakit di perutnya, rasa sakit itu semakin buruk dan semakin lama terasa. Dia mulai merasa terganggu, tapi ia belum memberitahu Kuroro tentang ini. Dia tidak sudi memberitahu Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu bahwa ia merasa sakit perut yang sepele begitu 'kan? Tapi saat rasa sakit itu mencapai puncaknya, Kurapika tidak tahan lagi. Kurapika berhenti berjalan dan berjongkok, ranselnya jatuh ke tanah dan tangannya memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya berkerut saat ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro pendek setelah menyadari bahwa gadis itu berhenti.

Kurapika memandangi sekeliling dan melihat ada sungai di dekat sana.

"Bolehkah…Bolehkah aku pergi ke sungai itu sebentar…" tanyanya lemah, tak peduli bahwa ia terdengar seperti memohon ijin pada Kuroro.

Kuroro mengernyit bingung atas sikap Kurapika yang aneh. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, mencoba melihat apa yang salah dengannya. Akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke arah sungai. Kuroro menunggu di balik semak-semak di tepi sungai, sementara Kurapika melakukan entah apa yang perlu ia lakukan di sungai itu.

Kurapika mengambil air segar dengan tangannya dan menyiramkannya ke wajahnya. Ia dapat merasa wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu menyiksa Kurapika, dan Kurapika tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Kurapika yakin ia tidak memakan sesuatu yang aneh, jadi tidak mungkin ini adalah keracunan makanan. Ia duduk di atas rumput di sungai itu, mencoba memikirkan apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya, saat ia merasakan celananya mulai basah.

Mengutuk lirih secara perlahan, Kurapika berdiri. Ia pikir ia duduk di atas tanah yang basah, tapi saat ia melihat noda darah di tanah tempatnya duduk beberapa detik yang lalu, Kurapika membeku. Tiba-tiba, ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, dan itu sama sekali BUKAN hal yang baik. Kurapika mulai panik atas keadaan yang tengah dialaminya, saat rasa sakit itu membuat situasi menjadi bertambah buruk, menyerangnya dengan keras. Kurapika mengerang kesakitan sambil terjatuh ke tanah, memegangi perutnya.

Semak-semak di belakangnya bergemerisik dan Kuroro keluar dari sana, berpikir bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada Kurapika dan dia ingin memeriksanya. Saat Kuroro melihatnya di tanah, berbaring melingkar dan mengerang kesakitan, Kuroro berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengernyit kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kuroro bertanya, tidak memahami rasa sakit yang dialami Kurapika.

"Aku…uh…," bahkan untuk bicara pun kini perlu usaha. "Prancing Pony…"

"Apa?" Kuroro pikir ia salah mendengar kata-katanya. Apa hubungan antara penginapan itu dengan kondisi Kurapika sekarang?

"Bawa aku…ke sana…," Kurapika mencengkeram lengan Kuroro, yang Kuroro tidak sangka Kurapika akan melakukannya. Kalaupun iya, gadis itu benci bersentuhan dengannya. "Cepat!" Kurapika menekankan.

Kurapika membuat kata-katanya terdengar seolah hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu, dan Kuroro, tidak memahami keadaan yang tengah dialami Kurapika, hanya bisa memenuhi keinginannya. Melihat Kurapika tidak bisa berdiri sendiri karena rasa sakitnya, Kuroro harus menggendong gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan bergegas membawanya ke sana. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak melupakan ransel mereka.

.

.

Saat mereka memasuki desa dalam waktu kurang dari sehari (sebenarnya beberapa jam), dengan Kurapika berada dalam pelukan Kuroro, beruntung Fino-lah orang yang melihat mereka sedang menuju ke penginapannya. Dia pikir Kurapika jatuh sakit lagi (terakhir kali mereka berada di penginapannya, Kurapika demam tinggi). Saat Kurapika mencengkeram tangannya dan membisikkan "periode" padanya, wajahnya memucat dan merona di saat yang bersamaan. Fino menarik mereka; atau lebih tepatnya Kuroro, menuju ke penginapan, dan saat mereka tiba di kamar yang dipilih Fino secara sembarang, Fino meminta Kuroro membiarkannya menangani Kurapika.

Kuroro, yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya diberi tahu untuk menyingkir. Dengan senang hati ia mematuhinya dan menunggu di luar kamar mandi. Sebelumnya, Fino sudah menarik Kurapika ke kamar mandi lalu mengunci dirinya bersama Kurapika di sana. Tak lama kemudian, penjaga penginapan datang ke kamar itu dengan wajah bingung dan bertanya pada Kuroro ada apa dengan semua keributan ini.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya sedikitpun," jawab Kuroro jujur sambil mengangkat bahu.

Setelah semuanya sudah berhasil diatasi, Fino keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Kurapika yang bersandar padanya. Ia terlihat lebih lemah di mata Kuroro saat ini. Seolah sesuatu mengeluarkan kehidupan dari tubuhnya. Fino membantu Kurapika berbaring di tempat tidur dan menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil membisikkan sesuatu untuk membuatnya tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Kurapika terlihat tenang, Fino beranjak dan memberi Kuroro tatapan yang menenangkan juga; entah untuk apa. Lalu Fino keluar dari kamar tanpa menjelaskan pada Kuroro apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika, yang berbaring melingkarkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia berdiri di dekat tepi tempat tidur dan memandangnya penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya Kuroro bertanya.

"Fino tidak memberitahumu?" Kurapika balik bertanya sambil melihat ke arah pria itu dengan lelah, dan dengan wajah yang merona.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang terjadi?" ia tidak menyukai kondisi ini di mana ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Kurapika mengerang kesakitan dan malu. Ia harap Fino akan berbagi rasa malunya untuk menjelaskan kepada Kuroro Lucifer, bahwa ia sedang berubah secara fisik menjadi wanita dewasa. Kurapika mendekap bantal dan menghela napas, seolah mencoba melindungi diri atas apapun yang akan menghampirinya, malu atau tidak.

"Aku…ingin mati saja…," Kurapika bergumam di dalam napasnya.

"Karena?" 'Ini jadi menarik sekarang,' pikir Kuroro sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku sedang mengalami periodeku."

Kuroro menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Kurapika maksud dengan 'periode'. Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya dalam keputusasaan.

"Periode menstruasi!" Kurapika berdesis dan memalingkan wajah, terlalu malu untuk manatap Kuroro.

"Ah…" Kuroro pun ingat. Machi pernah menyebutkan sesuatu yang seperti itu saat _mood-_nya sedang benar-benar buruk. Ia menguping Machi berbicara dengan gadis-gadis lain tentang kutukan periode menstruasi bulanan, tapi Kuroro tidak tertarik sehingga ia tidak menaruh perhatian atas hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika mengerang kesakitan lagi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia semakin melingkarkan tubuhnya. Kuroro mengernyit padanya.

"Apa rasanya sangat sakit?"

"Seperti yang kubilang…aku ingin mati…," Kurapika menjawab dengan suara yang lemah, seolah ia benar-benar sekarat. "Terkutuklah kau dan pria-pria lainnya…karena tidak menderita seperti kami…"

"Yah, sayang sekali," Kuroro menyeringai dan mengangkat bahunya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku sementara Kurapika menatapnya dengan marah, tapi kemudian dikuasai oleh rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Urk…"

Kuroro memandangnya dengan bercampur rasa geli dan kasihan. Saat gadis-gadis di kelompoknya sedang mengalami periode mereka, mereka tidak pernah terlihat sesakit Kurapika saat ini. _Mood_ mereka menjadi jelek, tapi hanya itu. Benar-benar, Si Gadis Kuruta terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang, seolah ia sedang dibunuh dari dalam. Mungkin rasanya memang seperti itu, jika perlu dideskripsikan.

"Itulah kenapa…," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata.

"Hm?"

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau bepergian sebagai seorang gadis…Terlalu merepotkan…," gumamnya.

'Merepotkan untukku juga,' pikir Kuroro pahit. Bersama Kurapika sebagai seorang gadis, banyak pertimbangan yang harus mereka ambil dalam berbagai kondisi perjalanan mereka. Menginap di penginapan dan hotel, waktu mandi, dan sekarang ini. Kadang diam-diam Kuroro berharap Kurapika tidak kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Dan itulah kenapa aku juga akan membuatmu menderita…," Kurapika menambahkan dengan dendam.

Kurapika tidak memahami apa maksud dari kata-kata Kurapika. Ia pikir Kurapika hanya mengoceh tidak jelas seolah berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Oh, betapa kelirunya dia. _Mood_ Kurapika berubah secara ekstrem kapanpun gadis itu mengalami periodenya, seolah Kuroro adalah sasaran dari perubahan _mood_-nya itu, selalu saja begitu. Kurapika akan memperlakukan Kuroro dengan dingin, kasar, apapun yang negatif. Fino menunjukkan rasa simpatinya untuk Kuroro saat mereka pergi meninggalkan penginapan; saat Kurapika masih berada dalam _mood_-nya yang jelek dan menimpakan segalanya pada Kuroro. Walau demikian, ia berterimakasih pada Fino yang telah membantunya dan menyediakan 'kebutuhannya'.

Lalu Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, hanya saja sekarang Kuroro harus mengetahui kapan kira-kira Kurapika akan mengalami periode bulanannya, dan dia harus ekstra hati-hati ketika saat itu tiba. Kuroro harus melindungi diri dari hari-hari buruk yang penuh badai.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Hei, Killua. Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Hng…aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang menarik! Bahkan mereka tidak punya parfait!" kata Killua sambil menyimak menu dengan malas.

"Yah, ini 'kan kota kecil. Menurutku mereka tidak punya banyak menu yang bisa ditawarkan."

"Hmm…jadi apa yang akan kau pesan, Gon?" Bocah berambut putih itu bertanya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju ke menu.

"Kurapika."

"Apa?" Killua segera berhenti membaca dan menatap Gon. "Gon, aku tahu kau rindu padanya tapi menu ini tidak punya makanan yang bernama 'Kurapika'. Lagipula, kau 'kan menonton beritanya. Dia sudah mati…," Killua memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasakan kepahitan saat mengatakannya. Mereka seolah hancur saat menyaksikan berita itu. Apakah Gon sulit melupakan teman mereka yang sudah mati?

"Tidak. Itu Kurapika 'kan?" Gon berkata sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah tertentu.

"Hn? Di mana?" Killua menoleh untuk melihat apakah Kurapika memang berada di sana atau tidak. Ia pikir Gon hanya melihat hantunya, tapi astaga, ternyata ia salah.

.

.

"Aku tetap berhubungan dengan teman-temanku atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu," Kurapika berkata dengan putus asa. Kenapa Kuroro harus begitu mencampuri urusannya? Bahkan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus menjadi perhatiannya.

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Apakah itu karena kau tidak mau mereka terlibat dengan semua ini?" tanya Kuroro dengan santai sambil menuruni anak tangga di belakang Kurapika, kedua tangannya berada di saku dan ranselnya tersampir di bahu.

"Seperti yang kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu!" Kurapika menoleh dan memelototinya. "Dan kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Karena…," Kuroro melihat melewati kepala Kurapika. "Aku melihat mereka menuju ke arah sini."

"KURAPIKAA!"

'Oh tidak.' Kurapika menahan napas dan membeku.

Saat ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat rambut putih dan rambut hitam di anak tangga paling bawah. Gon melihatnya dengan bahagia, sementara Killua mengernyit melihat mereka. Gon memanggil namanya lagi dengan menjerit, tapi dengan cepat Killua meraih lengan sahabatnya. Bocah berambut jabrik itu berbalik dan menatap Killua dengan bingung dan cemberut.

"Tunggu, Gon! Lihatlah lagi dengan jelas!" Killua mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan kepalanya. Gon berbalik dengan patuh dan melihat apa yang dimaksud Killua.

"Kuroro Lucifer!" serunya, matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Anak-anak," sapa Kuroro santai, seringai terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Killua bertanya sambil bersiap dalam posisi bertarung bersama dengan Gon.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di waktu luangku bukanlah urusanmu," jawab Kuroro dengan tidak jelas, tapi sekilas ia melirik Kurapika, yang terlihat seperti lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas.

"Dan Kurapika, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kukira kau ingin membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam sukumu?" Gon bertanya dengan tatapan memohon. "Dan kukira kau terbunuh! Apa yang terjadi?"

Kurapika tersentak, badannya menegang saat bocah itu mengingatkannya akan sumpah untuk membalaskan dendam sukunya.

"Gon, itu bukan Kurapika. Dia seorang gadis," Killua berkata, tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kuroro.

Walaupun Kuroro tetap mempertahankan sikap dinginnya, sebenarnya ia menyeringai dengan senang. Kurapika, di pihak lain, berdoa sekeras mungkin di dalam hatinya agar Killua dapat meyakinkan Gon bahwa dirinya bukanlah Kurapika yang mereka kenal.

"Benarkah?" Gon bertanya dengan polos kepada Killua dan mata yang membelalak.

"Lihat saja. Dia benar-benar perempuan. Kurapika adalah laki-laki, ingat? Kita pernah melihatnya memakai baju olahraga waktu Ujian Hunter, dan jelas sekali dia punya dada yang rata," Killua memberitahunya.

"Tapi dia juga punya dada yang rata."

"Itu karena payudaranya kecil."

Di balik harapannya agar Gon dan Killua akan berpikir bahwa dia bukanlah Kurapika yang mereka kenal, tetap saja pernyataan Killua membuat jantungnya seolah ditikam, dicincang dan diiris menjadi bentuk fillet. Bahkan Kuroro mendengus geli, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi…" Gon berbalik dan memandangi Kurapika sekali lagi. "Dia Laba-laba?"

Mata Kurapika membelalak, sementara Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. 'Wah, masalah,' pikirnya.

"Mungkin," Killua mengangkat bahunya.

Hanya itu yang diperlukan untuk membuat kemarahan Kurapika meledak.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERGABUNG DENGAN LABA-LABA!" Kurapika berteriak dan warna matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Kemarahannya membuat bocah-bocah itu terkejut. Penghuni penginapan menengok ke arah mereka dengan jengkel dan kaget. Saat Kurapika sadar kembali, ia tersentak dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, sementara iris matanya dengan cepat berubah kembali ke warna aslinya yaitu warna biru samudera. Saat wajahnya memucat, mulut bocah-bocah itu menganga.

"Kau benar-benar Kurapika?" Killua bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia menoleh kepada Kuroro, yang masih tersenyum senang. "Apa dia benar-benar Kurapka kami?"

"Yah…," Kuroro menghela napas.

"Kurapika, ada apa?" Fino bertanya dengan penuh perhatian sambil melangkah menghampiri mereka. Fino tidak tahu bahwa dia baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Killua.

"Fino, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kembali bekerja," Kuroro memberitahu gadis itu dengan tenang. Fino tidak perlu tahu tentang keadaan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi tadi…," Fino melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan keraguan terlihat di matanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Tapi kami perlu menggunakan kamar sebentar saja. Bolehkah?" Kuroro bertanya lagi, kali ini ia sudah setengah membalikkan badannya hendak menaiki tangga dan tangannya pun sudah memegangi siku Kurapika yang membeku.

"A-Aku pikir itu tidak apa-apa…Aku akan memberitahu Ayah…," Fino bergumam sebelum melangkah pergi dengan enggan.

Setelah Fino pergi, Kuroro menoleh kepada Gon dan Killua lalu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mengikutinya. Ia menarik Kurapika yang masih membeku dengan memegangi sikunya. Gon dan Killua saling bertukar pandang, mereka terlihat khawatir namun tetap mengikuti Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu ke lantai dua, dan masuk ke kamar yang sebelumnya ditinggali oleh Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kuroro mendudukkan Kurapika ke kursi terdekat. Gadis itu masih terlihat linglung.

"Kusarankan kau memberitahu mereka tentang keadaan kita," Kuroro berkata dengan suara datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bersandar dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki.

"Keadaan apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya Kurapika itu laki-laki," kata Killua cemberut.

"Seharusnya," Kuroro menekankan kata itu sambil menatap Killua dengan tajam.

"Kurapika?" Gon menghampiri Kurapika dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia mengepal sandaran tangan kursi itu dan menutup matanya. Dia kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berulang-ulang hingga hatinya tenang, dan akhirnya membuka kepalan tangannya yang gemetar. Kurapika menarik napas dalam sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Gon dengan tatapan yang lebih tenang di wajah pucatnya.

"Ya, Gon. Aku Kurapika, dan aku perempuan," ia berkata, dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gon bertanya dengan suara yang sedih.

"Sebenarnya aku seorang gadis. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku telah menipu kalian semua selama ini," Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan menatap mata mereka. "Segel penyamaranku telah hancur."

"Oke, itu adalah satu hal yang sudah kau jelaskan, dan aku mengerti. Tak usah khawatir," Killua berkata, suaranya stabil namun terdengar gelisah. "Tapi beritahu aku, Kurapika, kenapa kau malah bersama dengan pria itu?" ia bertanya sambil menunjuk Kuroro.

"Seharusnya kalian adalah musuh," Gon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat.

"Kami masih seperti itu. Hanya saja…," tiba-tiba, Kurapika merasa sangat lelah. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan semua situasi itu kepada mereka.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," kata Kuroro sukarela sambil melangkah maju. Kurapika menatap pria itu dengan rasa terkejut terlihat di wajahnya yang lelah, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menghentikannya. Kalaupun ada yang ingin dikatakannya, mungkin Kurapika akan berterimakasih karena Kuroro telah bermurah hati menawarkan untuk berbagi beban dengannya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu," Killua berkata sambil melangkah mundur, masih mewaspadai pria berambut hitam itu.

"Yah, jika aku berbohong padamu, pasti dia akan protes 'kan?" Kuroro mneyeringai padanya, membuat Killua merasa tidak nyaman.

Maka, tidak mau bersusah payah untuk memastikan apakah mereka mempercayai ceritanya atau tidak, Kuroro memberitahu tentang pertemuan mereka dengan Jin Hassamunnin dan kondisi yang diberikan jin itu pada mereka berdua. Dia pun menunjukkan kepada mereka aura merah yang mengikat dirinya dan Kurapika. Selama Kuroro menjelaskan itu semua, Kurapika tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menatap lantai. Gon memandang lurus ke mata Kuroro saat pria itu bercerita, sementara Killua beberapa kali melirik ke arah Kurapika dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Aku mengerti…" Gon bergumam saat Kuroro selesai.

"Aku telah salah menilaimu, Kurapika. Kukira kau akan membalaskan dendam sukumu, bahkan jika nyawamu adalah taruhannya," kata Killua dengan tidak setuju pada Kurapika, yang masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kurapika diam. Killua menahan napasnya dengan kesal, dan saat ia baru saja akan berlari keluar kamar, ia mendengar Kurapika berbisik,

"…Aku telah memberitahukan ini pada Leorio : harga diriku tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah diderita oleh saudara-saudaraku."

"Tepat!" Killua berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya pada Kurapika. "Karena itulah, kau harus membunuhnya begitu kau punya kesempatan!"

"Killua! Dia juga akan mati!" protes Gon.

"Dia bersumpah untuk membalas dendam walaupun harus dibayar dengan nyawanya sendiri!" Killua hampir berteriak.

"Kau benar," Kurapika mengangguk, suaranya terdengar seolah ia telah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. "Aku memang bersumpah begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, apa gunanya membunuh pria ini, saat yang lainnya masih berkeliaran dengan bebas?" dia melihat ke arah Killua, menantang bocah itu untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Dan apa gunanya…jika akhirnya sukuku benar-benar menuju kepunahan karena aku?"

Killua menahan napas karena kaget dan tersentak. Gon pun sama, tapi dia menatap Killua dan Kurapika secara bergantian untuk berjaga-jaga. Gon tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Bahkan dia tidak mengikuti apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan. Kuroro, di pihak lain, hanya mengamati situasi ini. Jika ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, ia akan mengatakan bahwa Kurapika memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Cih!" Killua berlari keluar kamar.

"Killua!" Gon memanggilnya, tapi kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan ekspresi hancur.

"Pergilah dengannya, Gon," Kurapika mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya, walaupun Gon tahu bahwa senyumnya itu penuh dengan kesedihan.

Dengan enggan, Gon mengikuti Killua yang marah, meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Keheningan memenuhi kamar itu. Kuroro melihat ke arah pintu ke mana kedua bocah itu menghilang, dan kemudian melihat gadis yang sedang sedih yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…lagipula, aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat dalam masalah ini," Kurapika berkata dengan suara yang pelan, matanya tertuju ke lantai.

"Aku mengerti. Jika itu yang kau inginkan." Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Hari sudah hampir siang. Mereka sudah harus melanjutkan perjalanan. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"…Ya." Kurapika beranjak dan tanpa berkata apapun melangkah mengikuti Kuroro.

Sebenarnya, Kurapika tidak ingin pergi. Dia sedang tidak ingin bepergian sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak yang cengeng, terutama oleh Kuroro. Dia akan kuat, seperti apa yang telah ia janjikan pada kakaknya dahulu. Dia akan tetap kuat, tak peduli apapun juga, bahkan jika teman-temannya meninggalkannya…

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	8. A Touch of The Past

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

A/N :

Ah…chapter kali ini terlambat seminggu dari yang direncanakan, karena kemarin aku liburan^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah setia membaca dan mereview, membuat semangat menulisku mulai kembali seperti sedia kala.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER ****8 : A TOUCH OF THE PAST**

'"Apa yang terjadi dengan rantaimu?"

Kurapika menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kepada Kuroro dengan pandangan bingung, memintanya untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh. Ia sedang mencuci noda-noda darah di bajunya; lagi-lagi mereka bertemu dengan beberapa orang pemburu bayaran yang mengincar kepala Kuroro. Yang lebih membuatnya jengkel, baju Kuroro tetap bersih tanpa noda.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan rantai yang kau gunakan padaku waktu itu di York Shin?" Kuroro menjelaskan.

"Oh," Kurapika bergumam dan melanjutkan membersihkan noda dari bajunya. "Aku tidak bisa. Ada syaratnya. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu tentang ini."

"Bahwa kau hanya dapat menggunakannya pada Gen'ei Ryodan dan bukan pada yang lain, kalau tidak kau akan mati?"

"Ya," jawab Kurapika pendek. Ia beranjak dan membersihkan dedaunan kering yang menempel di celananya, Kuroro pun berdiri.

Sejak kejadian di Penginapan Prancing Pony, di mana Kurapika terserang demam dan mengigau, Kurapika tidak lagi begitu memusuhi Kuroro, walau ia masih menjaga jarak dengannya. Kuroro tetap seperti biasa, menjadi dirinya sendiri dan lepas, tapi sikapnya terhadap Kurapika mulai lebih hangat dan lebih sering berbicara dengannya. Biasanya Kuroro akan menanyai Kurapika pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran, dan kadang-kadang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan memberinya tatapan peringatan dari Kurapika; walau tanpa Mata Merah-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengubah syaratnya? Hal itu mulai terlalu merepotkan dalam pertarungan. Kau tidak bisa melawan dengan kekuatan penuh."

Kurapika mendengus pelan. Tentu saja dia tahu itu. Bukannya Kurapika tak peduli atau apa, tapi mengubah syarat yang ia terapkan di rantainya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jantungnya sudah terlilit Judgement Chain, dan dia tidak akan bisa mengangkatnya begitu saja. Seseorang harus melakukan itu untuknya. Kurapika memberitahukan hal ini dengan suara datar, seolah ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Hmm..." Kuroro menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Kurapika melintasi hutan. "Jika Judgement Chain diangkat, rantainya pun akan lenyap. Tapi kau bisa membuat syarat dan jaminan baru, 'kan?"

"Benar. Tapi sebenarnya, bahkan jika aku mengangkat Judgement Chain itu, aku tidak tahu syarat baru apa yang akan kuterapkan. Setidaknya kekuatannya harus sama dengan yang kumiliki sekarang," Kurapika berkata.

Baginya, menangkap Gen'ei Ryodan adalah tujuan seumur hidupnya. Dia mau membuang apapun untuk memenuhi tujuannya itu; Kurapika tidak punya tujuan lain yang menyamai pembalasan dendamnya. Pandangan matanya menajam saat memikirkan ini, dan dia menjadi bermasalah lagi. Bahkan walaupun Kurapika telah bersumpah memusnahkan Gen'ei Ryodan untuk membalaskan dendam orang-orang sesukunya, di sini ia berjalan melintasi hutan dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan sendiri, dan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kurapika menunduk dan tanpa sadar memainkan cincin di jari telunjuknya. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah memberi perhatian apapun pada cincin itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kurapika selalu punya kesempatan untuk menatap cincin itu dan wujudnya pun segera melekat dalam benaknya.

Cincin itu cukup sederhana. Terbuat dari perak, dan di tengahnya terdapat batu permata aquamarine. Ishtar memberikan cincin bertatahkan aquamarine itu dengan alasan, karena cocok dengan warna matanya, itulah yang dia katakan. Di sepanjang cincin itu terdapat sekilas tanda dari bahasa kuno; di mana tidak ada buku dan pengetahuan pun hilang selamanya. Saat Kurapika meraba cincin perak itu, dia dapat merasakan kelembutan dan kejernihannya, dipadukan secara sempurna oleh pembuatnya. Kurapika dapat merasakan aura lemah terpancar dari cincin itu, tapi hanya itu. Ishtar mengatakan bahwa batu cincin akan berubah warna jika mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk gaib di dekatnya, tapi sejauh ini hal itu tidak terjadi.

Kuroro mengamati Kurapika dari sudut matanya. Entah bagaimana gadis itu menjadi diam dan berhenti dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Setiap kali Kurapika bicara padanya, selalu ada nada berlebihan pada suaranya, seolah ia mengerahkan banyak usaha hanya untuk berbicara dengan Kuroro. Akhir-akhir ini, terutama setelah peristiwa di penginapan, Kurapika berbicara padanya dengan yang mungkin dia sebut sebagai suara normalnya. Kuroro juga menyadari kebiasaan baru Kurapika meraba cincin itu seolah mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari pikirannya yang gelap. Kuroro melihat ke cincinnya sendiri; cincin yang sama dengan milik Kurapika, kecuali batu cincinya adalah onyx.

_Seberapapun inginnya aku menyangkal, dia memang benar. Aku tidak bisa tetap seperti ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan rantai Nen-ku. Sejauh ini, pemburu yang mengejar kami bukanlah masalah besar, tapi jika pemburu dan Pengguna Nen yang lebih kuat datang…aku tidak mau bergantung padanya. Aku harus mandiri, oleh karena itu aku harus bisa melindungi diriku tanpa membutuhkan bantuan darinya…_, pikir Kurapika dalam-dalam. Ia mengernyit dengan getir. _Dan sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini._

"Bersiaplah," tiba-tiba Kuroro memberitahunya dengan suara yang lembut.

Kurapika tersentak saat mendengar suara Kuroro begitu dekat di telinganya, dan dia berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena tidak tersipu (dia tidak menginginkan godaan yang tidak perlu dari Kuroro lebih dari biasanya, karena pria itu sepertinya punya bakat menggoda Kurapika) karena instingnya sebagai seorang Hunter, Kurapika dapat merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang pemburu di sekitar mereka, menunggu untuk menyergap.

"Tiga di depan, dua di belakang, dan dua lagi di masing-masing sisi," Kurapika bergumam dalam bisikannya.

"Bagus sekali. Aku benar-benar melihatmu sebagai seorang Hunter profesional."

"Jangan mengejekku," Kurapika merengut padanya, namun tetap menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap rileks, mereka berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran para pemburu itu. "Aku pernah menangkapmu sekali."

"Kau benar, bahkan kau membuatku tak berdaya selama berminggu-minggu," Kuroro tertawa geli. Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengkel.

Saat Kurapika akan melontarkan ejekan kepada Kuroro, ia merasakan sebuah gerakan di sebelah kanannya. Kurapika meregangkan pergelangan tangan dan jari-jarinya, sambil terus berjalan dengan santai seolah dia tidak menyadari apapun.

"Pertama dari samping," gumam Kuroro saat semak-semak bergemerisik. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan oleh Kurapika, dua orang pria melompat dari masing-masing sisi, senjata mereka siap melukai keduanya. Kuroro meregangkan pergelangan tangannya dan segera saja dua buah paku khususnya tertanam dalam-dalam di kening mereka, membuat mereka mati seketika. Kurapika mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain-nya dan mengarahkan bola besi di ujung rantai itu ke wajah mereka secara bergantian; membuat kedua pemburu itu tak sadarkan diri. Kuroro menghela napas.

"Gelombang kedua, dari belakang," Kuroro bergumam dan melemparkan dua buah pakunya melewati bahu tanpa membidiknya. Kedua paku itu menemukan targetnya secara akurat, membunuh dua orang pemburu lagi. kurapika tersentak melihat pembunuhan berdarah dingin yang dilakukan Kuroro. Ia melihat mayat-mayat itu dengan rasa kasihan dan jijik.

"Menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir, hah?" Kuroro tersenyum dan berbalik, dengan berat badannya bertumpu pada kaki kiri.

Menanggapi hal itu, tiga orang pria melompat dari pepohonan dan mendarat di tanah dengan suara pelan. Kurapika segera mengenali mereka sebagai Pengguna Nen. Dia benar-benar ingin mengerang. Masalah adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan, tapi Pengguna Nen yang mengejar dirinya dan Kuroro ditambah kondisi terkutuk mereka saat ini bisa dibilang M-A-S-A-L-A-H besar.

"Kemampuanmu benar-benar bagus, seperti yang digosipkan," salah seorang dari mereka berkata, seorang pria bertubuh besar seperti raksasa dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, hah?" pria bercambang yang terlihat seperti seorang Viking berkata.

"Tapi aku tidak mengira kau bepergian dengan seorang gadis. Kukira kau tipe penyendiri. Kekasihmu?" cibir seorang pria bertubuh lebih kecil dengan wajah nakal.

"Kalau begitu kalian akan terkejut," Kuroro hanya menjawab sambil meraih dan mengunci jemari ramping Kurapika dalam genggamannya. "Kekasihku ini sama kuatnya dengan siapapun juga dari kalian." Ia menyeringai, tapi seringainya ditujukan kepada Si Kuruta yang marah besar di sampingnya.

"Kau bajingan—" Kurapika menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menelan teriakan yang mengancam untuk meledak di tenggorokannya. Bertengkar dengan Kuroro sekarang bukanlah pilihan terbaik, mengingat ada Pengguna Nen yang mengejar mereka. Jadi ia akan mengurus hal itu dengan Kuroro nanti.

Pertarungan dimulai saat Si Raksasa melompat ke arah mereka, kepalan tangannya terangkat untuk memukul mereka. Kepalan tangan itu bertemu dengan tanah kosong dan menghancurkannya seperti lumpur. Pada detik kedua, pelipisnya bertemu dengan sebuah pukulan lutut yang keras dan membuatnya terbang melintasi lapangan. Kuroro dan Kurapika mendarat di tanah yang sudah dengan mudahnya dihancurkan.

"Aku tahu dia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tangguh," Si Pria Nakal tertawa cekikikan. "Menarik, benar-benar menarik." Dia terkekeh saat melirik kepada Kurapika, memberinya rasa takut.

Si Pria Viking menggeram keras dan melampiaskannya kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika, kapak raksasanya sudah ia pegang. Dia mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah mereka, tapi Kuroro menahan kapak itu dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan, walaupun tanah di bawahnya berderak karena pengaruh serangan itu. Si Pria Viking menggeramdan lebih mengerahkan kekuatannya, tapi kapak itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan brutal milik Uvo," ia berkomentar. Kuroro melihat gerakan ke sebelah kanannya dan samar-samar melihat sebuah tendangan menerjang. Tumit Kurapika menendang rahang Si Pria Viking dengan keras, membuatnya jungkir balik di udara, kapaknya terlupakan dalam genggaman Kuroro.

"_Mood_-mu benar-benar buruk hari ini," Kuroro berkata sambil melemparkan kapak di tangannya.

"Dan menurutmu itu salah siapa?" Kurapika membentak dengan tidak senang kepadanya, namun tetap memusatkan perhatian pada Si Pria Nakal.

Si Pria Nakal menyeringai dengan jahatnya pada gadis itu, dan tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan gerakan cepat di tanah. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, tanah yang berada di bawahnya ambruk dan ia masuk ke dalam tanah yang menganga. Kurapika tersentakterkejut, tapi pegangan Kuroro menjadi lebih erat dan ia merasakan tarikan yang kuat menariknya ke atas. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan Kuroro melingkar di pinggang ramping Kurapika dan pria itu melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Si Pria Nakal.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Aku hampir mendapatkannya," Si Pria Nakal mendecakkan lidah. Makhluk besar yang terlihat seperti kepiting dan seekor kumbang memekik dari tanah yang terbuka dan mundur kembali ke dalam kegelapan bumi. "Tapi selama kau berada di atas tanah, aku dapat menangkapmu."

Tanah pun bergetar lagi, dan Kuroro melompat ke batang pohon, masih dengan Kurapika dalam pelukannya, saat tanah ambruk. Makhluk di dalam tanah itu memekikkesal seolah kehilangan targetnya sekali lagi. Saat Kuroro mendarat di batang pohon, Kurapika mendengar sebuah suara benda tajam membelah udara, melesat ke arah mereka. Kurapika mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain-nya dan memukul mundur peluru yang datang ke arah mereka. Sepasang kapak yang berbentuk seperti piringan hitam dan dimanipulasi Nen melayang di udara untuk sesaat dan terbang kembali kepada pemiliknya. Si Pria Viking menangkap dua kapak itu dan menjilat bibirnya yang berdarah. Sebelum Kuroro dan Kurapika yang tengah berada di atas pohon dapat membalas serangannya, pohon itu bergetar dengan keras. Kenyataannya, pohon itu tumbang saat Si Pria Raksasa memukul batang pohon di bawah mereka dan menghancurkannya; pasti ia berasal dari kelompok _Enhancement_.

Kuroro melompat dari pohon yang tumbang itu; masih membawa Kurapika dengan sebelah lengannya, dan baru saja akan mendarat di tanah saat tanah itu terbelah dan hewan peliharaan Si Pria Nakal menunggu untuk menelan mereka. Kurapika bereaksi dengan cepat dengan membentangkan dan melilitkan Dowsing Chain-nya ke batang lain di pohon. Ia menarik mereka berdua menjauh dari makhluk bawah tanah itu; kali ini Kuroro menggantung di pinggangnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, keduanya berayun dan mendarat di atas batang pohon.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Kurapika berdesis dan menepiskan tangan Kuroro segera setelah kaki mereka menyentuh batang pohon itu. Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu dan tetap mematuhinya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari!" Si Pria Viking meraung dan melemparkan kapaknya lagi ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kali ini, Kurapika tidak hanya membelokkan kapak-kapak itu, tapi melilitkan rantainya ke sekitar gagang kapak dan melemparkannya ke makhluk kumbang-kepiting yang masih tak terlindung di tanah yang menganga. Segera saja hutan itu dipenuhi oleh teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari makhluk yang sekarat itu; yang hanya bisa bertahan selama beberapa detik.

"Kau! Teganya kau membunuh peliharaanku yang cantik!" Si Pria Nakal memekik marah dan pada saat yang sama Si Pria Raksasa menebang pohon tempat di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika berada.

Kali ini, mereka berdua mendarat di atas tanah yang aman, hanya untuk disambut oleh gerakan Si Pria Nakal. Keduanya menghindari serangan Si Pria Viking dengan tarian mereka sendiri, berdansa waltz mengitari pria raksasa yang lamban itu. Dari sudut matanya Kurapika melihat sesuatu datang dan Dowsing Chain-nya mencegah hal itu. Ia menangkap beberapa buah jarum setajam silet, yang diberi racun di setiap ujung jarum itu. Si Pria Nakal terus menghujani mereka dengan jarum beracun, dan Kurapika harus terus membelokkan jarum-jarum itu. Sementara itu, Kuroro harus menghadapi dua orang musuh sendirian. Keduanya hanya bisa menggunakan salah satu tangan mereka karena batasan jarak yang diijinkan oleh belenggu Hassamunnin, dan hal itu sangat membatasi kisaranserangan dan pertahanan mereka.

Kuroro menembakkan pakunya kepada Si Pria Viking dan menikamkening pria itu dalam-dalam, membunuhnya seketika. Di waktu yang sama, Si Pria Raksasa merubah sasarannya dan mengincar kepala Kurapika yang tak berdaya, karena gadis itu masih disibukkan oleh jarum Si Pria Nakal. Kurapika menyadari serangannya dan mengambil resiko waktu sedetik untuk menendang Si Pria Raksasa di wajahnya dan menghindar sebelum kepalan tangan pria itu menghancurkan kepalanya. Dalam jangka waktusedetik ini, Si Pria Nakal menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menghujani mereka dengan jarum-jarumnya lagi, dan Kurapika tidak punya waktu untuk menahannya. Kuroro melihat jarum-jarum itu datang.

Kuroro membelokkanhampir semua jarum itu dengan pakunya, tapi masih ada beberapa jarum yang menuju ke kepala Kurapika yang tidak terlindungi. Jika jarum-jarum itu menembuskepalanya, dia akan mati seketika; yang berarti kematiannya juga. Mengorbankan lengannya, Kuroro menggunakan lengannya sendiri sebagai tameng. Jarum-jarum itu menembus dagingnya dengan dalam dan wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitantapi dia sama sekali tak bersuara. Mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, Kuroro melemparkan pakunya sendiri dan dengan sukses memukul sasarannya; kening Si Pria Nakal, dengan ketepatan sempurna dalam satu tembakan. Si Pria Nakal mati seketika.

Suara retakanterdengar dan Si Pria Raksasa terjatuh dengan rahang hancur karena pukulan Kurapika. Kurapika berbalik saat Kuroro melepaskan tangannya dan melihatnya mencabuti jarum-jarum dari lengan lumpuhnya yang tergantung di bahunya. Kurapika tahu ia harus berterimakasih pada pria itu, tapi pemikiran bahwa Kuroro melindunginya hingga mengorbankan lengannya, baginya terlalu dibuat-buat. Kurapika merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi ia segera mengesampingkannya.

"Lenganmu," Kurapika berkata.

"Akhiri dia," hanya itu yang diucapkan Kuroro. Kurapika mengangkat alis matanya mendengar suara Kuroro yang memerintah. Kuroro menatapnya dan mengisyaratkan dengan kepalanya ke arah Si Pria Raksasa yang tak sadarkan diri di tanah. "Bunuh dia."

"Tidak," Kurapika segera menjawab.

"Akhiri dia seperti yang kau lakukan pada Uvo," ulang Kuroro, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih dingin.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya dendam padanya," dengan keras kepala Kurapika berkata lagi. Kuroro mendengus mencemooh sikapnya itu; ini pertama kalinya Kuroro melakukan itu pada Kurapika dan hal ini mengejutkan Kurapika. Kurapika sudah terbiasa dengan sikap santai Kuroro yang biasa terhadapnya, dia tidak pernah melihat pria itu begitu kasar kepadanya sebelum ini.

"Jadi kau akan menunggu hingga dia membunuh salah satu temanmu, kemudian kau baru akan membunuhnya?" Kuroro menantang Kurapika, kejengkelannya terlihat dengan jelas.

Kurapika menahan napasnya karena terkejut. Kuroro mendelik pada Kurapika dengan mata gelapnya yang dalam, sepasang mata yang dingin itu tidak menyetujui sikapnya. Kata-kata Kuroro masuk akal. Bagaimana jika Si Pria Raksasa itu bangun dan marah karena penghinaan yang telah didapatkannya dan memutuskan untuk membalas dendam. Bagaimana jika dia memutuskan untuk melacak teman-teman Kurapika dan membunuh mereka untuk menyiksanya? Tidak, Gon, Killua dan Leorio tidak mudah dikalahkan, tapi bagaimana jika mereka melakukan beberapa trik kotor terhadap mereka? Kurapika tahu Kuroro hanya bersikap bijaksanadan berhati-hati. Dia hanya tidak ingin membunuh…Dia takut untuk membunuh; untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah musuhnya. Tapi dia sudah pernah membunuh. Uvogin dan Pakunoda, Kurapika telah membunuh mereka.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas dan membunuh Si Pria Raksasa sendirian; dengan menusukkening pria itu dengan pakunya. Kurapika menyadari bahwa Kuroro menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka. Ia sedikit mengernyit.

"Lenganmu," Kurapika berkata lagi.

"Biar saja. Jarum-jarum itu diberi racun yang melumpuhkan, tapi akan baik-baik saja dalam waktu dua hingga tiga jam kemudian," ucap Kuroro, dengan sedikit rasa kesal terdengar di suaranya yang berat.

Dalam diam, Kuroro dan Kurapika melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Selama setengah hari mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam suasana yang aneh. Sebenarnya, kebanyakan Kurapika yang merasa aneh. Ia merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri; terhadap keegoisannya, terhadap sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia berpikir kembali ke saat Ujian Hunter berlangsung, ketika mereka berada di Menara Trick dan harus melalui pertandingan melawan para penjahat. Ia telah menolak untuk membunuh lawan yang akan menjadi anggota Ryodan, sebab ia tak ingin melukai orang yang tak berbahaya. Kurapika teringat akan kata-kata Leorio saat itu; yang telah mengatasi orang itu untuknya.

"_Aku telah mengurus barang yang telah ditinggalkan karena harga dirimu."_

Itu benar. Berpegangan pada harga dirinya sebagai seorang Kuruta, Kurapika menolak untuk membunuh orang itu dengan tanpa alasan. Kemudian Killua mengkonfrontasinya.

"_Kau takut untuk membunuh, 'kan?"_

Ya, Kurapika memang takut, tapi ia membuat alasan yang ia sebut 'keyakinan'. Tak peduli betapa inginnya dia menyangkal hal itu, kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran. Kurapika menjunjung tinggi harga diri Suku Kuruta, tapi di saat terakhir, dia hanyalah orang yang tak bertanggungjawab. Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk membunuh pria itu, tapi ia mengharapkan orang lain untuk melakukan itu. Akhirnya, Leorio harus melakukan hal itu untuknya. Kurapika malu atas dirinya sendiri.

Petir bergulir dari kejauhan, dan langit mulai gelap. Kuroro mendongak dan membaui udara. Suara gemuruh petir lagi-lagi memenuhi langit.

"Hujan akan t-turun…," Kuroro bergumam pada Kurapika tanpa menoleh.

Kurapika mengernyit mendengar suaranya. Dia terdengar gagap tapi Kuroro Lucifer TIDAK PERNAH gagap. Dia begitu percaya diri seperti seekor ayam jantan, dan tidak akan pernah menampakkan apapun yang menunjukkan rasa kurang percaya diri. Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro untuk beberapa detik, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. Mungkin dia telah membayangkan beberapa hal, dan lagipula Kuroro tidak pernah gagap. Kurapika sedang tidak benar-benar fokus saat itu, jadi Kurapika segera mengenyahkan pikirannya.

.

.

Hujan deras membasahi mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan mereka terus berjalan untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Bahkan kanopi hutan tidak cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan deras. Setelah beberapa menit berada di tengahair hujan yang dingin, akhirnya Kurapika melihat sebuah gua. Mereka berlari menuju ke gua tersebut, tapi sepanjang jalan itu Kuroro terus tersandung beberapa kali dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Kurapika yang tajam. Meskipun ia tak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di gua, mereka segera berdiam lebih jauh ke dalam kegelapan gua itu, menjauhi cipratan air hujan dari mulut gua. Kuroro duduk dengan luwesnya, walau Kurapika memperhatikan ada sedikit kekakuan dalam gerakan pria itu yang biasanya lembut. Sebelum Kurapika duduk, Kuroro berkata,

"Ganti bajumu."

Kurapika menatap pria itu dengan sedikit mengernyit, sementara Kuroro berbalik dengan punggungnya menghadap ke arah Kurapika. Dengan enggan Kurapika mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kuroro. Dia ingin Kurapika mengeringkan dirinya sendiri dan mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup dengan baju yang kering. Keduanya tidak ingin terserang demam, sama seperti keduanya tidak ingin sampai harus saling merawat satu sama lain. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kurapika berbalik memunggungi Kuroro dan menggeledah ranselnya yang basah kuyup mencari baju yang cocok dan sehelai handuk. Untunglah ransel itu terbuat dari bahan yang tahan air, sehingga isinya pun bisa tetap kering. Kurapika berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Ia tidak lagi mengancam Kuroro untuk tidak mengintipnya, karena entah bagaimana Kurapika cukup mempercayai Kuroro bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan yang begitu rendah seperti itu. Kurapika menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dan memarahi dirinya sendiri karenanya. Kenapa ia punya penilaian yang tinggi terhadap musuhnya? Tapi lagi-lagi, musuhnya bukanlah musuh biasa. Dia adalah, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Aku sudah selesai," Kurapika bergumam dan tetap memunggungi Kuroro. Ia mendengar suara gemerisik pakaian dilepas dan dipakai, dan suara handuk menggosok kulit.

Saat mereka berdua selesai berganti pakaian, mereka meletakkan pakaian basah di tanah untuk mengeringkannya. Kurapika berdiam pada jarak maksimum yang diijinkan belenggu gaib itu, akhirnya menyadari bahwa jaraknya telah melebar; Kurapika duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dekat ke badannya untuk mempertahankan sedikit kehangatan yang diberikan gua kecil itu. Kuroro duduk dengan menekuk satu kakinya dan kakinya yang lain diselonjorkan di tanah. Ia menutup dan membuka kepalan tangannya, dan Kurapika menyadari bahwa kepalan tangan pria itu gemetar. Kuroro mengarahkan mata gelapnya yang dapat diinterpretasikan sebagai rasa jengkel. Kurapika menatapnya selama beberapa saat, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah dia harus bicara atau tidak.

"Ada apa denganmu?" akhirnya Kurapika berkata dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kuroro menoleh untuk melihat Kurapika dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak buta. Aku tahu sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada tubuhmu," ucap Kurapika. Kuroro menatapnya dalam-dalam untuk sejenak, seolah menilai apakah lebih baik ia memberitahukan tentang kesulitannya kepada Kurapika atau tidak.

"Tetanus," akhirnya Kuroro berkata.

"Apa?" Kurapika mengedipkan matanya.

"Kukira mungkin aku terkena tetanus," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara yang monoton, seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Kau terkena tetanus?" Kurapika merubah posisinya untuk menghadap Kuroro. "Tapi bagaimana—jarum-jarum itu?"

"Mungkin," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku masih belum yakin. Otot rahangku mulai lebih kaku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Jika ini memang tetanus, bakterinya mungkin telah merubah diri untuk membuatnya lebih kuat beberapa kali daripada bakteri biasa…kejang mulut biasanya muncul dalam tujuh hari, tapi dalam kasus ini, hanya perlu waktu setengah hari untuk mencapai tingkat kejang mulut," Kuroro menjelaskan. "Yang berarti…mungkin hanya perlu waktu beberapa hari sebelum menjadi fatal."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya dengan tenang seolah KAUbukanlah orang yang tertular?" Kurapka berseru tanpa sadar. Kemudian dia teringat akan penggambaran Senritsu terhadap detak jantung Kuroro. Pria itu hidup berdampingan dengan kematian, menerimanya seperti seseorang menerima kehidupan. Ia tak takut mati, dan bahkan ia merengkuhnya. Kurapika menggigil tanpa sadar, dan berterimakasih pada kegelapan gua sehingga Kuroro tidak menyadari gerakan kecilnya.

"Apa bedanya? Aku tidak akan mati karena ini," Kuroro menghela napas. "Lagipula, mungkin saja ini bukan tetanus. Masih harus dipastikan lebih lanjut."

"Ya, benar. Tentu saja kau tidak akan mati," Kurapika berkata, nada suaranya terdengar sangat sinis. "Jika kau benar-benar mati, bayangkan bagaimana reaksi dunia nanti. Kuroro Lucifer mati karena tetanus."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "_Mood_-mu benar-benar buruk hari ini."

"Dan menurutmu apa alasannya?" Kurapika membentaknya. "Oh, untuk orang yang terkena tetanus kau bicara terlalu banyak!"

"Karena mereka menyebutmu kekasihku?"

"Ya, dan karena KAU menyebutku kekasihmu." Kurapika membelalakkan matanya pada Kuroro; mata merahnya bercahaya mengerikan dalam kegelapan gua. Sepasang mata itu terlihat seperti sepasang permata ruby pucat yang mengapung di udara. "Seperti hal itu akan terjadi saja! Tidak dalam jutaan tahun. Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Phinks benar. Kau benar-benar tidak punya selera humor," Kuroro menghela napas.

"Maaf? Kenapa aku harus bersikap ramah padamu dan memiliki selera humor saat kau berada di sekitarku? Di samping itu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk membangun semacam selera humor menakutkan saat aku seharusnya mengumpulkan mata orang-orang sukuku dan membunuh setiap orang dari kalian!"

Suara Kurapika bergema di dalam gua. Kuroro menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus tapi tidak berkata apapun. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya, menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menarik kedua lututnya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Kurapika menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, mencoba menenangkan kemarahannya. Oh Tuhan, ia merasa seperti akan menangis karena kemarahan yang dirasakannya tapi ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.

Kuroro memandangnya lekat-lekat. Si Gadis Kuruta menjadi lebih terbuka akan perasaannya meskipun sebagian besar dari keterbukaannya itu adalah penghinaan dan kebencian terhadapnya dan terhadap kelompoknya. Tetap saja, Kuroro tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyadari betapa hancurnya Kurapika. Di sana, berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter dari tempatnya berada, gadis itu tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menahan emosinya, melawan dunia sendirian. Jika Kuroro harus membandingkannya dengan, katakanlah, Machi; dasarnya tidak sama. Machi dilahirkan di Ryuusei-gai, terbuka terhadap kekerasan dan sejenisnya sejak ia bisa bicara dan berjalan. Kurapika, di lain pihak, dunianya yang damai direnggut dengan cara yang paling kejam; dan Kuroro adalah otak di balik itu. Kejadian itu membuat Kurapika trauma hingga mencapai pada suatu titik di mana ia dapat membuang apapun dan berjalan menyusuri pembalasan dendamnya.

"Kurapika," Kuroro mendengar dirinya sendiri bergumam. Gadis itu membeku saat Kuroro memanggilnya dengan namanya. "Aku sudah memberimu luka yang besar," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang pelan, dan yang mengejutkan, suara itu terdengar lembut.

Kurapika mendongak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya. Dalam rentang waktu sedetik, Kuroro pikir ia melihat rasa terkejut di mata gadis itu; tapi ia benar-benar salah. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah tua dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kebencian meluap dari sepasang permata indah yang paling bercahaya yang pernah Kuroro lihat dalam hidupnya. Dalam sekejap mata, Kurapika berdiri dan menendang Kuroro tepat di wajahnya dengan keras. Kuroro tersandung dan jatuh terbaring. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan matanya tidak bisa fokus, tapi Kurapika menarik kerah mantelnya dan meninjunya dengan kepalan tangannya. Kuroro dapat mengatakan bahwa Kurapika telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki dalam satu pukulan, dan rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Luka yang besar_? _JANGAN MENGEJEKKU!" Kurapika berteriak. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan bahkan sama sekali tidak mendekati luka! Kau MENGHANCURKAN duniaku! Kau membunuh semua keluargaku dan mencongkel mata mereka untuk mengaguminya pada saat-saat tertentudan kemudian menjualnya seolah mata itu tidak berarti apa-apa selain barang yang tidak berguna!"

Kurapika mengguncang tubuh Kuroro dengan keras, tapi Kuroro tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap mata yang membara itu, menerima semua kebencian dan hinaanKurapika terhadapnya. Kuroro tak menyangkal apapun.

"Jika kau mencoba untuk meminta maaf, tidak usah! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, tidak selama hidupku! Aku akan dikutuk jika aku memaafkanmu! Jiwaku tak akan pernah beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum aku membalaskan dendam seluruh sukuku!" Kurapika terus berteriak dan berseru padanya.

Pada setiap kata yang dia teriakkan, iris matanya diwarnai oleh warna merah yang lebih tua seolah mata itu berdarah dan terbakar pada waktu yang bersamaan. Kurapika berhenti berteriak di satu titik dan hanya suara suara napasnya yang terengah-engah yang bisa terdengar. Kuroro tetap tidak mengatakan satu kata pun, walaupun bibirnya berdarah dan wajahnya terluka akibat tindakan kekerasan yang dilakukannya. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya dalam kekesalan dan kejengkelanyang mendalam saat melihat musuhnya tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia sangat marah dan tersakiti, sehingga ia tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi.

"Sialan kau, kau Bajingan…," isak Kurapika. "Kata-katamu tidak berarti apa-apa sekarang…Itu tidak akan pernah…Mereka yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah kembali lagi…Keluargaku akan tetap mati…Sialan kau…"

Kepalan tangannya yang mencengkeram baju Kuroro kini gemetar. Kurapika menundukkankepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Kuroro sambil terus mencucurkan air matanya. Kuroro tetap diam dan hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bahu kecil Kurapika terlihat gemetar, dan suaranya menjadi begitu lemah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan…," Kurapika bergumam dalam isakannya, kepalan tangannya masih mencengkeram baju Kuroro.

Suara derasnya hujan memenuhi gua, meredamisakannya. Kuroro membayangkan bagaimana jika ia ada di pihak Kurapika. Bagaimana jika seluruh Ryuuseigai dimusnahkan, dan dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bertahan hidup? Bagaimana jika seluruh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dibantai, dan hanya dia yang tersisa? Apa yang akan ia rasakan? Bagaimana jika dia tahu siapa pembunuhnya, dan tahu bahwa mereka ada di luar sana, tetap bebas dan tidak dihukum? Akankah ia mencari mereka untuk membalas dendam?

Ya.

Seperti apa yang dia lakukan untuk Uvogin di York Shin waktu itu.

Kuroro menegakkan badannya dalam posisi duduk dan melepaskan tangan Kurapika dari bajunya. Tangan Kurapika masih gemetar dalam genggaman Kuroro. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menguasai dirinya saat itu, tapi Kuroro menarik Kurapika untuk mendekat dan meletakkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya, membiarkannya menangis di sana. Kurapika terlalu bingungdan terbebani oleh emosinya, sehingga dia tak peduli. Ia terus menangis, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa musuhnyalah yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Aniki…," Kuroro mendengarnya bergumam beberapa kali dalam isakannya. Ia merasakan Kurapika bersandar padanya dan melanjutkan kedukaannya. Mungkin ia telah salah lagi mengira Kuroro sebagai kakaknya, tapi itu tak apa. Kuroro akan menoleransinya lagi.

Kuroro menatap ke dalam kegelapan gua. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Satu yang diketahui Kuroro; entah bagaimana dia bisa memahami perasaan kehilangan gadis itu saat ia berduka karena pembantaian sukunya. Ia menangis saat membaca kematian Uvogin dalam ramalan Neon Nostrad. Ia mengadakan _requiem _khusus untuk kematian Uvogin dalam cara yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Itu adalah pembalasan dendamnya terhadap kematian Uvogin. Mungkin ia seorang Danchou Gen'ei Ryodan yang dingin dan perhitungan, tapi ia seorang manusia yang bisa merasakan.

Gadis itu ingin membalas dendam atas kematian orang-orang sesukunya. Kuroro lebih tahu dari siapapun juga, bahwa itu adalah hak Kurapika, tak peduli betapa egoisnya hal itu terlihat. Dia pun egois. Bedanya adalah, Kuroro tidak membenci Kurapika, tapi Kurapika membenci Kuroro dengan sepenuh jiwa. Kebenciannya begitu besar sehingga tak bisa dipadamkan; dan ironisnya emosi negatif yang kuat itulah yang mengikat mereka satu sama lain, tidak hanya secara fisik tapi juga mengikat hidup mereka.

.

.

Keduanya tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kurapika tenang. Kurapika menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghindari tatapan Kuroro. Kurapika menjauh darinya dan kembali ke tempatnya berada sebelumnya, memeluk kedua lututnya lagi. Kurapika memalingkan wajah dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kuroro mengamatinya setiap saat, tapi tidak mengatakan dan melakukan apa-apa.

Kuroro bersandar ke dinding batu gua yang dingin, duduk dengan satu kaki tertekuk ke atas dan menoleh untuk melihat tirai hujan di luar gua. Kuroro mengarahkan matanya dan tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan lama muncul di benaknya. Itu adalah kenangan yang ia harap dapat ia lupakan sejak lama, tapi tidak bisa. Kenangan itu selalu muncul kembali saat Kuroro hampir melupakannya, kehadiran kenangan itu tetap melekat dalam benaknya.

"Waktu itu pun sedang hujan…," Kuroro bergumam, "…saat Ishtar menemukanku pertama kali." Kurapika bergerak, tapi tetap tidak menoleh pada Kuroro.

"Aku masih berumur tiga tahun…dia menemukanku di antara mayat kedua orangtuaku. Kedua orangtuaku saling membunuh, ayahku berusaha membunuhku, ibuku berusaha melindungiku. " Kuroro berhenti sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang sama, "Basille yang menemukanku lebih dulu, dia tertarik dengan bau darah. Tak lama kemudian Ishtar datang, dan itulah bagaimana dia mengadopsiku."

Kurapika menatap ke dalam kegelapan, kata-kata Kuroro tenggelam dalam benaknya. "Kau bilang anak-anak yang dibesarkan oleh orangtua mereka punya kesempatan yang kecil untuk bertahan dalam kedewasaan mereka."

"Dia pun melatihku; baik secara fisik maupun Nen. Aku tahu dia bukan manusia sejak hari pertama saat ia mulai melatihku. Kekuatan dan kemampuannya jauh di atas manusia manapun. Kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum kau menghadapinya sendiri."

Kurapika mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. Kuroro tidak menjelaskan bagaimana Ishtar melatihnya, tapi Kurapika membayangkan bahwa Ishtar telah melatih Kuroro dengan keras dan disiplin yang ketat, meskipun dia baik dan penampilannya pun lembut. Entah bagaimana, tidak sulit membayangkan Ishtar sebagai seorang ksatria.

"Kenapa kau membencinya?" Kurapika bertanya.

Kuroro menoleh dan melihat Kurapika menatapnya dengan mata biru samuderanya. Ada rasa ingin tahu terlihat di sana, dan sekilas kemarahan. Kuroro tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya marah, tapi pertanyaan gadis itu terlalu pribadi. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, belum saatnya. Kuroro hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman yang mempesona, dan tidak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh. Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya, mengakhiri kisahnya yang pendek. Kurapika mengernyit atas sikap pria itu, tapi tidak memaksanya lebih jauh. Kurapika tahu, entah bagaimana, jika Kuroro ingin bicara, dia akan bicara. Kalau begitu, dia hanya akan menunggu.

.

.

Shalnark melihat keluar jendela balon udara. Ia menempelkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya dan menghela napas. Danchou-nya tiba-tiba menelepon kemarin, memberitahunya untuk mendapatkan obat tertentu untuknya dan membawakan obat itu padanya segera. Ia menyadari keanehan dan kekakuan di suara Kuroro, dan dia bicara padanya sangat singkat; membuat Shalnark menyimpulkan bahwa penyakit itu mulai menghabisiKuroro. Dalam waktu yang tak lama lagi, Kuroro tidak akan bisa bicara sama sekali. Ia harus sampai ke tempatnya secepat mungkin. Tapi ada satu masalah.

"Yo, Shal! Apa yang kau lihat?" Phinks memukul bahunya dengan keras.

Shalnark hanya menoleh dan sedikit mendelik kepadanya, atau lebih jelasnya cemberut kepada pria itu, sambil menggosok bahunya yang sakit di mana Phinks memukulnya barusan. Kuroro memberitahunya untuk datang sendirian, karena dia tidak ingin mereka menarik perhatian. Bagaimanapun, mereka memaksa untuk ikut karena ingin bertemu dengan Danchou mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kau ngambek? Danchou bukannya melarang kami datang. Dia hanya bilang : 'jika itu memungkinkan', benar tidak?" Phinks berkata membela diri.

"Dan mungkin juga itu berarti kalian tidak boleh datang bersamaku," Shalnark berkata, ia masih cemberut.

"Hei, ayolah. Lagipula, tidak datang semua kok; hanya aku, kau, Nobunaga, Machi dan Feitan."

'Ya, semua pembuat masalah….' Shalnark melawan keinginannya untuk mencakar pipinya sendiri karena putus asa.

"Kami ingin memeriksa Danchou, apa itu salah?" Nobunaga ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sebenarnya, dialah yang memaksa yang lainnya untuk ikut. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Si Pengguna Rantai itu saat Danchou sakit seperti sekarang ini." Ia mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik.

Shalnark menghela napas dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kalaupun iya, Shalnark akan mengatakan bahwa Si Pengguna Rantai itu tidak akan melakukan apapun kepada Danchou mereka. Namun, hal itu membingungkannya, bagaimana Kuroro Lucifer bisa dikalahkanoleh penyakit semacam itu. Kemungkinan seseorang tertular tetanus cukup kecil, kecuali jika bakterinya telah berubah. Bahkan jika itu masalahnya, merupakan kesempatan yang sangat kecil dapat melukai Kuroro dengan senjata beracun apapun. Danchou mereka adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati, dan tidak akan mengambil resiko terpotong hanya untuk pamer kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuhnya. Shalnark sempat mengira bahwa Kuroro mungkin terluka saat berusaha melindungi Si Pemuda Kuruta, tapi ia segera menghilangkan prasangka itu. Danchou mereka bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melindungi orang lain, apalagi musuh. Di samping itu, Si Pemuda Kuruta juga bukan orang yang perlu perlindungan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di bandara. Saat mereka sudah keluar dari balon udara, Shalnark membuka ponselnya dan memijit nomor Kuroro. Memerlukan sedikit waktu sebelum telepon itu diangkat, dan itu merupakan hal yang tidak biasa. Biasanya Kuroro mengangkat telepon dari mereka dengan cepat. Lebih lagi, saat telepon itu dijawab, tidak ada sapaan atau apapun. Biasanya Kuroro akan memanggil dengan nama mereka, tapi kali ini tidak ada apapun.

"Danchou?" Shalnark bertanya dengan ragu.

[…Dia sedang tidak bisa bicara sekarang.] Sebuah suara feminin menjawab telepon itu, dan bukannya suara bass Kuroro seperti biasanya. Shalnark terdiam dalam waktu sepersekian detik, tapi sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apapun, suara itu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. [Kami ada di dalam gua, di suatu tempat di hutan di sebelah timur bandara. Kau ada di Bandara Lucca 'kan?]

"Ya. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Shalnark, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin.

[Tunggu.] Suara itu memanggilnya lagi sebelum Shalnark menutup teleponnya. Suara tersebut bimbang sesaat. [Sebelum kau pergi, bawalah air yang banyak dan sejumlah makanan. Jika memungkinkan, bawalah makanan yang mudah dicerna.]

Shalnark agak terkejut dengan permintaannya itu, namun meskipun begitu ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya."

[Bagus.]

"Tunggu!" Tapi Shalnark terlambat, teleponnya sudah ditutup. Shalnark menghela napas dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Apa kata Danchou?" Machi bertanya sambil berdiri lebih dekat kepadanya. Sementara para anggota pria di Ryodan yang ada di sana, terutama Nobunaga, Phinks dan Feitan sedang berdebat dan bertaruh ke arah mana mereka akan pergi.

"…Machi, apa kau punya intuisi sejauh ini?" Tanya Shalnark polos. Machi mengarahkan pandangan matanya.

"Beritahu dulu apa yang terjadi."

"Yah…seseorang menjawab teleponku, tapi dia bukan Danchou."

"Si Pengguna Rantai?"

Shalnark memberi wanita itu sebuah senyuman tipis, dan Machi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Si Pengguna Rantai seorang gadis?"

"Aku belum tahu, tapi yang tadi menjawab teleponku sudah pasti seorang gadis. Dan karena Danchou bukan tipe orang yang akan bepergian dengan seorang gadis, kita dapat menyimpulkan dengan aman bahwa Si Pengguna Rantai adalah seorang gadis. Lagipula mereka 'kan terjebak bersama…"

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kurasa pertama kita perlu membeli makanan dan air untuk Danchou," Shalnark mengangkat bahunya. "Atau gadis itu akan membunuhku…," ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan menggigil membayangkan Kurapika menyiksanya dengan Chain Jail.

Machi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya lagi, tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya apapun, Shalnark diserang oleh Phinks dan Nobunaga. Mereka merecokinya dengan pertanyaan tentang ke arah mana mereka akan pergi, dan mereka mulai mendebat pemuda itu. Machi menghela napas dan berjalan lebih dulu, mengabaikan mereka semua. Jika Shalnark menanyakan tentang intuisi lagi padanya, ia sudah punya satu sekarang.

Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak sama sekali.

.

.

Kurapika meletakkan ponsel di atas tanah yang dingin dan menghela napas. Perlu banyak upaya baginya untuk berbicara dengan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dengan cara yang sopan. Untunglah orang yang menelepon tadi adalah anggota Ryodan yang terlihat paling normal. Kurapika bersandar ke dinding gua yang kasar dan menunduk melihat pria yang sedang tertidur dengan kepalanya berada di atas pangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat tiba-tiba Kuroro terkena kejang.

Flashback

Saat Kurapika bangun hari itu, akhirnya hujan berhenti. Ia melihat ke arah Kuroro, yang masih tertidur dengan kepala menunduk dan duduk bersila dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di dada. Kurapika melirik melihat wajahnya, dan menyadari warna pucat yang tidak biasa di kulitnya yang berwarna gading. Tak ingin membangunkan pria itu, Kurapika pun tidur lagi, tapi terbangun tak lama kemudian setelah ada gerakan di dekatnya. Saat Kurapika membuka matanya, ia melihat Kuroro tergeletak di lantai, punggungnya melengkung ke belakang dan seluruh tubuhnya membentuk sebuah busur yang kaku. Gua itu gelap, dan Kurapika tidak bisa melihat wajah Kuroro dari tempatnya berada. Ia memperhatikan lengan Kuroro bergetar dalam gerakan yang menyentak. Kurapika tahu bahwa penyakit itu sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Segera setelah itu, Kuroro ambruk dan terbaring tak bergerak.

Terlalu terkejut untuk mengingat bahwa Kuroro Lucifer adalah musuh bebuyutannya, instingnya bekerja dan Kurapika bergegas ke samping pria itu. Kurapika memeriksa denyut nadinya di luar kebiasaannya, yang sebenarnya hal ini tidak perlu. Dia masih hidup, yang berarti juga bahwa Kuroro masih hidup. Saat Kurapika menyentuh kulit Kuroro, ia menyadari tubuhnya agak panas. Kuroro terserang demam sekarang. Kedua alis matanya mengernyit, mungkin ia merasa sakit.

"Kuroro," Kurapika memanggilnya, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Nama itu terasa aneh di mulutnya, tapi Kurapika mengabaikan hal itu. Kuroro sedikit bergerak, dan berusaha membuka matanya. Ia mengerang lemah dan memiringkan badannya. Kuroro menggunakan sikunya untuk menyokong tubuhnya dan menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Kurapika mengamatinya lekat-lekat, untuk melihat ada kerusakan atau gejala apapun yang muncul.

"Kau terkena kejang,"Kurapika sengaja memberitahu Kuroro_._

"Aku tahu." Kuroro menengadah dan tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Kurapika. Kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu, mungkin ia menggerutu, da mencoba untuk duduk. Kurapika tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, tapi ia malah mengepal tangannya di pangkuannya. Kurapika mengamati setiap gerakan Kuroro. Kuroro mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memijit sebuah nomor. Saat Shalnark akhirnya menjawab telepon itu, dengan singkat Kuroro memberitahunya untuk mendapatkan obat tetanus dan segera membawa obat itu kepadanya.

Tanpa memberitahu Shalnark di mana posisinya, Kuroro menutup teleponnya dan lengan kirinya jatuh terkulai ke samping tubuhnya. Kuroro menghela napas pelan dan bersandar ke dinding gua yang dingin. Kurapika masih menatapnya, seolah mengantisipasi gerakan Kuroro selanjutnya.

"Kau juga demam," akhirnya Kurapika bicara lagi, suaranya pelan. Kuroro menoleh padanya tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Kurapika tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk memadamkan demam itu. Mereka tidak punya air dingin yang bersih untuk memberi Kuroro kompres dingin. Mereka tidak punya obat demam. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menunggu Shalnark dan obat yang dibawanya. Tetap saja, hal ini membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ada orang yang sedang sakit, duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa hampir membuatnya tak tahan! Tapi orang sakit itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer!

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika merasa Kuroro bergeser ke sampingnya. Sebelum Kurapika dapat melakukan sesuatu, entah bagaimana, Kuroro terjatuh dan kepalanya mendarat di pangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika terdiamsejenak, dan hampir memukul Kuroro saat menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya tubuh Kuroro mulai menyerah terhadap penyakit itu. Melihat bahwa tak ada yang bisa Kurapika lakukan, Kurapika hanya membiarkannya untuk merasa nyaman kali ini.

End of Flashback

Itulah awalnya bagaimana mereka bisa berada dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini. Kurapika dapat merasakan panas keluar dari tubuh Kuroro yang demam bahkan setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Kurapika merasa bahwa demam Kuroro memburuk. Tanpa sadar Kurapika memeriksa suhu badan Kuroro dengan tangannya yang dingin, dan merasakan panas membakar tangannya itu. Kurapika mengernyit dengan gelisah. Kuroro tertidur seolah tidak terganggu oleh demam itu, namun wajahnya terlihat tak bernyawa dan pucat, seolah ia sudah mati, walaupun Kurapika tahu benar bahwa Kuroro masih hidup. Kurapika menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut hitam dari wajah pucat pria itu dan tatapannya jatuh pada tanda salib di keningnya. Pikirannya kembali pada percakapan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Flashback

Kurapika melihat perbannya dan merasa terdorong untuk melepasnya. Perban itu akan membuat demamnya semakin buruk. Kurapika mencoba untuk melakukan hal itu selembut mungkin, tapi sentuhannya membuat Kuroro terbangun. Kuroro menatapnya letih, tapi tanpa kecurigaan. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Kurapika melepaskan perban dari kepala Kuroro dan mengelap keringat di keningnya. Kuroro sedikit kaku karena gerakannya, tapi itu hanya membuat Kurapika tersenyum geli. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tersenyum, tapi mungkin ia hanya senang melihat Kuroro kaku karena sentuhannya, di mana biasanya ia yang kaku karena sentuhan Kuroro.

Sekarang saat Kurapika memandang wajahnya lebih dekat, Kurapika menyadari bahwa Kuroro terlihat lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya, terutama dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan jatuh. Kurapika teringat saat Neon berceloteh tentang seorang pria berumur 26 tahun yang telah menolongnya menyelinap ke Gedung Cemetery untuk menghadiri pelelangan, dan Kurapika tahu Neon berbicara tentang Kuroro. Kurapika memperhatikan rambut Kuroro menjadi lembab karena keringat dan tangannya pun bergerak sendiri. Kurapika membelai rambut hitam itu dan menyisirnya; hanya beberapa detik kemudian Kurapika menyadari tindakan bodoh yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dan memarahi dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal itu. kenapa dia melakukannya?

Sebuah tangan yang dingin menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kurapika memperhatikan tatapan Kuroro terhadapnya, ada sesuatu di matanya tapi Kurapika tidak bisa membacanya. Kuroro membuka telapak tangan Kurapika dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan jarinya di telapak tangannya itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi, tidak dengan rahang yang terkunci. Kurapika mengernyit dan berusaha memahami apa yang ditulisnya.

"Apa…yang…sedang…kau…lakukan? Apa yang sedang kulakukan, kau menanyakan itu padaku?" Kurapika bertanya pada Kuroro, dan pria itu melepaskan tangannya. Kedua alis mata Kurapika sedikit mengernyit dan ia menatap ke dalam kegelapan gua. Kenapa? Tubuhnya ingat, tapi benaknya tidak ingat. Kenapa ia melakukannya?

"Aniki…," akhirnya Kurapika bergumam, berhenti sesaat dan menelan ludah. Kuroro masih menatap wajah Kurapika. "Biasa melakukan hal itu kapanpun aku demam."

Kuroro menahan tatapan gelapnya di wajah Kurapika, membaca pikiran gadis itu dari raut wajahnya. Mata biru Kurapika bersinar dengan nostalgia yang pahit. Kurapika sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "…Dia bilang itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

End of Flashback

Dan percakapan itu pun berakhir seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Kuroro memang merasa lebih baik saat tangan dingin gadis itu berada di keningnya yang panas. Lebih jauh lagi, entah bagaimana…itu terasa…menenangkan? Dalam tidurnya yang setengah sadar, Kuroro teringat—tubuhnya teringat—belaian lembut orang lain; wanita lain, tangannya lebih besar dari tangan Kurapika, dan lebih dewasa. Tubuhnya teringat tidur di pangkuan seseorang, tubuhnya teringat rambutnya dibelai dengan lembut, tubuhnya teringat suara lembut orang lain menenangkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja besok. Sekarang Kuroro tidak bisa membedakan antara kenangan dan kenyataan. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sedang berbicara padanya, atau ia hanya sedang mendengarkan suara seseorang dari masa lalunya? Bagaimanapun, itu bukan masalah baginya. Ia merasa cukup senang dalam posisinya sekarang, dan meskipun sakit, Kuroro merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya.

TBC

A/N :

Review please…^^


	9. Humanity

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**** : ****HUMANITY**

Kurapika merasa seperti ingin bunuh diri. Beberapa saat setelah Kuroro tertidur dengan tenang dan nyaman di pangkuan Kurapika, gadis itu menyadari kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bersikap dengan begitu bersahabat kepada musuhnya? Bahkan menawarkan pangkuannya sebagai bantal? Mungkin pria itu memang sakit hingga tak bisa bicara, tapi tetap saja! Ini adalah Kuroro Lucifer yang berbaring di pangkuannya; pembunuh orang-orang sesukunya, orang yang Kurapika bersumpah untuk ia kejar hingga ke ujung dunia jika perlu, musuh bebuyutannya. Bagaimana bisa semua itu berakhir seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran muncul di benak Kurapika bahwa inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk membunuh Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya, suaranya bergemerincing lembut dalam kegelapan gua. Kuroro tetap tidur tanpa terganggu, demamnya menaklukkan kesadarannya. Chain Jail milik Kurapika menari mematikan, dan dia mengarahkan rantai itu ke jantung Kuroro; siap untuk menyerang. Sebelum Kurapika sempat memberikan perintahnya terhadap rantai yang didesain khusus untuk kejatuhanGen'ei Ryodan, Kurapika merasakan sebuah sentakan di hatinya.

_Hidupmu terikat padanya. Jika dia mati, kau pun akan mati._

Kurapika mengernyit. Suara itu ada di kepalanya, dan itu bukanlah suara pikirannya. Lagipula, Kurapika tak keberatan untuk mati jika dia dapat menyeret Kuroro ke dasar neraka, jika memang benar-benar ada. Seseorang sedang mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kurapika agar tidak membunuhnya.

_Kau adalah keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang masih hidup. Jika kau mati, itulah akhir dari sukumu._

Kali ini, suara Kuroro bergema di kepalanya. Kuroro mengatakan hal itu pada Kurapika di malam saat mereka berada di gurun…di tengah perjalanan menuju Ryuusei-gai. Kurapika membeku, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia telah bersumpah membalaskan dendam orang-orang sesukunya, bahkan jika harus sampai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Keraguan yang baru pun muncul; apakah tindakannya membuat sumpah itu benar? Apakah mereka akan kecewa padanya jika dia tidak meneruskan garis keturunan mereka, dengan tidak tetap hidup dan mempunyai keturunan?

_Jadi kau benar-benar tidak peduli jika sukumu punah?_

Lagi-lagi, suara Kuroro. Suara itu bergema di kepalanya, meyakinkan dirinya. Kata-katanya terdengar begitu logis, begitu tepat. Membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh, seperti dialah yang salah. Kemudian Kurapika menyadari, bahwa dia mungkin harus merubah sumpahnya. Ya, dia akan membalas dendam pada Gen'ei Ryodan, tapi tidak dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri. Ia akan tetap bertahan hidup. Dan untuk hal itu, Kurapika memerlukan keyakinan yang lebih kuat, ia membutuhkan kekuatan lain, tapi tidak akan melepaskan kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini. Kurapika tidak akan mengubah syarat yang ia terapkan pada rantainya, tapi ia akan menambahnya. Lagipula, ia masih punya satu rantai tanpa penunjukan.

Kurapika mengangkat tangannya, mengamati kelima jarinya dan rantai yang terlilit di sekitarnya. Rantai di ibu jarinya untuk menyembuhkan, jari tengah untuk mengikat Gen'ei Ryodan, jari manis untuk melacak dan terutama untuk bertahan, jari kelingking untuk penghakiman dan pembatasan lain. Hanya jari telunjuknya yang tersisa. Ia pun menunjuk suatu fungsi untuk rantai di jari telunjuknya.

Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah, warna merah yang membara dalam kegelapan gua. Sebuah rantai baru muncul dari logam yang melingkari jari telunjuknya; ujungnya lebih terlihat seperti Chain Jail, dan berfungsi untuk serangan balasan. Kurapika tersenyum karena hal ironis ini—ya, ironis—dia bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat, namun ia membutuhkan kekuatan baru hanya agar bisa melakukan serangan balasan. Hati nuraninya tetap tidak memperbolehkannya untuk membunuh, untuk menyerang seseorang lebih dulu kecuali mereka dulu yang melakukannya.

_Jadi kau akan menunggu hingga dia membunuh salah satu dari teman-temanmu, dan kemudian kau baru bisa membunuhnya?_

Kurapika menelan ludah. Kata-kata Kuroro benar. Kurapika merengut; kenapa Kuroro harus hampir selalu benar? Dia lebih tua sembilan tahun dari Kurapika, tapi tetap saja…hal itu membuatnya jengkel…mengetahui bahwa Kuroro selalu benar dan dia salah. Apakah dia salah? Tidak. Kali ini, Kurapika tidak salah, dia percaya itu. Dia tidak akan membunuh tanpa alasan seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang. Dia membunuh demi alasan yang dapat dibenarkan, dan hanya jika benar-benar perlu. Dia bukan orang yang ceroboh dan gegabah, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang berdarah dingin. Kurapika akan bertarung untuk bisa bertahan hidup, tapi dia tidak akan membunuh. Itu adalah keyakinannya, dan hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya tetap berada di jalurnya saat bepergian bersama dengan Kuroro Lucifer, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang terkenal.

Lagi-lagi, dia mendengus atas ironi yang kejam ini, ya, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin; orang yang sekarang sedang terkena demam dan tidur dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Kurapika.

.

.

"Di sebelah sana!" Nobunaga menunjuk ke arah tertentu. "Aku merasakan gelombangNen di sebelah sana."

"Aku juga merasakannya." Phinks mengangguk, dan dengan tanpa berkata-kata mereka menyetujui hal itu. Mereka merubah arah menuju ke tempat di mana ada gelombang Nen. "Itu Nen Si Pengguna Rantai."

Machi dan Shalnark saling bertukar pandangan, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sial, jika dia melukai Danchou sedikit saja, aku akan memenggal kepalanya!" Nobunaga menggeram dengan mengancam, tangannya menggenggam pegangan pedangnya.

"Kau akan membunuh Danchou, Nobu," Machi menajamkan pandangan matanya dengan berbahaya.

"Oh…benar…Mungkin memotong lengannya?"

"Aku dapat melihat gua itu," Shalnark mengumumkan. Segera setelah itu, mereka sampai di gua tapi Shalnark menghentikan teman-temannya unutk menerobos masuk. "Ingat, Danchou memberitahuku untuk datang sendirian, tapi kalian semua memaksa untuk ikut. Aku akan masuk lebih dulu, memberi tahu Danchou tentang kedatangan kalian semua dan melihat apakah dia akan mengijinkan kalian masuk."

"Oh, ayolah, Shal. Ini kami, bukan para Hunter yang memburunya. Tentu saja dia akan membiarkan kami masuk," Phinks mendengus.

"Aku akan masuk sendirian," Shalnark memaksa sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Dia akan masuk sendirian. Diskusi selesai," Machi mengumumkan sambil memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Nobunaga, Phinks dan Feitan.

Sebelum mereka protes lebih jauh, Shalnark menyelinap dari kelompoknya dan memasuki gua, meninggalkan sisanya pada Machi yang selalu dapat diandalkan untuk menangani mereka. Ia berhenti di mulut gua, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya terhadap kegelapan gua yang pekat itu. Shalnark mengarahkan matanya, dan melihat sebuah sosok yang berada jauh di ujung kegelapan.

"Danchou?" tanyanya ragu.

"…Dia di sini," jawab sebuah suara yang terdengar feminin, dan bukannya suara bass milik Kuroro.

Shalnark menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, namun mendekati sosok itu. Saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka, hampir saja ia tersedak saking terkejutnya. Shalnark berkedip beberapa kali, dan bahkan menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Shalnark menelan ludah dan berusaha mencerna kebenaran yang ada di hadapannya. Di sana, di lantai gua itu, Danchou-nya sedang tidur dengan kepalanya berada di atas pangkuan Si Gadis Rantai, lebih seperti pasangan yang mungkin akan ia lihat saat berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Kau bawa obatnya?" Si Gadis Pirang bertanya padanya dengan suara yang seperti sudah dilatih sebelumnya, suara yang monoton.

"Ya, tentu," Shalnark segera menggeledah sakunya dan mengeluarkan obat yang ia bawa.

"Bagus. Pegang dulu sebentar." Lalu, Kurapika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya. "Bangun. Obatmu sudah ada di sini."

Bisa saja rahang Shalnark menganga…jatuh hingga mencapai tanah, tapi terimakasih pada Tuhan tubuhnya ingat untuk masih menjaga harga diri agar tidak menjadi objek ejekan gadis itu. Shalnark bersumpah, dia mendengar suara gadis itu pelan dan lembut; tidak penuh dengan kebencian dan ejekan seperti yang ia dengar sebelumnya; saat gadis itu masih sebagai seorang laki-laki. Kuroro bergerak sedikit, dan kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan matanya yang gelap dan terlihat lelah. Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika, dan dengan berusaha, ia menoleh untuk melihat Shalnark yang berdiri dengan canggung di dekat mereka.

"Ayo, bangunlah." Kurapika memaksanya untuk bergerak. Ia menyokong kepala dan bahu Kuroro sebisanya dan mengangkatnya sehingga kepala pria itu dapat bersandar pada lutut Kurapika yang ditekukkan. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kuroro berada dalam posisi yang stabil, gadis itu pun kembali menoleh kepada Shalnark.

"Apa kau juga membawa air?" Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil obat dari Shalnark.

"Ya." Shalnark mengeluarkan sebotol air segar dan memberikannya pada Kurapika. Dalam diam ia menyaksikan saat Si Pengguna Rantai meminumkan obat pada Danchou-nya.

Kurapika membuka mulut Kuroro sedikit, namun cukup lebar untuk memasukkan pil ke dalam mulutnya. Airlah yang menjadi masalahnya. Kurapika membuka botol air itu dan menekankan pinggirannya ke bibir Kuroro, tapi rahangnya terlalu kaku untuk bisa bergerak; belum lagi kesulitan menelan yang disebabkan oleh kontraksi otot. Meskipun demikian, Kurapika tetap berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Air tumpah ke bagian depan baju Kuroro, tapi akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Kurapika berhasil membuat Kuroro menelan pilnya.

"Pilnya akan bekerja setelah beberapa jam. Pilnya akan meredakan demamnya juga." Shalnark menjelaskan, ia masih merasa canggung.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kurapika. Ia menempatkan Kuroro kembali ke pangkuannya dan menuangkan sedikit air di telapak tangannya, lalu membasuh kening Kuroro yang berkeringat. Sementara itu Kuroro terlihat sudah kembali tidur. Shalnark bersumpah bahwa ia tidak bisa mendeteksi setetes pun permusuhan di antara mereka berdua; yah, dari awal memang Danchou tidak punya rasa memusuhi terhadap gadis itu, itu adalah kebencian yang sepihak.

"Ah…bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu? Kau Si Pengguna Rantai itu 'kan? Si Kuruta?"

"Ya," jawab Kurapika dingin.

"Jadi…ah…kau benar-benar perempuan?"

"Kau tidak buta 'kan?" Kurapika menyeringai dengan mengejek kepadanya.

"Oh. Ngg…maaf." Shalnark menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena malu.

"Tak usah begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, beritahu teman-temanmu untuk tidak datang ke sini. Aku tidak ingin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka untuk beberapa jam lamanya," Kurapika berkata sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah pintu masuk gua dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku akan memberitahumu jika dia sudah bangun."

"Baiklah." Shalnark menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik hendak melangkah pergi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat teringat sesuatu, lalu kembali menghampiri Kuroro dan Kurapika. Shalnark meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik di hadapan Kurapika dan menyeringai padanya. "Pesananmu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Shalnark keluar dari gua untuk mengabari teman-temannya tentang situasi ini.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Machi dingin.

"Baik. Danchou masih hidup; dia merawatnya dengan baik," jawab Shalnark dengan santai. Matanya menangkap sesuatu menggeliat dengan marah dan mendengar beberapa kata kasar yang diucapkan di belakang gadis itu. "Eh, Machi? Apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka?"

"Oh? Sebuah tindakan pencegahan sehingga mereka tidak akanmenerobos masuk danmembahayakan nyawa Danchou." Machi mengangkat bahu. Di belakangnya, Nobunaga dan Phinks diikat ke pohon dengan benang Nen-nya, sementara Feitan ada di sana untuk mengejek dan menggoda mereka. "Jadi, dia benar-benar seorang gadis?"

"Ya. Meskipun itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi Danchou." Shalnark menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah melakukannya atas nama Kuroro. "Oya, dia memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak menginginkan kehadiran kita di dalam gua, tapi dia akan memberitahuku saat Danchou bangun."

Machi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang perawat pribadi yang terlatih atau semacamnya."

"Yah, dia memang begitu, dan dia yang terbaik, tidak kurang dari itu."

.

.

Kuroro bangun dengan sekilas rasa sakit di kepalanya dan kekakuan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengerang dan membuka matanya; disambut oleh kegelapan gua yang pekat. Kuroro berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya terhadap kegelapan, dan saat dia berhasil melakukannya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Si Gadis Kuruta.

Kurapika tertidur tanpa suara, kepalanya sedikit menunduk saat tidur dalam posisi duduk seperti itu. Rambut emasnya membingkai wajahnya yang pucat dengan sempurna, dan rambutnya itu seolah seperti tirai sutra di sekitar wajah mulusnya. Kuroro menikmati waktunya untuk mengamati Kurapika lekat-lekat. Rambutnya sudah tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang sejak pertama kali mereka berhadapan dengan Jin Hassamunnin. Kuroro mencoba untuk melenturkan tangannya, dan merasa senang saat mengetahui bahwa ia sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Obat yang dibawa Shalnark bekerja secara ajaib. Kuroro mencoba mengangkat lengannya, dan lengannya pun mematuhi perintahnya. Ia mengepal tangannya dan membukanya kembali, mencoba melenyapkan kekakuan itu. Kuroro melirik Si Gadis Kuruta yang masih tidur. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tergoda untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu.

Kuroro melakukannya dengan sangat diam-diam, pertama-tama ia meraih dan menyentuh rambutnya, merasakan teksturnya yang selembut sutra dengan jemarinya. Ia membiarkan setiap helai rambut emas itu lolos dari jari-jarinya bagaikan benang sutra yang halus. Gadis itu masih tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Kuroro menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan menyentuh pipi Kurapika dengan hati-hati, dan Kurapika tetap tidak bergerak. Kuroro menelusuri rahangnya, merasakan tekstur lembut kulit wajah gadis itu. Terasa seperti kulit bayi, dan Kuroro pun tersenyum; untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia ketahui. Saat jarinya mencapai dagu Kurapika, ia melepaskan sentuhannya dengan enggan dan di saat yang sama, mata Kurapika pun terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun," dia menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas itu dan menegakkan badannya.

"Begitulah kelihatannya." Kuroro menjawab dengan suaranya yang serak karena jarang digunakan untuk beberapa jam lamanya.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Sepertinya obatnya sudah bekerja."

"Memang."

"Jadi…" Kurapika mengarahkan pandangannya, dengan sedikit rasa jengkel terlihat di matanya. "Kenapa kau masih berbaring di pangkuanku jika kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Karena rasanya nyaman." Tiba-tiba, Kuroro merasa selera humornya segar kembali dan ia ingin menggoda gadis itu.

"Bangun." Kurapika memberikan penekanan pada perkataannya. Yang membuatnya lebih kesal, Kuroro tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sesaat kau baik, tapi kemudian kau menjadi kejam," Kuroro berkomentar, tetap meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kurapika. Kuroro pun mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari gadis itu.

"Tadinya kau sakit."

"Aku masih sakit."

"Kau sudah bisa bicara."

"Tidak berarti aku sudah benar-benar pulih."

"Kau tidak harus berbaring di pangkuanku hingga kau benar-benar pulih, Bajingan."

"Benar. Tapi aku hanya ingin saja."

"Bangun sendiri, atau aku akan langsung berdiri dan membiarkan kepalamu membentur tanah." Kurapika mengancam dan bersiap untuk bangkit.

"Baik, baik." Akhirnya Kuroro menurut dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk di samping Kurapika. Saat dia sudah duduk, Kurapika menawarkan sebuah kantung plastik padanya.

"Makan malammu. Laba-labamu membawakan itu untukmu."

"Oh." Kuroro mengambilnya dari tangan Kurapika dan memeriksa isinya. Kedua alis matanya melengkung dan ia melirik pada Kurapika, yang sedang sibuk melihat ke arah lain dan mengabaikannya. Jelas terlihat, Kurapika tidak mau repot untuk mengintip ke dalam kantung plastik itu. Kuroro menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sepaket makanan lalu menjatuhkannya ke pangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut dan segera menoleh.

"Bagianmu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Shalnark membawa lebih untukmu." Kuroro menjelaskan tapi saat melihat raut wajah Kurapika, ia pun menambahkan, "Dan sebaiknya kau memakannya, kalau tidak aku juga tidak akan makan."

Kurapika siap protes, tapi ia memutuskan untuk melawan keinginannya itu karena Kurapika tahu bahwa ia akan kalah berdebat lagi. Lebih bijaksana untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya dari rasa malu dengan tidak bertengkar dengan Kuroro mengenai masalah makanan, tidak lagi, karena ia sudah kalah berdebat beberapa kali. Dalam keheningan, Kuroro dan Kurapika menyantap makanan mereka. Kuroro tahu Kurapikalah yang meminta Shalnark membeli makanan yang mudah dicerna untuknya, karena ia mencuri dengar percakapan mereka saat setengah tertidur, saat Kurapika menjawab telepon atas namanya. Ia cukup terkejut, Kurapika mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara dengan cara yang sangat sopan kepada anak buahnya. Ia tidak tahu Kurapika bisa begitu perhatian seperti itu.

"Mereka ada di luar, menunggumu bangun." Kurapika memberitahu Kuroro dengan nada suara yang datar setelah selesai menyantap makanannya. Ia mengambil tempat makanan Kuroro yang sudah kosong dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik yang kini dijadikan tempat sampah, bersama dengan tempat makanan miliknya.

Kuroro memanggil Shalnark dan memerintahkannya untuk datang sendiri. Ketika pemuda itu muncul di mulut gua, mereka dapat mendengar gemuruh kemarahan Nobunaga karena ditinggalkan. Shalnark segera menghampiri mereka dan duduk di hadapan Kuroro.

"Danchou! Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" kegembiraan terdengar jelas di nada suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan. Shalnark melirik Kurapika sekilas, tapi Si Gadis Kuruta itu mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya, ia sedang mencoba untuk tidak terlibat dalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Jadi siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Kuroro dalam gaya Danchou-nya.

"Yah, ada Machi, Nobunaga, Phinks dan Feitan."

"Begitu. Sekarang aku ingin kalian semua kembali dan bubar hingga aku memberikan instruksi lebih lanjut. Untukmu, Shal, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Apapun, Danchou."

"Aku ingin kau menemukan di mana Mata Merah berada, dan buatkan daftarnya," kata Kuroro tegas, dan Kurapika sedikit tersentak.

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya." Kuroro mengangguk. "Itu saja."

"Baik, aku mengerti. Dan…ah…" Shalnark melirik Kurapika, yang masih tidak menghiraukan mereka. Kuroro menyadari isyarat ini dan menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Apa kau ingin dia memberitahu mereka, Kurapika?" ia bertanya dengan enteng, seolah sedang bertanya kepada seorang teman. Shalnark menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat cara Kuroro yang sepertinya sudah biasa menyebutkan nama Kurapika.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Kurapika dingin.

"Kalau begitu, terserah padamu," Kuroro kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shalnark.

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Danchou. Aku akan meneleponmu saat aku sudah menyelesaikan daftar itu." Lalu pemuda berambut coklat itu pun pamit dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk gua. Ia memandang mereka sekilas, sebelum menghilang ke dalam hutan. Keheningan yang begitu kentara melanda gua kecil itu, sebelum akhirnya Kurapika memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ada apa dengan daftar Mata Merah itu?" ada kecurigaan terdengar di nada suaranya.

"Hm? Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan semua mata orang-orang sesukumu, bukan? Aku memegang janjiku, Kurapika."

"Aku terkejut," Kurapika berkata dengan sinis.

Kuroro melihat ke arahnya dan memberinya pandangan yang penuh tanda tanya. Kuroro tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kurapika tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Merasa kesal karena pria itu tidak begitu menanggapi, Kurapika melanjutkan serangan kata-katanya.

"Terlalu berlebihan untuk Pimpinan Laba-laba yang agung itu. Seperti dia berbeda dengan kita saja! Dia hanya manusia biasa!"

"Memangnya kau menganggapku apa? Monster? Aku masih tetap manusia, Kurapika. Pertama aku seorang manusia, kedua aku adalah Laba-laba." Jawab Kuroro santai, dan bahkan ia terkekeh atas betapa naifnya Kurapika; membuat _mood_ gadis itu menjadi lebih buruk.

"Aku tidak menganggap seseorang yang membunuh tanpa merasakan apapun adalah seorang manusia." Kurapika berdesis padanya, matanya mulai menyala merahsecara perlahan-lahan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakannya pada temanmu yang seorang Zaoldyck itu. Pasti kau sudah pernah melihat dia membunuh sebelumnya. Beritahu aku, apakah dia ragu sebelum membunuh lawannya?"

Kurapika terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroro_, _tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Dia benar-benar berbeda denganmu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Karena dia tidak terlibat dalam pembantaian sukumu? Itu sangat subjektif. Kau harus menilai segalanya secara objektif, Kurapika." Kuroro menoleh padanya dan tersenyum puas.

"Setidaknya," Kurapika menggeram marah kepada Kuroro, mata merahnya bercahaya lebih intens. "Dia tidak membunuh jika tidak perlu."

"Jadi tidak apa-apa membunuh demi alasan bisnis?" Kuroro membantah.

"Dia berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran sejak lama. Lagipula, sekarang dia berbeda," tukas Kurapika.

"Apakah aku tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya?" lagi-lagi Kuroro memberi Kurapika seulas senyum tipis; yang kemudian diartikan Kurapika sebagai sebuah senyum yang bermaksud untuk mengejeknya.

Kurapika menjadi lengah karena kata-kata Kuroro_. _Dia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi tak satu pun kata yang keluar. Terperangah, Kurapika membelalak padanya dan memalingkan wajah. Kata-kata Kuroro mengganggunya, dan selama sisa hari itu, mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan, Kurapika terus merenungkan hal itu. Kurapika tidak dapat menahannya. Dia merupakan orang yang bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh jika dia memaksa bahwa Kuroro Lucifer belum berubah. Tentu saja Kuroro telah berubah, menjadi lebih buruk maupun lebih baik, Kurapika belum bisa mengatakannya, tapi pastinya Kuroro menjadi lebih baik dan tidak begitu dingin lagi terhadapnya. Kuroro Lucifer telah berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi.

_Pertama aku seorang manusia, kedua aku adalah Laba-laba_..

Kurapika menajamkan pandangannya; kata-kata Kuroro terus bergema di benaknya. Apakah ia mencoba untuk memberitahu Kurapika bahwa dia masih bisa merasakan apa yang dapat dirasakan manusia; bahwa dia masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan yang tersisa. Kurapika mendengus pelan; jika dia masih punya rasa kemanusiaan, dia akan telah memaafkannya dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya.

_Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan semua mata orang-orang sesukumu, bukan? Aku memegang janjiku, Kurapika_.

Kurapika menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung Kuroro; yang sedang berjalan di depannya, sebuah kenyataan tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Janji Kuroro untuk membantunya mengumpulkan kembali Mata Merah orang-orang sesukunya; apakah ini cara dia untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya terhadap Kurapika? Kurapika tidak ingin mempercayainya, ia mencoba untuk menyangkalnya, memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa Kuroro hanya mencoba untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Kurapika demi memperlebar jarak belenggu gaib itu; dengan kata lain, demi kenyamanannya.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran yang mustahil itu dari benaknya...karena dapat mempengaruhi penilaiannya terhadap Kuroro nantinya. Tapi yang paling penting adalah, Kurapika takut jika hal itu akan membuatnya berhenti membenci Kuroro.

"Ada apa?" Kuroro bertanya saat menyadari sikapnya yang aneh. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menunggu hingga berjalan berdampingan dengan Kurapika.

"Bukan apa-apa. Urus urusanmu sendiri." Jawab Kurapika dengan kasar, tapi ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan Kuroro.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, merasa geli dan bingung oleh _mood _Kurapika yang tiba-tiba buruk, namun ia tetap diam dan terus berjalan dengan kecepatannya yang biasa, saat dengan enggannya Kurapika pun menyadari,

_Aku memegang janjiku, Kurapika._

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, di dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap bahwa jika Kuroro memang masih mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan, ia akan benar-benar menepati janjinya. Kurapika mencoba menyangkal kenyataan bahwa pria itu sudah cukup manusiawi, tapi di saat yang bersamaan Kurapika pun berharap bahwa pria itu benar-benar masih memiliki nurani yang tersisa dalam dirinya, jadi setidaknya dia dapat memenuhi tujuan seumur hidupnya. _Bicara ajaran sesat_, gumamnya pahit.

.

.

Kuroro tidak benar-benar yakin kenapa dia bertindak sejauh itu dengan meminta Shalnark untuk membantunya demi Mata Merah. Seharusnya itu urusan pribadi, dan dia tidak harus meminta bantuan rekannya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin masalah ini bisa selesai dengan mudah dan cepat, tapi kemudian...Apakah ia sedang mencoba untuk membalas kebaikan Kurapika? Benar-benar tidak seperti Kuroro yang biasanya. Dan sungguh ironis! Dia adalah orang yang mencuri mata-mata itu, dan sekarang dia mengumpulkannya kembali untuk mengembalikannya pada pemilik yang pantas. Jika Ishtar sampai mendengar tentang hal ini_, _ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	10. Blood

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 10**** : ****BLOOD**

Mereka telah mengembara tanpa tujuan selama berminggu-minggu, berusaha menemukan makhluk gaib namun sejauh ini mereka tak menemukan satupun; benar-benar nihil. Hal itu membuat Kurapika marah, karena ia menganggap perjalanan ini membuang waktu saja. Lebih buruknya lagi, Kuroro terlihat menikmati perjalanan itu dan sepertinya ia tak terganggu dengan keluhan dan omelan Kurapika yang terus-menerus; bahkan ia terlihat terhibur dengan sikap Kurapika yang seperti itu. Perubahan sikap Kuroro terhadapnya pun membuat Kurapika merasa terganggu. Sementara sebelumnya Kuroro selalu menutupi segalanya dari Kurapika, jarang bicara padanya, akhir-akhir ini ia bicara pada Kurapika dengan sangat berbeda. Bukan masalah bagi Kuroro, apakah Kurapika menjawab perkataannya atau tidak, ia akan memberitahu gadis itu tentang berbagai macam hal; kebanyakan adalah hal-hal yang sepele. Kuroro akan memberitahu Kurapika tentang kota yang mereka kunjungi; tanaman dan ramuan herbal berbahaya yang mereka jumpai dalam perjalanan itu, binatang, apapun. Yang paling penting lagi, meskipun demikian, Kurapika menyadari bahwa belenggu gaib itu telah cukup melebar; sekarang jaraknya sudah hampir lebih dari satu meter. Kurapika tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang; karena ia tidak tahan lagi berada di dekat pria itu, atau merasa kesal; karena itu pun berarti bahwa hubungan mereka sudah menghangat terhadap satu sama lain.

"Hei," Kurapika memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, dan hal ini jarang terjadi.

"Ya?" Kuroro bertanya tanpa menoleh dan melihat pada Kurapika . Meski demikian, Kurapika pun tak peduli.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita belum menemukan satupun makhluk gaib?"

"Mereka disebut makhluk gaib ada alasannya, kau tahu," Kuroro menjawab sambil menahan tawa. "Lagipula, semakin kuat mereka, semakin sulit pula untuk menemukannya."

"Ck, menyusahkan," Kurapika mengeluh lagi.

Kuroro hanya menghela napas dan terus berjalan. Saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentakan ke tubuhnya, ia berhenti dan berbalik sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Kurapika berhenti berjalan, dan sedang menatap tangannya. Tepatnya, menatap cincin yang tersemat di jarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Batunya…," Kurapika bergumam, matanya masih tertuju kepada cincin itu. Kuroro melirik cincin yang dikenakan Kurapika, dan menyadari perubahannya. Warna batu safir itu berubah menjadi merah.

Seolah menguatkan hal itu, mereka mendengar suara raungan tak jauh dari sana. Kuroro dan Kurapika saling bertukar pandang, sebelum bergegas menuju ke di mana suara itu berasal. Segera saja mereka sampai di tanah terbuka dan berhadapan dengan makhluk bertubuh singa, berkepala kambing di tengah-tengah badannya, dan memiliki ekor dengan ujung kepala ular. Mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut, belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat makhluk yang menyeramkan seperti makhluk itu. Di lain pihak, Kuroro lebih terlihat seperti terganggu daripada terkejut.

"Benar-benar tidak biasa, seekor Chimera akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini," ia bergumam.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Kurapika bertanya, ia tersentak saat Chimera itu meraung lagi, matanya yang berapi-api berkobar kelaparan ke arah mereka.

"Bunuh binatang itu." Dengan mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya, Kuroro melemparkan jarumnya ke arah makhluk itu, tapi targetnya menghindar dengan mudah. "Chimera tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur."

Tanpa basa-basi, Chimera itu melompat; tubuh raksasanya melintasi udara dengan luwes seperti seekor kucing, cakarnya yang tajam tertuju ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kuroro menekuk lututnya bersiap untuk melompat, tapi Kurapika tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap makhluk itu, lalu melirik tangannya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencoba rantai barunya. Kurapika mengeluarkan rantai itu. Dengan membalikkan tangan, ia mengarahkan Counterattack Chain-nya kepada makhluk itu. Rantainya melilit chimera itu dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Makhluk itu jatuh ke tanah dengan suara berdebum yang keras, mengakibatkan tanah sedikit bergoyang.

Chimera itu berjuang untuk membebaskan dirinya, rantai yang melilitnya berderak seolah akan hancur. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Chimera itu tetap terikat, ekor ularnya mendesis marah, sementara kepala singanya menggeram. Frustasi, makhluk itu membuka mulutnya dan memuntahkan aliran api ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Keduanya menghindar, dan dengan jentikan tangan Kurapika, rantainya mengikat rahang singa itu...mencegahnya mengeluarkan api lagi.

"Rantai apa yang kaugunakan?" tanya Kuroro penasaran.

"Counterattack Chain," Kurapika hanya menjawab tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun lagi. Ia yakin bahwa nama rantainya sudah cukup menjelaskan dan Kuroro cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa kegunaannya. Meski demikian, Kurapika tidak menyebutkan bahwa rantai itu tidaklah sekuat Chain Jail-nya, dan tidak menjadikan tawanannya ke dalam status Zetsu. Kekuatan Reinforcement milik Uvogin mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan Counterattack Chain.

"Apakah rantai itu bisa digunakan untuk semua lawan?"

"Apapun yang menyerangku," jawab Kurapika lagi. "Bukankah kau akan membunuhnya?"

Kuroro memutar matanya; jika Kurapika mau, gadis itu bisa saja membunuh chimera. Singkatnya ia menyerahkan 'pekerjaan kotor' itu pada Kuroro. Walaupun begitu, menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, Kuroro menembakkan jarumnya pada makhluk itu yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Ia memilih mata dan kening makhluk itu sebagai targetnya. Chimera itu meraung kesakitan. Merasa tak enak dengan adegan yang mengkhawatirkan itu, Kurapika melirik Kuroro, dan melihat sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak peduli terhadap kondisi chimera yang mneyedihkan. Kurapika mengejek Kuroro di dalam hatinya, menganggapnya lebih hina.

Akhirnya chimera itu berhenti meraung, dan saat kepalanya terkulai lemah, dadanya menghela napas berat seolah-olah menghembuskan napas terakhir, makhluk itu meluncurkan serangannya yang penghabisan dan penuh dendam. Terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang mengganggu, Kurapika tidak menyadari sesuatu datang ke arahnya. Kuroro melihat sesuatu bergerak dari sudut matanya, tapi ia terlambat bereaksi.

Kurapika melenguh keras kesakitan. Kuroro menatapnya ngeri saat ia melihat kepala ular di ekor chimera menghujamkan taringnya yang mematikan ke leher lembut Kurapika. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga, namun tak ada jeritan yang keluar. Lututnya menjadi lemas, tapi sebelum ia jatuh dengan wajah membentur tanah terlebih dahulu, Kuroro menarik sikunya dan merenggut kepala ular itu dari leher Kurapika dengan kasar. Dengan gerakan lengannya yang cepat, Kuroro memisahkan kepala ular dari tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan bangkainya jauh-jauh. Ia berbalik kepada Kurapika dan melihat darah keluar melimpah dari luka tusukan bergerigi di lehernya.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro memeluknya lebih erat dan memanggil namanya.

Si Gadis Kuruta terlihat membeku di tampatnya. Matanya; yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah membara, menjadi tidak fokus namun membesar. Suara kesakitan yang terengah-engah dan tidak teratur keluar dari mulut Kurapika dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, seolah ia mengalami stroke ringan. Ia tak bisa lagi berdiri dengan benar dan Kuroro harus menyokong gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat melihat wajahnya memucat dengan cepat, dan segera setelah itu wajah Kurapika terlihat pucat pasi seperti mayat.

"Kurapika!" Lagi, Kuroro memanggilnya dan Kurapika menanggapi dengan menggerakkan matanya ke arah pria itu, Mata Merah yang hanya menunjukkan kengerian, ketakutan dan kesakitan. Bahkan dalam hitungan detik, Kuroro dibuat kagum karenanya; secara naluri Kuroro merasa bahwa ia tidak boleh kehilangan mata itu, walau apapun yang terjadi.

Sambil menggerutu dalam helaan napasnya, Kuroro mengambil pisau lipatnya; pisau yang tidak dilumuri racun, dan menggores bekas gigitan di leher Kurapika dengan hati-hati untuk menghindari pembuluh darah arterinya. Kuroro melihat bahwa bekas gigitan itu melewatkan pembuluh darah utama hanya dalam jarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Ia memperkirakan, mungkin gadis itu sempat melihat serangan di menit terakhir dan bergerak menghindar, atau itu hanya murni keberuntungannya saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroro harus menghisap darahnya sebagai pertolongan pertama.

Kuroro berjongkok di tanah dan memeluk bagian atas tubuh Kurapika yang lemah; menyokong batang tubuhnya dengan satu lengan sementara lengan yang lain merawat luka Kurapika. Kuroro memencet daerah di sekeliling luka yang ia buat untuk mengeluarkan darah yang kotor, lalu ia membungkuk untuk menghisap racunnya. Kuroro yakin tidak ada luka di mulutnya, dengan demikian kemungkinannya kecil bagi Kuroro teracuni sampai mati sementara ia berupaya menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu. Kuroro menghisap dan meludahkan darah beracun ke tanah, mengulangi tindakannya beberapa kali hingga ia tak merasakan lagi rasa asam dari racun itu. Kuroro tahu bahwa dia belum menghisap seluruh racunnya, tapi pertolongan pertama ini cukup untuk membuat Kurapika bisa bertahan hidup selama dua hari; tiga hari jika dia cukup kuat.

Kurapika tersentak kesakitan, napasnya tak beraturan dan terengah-engah seolah ia kesulitan bernapas. Bola matanya berubah-ubah arah dengan panik di dalam kantung matanya, keringat dingin membanjiri kening dan punggungnya. Pakaian Kurapika sudah setengah basah kuyup dalam darahnya sendiri, dan Kuroro tahu bahwa dia harus menghentikan pendarahannya terlebih dahulu, kalau tidak Kurapika akan mati karena kehabisan darah dan bukannya karena racun. Kuroro merobek kerah baju Kurapika dan menjadikannya perban lalu melilitkan kain itu ke sekeliling lehernya yang berdarah. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, perban itu sudah seluruhnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Bertahanlah," Kuroro berbisik padanya, walau ia tahu Kurapika sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi, ataupun memahami kata-katanya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Kuroro pergi secepat mungkin. Hanya ada satu tujuan dalam benaknya; satu-satunya tempat yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Kurapika, dan juga nyawanya.

.

.

Ia terbangun dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Biasanya, ia terbangun oleh keberadaan sekilas dari Nen atau aura orang asing, atau suara langkah kaki menapak pasir dari kejauhan, atau bau orang-orang yang terbawa angin gurun pasir, yang membangunkannya dari tugasnya yang mudah, yaitu menjaga gerbang kota. Kali ini, ia terbangun oleh bau darah kotor yang tajam.

Menegakkan tubuhnya yang sudah tua tapi masih berotot, Jan mengarahkan matanya ke horizon yang jauh yang menandai permulaan gurun pasir yang mengelilingi kota 'pembuangan sampah' itu. Jan menunggu sesuatu untuk muncul, dan perkiraannya cukup tepat, ia melihat suatu sosok mendekat—dalam kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Jan berdiri dan bersiap kalau saja yang tengah mendekatinya saat ini adalah bahaya. Ia menunggu hingga sosok itu cukup jelas terlihat olehnya, dan yang membuat Jan terkejut, ia memang mengenalnya.

"Kuroro?" panggil Jan bingung. Pria itu berlari menuju ke kota, rambut hitamnya turun dan berantakan, ia pun membawa buntalan besar dalam pelukannya.

"Jan, buka gerbangnya!" Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras agar bisa didengar oleh pria tua penjaga gerbang itu, suaranya menyeberangi jarak yang belum ia tempuh, namun terdengar cukup tenang sehingga tidak mengagetkan.

"Baiklah." Jan mengangguk dan dengan tergesa-gesa membuka gerbang dan menahannya sehingga Kuroro dapat menyelinap masuk ke dalam kota tanpa berhenti. Bahkan Kuroro pun tidak mengucapkan terima kasih; hal ini membuat Jan cukup terkejut. Jan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya saat ia kembali duduk di tempatnya yang biasa; Kuroro tidak pernah begitu tergesa-gesa sebelumnya, tidak selama hidupnya saat ia melihat Kuroro tumbuh dewasa.

Bahkan Kuroro tidak mau repot untuk melalui jalanan yang biasa. Ia mengambil jalan pintas, melompat dari peti kayu ke balkon, dari atap ke atap, hingga ia sampai di tempat yang dituju. Kuroro mendarat di depan gerbang kuil, buntalan dalam pelukannya tidak bergerak dan tidak terganggu oleh pendaratannya dari gedung berlantai tiga. Kuroro bergegas masuk ke dalam kuil, melihat jalan masuk di sana sudah terbuka untuknya. Mengabaikan rasa kesalnya; yang tak berarti bila dibandingkan dengan situasi yang sulit ini, ia melompat ke dalam jalan masuk itu tanpa merasa ragu sedetik pun.

.

.

Ishtar mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya dengan malas, jemarinya memainkan pipa _hookah_-nya, menunggu kedatangan tamu yang sudah ia antisipasi sebelumnya. Pintu pun terbuka, atau lebih tepatnya, ditendang hingga terbuka oleh seorang pria dan ia menderap ke dalam ruangan...lurus ke arahnya, sementara buntalan dalam pelukannya masih tetap aman.

"Aku sudah menunggu. Kemari, ikuti aku."

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut atau apapun, Ishtar bangkit dan meluncur melewati ruangan menuju ke pintu lain. Ia membukanya dan membiarkannya tetap seperti itu untuk Kuroro. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kuroro melangkah mengikuti Ishtar dari belakang, berjalan dengan cepat di sepanjang terowongan yang gelap sebelum akhirnya keluar di dalam hutan yang lebat. Kuroro menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya menerpanya, sementara Ishtar terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh perubahan kecerahan yang drastis di sekelilingnya. Ia berjalan ke dalam hutan, dan Kuroro mengikuti dekat di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan tanpa berhenti hingga sampai di sebuah kolam kecil.

"Masuklah. Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Ishtar berhenti dan melangkah bergeser ke samping sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah kolam dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya yang cantik.

Kuroro menatapnya sesaat, sebelum mulai melepaskan pakaian yang membungkus tubuh Kurapika. Ia pun melepaskan perban basah yang melilit lehernya yang terluka, sebelum berjalan ke arah kolam. Di tepi kolam, Kuroro berhenti dan menoleh kepada Ishtar lagi.

"Ini dulu," Ishtar mengangguk memahami maksud Kuroro.

Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya dan melompat masuk ke danau tanpa sesaat pun merasa ragu. Dari pandangan Ishtar, ia dapat melihat air danau berubah warna menjadi hitam dalam waktu sekejap saja. Ia mengernyit melihatnya, dan menoleh ke arah Basille, yang mengamati semua itu dari dahan pohon.

"Jemput dia untukku, maukah kau?"

Basilisk itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum ia merayap turun dari dahan dan bergerak lebih jauh ke kedalaman hutan.

Air danau itu dingin menggigit, namun menyegarkan. Airnya terlihat seperti hidup, bergerak di sekitar mereka dalam tarian yang halus. Darah hitam mengalir keluar dari luka di leher Kurapika segera setelah mereka berada di dalam air. Kuroro memaksa matanya tetap terbuka dan melihat darah mengalir keluar dalam jumlah yang tak masuk akal. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga semua racun itu tertarik keluar.

Terlebih lagi, Kuroro mendengar air itu berbicara padanya. Bulu kuduknya merinding setiap saat ia berada di dalam danau, dan hal itu masih terasa baru baginya. Ia tak pernah merasa terbiasa dengan itu. Kuroro melihat ke sekitarnya, mengira akan melihat seseorang mengambang di dalam air, berharap bahwa ia dapat melihat roh danau itu sekali saja. Ia teringat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ia terkena racun untuk pertama kalinya dan dibuang ke danau oleh Ishtar. Untuk perawatan, kemudian wanita itu berkata, tanpa menjelaskan pada Kuroro sebelumnya. Kuroro pun panik, ia hanya anak berusia sepuluh tahun, takut akan tenggelam atau mati karena racun. Air danau itu memeluknya dengan lembut dan mengeluarkan racun dari sistem peredaran darahnya, menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Kuroro menoleh lagi untuk mengamati proses perawatan luka Kurapika, dan terkejut saat melihat darah gadis itu sudah berubah kembali ke warna merahnya yang biasa. Dengan cepat, ia berenang ke permukaan, memeluk erat tubuh Kurapika yang lemah. Segera setelah sampai di permukaan, ia segera mengambil napas. Kepala Kurapika bersandar di bahunya dengan lemas, matanya masih terpejam dan napasnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Kuroro masih bisa sedikit merasakan dada gadis itu naik turun saat ia menekankan tubuh Kurapika ke tubuhnya, menunjukkan bahwa setidaknya Kurapika masih bernapas.

"Ayo, keluar dari sana," ucap Ishtar pada Kuroro dengan tidak sabar dan mulai melangkah menuju ke tempat di mana mereka datang tadi.

Dengan patuh, Kuroro berenang menuju ke tepi dan mengangkat tubuh Kurapika keluar dari air dan membaringkannya di tanah sebelum mengeluarkan tubuhnya sendiri. Saat melakukan hal itu, Kuroro merasakan dorongan air membantunya keluar dari danau. Ia melirik ke permukaan danau yang sedikit bergerak, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Kuroro mengangkat Kurapika yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke mana Ishtar pergi.

Sesampainya di dalam, ia diantar menuju ke kamar lain. Di dalam kamar itu, seorang wanita tua keriput sudah menunggunya. Punggungnya yang bungkuk dan keriput yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa umurnya sudah mendekati seratus tahun, atau lebih. Wanita itu mendongak saat Kuroro masuk bersama Kurapika dalam pelukannya; keduanya basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Wanita itu mendengus pelan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih melintasi kamar, berdiri di antara dua tempat tidur yang disiapkan di tengah kamar.

"Baringkan dia di sini, Nak," perintahnya, suaranya terdengar kuno seperti suara angin. "Jangan hiraukan kondisimu yang basah. Kita akan mengatasinya nanti."

Menatap wanita itu dengan hati-hati, Kuroro meletakkan Kurapika di salah satu tempat tidur dan ia melangkah mundur sejauh jarak yang diijinkan belenggu gaib itu, memberi ruang bagi Si Wanita Tua untuk memeriksa Kurapika. Si Wanita Tua melihat Kurapika yang tertidur dan ia benar-benar mengernyit. Ia membaui udara yang berada di sekitarnya, seolah mencoba untuk mengenali sesuatu; lalu ia mendengus dan mengerutkan hidungnya seolah merasa jijik.

"Racun chimera. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Nak? Sudahlah, aku akan menanyakannya sendiri pada Lady," ia bergumam sendiri seperti wanita yang setengah gila. "Sekarang...golongan darahnya apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kuroro jujur. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui hal itu?

"Ck! Basille, kemarilah dan lakukan tugasmu!" panggil Si Wanita Tua dengan suara paraunya ke arah sudut gelap kamar itu. Segera saja Kuroro dapat mendengar suara merayap pelan saat Basille bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar.

Basilisk itu segera keluar dan mendekati tempat tidur di mana Kurapika berbaring. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya di atas gadis itu, lidahnya menjulur keluar membaui udara. Ia membungkuk, menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Kurapika, yang masih dengan tenangnya tidak menyadari kedekatan antara dirinya dan ular itu. Basille kemudian merasakan darah Kurapika dengan sedikit menyentuhkan lidahnya yang bercabang ke noda darah yang ada di pakaian gadis itu. Mata merahnya yang bulat berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum ia berbalik ke Si Wanita Tua, lalu kemudian ke Kuroro.

"Golongan darahnya sama dengannya...sss...," Basille berkata dalam desisannya yang khas, matanya tertuju kepada wajah Kuroro yang terkejut.

"Sama seperti dia, hah? Kebetulan sekali. Apa golongan darahmu, Nak?" Si Wanita Tua menoleh kepada Kuroro.

"AB," jawab Kuroro pendek.

"Kau berbaringlah di tempat tidur yang satunya lagi. Kita akan mentransfusikan darahmu padanya; dia sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah," Si Wanita Tua berkata sambil menyibukkan dirinya di sekitar tempat tidur. Kuroro mematuhi perintahnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Kurapika. Ia menatap wanita tua itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan kemudian. Ia tidak melihat peralatan transfusi darah apapun, atau peralatan medis lainnya.

"Sekarang, tidurlah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Si Wanita Tua memancarkan Nen-nya dan menyelimuti Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan Nen. Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasakan kantuk menyerangnya dan ia tidak melawannya. Dalam waktu sekejap saja, ia sudah tidur nyenyak. Si Wanita Tua menggenggam tangannya dan menggosoknya seolah berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tangannya yang keriput itu. Lalu ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meletakkan masing-masing tangannya ke tangan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Jekyll dan Hyde, keluarlah," ia bergumam, dan Nen-nya mulai berbentuk menjadi dua pria kecil sebesar telapak tangan. Salah seorang dari mereka memakai jas dokter berwarna putih, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lain dari Si Wanita Tua, kedua dokter Liliput itu mulai bekerja sendiri.

"Memeriksa kecocokan darah; oke. Penyakit menular dalam sistem peredaran darah; nihil. Tekanan dan jumlah darah pendonor; stabil dan aman."

Mereka bergumam dan melakukan prosedur dengan rapi, memeriksa semua kondisi yang diperlukan untuk melakukan transfusi darah. Terakhir, mereka membuat tabung panjang dari Nen mentah, lalu menusukkan setiap ujungnya ke jantung Kuroro dan Kurapika; tanpa benar-benar membuat luka fisik apapun. Darah mengalir dari tubuh Kuroro ke dalam tabung, beralih masuk ke tubuh Kurapika.

Di sudut kamar itu, bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, Ishtar mengamati semua proses itu sambil tanpa sadar membelai kepala Basille. Raut wajahnya terlihat aneh, tapi ia tetap diam.

.

.

Ia menyentuh sehelai rambut pirang Kurapika dari wajah pucatnya dengan lembut, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membelai putrinya yang tengah tertidur. Ia mengamati wajahnya; berbentuk hati, kurus, dan pucat karena sakit. Ishtar memperhatikan bahwa Kurapika menjadi lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya saat ia datang terakhir kali, maka Ishtar memutuskan untuk menanyai Kuroro nanti. Ishtar melirik anak angkatnya, yang sedang tidur nyenyak di sebelah gadis itu. Wajahnya pucat karena kelelahan dan kehilangan darah akibat transfusi.

"Ah, kau di sini," sebuah suara parau memanggil dari balik tirai marun transparan, dan sosok yang bungkuk menarik tirai itu lalu memasuki kamar tidur yang hanya dibatasi oleh tirai.

"Hatsubaba, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Lady Ishtar menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa hormat dan terima kasih pada wanita tua itu, namun tabib itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya, aku berterimakasih karena kau telah memanggilku, jadi aku bisa bertemu anak itu lagi. Oh, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan." Wanita itu tertawa seperti nenek sihir. "Jadi siapa gadis itu? Kekasihnya?"

"Tidak juga. Teman seperjalanan, mungkin?" Ishtar tertawa pelan sambil memandang Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Teman seperjalanan? Anak itu tidak pernah membawa teman seperjalanan bersamanya," Hatsubaba mendengus.

Ishtar tersenyum melihat sikap wanita tua itu, kemudian dengan singkat ia menjelaskan keadaan yang dialami Kuroro dan Kurapika. Di akhir cerita Ishtar yang pendek itu, Hatsubaba tertawa dengan gembira.

"Anak itu akan belajar banyak pelajaran hidup dari pengalaman ini. Ha, perlakukan dia dengan benar!"

"Mungkin, kuharap begitu." Lagi, Ishtar membelai rambut Kurapika yang halus dengan lembut, namun kali ini gadis itu sedikit bergerak.

Kurapika merasa kepalanya melayang, seolah ada kabut di dalam benaknya, membingungkan indranya. Ia merasakan kehadiran orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi dia tahu mereka tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya. Kurapika berusaha membuka matanya, dan setelah bersusah payah ia pun berhasil. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah pucat dengan rambut hitam yang ikal.

"Kurapika, kau sudah bangun," Ishtar bicara padanya dengan pelan, nada suaranya terdengar senang.

"Nnh...," Kurapika mengerang saat tubuhnya terasa lesu dan berat. Kurapika menoleh untuk melihat sekitarnya, tapi ia tidak begitu mengenali tempat itu. Ada banyak tirai transparan tergantung di sekelilingnya; udaranya terasa sedikit berat dengan keharuman _sandalwood_, tapi ia merasa hangat dan aman. Kurapika melihat kembali wajah pucat yang sedang bicara padanya, kali ini ia mengenalinya.

"Lady Ishtar?" Kurapika mengenali wanita itu, suaranya paraudan serak.

"Diamlah, Nak. Biarkan aku yang bicara," Ishtar berkata sambil meletakkan salah satu jarinya di bibir Kurapika. Hatsubaba pun lebih mendekat ke arah gadis itu, ia penasaran...ingin mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau bertarung melawan chimera, betul 'kan? Kemudian kau digigit oleh ekornya, dan kehilangan kesadaranmu sejak itu. Pertama, setelah kau digigit, Kuroro melakukan pertolongan pertama terhadapmu. Ia menghisap racunnya sebaik mungkin, dan kemudian bergegas membawamu ke sini dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari."

Mata Kurapika membelalak tak percaya dan terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kuroro, yang masih tetap tidur dengan damai di sampingnya. Kenyataan lain menghampirinya; mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Saat Kurapika memeriksa sekitarnya dengan ngeri, menyadari situasiyang tengah dialaminya, Si Wanita Tua tertawa dengan tawanya yang seperti nenek sihir.

"Anak itu bergegas membawamu ke sini tanpa berhenti selama tiga hari, bayangkan itu!" Dia terus tertawa, seolah apa yang ia bicarakan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. "Bahkan aku harus memberinya obat untuk tidur jadi dia bisa istirahat."

Kurapika melihat wanita tua keriput itu dengan setengah bingung dan tidak percaya. Kuroro Lucifer bergegas menyelamatkan nyawanya? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia percaya di bumi ini. Kurapika memandang Ishtar, mengharapkan penjelasan atau penyangkalan. Tapi ia melihat wanita itu pun tertawa.

"Hatsubaba mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah orang yang melakukan transfusi darah untukmu. Kau sudah kehilangan banyak sekali darah, dan untungnya kau memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Kuroro, menghemat waktu kami untuk mencari donor yang cocok."

"Dia melakukan apa?" Kurapika memekik, matanya masih membelalak terkejut.

"Melakukan transfusi darah," Ishtar mengulangi kata-katanya. "Kuroro memberimu darahnya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kematian karena kehabisan darah."

Tanpa sadar Kurapika mencengkeramdadanya dengan tangannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup. Ishtar menatapnya lekat-lekat; dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Ishtar tahu apa yang lebih baik dilakukan daripada menyatakan pikiran orang saat tanpa sadar mengintip ke dalam pikiran mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tanggapannya saat jati dirimu terungkap?" Ishtar memutuskan untuk mengganti topik.

Kurapika menatapnya dengan bingung, tidak memahami pertanyaannya. Ishtar menaikkan alis matanya yang sempurna, tapi ia menolak untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya. Ishtar menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya sesuatu muncul ke dalam benak Kurapika.

"Dia tidak terlalu terkejut," jawab Kurapika setelah memikirkan musibah itu kembali, beberapa minggu yang lalu saat pertama kali dia kehilangan penyamarannya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Sudah kuduga," Ishtar mengangguk setuju.

"Hei Nak," tiba-tiba Hatsubaba mendekati Kurapika. "Beritahu aku apa pendapatmu tentangnya."

"Dia bajingan egois yang suka memiliki sesuatu menurut caranya sendiri dan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku, yang berpikir bahwa dia mengetahui segalanya dan apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan keuntungan baginyaadalah tidak penting dan karena itu dia tidak ragu membuang merekaseperti sampah tua yang tak berguna." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kurapika dengan penuh dendam laksana badai_, _sebelum ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Kamar itu menjadi hening selama tiga detik lamanya, sebelum Hatsubaba sekali lagi memecah keheningan itu dengan tawanya yang terkekeh-kekeh.

"Itu dia! Itu yang ingin aku dengar!"

Malu dengan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meledak dengan kurang ajar seperti itu, wajah Kurapika memerah dan dia dapat merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Bahkan Ishtar pun tertawa. Kurapika melirik dengan suram pada Kuroro, tapi pria itu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan suara tawa Ishtar dan Hatsubaba.

"Itu tepat sekali. Astaga, aku tidak pernah mendengar penjelasan yang lebih baik mengenai anak itu daripada pendapatmu, Nak," Hatsubaba menyeringai pada Kurapika, menampakkan barisan gigi yang anehnya bersih_, _hanya beberapa saja gigi yang ompong.

"Tapi kesanmu tentangnya sepertinya semuanya negatif," komentar Ishtar, mata obsidiannya yang bulat mencari-cari ke dalam mata Kurapika.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya, tidak setelah apa yang dilakukan anak itu padanya." Hatsubaba melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar di depan wajahnya, seolah mengusirbeberapa ekor lalat yang tak terlihat. "Walau begitu, aku menyukainya." Si Wanita Tua tersenyum lebar pada Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum dengan merasa tidak enak padanya; dia tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau cemas terhadap perilaku wanita tua itu dan keramahannya yang seketikaterhadap dirinya. Tiba-tiba, wanita tua itu menyeringai, dan mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat ke Kurapika.

"Nak, mari kuberitahu kau cerita-cerita yang menarik..."

.

.

Pikirannya jernih, namun tubuhnya sangat sakit, mungkin karenadia tidak berganti posisi selama berhari-hari. Saat dia bangun, tubuhnya kaku seperti batu maka dia harus duduk dan meregangkan bagian atas tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana dia tahu bahwa tabib penyihir tua itu telah mencampur minumannya dengan semacam obat tidur untuk membuatnya tak sadar, yah tapi mungkin ia harus berterimakasih untuk itu. Dengan tingkat kelelahanyang ia alami sebelum jatuh tertidur, mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur senyenyak tadi.

Merasakan sedikit gerakan di sampingnya, Kuroro menoleh ke samping, melihat Kurapika bergerak dalam tidurnya yang tak bersuara; gadis itu sedang tidur di sampingnya, menghadap Kuroro. Raut wajahnya tenang, tak ada jejak kesakitan dan luka yang ia derita beberapa hari yang lalu. Kuroro mencondongkan badannya di atas Kurapika dan melihat lehernya, tak ada cela sedikit pun. Tak ada bekas luka atau apapun di balik lehernya yang kurus; tak ada bekas gigitan, tak ada luka sayatan. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengulurkan tangan dan membelai kulit gadis itu perlahan dengan ujung jarinya. Sentuhannya membangunkan Kurapika dari tidurnya, dan matanya pun terbuka.

Kurapika menatap mata Kuroro yang gelap dan dalam tak berdasar segera setelah ia membuka matanya. Matanya menatap pria itu dengan penasaran, hampir seperti mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya. Kuroro tidak melepaskan jarinya dari leher Kurapika, tapi setidaknya dia sudah berhenti merasakan kulit gadis itu dengan jarinya. Sebenarnya, hal itu membuatnya ngeritapi dengan keras kepalanya Kurapika menolak untuk menunjukannya. Kurapika mengarahkan matanya curiga.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Kurapika bertanya dan menjauh darinya, di atas tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

"Aku setengah berharap kau akan menamparku, atau memukulku." Kuroro menyeringai padanya dan menarik tangannya kembali ke sampingnya. Kurapika memutar matanya.

"Lewati batasnya_, _dan akan kuhajar kau sampai pingsan," Kurapika mengancamnya, bergerak menjauh dari pria yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

"Oh?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanyadan mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat ke Kurapika. Ia ingin memeriksa seberapa jauh 'batas' yang disebutkan gadis itu, tapi ia berhenti saat Si Gadis Kuruta menaikkan kepalan tangannya, memberinya sebuah ultimatum.

"Sejujurnya, apakah sentuhanku menjijikkan bagimu?" Kuroro diam kembali ke tempatnya di tempat tidur itu, memutuskan tidak menggoda Kurapika lebih jauh jikalau ia benar-benar akan memukulnya. Tubuhnya sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi untuk berkelahidengan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja," Kata Kurapika tegas sambil merilekskan kepalan tangannya.

Kuroro menoleh menatapnya, ada sekilas kenakalan di mata pria itu. "Pembohong."

Kurapika melotot padanya, tapi ada kebingungan di matanya. Kuroro menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. "Kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang waktu itu kau lakukan di gua jika kau benar-benar membenci kontak kulit apapun denganku."

"Waktu itu kau sakit," jawab Kurapika.

"Keadaanku saat itu sebaik saat ini kok_."_

"Sekarang aku lebih sakit daripada kau."

"Kau tidak terlihat sesakit itu bagiku."

"Kau juga."

"Aku juga begini karenamu."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan apapun untukku."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Kau bisa saja membiarkanku mati. Lagipula kau tidak takut kematian sama sekali."

"Aku belum bisa membiarkanmu mati, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, 'kan?"

"Alasannya?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang."

"Pelit."

"Kau juga."

Kurapika membuka mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kata Kuroro, tapi dia tidak dapat memikirkan satu kata pun. Kuroro tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan padanya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja memenangkan sekantung permen kesukaannya. Entah bagaimana, seperti yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, mereka mulai cekcok tentang hal-hal sepele lebih dari sebelumnya. Frustasi, Kurapika mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak bisa menatap mata Kuroro terlalu lama; kalau tidak Kurapika akan selalu teringat bahwa Kuroro telah berbagi darahnya dengan Kurapika. Pada saat itu, darahnya mengalir di dalam pembuluh darah Kurapika, bercampur dengan darahnya. Saat Kurapika diberitahu bahwa Kuroro telah memberikan darahnya untuk menyelamatkannya, Kurapika merasa benar-benar aneh. Hampir terasa seolah dia dapat merasakan secara fisik darah yang lain, yang berbeda dengan darahnya, mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya yang sangat kecil_. _Sedikit banyak, bagian dari Kuroro sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Kurapika menggigil karena pikiran terkutuk itu, dan mencoba menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh dari kesadarannya sebelum pikiran itu menghancurkan kesehatan jiwanya. Malah, pikiran lain muncul dalam benaknya. Kali ini, dia tersenyum dengan jahat.

Kurapika berbalik untuk menghadap Kuroro lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku diberitahu beberapa cerita yang menarik."

"Cerita apa?" Kuroro bertanya dengan kurang sopan.

"Cerita-cerita...tentangmu." Kurapika berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan keluar saat mengingat semua cerita itu. Hal ini menarik perhatian Kuroro dan ia bergeser untuk menatap lurus ke mata Kurapika, raut wajahnya serius.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Hatsubaba."

Kuroro mengerang putus asa. Sikapnya ini mengejutkan Kurapika. Dia tak pernah mengira Kuroro akan menunjukkan perilaku seperti itu; seolah kelemahannya yang paling memalukan telah terungkap dan diumumkan ke publik. Bagaimanapun juga, hal ini menyenangkan Kurapika karena sikap Kuroro membuktikan bahwa cerita yang diberitahukan wanita tua keriput itu benar-benar bermanfaat. Dia harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya." Apa yang dikatakan Kuroro lebih seperti pertanyaan daripada sebuah pernyataan.

"Baru saja kok," Kurapika mengakui dengan jujur. Dia hanya tahu bahwa Hatsubaba adalah seorang Pengguna Nen dengan keahlian menyembuhkan di kota itu. Sepertinya dia teman baik Ishtar sejak lama, karena mereka bersikap santai terhadap satu sama lain.

"Dia sudah ada sejak awal sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa tua umurnya." Kuroro memberitahu Kurapika; suatu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan dalam perjalanannya dengan gadis itu. Kuroro cenderung berkeinginan untuk memberitahu Kurapika hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak diketahui gadis itu; hanya untuk kesenangan saja. Dia tahu Kurapika tidak suka jika dia kurang mengetahui hal-hal daripada dirinya.

"Hmm...tapi pastinya dia tahu banyak tentangmu." Dengan sengaja Kurapika menyeringai lagi.

Kuroro merengut dengan tidak senang padanya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi matanya seolah berkata pada Kurapika untuk 'berhenti membicarakannya'. Hal itu membuat Kurapika tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sekarang dia punya kartu truf untuk melawan Kuroro.

Oh, hari-hari Kurapika nanti pasti akan cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku," kata Ishtar cemberut, sepertinya ia tidak senang.

Kuroro hanya menanggapinyadengan dingin. "Aku tidak harus menghubungimu. Pada akhirnya kau akan tahu. Lagipula, kau selalu melacak kami, 'kan? Itulah bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku datang bersama seorang Kuruta yang sekarat."

"Aku tidak memata-mataimu!" Ishtar berseru dengan marah mendengar tuduhan Kuroro terhadapnya. Kuroro menatapnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, matanya terlihat meragukan wanita itu. "Hassamunnin datang dan memberitahuku, itu sebabnya bagaimana aku bisa tahu."

Ishtar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Beberapa jam sebelum kedatangan Kuroro diRyuusei-gai, jin itu mengunjunginya sebentar. Ia memberitahu Ishtar bahwa Si Gadis Kuruta sedang sekarat dan dalam keputusasaan Kuroro tengah menuju kota, jadi Ishtar mungkin ingin membuat persiapan jika hal terburuk sampai terjadi.

Kurapika mencoba untuk tidak terlibat dalam 'urusan keluarga' seperti itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mendengarkan seluruh percakapan itu. Tak ada yang bisa membantu Kurapika menghindarinya; lagipula dia terikat kepada Kuroro. Meski demikian, Kurapika mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikan perdebatan yang tengah berlangsung, walaupun hal itu membuatnya ingin tahu bagaimana Kuroro bisa terlihat sangat membenci ibu angkatnya sementara Ishtar benar-benar peduli akan kebaikan Kuroro. Akhirnya, rasa ingin tahu itu berubah menjadi rasa kesal dan marah; tapi Kurapika mencoba untuk menekannya. Ia tidak akan meledak di hadapan Ishtar; itu akan sangat memalukan dan tidak beralasan.

Pada akhirnya, Ishtar mohon diri dari kamar tidur mereka dengan kepala menunduk dan patah hati. Ia tersenyum lemah pada Kurapika untuk pamit, dan kemudian ia menghilang di balik tirai yang transparan itu . Kurapika menatap punggung Ishtar yang bergerak menjauh dengan simpati; ia merasa sedih untuknya. Mungkin Kuroro adalah orang yang paling buruk yang bisa diajak untuk sepakat dalam hal berdebat; Kurapika sudah pernah mengalaminya dalam banyak kesempatan. Kuroro terlalu pandai bicara demi kepentingannya sendiri, kadang Kurapika hanya ingin memukul pria itu daripada berdebat dengannya. Kuroro menutup matanya dan tetap diam sambil memikirkan kembali beberapa hal. Kurapika menatapnya lekat-lekat; sebuah kernyitan tidak setuju nampak di keningnya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membenci ibumu?"

"Dia bukan ibuku," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang tidak ramah.

"Dia membesarkanmu!"

"Hal itu tidak otomatis menjadikannya ibuku. Aku tak punya ibu, selesai sudah," kata Kuroro pendek dan acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak, tidak begitu," jawab Kurapika keras kepala, matanya berkilat marah. "Aku tak bisa menerima bagaimana kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih kepada ibu angkatmu. Tidak setelah kau membunuh ibuku."

"Itu," Kuroro berbalik menghadapnya dan merengut dengan sangat tidak senang; ia nampak benar-benar marah atas bantahan yang diucapkan Kurapika. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Dia bukan tipe ibu seperti yang kau kira. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Menjauhlah dari masalah ini."

Kurapika sangat terkejut atas kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Kuroro secara tiba-tiba. Kuroro pernah merasa tidak senang terhadapnya berkali-kali, itu benar, tapi ia tak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya kepada Kurapika secara terbuka. Dia tak pernah marah pada Kurapika; hanya kesal atau merasa tidak senang. Mata obsidiannya berkilat berbahaya, mengisyaratkan pada Kurapika bahwa ia memang sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Tatapannya membuat Kurapika menutup mulutnya dan dia tidak dapat membalasnya dengan kata-kata. Dia melupakan topik itu dan diam-diam mengakui kekalahannya.

.

.

Hatsubaba bersandar di kursi goyang tuanya, cahaya bulan yang lembut memasuki kamarnya yang kecil. Dia menatap langit malam yang berbintang, wajah berkerutnya melembut saat dia mengenang masa lalu. Melihat anak laki-laki yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu membangkitkan kepribadiannya sebagai seorang nenek. Hatsubaba sungguh terkejut melihat Kuroro membawa seorang gadis dalam pelukannya; orang yang membuat dirinya bersedia mengorbankan waktu istirahat selama tiga hari untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Bahkan saat Hatsubaba mendengar kondisi mereka yang aneh, dia tetap tak dapat membayangkan Kuroro berusaha begitu keras untuk menyelamatkan seseorang. Kuroro bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mengakali kematian; pasti ada alasan penting di balik semua yang dia lakukan untuk Kurapika. Hatsubaba telah melihat Kuroro tumbuh dewasa, dan ia telah mengira akan melihatnya menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin dan penuh perhitungan, tak dapat menunjukkan emosinya karena latihan yang keras dan didikan yang tidak biasa.

Hatsubaba menghela napas lelah. Kesalahan hanya dapat disadari saat sudah menyebabkan petaka. Penyesalan tak bisa memperbaikinya, dan teman tersayangnya Ishtar mengetahui hal ini lebih baik daripada siapapun. Memang benar anak itu sudah menjauhkan diri dari Ishtar karena Ishtar sendiri, itu salahnya. Dia keras pada Kuroro, melatihnya secara pribadi dengan standar yang mana manusia biasa tidak dapat bertahan. Dengan ajaib anak itu bertahan atas latihan yang kejam dan melelahkan, dan dia pun menjadi petarung yang unggul dan tak terkalahkan; sebagai bayaran dari emosi dan perasaannya; dan mungkin hati nuraninya.

Jika dia menghitung jumlah bekas luka yang terdapat di tubuh Kuroro; bekas luka yang ia dapat dari pertarungan di luar sana bisa dihitung hanya dengan satu tangan. Kebanyakan bekas luka itu Kuroro dapatkan dari latihannya bersama Ishtar. Hatsubaba mendengus dalam kegelian yang pahit, dia teringat satu kesempatan saat Ishtar tanpa sengaja menusuk tubuh Kuroro dengan senjatanya selama sesi pertarungan mereka. Untunglah dia ada di sana, dan bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroro sebelum hidupnya berakhir.

Meski demikian, Hatsubaba pun merasa bahwa Kuroro juga harus belajar memaafkan. Menjadi seorang wanita tua seperti sekarang, dia diberikan kebijaksanaan tertentu sehingga saat dia melihat Si Gadis Kuruta dan menyaksikan bagaimana kepribadiannya, tiba-tiba saja Hatsubaba merasa bahwa situasinya mungkin tidak akan seburuk yang mereka rasakan. Sebenarnya, mungkin situasi itu akan menguntungkan Kuroro dan Kurapika; bagi Kuroro untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya, dan bagi gadis itu untuk belajar merelakan, dan bagi mereka berdua adalah belajar memaafkan.

Hatsubaba tertawa pelan dan menengadah menatap bulan purnama. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat transfusi darah yang ia lakukan untuk mereka. Sekarang Kuroro dan Kurapika berbagi darah yang sama, walaupun gadis itu menyatakan mereka berdua adalah musuh. Hatsubaba hanya berharap bahwa pengeluaran darah yang telah dialami Si Gadis Kuruta mungkin juga melepaskan kebenciannya. Dengan Kurapika mengetahui bahwa darah Kuroro mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya, mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai katalisator bagi gadis itu untuk belajar menerima Kuroro.

Wanita tua keriput itu berhenti merenung dan menghela napas. Dia hanya bisa berharap, bukan?

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya, review please…


	11. You Could Have Told Us Earlier

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

A/N :

**Natsu Hiru Chan**, aku berhasil menyelesaikan update ini dua hari lebih cepat dari yang kamu minta, haha XD

**Kaoru Hiiyama**, I hope this will be better than before ^^'

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

**CHAPTER 11 : YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US EARLIER**

Mereka hampir keluar dari gurun saat tiba-tiba cincin itu bersinar merah, dan lagi-lagi Kurapika-lah yang menyadari perubahan itu dikarenakan oleh kebiasaan barunya. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang tahu makhluk gaib seperti apa yang ada di dekat situ, tapi dari pengamatan Kuroro, karena sinar merah cincin itu menjadi lebih intens seiring detik waktu yang berlalu, ia menyimpulkan bahwa makhluk itu sedang bergerak mendekati mereka dengan cepat.

Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroro dan Kurapika disambut oleh makhluk dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya berupa tubuh seekor elang, dan tubuh bagian atasnya berwujudkan seorang wanita, dengan sepasang sayap elang yang kokoh sebagai lengannya. Wajahnya terlihat garang, matanya menatap Kuroro dan Kurapika dalam-dalam...mengamati wajah mereka seolah berusaha mengingatnya. Ia melipat sayapnya yang besar di samping tubuhnya dan kembali menatap dengan mata hijaunya yang bulat. Kurapika mengernyit melihat sikap makhluk itu. Dia tahu itu Harpy, tapi kabarnya Harpy adalah makhluk yang agresif, dan akan menyerang siapapun yang dilihatnya. Harpy yang satu ini terlihat cukup jinak dan sopan.

"Nak, Lady punya pesan untukmu," tiba-tiba ia berbicara pada Kuroro, yang sedikit mengernyit mendengar nama Ishtar disebut. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari pria itu, Harpy melanjutkan, "Katanya, kalian temuilah Chiron di tempat tinggalnya, dan aku akan membawa kalian ke sana."

"Chiron?" Kurapika ikut bicara. Dia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Chiron, maksudnya Chiron Si Centaur?"

"Kau berwawasan luas, Gadis Kecil," Harpy menyeringai padanya, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang seperti gigi hiu pada Kurapika.

"Kami tak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kami akan menemukannya sendiri," Kuroro berkata dengan tajam dan ia sudah setengah berbalik saat Harpy itu mengernyit padanya dengan tidak senang. Ia menjulurkan salah satu sayapnya dan tanpa memberikan peringatan apapun, ia memukul kepala Kuroro dengan keras. Kuroro tersandung dan hampir jatuh jika ia tidak segera menstabilkan keseimbangannya dalam kecepatan yang berbeda dengan kecepatan manusia biasa. Kurapika menganga melihatnya.

"Jangan sombong, Nak!" kata Harpy itu geram, tersinggung dengan ucapan Kuroro yang kurang ajar. "Seorang pemuda sepertimu akan membutuhkan waktu puluhan tahun lamanya untuk menemukan sendiri tempat Chiron itu. Sadarlah akan kemampuanmu. Dan kau suka atau tidak, aku akan mematuhi perintah yang diberikan padaku sepenuhnya."

Kemudian Harpy itu terbang. Ia terbang beberapa meter dari atas tanah, sebelum menukik ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika, menyambar pinggang mereka dengan cakarnya yang besar. Kurapika menjerit terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba melayang, hanya tergantung pada genggaman cakar Harpy di pinggangnya yang kurus. Saat Kurapika melihat ke sekitarnya, yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang kabur karena Harpy terbang membelah udara dengan kecepatan yang tidak sama seperti alat transportasi udara. Dalam waktu beberapa menit yang terasa sangat sebentar seperti hitungan detik, Harpy itu memekik.

"Kita lihat bagaimana kau mengatasinya dari sini. Temukan dia sendiri, seperti yang kau bilang tadi," Harpy itu menantang mereka; atau lebih khususnya lagi, ia menantang Kuroro.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Harpy melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang mereka, dan segera saja, Kurapika mendapati dirinya mengalami terjun bebas untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia jatuh laksana peluru dari ketinggian ratusan meter di atas tanah; jika Kurapika jatuh, dia akan hancur seperti tomat. Kurapika tidak memiliki kemampuan yang membuatnya bsa bertahan hidup dalam situasi seperti itu, tidak seperti Presiden Netero.

"Kuroro, kau bodohhhh...!" teriak Kurapika saat mereka berdua takluk pada hukum gravitasi dan terus jatuh dari langit ke bumi.

SPLASH!

Bingung dan terkejut, Kurapika gagal menyadari bahwa mereka belum hancur seperti tomat seperti yang ia kira. Malah, mereka berada di dalam air. Gendang telinganya berdenyut menyakitkan karena perubahan tekanan yang drastis, sementara kepalanya berdenyut karena berbenturan keras dengan permukaan air. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dengan panik, mencoba mengarahkan diri di dalam air dan untuk mencoba mencari tumpuan. Air yang dingin menyengat matanya, gelembung air keluar dari mulutnya saat ia ternganga seperti orang yang tenggelam. Tiba-tiba, dalam kepanikannya, Kurapika merasa sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dan siapapun itu, pemilik lengan tersebut menyeretnya menuju ke permukaan.

Segera setelah kepala Kurapika keluar dari air, ia menarik napas dan mencoba berenang ke tepi. Kurapika mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari air dan terbatuk-batuk dengan keras saat ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sisa air di mulutnya. Kuroro duduk di sampingnya dan keadaannya sama sekali tidak seperti Kurapika. Dia tenang, walaupun dia pun basah kuyup. Kurapika merengut padanya.

"Kau tahu kita akan mendarat ke dalam air," gadis itu menyalahkan Kuroro.

"Kukira kau melihat danau di bawah sini saat kita jatuh." Kuroro mengangkat bahu dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jarinya. "Dan ada apa dengan kata 'bodoh' yang kaukatakan saat kita jatuh tadi?"

Kurapika melotot padanya tanpa mata merahnya. "Jika kau tidak sekasar itu pada Harpy, kita tidak akan jatuh!"

"Mungkin," komentar Kuroro dengan kurang sopan, yang dilakukan pria itu untuk membuat Kurapika jengkel.

"Dan terima kasih untuk itu, ransel kita basah kuyup! Baju yang ada di dalamnya juga!" Kurapika hampir berteriak saat melihat ranselnya yang lepek dengan putus asa.

"Kita dapat mengeringkannya nanti," jawab Kuroro santai.

Si Gadis Kuruta memalingkan wajahnya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan diri, tapi saat ia melihat ke arah sungai, matanya membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat sesuatu di sana. Mulut Kurapika menganga sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memanggil,

"Rusalka?"

"Akhirnya kau menyadari kehadiranku," Siren itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan gembira, walaupun nada suaranya sedikit terdengar sinis. "Dan betapa pembohongnya dirimu. Aku benar selama ini, kau ADALAH seorang gadis." Rusalka memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Aku...aku minta maaf tapi...aku berada dalam situasi di mana aku harus menyamar sebagai laki-laki...," Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti," Rusalka melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar di depan wajahnya, mengenyahkan permintaan maaf Kurapika.

"Jadi ini siren yang waktu itu kau katakan padaku," tiba-tiba Kuroro bicara di belakang Kurapika. Suatu kenyataan seolah memukul kepala Kurapika dengan keras dan ia segera memalingkan wajah Kuroro dari Rusalka, dalam cara yang kasar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Jangan melihatnya!" Kurapika berdesis pada Kuroro. Dia tak ingin terkena masalah mencegah pria itu terjun ke danau karena pesona siren.

Kuroro mengedipkan matanya kaget, terkejut dengan perlakuan Kurapika tapi terutama karena sikap Kurapika yang sengaja menyentuhnya; yaitu wajahnya. Bahkan gadis itu menutup telinga Kuroro; takut Kuroro dapat mendengar suara siren itu dan tersihir karenanya. Rusalka pun tertawa menyaksikan adegan lucu itu.

"Kau menggelikan. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan terpengaruh sihirku karena kalian berdua dilindungi dengan baik oleh cincin yang kalian miliki itu," Rusalka menjelaskan setelah selesai tertawa.

"Cincin?" Kurapika melihat cincinnya, dan cincin itu bersinar merah menyala seperti laser. Ia segera menjauh memisahkan diri dari Kuroro tepat setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Rusalka. Kuroro melihat cincin miliknya, dan cincinnya juga bersinar merah menyala.

"Cincin itu memiliki mantra pelindung terhadap sihir dari makhluk seperti kami," Rusalka mencondongkan badannya dan menatap mereka dengan ketertarikan. Air berputar pelan di sekelilingnya.

"Tapi aku terkena racun," gumam Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh lehernya dengan hati-hati di mana ular Chimera itu menggigitnya. Siren itu mendengarnya dan tertawa.

"Cincin itu melindungimu dari sihir kami, tapi tidak dari serangan fisik. Kutukan atau sihir apapun, cincin itu akan menghapusnya. Tapi tidak mempan terhadap kerusakan fisik dan kerusakan apapun yang bersifat langsung."

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kukira kau seharusnya berada di hutan di dekat Ryuusei-gai," Kuroro bertanya padanya dengan santai.

"Yah, aku di sini untuk berkunjung." Siren itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Lagipula, aku harus menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Chiron sedang menunggu kalian. Pergilah ke pohon cemara yang paling tinggi di sebelah sana, dia akan ada di suatu tempat di dekat pohon itu," Rusalka berkata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang berwarna biru ke arah yang ia sebutkan.

"Di suatu tempat?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mendengar arah yang tidak jelas itu.

"Si Bokong Tua itu suka mengembara ke mana saja. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk tinggal di satu tempat dalam waktu lama." Wanita cantik itu menghela napas, seolah ia sudah sering kesusahan karena kebiasaan centaur itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, semoga kalian berhasil menemukannya."

Kemudian Rusalka menyelam ke dalam air dan tidak muncul lagi. Keheningan menyelimuti Kuroro dan Kurapika hingga akhirnya mereka bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke pohon cemara yang tinggi itu. Mereka berusaha mengeringkan diri saat berjalan, sementara Kurapika terus protes tentang keadaan mereka yang menjadi basah sekarang, baju yang lepek, adanya kemungkinan terkena demam, dan banyak lagi. Kuroro, seperti biasanya, hanya mengabaikan omelannya.

Mereka sudah lama sampai di pohon cemara itu, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Rusalka, Centaur itu tak ada di manapun. Malah daripada mencarinya, Kurapika memilih untuk berdiam di sana dan mengeringkan pakaian smbil menunggu 'Si Bokong Tua' kembali ke pohon cemara itu. Kuroro setuju dengannya dan ikut berdiam di sana.

Keduanya berusaha mencari baju yang selamat dari air danau, lalu mengganti pakaian mereka. Kurapika mengganti bajunya di balik semak-semak, tapi saat dia keluar dari semak-semak itu dengan bajunya yang baru, ia melihat Kuroro masih bertelanjang dada. Yang membuatnya ngeri, dia melihat bekas luka di seluruh tubuh pria itu. Bekas luka yang paling mengerikan adalah bekas luka besar di sekitar perutnya. Bekas luka itu terlihat seolah sesuatu menusuk menembus tubuh Kuroro, dan ia berhasil bertahan hidup.

Saat Kuroro berbalik, Kurapika sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menyibukkan diri. Ia tidak punya keinginan untuk membahas tentang bekas luka itu, alasannya adalah Kurapika tidak ingin mendengar cerita mengerikan bagaimana Kuroro mendapatkan bekas luka itu, dan lebih jauh lagi Kurapika hampir yakin bahwa Kuroro pun tak akan membicarakannya.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka duduk di atas rumput, melihat baju-baju basah yang digeletakkan di rumput yang kering. Kurapika mulai tertidur, sementara Kuroro sudah tidur sejak pertama dia berbaring di rumput hangat itu.

"Ohohoho! Sepasang manusia!" sebuah suara bass tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Kaget, Kurapika segera berdiri. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya seperti seekor kucing yang siap menerkam. Kuroro, di pihak lain, hanya bangun dan mengedipkan matanya dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Tak ada ketegangan sama sekali.

"Segar dan muda. Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat seorang manusia datang ke tempat tinggalku yang sederhana ini?" kata suara itu lagi.

Segera saja, Kurapika dapat mendengar suara derap langkah makhluk berkaki empat menghampirinya dan Kuroro. Dia dapat memastikan, dari suara itu, makhluk apapun yang datang, sudah pasti besar. Seperti yang diperkirakan Kurapika, seorang Centaur besar keluar dari semak-semak. Bagian bawah tubuhnya, berupa rusa jantan yang kuat, melangkah dengan sikap penuh percaya diri. Bagian atas tubuhnya adalah seorang pria telanjang; dadanya berotot, dengan bulu coklat menutupi bagian tengah dadanya itu. Wajahnya adalah wajah seorang pria setengah baya, dengan janggut coklat seperti janggut kambing dan telinga runcing, wajah itu bersinar dengan kebijaksanaan seorang pertapa.

"Beritahu aku, Hai Manusia! Urusan apa yang kalian bawa serta?" Centaur itu melanjutkan, matanya terlihat penasaran. "Aku, Chiron, akan memberi apapun yang kalian minta. Bertualang jauh ke dalam jantung hutan ini, seperti yang telah kau perbuat, menunjukkan bahwa hutan menganggap kalian tidak membawa bahaya bagi penghuni tempat ini."

"Uh..." Kurapika, sejujurnya, tersipu tiba-tiba menghadapi satu makhluk setengah manusia yang berbicara dalam dialek kuno. Kurapika tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menjawab Centaur itu.

"Kami datang ke sini atas perintah Lady Ishtar. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya?" Kuroro berdiri dan menepuk celananya dengan santai.

Kuroro berbalik dan menatap Chiron lurus ke matanya. Sebenarnya, dia juga penasaran tentang Centaur. Dia mendengar cerita tentang kebijaksanaan dan pengetahuannya yang luas. Kuroro ingin tahu, dan belajar. Chiron memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan mengernyit. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya yang berbulu di depan dadanya yang berotot. Kemudian, seolah sesuatu muncul di benaknya, matanya berseri-seri.

"Ah..." ia mengangguk. "Ya, ya, tentu saja. Kalian pasti utusan dari Milady?"

"Begitulah," Kuroro mengangkat bahu.

"Dan gadis muda di sana itu..." Chiron menoleh pada Kurapika, yang masih tak bisa bicara. "Dia 'leman'-mu ya?"

Tidak memahami arti 'leman', Kurapika menatap Centaur itu dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba Kuroro tertawa terbahak-bahak, seolah Centaur itu adalah lelucon terburuk di bumi ini. Kurapika mengedipkan matanya dan melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya. Centaur itu sendiri terlihat tidak menyadari kenapa Kuroro tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku takut itu adalah kesimpulan yang keliru. Aku terkejut, Chiron, kupikir kau akan cukup bijaksana untuk tidak menyimpulkan secara buta hubungan di antara manusia satu dengan lainnya."

Kuroro menyeringai pada Centaur itu, yang sudah sadar dari kebingungannya dan kemudian tersenyum pada pria itu. Senyumnya terlihat seperti senyum seorang kakek yang mendengarkan kata-kata cucunya yang kurang bijaksana.

"Dan apakah kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku telah salah mengira hubunganmu dengan gadis itu? Tidak, Anak Muda. Aku tidak salah paham, seperti yang kau simpulkan," ia menjawab. "Seperti yang telah kalian katakan, Milady sudah memberitahuku tentang kedatanganmu."

Tampak jelas sekali, Kuroro terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Chiron. Centaur itu menang atas permainan kecil mereka, permainan kata-kata, dan Kuroro Lucifer tidak biasa kalah dalam permainan itu. Saat Chiron tersenyum ramah padanya, Kuroro sedikit cemberut. Kurapika, entah bagaimana terlalu bingung untuk melihat ekspresi sedikit kekanak-kanakan yang jarang diperlihatkan Kuroro.

"Dan jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini," akhirnya Kurapika bertanya pada Kuroro. "Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'leman?' "

"Leman artinya..." Sedetik Kuroro merasa ragu. Mengenal bagaimana Kurapika dan kebiasaannya untuk bereaksi secara berlebihan, Kuroro mencoba menemukan penjelasan yang cocok. Walau bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya, dia akan tetap meledak marah. "Yah, secara sederhana 'leman' berarti kekasih."

Dan bom pun dijatuhkan.

"APAAAA?" Wajah Kurapika pun pucat. Ia menoleh pada Chiron, ekspresinya terlihat marah. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan kesalahpahaman yang mengerikan itu?"

"Menurutku itu perbuatan Ishtar," gumam Kuroro, ia kurang tertarik membahas topik itu.

"Oh, apapun itu, kesalahpahaman ini harus diluruskan!" Kurapika berbalik menghadap Chiron, yang memandang mereka dengan kesenangan terlihat di wajah kunonya. "Bagus Tuan, jika kau mengijinkanku untuk mngoreksimu, tak mungkin, tidak dalam milyaran tahun lamanya, aku akan menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak akan."

"Dan kenapa begitu, Gadisku yang cantik?"

"Karena pria ini adalah otak di balik pembantaian sukuku." Kurapika memicingkan matanya walau hanya sekilas. "Dan aku tak akan memaafkannya untuk itu." Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dalam gumaman, seolah mengatakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroro, yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Kurapika, menatap gadis itu dengan matanya yang gelap. Ia tak mengatakan apapun untuk membela diri, ataupun meminta maaf atas kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan. Kuroro tak menyesal melakukannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan di hatinya. Chiron melihat Kurapika, lalu melihat Kuroro. Ia bersenandung pelan dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, saat tiba-tiba ia mendekati Kurapika.

"Jika demikian, Gadis, perkenankan aku untuk membaca peruntunganmu," tanya Chiron dengan sopan, tangannya terulur pada Kurapika.

Kurapika mendongak, dan kemudian dia menyadari ukuran Centaur itu yang sebenarnya. Tingginya jauh melebihi Kurapika, kepala gadis itu hanya mencapai perutnya. Tubuh rusanya sebesar tubuh kuda jantan. Kurapika melihat tangan Chiron yang besar dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang diminta Centaur itu. Dia melirik Kuroro dengan ragu, yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya (karena belenggu itu) sambil bertumpu pada salah satu kakinya.

"Seni meramal telapak tangan. Dia ingin melihat telapak tanganmu," Kuroro memberitahu Kurapika. Dia tahu dari tatapan gadis itu bahwa dia menginginkan semacam penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Benar Gadisku. Kami, Centaur, ahli dalam seni meramal telapak tangan. Kehidupan manusia digariskan di telapak tangan mereka sejak mereka lahir. Garis di telapak tangan manusia menyimpan rahasia kehidupan seseorang secara garis besar. Masa depan, walau bagaimanapun, dilarang untuk diberitahukan."

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kau beritahukan?" Kurapika bertanya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Semua tentang diri mereka, kecuali masa depannya."

"...Jika itu masalahnya...aku tidak ingin peruntunganku dibaca," kata Kurapika tegas.

"Oh? Kenapa? Mohon beritahu aku alasannya," Centaur itu terlihat kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau orang mengintip hidupku," Kurapika melirik Kuroro sejenak. "Dan mengumumkannya di depan orang lain."

"Hmm...itu akan menjadi keputusan yang sulit, takutnya begitu, Gadis," Chiron menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika bingung lagi.

"Karena...," Centaur itu menyeringai padanya. "Aku hanya bisa memberimu informasi penting setelah aku membaca peruntunganmu." Ia menoleh pada Kuroro. "Dan peruntungannya juga."

"Seberapa penting informasi yang akan kauberitahukan itu?" Kuroro melangkah maju menghadap Chiron dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Informasi itu berkaitan dengan belenggu yang mengikat hidup kalian bersama," Chiron memberi petunjuk.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mendengar petunjuk yang samar dari Centaur itu, tapi tak mengatakan apapun untuk meminta penjelasan lebih. Ia memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kurapika memutar bola matanya dalam keputusasaan, karena dia mengerti apa yang coba disampaikan pria itu. Sebaiknya mereka mematuhi aturan yang dibuat Centaur itu, lagipula mereka tengah berada di tempat tinggalnya.

Kurapika mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Chiron. Centaur itu mengambilnya dan membelai telapak tangannya. Lalu meregangkannya dan menatapnya dengan intensitas tertentu terlihat di matanya. Kurapika berdiri dengan canggung di depannya, sebenarnya ia gelisah. Chiron meraba garis di telapak tangannya dalam diam, seolah meraba huruf Braille. Setelah sekitar satu menit berlalu, Chiron melepaskan tangan Kurapika. Lalu Chiron melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kuroro. Setelah selesai, dia melangkah mundur dan sepertinya merenungkan sesuatu.

"Jadi?" Kurapika bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Kalian memang memiliki peruntungan yang paling menarik...," Centaur itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa, tapi masa depan kalian seputih kertas kosong."

"Kosong?" Kurapika mengedipkan matanya.

"Kehidupan yang satu terjalin dengan kehidupan lainnya, jalan terlintasi, masa depan yang tak tertulis menunggumu. Jangan takut, Wahai Temanku, di setiap masa depan yang tak terlihat, akan selalu ada kemungkinan yang tak terhitung banyaknya."

Kuroro dan Kurapika saling bertukar pandang. Dalam sekejap saja, mereka berdua-yang mana ini jarang sekali-memiliki pendapat yang sama. Centaur itu benar-benar makhluk yang aneh, dan terlalu dramatis.

"Dan tentang kalian berdua, apakah kalian ingin aku mengatakannya?" Chiron bertanya.

"Bahkan tanpa kau terjemahkan dari seni meramal telapak tangan, rasanya aku tahu orang seperti apa dia," gumam Kurapika. "Tentunya orang egois yang hanya memikirkan keuntungannya sendiri."

"Ah, jangan biarkan penilaianmu terselubungi emosi yang teramat sangat. Lihatlah dengan hatimu, diri orang yang sebenarnya hanya dapat dilihat melalui hati, melihat dengan mata saja sama artinya seperti orang buta." Centaur menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit menyayangkan pendapat Kurapika.

"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa penilaianku tentangnya salah?" Kurapika mengernyit padanya. Dia tidak ingin konsepnya mengenai diri Kuroro yang bagaikan iblis dihancurkan. Dia tidak berharap untuk melihat sisi baik pria itu, khawatir kebenciannya terhadap Kuroro akan hilang.

"Hai Gadis, seni meramal telapak tangan tak berdusta. Kenyataan yang bisa kusampaikan adalah, rekanmu sama sekali bukan pria yang egois. Dia-"

"Cukup basa-basinya," tiba-tiba Kuroro bicara, suaranya terdengar galak. Ia mengernyit dengan tidak senang kepada Chiron. Kurapika memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. Jelas sekali bahwa Kuroro tak ingin kebenaran tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya diungkapkan pada Kurapika. Hal itu membuat Kurapika semakin penasaran.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan informasi penting yang tadi kau bicarakan?" Kuroro bertanya, berusaha memfokuskan kembali tujuan utama mereka mengunjungi Chiron.

"Aah, ya tentu. Sudah berapa jauh kita menyimpang dari bahasan yang sebenarnya? Maafkan aku atas penyimpangan ini," Centaur itu sedikit membungkuk pada Kuroro dan Kurapika, meminta maaf dengan sopan.

"Informasinya," Kuroro berkata lagi. Ia sudah tak selera untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Chiron.

"Bersabarlah, temanku. Ketidaksabaran dapat membawa petaka pada apa yang kau lakukan," Chiron memberitahunya dengan bijaksana. "Sebagai informasi, aku memberitahumu bahwa selama setiap bulan baru, kalian akan mendapatkan kebebasan sementara."

"Kebebasan...sementara?" Kurapika mengernyit bingung. Dia mulai lelah dibuat pusing oleh cara berbicara Centaur itu.

"Di setiap bulan baru, Hassamunnin akan kehilangan kekuatannya, sihirnya habis. Hanya di saat itulah, kalian akan terbebas dari kutukannya."

"Singkatnya, pada setiap bulan baru belenggu gaib itu akan hilang," Kuroro menyederhanakan informasi dari Chiron.

"Kau bisa katakan begitu," Centaur itu mengangguk setuju.

Kurapika memandang Si Centaur, kemudian memandang Kuroro. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, otaknya berusaha memproses informasi itu.

"Maksudmu aku bisa menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin di bulan baru?"

"Bahkan jika kau pergi ke ujung dunia, itu tidak masalah; hanya di malam itu," Kuroro memberitahunya, rasa senang terlihat di wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat Si Kuruta meledak marah.

Kurapika menganga untuk lima detik lamanya, sebelum ia memekik,

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu kami lebih awal! Jadi setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan satu malam yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan jauh darinya!" Jika Kurapika sedang sendiri, saat ini dia pasti menarik rambutnya dengan gusar.

"Dan aku dapat memisahkan diri dalam saat yang penuh dengan kedamaian, jauh dari omelannya," Kuroro menambahkan dengan nada suara yang monoton.

Centaur itu tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka. "Yah, aku akan menyerahkan masalah ini ke tangan kalian. Sebagai tambahan, Milady juga ingin berbagi kebijaksanaannya. Dia merasa akan sangat baik bagiku dan dirinya untuk mengatasi urusan pencarian makhluk-makhluk mistis itu. Sebagai saudara, kami punya kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk menemukan apa yang kalian cari."

Kuroro mengernyit mendengarnya. Jika Ishtar benar-benar ingin menolong, seharusnya dia lakukan itu sejak awal. Dari cara Chiron berbicara tentang Ishtar, sepertinya Ishtar berada dalam kedudukan yang sama dengannya, dalam hal umur dan pengetahuan.

"Sementara ini, dari sekarang, sebaiknya kalian berdamailah dengan konflik apapun yang kalian miliki sekarang," Chiron melanjutkan.

Kurapika terdiam sesaat. Hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah Mata Merah dan pembantaian sukunya. Ia dapat merasakan seolah matanya menyengat, mengancam untuk berubah warna menjadi merah saat itu juga, tapi ia menahannya.

"Aku sudah menyampaikan pesanku pada kalian, oleh karena itu aku pun sudah menyelesaikan tugasku." Chiron mendongak menatap langit. "Langit mulai gelap, senja sudah tiba. Bermalamlah di sini, Teman-temanku, karena lebih aman di sini daripada di luar sana. Hutan ini akan melindungi kalian dari bahaya apapun."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroro dan Kurapika menyetujui undangan Centaur itu untuk bermalam di hutan.

.

.

Kurapika menatap api di kemah sementara mereka. Dia ingat Kuroro memberitahunya bahwa semakin kuat makhluk gaib itu, maka akan lebih sulit untuk menemukan mereka. Manusia seperti mereka akan membutuhkan waktu puluhan tahun lamanya untuk menemukan satu makhluk gaib yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan mantra Hassamunnin. Dia berterimakasih, Ishtar dan Chiron cukup baik menawarkan bantuan untuk menemukan makhluk-makhluk itu. Kurapika tidak ingin berkeliling dunia tanpa tujuan bersama Kuroro Lucifer.

Kurapika teringat akan interupsi Kuroro yang tergesa-gesa saat Chiron hendak mengatakan sesuatu tentang kepribadiannya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak ingin membiarkan Kurapika tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, atau itulah yang dapat disimpulkan Kurapika. Kurapika merenungkan hal itu sejenak, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melenyapkan pikiran itu. Apapun yang ingin Kuroro lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.

Kuroro, sementara itu, menatap telapak tangannya sesaat. Ia ingat raut wajah Chiron sekilas berubah ketika sedang membaca peruntungannya. Sesuatu yang luar biasa tertulis di takdirnya, atau mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan Chiron. Kuroro pun penasaran, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman jika orang lain tahu tentang dirinya lebih dari dia sendiri. Entah bagaimana ia merasa tidak aman.

"Sementara kita menunggu mereka...," tiba-tiba Kurapika bicara, "Haruskah kita mengumpulkan Mata Merah?"

Suaranya pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kuroro. Kuroro tidak menoleh untuk melihat ke arahnya, tapi dia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke api.

"Kurasa begitu. Lagipula, kita atasi masalah kita dulu, kesampingkan belenggu itu," Kuroro menanggapi dengan datar.

"Berdamailah dengan konflik apapun yang kalian miliki sekarang."

Kuroro mendengus diam-diam. 'Centaur itu memang pintar bicara,' pikir Kuroro pahit. Dia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Chiron bukan hanya masalah Mata Merah. Dia tahu Centaur itu membicarakan sesuatu yang lain; sesuatu yang lebih pribadi dan dalam. Kuroro tidak tahu apakah Si Gadis Kuruta memahaminya atau tidak, tapi Kuroro tak punya maksud untuk membahasnya.

"Kita dapat melakukannya setiap bulan baru," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika menoleh padanya, tatapannya meminta pria itu untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Setiap bulan baru, kita tidak terikat oleh belenggu gaib itu. Kita akan punya lebih banyak ruang untuk bergerak. Akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk mendapatkan Mata Merah," Kuroro menjelaskan.

"Oh...," Kurapika bergumam dan melihat ke api lagi. Dia tak mengatakan apapun karena dia tengah memikirkannya. Sebenarnya, Kurapika ingin menjauh dari Kuroro. Dia jadi mulai terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Kuroro di sekitarnya, dan hal itu mengagetkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar. Mata Merah akan berada di daftar teratas sekarang.

"Baiklah...," kata Kurapika tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari api.

Suasana pun hening. Seringkali saat mereka berkemah, mereka tidak bicara banyak, jadi sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka untuk berada dalam keheningan seperti itu, bahwa mereka menemukan kedamaian bagi diri sendiri saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, keduanya mendengar suara gemerisik pelan dari semak-semak di dekat sana. Mereka tidak terkejut, karena Chiron telah meyakinkan Kuroro dan Kurapika bahwa hutan tidak punya maksud untuk melukai mereka, keduanya tetap diam di tempatnya, dan hanya melihat ke arah semak-semak itu. Mereka menunggu apapun yang berada di balik semak-semak untuk keluar. Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu tampak bercahaya dari kegelapan hutan, di balik semak-semak itu. Seekor Unicorn lalu keluar ke tanah terbuka di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika sedang berkemah.

Kurapika menganga melihatnya. Dia pernah mendengar tentang Unicorn di cerita dongeng, dan dia pernah berharap dapat melihat Unicorn. Dan di sinilah Kurapika sedang melihat salah satu dari Unicorn itu. Unicorn itu adalah hal paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya, kuda paling anggun yang pernah Kurapika lihat seumur hidupnya. Tubuhnya berwarna putih suci, bersinar lembut dan halus dalam kegelapan hutan. Tanduk emas nampak di keningnya bersinar seperti debu emas. Surainya berkilau laksana sutra, setiap helainya berwarna perak platinum dengan sedikit warna biru pucat. Mata bulatnya menatap Kurapika dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sama seperti yang dimiliki gadis itu.

'Seekor Unicorn? Betapa anehnya,' pikir Kuroro, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis, sebuah senyum senang. Ia pernah mendengar dongeng tentang Unicorn dari Ishtar waktu di masa kecilnya dulu, tentu saja. Kuroro melihat Kurapika, dan seperti yang ia duga, Kurapika penasaran tentang binatang itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatinya lebih dulu. Unicorn sangat waspada terhadap orang asing, dan mereka bertarung secara mengejutkan untuk binatang yang terlihat begitu jinak. Satu tusukan dari tanduknya, maka habislah kau," secara otomatis Kuroro memberitahunya; kebiasaan baru yang ia lakukan selama perjalanannya bersama gadis itu.

"Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggunya menghampiri kita?" Kurapika bertanya, matanya masih tertuju pada kuda itu.

"Jika dia memang akan melakukannya," Kuroro mengangkat bahu, namun walau demikian ia melihat Unicorn itu sekali lagi. Dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer, seseorang yang sangat menghargai hal-hal yang indah. Unicorn merupakan salah satu dari hal indah itu; dan dia akan menghargainya sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Setelah sekitar satu menit, Unicorn itu melangkah pelan menuju Kuroro dan Kurapika, matanya tertuju pada Kurapika. Saat Unicorn itu melangkah, derapnya tak terdengar saat menapak di tanah yang berumput. Ia mendekat hingga hanya berjarak satu langkah dari Kurapika. Kurapika menatapnya takjub. Itu adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup; untuk melihat seekor Unicorn dengan matanya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati, Kurapika mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengulurkannya ke kuda mistis itu, sambil mengamati reaksinya.

Bukannya mundur, seperti yang sudah dipekirakan Kurapika, kuda bertanduk itu melangkah lebih dekat dan menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke tangan Kurapika yang kecil lalu menjilatnya. Unicorn itu bernapas pelan mengenai tangan Kurapika dengan senang saat gadis itu membelai hidungnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya berseri-seri, sepertinya Unicorn itu menerimanya.

"Kau tahu, Unicorn hanya mengijinkan orang yang masih perawan untuk menyentuh mereka," tiba-tiba Kuroro memberitahunya, sambil mengantisipasi reaksi Kurapika yang biasanya berlebihan.

Kurapika menoleh untuk melotot pada Kuroro, dan Kuroro dapat melihat semburat tipis kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku informasi yang memalukan seperti itu," protes Kurapika.

"Apanya yang memalukan?" Kuroro bertanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Menurutku itu hal yang bagus?"

Tepat setelah Kuroro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Unicorn itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria itu dan mnyentuhnya...menempelkan hidungnya ke bahu Kuroro bahkan menjilat pipinya. Kuroro terlihat sangat terkejut, dia tidak mengira Unicorn itu akan mendekatinya. Apalagi, lebih keras ia mencoba mendorong kuda itu, kuda itu semakin bersandar padanya.

"Ha. Jadi kau masih perjaka," Kurapika berkata dengan ejekan terdengar di nada suaranya. Sebenarnya, di balik itu ia merasa cukup terkejut bahwa ternyata Kuroro masih perjaka.

"Pemandangan yang menarik!" sebuah suara menyapa mereka. "Aku cukup terkejut, sebenarnya, anak Unicorn itu akan tertarik padamu."

"Dia hanya anak Unicorn?" Kurapika bertanya sambil menoleh melihat Chiron, yang sedang berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke arah mereka.

"Begitulah, Gadis. Anak Unicorn yang keras kepala, yang punya kecenderungan untuk memberontak pada ibunya," Centaur itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa menjauhkannya dariku?" Kuroro mencoba menjauh dari Unicorn itu yang malah tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Ah, Anakku. Apakah kata-kataku tidak sampai ke telingamu? Anak Unicorn ini berkemauan keras. Dia tidak mendengarkan ibunya, bagaimana aku bisa memerintahkannya untuk menjauh darimu?" Chiron menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

"Itu sangat membantu," Kuroro memutar bola matanya dan bergumam sinis.

Setelah satu menit berlalu yang terasa seperti 'pelecehan' yang berlangsung sangat lama, akhirnya anak Unicorn itu terlihat puas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Kurapika. Kurapika membelai kepalanya dengan lembut, seolah anak Unicorn itu adalah peliharaannya.

"Aku bertaruh dia akan langsung menyukai Gon," Kurapika bergumam dengan senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya.

"Teman kecilmu yang naif itu?" Kuroro terkekeh, mengingat bocah pemberani yang bertemu kembali dengannya di jalanan Kota York Shin.

"Naif? Yah kukira kau bisa menyebutnya begitu."

Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan mengingat wajah teman-teman yang ia sayangi. Kurapika ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Leorio; dia harap Leorio baik-baik saja dengan sekolah kedokterannya. Gon dan Killua, Kurapika yakin mereka pun begitu, seperti biasanya. Mereka adalah contoh sahabat terbaik. Kurapika menghela napas pelan saat mengingat reaksi keras Killua padanya ketika dia tahu tentang perjalanannya bersama Kuroro Lucifer. Kurapika hanya dapat berharap bahwa Pemuda Zaoldyeck itu akan memahami kondisinya suatu hari nanti.

Unicorn itu menjilat wajah Kurapika dan melihat matanya yang sebiru samudera. Mata bulatnya seolah meyakinkan Kurapika bahwa masalahnya akan diselesaikan. Kurapika tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke hidung Unicorn itu.

Dia hanya bisa berharap, Unicorn itu benar.

.

.

"Salam, Milady! Betapa dirimu selalu secantik biasanya. Sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali kita berjumpa," Chiron membungkukkan kepalanya dengan hormat pada bayangan yang ada di air mancur.

"Salam juga untukmu, Chiron. Sudah puluhan tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, benar sekali," bayangan Ishtar di air itu tersenyum pada Si Centaur Kuno.

"Aku sudah bertemu anak angkatmu dan rekannya. Mereka benar-benar bukan manusia biasa."

"Benar begitu? Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Aku mengirim mereka untuk mengunjungi Lady Merah. Jangan khawatir Milady, seekor anak Unicorn memaksa untuk menemani mereka dalam petualangannya."

"Seekor anak Unicorn? Sungguh tidak biasa," Ishtar menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Seekor Unicorn mendekati Kuroro? Itu benar-benar aneh. Terlebih lagi, anak Unicorn terkenal sangat pemilih.

"Dan anak Unicorn itu sepertinya menyukai gadis itu."

'Itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan,' pikir Ishtar.

"Milady, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahukan tentang mereka," tiba-tiba Centaur itu berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Baik atau buruk?" tanya Ishtar hati-hati.

"Aku khawatir tak bisa menjawabnya, Milady, karena aku pun tak mengerti. Aku hampir tak percaya atas apa yang ditunjukkan mataku sendiri, Milady, kadang mataku menipuku. Bagi seorang manusia, seperti pria muda itu, memiliki hidup yang panjang dan luar biasa adalah sangat jarang. Terlebih lagi, masa depan mereka sepenuhnya tak tertulis."

"Masa depan yang tak tertulis?" Ishtar berkata sambil mengernyit. Sangat jarang bisa menemukan manusia dengan masa depan yang tak tertulis. Kuroro memiliki hidup yang panjang tak terlalu mengejutkan, mengingat kemampuan bertahan hidupnya yang luar biasa, walau ia tahu bahwa anak itu tidak akan terlalu senang mendengarnya.

Dalam kasus Kuroro dan Kurapika, itu bisa berarti bahwa hubungan mereka dapat berkembang menjadi hubungan lain yang memungkinkan, dan masa depan mereka bergantung pada hal itu. Seandainya begitu, keputusan mengirim mereka untuk bertemu Lady Merah memang akan sangat bijaksana.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please...^^


	12. The Moment of Insanity

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

**CHAPTER 12 : A MOMENT OF INSANITY**

Dia melihat sekitarnya untuk memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya, atau yang melihatnya mengendap-endap ke dalam kamar hotel. Yah, disebut hotel sepertinya terlalu tinggi. Tempat itu adalah hotel sederhana, atau lebih seperti penginapan mewah. Dia menyatu dengan bayangan, merayap menuju ke jendela kamar yang berada di lantai tiga. Dia mengetuk tiga kali di kaca jendela yang tertutup itu dan menunggu.

"Masuklah, Shalnark," terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu membuka jendela dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar. Begitu masuk, ia segera mengamati kamar itu; kamar itu kecil, dengan dua tempat tidur berukuran _single_ di satu sudut. Kamar itu sedikit beraroma lavender; yang merupakan ciri khas dari hotel itu. Hotel itu cukup terkenal di wilayah tersebut karena memiliki kamar-kamar yang berbeda dan tema yang berbeda pula berdasarkan aromanya. Ada mawar, lavender, citrus, mahogany dan lain-lain.

"Apa kau membawa daftarnya?" Pria yang menempati kamar itu bertanya padanya. Dia sedang duduk di sofa di sudut lain kamar itu. Sesosok yang mungil duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, Danchou. Nama, lokasi; semuanya ada di sini," Shalnark berkata sambil menyerahkan sehelai kertas pada Kuroro, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kurapika duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, wajahnya tenggelam di antara lutut sehingga hanya rambut pirangnya yang terlihat. Dia duduk diam seperti batu, dan tak memberi respon apapun saat Shalnark masuk kamar. Shalnark setengah berharap untuk disambut tatapan tidak senang atau tatapan memusuhi oleh gadis itu, karena Kurapika membenci Genei Ryodan dengan sepenuh hatinya, tapi ia terlihat tak bernyawa. Sementara itu, Kuroro, membaca daftar pemilik Mata Merah dengan tanpa bicara. Matanya berhenti pada bagian tertentu kertas itu dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sedikit. Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melipatnya dan menoleh pada Shalnark, yang masih memandangi Kurapika.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia sedang merasa tidak enak badan hari ini," kata Kuroro singkat, dengan penutup di nada suaranya. Shalnark segera mengetahui bahwa Kuroro tidak punya keinginan untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang kondisi gadis itu. Ia tak berani memaksa.

"Yah, ada lagi, Danchou? Perintah lainnya mungkin?"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak ada. Kalau aku punya rencana lain, kau yang akan pertama kali kuhubungi. Kau boleh pergi," perintah Kuroro pada pemuda itu. Sudah secara otomatis diputuskan bahwa Shalnark mengambil alih posisi Pakunoda sebagai tangan kanan Kuroro. Ia akan menyampaikan semua perintah yang diberikan Kuroro kepada anggota Ryodan lainnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Danchou. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Shalnark melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria kepada Kuroro lalu berbalik. Meskipun begitu, sebelum Shalnark melangkah keluar jendela, ia berhenti sebentar dan menoleh memandang Kurapika.

"Kau juga, Kurapika. Semoga lekas sembuh." Kurapika tersentak walau hanya sekilas mendengar perkataan Shalnark. Lalu pemuda itu mengendap-endap keluar kamar, dan sekali lagi kamar itu hanya ditempati oleh dua orang.

Kamar itu pun hening, walau bukan merupakan keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan. Kuroro menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang empuk dan menutup matanya. Kurapika masih tidak bergerak. Selama sekitar lima menit, mereka tetap seperti itu.

"Kau bisa mengangkat wajahmu sekarang," Kuroro akhirnya berkata, suaranya terdengar lembut. Ia tak menerima jawaban apapun dari gadis itu.

Kuroro benar-benar ingin menghela napas dan memijit ujung hidungnya tapi ia melawan dorongan itu. Kurapika sedang mengalami perubahan _mood_ bulanan karena periode menstruasinya, tapi tetap saja Kuroro sulit terbiasa dengan hal itu. Setidaknya Kurapika tidak lagi banyak mengeluh. Dia akan tiba-tiba dongkol dan terlihat kesal karena alasan yang tak jelas. Kurapika adalah seorang yang logis dan beralasan; dia selalu punya alasan untuk tindakannya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia tak punya sedikitpun kelogisan itu.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan perubahan _mood_-nya nanti, karena dia sedang memasuki masa pubernya. Dia akan bersikap tidak rasional dan emosional, dan sebaiknya kau tidak memperburuk hal itu. Kau sudah dewasa 'kan? Jaga dia."

Itulah peringatan Ishtar untuknya sebelum mereka pergi dari Ryuusei-gai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kuroro mengenyahkan ide itu dari pikirannya karena dia tahu Kurapika lebih dari mampu untuk menangani dirinya sendiri. Yah, sepertinya Kuroro salah dan gadis itu ternyata tidak mampu mengendalikan-yang membuatnya sangat kecewa-untuk menangani perubahan hormonalnya. Kuroro sendiri takluk. Dia tak pernah berperan sebagai pengasuh, sedikitnya untuk seorang gadis remaja dengan hormon yang mengamuk. Kurapika akan memasang raut wajah sedih, tapi di waktu yang sama anehnya dia tidak benar-benar menghindar dari kehadiran Kuroro; sementara sebelumnya dia akan berusaha untuk berada di jarak terjauh dari pria itu. Contohnya sekarang. Kurapika bahkan tidak menghiraukan bahwa mereka duduk dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, bahu Kuroro hampir menyentuh bahunya.

Kemudian, mereka menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan karena Kurapika sedang mengalami masa mentruasinya lagi yang menyulitkan. Dia perlu beristirahat selama beberapa hari di minggu terkutuk itu. Kuroro dan Kurapika meminta Si Unicorn untuk tinggal di hutan dan menunggu mereka, dan sepertinya kuda ajaib itu tidak keberatan.

"Kurapika," Kuroro mencoba lagi. Dia jarang memanggil gadis itu dengan nama lahirnya, karena sepertinya dia tidak senang dipanggil seperti itu olehnya. Kuroro pikir mungkin Kurapika tidak mau dipanggil begitu oleh musuh bebuyutannya.

"Daftarnya ada di sini. Kesemua 34 pasang Mata Merah itu," Kuroro memberitahunya, sementara matanya yang tajam mencoba mencari-cari tanda jawaban apapun dari Kurapika. Seharusnya ada 36 pasang, tapi mereka sudah memiliki dua pasang.

Kurapika mengangguk lemah.

"Ada satu pasang di kota tetangga," Kuroro memberitahunya lagi. Kali ini, Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya sekilas terlihat merah dan bengkak; tanda ia menangis diam-diam. Kuroro sedikit mengernyit melihatnya.

"Benarkah?" Kurapika bertanya, suaranya serak. Ada tanda penuh pengharapan dalam mata yang lelah itu.

"Ya," Kuroro membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Kurapika. Kurapika mengambilnya dari tangan Kuroro lalu melihatnya. Matanya tertuju pada satu bagian, dan genggamannya di kertas itu pun menjadi lebih erat. Kuroro terus mengamati reaksinya.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?" Kuroro bertanya padanya, seperti seorang dokter menanyai pasiennya. Dari penjelasan Chiron, mereka diberi satu hari kebebasan dari sihir Hassamunnin selama bulan baru saat kekuatannya berada pada titik paling lemah. Sayangnya, mereka masih belum menemukan seberapa jauh 'kebebasan sementara' itu. Kebetulan, pemilik sepasang Mata Merah akan mengadakan pesta malam itu.

Kurapika mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sudah beres. Untuk mengisi waktu, kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku apa yang mengganggumu?" mata gelap Kuroro masih tertuju pada Kurapika.

Kurapika menatapnya kaget, tapi segera memalingkan wajah dan tidak menjawab apapun. Sebenarnya, Kuroro benar-benar ingin gadis itu mengatakan segalanya, karena hal itu mengganggu Kuroro dan dia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu. Walau bagaimanapun, dengan bijaksana Kuroro memilih untuk tidak memaksa dan membiarkan Kurapika. Dia akan segera membaik, atau setidaknya Kuroro harap begitu.

"Yah, aku anggap kau menolaknya."

Kuroro mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kurapika, jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Kurapika dan kali ini gadis itu tidak tersentak.

.

.

Kurapika melihat gaun itu dengan rasa tidak suka terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia mengernyit, seolah gaun itu dilapisi racun, walaupun warnanya merah cerah, kain sutranya berkilau indah di bawah cahaya lampu. Kuroro menunggu Kurapika mengatakan sesuatu mengenai gaun yang telah dia pilih untuknya. Akhirnya Kurapika mendongak dengan wajah yang paling tidak menyenangkan.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa lagi berpakaian seperti laki-laki," Kuroro memutar matanya, mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Tetap saja...," Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka memakai gaun."

Walau begitu, Kurapika tetap melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan gaun itu. Kuroro berdiri di dekat pintu, jarak yang diijinkan belenggu gaib itu sudah melebar, memberi mereka privasi. Saat Kurapika akhirnya keluar, Kuroro berbalik dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gaun itu merengkuh tubuh Kurapika dengan sempurna; tebakannya tidak salah tentang ukuran yang pas untuk gadis itu. Kerah oriental bertepi emas, gaunnya memiliki belahan di salah satu sisi, menampakkan sedikit kakinya yang seputih susu hingga setengah paha. Bahunya yang terbuka dan pundaknya terlihat bercahaya, kulit mulus selembut kulit bayi.

"Kenapa _halter_ _neck_?" Kurapika protes sambil berusaha beradaptasi dalam gaun ketat itu.

Kuroro tidak mengatakan apapun tapi hanya mengaguminya. Diam-diam, Kuroro merasa bangga ia telah memilih gaun yang tepat untuk Kurapika, dan terlebih lagi dia terlihat cantik memakainya. Di lain pihak, Kurapika, merasa benar-benar sadar diri dan gugup. Dia tidak pernah memakai sesuatu yang begitu terbuka sebelumnya, dan dia merasa telanjang mengenakannya. Kurapika ingin berganti pakaian lagi dan mengenakan pakaian santainya yang biasa, tapi dia tahu Kuroro tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Saat ia menyadari pandangan Kuroro padanya, dan tatapan kagumnya, Kurapika menjadi lebih sadar dan ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia tahu dia tidak sejelek itu, tapi dia juga sadar bahwa 'aset'-nya bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dipamerkan. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki dada berukuran cup A, tentu saja Kurapika tidak akan merasa begitu percaya diri dalam gaun yang ketat seperti itu. Untunglah Kuroro memberinya gaun berpotongan _halter_ _neck_ untuk menutupi kekurangannya.

"Kau terlihat bagus mengenakannya, jadi hentikan protesmu," akhirnya Kuroro berkata. Bagaimanapun juga, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Kurapika. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Walau Kurapika sudah terlihat cantik secara alami, gadis itu masih terlihat terlalu polos untuk seseorang yang akan pergi ke pesta; terutama jika dia berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara ketukan di pintu.

"Danchou, mereka semua sudah siap," sebuah suara yang terdengar feminin memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Ah, waktu yang tepat, Machi. Bisa kau pinjami aku peralatanmu?"

"Peralatan? Apa-oh..." suasana pun hening sejenak, kemudian Machi memasuki kamar dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, ia memberikan kotak itu kepada Kuroro, yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Machi kemudian undur diri dari kamar itu, tapi tidak sebelum memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan yang menilai.

"Apa itu?" Kurapika bertanya, tapi dia mendapatkan jawabannya segera setelah Kuroro membuka kotak itu. Oh astaga, baginya itu adalah kotak yang mengerikan.

"Duduk di sini, aku akan memberimu _make_ _up_."

.

.

"Hei Machi, apakah aku terlihat bagus mengenakan setelan ini?" Phinks memanggil gadis itu sambil membetulkan dasinya.

"Apa itu penting?" komentar Machi dengan dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula, aku seharusnya menjadi pengawal Danchou di pesta ini," Phinks merasa dongkol karena tanggapan Machi yang dingin itu.

"Pakai saja _sunglasses_," kata Machi sambil memutar matanya.

Phinks, Nobunaga, dan Shalnark ditugaskan untuk menjadi 'pengawal' bagi Kuroro dan Kurapika, sementara mereka berdua berpura-pura menjadi kepala keluarga bangsawan yang berpengaruh. Anggota Geng Laba-laba lainnya ditinggal karena mereka tidak berencana untuk merampok mansion itu, jadi tak perlulah mengerahkan seluruh anggota. Shalnark ada di sana saat Kuroro memberitahunya rencana itu, dan dia menyaksikan betapa marahnya Kurapika saat mendengar bahwa dia harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Kuroro. Kuroro berhasil meyakinkan gadis itu untuk melakukannya, walau dia sepertinya sangat keberatan melakukannya. Bahkan mereka harus pergi dan membeli gaun untuk Kurapika, karena dia tidak punya baju seperti itu di barang bawaannya yang sangat kurang.

"Hei, Machi," Dia memanggil Machi, yang menoleh ke arahnya tanpa berkata apapun. "Apakah menurutmu rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"Kau tahu tidak ada rencana yang tidak akan berhasil jika Danchou yang merencanakannya," Machi memberitahunya dengan merasa tidak senang, seolah dia kecewa karena Shalnark meragukan rencana Kuroro.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi mengingat Kurapika ada dalam rencana ini..." ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Machi menoleh dan menatapnya, dia tahu apa yang sedang Shalnark pikirkan. Kurapika, secara alamiah, memiliki kebencian terhadap Kuroro karena dialah otak di balik pembunuhan seluruh sukunya. Mungkin saja gadis itu mengacau di tengah-tengah rencana.

"Jangan khawatir. Rencana ini akan sukses besar."

"Apakah itu instingmu yang bicara?"

"Perlukah kau bertanya?"

.

.

"Berhenti bergerak." Kuroro meraih dagu Kurapika dengan tangan kiri dan memaksa gadis itu untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Tapi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman," balas Kurapika dan mencoba menjauh tapi Kuroro tak akan melepaskannya.

"Terima saja. Tutup matamu." Dengan cepat Kuroro mengambil _eyeliner_ dan mulai mengoleskannya segera setelah Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak saat _eyeliner_ itu menyentuh kulitnya, dan bulu matanya gemetar. Ia mengernyit karena merasa tak nyaman, tapi berusaha untuk tetap diam.

"Jangan dulu buka matamu, tunggu hingga _eyeliner_-nya kering," perintah Kuroro.

Dengan enggan, Kurapika mematuhi pria itu dan memejamkan matanya. Kuroro telah mengoleskan _make up_ tipis untuknya, karena Kurapika menyatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah menggunakan _make up_ selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Kurapika menuntut ingin tahu kenapa pria seperti Kuroro bisa tahu bagaimana cara memakai _make up_, di mana sebenarnya bukanlah hal penting bagi Kuroro untuk mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu. Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengatakan bahwa seseorang memaksanya untuk belajar. Kurapika tahu yang dia maksud adalah Ishtar, dan dia pun tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku percaya kau bisa memakai lipstik-mu sendiri?" Kuroro bertanya, dan Kurapika segera menyambar lipstik itu dari tangannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengembalikan lipstik pada Kuroro, ia memperhatikan ada sedikit coretan lipstik di sudut bibirnya.

"Tunggu."

Kuroro memberhentikan Kurapika dan tanpa meminta izin, ia menghapus sisa lipstik di sudut bibir gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sikap itu mengejutkan Si Gadis Kuruta dan membuatnya lengah saat Kuroro menyentuh bibirnya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Kurapika membeku di tempatnya, tapi tidak menepis tangan pria itu. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Shalnark memasuki kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan melihat Kuroro menyentuh bibir Kurapika. Dia sendiri tertegun dan membeku, namun segera pergi melarikan diri dari kamar itu sebelum Kurapika meledak dan mulai berusaha membunuhnya. Walaupun Shalnark tahu itu tidak logis, dia hanya merasa sebaiknya tidak tertangkap basah melihat mereka dalam kedekatan seperti itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Shal? Kau seperti habis melihat hantu atau sesuatu," tanya Nobunaga sambil bercanda, tapi tiba-tiba dia mengernyit. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu di kamar itu?"

"Hah?" Shalnark mengedipkan matanya, tidak memahami arti dari ucapan samurai itu. "Tidak, tapi...Tunggu, Nobu!"

Nobunaga bergegas menerobos masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Kuroro dan Kurapika, pedangnya diacungkan dan siap beraksi. Saat masuk, dia berubah seperti batu, seolah ia melihat orang bermuka jelek di kamar itu. Di sana, di dalam kamar, Kuroro memeluk tubuh Kurapika sementara gadis itu bersandar ke dadanya dan mencengkeram lengannya sebagai pegangan. Sebenarnya, Kurapika mencoba mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi dan tersandung di langkahnya yang pertama, Kuroro segera menangkapnya, tapi sepertinya Nobunaga salah sangka. Terlebih lagi, Kurapika sudah memakai wignya dan sepertinya samurai itu tidak mengenalinya sebagai Si Pengguna Rantai. Mulut Nobunaga menganga seperti seorang idiot, sementara Kuroro menoleh melihatnya dengan raut wajah terkejut, dan wajah Kurapika mulai memerah dengan geram.

Sebuah teriakan marah yang mengatakan "KELUAR!" terdengar dan segera saja orang-orang di luar kamar melihat Nobunaga berlari dari kamar itu demi keselamatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Phinks bertanya, bingung melihat Nobunaga begitu tersipu.

"D-d-di-di-di kamar..." Mata Nobunaga masih terbelalak terkejut. Shalnark menghela napas sementara Machi menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

"Ada apa di kamar itu?" Phinks bertanya sambil mengernyit.

"Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan sangat ketakutan melihat seorang gadis, Nobu," Kuroro berkata sambil terkekeh saat ia keluar dari kamar itu, sementara Kurapika mengikuti di belakangnya, sekilas rona kemerahan masih terlihat di wajah gadis itu dan raut wajahnya pun masih tampak marah.

"Sejak kapan ada seorang gadis di kamarmu, Danchou?" Phinks berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat Kurapika. "Dan seorang gadis yang manis pula. Di mana kau menemukannya?" Ia menyeringai lebar, dan Kurapika mengernyit padanya dengan jijik.

"Dan di mana Si Pengguna Rantai itu? Kukira kau terjebak bersamanya?" Ia menambahkan.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan menoleh kepada Shalnark, yang sudah bersembunyi di belakang Machi. Pengguna Benang Nen itu memutar kedua bola matanya dan bergeser untuk menunjukkan Shalnark yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam.

"Kau tidak memberitahu mereka?" Kuroro bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar penasaran.

"Memberitahu apa?" Mereka semua, kecuali Machi, bertanya pada Shalnark secara bersamaan. Pemuda itu tersentak.

"Shal, katakan." Nobunaga mengeluarkan pedangnya, pembuluh darah di pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut.

"B-Baik, baik!" Shalnark mengangkat tangannya dalam posisi menyerah. Ia melirik Kurapika, yang memalingkan wajahnya, dan menelan ludah. "Erh...Dia...Dia sebenarnya adalah Si Pengguna Rantai...," Shalnark menjelaskan dalam suara yang pelan.

Suasana pun hening selama tiga detik lamanya, sebelum...

"DIA APA?"

.

.

Berdiri dengan mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi, Kurapika hampir setinggi Kuroro. Entah bagaimana, sebaliknya, anehnya Kurapika merasa kecil. Dia tidak pernah menyukai pertemuan sosial seperti itu, temasuk saat dia masih bekerja sebagai pengawal Nostrad. Kali ini bahkan lebih buruk, karena dia turut serta sebagai salah seorang tamunya.

"Masih tidak terbiasa dengan ini?" Kuroro bertanya padanya dengan suara rendah dan senyum senang terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa," Kurapika menjawab sambil menatapnya marah dan dengan cara yang kasar. Kuroro terlihat menikmati dirinya sendiri, tambah lagi ia juga terlihat menikmati ketidaknyamanan Kurapika. Terlebih lagi ada tiga orang Laba-laba mengikuti di belakangnya, berpura-pura menjadi pengawal mereka. Seluruh situasi dan suasana yang dialami Kurapika sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gila, dan Kuroro masih punya nyali untuk menggoda Kurapika mengenai hal itu.

"Belajarlah menikmati hal seperti ini. Mungkin kita perlu melakukannya cukup sering nanti." Kuroro tersenyum pada Kurapika, dan Kurapika tidak tahu apakah senyuman itu benar-benar asli atau tidak. Lagipula, dia juga tidak benar-benar peduli.

"Yah, bagaimana dengan membiarkanku menikmati diriku sendiri sambil menginjak kakimu dengan sepatu hak tinggiku?" Kurapika berkata dengan geram padanya, namun tetap menjaga suaranya tetap pelan sehingga tidak mengejutkan siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka dengan sikap bermusuhannya.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengijinkan hal itu," Kuroro tersenyum lagi padanya, tapi ia meraih tangan kanan Kurapika dan meletakkannya di tangan kirinya. "Ayo, _Milady_," ia membungkuk dengan sikap yang mengejek.

"Tentu saja, _Milord_," jawab Kurapika sinis dan mengejek dengan cara yang sama. Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke _ballroom_, bergandengan tangan.

Sementara itu, ketiga orang 'pengawal' terus mengamati Kuroro dan Kurapika saat mereka terus berdebat dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kuroro terus menggoda Kurapika sementara gadis itu terus melemparkan komentar sinis terhadapnya. Phinks dan Nobunaga saling lirik beberapa kali, masih tidak terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa Si Pengguna Rantai adalah seorang gadis, dan Danchou mereka sudah bepergian bersamanya selama ini. Shalnark, di lain pihak, menikmati adegan itu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apakah mereka selalu begini?" Phinks berbisik pada Shalnark.

"Kukira begitu. Hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, menurutku," Shalnark menjawab dengan ceria.

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya Si Bajingan Rantai itu benar-benar seorang gadis," Nobunaga melipat kedua lengannya dan wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas dilema yang tengah ia alami.

"Tapi dia memang gadis yang sangat manis, aku akui itu," Phinks bersiul dengan santai saat memandang Kurapika sekali lagi.

"Dia cocok dengan Danchou, 'kan?" Shalnark menyuarakan pendapatnya, namun hal ini membuatnya menerima tatapan tajam dari Nobunaga.

"Jangan pernah berpikir begitu," katanya geram dengan tidak senang.

"Ada yang cemburu di sini," Phinks menyeringai sambil berbisik pada Shalnark, yang menanggapi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Bajingan!" Nobunaga menaikkan suaranya dan tangannya sudah berada di gagang pedangnya, tapi kedua rekannya segera menenangkannya.

"Jangan keras-keras, Nobu! Kita tidak ingin menarik perhatian yang tak perlu di sini," Shalnark mendesis.

"Ck!"

.

.

"Pria yang ada di sana itu," Kuroro menunjuk dengan menggerakkan dagunya, "...akan menjadi targetmu malam ini."

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan cara seperti itu. Itu membuatku merasa seolah aku seperti..." Kurapika menggantungkan ucapannya, merasa malu bahkan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjual tubuhmu pada pria tua itu," Kuroro menghela napas, walau sebuah seringai nakal terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

Kurapika menekankan kukunya dalam-dalam ke kulit Kuroro, saat mereka masih berjalan bergandengan tangan. Kuroro sedikit tersentak, tapi tak mengatakan protes apapun. Ia terus memasang raut wajah dinginnya.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran," Kurapika berkata dengan suara yang pelan.

"Yaitu?"

" 'Kebebasan sementara' ini...berapa banyak kebebasan yang sebenarnya kita dapatkan? Apakah hanya faktor keterpisahan, atau belenggu yang mengikat hidup kita pun akan menghilang untuk sementara?" tanya Kurapika datar, seolah mereka hanyalah pasangan yang membahas tentang permasalahan hidup yang sepele.

"Hmm...terus terang, aku pun tidak tahu. Sudah pasti bahwa kita diberi keterpisahan tak terbatas untuk malam ini saja, karena kita telah mencobanya sekarang. Untuk belenggu yang mengikat hidup kita, kita belum mencobanya."

Pertanyaan itu tidak muncul dalam benak mereka sebelumnya, saat mereka masih berada di hutan tempat Chiron tinggal. Masih menjadi pertanyaan apakah salah satu dari mereka akan hidup jika yang satunya lagi mati pada malam bulan baru itu. Sebenarnya, masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab seputar apa yang disebut dengan 'kebebasan bulan baru' yang baru saja mereka ketahui. Mereka tidak tahu apakah mereka hanya bebas dari faktor jarak saja, ataukah bebas dari kutukan yang mengikat hidup mereka juga. Kuroro dan Kurapika pun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sangat berjauhan saat kebebasan itu berakhir.

"Yah...," Kuroro melirik Kurapika dengan seringai iblis terlihat di wajahnya. "Lagipula kita akan selalu bisa berusaha mencaritahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Dan mempertaruhkan segalanya? Tidak," Kurapika sedikit melotot padanya. "Setidaknya, bukan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum berhasil mengumpulkan Mata Merah sukuku."

'Oh, suatu peningkatan,' pikir Kuroro puas; tapi kenapa dia merasa seperti itu dia pun tak mengerti.

"Dan...," Kurapika berhenti.

"Dan?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Kurapika bergumam, tiba-tiba tidak ingin melanjutkan diskusi kecil mereka.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya pada Kurapika, tapi tidak menanyakan apapun lebih jauh. Berminggu-minggu ia habiskan bersama gadis itu, dan dia tahu lebih baik tidak memaksakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Kurapika bisa jadi sangat merepotkan saat dia kesal, dan Kuroro sudah cukup repot dengan semua rencana mata Mata Merah malam ini.

Sebenarnya, Kurapika hampir mengatakan, "Aku tidak ingin lagi terlibat dalam situasi yang penuh kompromi bersamamu," tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Kurapika merasa bahwa jika dia memberitahu Kuroro tentang itu, Kuroro akan menggodanya tanpa henti; dan rasanya sudah cukup. Di dalam hati Kurapika mengutuk pria itu, Kurapika iri padanya karena Kuroro terlihat benar-benar tidak terpengaruh kapanpun mereka terlibat dalam situasi yang memalukan (setidaknya memalukan bagi Kurapika). Contohnya, kejadian-kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di Penginapan Prancing Pony milik Fino.

Di samping itu; walau Kurapika tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara sadar dan terang-terangan, dia ingin menyelamatkan mukanya dari rasa malu di depan Kuroro dan kelompoknya. Berbicara tentang kewaspadaan diri di depan umum...

Rencananya sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Mereka hanya perlu berbaur dengan para tamu, menemukan pemilik mansion, dan kemudian Kurapika harus mencoba menemaninya dalam arti apapun (mungkin lebih baik dengan menggodanya, tapi Kurapika langsung menatap Kuroro dengan tajam saat pria itu menyebutkan hal ini maka Kuroro membiarkannya memutuskan caranya sendiri) sementara Kuroro akan menyelinap masuk ke ruang harta dan mencuri Mata Merah. Nobunaga akan pergi bersama Kuroro agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, sementara Shalnark dan Phinks akan tinggal bersama Kurapika. Setelah itu, mereka akan pergi meninggalkan mansion sesegera mungkin.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga Kuroro undur diri untuk suatu urusan dan meninggalkan Kurapika menangani bangsawan pemilik mansion itu. Bangsawan itu; Lord Hubert, meminta Kurapika untuk minum anggur bersamanya, dan Kurapika mematuhinya. Ia minum bersamanya sambil berbincang mengenai politik; sesuatu yang sangat Kurapika ketahui. Bahkan Shalnark hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu, abaikan Phinks; dan Lord Hubert terlihat kagum dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki Kurapika. Mereka minum bergelas-gelas anggur, hingga wajah Kurapika berubah menjadi merah seperti lobster, dan dia mulai tertawa cekikikan.

Ketika Kurapika mulai bersikap seperti itu, Phinks dan Shalnark saling bertukar pandang dengan khawatir tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Selama Kurapika bisa membuat bangsawan itu betah, mereka akan mengikuti rencananya. Shalnark mulai melirik jam tangannya, penasaran kenapa Danchou lama sekali mencuri Mata Merah itu. Phinks terus mengamati Si Gadis Kuruta dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka, kalau-kalau gadis itu keceplosan mengucapkan sesuatu yang penting mengenai Geng Laba-laba dalam keadaannya yang sedang mabuk.

Saat Kuroro kembali, Kurapika sudah tak bisa berdiri tegak dan dia terpaksa duduk di sofa bersama bangsawan itu. Lord Hubert sendiri sepertinya kehilangan kesadaran atas keadaan sekitarnya. Para pengawalnya berdiri di dekatnya, namun wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran kepada mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Kuroro bingung saat dia melihat Kurapika dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Yah, dia minum cukup banyak bersama pria tua itu...," Shalnark memberitahunya dengan suara pelan.

"Dia mabuk?"

Terkejut, Kuroro memandang gadis itu, yang sudah setengah tertidur dan setengah sadar. Nobunaga mendengus di belakang Kuroro, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Kemudian Kuroro mendekati Kurapika dan melihat matanya. Benar juga, matanya sudah tidak fokus dan wajahnya berwarna seperti tomat.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro memanggil namanya, dan Kurapika menengadah dengan seringai bodoh di wajahnya. Kurapika mulai tersenyum padanya; senyum yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ah...kau benar-benar kembali padaku," kata Kurapika. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kau mabuk. Ayo kita kembali." Kuroro menarik lengan Kurapika dan menariknya ke dalam posisi berdiri, tapi gadis itu tersandung dan hampir jatuh telentang jika Kuroro tidak segera memeluk pinggangnya. Kemudian Kurapika mulai tertawa cekikikan.

Kuroro menghela napas saat gadis yang sedang mabuk itu membiarkannya memeluknya; otomatis Kurapika bersandar pada Kuroro dan tenggelam dalam tawanya. Menyimpulkan bahwa Kurapika tidak mampu lagi berjalan, dengan santai Kuroro menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di balik kedua lutut Kurapika dan mengangkatnya, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Tindakannya, sepertinya, menimbulkan tiga tanggapan berbeda dari anak buahnya.

Shalnark menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dan wajahnya memerah. Rahang Phinks menganga lebar, sementara Nobunaga menjadi kaku dan matanya membelalak; seolah akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Sementara mereka tidak pernah melihat Kuroro melakukan hal seperti itu, Kuroro sendiri sudah terbiasa melakukannya; dia terpaksa membawa Kurapika seperti itu dalam beberapa situasi selama perjalanan mereka.

"Lord Hubert, aku harus pamit karena pasanganku sepertinya tidak bisa lagi mengikuti pesta ini," Kuroro undur diri dengan sopan kepada pemilik mansion itu.

"Oh...Oh baiklah...Heheh...Kau boleh pergi...," jawab Lord Hubert, ia mulai kehilangan ketepatan bicaranya karena anggur.

Kuroro sudah berbalik dan baru saja akan melangkah pergi saat bangsawan tua itu memanggilnya. Kuroro setengah berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Anak muda...kau beruntung...tidak gampang mendapatkan seorang wanita yang baik seperti milikmu..." Ia tertawa, dan Kuroro hampir berpikir pria tua itu sudah sadar kembali. Akhirnya, tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lord Hubert jatuh tertidur di sofa.

Pemimpin Genei Ryodan itu menghela napas dan mulai melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar, keluar dari gedung itu. Setelah mereka sampai ke tempat persembunyian sementara; yang sebenarnya adalah hotel di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika tinggal, Kuroro berpikir tentang komentar aneh bangsawan itu.

Wanita yang baik? Ia merenung sambil melirik wajah Kurapika, yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Mungkin saja dia memang wanita yang baik, jika tidak begitu bernafsu untuk membalas dendam.

.

.

"Danchou sudah berubah."

Shalnark melihat ke arah samurai yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu dengan alis mata yang dilengkungkan. Nobunaga memintanya untuk bicara secara pribadi, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bahas dengan Shalnark. Shalnark tak mengira bahwa topiknya adalah mengenai Kuroro sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di mansion, ketika aku pergi dengannya untuk mencuri mata itu, aku menanyainya...sesuatu...," Nobunaga mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah ia sendiri merasa tidak yakin apakah akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada Shalnark atau tidak.

"Sesuatu apa?" Shalnark memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Beritahu aku semuanya, Nobu. Kalau tidak aku tak bisa membantu."

Nobunaga menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan akhirnya menghela napas. Kemudian ia memberitahu Shalnark apa yang terjadi.

Flashback

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, Nobunaga sedikit berada di belakang Kuroro seperti bagaimana layaknya seorang pengawal. Nobunaga terus menatap punggung Kuroro dan memalingkan wajah, alis matanya berkerut seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Akhirnya, Nobunaga tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan ia harus bertanya pada Kuroro.

"Danchou."

"Ya?"

"Apakah akan baik-baik saja meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian? Maksudku...dia bisa saja menyerang Shalnark dan Phinks dan...kau tahu...mengingat dia adalah Si Pengguna Rantai..."

"Dia akan tetap mengikuti rencana dan tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bodoh seperti itu. Aku jamin," jawab Kuroro dengan dingin.

"Tapi dia membenci kita! Maksudku...seharusnya kita tak boleh percaya padanya 'kan? Lagipula, dia membunuh Uvo..." Nobunaga mengepalkan tangannya saat teringat akan kematian sahabatnya di tangan Kurapika.

"Dan kita sudah membunuh seluruh keluarganya," jawab Kuroro, kali ini ada batas dalam nada suaranya. Nobunaga tidak melewatkannya, tapi tetap memaksakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi Danchou! Dia-"

"Nobu." Kuroro berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Nobunaga. Samurai itu membeku di tempatnya saat Kuroro sedikit membelalak padanya. "Aku sudah bepergian terus-menerus bersamanya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, tapi tak ada satupun perkataanmu yang bisa mengubah pendapatku tentangnya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroro berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya dalam kecepatan sebelumnya, seolah ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa kesal pada Nobunaga. Kuroro meninggalkan Nobunaga yang menganga terkejut.

End of Flashback

"Tidakkah itu aneh? Danchou percaya padanya!"

"Erh...yah..." Shalnark memalingkan wajahnya dan memeras otaknya untuk menemukan penjelasan yang tepat mengenai ikatan luar biasa di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika. Tentu saja Shalnark tidak akan sangat terkejut dan shock seperti Nobunaga jika dialah orang yang melihat reaksi Kuroro atas ketidakpercayaan dan kecurigaan Nobunaga terhadap Kurapika. Lagipula, Shalnark sudah pernah melihat keduanya dalam hubungan yang dekat seperti itu; misalnya saat di gua dan saat berada di kamar. Bahkan Machi dapat merasakan getaran tertentu di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan membantumu menghadapi situasi ini atau tidak tapi...Kurapika mengatakan sesuatu saat itu..." ia menatap Nobunaga yang masih kebingungan.

"Saat itu?"

"Saat dia sedang berurusan dengan bangsawan pemilik mansion itu."

Flashback

"Hei...di mana pasanganmu?" Lord Hubert yang sudah mabuk itu bertanya pada Kurapika, yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Pasangan? Oh...maksudmu dia...," kata Kurapika dengan suara yang parau.

Phinks dan Shalnark menjadi tegang dan saling menatap dengan gugup. Lalu mereka melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan tatapan waspada, mempersiapkan diri jika gadis itu keceplosan mengatakan bahwa 'dia' yang ia maksud adalah Kuroro Lucifer.

"Sepertinya...dia telah mengabaikanmu...karena itulah, kau bisa...menemaniku...Aku menyukaimu, tahu?" Lord Hubert memandang Kurapika kagum bahkan dalam keadaanya yang sudah mabuk.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika tertawa dalam cara yang sangat enak didengar. Tawanya berdering seperti bel di telinga Phinks dan Shalnark.

"Oh...dia tak akan meninggalkanku...Dia akan kembali padaku...pasti..."

End of Flashback

"Dia benar-benar bilang begitu?" mata Nobunaga sekarang terlihat menonjol seolah akan meloncat keluar dari kantung matanya.

"Ya. Kau bisa bertanya pada Phinks tentang itu. Bahkan dia bertanya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama 'perjalanan' mereka hingga sekarang," Shalnark menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jengkel.

"Beritahu aku juga!" dengan cepat Nobunaga menarik Shalnark dengan mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya dan mengguncang pemuda itu dengan dahsyat, seolah ia benar-benar mencoba mengeluarkan jawabannya dari Shalnark.

"J-Ja-Jangan gun-guncang-guncang a-aku! B-Bahkan-aku- a-aku tidak tahu!" Shalnark berkata dalam suara staccato sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Nobunaga, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari samurai gila itu.

"Ck!" Nobunaga melepaskan Shalnark dan berjalan mengelilinginya dengan gugup.

"Santai, Nobu. Setidaknya kita tahu Danchou tidak berada dalam bahaya apapun 'kan?" Shalnark berkata sambil cemberut dan membetulkan bajunya kembali. Kenapa dia harus selalu menjadi subjek penganiayaan oleh setiap orang yang ada di kelompoknya?

"Tapi itu akan mengarah ke hal yang salah! Bagaimana jika akhirnya mereka bisa saling menerima satu sama lain?" Nobunaga berteriak gelisah.

"Kupikir itu seharusnya hal yang bagus?" tanya Shalnark dengan kebingungan terlihat di wajah _baby face_-nya.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! ITU BERARTI AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBALASKAN DENDAM UVO!" Nobunaga berseru pada Shalnark hingga pemuda itu harus melindungi dirinya dari muncratan ludah Nobunaga.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena...aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan...jika Danchou benar-benar menerima gadis itu, ia akan melindunginya dari pembalasan dendamku..."

'Yah, kurasa sudah pasti Danchou akan melakukannya,' pikir Shalnark, tapi dengan bijaksana ia menyimpan pemikiran itu untuk dirinya sendiri karena takut Nobunaga akan berubah pikiran dan memutilasinya daripada memutilasi Si Pengguna Rantai.

.

.

"Aniki...," Kurapika berkata dalam kondisinya yang setengah tertidur. Kurapika memeluk Kuroro erat dengan penuh kasih sayang, hingga bisa membuat orang lain menduga bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Kuroro menghela napas. Dalam khayalan Kurapika, dia memeluknya dan mereka berdua jatuh mendarat ke lantai dengan lengannya merangkul leher pria itu.

Kurapika menekankan wajahnya ke dada Kuroro, sebuah senyum kekanak-kanakan tampak di wajahnya. Kuroro menunduk melirik gadis itu, yang otomatis berbaring di atasnya. Wajahnya memerah karena alkohol, tapi pastinya dia terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu. Berminggu-minggu mereka bepergian bersama, Kurapika tidak pernah tersenyum padanya; tidak sekalipun jika senyum sinis tidak ikut dihitung. Saat Kurapika tersenyum hanyalah ketika dia mabuk. Yah, Kuroro tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Lagipula, dia adalah musuh bebuyutannya; orang yang membuat Kurapika menjadi yatim piatu, orang yang telah membunuh seluruh sukunya, satu-satunya orang yang dibenci Kurapika dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Kurapika tak punya alasan untuk tersenyum pada Kuroro.

"Aniki...," Kurapika bergumam lagi.

Kuroro memandangnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, dan Kurapika tertawa pelan, seperti anak kecil. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Dalam situasi normal, Kurapika akan menepiskan tangannya, menatapnya tajam, atau melemparkan kata-kata sinis padanya. Sebenarnya, sekalinya Kuroro bisa menyentuh Kurapika tanpa dipelototi olehnya adalah saat gadis itu mabuk. Kuroro mengacak-acak rambut Kurapika; yang terasa halus dan lembut. Kurapika menghela napas senang, seperti seekor kucing yang dimanjakan, dan dia mendongak menatap Kuroro. Kuroro pun berhenti, takut Kurapika sadar dan menyadari situasi mengerikan yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

Namun, hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Kurapika mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mencium pipi Kuroro; dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kuroro membeku, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dalam 27 tahun hidupnya, tak ada wanita yang pernah menciumnya. Yah, lagipula Kuroro tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melakukannya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar lengah. Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam mata Kuroro yang gelap; mata birunya tidak fokus karena alkohol. Walau begitu, Kuroro tidak melewatkan cahaya kesedihan di mata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Aniki...aku tersesat...," bisik Kurapika. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?"

Kuroro mengernyit mendengar pernyataannya. Terdengar tidak seperti Kurapika, kehilangan tujuan seperti itu. Kuroro selalu berpikir bahwa tujuan gadis itu lurus ke depan dan tak mungkin untuk dilupakan. Kenapa Kurapika mengatakan hal itu, seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia kehilangan fokus dalam melakukan tugasnya?

"Apakah aku...melakukan hal yang benar..? Beritahu aku...Aniki..."

Kuroro membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam dalam renungannya, sementara ia mendengarkannya dalam diam. Akhirnya Kurapika jatuh tertidur di atas Kuroro, dan dengan sebuah helaan napas, ia beranjak bangun dan membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidur. Kuroro duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan memikirkan ocehan Kurapika.

Keraguan diri, itulah yang dialami Kurapika sekarang. Tanpa seorangpun yang bisa memberinya saran, dia hanya bisa bergantung pada pengetahuan dan hati nuraninya. Adalah normal bagi seseorang pada usianya mengalami keraguan diri, kehilangan pandangan hidupnya, menjadi bingung atas dirinya sendiri. Kuroro, walau bagaimanapun juga, tidak bisa dihubungkan dengan itu. Dia selalu mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dia inginkan dan bagaimana dia akan melakukannya. Pendidikan dan asuhan yang ia terima begitu keras dan menyeluruh, jadi Kuroro tak punya waktu untuk meragukan dirinya sendiri. Tumbuh di Ryuusei-gai, kemandirian dan kebebasanlah yang dia pelajari di masa kecilnya. Dan lagi, dia adalah orang dewasa yang prematur; itu yang selalu dikatakan Ishtar padanya.

"Aku tak bisa membantumu," tanpa sadar ia memberitahu Kurapika yang sedang tidur. "Kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

Mengingat bahwa merupakan suatu kesempatan yang langka mereka tidak terbelenggu oleh sihir Hassamunnin, Kuroro memutuskan untuk menikmati waktunya dengan mandi air panas. Saat mandi, dia tak tahan untuk tidak merenungkan apa yang Kurapika gumamkan saat mabuk.

Apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar?

Kuroro mendengus. Kadang-kadang, ia berpikir bahwa hati nurani gadis itu yang bermoral tinggi terlalu berlebihan. Lalu, mungkin saja Kuroro-lah yang kekurangan moral itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Kenapa kaulakukan apa yang kaulakukan sekarang? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan yang dimulai dengan kata 'kenapa' adalah kelemahannya. Dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk merumuskan alasannya dengan kata-kata. Semua yang dilakukan Kuroro hanya berdasarkan pada apa yang dia inginkan, dan apa yang terbaik bagi kelompoknya. Jarang sekali dikendalikan oleh alasan yang jelas. Dia tak pernah banyak memikirkan tentang tindakan dan keputusannya, kecuali pertimbangan mengenai keuntungan terbaik untuk Gen'ei Ryodan. Dia tidak benar-benar mempedulikan akibat dari keputusannya bagi orang-orang yang tidak berhubungan dengannya.

"Kurasa kau benar, Kurapika. Aku orang yang egois," ia merenung. Hatsubaba memberitahunya tentang pendapat Kurapika mengenai dirinya. Kuroro tidak terkejut dengan pendapat Kurapika yang sangat negatif tentangnya. Dia tak pernah terlalu peduli pada pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya. Mereka bisa mengatakan semua yang ingin mereka katakan tentang Kuroro, tapi pria itu tak akan peduli.

Lalu, hal itu menunjukkan betapa egoisnya dia.

.

.

Saat Kurapika bangun, hal pertama yang menyambutnya bukanlah cahaya hangat mentari, tapi sakit kepala yang sangat parah. Kurapika mengerang kesakitan dan menggulingkan badannya di tempat tidur, memegangi kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Lalu Kurapika menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas, seolah baju yang ia kenakan membatasinya. Rambut dan wajahnya pun terasa aneh. Ketika Kurapika merasa tak tahan lagi, dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dan memeriksa apa yang salah dengannya.

"Ooh..." segera setelah Kurapika bangkit, kepalanya diserang oleh sakit kepala terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Kurapika mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menggenggam seprai tempat tidur, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memijit pelipisnya untuk membantunya menghilangkan rasa berdenyut-denyut itu.

"Sakit?" sebuah suara yang terlalu familiar berbicara di sampingnya.

Kurapika berbalik dan melihat Kuroro duduk di atas tempat tidur di dekat tempat tidurnya, ia mengenakan baju yang terlihat nyaman. Sepertinya Kuroro pun baru saja bangun. Saat Kuroro melihat raut wajah bingung gadis itu, ia menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dengan hati-hati Kurapika melihat ke bawah, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dirinya sendiri masih mengenakan gaun yang ia pakai untuk pesta semalam.

"Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?" Kurapika berkedip, tak mengerti bagaimana dan kenapa dia tertidur dengan masih mengenakan gaun itu.

"Kau minum terlalu banyak." Kuroro mengangkat bahunya, seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Aku mabuk?" Kurapika berkata, terdengar ketakutan, "Apakah aku melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh?"

"Selama pesta, kau tidak begitu." Kuroro menyembunyikan seringainya, tapi Kurapika memperhatikan sesuatu dari pilihan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kuroro.

"Selama pesta...Lalu, setelah pesta...?" Kurapika takut mendengar jawabannya, tapi dia harus tahu.

"Kau mengoceh tak jelas. Tapi lagi-lagi, kau salah mengenaliku sebagai kakakmu."

"Tak mungkin..." Kurapika menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan membungkuk, seolah dia sedang berduka. Kuroro membiarkannya meratap diam-diam, sebelum gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Apa yang kulakukan kali ini?"

"Kau tak akan mau tahu," jawab Kuroro singkat. "Itu hanya saat kegilaanmu."

"APA? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa aku-" sepertinya Kurapika tersedak pada kata terakhir.

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang kaulakukan?" Kuroro balik bertanya, sebuah senyum gembira tampak di wajahnya yang biasanya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Aku-Berhenti membodohiku!" Kurapika berteriak padanya, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Bukan masalah besar, benar kok," kini Kuroro hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku!" Kurapika terus berteriak.

"Kau memelukku, dan..."

Kurapika sudah ketakutan saat Kuroro menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi saat dia berhenti sejenak, gadis itu menatapnya ngeri. "...dan?"

"Kau menciumku."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" wajah Kurapika terlihat seolah terbakar.

"...di pipi."

Bantal pun melayang dan mencium wajah Kuroro.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please...^^


	13. Looking Back Part 1 : Crimson Sky

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

A/N :

Sepertinya aku akan berusaha membalas review di bagian akhir fic mulai sekarang...

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12 : <strong>**LOOKING BACK PART 1 – CRIMSON SKY**

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama dari minggu keempat sejak kita keluar dari hutan tempat tinggal Chiron, dan kita sudah berjalan tanpa henti, masih belum sampaikah kita ke tempat itu?" Kurapika bergumam sambil memasukkan selimutnya yang tipis ke dalam ransel.

"Jangan tanya aku. Pemandu yang kita punya hanyalah anak Unicorn itu, dan yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya mengikutinya," Kuroro mengangkat bahu sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Kurapika.

Ketika mereka keluar dari hutan ajaib itu, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka keluar di hutan yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Mungkin saja mereka berada di bagian akhir dari sisi lain dunia, dengan mempertimbangkan semua tentang makhluk ajaib. Lagipula, Harpy tidak memberi Kuroro dan Kurapika waktu untuk mengamati tempat sekelilingnya ketika mereka dibawa pergi dari hutan tempat tinggal Chiron. Mereka berjalan selama satu minggu, sebelum Kurapika diserang oleh periode menstruasi bulanannya sehingga mereka harus berhenti menetap di kota selama sekitar satu minggu, dan setelah itu berjalan tanpa henti selama hampir satu minggu juga.

"Kita harus memberinya nama. Rasanya tidak nyaman terus memanggilnya 'anak Unicorn'," Kurapika berkata sambil membelai surai kuda itu yang berwarna keperakan. Kuda itu menciumi tangannya dengan lembut.

"Itu tugasmu," kata Kuroro sambil berlalu dan menyandang ranselnya di bahu.

Kurapika menatapnya marah, namun tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya. Ketika mereka melintasi hutan, dengan Si Unicorn sedikit berada di depan keduanya bertugas sebagai pemandu, Kurapika merenungkan hal itu. Entah kenapa, dia tak bisa memikirkan nama untuk anak kuda itu. Seolah pikirannya diblokir. Sesaat kemudian, Kurapika hampir saja menyerah ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara.

_Una..._

"Heh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Kuroro.

Kuroro menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit terlihat bingung. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, tapi tetap mempertahankan kecepatan langkahnya.

"Kukira itu kau," jawab Kuroro.

_Una...Aku..._

Secara bersamaan, Kuroro dan Kurapika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke anak Unicorn, yang sudah berhenti dan menoleh untuk balik menatap mereka dengan matanya yang bulat. Kemudian dia menyenggol pelan pipi Kurapika dengan hidungnya.

"Itu kau," seru Kurapika sambil menepuk kepala Si Unicorn. "Jadi namamu Una?"

Lagi-lagi, Si Unicorn menciumi telapak tangan Kurapika dan menghela napas dengan lembut, seolah membenarkan pendapatnya. Kuroro menatap ke arah Si Unicorn dengan ketertarikan yang baru.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami lebih awal?" Kurapika bertanya sambil menepuk kuda ajaib itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Yah kurasa itu karena dia masih seekor anak kuda. Dalam dunia manusia, mungkin sama dengan balita," Kuroro mengatakan pendapatnya. "Dia masih sangat muda hingga hampir belum bisa merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah kalimat."

Kurapika tidak menanggapi hipotesis Kuroro, dan dia hanya menatap kuda putih itu dengan kagum. Kuda itu masih sangat muda namun berani menjelajahi dunia bersama Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dia sangat berani. Itu membuat Kurapika memikirkan tentang keluarganya. Kenapa dia tidak menemui kelompoknya di hutan Chiron tadi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin kita coba saja peruntungan kita."

Kurapika mendongak dan menatap pria itu dengan bingung.

"Una, bisa kau beritahu kami berapa jauh lagi tempat Lady Merah itu?" Kuroro maju selangkah dan menatap anak kuda itu langsung ke matanya. Dia hanya bisa berharap anak kuda itu bisa membuat kalimat yang tepat, karena tampaknya dia sudah mengerti percakapan manusia.

_Tidak jauh..._, kata Una secara telepatis.

"Jadi tempat itu sudah dekat?" tanya Kurapika penuh harap.

_Tidak dekat..._, Una menjawab lagi, jawabannya bertolak belakang.

"Apa?" terlihat jelas bahu Kurapika menjadi lunglai. "Jadi yang mana?"

"Keduanya. Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat. Artinya, kita harus terus berjalan dan mungkin akan sampai ke sana hari ini," Kuroro mengangkat bahu, seolah ia tak peduli sama sekali.

"Sungguh membantu," Kurapika berkata dengan sinis; dan Kuroro mengabaikan hal ini. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan cemoohan gadis itu.

"Dan begitu percaya dirinya kau." Kurapika memicingkan matanya sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya; yang ditanggapi Kuroro dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

Hal itu sedikit mengejutkan Kurapika, karena sebenarnya dia jarang melihatnya menyeringai dengan cara bercanda seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan bersikap diam, menyeringai nakal dengan jahatnya, atau bersikap sombong, tapi tidak sambil bercanda. Selama sepersekian detik, Kurapika sangat terkejut seolah terpaku. Kuroro berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, menyeret Kurapika bersama dengan belenggu yang ada di antara mereka. Tentu, belenggu itu sudah melebar secara signifikan, dan Kurapika tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tetap saja, dia akan memilih untuk tidak mengangkat topik itu, jika memang memungkinkan. Membicarakannya hanya akan membuat situasi menjadi lebih canggung; dan Kurapika sudah cukup sering berada dalam situasi yang canggung dan memalukan bersama Pemimpin Laba-laba itu.

* * *

><p>"Itukah tempatnya, Una?" Kurapika membelai surai anak Unicorn itu sambil melihat sebuah pulau kecil yang mengapung tak jauh ke laut.<p>

"Kita sudah menemukan tempatnya, tapi masalahnya sekarang...bagaimana caranya kita ke sana? Tempatnya berada di lepas pantai, dan tidak ada alat transportasi apapun untuk mencapainya," Kuroro melangkah maju dan berdiri di tepi tebing di mana mereka berpijak sekarang dan mengamati sekeliling.

Tidak ada kota ataupun tanda-tanda adanya peradaban di dekat sana, dan nelayan tidak suka berada di tempat itu, karena pantainya agak berbatu. Berenang menuju ke pulau itu hampir mustahil, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kuroro tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi karena kemampuan itu mensyaratkannya pernah berada di tempat yang akan dituju walaupun hanya sekali. Dia tidak bisa melakukan teleportasi ke tempat yang benar-benar belum dikunjunginya. Satu cara melintasi lautan adalah dengan terbang, tapi tidak seorang pun dari Kuroro dan Kurapika memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Jika Harpy yang pernah mengantar mereka ada di sana, hal itu tidak akan terlalu menjadi masalah. Sayangnya yang pergi bersama mereka adalah Unicorn, bukan Pegasus.

_Tunggangi Una..._Anak kuda itu tiba-tiba memberitahu Kurapika sambil menyenggol gadis itu dengan hidungnya. _Una berjalan di air..._

"Menunggangimu? Bisakah kau melakukannya? Kau masih seekor anak kuda."

"Seharusnya tidak apa-apa, mengingat tubuhmu kecil. Lagipula dia bukanlah anak kuda biasa," Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Meski begitu, masalahnya hanya kau yang bisa menungganginya."

"Kenapa?" Kurapika berkedip.

"Suatu larangan suci bagi pria untuk menunggangi Unicorn," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara yang datar, seolah dia tidak tertarik.

Una mendekati Kuroro dan kemudian menyenggol bahunya pelan. _Tunggangi aku..._Dia berkata lagi, kali ini kepada Kuroro. Kuroro berbalik padanya dan membelai surai anak kuda itu, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat keras.

"Kau akan dikucilkan oleh kelompokmu," kata Kuroro, seolah mengingatkan Una. Kurapika melihat sambil mengamati mereka.

_Mereka membuang Una...Una sendirian..._Una berkata dengan sedih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroro, menikmati perhatian yang diberikan pria itu.

Kurapika mengernyit mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia merasa sedih untuk kuda itu, dan marah kepada kelompoknya. Kenapa mereka membuangnya? Makhluk yang cantik dan tak berdosa seperti itu. Namun, ketika Una mengatakan bahwa dia sendirian, jantung Kurapika berdenyut. Gadis itu merasanya seolah jantungnya dicubit; dia teringat ketika bepergian sendiri dari Gunung Rukuso. Saat itu, Kurapika merasa sendirian di dunia ini.

"Jadi itukah alasannya kenapa kau pergi bersama kami?" Kuroro bertanya lagi.

_Una pergi dengan kalian...Una membantu kalian..._Dia bergeser sehingga Kuroro menghadap panggulnya; menandakan bahwa dia siap untuk dinaiki Kuroro. Dia tidak peduli kelompoknya akan mengucilkannya atau tidak; mereka sudah membuangnya. Kuroro menatap Una sejenak, sebelum dia menepuk pelan bagian belakang kuda itu, dan kemudian dengan sekali lompatan duduk di punggung Una. Ketika Kuroro melompatinya, Una tidak bergerak sedikitpun; seolah Kuroro tak pernah berada di punggungnya, seolah pria itu tidak memiliki bobot sama sekali.

"Ayo," Kuroro mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk melompat ke belakangnya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, jika dua orang menungganginya...," Kurapika memandangi anak kuda itu dengan ragu. Kuroro memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengkel.

_Una kuat...Una bisa membawa Kuroro dan Kurapika..._

"Hei, dia ingat nama kita," Kurapika berkata dengan mata terbelalak.

"Cepat, Nak," ucap Kuroro, suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" Sambil merengut, Kurapika melompati Una dan duduk di belakang Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah sesuai dengan umurmu," Kuroro berkata sambil mendengus pelan, masih mengejek gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya atau apapun, Una mulai berderap menuju ke laut berbatu. Terkejut, Kurapika menjerit dan secara insting berpegangan pada apapun yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya; pinggang Kuroro. Ketika Kurapika tiba-tiba menempel erat pada Kuroro, Kuroro terdiam tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Dia berpegangan pada surai Una, berhati-hati untuk tidak menggenggamnya terlalu kuat, jangan sampai dia menyakiti anak kuda itu. Kemudian mereka mulai menunggangi Unicorn menuju ke pulau kecil yang mengapung di lepas pantai berbatu.

* * *

><p>Kurapika menoleh, melirik sebentar melewati bahunya. Dia bisa melihat pantai berbatu tidak jauh letaknya; dan sekarang mereka menunggangi Unicorn di tengah jurang kecil di antara pulau dan pantai itu. Kurapika memperhatikan ada riak air kapanpun Una melangkah di permukaannya tapi dia tahu Unicorn itu tidak menyentuhnya; dia mengapung di atasnya. Tanpa banyak hambatan maupun masalah lainnya, mereka sampai di pulau kecil itu dalam keadaan kering dan aman. Cepat-cepat keduanya turun dari punggung Una segera setelah mereka berada di tanah yang kering.<p>

Di depan Kuroro dan Kurapika ada sebuah gua; dan dari penampakannya, itu adalah gua di dalam air. Jalan kecil dari mulut gua itu terlihat menurun, dan di sana hampir gelap gulita. Tak ada suara angin yang bertiup dari dalam gua, maka gua itu merupakan suatu jalan buntu.

"Jadi kita pergi ke bawah, hah?" Kurapika bergumam pelan.

"Apa lagi?" Kuroro mengangkat bahu.

_Una memandumu..._Anak Unicorn itu melangkah maju dan memasuki gua. Segera setelah dia ditelan kegelapan hutan itu, tiba-tiba tanduknya bersinar seperti bara obor. Sinar itu memberi Kuroro dan Kurapika cahaya yang memadai untuk berjalan sehingga tidak akan tersandung. Maka ketiganya melangkah maju ke medan berbatu, turun ke dalam perut gua.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus melintasi jalan kecil yang lurus, landai, namun berbatu. Una tidak terlihat memiliki kesulitan apapun saat berjalan menuruni lereng gua. Setelah sekitar beberapa menit, mereka melihat cahaya di ujung terowongan yang dingin dan gelap.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian," sebuah suara wanita yang lembut—selembut beludru—menyapa mereka. Kuroro tersentak walau hampir tak kentara. Suara itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Ishtar.

Ketika akhirnya mereka keluar ke dalam ruangan luas di ujung terowongan, mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang luar biasa. Dia memiliki mata berwarna emas yang tajam, rambutnya berwarna seperti warna kobaran api dan emas. Pakaiannya terbuat dari sutra dan satin transparan berwarna merah tua dan bersinar keemasan. Di kepalanya ada sebuah lingkaran emas dengan sebuah batu rubi dan bulu yang sangat besar di atasnya di kening wanita itu. Bulu itu terlihat berkilau seperti bubuk peri; berwarna merah dan halus seperti kobaran api. Dia duduk di sofa yang ditutupi kain satin merah.

"Phoenix," Kuroro bergumam segera setelah pandangannya tertuju ke wanita itu. Dia tak mungkin salah. Lady Merah, ya itulah dugaannya.

"Itulah aku. Sekarang kemarilah, Anak-anak. Aku sudah mendengar dari Chiron dan Ishtar mengenai keadaan kalian," dia mengisyaratkan Kuroro dan Kurapika untuk mendekat.

Hanya Una yang datang mendekatinya. Phoenix itu berdecak kagum saat melihatnya lalu menepuk surai peraknya dengan lembut.

"Oh, betapa cantiknya kau. Dan kau juga punya nama yang cantik. Una, ya?" Dia memandang anak Unicorn itu dengan mata penuh kasih. Una menjilat tangannya sekali, menghargai perhatian yang diberikan wanita itu kepadanya.

"Apa kau akan menolong kami?" Kurapika bertanya dengan sedikit curiga.

"Apa lagi yang akan kulakukan? Teman-teman lamaku yang baik mengirim kalian kepadaku setelah memberitahukan tentang semuanya. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak mereka. Di samping itu, kalian sudah menempuh jalan ke sini dari hutan Si Tua itu."

Kurapika memandang Kuroro, begitu pula halnya dengan pria itu. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama : mengingat bahwa Lady Merah, Chiron dan Ishtar adalah teman lama, cara mereka bicara sangat berbeda. Sementara Ishtar sangat sopan dan formal, Chiron kuno, dan Phoenix ini cukup _funky_ dan modern.

"Terlepas dari mereka semua...," Wanita itu sekarang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tertarik. "Aku sendiri memang cukup penasaran."

Mengesampingkan harga dirinya, Kurapika mungkin akan mundur ketika Phoenix melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu. Hal itu membuatnya takut. Dia terlihat seperti akan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan Kurapika.

"Baiklah, apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Mendekatlah, aku tidak menggigit."

Tak seorangpun dari Kuroro dan Kurapika bergerak, dan Phoenix itu pun menghela napas.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau. Bukan masalah besar," Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lagipula aku bisa melakukannya dari sini." Dia mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

Tiba-tiba saja, api menyala...menyebar dari tempat di mana Lady Merah sedang duduk. Refleks, Kuroro dan Kurapika berusaha menghindarinya tapi mereka terlalu lambat. Atau setidaknya, api itu yang bergerak terlalu cepat. Dalam waktu sekejap saja kobaran api sudah mengelilingi mereka, menjilat pakaian dan kulit mereka. Panik, Kurapika mencoba memadamkan api namun Kuroro menghentikannya.

"Jangan khawatir, api Phoenix tidak membakar," Kuroro memberitahu sambil memegangi lengan gadis itu dengan erat. "...Kecuali kau bukan perawan," dia berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kurapika bisa merasakan wajahnya terbakar karena malu. Kenapa Kuroro harus mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat yang gawat seperti sekarang ini?

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari 'putra' Ishtar tersayang," Lady Merah menyeringai, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kuroro. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai?"

"Ke mana?" Kuroro bertanya dari tengah-tengah gemuruh api.

"Ke ruang virtual yang merupakan duniaku," Lady Merah tersenyum pada Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan seringai senangnya yang khas. "Ke rekaman sinema masa lalu kalian."

Sebelum Kuroro dan Kurapika bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menunjukkan rasa terkejut dan protes yang teramat sangat, kobaran api menelan mereka sepenuhnya dan mereka dikirim ke kegelapan tak berujung yang bukan main dalamnya. Kuroro masih memegangi lengan Kurapika saat mereka terjun bebas ke dalam kegelapan.

"Masa lalu...berharga untuk dipelajari."

Dan keduanya terhempas ke dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Ketika Kuroro sadar kembali, dia sudah sendirian dalam kegelapan. Dia tidak lagi memegangi lengan Kurapika, gadis itu tak ada di manapun. Dia tidak tahu arah ke atas dan ke bawah, kiri dan kanan. Dia hanya...mengapung dalam kegelapan. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Kuroro menunggu. Dia adalah pria yang berhati-hati, jadi dia akan menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Dari kata-kata Phoenix itu, sepertinya dia tidak bermaksud melukai Kuroro dan Kurapika. Tiba-tiba saja, sudut mata Kuroro menangkap kerlap-kerlip cahaya. Dia berbalik dan melihat setitik cahaya dari jauh. Yah, dia tidak tahu apakah cahaya itu memang jauh atau cahaya itu kecil sehingga membuatnya mengira berasal dari jarak yang jauh. Bagaimanapun juga, tiba-tiba cahaya itu bertambah terang dan bertambah besar ukurannya, dan Kuroro segera kewalahan dibuatnya. Refleks, Kuroro menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan. Ketika dia merasa cahaya itu sudah meredup, dengan hati-hati dia membuka matanya, dan menemukan dirinya sudah mendarat di suatu tempat di bumi yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Dia ada di hutan.<p>

"Aniki! Aniki, di mana kau?"

Kuroro mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil. Dia berbalik waspada, setengah mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilihatnya. Cukup tepat dugaannya, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil; berambut pirang, bermata aquamarine dan berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun, tersandung semak-semak yang berada di dekat Kuroro. Kuroro sudah menyiapkan diri untuk melihat Kurapika dalam versi yang lebih muda, tapi tetap saja dia tidak siap untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungil dan manis. Gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti boneka; bahkan Kuroro pun tak bisa memungkiri hal ini.

"Aniki!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak lagi sambil mencari di sekitar semak-semak untuk menemukan kakaknya.

"Di sini, Kairi," terdengar suara yang lain; jelas sekali itu suara laki-laki namun masih ada kesan anak-anak di dalamnya, terdengar dari balik salah satu semak-semak.

Kuroro pikir dia salah mendengarnya, tapi dia tahu pendengarannya masih sempurna. Hanya saja ketika Kuroro mengira dia sedang melihat Kurapika di masa kanak-kanaknya, gadis kecil itu memiliki nama yang berbeda. Kairi. Apakah dia anak yang berbeda...atau seperti apa yang dia kira?

Sebuah sosok keluar dari balik salah satu semak-semak. Kuroro berbalik dan melihat ke arah sosok itu. Dia jarang menunjukkan raut wajah ketika dia terkejut ataupun kaget; menaikkan sebelah alis mata adalah hal yang paling sering dilakukan Kuroro. Meski begitu, Kuroro tidak tahu apakah itu juga yang dia lakukan sekarang karena dia sendirian di sana, tapi Kuroro dengan jelas menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat tiruani Kurapika yang sama persis; Kurapika yang sekarang; Kurapika-_nya_.

'Seperti yang kupikirkan...,' Kuroro merenung diam-diam. 'Seorang kakak yang mirip, sekitar lima tahun lebih tua darinya...dan namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Kairi, bukan Kurapika.'

"Kairi, kau membolos lagi 'kan? Seharusnya kau ada di kelas sekarang!" versi laki-laki dari Kurapika; orang yang biasa dikenal Kuroro ketika Kurapika masih menyamar sebagai laki-laki, bertolak pinggang dan berdiri di hadapan si gadis kecil, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Tapi kelasnya sangaaaaaaatt membosankan, aku bisa mati kebosanan," gadis kecil itu cemberut dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, jelas sekali dia tidak terintimidasi oleh kakaknya. Dia tahu kakaknya itu terlalu baik untuk menakutinya.

"Kau pikir kau sangat pintar, hah? Berpikir bahwa kau sudah tahu apapun yang sedang mereka ajarkan di kelas," kakaknya memicingkan matanya.

"Tapi kau mengajariku lebih dari yang mereka ajarkan di kelas. Aku tahu kau juga membolos waktu kau seumurku! Ayah dan Ibu memberitahukannya padaku! Mereka bilang : 'Jangan seperti kakakmu, dia selalu membolos dan berkelana di hutan, melakukan entah apa yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu.' Itu. Kau lebih banyak belajar di luar daripada di kelas, 'kan? Aku juga begitu."

Kuroro mendengus geli. Gadis kecil itu mengatakan semuanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menantang sang kakak. Benar-benar seperti Kurapika yang dikenalnya. Meski begitu, kakaknya memijit ujung hidungnya dan menghela napas berat. Dia menatap adik perempuannya dan akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dengan helaan napas berat lagi.

"Untuk apa kau menghela napas seperti itu? Kau benar-benar seperti orang tua, Kakek Kurapika," si gadis kecil menyeringai lebar kepada kakaknya; Kurapika yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, diamlah, Kairi. Atau aku tak akan mengajarimu apapun hari ini," ancam kakaknya, dan kali ini cara itu berhasil.

"Jangan marah, Aniki. Kaulah yang terbaik!" dengan cepat si gadis kecil berpegangan ke leher kakaknya dan menciumnya di pipi. Kuroro membeku selama sepersekian detik lamanya; itu sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Kurapika-_nya_ pada Kuroro ketika dia mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. "Ayo, ayo, cepat kita pergi."

"Sebelum mereka menangkapmu, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai pada adiknya, meskipun begitu dia meraih tangannya dan pergi ke dalam hutan, membawa si gadis kecil bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi statis dan udara berdengung lembut. Seolah molekul-molekul di dalam udara bergetar. Kuroro dapat merasakan ruang dan waktu jadi berubah, dan ketika semuanya stabil dan senandung serta getaran itu sudah berhenti, dia sudah ada di bagian lain hutan itu.

"Kairi, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Kuroro berbalik dan melihat mereka berdua lagi. Keduanya berbaring di atas rumput di sebuah lereng yang menghadap ke laut. Cuacanya hangat dan sinar matahari tidak terlalu panas. Itu adalah hari yang sempurna untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Benarkah? Hadiah apa?" si gadis kecil beranjak dan berseri-seri menatap kakaknya dengan mata birunya yang besar. Itu adalah ekspresi yang tak akan pernah dilihat Kuroro seumur hidupnya.

"Ini." Si pemuda mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya; sesuatu yang kecil dan berkilau. Dia memasukkannya ke tangan si gadis kecil dan memberinya senyuman yang terlihat bodoh. Si gadis kecil membuka telapak tangannya dan menatap benda yang ada di sana. Itu sebuah anting; tidak, ANTING ITU! Mata Kuroro membelalak walau hanya sekilas. Itu adalah anting yang begitu berharga bagi Kurapika-_nya_, dan di waktu yang sama anting itulah yang secara ajaib menyamarkan dirinya sebagai laki-laki untuk waktu yang lama.

'Jadi anting itu dari kakaknya. Kenang-kenangan terakhir...'

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka barang-barang perempuan dan semacamnya, tapi aku tetap berpikir bahwa kau setidaknya membutuhkan sebuah anting. Jadi aku memilih anting yang paling sederhana dan polos," si pemuda menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, ia merasa malu.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Kupikir anting seharusnya sepasang?" Si gadis kecil mengangkat anting itu dan memegangnya berlawanan dengan sinar matahari. Antingnya sedikit berkilau ketika sinar itu memainkan triknya di permukaannya yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Karena anting ini ajaib; hanya ada satu-satunya. Jadi jangan sampai hilang, ya?"

Si gadis kecil tak mengatakan apapun, namun dia menerjang kakaknya dan membuatnya jatuh terbaring. Si gadis kecil memeluknya hingga pemuda itu hampir kehabisan napas.

"—Tidak bisa—bernapas—" Si pemuda menepuk bahu adiknya, untuk memberitahukan bahwa sebaiknya dia berhenti mencekiknya hingga mati.

"Terima kasih, Aniki," bisik Si gadis kecil sambil melonggarkan pelukannya di leher kakaknya. "Aku sayang padamu."

Si pemuda menepuk puncak kepala pirang itu; yang sama dengan miliknya. Terdapat seulas senyum lembut di wajahnya yang hanya ditujukan untuk adiknya yang ia sayangi. "Aku juga."

Raut wajah Kuroro menjadi gelap saat melihat adegan penuh kasih sayang di hadapannya; walaupun dia tidak menyadari perubahan itu. Apa yang Kuroro lihat benar-benar asing baginya, dan dia mulai gelisah melihatnya. Entah bagaimana, Kuroro punya firasat buruk tentang semua ini; tentang melihat masa lalu Kurapika-_nya_. Apapun yang tengah direncanakan Phoenix itu, pasti bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan bagi Kuroro.

Tiba-tiba, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Kuroro, keributan terdengar tak jauh dari sana. Si gadis kecil yang merasa ingin tahu dan kewaspadaan si pemuda membuat mereka segera bangkit dan pergi menuju ke jalan utama. Kuroro mengikuti di belakang mereka, merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Di sepanjang jalan utama, kerumunan orang menyerbu menuruni jalan menuju ke pantai, di mana pelabuhan berada.

"Kurapika? Kairi? Syukurlah kalian ada di sini. Cepat dan larilah!" seorang wanita setengah baya melihat kedua anak itu lalu dengan baik dan ramah menghampiri mereka.

"Bibi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya melarikan diri dari desa dengan begitu tergesa-gesa?" Si pemuda memandangi kekacauan itu dengan sedikit merasa takut. Apapun sebenarnya yang terjadi, pasti itu adalah bencana. Bagi Suku Kuruta melarikan diri seperti itu; mereka, ksatria yang membanggakan dari Gunung Rukuso, melarikan diri seperti kelinci yang ketakutan. Pasti ada sesuatu di desa. Dia harus memeriksanya sendiri.

"Aku...," wanita itu melihat si gadis kecil berdiri tak begitu jauh dari sana. Berpikir untuk menghindarkan si gadis kecil dari berita buruk, dia berbisik kepada si pemuda dengan suara pelan, "Desa diserang oleh sekelompok orang. Mereka luar biasa kuat, bahkan para pejuang kita mengalami kesulitan. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya mereka mengincar Mata Merah kita."

'Kami...,' batin Kuroro, mata gelapnya berkilat mengerikan.

Dalam sekejap saja, mata si pemuda menjadi berkobar-kobar dan dia menoleh, membelalakkan matanya ke arah di mana desanya berada. Bulu kuduknya merinding karena amarah, tapi dia tidak berani untuk berbalik menghadap adik perempuannya, yang masih tak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Apakah...Ayah dan Ibu juga bertarung?" dia bertanya sambil berbisik.

"Ah...ya, tentu saja..." jawab wanita itu dengan ragu.

"Bibi, tolong jaga Kairi untukku. Aku akan membantu mereka."

"Kurapika, itu bunuh diri namanya! KURAPIKA!" Sebelum wanita itu dapat meraih lengan si pemuda untuk mencegahnya pergi menghampiri kematian, dia sudah menghilang ke balik semak-semak, mengambil jalan pintas menuju ke desa.

"Bibi, Aniki pergi ke mana? Kenapa semuanya lari? Haruskah aku mengejarnya?" Si gadis kecil, panik dan tidak tahu apa-apa, memegangi rok wanita itu dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan matanya yang biru.

"Tidak, Kairi, kau pergi bersamaku."

Sebelum gadis kecil itu bisa menyelinap pergi seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya, wanita itu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi bersama, walaupun si gadis kecil benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya.

Kuroro mengikuti sekelompok orang yang tengah berlari menyelamatkan diri menuju ke laut, tapi dia melirik sekilas menuju ke arah desa ke mana si pemuda berlari pergi. Dia ingat pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>Kuroro duduk di atas batu yang kering, menunggu gadis yang basah kuyup dan tak sadarkan diri itu bangun. Dia mendongak dan melihat langit yang abu-abu masih berwarna kemerahan karena api yang menyala sebelumnya dan membakar seluruh desa. Bukannya kelompoknya memang merencanakan kebakaran itu; tapi kebakaran terjadi begitu saja selama kekacauan berlangsung, ketika semua orang sedang sibuk bertarung dan hal itu membuat mereka menghancurkan semuanya; yang akhirnya berujung dengan kebakaran.<p>

Kuroro menatap gadis itu lagi. Mulanya, gadis itu dipaksa menaiki perahu yang berlayarke laut untuk menghindari pembantaian. Dia melawan mereka, memaksa ingin menunggu kakaknya. Mereka meyakinkannya bahwa kelompok berikutnya akan mengikuti mereka dan kakak si gadis kecil pasti akan ada di sana, maka dia pun menyetujuinya untuk sementara. Namun dia benar-benar tidak terkendali saat melihat langit merah yang menggantung di atas desanya. Segera saja, mata berwarna biru samudera itu ditimpa oleh bayangan warna merah tua dari langit yang terbakar. Pemandangan itu memberi efek yang mengerikan, bahkan Kuroro tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa warna itu sangat cantik. Dia tak pernah melihat warna seperti itu sebelumnya.

Si gadis kecil menerjunkan dirinya ke air dan berenang menuju pantai. Sayangnya, dia terlalu kecil untuk bisa bertahan dari arus yang kuat, dan dia pun terhempas hingga tak sadarkan diri. Gelombang arus air laut membawanyamenuju ke pantai, dan Kuroro harus menunggunya sadar, sebelum melanjutkan kembali apa yang telah dilakukannya saat ini. Yah, dia bisa menunggu. Lagipula Kuroro adalah orang yang sabar.

Baru saja Kuroro bersandar ke batu yang berada di belakangnya, gadis kecil itu bergerak. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Di manapun dan kapanpun juga, gadis itu akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuatnya gemas, 'kan? Baru saja Kuroro mau bersantai, gadis itu malah bangun.

"A...niki...," si gadis kecil bergumam.

Perlahan, tapi pasti, gadis kecil itu beranjak dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia menengadah menatap langit, dan saat dia melihat langit merah yang berasap, matanya membelalak maksimum. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berusaha berlari menaiki bukit menuju ke desa. Awalnya ia berjalan perlahan dan tertatih-tatih, tapi lama-kelamaan kekuatannya kembali dan mulai bergegas menuju ke desa. Tapi ketika dia sudah sampai di sana, semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat.

Semua orang dibuat menjadi tidak bermata, dan beberapa lagi tidak memiliki kepala. Mayat. Kantung mata mereka menganga kosong, memandangi angkasa sambil seolah memberitahukan kengerian yang baru saja mereka alami. Lutut si gadis kecil pun menjadi lemas dan dia ambruk ke tanah. Tenggorokannya kering dan dia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kuroro berjalan ke arahnya, dan dengan santai mengamati sekeliling. Ya, tepatnya inilah yang terjadi. Pembantaian Suku Kuruta demi Mata Merah mereka yang berharga; tepat sekali. Kuroro bahkan bisa mengenali tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan para anak buahnya. Lekukan di lantai adalah ciri khas Uvogin, luka karena tembakan adalah ciri Pakunoda. Melihat semua itu membuat Kuroro merasa aneh; hampir terasa seperti...nostalgia. Kuroro mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada gadis yang memiliki masa lalu ini. Dia masih berada di tanah, kekuatan yang berada di tubuh kecilnya melemah.

"Desa...Semua orang...," akhirnya dia bergumam.

Pinggulnya masih belum kembali kuat seperti seharusnya, jadi dia harus merangkak di antara mayat-mayat itu. Dia tersentak setiap kali pandangannya jatuh ke salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Dia langsung mengenali mereka, walaupun mereka sudah kehilangan matanya. Beberapa kali si gadis kecil muntah, perutnya tak mampu bertahan dari kengerian yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Kemudian, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"...Aniki..."

Di sana, di tengah-tengah tanah yang relatif bersih, ada satu mayat tanpa kepala. Baju khas sukunya bersih dan tak bernoda, walau ada beberapa sobekan di sana-sini. Kuroro menajamkan pandangannya. Ya, tentu saja dia ingat. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia lupa saat melihat wajah Kurapika untuk yang pertama kalinya di Kota Yorkshin waktu itu. Seharusnya dia ingat wajah itu. Lagipula, dialah yang membunuh pemuda itu yang secara sah memiliki nama 'Kurapika'.

"ANIKIIII!"

Dengan sebuah hentakan kaki, si gadis kecil melompat ke arah mayat kakaknya dan meratap seperti binatang yang terluka. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada mayat itu; detak jantung itu kini menghilang, dan menggenggam bajunya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Dia meratap dan terisak, tak peduli akan apapun kecuali rasa kehilangan dan kesedihannya saat ini. Kuroro menyaksikan adegan itu sambil berdiri di belakang si gadis. Dia ingat, waktu itu dia berdiri tepat di sebelah sana, mengamati semua korbannya setelah mereka 'bersenang-senang'. Entah keluar dari mana, pemuda berambut pirang itu menyerang ke arahnya. Dia ingat dirinya menatap ke dalam Mata Merah itu, Mata Merah yang paling indah saat itu. Dia mengidamkan mata itu, dan ketika Kuroro melihat wajah manis si pemuda, tiba-tiba ia merasa sayang jika mata itu dipisahkan dari wajahnya; wajah itu benar-benar cocok dengan Mata Merah yang ada di sana.

"Bukan kau...Bukan kau...," Si gadis kecil terus menangis terisak. "Apa...yang akan kulakukan...tanpamu?" Dia bergumam. "Kau bodoh..."

Kuroro menghela napas. "Benar-benar klise...'

"Kai...ri...?"

Mata Kuroro membelalak. Dia merasa mendengar sebuah suara; suara seorang pria dewasa. Dia sudah memberitahu para anak buahnya saat itu untuk memastikan bahwa mereka sudah membunuh semuanya.

"Kairi...apakah itu benar kau?"

Suara itu menjadi lebih kuat, seperti suara seseorang yang baru saja menemukan secercah harapan di lubang kegelapan yang terdalam. Si gadis kecil segera berhenti menangis dan melihat sekitar, mencari sumber suara. Kemudian dia melihat sesosok tubuh bergerak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, tersembunyi di bawah atap yang ambruk. Dengan cepat dia berlari menghampiri, menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang menutupi sosok itu. Seorang pria berotot, hampir mendekati ukuran Uvogin, ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat di sana. Pria itu bermandikan darahnya sendiri, tapi masih bernyawa.

'Pria yang kuat...,' pikir Kuroro.

"Guru Senso! Kau masih hidup!" Si gadis kecil memeluk pria itu dengan hati-hati, sehingga tidak memperburuk luka-lukanya.

"Aku tak akan bertahan lama, Kairi...Kematian tengah datang menjemputku...Hal itu tak bisa dielakkan...," dia menghembuskan napas yang terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya, dan menoleh untuk melihat si gadis kecil dengan lebih baik. Gadis itu pucat pasi dan kesakitan. "Aku sangat senang...melihatmu masih hidup...Kau adalah murid terbaikku, Kairi..."

"Tidak, Anikilah...," si gadis kecil berhenti sejenak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "...murid terbaikmu."

"Ah..." jika matanya masih ada di sana, Senso pasti akan memicingkan matanya dan kehilangan warna matanya. "Begitukah..."

Tiba-tiba, dia terbatuk dan darah muncrat keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Guru Senso!"

"Kairi—!" Senso berkata dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Sepertinya dia akan segera mati. "Bertahan dan hiduplah...Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk balas dendam...Jangan pergi...mengejar Laba-laba..."

"L-Laba-laba?"

'Ah, jadi dialah orang yang masih hidup saat itu dan memberitahunya...' Kuroro mengangguk puas. Dia sudah penasaran tentang hal ini sejak lama.

"Hiduplah, Kairi...Lestarikanlah darah Kuruta kebanggaan kita..."

Dan kemudian, pria itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

* * *

><p>Si gadis kecil memandangi kuburan yang susah payah ia buat untuk saudara-saudara sesukunya yang telah gugur. Kedua tangannya mengepal, beberapa memar menghiasi tangan dan kakinya karena dia terus tersandung saat menyeret semua tubuh yang berat itu. Matanya masih basah dan bengkak karena tangis yang tanpa henti selama mengumpulkan semua mayat itu dan membakarnya. Dia merasa semua air matanya sudah kering. Dia memegangi tas selendangnya dan menggertakkan rahangnya dengan tekad yang penuh.<p>

Kuroro berdiri di belakang gadis itu, menyaksikannya berusaha mengendalikan diri dan bersiap untuk perjalanannya nanti. Si gadis kecil sudah mengenakan anting ajaib dari kakaknya, dan memberinya sosok sebagai seorang laki-laki; Kurapika yang selalu dikenal Kuroro. Tidak, dia mengambil sosok kakaknya. Dia hidup sebagai pemuda itu sekarang, maka dia pun mengambil namanya.

Kurapika berdiri menghadap desa yang hancur dan kuburan itu. Wajahnya suram dan tak bernyawa. Satu-satunya emosi yang ada di sana adalah kebulatan tekad untuk membalas dendam.

"Namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Aku akan mencari mata milik saudara-saudara sesukuku, dan untuk membalaskan dendam mereka. Aku akan melacak mereka dan membunuh setiap anggota Laba-laba, bahkan jika itu mengorbankan hidupku," dia bergumam dengan suara yang datar, seolah melatih apa yang sudah dihafalnya.

Dia menggumamkan kalimat itu beberapa kali, seolah meyakinkan dan meneguhkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, dia berbalik dan menuruni jalan pembalasan dendamnya tanpa menoleh.

Dan kemudian, waktu pun berhenti.

"Kau selalu bertanya-tanya apa sumber kekuatannya 'kan?"

Suara itu merayap menuju ke telinga Kuroro, lembut bagai beludru, seperti aliran air yang tenang. Tiba-tiba, dia dapat merasakan kehadirannya, tepat di sampingnya. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan mata emasnya yang selalu bercahaya senang menatap ke bagian belakang kepalanya, dan bibirnya yang selalu tertarik ke atas menyeringai padanya. Kuroro menolak untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa kau ingin jawabannya?"

Kuroro meliriknya sekilas. Begitu dia menoleh, kegelapan melanda dan sekali lagi Kuroro ditelan kegelapan. Kuroro melihat ke sekitarnya dengan waspada, tapi mengingat tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan di dunia wanita itu, Kuroro pun menenangkan dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Dia hanya akan menunggu dan melihat.

"Dia memulai perjalanannya dengan kepala tegak, memikul harga diri seorang Kuruta; sebagai Kuruta terakhir yang masih hidup. Dan sekarang..."

Lady Merah mengibaskan jubahnya ke depan untuk memperlihatkan apa yang ada di belakangnya.

"...Lihat kenyataannya."

Di tanah; atau di suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti tanah dalam kegelapan tak berujung itu, adalah Kurapika. Dia memegangi kepalanya seolah takut langit akan jatuh menimpanya. Bahunya gemetar tak terkendali, diikuti dengan isak tangisnya. Dia merintih tak jelas, tubuhnya melengkung erat dan rapuh. Hal itu mengingatkan Kuroro akan peristiwa di gua, ketika Kurapika memukulnya dan secara terang-terangan menangis di hadapannya. Namun kali ini, dia terlihat lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

"Keputusasaan adalah motivasinya, dan kebencian adalah bahan bakarnya. Keduanya, walau bagaimanapun..."

Kuroro mendengar suara derak rantai, terseret dan merayap di sekitarnya. Akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali dia mendengar suara derak rantai, hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah Kurapika. Ketika Kuroro melihatnya, Kurapika sudah dikelilingi dan diikat oleh rantai; rantai itu menyelimutinya. Meskipun dia terlihat tak sadar.

"Juga menjadi belenggu yang mengikatnya. Itu berawal darimu..."

Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang dingin di tangan kirinya; tangan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengambil nyawa orang-orang. Ketika Kuroro melihat ke bawah, dia melihat tangannya memegang sebuah rantai besi.

"...dan itu berakhir..."

Kemudian Kuroro dapat merasakan sebuah sentuhan dingin, dan tajam dari sebuah mata pisau di tengkuknya. Mata pisau itu hanya menyentuh Kuroro, tapi dia dapat merasakan ketajamannya. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun dia tahu bahwa itu adalah mata pisau dari Judgement Chain.

"...kepadamu lagi."

"Dan apa maksud dari semua ini?" Kuroro bertanya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi, didukung oleh kebosanan di wajahnya yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Phoenix itu menatap Kuroro tepat di matanya. Ada sebuah kilatan yang dingin dan mencela di matanya yang liar. Bahkan Kuroro merasa ngeri ketika diberi tatapan semacam itu oleh salah satu dari makhluk ajaib yang terkenal.

"Selama kau hidup, Kuroro Lucifer, dia percaya bahwa beban ini tak akan pernah hilang. Jadi terserah padamu apakah kau akan membebaskannya dari rantai yang membelenggunya atau tidak."

"Kau bilang aku bertanggungjawab atas menjadi seperti apa dia sekarang? Jangan bercanda. Itu jalan yang dia pilih dan atas kehendaknya sendiri," Kuroro menjawab sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan ingin membebaskannya." Wanita itu memberinya senyum paling licik yang bisa dia perlihatkan. Bahkan Kuroro tidak punya kesempatan untuk membalas, ketika tiba-tiba Lady Merah menyentuh keningnya yang memiliki tanda dengan ujung jari telunjuk. "Sekarang, pergilah. Berikutnya giliranmu."

Tiba-tiba, Kuroro terlempar ke kegelapan yang paling dalam dengan tak berdaya, di mana dia bahkan tak bisa merasakan atau melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Berapa lama kau akan berbaring di bawah sana dan menangisi dirimu sendiri, Bodoh? Kau sudah bukan bayi lagi," Lady Merah berkata dengan suara yang tegas namun tetap lembut.<p>

Kurapika tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak ketika wanita itu memanggilnya. Seolah jiwanya meninggalkan raganya, dan dia hanya sebuah cangkang yang kosong. Phoenix itu menghela napas dan diam-diam menghampirinya. Tak ada satupun jejak langkah di kegelapan yang dalam itu; ruang yang dia ciptakan dengan kekuatannya, seolah mereka berada di ruang angkasa, kosong dan hampa udara. Phoenix berjongkok di hadapan Kurapika dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh gadis rapuh itu. Dia menyokong dagu Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya, meraih helaian rambut pirang gadis itu yang kini lebih panjang dengan tangan kanan dan memainkannya.

"Berapa lama kau akan membiarkan masa lalu menghantuimu?" Dia bertanya lagi, suaranya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Sebelumnya, ketika rekaman sinema masa lalu Kurapika mencapai puncaknya; ketika dirinya yang berumur tiga belas tahun memasuki desa yang terbakar dan menemukan tubuh kakaknya yang dipenggal, Kurapika merasa hancur dan meratap. Phoenix sengaja menempatkan Kuroro dan Kurapika di ruang waktu yang terpisah, untuk menghindari berbagai konflik yang tak perlu yang mungkin meningkat saat proses itu sedang berlangsung. Tindakannya tepat. Jika Kuroro berada di sana saat Kurapika merasa hancur, dia akan menyerangnya dengan tekad yang bulat untuk membunuh. Dia memohon Kurapika untuk menghentikan kemarahannya dan menjauhkannya dari siksaan. Dia tak berharap untuk melihat mimpi buruk lagi, terutama dengan akurasi seperti itu.

"Masa lalu berharga untuk dipelajari, tapi tak sehat jika terlalu berpegangan pada masa lalumu. Itu akan menghancurkanmu."

"Aku harus membalas dendam…Kalau tidak mereka tidak akan beristirahat dengan tenang…" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Kurapika bicara. Suaranya serak dan kasar.

"Sebentar." Phoenix memutar kedua bola matanya, seakan-akan lelah atas sikap Kurapika yang keras kepala. "Itu pendapatmu. Apakah mereka memang mengatakan itu padamu?"

Kurapika tidak menjawab.

"Ingat kembali apa yang dikatakan gurumu sebelum kematian menjemputnya."

_Hiduplah, Kairi. Bertahan dan hiduplah. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk membalas dendam. Lestarikan darah Kuruta yang kita banggakan._

"Kau tidak akan pernah memperoleh keselamatan dari balas dendam."

"...Keselamatan..." Entah bagaimana, kata itu menyentuh lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam; sebuah tempat kecil yang berada di luar jangkauannya.

"Sekarang kemarilah dan siapkan dirimu, apa yang akan kau lihat adalah masa lalu yang juga menyakitkan dari orang yang menjadi sumber kebencian dan keputusasaanmu."

Kurapika mendongak dan bertemu dengan mata emas Lady Merah untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak dia terlempar ke ruang virtual masa lalu itu. Nampak kegembiraan di dalam sepasang mata itu; tak diragukan lagi, tapi juga ada tanda emosi yang lain di sana : rasa ingin tahu. Phoenix itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kening Kurapika dengan ujung jari telunjuknya; tepat seperti yang dia lakukan pada Kuroro. Dalam sekejap saja, sebelum Kurapika sempat menyiapkan diri, dia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Kurapika dapat merasakan dirinya bergerak, tapi dia tidak bisa mengenali arah. Apakah bergerak ke atas atau ke bawah, ke kiri atau ke kanan, dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Hanya tiba-tiba saja, waktu bergerak di sekitarnya dan ruang itu berubah.

Tubuh Kurapika merasa punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang keras dan padat. Untuk sesaat matanya tak bisa melihat apapun, dan ketika pandangannya sudah jernih kembali, Kurapika menemukan dirinya tengah memandangi langit-langit di sebuah rumah.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

Ini balasan reviewnya ya...

Natsu Hiru Chan :

Ya, chapter kemarin itu memang manis banget...salah satu chapter favoritku^^v

Sends :

Okay, here it comes...haha!

October Lynx :

Whattt...you started to prefer this one rather than the original one?! *blush*

:

Hai, salam kenal...iya, pasti aku terus berusaha untuk ngelanjutinnya kok^^

Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :

Wah...terima kasih^^ aku senang bisa menyampaikan _feeling _yang sama untuk bagian flashback itu walaupun dengan Bahasa Indonesia

Kurapika my sister :

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu update versi translate ini...semoga bisa cukup bantu kamu untuk memahaminya

Terakhir...untuk Azumaya Miyuki, get well soon...I'm kinda miss you xD

Ok, REVIEW please...^^


	14. Looking Back 2–Old Scars and Ignorance

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

.

A/N :

Akhirnya di tengah kesulitanku untuk membuat mataku terjaga lebih lama, chapter ini publish juga^^'

Ini salah satu chapter favoritku...yang menurutku adalah ide yang pertama muncul tentang masa lalu Kuroro. Aku suka bagaimana Runandra-senpai merancangnya! Kuharap kalian pun menyukainya...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>**4**** : ****LOOKING BACK PART 2 – OLD SCARS AND IGNORANCE**

Kurapika menatap ke sekitarnya dengan hati-hati. Dalam sekali lirik, Kurapika dapat menyimpulkan rumah itu memiliki perabotan yang sangat kurang, dan penghuninya miskin. Hanya ada perabotan untuk keperluan-keperluan dasar. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur dengan sebuah tempat tidur besar di dalamnya, dan meja berkaki rendah. Ruang keluarga berdampingan dengan ruang makan, dengan hanya terdiri dari satu meja dan dua buah kursi. Dapurnya terlihat menyedihkan. Letaknya di belakang rumah, terbuka di halaman belakang. Di dapur itu hanya ada sebuah kompor tua, dengan satu wajan yang dipakai untuk memasak hampir semua makanan yang dimakan oleh keluarga di rumah itu. Cat dinding mengelupas, dan langit-langitnya terlihat seolah bisa ambruk kapan saja. Di samping kondisinya yang kekurangan, rumah itu masih termasuk salah satu rumah terbaik di Kota Bintang Jatuh. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya; dia tak percaya bahwa rumah itu adalah tempat di mana Kuroro Lucifer dilahirkan lebih dari dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu.

Kurapika berdiri berlama-lama di kamar itu. Hampir tak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat di sana, tapi entah kenapa, berdiri sendirian dan melongo di tengah-tengah kamar tidur itu memberinya waktu untuk mencerna kenyataan yang ada di dalamnya. Seolah Kurapika benar-benar berada di sana pada saat yang penting ini. Seakan-akan nyata. Bahkan tak ada satupun foto keluarga di penjuru rumah itu.

Kurapika langsung tersentak dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangisan terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kurapika pergi ke ruangan itu, dia menyadari betul bahwa dia tak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang dari masa lalu. Dia pun tak siap untuk melihat apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti.

* * *

><p>Di sana, di ruang keluarga, seorang pria yang menurut Kurapika adalah Si Ayah—sedang mengayunkan ujung sebuah rantai besi dengan marah. Dia meneriakkan kata-kata kotor kepada wanita yang sedang bertengkar dengannya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan sangat cantik. Sayang penampilannya tak mampu untuk meningkatkan pesona kecantikannya.<p>

"Dia anakmu!" Wanita itu berteriak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya bagai memberi perlindungan, seperti seekor burung yang melindungi telur-telurnya.

"Bajingan itu bukan anakku! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!" Si Ayah menampar wajah wanita itu, Si Ibu, dengan keras hingga terjatuh.

Ketika wanita itu jatuh ke lantai, seorang anak laki-laki pun nampak. Dia masih berumur tiga tahun, dan dengan matanya yang besar dia menatap ayahnya yang tengah dikuasai iblis. Dengan polosnya, dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang mungil kepada Si Ayah. Kurapika menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Tak salah lagi, anak itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer; tanda di keningnya adalah ciri khasnya. Kurapika tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu; melihat musuhnya berada dalam kenangan masa kecilnya, begitu rapuh dan lemah. Sementara selama ini dia hanya baru mengetahui sisi yang kuat dan terkalahkan dari pria itu.

"Kau, Anak Iblis! Kembalilah ke tempatmu!" seru Si Ayah sambil mengayunkan tongkat besi seperti akan membelah sesuatu, siap menyerang anak itu hingga mati.

"TIDAAK!" Si Ibu, wajahnya dibanjiri dengan air mata, mengambil sekeping pecahan kaca jendela dan melompat ke arah pria itu.

Pecahan kaca yang sangat tajam itu menusuk bagian samping tubuh Si Ayah, membuatnya terluka parah. Dia menjerit kesakitan sambil terjatuh, istrinya berada di atasnya dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Dia bergegas pergi dari tubuh suaminya dan merangkak menghampiri anaknya, ketika pria itu memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat besi sebagai pembalasan terakhir, meretakkan tengkorak istrinya. Darah kental muncrat membasahi sekujur tubuh si anak laki-laki, mewarnai anak itu menjadi merah gelap dengan darahnya.

"Oh!" Kurapika tersentak dan menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak muntah ketika mendengar suara yang menjijikkan dari tengkorak yang retak. Dia terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan harus bersandar ke sebuah meja sambil terus menyaksikan peristiwa pembunuhan yang mengerikan itu.

"Kuro...ro...," Si Ibu berbisik, kedua matanya membelalak ngeri saat menatap wajah putranya yang tak berdosa.

Dia pun ambruk ke lantai...mati. Lantai kayu yang ada di bawahnya basah kuyup oleh cairan merah tua yang mengalir keluar dari luka di kepalanya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki itu bahkan ketika cahaya meninggalkan sepasang mata yang berwarna gelap itu. Si Ayah memuntahkan darah lebih banyak lagi, sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan kematiannya sendiri, mengikuti istrinya. Si anak laki-laki menatap ibunya dengan tatapan kosong, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kematian. Bahkan dia tak mempedulikan rasa basah dan hangat dari darah Si Ibu yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia merangkak menghampiri ibunya dan menyentuh wajah wanita itu yang masih terasa hangat. Dia mengintip ke dalam matanya.

"Ibu?" anak itu memanggil ibunya, suaranya masih nyaring dan terdengar kekanakan.

Dia mengguncang tubuh ibunya beberapa kali, berpikir mungkin saja ibunya itu tidur dan dia harus membangunkannya. Tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari ibunya, anak itu berbaring di lantai di samping Si Ibu dan meringkuk mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh wanita itu. Seolah dia baru saja akan tidur siang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, bersama ibunya yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Jika anak itu bukanlah Kuroro Lucifer, mungkin Kurapika akan menangis untuknya. Namun, mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer, apa yang paling bisa dilakukan Kurapika hanyalah bersimpati padanya.

"Ayahku pikir aku anak iblis...karena tanda lahir yang ada di keningku."

Dengan sangat tersentak, Kurapika membalikkan badannya, menatap Kuroro Lucifer dalam versi dewasa berdiri di ambang pintu menuju ke ruang keluarga. Dia bersandar di kusen pintu itu, dengan santai tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku seolah dia tidak sedang menyaksikan kenangan mengerikan masa kecilnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kurapika, menantangnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tambah lagi, perkembangan semua kemampuan psikologisku terlalu lambat. Aku jarang menanggapi apa yang dilakukan atau yang dikatakan orangtuaku." Dia menegakkan badannya dan mendekati Kurapika hingga tepat berada di samping gadis itu. Kurapika tetap waspada dengan pergerakan Kuroro, sementara Kuroro memandangi jasad orangtuanya di lantai.

"Belum lagi jika disebutkan bahwa ibuku memaksa untuk merawatku daripada membuangku di jalanan karena kecacatanku itu. Kurasa semua itu membuat ayahku berada di batas kegilaannya," Kuroro mengangkat bahu dengan cuek.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" bisik Kurapika pelan.

"Aku tidak takut dengan masa laluku...tidak seperti seseorang," tambah Kuroro dengan sebuah seringai tipis ditujukan kepada gadis itu.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu karena Kuroro benar. Dia takut untuk menyaksikan kembali pembantaian sukunya. Mereka ditempatkan di waktu yang berbeda oleh Phoenix karena wanita itu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa kekuatan mental Kurapika serapuh kaca. Kuroro hadir di rekaman sinematik masa lalunya karena dia tidak menghindarinya. Dia merengkuh masa lalunya, tak peduli betapa tragis dan dahsyatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, pemandangan itu berubah menjadi statis dan kabur seolah waktu tengah dimajukan dengan cepat, dan di detik selanjutnya menjadi normal kembali. Namun kali ini langit di luar sana sudah gelap ketika senja tiba, tambah lagi awan-awan mendung yang berkumpul disana. Suara petir menerpa rumah yang sepi itu, membangunkan si anak dari tidur siangnya. Dia memandangi sekitarnya dengan mata ngantuk, kemudian menatap tubuh Si Ibu yang masih diam tak bergerak. Jasad itu sudah sedingin es dan kaku. Si Kecil Kuroro mengguncangkan kepala ibunya lagi, dan masih tak ada respon apapun. Hujan lebat mulai turun di luar rumah itu. Kurapika melirik ke sebelahnya dan melihat Kuroro memandangi sosoknya yang masih kecil dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Dan inilah mereka," Kuroro berkata dalam suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Benar juga, segera saja Kurapika mendengar suara desisan ular yang khas. Dia melihat ke arah pintu lain sambil bersiaga, napasnya tertahan seolah menunggu monster lain untuk muncul. Seekor ular raksasa masuk melalui pintu depan, warnanya hijau gelap, dan basah akibat terkena hujan. Ular itu membaui udara dengan lidahnya yang bercabang seolah berusaha menemukan sumber aroma darah yang manis dan berbau logam.

Si Kecil Kuroro berbalik dan melihat seekor ular raksasa melata menghampirinya, kepalanya yang besar hanya berada dalam jarak beberapa meter darinya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut atau terkejut hanya rasa ingin tahu, anak itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Si Ular dengan tangan kecilnya. Kurapika meringis ketika melihat keseluruhan adegan yang tak terduga itu. Kuroro sudah memberitahukan kebenaran; kemampuan psikologisnya mulai benar-benar terlambat berkembang. Bahkan sejak kecil, rasa takut sudah benar-benar menghilang dari dalam hati Kuroro.

"Apa yang sudah kau temukan, Basille?" Kurapika mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Kuroro memicingkan matanya sekilas ketika mendengar suara itu.

Lalu Ishtar muncur dari pintu di mana Basille masuk. Kurapika melihat wanita itu tak berubah sedikit pun walau peristiwa ini terjadi lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu sebelum dia mengenalnya. Rambutnya masih sekumpulan helaian rambut hitam ikal yang sama, kulitnya adalah kulit putih pucat seperti apa yang dilihat Kurapika ketika bertemu dengannya. Mungkin perbedaannya hanyalah sikap dingin di wajahnya. Kurapika tak pernah melihat wajah Ishtar dengan sikap dingin yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Ishtar mengamati sekitar kamar itu dengan santai seolah pertumpahan darah yang memalukan yang sebelumnya terjadi di sana tak berarti apapun baginya. Namun ketika dia melihat kepada si anak, dia berhenti sejenak dan akhirnya kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Wah, wah...Lihat apa yang kita temukan di sini." Suara Ishtar terdengar seperti sebuah kicauan lalu dia pun menghampiri anak itu. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Si Kecil Kuroro dan menatap wajahnya yang bagi Kurapika terlihat seperti sikap yang menampakkan rasa senang namun dingin.

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Si Kecil Kuroro menyentuh wajah ibunya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Ishtar terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi dia membiarkan anak itu memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Si Kecil Kuroro membelai wajah wanita itu, menyentuh rambutnya lalu memandangi ibunya yang telah mati.

"Ibu..."

"Ibumu sudah mati, Sayang. Ayahmu juga." Ishtar membelai rambut basah anak itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba sebelah matanya yang berwarna gelap terlihat berbinar, seolah dia baru saja mendapat ide yang cemerlang. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku?"

_Lady, kau serius?...sss... _Ular itu mendesis dengan bertanya-tanya. Merupakan hal yang aneh, Ishtar mengadopsi seorang manusia.

"Tak apa-apa, Basille. Anak ini...istimewa."

_Karena tanda lahir yang luar biasa di keningnya itu?...sss..._

"Tidak. Itu hanya penampilan fisik belaka. Tak berarti apapun." Rambut ikal wanita itu bergoyang ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ishtar menyentuh wajah Si Kecil Kuroro dengan ujung jarinya. "Tapi aku bisa melihatnya...Dia lebih dari apapun yang pernah kulihat..."

Si Kecil Kuroro menatap Ishtar dengan matanya yang menakjubkan, lalu mengulurkan tangan padanya, seolah menerima tawarannya. Dengan sebuah senyum lembut, Ishtar meraih tangan itu dan mengangkatnya, menggendongnya seperti seorang ibu menggendong anaknya sendiri.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" ia bertanya.

"...Kuro...ro..."

"Kuroro?" Ishtar mengulang nama itu, seolah sedang merasakannya. Lalu dia memandangi jasad kedua orangtua anak itu. "Dan ayahmu pikir kau adalah anak iblis? Begitu ya..."

Kurapika mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya. Bagaimana mungkin Ishtar bisa bicara seperti itu? Dia tak ada di sana ketika ayah Kuroro meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

"True Vision-nya bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi di suatu tempat," Kuroro menjelaskan pada Kurapika dengan matanya yang masih tertuju pada Ishtar. Rasanya Kurapika bisa melihat campuran dari hinaan dan sesuatu yang lain di matanya yang gelap dan seolah tak berdasar itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu nama." Ishtar berbalik dengan Si Kecil Kuroro dalam gendongannya. "Namamu Lucifer. Malaikat perkasa yang turun dari Surga untuk memerintah Neraka. Kau akan menjadi kuat seperti dia, yang bertahan hidup meskipun kehilangan kekuasaan dan kemuliaannya."

Ishtar mengecup kening Si Kecil Kuroro, dan anak itu pun tertawa. Lalu dia menyandarkan badannya, memeluk leher jenjang Ishtar. Dengan senyum keibuan, Ishtar melangkah pergi dari kedua jasad yang ada di sana menuju ke pintu depan, ke dalam hujan yang deras. Lalu dia menghilang di balik tirai hujan, bersama basilisk itu dan Si Kecil Kuroro.

* * *

><p>Semuanya menjadi statis dan Kurapika dapat merasakan udara bergetar. Dengungannya bergema dalam kekacauan itu, tapi Kurapika segera mendapati dirinya berada di tempat lain. Kuroro masih tetap berdiri di sampingnya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan pergantian ruang dan waktu dari rekaman sinematis masa lalu mereka.<p>

"Kapan...Di mana?" Kurapika bertanya, masih bingung dan tidak fokus karena pergantian itu.

Kuroro melihat sekitarnya, mencoba mengingat kapan dan di mana mereka berada sekarang. Ketika dia mendengar suara benturan logam dan isakan seorang anak, dia langsung tahu.

"Bangun, Kuroro. Seorang petarung tak pernah menangis."

Suara yang terdengar familiar menyapa telinga Kurapika, tapi ketika dia mendongak dia tak bisa percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Di atas lantai ada seorang anak laki-laki, lebih tua dari sebelumnya, tapi masih anak yang sama. Kuroro. Dia dipenuhi oleh luka memar dan luka sayatan yang berdarah. Matanya basah oleh air mata yang hampir mengalir tanpa kendali. Ada sebilah pedang di samping anak itu. Berdiri di hadapannya adalah Ishtar, pedangnya diacungkan dan wajahnya terlihat galak. Daripada seorang ibu, dia lebih seperti seorang ksatria dan guru yang keras.

Dengan mendengus dan menahan isak tangisnya, anak itu bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya. Dia bersiap dalam posisi bertempur, walau wajahnya menunjukkan betapa menderitanya dia dari siksaan itu. Kemudian Kurapika menyadari bahwa saat ini, Kuroro belum ahli dalam seni memasang 'topeng ketidakpedulian' yang selalu dikenakannya hampir setiap saat.

"Ini lima tahun setelah dia mengambilku. Sejak aku bisa berlari sendiri, dia melatihku bertarung." Kuroro menjelaskan, suaranya datar dan wajahnya tenang seperti biasanya.

Kurapika menatap wajah pria itu. Dia terlihat seperti patung yang terbuat dari batu hanya menatap lurus pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya, tanpa emosi. Bagi gadis itu Kuroro terlihat seperti dia telah membekukan hatinya, menyimpannya entah di mana sehingga dia tak akan merasakan apapun. Entah mengapa, setelah melihat hanya sekilas dari masa lalunya, Kurapika berduka untuknya. Betapa kasihannya pria itu.

TRANG!

Lagi-lagi, dalam sekejap saja Ishtar membuat Kuroro menjadi tak bersenjata. Ada sebuah tanda merah menyala di pergelangan tangannya di mana Ishtar memukulnya dengan sisi datar pedang itu. Anak itu memekik kesakitan.

"Lagi." Ishtar mengibaskan pedangnya dan bersiaga.

Mereka melanjutkan sesi itu hingga sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi. Kelelahan, si anak pun lengah dan dalam jeda waktu itulah, Ishtar menyerangnya. Dengan mata terbelalak, Kurapika menyaksikan ketika senjata Ishtar menembus tubuh mungil itu dan mencabiknya.

Ishtar tersentak, terkejut atas apa yang telah dia lakukan. Bahkan anak itu tak punya kesempatan untuk menangis atau tersentak kesakitan. Dengan cepat Ishtar melepaskan gagang pedangnya dan menangkap tubuh sekarat anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kuroro, Kuroro!" Ishtar memeluknya dengan hati-hati dan mengguncangkan badan anak itu sedikit untuk membangunkannya. Mata si anak sudah setengah tertutup, seolah memasrahkan nyawanya pada Kematian.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Lady?" Sebuah sosok bungkuk berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri lorong dan melangkah menghampiri mereka_, _masih tak menyadari adegan berdarah yang terjadi di sana. Ketika Hatsubaba mendongak, matanya membelalak hingga selebar mata burung hantu. "Demi Tuhan!"

Dokter tua itu cepat-cepat menghampiri mereka dan memeriksa Kuroro. Denyut nadinya masih ada, walau sangat lemah, namun napasnya pelan. Wanita tua itu berkata bahwa jika mereka tidak menemukan pendonor darah, anak itu akan mati.

"Berikan dia darahku," Ishtar memaksa dengan tegas.

"Tapi, Lady, kau pasti bercanda! Dengan melakukan itu, keabadianmu akan berakhir!" Hatsubaba mulai protes. "Itu peraturan bagi makhluk sejenismu! Kau tidak boleh berbagi darahmu dengan orang lain!"

Mata Kuroro membelalak. Dia tidak tahu adegan ini.

"Aku tak peduli!" Mata gelap Ishtar tertuju pada Kuroro, yang napasnya hampir tidak ada. "Jika darahku bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, aku tak keberatan. Lagipula, aku sudah hidup terlalu lama..."

"Lady..." Hatsubaba menatapnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur antara simpati dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya kembali menjadi statis dan udara pun bergetar lagi. Walaupun Kurapika merasa tidak nyaman dengan suara dengungan di telinganya, Kurapika mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memandangi wajah Kuroro. Ekspresi di wajahnya adalah ekspresi terkejut. Kurapika ingat bekas luka besar di perut Kuroro yang dia lihat beberapa minggu lalu di hutan tempat Centaur tinggal. Jadi luka itu karena kecelakaan ini. Kurapika mengernyit dan merasa gelisah memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tak ingat..." Kuroro berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Kurapika berkedip mendengar keraguan pria itu yang begitu tiba-tiba. Baginya, Kuroro terlihat terkejut oleh kepingan tertentu masa lalunya.

* * *

><p>Keadaan yang statis terus berlangsung, sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya bersih menjadi sebuah cahaya putih yang terang. Secara naluri Kurapika menghalangi matanya dari pengaruh cahaya itu.<p>

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" sebuah suara yang terdengar kekanakan memperingatkan Kurapika untuk kembali ke rekaman sinematis masa lalu Kuroro.

Kurapika membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam hutan lebat. Ketika berbalik, Kurapika dapat melihat puncak kuil di mana Ishtar tinggal sekarang. Kemungkinan besar hutan ini berada di belakang kuil itu, kuil yang pernah diberitahu Ishtar ketika dia selamat dari racun Chimera. Ketika berbalik, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu berjalan di belakang Ishtar. Anak itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memasuki hutan.

"Kau harus bertahan hidup di sini selama seminggu, carilah makanan sendiri, lawan hewan-hewan liar di sini. Setelah satu minggu, kembali ke kuil."

Ishtar berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Mantelnya yang berwarna seperti langit malam bergerak di sekitarnya dengan anggun, berkilau di bawah sinar matahari yang penuh berkah. Mata anak itu membelalak terkejut. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Ishtar berjalan menjauh dan menghilang ke dalam gelapnya hutan. Anak itu berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah hutan...tersesat dan kebingungan.

"Saat inilah...," Kuroro bergumam. "Pertama kalinya aku terkena racun."

Seolah menjawab perkataannya, adegan di hadapan mereka bergerak maju dengan cepat. Dalam pemandangan yang kabur, Kurapika dapat melihat sekilas anak itu mengais mencari makanan, membunuh hewan liar untuk makan dan bertahan hidup, menemukan air bersih untuk minum, dan seterusnya. Waktu berhenti bergerak maju ketika mencapai hari keenam. Anak itu kini kotor, dan dia tengah berjalan di antara semak rimbun yang penuh buah berry_._

Dengan senang Kuroro memunguti buah-buahan yang manis itu dan memakannya, tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah sosok tengah mengintai di balik semak-semak.

"Aw!" Kuroro tersentak ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang tajam di betisnya. Dia menendang apapun yang mungkin menempel di tubuhnya, dan mendapati seekor kadal yang terlihat berbisa mendarat di atas tanah. Kadal itu bergegas pergi. Walau hewan itu nampak seperti hewan pemalu, namun memiliki racun yang kuat.

Dengan cepat betisnya berubah warna menjadi biru dan dalam sekejap saja kaki anak itu lumpuh. Dia mengambil pisau lipatnya dan menyayat luka gigitan itu, tanpa mau repot membersihkan pisaunya terlebih dahulu. Dia menekannya, mengeluarkan darah yang mengandung racun, tapi dia terlalu lambat. Racunnya mulai menyebar. Diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sulit bernapas...anak itu merangkak, berusaha mencapai danau yang baru saja dia temukan kemarin. Letak danau itu sudah dekat sekali, dia tinggal merangkak sebentar lagi...tapi tubuhnya sudah tak tahan.

Kurapika tetap berdiri diam di samping Kuroro dewasa. Dia merasa terdorong untuk menyeret anak itu ke danau, walau mengetahui bahwa itu adalah perintah Kuroro Lucifer. Pada rentang waktu tersebut, Kurapika teringat akan kejadian waktu itu di gua, ketika Kuroro terserang tetanus. Menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Kuroro adalah pembunuh dari saudara-saudara sesukunya, Kurapika masih membantunya. Mata Kurapika terbelalak.

_Apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?_ Kurapika mengalihkan tatapannya kepada bocah sekarat yang ada di hadapannya. _Apa yang kupikirkan saat ini?_

Untuk sesaat, semua menjadi kosong bagi Kurapika. Dia tak bisa berpikir lagi, seolah sistem otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi.

_Dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer, pembunuh saudara-saudara sesukuku. Kenapa...sekarang aku memikirkan semua ini? Kenapa sekarang aku berdiri di sampingnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku..._

Kurapika berkeinginan memunculkan rantainya, dan matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah cerah. Namun, tak ada yang terjadi. Gemerincing rantainya tak pernah terdengar_. _Rasa dingin dan padat dari besi itu tak pernah terbentuk di tangannnya. Namun kemudian, setelah beberapa detik berusaha, Kurapika menyadari bahwa Nen-nya dikunci. Lagipula mereka berada di dunia Phoenix. Kurapika benar-benar tak punya kekuatan di sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kurapika membuka dan menutup kembali kepalan tangannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ketika Kurapika sadar kembali, entah bagaimana, dia melihat Ishtar sudah menggendong anak itu dalam pelukannya. Dia berjalan menuju ke danau dan berdiri di tepiannya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggumu, Morgan, tapi tolong bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Ishtar pelan pada gadis yang berada di dalam air.

Tiba-tiba saja, danau itu bergerak dan membentuk sosok transparan seorang wanita. Sosok itu berubah padat menjadi seorang wanita yang mempesona dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna biru pucat. Tawa senangnya terdengar begitu nyaman.

_Seberapa berharganya anak ini untukmu, beritahu aku, Milady, hingga kau meminta pertolonganku?_ Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih berharga daripada keabadianku. Jadi bisakah kusimpulkan bahwa kau bersedia menolongnya?" tanya Ishtar lembut.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaanmu, apalagi bocah tampan itu begitu membuatku teringat pada Lancelot-ku? _Lady Danau itu melayang di atas air dengan sedikit gejolak emosi lalu menghampiri Ishtar.

"Morgan, kau masih berduka atas kematian Lancelot," tuduh Ishtar dengan sedikit mengernyit.

Mata Kurapika membelalak.

"Dia Morgan Le Fay! Lady Danau!" Kurapika berkata ketika hal itu muncul di benaknya.

"Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang membersihkan racun chimera dari peredaran darahmu," Kuroro menambahkan.

_Jadi itu wujudnya yang sebenarnya_, pikir Kuroro. Dia tidak menyadari raut wajahnya melembut pada batas tertentu. Lagi-lagi, ini adalah adegan yang tidak ada dalam kenangan yang dimiliki Kuroro. Bukannya dia lupa; dia hanya tak menyadarinya. Lagipula, saat itu lagi-lagi tengah berada di ambang kematian.

_Sekarang kau memiliki Lancelot-mu sendiri, kau akan tahu betapa dalamnya kesedihanku ketika aku kehilangan Lancelot-ku seperti kau kehilangan dia...Lady Medusa..._Lady Danau bergumam sambil mengambil Kuroro yang sedang sekarat dari pelukan Ishtar.

Kuroro dan Kurapika sama-sama membeku untuk sesaat. Akhirnya, mereka tahu siapa Ishtar sebenarnya.

"Seorang Medusa...jadi itulah dia sebenarnya," Kuroro bergumam.

"Kau tak pernah tahu?"

Perlahan Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak pernah mau tahu."

Kurapika menatap pria itu dengan sedikit mengernyit. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hinaannya terhadap Ishtar yang terlihat jelas. Itu masalah Kuroro, bukan masalahnya. Kurapika berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan pribadinya, lagipula dia memang sudah terjebak di dalamnya bahkan lebih dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

* * *

><p>"Apa artinya ini?" Kuroro melemparkan sebuah VCR dengan kasar ke lantai tepat di hadapan Ishtar, yang sedang menghisap <em>hookah<em>-nya seperti biasa.

"Arti dari apa?" Ishtar balik bertanya dengan santai, seolah kemarahan Kuroro tidak penting sama sekali.

Kurapika melihatsambil menyaksikan awal mulakelahiran Genei Ryodan; atau begitulah yang diberitahukan Kuroro padanya. Awalnya, ketika mereka dikirim ke waktu beberapa tahun setelah peristiwa Lady Danau, mereka berakhir di sebuah gubuk di mana ada beberapa anak laki-laki di dalamnya; termasuk Kuroro Lucifer yang kemudian berusia sekitar enam belas tahun, tengah berkumpul.

"Aku hanya punya sedikit sekali teman," Kuroro memberitahu Kurapika dengan sengaja. "Karena mereka pikir aku anak yang dilindungi, maka aku sama sekali tak berharga dalam kelompok mereka. Dengan kata lain : tak berguna."

"Kekuatan stereotip, hah? Hanya karena kau punya Ishtar untuk menjagamu." Kurapika bergumam dengan sedikit mengejek. Dia sangat tidak menyukai stereotip. Kuroro tak berkomentar apapun, maka mereka menyaksikan keheningan yang terjadi saat itu dalam diam.

* * *

><p>"Di dalam VCR ini adalah rekaman percakapan seorang bos mafia dari dunia luar, yang kusimpulkan adalah, Para Tetua." Kuroro yang telah remaja itu berkata dengan tegas, seolah dia berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.<p>

"...Dan?" tanya Ishtar dengan malas sambil menghembuskan rokok favoritnya yang beraroma _sandalwood_.

"Dia meminta pasukan elit dari sini. Prajurit yang dilatih khusus untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka." Pemuda itu melanjutkan, mata gelapnya berkilat marah.

Ishtar tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menunggu Kuroro untuk melanjutkan 'tuntutannya'. Pemuda itu mengencangkan kepalan tangannya, bahunya gemetar karena marah.

"Aku salah satu dari mereka, bukan?" akhirnya Kuroro berkata.

Ishtar masih tidak menjawab untuk beberapa lama, namun ketika melihat tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, dia menghela napas dan menegakkan badannya.

"Kau takut, Kuroro?"

Wajah Kuroro memucat seolah darah telah dihisap habis dari wajahnya, dan kemarahan itu langsung lenyap. Kurapika mengernyit bingung, dia tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Kuroro yang berdiri di sampingnya pun tak mengatakan apa-apa, yang artinya dia tak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia akan memberi penjelasan ketika waktunya tiba; betapa suasana hatinya tergantung _mood_. Jelas sekali Kuroro Remaja kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan, maka Ishtar pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau takut perhatian yang kuberikan padamu selama ini adalah murni karena tujuan itu; demi kepentingan pembentukan apa yang kau sebut pasukan elit itu. Kau tak mau dimanfaatkan, hah? Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi pion orang lain." Dia berhenti sejenak dan memiringkan kepalanya, seolah mendengarkan sebuah suara yang sangat pelan. "Kau merasa dicurangi? Kau merasa bahwa semua latihan yang kejam itu bukan untuk apa-apa? Ayolah, Kuroro. Berpikirlah logis."

"DIAM!" Pemuda itu berteriak, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri terdengar kepanikan dalam nada suaranya.

Kuroro, orang yang berdiri di samping Kurapika, mengernyit melihat versi remaja dari dirinya itu. Betapa muda dan emosionalnya dia saat itu, dengan mudahnya terpengaruh oleh perasaannya yang bahkan Kuroro sendiri merasa malu untuk melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, mengintip isi hatiku seperti itu?" Dia menggeram marah sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Dan lagipula, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi."

"Oh..." Ishtar terlihat sedikit terkejut. Dia merasakan kebencian dan kemarahan di dalam hati pemuda itu ketika menyebutkan tentang Ishtar mengintip isi hatinya tanpa ijin.

"Kau memalukan!" Kuroro Remaja berteriak lagi pada Ishtar dan menerobos keluar dengan benar-benar marah.

Namun tiba-tiba, setelah semua keributan yang disebabkan pemuda itu, keheningan di dalam ruangan itu terlihat begitu mencekik. Keheningan pun tak bisa dihindari, dan Ishtar sendiri tenggelam dalam refleksi dan introspeksi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa ada seorang pun yang memberitahu, Kurapika tahu bahwa ini merupakan sebuah titik balik bagi Kuroro; saat di mana dia memutuskan untuk bersikap dingin dan memasang raut wajah tanpa emosi. Dia melakukannya untuk perlindungan diri melawan hobi Ishtar_; _dan akhirnya menjadi begitu mengakar di dalam diri Kuroro.

"Sikapnya buruk sekali," sebuah suara nenek-nenek datang dari sudut ruangan itu. "Dan yang kau lakukan pun tidak baik."

Hatsubaba keluar dari kamar terdekat dan menghampiri wanita berbusana serba hitam yang tengah serius itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya tadi. Itu masalah yang sensitif. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjadi begitu bodoh, Lady." Si Wanita Tua berkata dengan nada suara yang sedikit terdengar seperti memarahi.

"Aku—" Ishtar ingin protes, tapi setelah dia berpikir lebih jauh lagi, dia mengakui kekeliruannya. "Ya...aku salah..."

"Tapi, kau bisa saja memberitahunya bahwa kau sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membesarkannya sebagai pasukan elit." Dokter tua itu merengut, seolah tidak memahami Ishtar. "Kau bahkan menolak ketika Para Tetua meminta untuk mengambil hak asuh anak itu."

Kali ini, Kuroro Dewasa menjadi pucat pasi walaupun sebenarnya wajahnya memang sudah pucat alami. Matanya sedikit membelalak, namun keterkejutan di wajahnya lebih jelas terlihat sehingga Kurapika pun tak bisa untuk tidak menyadarinya. Melihat Ishtar tidak akan segera menjawab, Si Dokter Tua melanjutkan omelannya,

"Kau membesarkan anak itu benar-benar karena rasa kasih sayangmu terhadapnya. Bahkan semua latihan itu demi kebaikannya, agar dia bisa bertahan di dunia yang keras ini. Kau pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau ingin ia menjadi yang terbaik, bukan? Karena potensi dan Nen-nya yang terpendam, lalu...Serius, Milady, kau seperti orangtua angkat."

"Aku tak punya kesempatan lain, 'kan?" Tiba-tiba Ishtar berkata dengan sebuah senyum sedih nampak di wajah pucatnya. "Dan lagi-lagi, rasanya aku pun tak akan memberitahunya bahkan jika aku punya kesempatan. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, dia tak akan mempercayai ucapanku sepatah kata pun."

_Benar..._, pikir Kuroro dengan pahit. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa begitu bodoh. Sekarang ketika dia sudah berusia dua puluh enam tahun, dia menyadari betapa keras kepalanya dia ketika berusia enam belas.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu sendiri," kata Ishtar penuh harap.

_Oh, dia hanya akan mengetahuinya setelah sepuluh tahun, Ishtar_, pikir Kurapika sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Keheningan kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Tatapan Si Wanita Tua jatuh ke lantai di mana Kuroro Remaja menerobos masuk dan keluar tadi. Ada tatapan yang menerawang jauh di dalam mata tuanya.

"Aku tak pernah melihat anak itu benar-benar kecewa sebelumnya," dia bergumam.

"Itu lebih dari kecewa, Hatsubaba. Hatinya..." Ishtar berhenti sejenak. "...memerlukan pemulihan."_._

Suaranya menjadi lebih pelan hingga hanya seperti bisikan, tapi Kuroro dan Kurapika mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan wanita itu. Udara bergetar lagi, tapi sesaat sebelum mereka kembali dibawa pergi dari tempat itu, Kuroro merasa dia sekilas melihat air mata Ishtar.

* * *

><p>Ketika turbulensi di udara berkurang, Kuroro dan Kurapika mendapati diri mereka masih berada di Ryuusei-gai, tapi di bagian yang berbeda. Kuroro melihat sekelilingnya dan segera mengenali tempat itu.<p>

"Kantor Para Tetua," dia berkata.

"Tetua?" Kurapika berkedip.

"Di Ryuusei-gai, Para Tetua seperti para pemimpin kota. Seperti gubernur. Tapi sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan adalah tetap berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Tidak banyak." Kuroro mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mempersiapkan anak-anak sepertiku untuk dibesarkan menjadi pasukan elit?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar menarik perhatian mereka, dan ketika keduanya melihat ke tempat di mana suara itu berasal, mereka melihat Kuroro Remaja menghadap seorang pria tua. Para Tetua terlihat ragu, dan sedikit waspada berada di sekitar Kuroro. Seolah mereka tak mau memberitahukan apapun padanya, tapi dipaksa untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya, ada anak-anak lain tapi—" salah satu dari mereka bicara, tapi segera disela oleh Kuroro.

"Aku ingin nama-namanya." Remaja itu mengangkat kedua lengannya dalam sikap menuntut. "Nama anak-anak itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka nanti, Nak? Mencoba membebaskan mereka? Jangan jadi terlalu naif begitu." Orang yang lebih berani melangkah maju dan menghadapi pemuda itu. "Dengar. Kota ini, sebenarnya, didanai oleh para mafia. Tanpa mereka, kita sudah binasa sejak lama."

Kuroro mendengus jijik. "Jadi kita seperti anjing mereka, melakukan berbagai pekerjaan kotor tapi dibayar dengan sampah. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Ketika mereka selesai dengan kita, apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada kita, mengatakan bahwa kita adalah segerombolan penjahat dari kota yang didanai oleh orang-orang buangan dan orang-orang yang berada dalam daftar hitam. Itu benar, 'kan?"

Para Tetua terlihat terkejut, melihat pemuda itu cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan hingga sejauh itu. Mereka mulai gelisah, dan Kuroro Remaja memicingkan matanya menjadi tatapan berbahaya.

"Betapa pecundangnya, kalian semua," dia menukas. "Aku tidak akan menoleransinya. Kita tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi kambing hitam dari bajingan-bajingan yang serakah itu. Kalian perlu dana? Baik, aku akan memberikannya. Sebagai gantinya, mereka yang dibesarkan untuk menjadi pasukan elit akan berada dalam pimpinanku."

"A-apa kau bilang?" salah seorang dari Para Tetua hampir pingsan seolah mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan semacam ide yang memalukan.

"Namanya," Kuroro Remaja menuntut, tangannya terulur.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara tawa terbahak-bahak memenuhi ruangan itu. Para Tetua melihat ke sekitarnya dengan bingung, sebelum mereka semua berbalik ke arah tertentu. Seorang wanita tua keriput baru saja memasuki ruangan, dan dia sedang tertawa senang. Punggungnya yang bungkuk sedikit berguncang ketika dia tertawa. Dia berjalan ke depan dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Dia mengintip ke kedalaman matanya yang gelap, dan setelah melihat kebulatan tekad di mata obsidian itu, dia pun membulatkan tekadnya.

"Ini dia," wanita itu menggeledah sakunya dan memasukkan sehelai kertas ke tangan Kuroro.

"Jadi kau salah satu dari mereka," Kuroro berkata dengan dingin, dan suara yang terdengar seolah tak percaya. "Hatsubaba."

Wanita tua itu mendengus. "Jangan salah paham padaku, Nak. Aku menentang mereka, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita tua sepertiku untuk melawan orang-orang tua berkepala batu itu? Mereka cukup sulit dihadapi."

Kuroro tak berkata apapun dan hanya berbalik untuk melangkah pergi. Namun ketika dia mencapai pintu, Hatsubaba memanggilnya lagi.

"Kuroro. Tentang Ishtar—"

Tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk mendengarkan Hatsubaba hingga selesai, Kuroro bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Wanita tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Melarikan diri, hah?"

"Tepat sekali...," Kurapika bergumam, mengejek Kuroro. Kuroro menatapnya kesal, tapi tak mengatakan apapun untuk menyangkalnya. Dia, sejujurnya, mengakui bahwa dia seorang pemuda yang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Jadi...anak-anak yang lain itu adalah para anak buahmu? Laba-laba?" Kurapika bertanya, tapi tak ada sesuatu yang lain dalam nada suaranya ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'Laba-laba.'

"Ya, mereka yang langsung berasal dari Ryuusei-gai," jawab Kuroro singkat. _Ya, aslinya hanya ada delapan orang dari kami semua : Machi, Uvo, Paku, Feitan Phinks dan Franklin_, kenangnya.

Lagi-lagi untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya di hari ini, udara bergetar lagi dan suara berdengung memnuhi telinga mereka. Kali ini, bukannya tersapu dalam pusaran distorsi ketika ruang dan waktu berganti, mereka jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat sekali lagi_._

* * *

><p>Ketika Kuroro dan Kurapika sadar, keduanya mendapati diri mereka lagi-lagi berada dalam kegelapan tak berbatas. Sebintik kecil cahaya merah bersinar di suatu tempat yang jauh, dan cahaya itu terlihat membesar secara bertahap. Bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali, mereka berdua tahu bahwa sinar itu adalah Phoenix yang mendatangi mereka. Benar juga, cahaya itu berubah bentuk menjadi sesosok wanita...Lady Merah.<p>

"Merasa bodoh, ya?" Dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang selalu terdengar senang.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kuroro, sedikit merasa lelah atas permainan yang dimanikan Lady Merah terhadap dirinya dan Kurapika.

"Yah, sebagai informasi, aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku punya urusan untuk dihadiri, jadi aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Lagipula, pekerjaanku di sini sudah selesai. Tugasmu adalah meninjau kembali semua masa lalu yang telah kalian kunjungi. Mudah, 'kan?"

Serius, cara wanita itu berbicara mulai mengesalkan kedua anak muda itu. Penampilannya yang megah dan caranya berbicara tidak cocok sama sekali. Rasanya seperti melihat seorang ratu yang dibesarkan di tempat kumuh oleh beberapa orang _punk_.

Tiba-tiba, kegelapan itu tersapu oleh kilatan kobaran api Phoenix. Ketika mereka terlalap dalam kobaran api, Lady Merah menampakkan diri di hadapan keduanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dia masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang eksotis, namun wujudnya lebih transparan. Dia tersenyum pada Kurapika dalam sebuah seringai nakal, lalu sosoknya mulai berganti. Gaunnya menari di sekitarnya di tengah-tengah kobaran api dan berubah wujud menjadi bulu-bulu api. Kuroro dan Kurapika tak membuang waktu sedetik pun, mereka menyaksikan perubahan wujud Phoenix yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

_Kalau begitu...aku akan pergi sekarang. Kurapika..._Dia menoleh pada Kurapika, yang mengira ketika dia berubah wujud menjadi Burung Phoenix, tata kramanya dalam berbicara menjadi lebih baik.

_Ketika anak itu lahir, bawa dia pada Ishtar._

Tanpa memberi penjelasan sedikit pun, burung api yang abadi itu pergi. Adalah keheningan yang begitu besar, terasa begitu mencekik di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika, sebelum teriakan Kurapika memecah keheningan itu dengan kasar,

"APAAA?"

Kemudian kobaran api menelan mereka seluruhnya.

TBC

.

A/N :

Ini balasan review di chapter sebelumnya^^

Natsu Hiru Chan :

Wah...makasih...iya, ini masa lalu Kuroro...semoga Natsu suka. Update seminggu sekali kyknya ga bisa, soalnya harus bergantian sama translated fic yang lain n fic aku sendiri...but I'll do my best xD

October Lynx :

Thank you so much for supporting me...always^^

Sends :

Hahahahaha, makasih xD iya ini udah update...hehe

Kay Lusyifnix :

Mungkin sengaja biar Kay penasaran n baca chapter lanjutannya, haha!

Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :

I'll do my best^^ And I'm kinda miss the continuation of your fics, Kujo...*deathglare*

And finally...

Review pleaseee xD


	15. Conclusions of The Pasts

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

GENRE :

Adventure & Romance

WARNING :

AR. FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>**5**** : ****CONCLUSIONS OF THE PASTS**

* * *

><p>Kuroro mengerang ketika mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti berbaring dalam satu posisi untuk waktu yang lama dan sekarang sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. Dia membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah tidur Kurapika tepat di sampingnya. Segera saja, Kuroro beranjak bangun, tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di otot dan sendi-sendinya.<p>

Kemudian Kuroro menyadari bahwa mereka terdampar di pantai di mana mereka berada sebelum menyeberangi teluk dengan menaiki punggung Una tadi. Dia mendongak dan mendapati pulau terapung itu sudah menghilang, bersama Phoenix. Dia melirik sosok Kurapika yang masih tertidur. Dari bagaimana cara Kuroro berbaring tadi, dan bagaimana cara Kurapika tidur, dia bisa membayangkan bahwa dari sudut pandang orang luar mereka terlihat lebih seperti pasangan yang tengah berpelukan daripada wisatawan yang terdampar. Syukurlah dia yang bangun lebih dulu. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kurapika jika dia mendapati dirinya berada dalam posisi yang penuh kompromi bersamanya? Bencana_._

Kuroro merasakan dorongan pelandi bahunya, dan ketika berbalik, dia berhadapan dengan Una, Si Anak Unicorn.

"Kau menunggu kami? Anak baik," Kuroro menepuk kepala Una dengan lembut.

Angin di sekelilingnya terasa dingin, dan hari sudah senja. Dia perlu membangunkan gadis itu dan pindah ke hutan terdekat. Dia tak ingin bermalam di pesisir terbuka seperti itu, karena rentan terjadi angin malam yang buruk dan juga berbagai alasan lainnya.

"Kurapika, bangun," Kuroro mengguncang bahu Kurapika pelan.

Kurapika, karena dia orang yang mudah terbangun dalam tidurnya, merespon dengan cepat. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk ia mengerang dan bergerak menyamping. Matanya terbuka, berkedip beberapa kali. Kepalanya linglung, dan pikirannya kacau, seolah mereka baru saja berenang melewati lumpur yang tebal. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya, dan ketika pandangannya tertuju pada Kuroro, sebuah suara terdengar di benaknya.

_Ketika anak itu lahir, bawa dia kepada Ishtar._

"Anak? Anak apa?" Kurapika tiba-tiba berteriak dan kekuatannya kembali secara tak terduga, mengingat dia baru saja bangun. Kurapika tersentakke dalam posisi duduk.

Kurapika menoleh kepada Kuroro dengan tatapan menuduh dan penuh kebencian. Kuroro sendiri terkejut, karena gadis itu tiba-tiba memekik dan langsung bangkit dari pasir seolah dia tersetrum. Kurapika mencengkeram kerah baju pria itu dan mengguncangnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku? Kapan kau—"

"Aku tak menyentuhmu!" Protes Kuroro, segera setelah dia mengerti apa yang membuat Kurapika panik. "Terutama menghamilimu! Berpikirlah dengan logis, Kurapika! Kita baru saja beberapa jam keluar dari gua itu dan apa kau benar-benar mengira kau bisa hamil, dalam waktu sependek itu?"

"Yah, Kuroro. Bahkan sejak aku bepergian bersamamu, semuanya menjadi tidak logis lagi!"

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu dengan sepenuh hatiku." Dia menggerutu sambil melepaskan cengkeraman erat Kurapika di bajunya. "Lihat, Una masih mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya, yang jelas-jelas berarti bahwa kau masih perawan. Jadi berhenti menuduhku."

Benar juga, segera setelah Kurapika berteriak histeris, Una menghampirinya dan mendorongnya perlahan berulang kali, seolah berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Ketika Kurapika melihat ke dalam mata Una yang besar itu, seketika kepanikannya menguap dan pinggulnya menjadi lemas. Dia menghela napas lega dan memeluk kepala Anak Unicorn itu, seakan-akan berusaha untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya. Lalu Kuroro merapikan bajunya yang kini kusut akibat tindakan Kurapika. Setelah beberapa menit, Kurapika terlihat sudah tenang sepenuhnya, Kuroro berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di celana yang ia kenakan.

"Aku lelah," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata.

"Ya, herannya begitu," Kuroro mengakui.

"Bisa kita sudahi hari ini?"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Sikap kita sudah seperti orang lain pada umumnya, ya?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berdebat denganmu hari ini. Dalam kondisi biasa, aku akan menanggapimu."

"...Bagiku kau tidak terlihat selelah itu. Kau baru saja mendebatku."

"Diam." Kurapika merengut padanya.

"Ayo, pertama-tama kita masuk dulu ke dalam hutan," Kuroro berkata sambil menyandang ransel di bahunya. "Kita tak bisa berkemah di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Belum lagi angin malamnya. Kita akan terserang demam jika tidur di sini."

"Setuju."

_Kita...Sejak kapan kata itu terdengar normal di antara aku dan dia?_ Kurapika merenung di benaknya sambil membawa tas ranselnya sendiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kuroro menuju ke hutan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Namun ketika mereka tiba di sana, Kurapika tak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

><p>Kuroro dan Kurapika membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di antara api unggun itu; belenggu Hassamunnin sudah melebar lagi hingga mereka bisa duduk dalam posisi seperti itu. Sebelumnya, itu tak mungkin karena ruang yang terbatas. Kurapika masih merasa tak nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa belenggu itu sudah melebar, yang merupakan akibat dari membaiknya hubungan antara dirinya dan Kuroro. Namun tetap saja, dia bersyukur atas ruang tambahan yang dia dapatkan sekarang. Una duduk di dekat Kurapika, yang masih terlihat agak bingung. Dia bersandar di panggul Una, seolah itu adalah bantalnya. Si Anak Unicorn sudah tertidur, dan begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroro, walau Kurapika tahu betul bahwa ketika pria itu tidur, dia selalu waspada akan sekelilingnya.<p>

Kurapika menatap api yang berderak; warnanya mengingatkan gadis itu pada warna mata saudara sesukunya. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan menundukkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya. Dia ingin menangis, benar-benar ingin menangis terlebih lagi setelah dia dipaksa untuk melihat mimpi buruk masa lalunya. Jika masalah anak yang disinggung Ishtar tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Kurapika ketika dia bangun mungkin menangis histeris. Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kuat, dan berusaha keras menjaga janji itu.

_Masa lalu itu berharga untuk dipelajari..._Itu yang dikatakan Phoenix sebelum dia menendang Kurapika dan Kuroro ke masa lalu mereka.

_Apa yang ada di dalam masa laluku yang bisa dipelajari? Di sana hanya ada kepahitan dan kebencian, dan kehilangan..._pikir Kurapika hampa.

"Aniki...," dia bergumam dengan suara yang sedih.

Kakaknya adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya. Bahkan jika dunia hancur, selama kakaknya masih ada bersamanya, Kurapika merasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Oh, dia menyayangi orangtuanya, tentu saja, tapi tidak sebanyak rasa sayangnya pada kakaknya. Mereka tak terpisahkan, dan dia selalu terinspirasi untuk menjadi sepertinya. Dia bermimpi untuk berkeliling dunia bersama kakaknya, tapi mimpi itu dihancurkan dan diinjak-injak dengan kejam...oleh pria itu.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, cukup untuk menatap sosok pria itu yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Pria dengan rambut dan mata sehitam batu bara; iblis yang menjatuhkan seluruh desanya dan merenggut kehidupan sukunya, bersama dengan hilangnya harga diri mereka: Mata Merah itu. Mata Kurapika berkobar merah, kecerahannyahampir melebihi api unggun. Suara derak api menyembunyikan suara gemerincing halus rantainya, sementara In menyembunyikan cahayarantai Nen-nya. Rantai itu melayang dengan berbahaya di sekelilingnya, seperti ular kobra yang siap menyerang.

_Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang_. Dia berbisik di benaknya. _Aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang_. Rasa haus akan darah mulai menelannya, dan Mata Merah-nya menyaladengan kebencian yang terpelihara di hatinya sejak perjalanannya dari Gunung Rukuso tanpa ditemani siapapun.

_Jika dia mati, kau pun akan mati. Malam ini bukanlah bulan baru. _Sebuah bisikan berbicara di benaknya; suara yang sangat pelan di benaknya yang terdalam.

_Tak masalah._ Dia membelalakkan matanya dan Chain Jail melayanglebih tinggi, siap untuk menyerang kapan pun juga.

_Kau tak akan memperoleh keselamatan dari dendam_. Suara Phoenix terdengar lembut di kepalanya, mengingatkannya.

_Aku tak perlu keselamatan._ Dia mengenyahkan suara itu dari benaknya. _Hidupku dipersembahkan untuk dendam sukuku._

_Bertahanlah dan lanjutkan hidup._ Kurapika berkedip. Suara dari guru bela dirinya berdentang di kepalanya sepeti lonceng gereja.

_Lestarikan darah Kuruta yang kita banggakan._

_Kau akan mati jika dia mati._

Kurapika menjatuhkan tangannya dan rantainya pun lenyap menjadi udara yang tipis_._ Dia bersandar lagi di panggul Una. Ketika bahunya terkulai, dia merasakan tekad sebelumnya untuk membunuh Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba menguap. Rasa haus akan darah kemudian berganti dengan kebingungan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_ _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Dia merenung dengan kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, semuanya muncul menjadi dua pilihan sederhana : untuk hidup, atau untuk mati. Jika Kurapika membunuh Kuroro sekarang, anggap dia berhasil, dia akan memenuhi salah satu sumpahnya dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri sementara Mata Merah sukunya yang berharga akan hilang selamanya. Jika Kurapika memililih untuk tidak membunuh Kuroro sekarang, dia bisa terus hidup untuk mengumpulkan Mata Merah itu dan memenuhi harapan gurunya, tapi kemungkinan dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan dalam hidupnya untuk bisa membunuh pria itu.

_Aku berjanji akan membantumu mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah sukumu, bukan? _Suara Kuroro terdengar di benaknya.

_Seperti dia akan menjaga janjinya saja. Demi Tuhan, dia seorang penjahat. _Kurapika _scoffed mentally_.

_Aku memegang kata-kataku, Kurapika_. Lagi, suara itu muncul di benaknya.

_Kenapa aku harus mempercayainya? _Kurapika mencoba meyakinkan diri.

_Pertama aku seorang manusia, sedangkan jati diriku sebagai Laba-laba adalah yang kedua. _Suara itu berbicara lagi.

_Manusia tidak selalu menjaga sumpahnya! _Dia hampir berteriak di dalam hati, berharap suara yang mengganggu itu akan pergi. _Orang-orang melanggar sumpah mereka..._

_Dia tak pernah berbohong padamu, hingga saat ini._ Sebuah suara kecil lain berbicara di benaknya; suara kecil di benaknya yang etrdalam.

_Itu tak masalah! Itu tak masalah! _Dia memegangi kepalanya dengan putus asa. _Aku hidup semata-mata karena tujuan ini. Aku harus membalaskan dendam saudara-saudara sesukuku, kalau tidak—_

_Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu demi dendam._

Kurapika menahan napas. _Apa aku...menyia-nyiakan hidupku?_

_Sekali kau mendapatkan pembalasan dendammu, kau hanya akan tertinggal dalam kehampaan yang dingin. _Suara Guru Nen-nya terdengar di benak Kurapika.

_Kau tak akan pernah memperoleh keselamatan dari dendam_. Suara Phoenix sekali lagi _invaded_ benaknya.

_Apa aku benar-benar membutuhkan keselamatan? _Kurapika mengerutkan posisi tubuhnya hingga meringkuk erat. _Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak paham..._

Kurapika semakin meringkuk ketika dia mulai tenggelam dalam kebingungannya. _Apa...yang seharusnya kulakukan?_

* * *

><p>Daun-daun yang berguguran berderak di bawah kakinya, dan kanopi yang terbuat dari pepohonan lebat berada di atas mereka. Keduanya tahu bahwa mereka masih jauh di dalam hutan, dan mungkin mereka perlu bermalam lagi hingga sampai di pemukiman terdekat. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Kuroro, yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Sepanjang hari itu, mereka tidak berbicara banyak. Ini menunjukkan bahwa keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka mengijinkan Una untuk memandu mereka keluar hutan, lagipula mereka benar-benar tidak mengenal hutan itu.<p>

"Kau kurang tidur," itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan dari Kuroro.

Kurapika tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendongak hanya untuk menatap langsung ke dalam mata obsidian priaitu. Ada sesuatu di sana, tapi Kurapika tak bisa menebaknya. Benar, semalam dia tak bisa tidur karena berbagai pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di benaknya, dan dia tak menyadari bahwa hal itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri," dia langsung berkata sambil membuang muka.

Kuroro menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan langkahnya melintasi hutan. Dia memang punya urusan sendiri untuk dipikirkan. Semua fakta yang baru dia ketahui dari rekaman sinematis masa lalunya; sangat mengganggu.

Ketika malam tiba, mereka masih belum keluar dari hutan sehingga harus berkemah lagi di tempat terbuka. Mereka memasang tenda tepat seperti malam sebelumnya, dan duduk di depan kehangatan api dalam suasana yang hening.

'_Salad days..._ketika aku masih hijau dalam penghakimanku..." tiba-tiba Kurapika bergumam tanpa sadar. Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan di tengah suara derak api. Melihat sayuran dan dedaunannya, salad adalah hal pertama yang datang di benak gadis itu, dan berpikir tentang salad; frasa itu adalah hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya.

"Kutipan dari Cleopatra? Ada apa dengan kutipan itu?" Kuroro bertanya, tertarik pada komentar aneh yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Kurapika. Kurapika jarang menjadi aneh begitu. Kuroro tahu gadis itu sama seperti dirinya; penuh pemikiran dan seorang ahli strategi.

Kurapika mengangkat bahunya. "Setelah mengunjungi masa lalu kita, itu yang muncul di benakku."

"Itu berlaku untukku, tapi tidak untukmu. Kau masih dalam masa _salad days_-mu." Kuroro terkekeh geli. "Sebenarnya, kau anak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya."

"Salah siapa?" bentak Kurapika jengkel, dia pun merasakan wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar karena malu.

Kuroro kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi Kurapika yang kekanak-kanakkan, tapi tak berkata lebih jauh lagi. Keheningan mengisi kehampaan di antara mereka. Dari satu sisi, tentu Kurapika benar. Kuroro adalah orang yang tanpa disadari menyebabkan situasi di mana Kurapika harus tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dari seharusnya guna bertahan hidup dan membalas dendam. Kuroro, untuk sekali ini, tidak menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan membaca buku namun dia menatap ke arah api unggun dengan tatapan jauh entah ke mana yang terlihat di wajah tampannya. Kurapika mencuri pandang, dan melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Kuroro, membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Apa yang kaurasakan, setelah semua itu?" akhirnya Kurapika bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan perhatian yang tiba-tiba ini?" Kuroro bertanya sambil menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu, merasa benar-benar curiga. Kurapika tak pernah bertanya mengenai keadaannya atau apapun.

"Anggap saja aku penasaran," Kurapika mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin membandingkan perasaan Kuroro dengan perasaannya. Jika dia merasa bingung, lalu apa yang dirasakan pria itu?

"Aku merasa kehilangan arah," dengan jujur Kuroro mengakui sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke api unggun. "Sangat menjengkelkan...menemukan ada banyak hal di sekitarku yang tidak kusadari. Tidak, bukannya aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin tahu."

Kurapika terkejut, Kuroro menjawab pertanyaannya. Mengenal Kuroro (sayangnya, hal itu tak bisa dihindari karena mereka telah bepergian bersama untuk sekian lama), dia adalah tipe orang yang memendam segalanya sendiri, dan jarang memberitahu orang lain tentang perasaannya atau apapun. Hal itu sedikit mengejutkan Kurapika, namun meskipun begitu, Kurapika tak berkomentar apa-apa dan bertanya lebih jauh,

"Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah." Dia jujur mengenai hal itu. Orang akan mengira dia akan mengabaikan masalah tersebut dan melanjutkan rutinitas hidupnya, tapi dia tak bisa; dan ini membuatnya bingung.

"...Yang mana yang lebih buruk; mengunjungi mimpi buruk masa lalumu, atau menemukan bahwa ada bagian penting masa lalumu yang tidak kau ketahui?" Kurapika bertanya lagi.

"Siapa yang tahu? Tapi jika kau bertanya padaku, keduanya sama-sama tidak menyenangkan...," Kuroro berhenti sejenak, sebelum menambahkan : "...Kairi."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata. "Aku sudah membuang nama itu enam tahun yang lalu," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Jangan khawatir. Nama itu tidak cocok lagi denganmu. Walau bagaimanapun juga, bagiku kau tetaplah Kurapika. Aku tak mengenal Kurapika yang lain selain dirimu," kata Kuroro datar, tanpa menatap mata gadis itu.

_Apa aku...mencari pembenaran untuk diriku sendiri? Untuk kejahatan yang telah kulakukan..._Dia berhenti dalam renungannya. _Kejahatan? Uhh...aku mulai aneh._

Kurapika, di lain pihak, merasa sangat aneh mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Kuroro Lucifer. Jika ditafsirkan dengan salah, kalimat itu bisa memiliki berbagai arti. Tak ingin menambah daftar hal-hal yang harus dipikirkan olehnya, Kurapika mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Jika mungkin, dia tak mau memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan atas apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu tentang dirinya. Itu buruk bagi kesehatannya.

Suasana hening kembali. Hanya suara nyanyian serangga di sekitar mereka yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba, kali ini Kurapika angkat bicara; atau lebih tepatnya, berbisik,

"Selama ini, aku terus memelihara kebencianku terhadapmu dan terhadap anak buahmu. Sekarang setelah aku mengunjungi masa laluku...aku ingat..."

Dia berhenti sejenak, seolah merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Dengan sabar Kuroro menunggu hingga gadis itu siap untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi kata-kata itu tak keluar dari mulutnya. Kurapika hanya memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan pelipisnya di situ.

"...Sudahlah...," ucap Kurapika pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Kuroro menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dengan penasaran, tapi melihat Kurapika tak ingin melanjutkan ocehannya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa gadis itu. Kurapika mengabaikan Kuroro sepenuhnya sepanjang sisa malam itu.

_Itu hanya demi memenuhi nafsuku untuk membalas dendam. Tidak murni dari rasa hormatku kepada mereka yang telah mati di desaku. Lagipula itu hanya perasaan pribadiku saja. Aku hanya ingin membalas mereka yang telah merugikanku..._

Itu kesimpulan yang harus dia terima. Tapi dia menambahkannya dengan pemikiran lain,

_Tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya kulakukan. Prioritas utamaku adalah mengumpulkan Mata Merah...dan melanjutkan hidupku._

* * *

><p>Api berderak tenang di tengah-tengah perkemahan mereka yang sederhana. Kurapika menatapnya tanpa sadar.<p>

_Aku tak akan menoleransinya. Kami tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi kambing hitam bagi para bajingan yang serakah itu. Kau perlu dana? Baik, aku akan mendanaimu._

Kurapika memicingkan matanya. Jadi itulah alasan kenapa Genei Ryodan mencuri dan merampok harta orang lain; untuk mendanai seluruh kota. Tetap saja, itu bukan alasan yang cukup bagi mereka untuk membunuh orang. Dalam deskripsi pekerjaan mereka untuk mendapatkan barang-barang itu, tidak perlu sampai membunuh bukan? Dia mendengus pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika itu tujuan Phoenix; untuk meyakinkan Kurapika bahwa dia harus memaafkan Kuroro atas tindakannya yang salah enam tahun yang lalu dengan cara menunjukkan masa lalu pria itu, dia gagal.

_Walau bagaimanapun juga, kejahatannya terhadapku tak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi..._

Beberapa adegan di masa lalu Kuroro berkelebat di benaknya. Dari semua kenangan mimpi buruk di masa lalu pria itu, dia tak bisa melupakan saat di mana orangtua Kuroro saling bunuh. Dia ingat ketika Kuroro memberitahu Kurapika bahwa kemampuan psikologisnya terlalu lambat berkembang.

_Jadi, apakah memang sudah sifatnya untuk begitu mudah mengabaikan kematian?_

Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke bahu.

_Apa aku harus memaafkannya karena dirinya yang seperti itu?_

Kurapika bergeser dan mengambil Mata Merah dari dalam ranselnya. Dia menatap bola mata yang mengapung itu dalam diam. Kurapika harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dilakukannya memang mengerikan, memandangi mata yang seharusnya sudah mati bersama jasad pemiliknya, namun bola mata itu menyala seakan-akan hidup. Dia tidak tahu mata siapa yang tengah dipandanginya saat ini, genangan air yang hangat mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Bagi Kurapika, mata yang sudah mati itu seperti memberitahukan padanya bahwa mereka kesepian; bahwa mereka ingin bersatu kembali bersama bola mata yang lainnya.

"Aku berjanji..." Dia berbisik dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar sambil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan air matanya. "Aku berjanji akan mengumpulkan semuanya tanpa kegagalan."

_Aku berjanji akan membantumu mengumpulkan semua mata saudara sesukumu, 'kan? L_agi-lagi suara Kuroro terdengar pelan di dalam benaknya. Dia menahan keinginan untuk menangis. Dia tak akan menangis, tidak di depan pria itu. Dia akan kuat, Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau memegang janjimu," bisik Kurapika dalam suara yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah isakan.

_Aku memegang janjiku, Kurapika._

"...Brengsek," Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

Tanpa Kurapika ketahui, diam-diam Kuroro sudah mengamatinya selama dia bersandar di batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Pria itu tahu bahwa Kurapika sudah memerangi iblis di dalam dirinya; nafsunya untuk balas dendam, kebenciannya, dan semua emosi negatif yang telah dia 'kembangkan'; itulah bagaimana Kurapika menyebutnya, selama enam tahun. Terlalu mudah untuk menebak apa yang tengah direnungkan gadis itu. Dan lagi, masalah Kuroro mungkin lebih sederhana dari masalah Kurapika.

Dia telah mengabaikannya selama ini. Kebenciannya terhadap Ishtar; wanita yang dengan kehendaknya sendiri membesarkan Kuroro, berdasarkan atas keengganannya untuk mempelajari kebenaran. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu? Dia menutup kedua telinganya dan menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan apapun. Tidak, bahkan dia tidak memberi mereka satu kesempatan pun untuk menjelaskan; baik Hatsubaba maupun Ishtar. Dia meninggalkan mereka sebelum mereka bisa membela diri terhadap tuduhan Kuroro. Betapa memalukannya dirinya.

Kuroro menatap ke dalam hangatnya api di perkemahan mereka. Terlepas dari semua rasa bersalah dan ketidakpercayaannya terhadap kebodohannya ketika dia remaja dulu, dia masih tak berharap untuk pulang dan bertemu Ishtar saat ini. Umumnya itu yang akan dilakukan orang-orang biasa; pulang kepada orangtua mereka dan berkumpul kembali. Tidak, Kuroro tak akan melakukannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini, dan masalah di antara dirinya dan Ishtar bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Lagipula, Ishtar sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun. Sedikit lebih lama dari itu tak akan melukainya.

Kuroro menghentikan serentetan pemikirannya dan mendengus pahit.

_Aku masih tetap anak nakal yang egois, bukan? _Pikirnya.

_Aku tak bisa menerima betapa kau tidak berterimakasih pada ibu angkatmu. _Suara jengkel Kurapika ketika memarahinya saat itu. Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan berpikir.

_Kurasa aku menganggap gadis itu dengan apa adanya._ Dia mengangkat bahu.

_Hatinya...tak bisa dipulihkan_. Suara sedih Ishtar terdengar di kepalanya. Kuroro, dengan mata yang masih dipejamkan, mengernyit walaupun hanya sekilas ketika mengingat kata-kata itu. Ishtar mengatakan itu seolah-olah memang benar-benar mustahil dan seperti suatu keputusan akhir. Ketika Kuroro mendengarnya, memberikan kesan bahwa Kurapika adalah mainan rusak yang tak bisa diperbaiki. Kuroro tak menyukainya. Dia akan membuktikan pada Ishtar bahwa bukan itu masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroro merasakan seseorang menatapnya. Dia bahkan tak perlu mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Bukan hanya karena dia tahu bahwa hanya Kurapika satu-satunya manusia yang ada di daerah itu, namun dia sudah familiar dengan tatapan gadis itu, juga dengan mata Kurapika yang memelototi dirinya.

"Ya, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro, tak punya keinginan untuk melihat mata Kurapika yang bertanya-tanya. Tanpa sadar Kuroro tak ingin melihat mata Kurapika yang agak berwarna kemerahan; yang merupakan tanda bahwa gadis itu diam-diam menangis tadi. Kuroro merasa dirinya buruk kapanpun dia melihat mata Kurapika yang seperti itu; namun Kuroro tak pernah menyadarinya.

Kurapika terdiam sesaat, masih ragu apakah dia harus mengatakan pertanyaannya atau tidak. Beberapa hari yang lalu, keduanya merasa tak nyaman atas topik pembicaraan mengenai masa lalu yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Tapi nampaknya Kuroro mau mendengarkan Kurapika, maka gadis itu pun menanyakannya,

"Jadi kau tidak pernah tahu sampai sekarang?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar pelan.

"Tidak," hanya itu jawaban Kuroro. Dia tahu Kurapika bertanya tentang fakta bahwa Ishtar tak pernah bermaksud untuk membesarkannya menjadi pasukan elit.

"Aku bertaruh kau pun tak pernah ingin mencaritahu."

Kuroro tak menjawab; dan sikap ini dianggap Kurapika sebagai sebuah jawaban 'tidak.'

"Langsung pada kesimpulan. Bahkan seorang Kuroro Lucifer pun membuat kesalahan semacam itu," ejek Kurapika, bermaksud untuk membuat Kuroro kesal. "Dan terlebih lagi, perlu waktu sepuluh tahun untuk mengetahuinya!"

"Orang melakukan kesalahan, Kurapika." Kuroro menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar monoton.

"Itulah apa yang kita sebut dengan 'kebaikan dibalas kejahatan', dan kau akan membayarnya," komentar Kurapika secara terang-terangan.

_Aku sudah membayarnya, memilikimu sebagai penyiksa pribadiku_, pikir Kuroro pahit sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap ke atas.

"Sekarang setelah kau mengetahui kebenarannya, apakah kau akan merubah sikapmu terhadap Ishtar?"

"Jujur saja, berhentilah bertanya mengenai masalah yang tidak seharusnya kau ketahui," Kuroro bahkan tak mau repot untuk menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya atas sikap Kurapika yang keras kepala dengan memijit batang hidungnya. "Masalah ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Benar, tapi itu menggangguku. Aku...merasa kasihan padanya."

Suaranya terhenti begitu saja ketika ia menyadari kejengkelan Kuroro. Lalu mereka sama-sama diam. Kurapika bergeser lebih jauh ke dalam pelukan hangat Una. Kuroro, di lain pihak, masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau meminta maaf padanya," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata.

"...Aku akan memikirkannya."

Kurapika menoleh padanya dan memberi pria itu ekspresi wajahnya yang paling menunjukkan rasa terkejut dan tanpa sengaja tertangkap basah. Dia pikir Kuroro akan mengabaikannya atau membelalak padanya dengan peringatan untuk menyingkir dari segala urusannya. Kurapika tak pernah menduga Kuroro akan mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu sederhana (mengingat kalimat itu keluar dari seorang Kuroro Lucifer).

"Akankah nanti kau mengakuinya sebagai ibumu?" Kurapika bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Jangan paksakan keberuntunganmu, Nak," ucap Kuroro sambil mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Kali ini dia membuka matanya, sedikit memelototi Kurapika.

"Berhenti memanggilku Nak! Aku sudah berusia tujuh belas, dan akan segera berusia delapan belas tahun!" protes Kurapika sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Benar, aku lupa. Lagipula kau adalah anak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya," pria itu menyeringai sinis sambil melemparkan ranting kering ke dalam api. "Waktunya tidur, Nak."

"Oh, kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Kurapika berkata sambil menarik selimutnya dari dalam ransel dengan kasar, masih mematuhi pria itu walau dia marah. Tanpa perdebatan atau pertengkaran lebih jauh, keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan tidur.

* * *

><p>Kuroro baru tidur selama beberapa jam, ketika kehadiran seseorang membuatnya tersentak hingga membangunkan pria itu dari tidurnya. Dengan waspada, Kuroro bangun dan secara naluri langsung berada dalam kondisi Zetsu. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya, tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan. Api unggun sudah meredup bagaikan batu permata merah yang menyala, dan malam itu sungguh hening, kecuali suara jangkrik dan serangga lainnya.<p>

Kurapika masih tertidur lelap, namun Kuroro melihat bahwa Una sudah bangun. Dia hanya lelah seperti biasanya, tapi dia tak berani untuk bergeser khawatir akan membangunkan Kurapika, karena gadis itu tidur sangat dekat dengan Si Anak Unicorn.

Ketika Kuroro baru saja memutuskan bahwa itu hanyalah suatu paranoia sekilas, dia merasakannya. Tekanan yang bertambah besar dan berasal dari satu arah, tepat mengarah kepada dirinya dan Kurapika. Kuroro merasa mengenal aura kehadiran itu, niat membunuh dari sana pun muncul. Dengan cepat, dia melirik Una dan anak kuda itu sudah bersiap untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Kuroro dapat merasakan kekuatan Una membalas dan menyelimuti daerah di sekitar api unggun itu, membuat suatu penghalang di sekitar mereka.

_Jangan bernapas...atau bicara..._Una memberitahunya.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika, yang dengan bahagianya tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang muncul. Namun nampaknya_, _suara Una membangunkan Kurapika dari tidurnya. Ketika Kurapika membuka matanya, Kuroro melompat ke samping gadis itu...menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Terkejut, Kurapika berusaha untuk membalas namun Kuroro sudah menahan gerakannya dalam keadaan terbaring dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan. Kekuatannya melebihi Kurapika_, _maka jika Kurapika membalas pun sepertinya akan sia-sia saja_._

"Jangan bernapas," bisik Kuroro di telinga Kurapika, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

Tak memahami situasi itu, dan belum merasakan ketegangan Kuroro dan Una, Kurapika mencoba untuk bersantai namun tetap waspada. Itu hal yang sulit, karena suara serak Kuroro mendadak terdengar begitu nyaman di telinganya, meskipun ada ketegangan di dalamnya_._ Menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya, Kurapika memarahi dirinya sendiri karena pemikiran kasar yang tiba-tiba itu. Dengan patuh Kurapika menahan napasnya, namun Kuroro tetap tak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah gadis itu. Segera saja, mereka mendengar suara gemerisik semak-semak dan sebuah sosok keluar dari kedalaman hutan yang sangat gelap. Oh, astaga, betapa terkejutnya Kurapika ketika dia melihat sosok itu.

_Hisoka!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

Jika pria itu bertemu dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika, itu sudah menjadi hal yang buruk, tapi ditambah dengan kondisi di mana pelawak itu sedang berada dalam nafsu membunuhnya yang sangat dalam, keinginan untuk membunuh, sama saja dengan bencana besar. Kali ini Kurapika dengan keinginannya sendiri menahan napas sekuat-kuatnya. Bahkan dia tak berani untuk mengejang sedikitpun. Kuroro menatap ke depan sambil mengamati Hisoka melihat sekeliling tempat itu dengan matanya yang terlihat seperti kelaparan. Pandangan matanya terlihat seolah ia berada dalam pengaruh obat bius; seperti Hisoka yang biasanya ketika pria itu sedang dalam kesenangan melakukan pembunuhan.

"Aneh..." Badut gila itu bergumam. "…Aku bersumpah aku merasakan kehadiran mereka beberapa detik yang lalu di tempat ini…"

Dia melangkah mengelilingi tempat itu, seolah mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Postur tubuhnya mengerikan; dia membungkuk seperti seekor makhluk buas dan raut wajahnya menegang, membuat Kurapika merinding ketika melihatnya. Hisoka terlihat seperti pemangsa yang siap memangsa korban manapun yang dilihatnya.

"Di sini…," Dia bergumam sambil berhenti tepat di hadapan Kuroro, Kurapika dan Una.

Kaki Hisoka berada di sebelah rambut pirang Kurapika, dan tatapannya terlihat seperti bertemu pandang dengan Kuroro. Dari versi Hisoka, meskipun begitu, dia hanya menatap tanah kosong di bawahnya. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama, akhirnya Hisoka pergi dari tempat itu, bergumam kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan kupikir aku sudah menemukan hiburan…," gumam Hisoka sambil melangkah pergi.

Kuroro, Kurapika dan Una masih mempertahankan posisi mereka selama beberapa detik hingga mereka yakin bahwa Hisoka sudah meninggalkan tempat itu dan tak bisa mendengar mereka bertiga.

_Pergi…_ akhirnya Una berbisik dan menarik kembali penghalangnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Hisoka di sini?" Kurapika berbisik, masih takut bila kemungkinan Hisoka bisa mendengar suaranya dan dia kembalimendatangi mereka.

"Aku lebih suka jika mencari tahu sendiri," Kuroro menjawab sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Kurapika.

Bahkan tanpa mereka mengatakannya, keduanya tahu bencana seperti apa yang akan dialami jika mereka bertemu dengan Hisoka yang sedang berada dalam _mood _seperti itu. Dia akan mengabaikan penjelasan mereka dan hanya akan memaksa untuk bertarung. Melihat dari kondisi Kuroro dan Kurapika, tentu tidak menguntungkan. Hisoka adalah tipe lawan di mana seseorang harus berkelahi dengan kekuatan penuh, bahkan Kuroro pun tahu akan hal ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" desis Kuapika.

Dengan patuh, Kuroro bangkit dan membiarkan Kurapika duduk tegak. Dia merilekskan otot-ototnya yang lelah, karena terus berada di atas Kurapika tadi, ketikaHisoka berkeliling di sekitar perkemahan mereka.

"Pasti aku akan memar_,_" gumam Kurapika sambil memijit bahu dan lengannya.

Sambil merilekskan diri, dia melihat Una masih sedikit gemetar karena aura membunuh yang begitu terasa ketika Hisoka ada di sana tadi. Kuroro mencondongkan badan ke arah kuda itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Una meringkik pelan dan menggerakkan hidungnya ke dekat Kuroro.

"Hisoka pasti membuatnya takut," komentar Kurapika saat melihat Una yang gugup dan gelisah_._

"Anak mana pun akan mengompol di celana ketika melihat Hisoka dalam kondisi seperti itu," ucap Kuroro santai sambil terus membelai surai Una.

"Bahkan aku harus mengakui, Hisoka membuatku takut dari waktu ke waktu." Tanpa sadar Kurapika bergidik ketika teringat akan tatapan lapar yang ditujukan padanya dalam kondisi seperti tadi.

"Aku tak akan menenangkanmu seperti yang sedang kulakukan pada Una," Kuroro berkata, dia menyeringai nakal sambil lebih mencondongkan badannya pada Una yang menikmati perhatiannya.

"Biar untuknya saja. Aku tak butuh!" bentak Kurapika dengan kejamnya.

"Benarkah?" Pria itu terus menggoda Kurapika dengan sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan.

Tak menemukan cara yang bagus untuk membuat Kuroro berhenti, Kurapika memutuskan untuk diam dan mengutuk pria itu di dalam hati. Itu akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari godaan Kuroro selanjutnya yang pasti akan membuat gadis itu malu, seperti yang dia pelajari dari sejumlah pengalaman dulu. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu muncul di benak Kurapika.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hisoka...," dia mulai bicara. "Gon dan Killua memberitahuku sesuatu tentang keberadaan Hisoka di Pulau Greed mencari seorang Pengangkat Nen untukmu. Jadi akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesempatannya untuk bertarung denganmu?"

"Ya," Kuroro menjawab dengan ramah.

"Siapa yang kalah?" tanya Kurapika langsung.

Di dalam hatinya, Kurapika tahu siapa pemenangnya. Hisoka akan membunuh lawannya ketika dia selesai bermain-main bersama mereka, dan jika Kuroro masih hidup dan beraktivitas seperti biasa, yah...artinya hanya satu. Meski demikian, merupakan hal yang logis jika Kuroro menghabisi Hisoka, karena badut gila itu sudah berulangkali menjerumuskannya ke dalam situasi yang tidak baik. Pertama, dia mengkhianati Genei Ryodan untuk Kurapika dan mungkin Kuroro akan kehilangan nyawanya jika Gon dan Killua tidak tertangkap oleh para anak buahnya. Lalu, Kuroro pun bisa menjadi tak terduga di waktu seperti itu. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Perlukah kau bertanya?" Kuroro berkata dengan cara yang angkuh.

Kurapika merengut padanya karena sikap angkuh Kuroro yang menjengkelkan. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menjadi tidak tertarik akan topik tersebut.

"Rasanya aku akan tidur sekarang," Kurapika berkata sambil menghela napas. Benar-benar, berdebat dengan Kuroro hanya membuatnya lelah.

"Tak masalah untukku." Kuroro mengangkat bahu, tapi dia tak kembali ke posisinya semula. Kuroro berbaring di samping Una setelah membelai surai anak kuda itu yang berwarna keperakan beberapa kali; seolah mencoba menenangkan Una lagi.

_Tidurlah di dekatku._ Anak Unicorn itu memohon, suaranya terdengar pelan dan lemah.

Sebenarnya, Kurapika sudah siap untuk menggeser tempatnya dan tidur di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Kuroro, namun mendengar permohonan Una, dia tak sampai hati menolaknya. Lagipula, sihir Una-lah yang menyelamatkan mereka dari masalah besar. Maka Kurapika pun menoleransi keberadaan Kuroro yang berada dekat dengannya. Dia tidur dan mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu berkumpul di dekat Unauntuk membuatnya nyaman, karena Una masih trauma dengan kehadiran Hisoka yang mengancam.

* * *

><p>"Hal itu masih menggangguku...," Kurapika mulai bicara dengan suara pelan. "...Tentang masalah anak..." Kali ini bahkan suaranya menjadi lebih pelan.<p>

Mereka masih berjalan melintasi hutan, namun saat kanopi pepohonan menipis, mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah dekat dengan jalan keluar dari hutan itu, dan dekat ke pemukiman.

"...Aku cukup yakin kau tidak hamil," Kuroro menanggapi dengan canggung sambil melirik Una. Kuda itu masih bersikap normal di sekitar Kurapika, yang berarti pendapat Kuroro benar.

"...Tetap saja...," Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terasa seperti membakar wajahnya.

"Dia bilang 'ketika anak itu lahir' tanpa mengatakan bagaimana dan kapan akan terjadi. Santailah sedikit, Kurapika. Kau TIDAK hamil." Kuroro menghela napas. "Bahkan dia tak mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang akan melahirkan anak itu."

Tapi apa lagi yang bisa terpikir oleh Kurapika? Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak lahir tanpa ada seorang ibu untuk melahirkannya? Kalaupun ada, Kurapika satu-satunya orang yang bisa melahirkan karena dia satu-satunya perempuan di sini...Tunggu sebentar.

"Mungkinkah itu Una...?"

"Dia hanya seekor anak kuda, jangan berharap terlalu banyak."

"Baik, _mungkin_ aku yang akan melahirkan anak itu, yah semoga saja bukan, tapi siapa yang akan menjadi ayahnya? Aku bukan Bunda Maria," Kurapika berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya karena putus asa.

Kuroro berbalik menatapnya, dan dia memberikan sebuah seringai lebar. Itu adalah seringai yang menimbulkan kengerian hingga ke tulang sumsum Kurapika, bukan karena hal yang mengerikan atau menggertak dari seringaian itu, tapi karena hal lain.

"Bukan kau." Kurapika berkata dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan, penuh dengan rasa takut.

"Tak ada yang bilang begitu," jawab Kuroro sambil berbalik kembali, seringai itu masih nampak di wajah pucatnya.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melahirkan anakmu," desis Kurapika geram.

"Benarkah? Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau katakan. Itu bisa menjadi bumerang bagimu," Kuroro menakut-nakuti gadis itu.

Oh, betapa tergodanya Kurapika untuk mengeluarkan rantainya dan menghujamkan mata pisau rantainya itu tepat ke jantung Kuroro dan menghabisinya saat ini juga. Namun akhirnya Kurapika menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia melakukan hal itu berulangkali hingga pikirannya sudah terasa tenang. Kuroro, di lain pihak, masih menampakkan seringai senang di wajahnya yang biasanya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

_Keluar._ Una tiba-tiba mengumumkan.

Benar saja, ketika Kurapika menengadah dia bisa melihat akhir dari hutan itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Bahkan mereka bisa melihat pinggiran kota yang berada di luar hutan. Lalu mereka mempercepat langkah menuju ke sana, dengan kekuatan baru yang datang dari pemikiran bahwa mereka akan berkumpul lagi dengan pemukiman di sana.

"Kurapika," Kuroro tiba-tiba berkata, ketika mereka melangkah menuju ke luar hutan.

Kurapika menatap pria itu tepat di matanya. Dengan keseriusan di nada suara Kuroro, Kurapika tahu dia harus memperhatikannya.

"Ketika kita sudah selesai dengan...semua masalah mengenai belenggu gaib ini, kau bebas untuk berusaha mendapatkanpembalasanmu dariku."

"Apa?" Kurapika langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu dan Kuroro pun harus terpaksa berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatapnya. Kurapika tengah memandangi Kuroro dengan tatapannya yang paling menyiratkan keraguan dan seolah mengatakan aku-tak-bisa-mempercayai-pendengaranku-saat-ini-walau-aku-percaya-pendengaranku-masih-sempurna.

"Itu hakmu," Kuroro berkata tanpa ragu. "Lagipula, mungkin aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika aku menjadi dirimu."

Kurapika mengernyit menatapnya. Kuroro bersikap aneh dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak biasa akhir-akhir ini, terutama setelah mereka meninggalkan gua tempat tinggal Phoenix. Pertama, dia menjadi lebih jujur padanya terutama tentang pikiran dan perasaannya. Itu membuat Kurapika tak nyaman, karena itu artinya Kuroro mulai terbuka padanya. Hal ini membuat Kurapika takut; Kurapika takut dia akan menerima pria itu. Apakah mengunjungi masa lalunya berpengaruh bagi Kuroro?

"Tapi ketika saat itu tiba, jangan harap aku akan menanggapinya dengan mudah," dia melemparkan senyum lebarnya dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hmph! Silakan saja," Kurapika mendengus ketika mereka berderap melangkah ke kota.

Kuroro berbicara dengan jujur_, _sungguh_,_ kini Kurapika berpendapat bahwa Kuroro yang sekarang lebih baik. Setidaknya dia bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria itu.

* * *

><p>Hiruk pikuk kota semakin terasa aneh bagi Kurapika. Dia menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan bersama Kuroro bepergian melintasi daerah yang tidak mereka kenal dan tempat terpencil dengan tujuan untuk bertemu beberapa makhluk ajaib. Kali ini, mereka harus mengisi persediaan, karena sudah mulai menipis. Una tetap tinggal di hutan, karena dia tak bisa pergi ke kota yang penuh dengan ketidakmurnian. Dia akan menunggu Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan sabar di sana.<p>

"Aku sudah berpikir," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Kuroro santai. Akhir-akhir ini, suasana di sekitar mereka sudah lebih mudah dan mereka pun bercakap-cakap lebih sering seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

"Jika kita mengumpulkan Mata Merah, bukankah seharusnya kita menemukan tempat penyimpanan? Lagipula semuanya ada 36 pasang..."

"Benar," Kuroro mengangguk. Dia pun memikirkan hal itu. "Ada beberapa pilihan. Apakah kita tinggalkan Mata Merah bersama para anggota Laba-laba—"

"Tidak. Coret pilihan itu," Kurapika langsung menyela.

"Atau kita temukan tempat kita sendiri untuk menyimpannya tapi keamanannya dipertanyakan jadi mungkin kita pun harus mencoret pilihan ini. Atau kita bisa menyimpannya di Ryuusei-gai."

"Aku tak mau sering pulang pergi ke tempat terpencil itu," Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu melelahkan_._"

"Aku pun begitu. Pilihan terakhir adalah...kita simpan semua Mata Merah itu di Penginapan Prancing Pony."

"Di tempat Fino? Kita sudah terlalu membuatnya repot, kita tak bisa merepotkannya lebih dari itu," Kurapika mulai protes.

"Jadi pilihan apa yang _kau_ punya?" Kuroro balik bertanya.

Kurapika terdiam, karena dia tahu bahwa dia tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik dari semua pilihan yang ditawarkan Kuroro. Dari semua pilihan yang ada, sepertinya tempat Fino adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Yah...," Kurapika mulai bicara lagi, namun sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar menyela ucapannya.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika menengok ke sekitarnya, mencoba menemukan pemilik suara itu. Aneh, dia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya sudah lama.

"Kurapika, benarkah ini kau?" suara itu terdengar lebih dekat sekarang.

Ketika Kurapika berbalik dan akhirnya matanya tertuju pada si pemilik suara, wajah gadis itu pun memucat. Kuroro menyadari hal ini dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran.

"Ha-Hanzo?"

Dari semua orang yang ada, sekarang Hanzo-yang-banyak-bicara muncul di hadapan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Hei, aku tak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku berusaha menghubungimu sejak lama tapi teleponmu mati. Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat," Hanzo menghujani Kurapika dengan banyak pertanyaan dan kalimat sambil menghampiri gadis itu dengan senyuman nampak di wajahnya yang muda.

"Aku—aku baik," Kurapika tergagap, gagal menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Hm...kau terlihat berbeda...Suaramu lebih..." Kedua alis matanya mengernyit ketika dia mulai berpikir. Dia mengamati Kurapika secara mendetail, sebelum akhirnya menyadari : "Kau memakai pakaian perempuan!"

"Aku perempuan, Hanzo. Aku harus menyamar sebagai laki-laki selama Ujian Hunter, dan tak ada kondisi yang mengharuskanku untuk mengatakan apa alasan di balik itu. Jadi, kau bilang kau mencariku 'kan? Untuk keperluan apa?" Dengan cepat Kurapika memberitahu Hanzo_._

"Hah? Oh ya! Hampir saja lupa. Kau tahu, ada Museum Nasional baru di negaraku. Sangat menakjubkan. Datang dan lihatlah sendiri. Karena aku tahu seperti apa dirimu, kurasa kau pasti ingin melihat-lihat. Jadi aku akan memberimu undangan." Hanzo sepertinya lupa tentang kenyataan bahwa Kurapika seorang perempuan sekarang dan mulai mengoceh tentang Museum Nasional.

Hanzo menggeledah sakunya dan mengambil selembar kartu undangan. Dia menyodorkannya pada Kurapika, yang masih waspada namun sudah mulai tenang.

"Apakah undangan ini benar-benar penting? Apa acaranya benar-benar bergengsi?" Kurapika mengamati undangan itu sekilas.

"Tentu saja! Museum ini akan menjadi museum terbaik di seluruh dunia! Ada banyak barang antik dan artifak langka disimpan di sana; barang-barang yang tak akan pernah kautemukan di tempat lain tapi kau akan menemukannya di museum ini. Sungguh, kau harus melihatnya!" Hanzo berkata dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku juga memiliki undangan itu?" Kuroro tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

Kurapika menoleh dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Hanzo, di lain pihak, terlihat seperti dia baru melihat pria yang berdiri dekat di belakang Kurapika untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau...Temanmu, Kurapika?" Hanzo bertanya pada Kurapika.

"Mm...bisa dibilang begitu," Kurapika menjawab dengan malas dan menggertakkan giginya, karena dia bisa merasakan Kuroro tersenyum senang di belakangnya.

"Aku tertarik pada benda-benda langka dan artifak. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengagumi harta karun negaramu juga. Itu merupakan kebanggaan untukku," Kuroro berkata dengan sopan.

"Oh, justru aku yang bangga! Ini, ambillah satu!" Hanzo bergegas mengambil undangan lagi dan memberikannya pada Kuroro.

"Tanggal dan tempatnya ada di situ. Jika kalian perlu bantuan mengenai akomodasi, kalian serahkan saja padaku. Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku punya acara lain untuk kuhadiri. Sampai jumpa, Kurapika." Hanzo sudah berbalik untuk melangkah pergi, tapi kemudian di pertengahan jalan dia berhenti dan menambahkan, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kurasa Gon, Killua dan Leorio juga akan datang. Mungkin kita akan memiliki acara reuni yang menyenangkan, ya? Sampai nanti."

Setelah berkata begitu, Hanzo melambaikan tangan pada Kuroro dan Kurapika lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan. Kurapika berdiri mematung, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kemudian.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang bertemu dengannya," Kuroro berkomentar.

"Hanzo banyak bicara; bibirnya benar-benar tak bisa direm. Aku tak mau dia mengetahui apapun yang berkaitan dengan situasi yang kita alami," Kurapika berkata dengan datar. "Bencana besar kalau Hanzo sampai menyebarkan berita tentang kita."

"Kurasa begitu," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya, dan mereka kembali berjalan di antara kerumunan. Secara pribadi, Kuroro adalah tipe orang yang ingin menghindari masalah dan gosip yang tidak perlu. Dia sungguh menghargai privasi, dan dia yakin Kurapika pun begitu.

"Aku benar. Nostrad tidak mengumumkan kematianku," gumam Kurapika.

"Tak heran kenapa pria tadi tidak terlihat terkejut mendapati dirimu di sini, hidup dan bersikap seperti biasanya," Kuroro mengangguk. Hal itu mengganggunya sejak awal.

"Aku tak mengira…," Kurapika berkata lagi dengan suara pelan. "Merupakan ide yang bagus untuk datang ke acara itu, baik diundang maupun tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Kupikir pergi ke negara lain merupakan perubahan yang bagus," ucap Kuroro.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Gon, Killua dan LEORIO juga akan ada di sana. Mereka akan membuat keributan besar, ketika kita bertemu dengan mereka semua. LAGI."

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian di Penginapan Prancing Pony waktu itu?" Kuroro bertanya.

"...Ya...Di samping itu, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan. Kita punya masalah mendesak untuk diatasi," ucap Kurapika tegas dengan yakin.

"Benar. Lalu, apakah akan lain jika aku memberitahumu bahwa tujuan kita selanjutnya tepatnya adalah negara temanmu itu?"

Kurapika segera menoleh dan menatap dalam-dalam pria yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya itu. Bahkan tanpa Kurapika menanyakannya, Kuroro tahu apa yang ditanyakan gadis itu melalui matanya yang sebiru samudera.

"Museum Nasional yang tadi dibicarakan temanmu," dengan santai Kuroro menjelaskan, "Adalah tempat di mana benda yang kauinginkan berada."

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dalam bisikan yang lemah namun intens,

"Mata Merah."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN :

Balasan review chapter lalu :

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Apa yang dikatakan Kuroro tentang omongan Phoenix itu, udah tau 'kan gimana? Hehe! *smirk*

**Kay Lusyifniyx :**

Kay juga ikutin terus ya xD

**October Lynx :**

Umm...okay, this time I tried to edit this more than once...although I was a little bit too rush yesterday *grin*

I hope my translation will be better in each chapter.

Thanks a lot Oct *wink*

**Sends :**

*twitch* Musnahkan Sends sesuai permintaan ==

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Mana updatenyaaaaaaaaa Dx

**Ayren Christy Caddi :**

Hello there xD

Yup, phoenix itu emang keren...suka Four Daughters of Armian ga? Yang putri bungsunya itu nanti jadi phoenix...

**fadya gumaida :**

Hmm...kita tunggu aja apa maksudnya ya, pastinya chapter depan adalah salah satu chapter favoritku juga *wink*

**Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :**

Hoi hoi hoi! Ujung nickname-nya ganti nih? Hehe!

Makasih...semoga chapter ini pun cukup memuaskan dan jangan lewatkan chapter selanjutnya ya...

* * *

><p>Review please...^^<p> 


	16. Onsen!

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**16 : ONSEN!**

* * *

><p>Kurapika melihat keluar melalui jendela yang besar dan tebal di balon udara itu, memandangi kota yang dinaungi awan mendung yang tipis. Dia akan mengumpulkan Mata Merah lainnya, dan tentu saja bersama Kuroro Lucifer. Belenggu gaib itu masih mengganggu, dan walaupun dia ingin menyangkalnya, Kurapika harus mengakui bahwa memiliki ruang pribadi yang lebarnya terus bertambah merupakan perubahan bagus yang bisa ia miliki. Contohnya, pada saat ini, mereka sedang duduk saling berhadapan, keduanya duduk di sofa mewah yang terdapat di kelas bisnis balon udara itu.<p>

"Tak biasanya kau mau mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk mendapatkan kamar pribadi ini," Kurapika berkata dengan sedikit rasa ingin tahu terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Yah, tepatnya aku bukan orang yang boros, dan aku juga bukan orang yang kikir," Kuroro mengangkat bahu sambil meletakkan gelas anggurnya. "Walau akan menakjubkan jika kita menggunakan Lisensi Hunter-mu tadi; kita bisa mendapatkan lebih dari ini."

"Maaf ya, Lisensi Hunter-ku benar-benar tak berguna lagi sejak waktu itu kau memalsukan kematianku dengan sangat brilian. Aku tak akan mengambil resiko ditemukan Nostrad dengan menggunakan lisensi itu walaupun hanya sekali! Siapapun yang memiliki Lisensi Hunter dan uang yang cukup, bisa melacak pengguna lisensi mereka di seluruh dunia," protes Kurapika.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Shalnark sudah memberitahukan itu semua padaku," dia bersandar kembali ke sofa yang nyaman itu dan bersantai.

"Tapi aku penasaran...Kenapa kau tidak mendapatkan Lisensi Hunter untukmu sendiri? Semua ujiannya pasti akan sangat mudah bagimu," Kurapika bertanya sambil mengernyit.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya. Di samping itu, bergabung dengan Organisasi Hunter akan membuat namamu tercatat. Aku berasal dari Ryuusei-gai, jadi tidak seperti dirimu dan Shalnark, secara politis aku tidak ada. Aku lebih memilih namaku tidak tercatat di manapun. Aku menghargai kerahasiaan dan kemandirian." Dia menyeringai lebar kepada Kurapika. "Lagipula, baik dengan atau tanpa Lisensi Hunter, aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan."

"Betapa angkuhnya."

Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel dan menoleh untuk melihat ke bawah, ke arah pemukiman di luar sana. Kuroro benar, tentu saja. Dia melebihi kualifikasi untuk menjadi seorang Hunter, dan sudah jelas dia mampu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, tak peduli betapa alasannya sukar dimengerti dan betapa sulitnya mendapatkan keinginannya itu. Pikirannya kemudian beralih ke masalah tertentu yang baru saja mereka selesaikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apakah Fino akan baik-baik saja?" tanpa sadar Kurapika bergumam.

"Pasti," Kuroro menyesap anggurnya lagi. "Kita sudah menjelaskan semua padanya dan dia terlihat gembira."

Gadis itu menghela napas lagi, kali ini dia merasa kesal karena sikap Kuroro yang tenang. Kurapika tahu mungkin Kuroro hanya memperhitungkan semuanya, tapi tetap saja hal itu mengesalkan, melihatnya begitu bebas dan santai. Sejujurnya, hal itu membuatnya rendah diri dan tidak siap.

* * *

><p>Seperti kata Kuroro; beberapa hari yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menyimpan Mata Merah untuk sementara waktu di Penginapan Prancing Pony. Mereka pergi ke sana, menyapa pemilik penginapan itu dengan sopan, dan menyeret Fino ke salah satu kamar memberitahukan semua mengenai kondisi mereka pada gadis itu. Tindakan yang berani, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Daripada membuang waktu dengan berbasa-basi, seperti yang Kuroro katakan, mereka harus langsung ke inti masalahnya. Namun mereka menghilangkan bagian cerita mengenai Nen. Waktunya tidak cukup saat itu, sehingga mereka tidak menjelaskan tentang Nen dan segala yang berkaitan dengan hal itu kepada Fino, walaupun Kurapika berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mengajari Fino tentang Nen suatu hari nanti.<p>

"Aku mengerti. Jadi itu alasannya...," Fino mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Gadis itu tidak terlihat ketakutan, dan Kurapika takjub dibuatnya. Dia menduga Fino akan bereaksi hebat mengenai masalah jin dan belenggu gaib, mengingat Fino adalah seorang gadis desa.

"Jadi, mana barang-barang kalian yang harus kusimpan?" Fino bertanya.

"Ini," Kuroro menunjukkan gadis itu beberapa pasang bola mata yang mengapung di dalam tempatnya, dan seperti yang telah diperkirakan sebelumnya, Fino menjerit kencang.

"MATA?!"

Kurapika menghela napas, bahunya terkulai lemah. Dia tak pernah suka jika harus bercerita tentang sukunya lagi dan lagi. "Yah, begini..." Lalu dengan singkat Kurapika memberitahukan kisah dan tujuannya mengumpulkan semua 36 pasang Mata Merah itu, walau dia tidak mengatakan bahwa Kuroro-lah yang membunuh sukunya.

"Oh, aku mengerti," Fino berkata dengan suara yang lebih tenang, namun wajahnya terlihat muram. "Aku betul-betul menyesal atas rasa kesedihanmu. Itu sungguh tugas yang menakutkan, Kurapika. Kau beruntung memiliki Kuroro di sampingmu."

"Ya, sangat beruntung," Kurapika bergumam dengan sinis sambil melirik pria itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Tapi aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Fino."

"Bukan masalah!" Fino tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, mengenyahkan rasa tak enak Kurapika terhadapnya. "Lagipula, aku senang kau mempercayaiku."

Dan itulah ceritanya bagaimana mereka bisa menyimpan tiga pasang Mata Merah di Penginapan milik Fino.

* * *

><p>"Lagipula...," Kuroro tiba-tiba menambahkan. Hal ini menarik perhatian Kurapika dan gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu kata-kata Kuroro selanjutnya. "Ini juga merupakan tindakan pengamanan."<p>

"Tindakan pengamanan?" Kedua alis mata Kurapika langsung mengernyit.

"Kurasa ini merupakan cara terbaik untuk menempatkanmu dan Nobunaga di ruangan yang terpisah. Aku tak mau kalian berdua terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang sia-sia, seperti sebelumnya."

Ketika Nobunaga mendapati Kurapika bersama Kuroro di bandara, dia hampir menerjang tenggorokan gadis itu dengan katana miliknya. Untunglah ada Machi di sana, maka dia menyeret pria itu kembali sebelum bisa menimbulkan petaka lainnya dan memberi lebih banyak masalah bagi Danchou mereka. Kurapika, di lain pihak, membuat Nobunaga sulit...mencemooh pria itu dengan tatapan menghina secara terang-terangan. Kuroro harus menyeret gadis itu pergi sebelum dia menyerang Nobunaga secara lisan dengan komentarnya yang paling pedas dan memperburuk situasi.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak untuk pertimbanganmu yang begitu murah hati," Kurapika berkata dengan sengit sambil bersandar di sofa.

"Bukan masalah. Aku pun melakukannya demi kebaikanku sendiri."

Kuroro meletakkan salah satu kakinya di atas lututnya yang lain dan sepenuhnya bersantai. Sebenarnya, jika dia berada di tempat yang sama dengan Nobunaga saat ini, Nobunaga akan tanpa henti memberikan komentar sinis tentang Kurapika, dan Kuroro tidak menyukainya; tidak sama sekali. Dia sudah mengenal Si Pengguna Rantai lebih dari orang lain, dan dia tahu bahwa Kurapika adalah rekan yang bisa memberikan persetujuan jika ditangani dengan benar; abaikan kebiasaannya yang sinis. Sebenarnya dia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama gadis itu.

"Berbicara tentang itu, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka ikut serta?"

"Mereka memaksa untuk datang. Di samping itu, aku dengar Desa Awan Tersembunyi seharusnya adalah kampung halaman Nobunaga dan Machi."

"Kupikir mereka dilahirkan di Ryuusei-gai?" Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Mereka ada di antara bayi-bayi yang dibuang di kota itu," Kuroro berkata dengan sikap biasa, seolah apa yang ia katakan bukanlah masalah besar.

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kurapika. Secara teknis, Nobunaga adalah salah seorang dari anggota Laba-laba yang sangat dibencinya, tapi setelah mendengar kenyataan kecil ini, dia tak bisa untuk tidak sedikit merasakan simpati. Yah, dia akan menoleransi orang-orang itu untuk saat ini. Lagipula, mereka sekarang mengunjungi kampung halaman setelah sekian lama.

"Biarkan mereka bepergian, sesekali saja," Kuroro menambahkan sambil menyesap anggurnya.

"Bukankah kalian selalu bepergian?" Kurapika berkata dengan sedikit mendengus.

"Yah, kurasa begitu…" Dia terkekeh sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, mungkin kita akan membutuhkan mereka untuk menyamar ketika akan mengambil Mata Merah apapun yang terjadi."

"Pembohong. Kau hanya ingin menjarah tempat itu," ucap Kurapika dengan sikap mengejek, dan membuat Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Mungkin dia memang sudah menerima Kuroro sebagai seseorang; berada di sampingnya secara terus-menerus dan hal itu sudah berlangsung selama beberapa bulan lamanya, tapi dia masih membenci Genei Ryodan sebagai sebuah kelompok.

"Aku bukan orang yang begitu sombong. Ini acara _grand opening_ Museum Nasional, pasti kau bisa membayangkan akan seketat apa keamanannya?"

"Apa ini? Apa kau sedang mengatakan bahwa kau menggerakkan seluruh anggota hanya untuk membantuku mendapatkan Mata Merah?" Kurapika bertanya seolah tak percaya. Yang benar saja, pria di hadapannya ini terus membuatnya terkejut dengan sikapnya yang aneh dan pola sikapnya yang luar biasa. Ataukah memang hanya Kurapika yang tidak siap menerima kebaikannya?

"Kau bisa bilang begitu," Kuroro mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak ada masalah besar. "Aku berjanji padamu untuk mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah, bukan?"

Kuroro mungkin tidak memperhatikan, karena dia tengah menyibukkan diri mengagumi pemandangan di luar balon udara, namun Kurapika langsung diam ketika mendengar pria itu mengatakan janji tersebut. Dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari dalam benaknya, kapanpun dia merasa putus asa melalui tugas-tugas membahayakan dengan pergi berkeliling dunia untuk mengumpulkan setiap pasang Mata Merah yang berharga.

_Sungguh, aku tidak memahami pria ini…_, batinnya ingin tahu.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Kurapika! Selamat datang di Desa Awan Tersembunyi, kampung halamanku!" Hanzo menyapa Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan tangan terbuka.<p>

"Terima kasih sudah menjemput kami, Hanzo," Kurapika berkata dengan sopan. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu dengan mengurus semuanya selama kami di sini."

"Oh, bukan masalah! Semuanya sudah selesai dan siap melayanimu, Nyonya!" Dia berkata sambil menaikkan jempol tangannya.

Kuroro dan Kurapika saling lirik. Diam-diam keduanya berpendapat sama, bahwa dengan cepat Hanzo sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa Kurapika adalah perempuan dan dia menganggapnya lemah. Ketika mereka tiba di bandara, hari sudah malam.

"Pembukaannya dua malam lagi. Aku meminta kalian datang lebih awal karena akan ada festival dan bazar sebelum acara itu. Maka aku berpikir untuk mempersilakan kalian merasakan bagaimana festival di sini. Kalian pun harus mencoba onsen-nya (Pemandian Air Panas)! Aku sudah memesan sebuah kamar di Ryokan (penginapan tradisional Jepang dengan pemandian air panas) terbaik di sekitar sini," Hanzo terus mengoceh.

Ketika pria itu menyebutkan tentang Onsen, Kurapika terdiam. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak masuk akal, dia punya firasat buruk ketika mendengar kata itu. Tiba-tiba, Nobunaga bergegas maju dan mencengkeram tangan Hanzo.

"Kau penduduk sini? Beritahu aku lebih banyak tentang tempat ini! Ini juga kampung halamanku, tapi aku baru pertama kali ke sini," samurai itu berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Rasanya senang berada di rumah, bukan? Kalau begitu, ikut aku! Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling untuk memuaskan hatimu!" Hanzo menjawab dengan antusiasme yang sama.

"Baiklah, Danchou, aku ijin dulu sebentar!" Si Samurai tersenyum lebar pada Kuroro, tapi menoleh ke arah Kurapika dan memberinya tatapan tajam. "Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau berbuat macam-macam, Anak Nakal!"

Kemudian, kedua pria itu berlalu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan, tenggelam dalam antusiasme dunia kecil mereka. Kurapika senang jika Nobunaga pergi sesekali, karena samurai itu memelototinya sepanjang waktu sambil menggenggam erat gagang katana miliknya, siap menyerang Kurapika dalam kesempatan apapun. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, tapi Kuroro hanya terkekeh geli.

"Itu bagus untuknya," ia berkata. "Machi, apa kau juga tidak ingin pergi?" tanya Kuroro sambil menoleh pada wanita itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik," ucap Machi dengan acuh tak acuh. Yang penting baginya adalah apapun yang berkaitan dengan Danchou-nya dan Genei Ryodan. Selain kedua hal itu, tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Kurapika melirik Kuroro sekilas, sebelum akhirnya pria itu memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapannya yang bertanya-tanya. Saat itu Kurapika merasakan kepedulian di nada suara Kuroro. Kurapika tahu bahwa Kuroro Lucifer peduli pada orang-orang di dalam kelompoknya, tapi dia tidak menduga bahwa pria itu akan bersikap sedemikian baiknya. Ini terasa mengganggu, tapi kenapa Kurapika merasa familiar dengan sikap itu?

"Danchou," Shalnark memanggil, bermaksud menanyakan perintah selanjutnya.

_Ah, benar. Kita punya masalah di sini..._Kurapika rasanya ingin menepuk keningnya karena jengkel, tapi dia menahan diri. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil berbalik, seperti yang dilakukan Kuroro.

Berdiri di tengah-tengah bandara, tepat di depan bagian imigrasi, seluruh anggota Genei Ryodan hadir. Ya. Setiap. Anggota. Jika Kurapika diminta untuk menamai kondisi ini dengan satu kata saja, sudah pasti dia akan mengatakan BENCANA. Tidak hanya karena mereka semua mengenakan pakaian yang mencolok, tapi sikap mereka pun tidak lebih baik dari penampilannya. Selain itu mereka juga tidak punya bawaan apapun. Kuroro merasakan kegelisahan Kurapika karena keberadaan Ryodan di sekelilingnya, maka dia memberi mereka perintahnya yang biasa :

"Bubar."

Dengan satu kata itu, seluruh anggota Ryodan lenyap dari sana, masing-masing pergi secara terpisah.

_Betapa efektifnya, _dengan enggan Kurapika mengakui. Genei Ryodan, walaupun terdiri dari penipu dan penjahat, tapi sangat tertib dab efektif, tidak seperti kelompok lainnya. Dan ini hanya mungkin terjadi di bawah kepemimpinan Kuroro Lucifer, dan Kurapika tahu sepenuhnya bahwa Kuroro mungkin akan menjadi Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba selamanya; tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"Kita pergi ke penginapan sekarang?" Kuroro bertanya dengan ramah.

"Ya...," jawab Kurapika dengan murung.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku...," Dia enggan mengatakannya, karena rasa ketakutannya yang tidak masuk akal yang mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan jika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. "...punya firasat buruk mengenai penginapan ini."

* * *

><p>"Kupikir begitu," Kurapika bergumam sambil menahan napasnya.<p>

Kuroro harus sependapat bahwa semua tidak penuh warna seperti seharusnya. Tidak, ralat itu, semua menjadi terlalu berwarna dengan semua keributan yang sudah bisa diduga sebelumnya.

"Kurapika!" Suara kekanak-kanakkan yang tak diragukan lagi adalah milik seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam dengan gaya _spike_ di seberang lobi hotel.

Gon bergegas meninggalkan _counter _resepsionis, meninggalkan kedua orang temannya yang lain, dan tergelincir lalu berhenti di hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika ingin pergi, masih merasa tak enak, tapi dia tahu tindakan itu hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Jadi, dia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Gon, sudah lama ya," gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ya! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gon, dengan antusiasme yang berkobar dan benar-benar polos, hingga Kurapika tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebih berseri-seri sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya ramah. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lainnya?"

"Tetap aktif dan hidup seperti seharusnya," kali ini suara lain yang menjawabnya.

Kurapika mendongak dan mendapati Killua berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke arah mereka. Dia berhenti di hadapan mereka, di samping Gon, dan menatap Kurapika sejenak.

"Yo," dia berkata sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan santai, sikap yang dia tunjukkan ketika menyapa seseorang.

"Killua," Kurapika menyebut namanya, sedikit merasa aneh. Dia masih ingat kemarahan Killua dulu. Itu adalah kenangan yang tak mungkin dia lupakan.

"Kulihat hubungan kalian baik," kata Killua datar. Sejenak dia menatap Kuroro dengan tajam, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

"Cemburu?" Kuroro tak tahan untuk tidak menyerukan kata itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam sakunya dengan santai. Kurapika akan mengomentarinya nanti, Kuroro yakin akan hal itu.

Terkejut, Killua berkedip dan mulutnya menganga tapi dia segera kembali ke raut wajahnya yang biasa dan menatap Kuroro dalam-dalam. Kurapika sendiri terkejut oleh jawaban Kuroro yang tak terduga, dan itu terdengar menantang, tak salah lagi. Seolah Kuroro sengaja menantang Killua.

_Kekanak-kanakkan sekali!_ Kurapika berkata dalam hati. Dia tak pernah melihat Kuroro yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Gadis itu mengamati Kuroro dan Killua dengan tatapan tak percaya ketika mereka berdua saling adu tatap, sementara Gon pun tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Eh…Killua?" ucap bocah itu pelan.

"APA?!" Killua menanggapi, suaranya membentak seperti anjing yang menyalak.

"Mm…kukira Leorio sedang dalam masalah di sana. Lihat, dia melambaikan tangannya memanggil kita kembali ke sana," Gon bergumam sambil menarik lengan baju Killua.

Benar juga, Kurapika bisa melihat Leorio memandang mereka dengan ekspresi gelisah. Ketika sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, Gon berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat pada Kurapika. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurapika."

Kurapika hanya bisa balik melambaikan tangannya tanpa berkata apapun, walau dia memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk menghargai bocah itu.

"Temanmu benar-benar tidak ramah," Kuroro berkata ketika Gon dan Killua sudah lebih menjauh dan tak bisa lagi mendengar mereka.

"Kau yang pertama kali memprovokasinya, dasar bodoh!" desis Kurapika sengit.

Seperti dugaan Kuroro, Kurapika terus mengomel mengenai sikapnya dan seterusnya; yang umumnya dia abaikan sambil mengurus registrasi mereka. Setelah semuanya beres, pelayan mengantar mereka ke kamar. Kamar itu merupakan kamar luas bergaya Jepang, dengan sebuah pintu geser yang mengarah ke koridor terbuka di kedua sisi, dengan lantai tatami, dan di seberang koridor terdapat taman bergaya Jepang yang tertata rapi.

"Kasur lipatnya ada di lemari," Pelayan itu menjelaskan sambil menggeser pintu, menampakkan ruang penyimpanan yang berisi seluruh keperluan mereka. Dia kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai berbagai kegunaan dan fasilitas di kamar itu, sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah laci kecil.

"Ada 'pengaman' di sini, kalau-kalau kalian memerlukannya," ucapnya dengan suara berbisik yang terdengar sensual sambil tertawa lembut 'ohohoho' dan menutupi mulutnya dengan sikap yang malu-malu.

Ketika kata 'pengaman' itu disebutkan, wajah Kurapika benar-benar memerah bahkan dia bisa merasakan telinganya terbakar karena malu.

"Kami tak akan memerlukannya," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara yang datar dan cuek.

"Benarkah?!" Si Pelayan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sekarang, terlihat terkejut bahkan dia sedikit tersipu karena salah memahami arti kata-kata yang diucapkan Kuroro. Sementara itu Kurapika merasa seperti dia akan meleleh menjadi jeli karena rasa malu yang tak tertahankan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Si Pelayan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan sebelum mengundurkan diri. Sumpah, Kurapika bisa mendengar suara gembiranya ketika bertemu dengan pelayan lain dan bergosip tentang mereka yang 'tidak membutuhkan 'pengaman' apapun'. Kuroro dan Kurapika masih berdiri; Kuroro mengagumi kamar itu sementara Kurapika masih dalam keterkejutannya setelah menyaksikan kesalahpahaman Si Pelayan.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan komentar yang tak perlu jika itu akan menimbulkan tafsiran yang salah?!" Kurapika hampir berteriak pada Kuroro, yang terlihat tidak resah oleh semua kesalahpahaman itu.

"Oh, ayolah Kurapika. Seorang pria dan seorang gadis tidur di kamar yang sama selama tiga hari dua malam, kesimpulan apa lagi yang bisa mereka dapatkan? Hubungan keluarga jelas tidak mungkin, karena kita tidak mirip. Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal itu sekarang," Kuroro berkata sambil mengangkat bahu dan menjatuhkan ranselnya ke lantai lalu meregangkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

"Setidaknya jangan buat kondisinya menjadi lebih buruk!" ucap Kurapika sambil mengikuti Kuroro seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Jangan emosi, Nak. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke onsen untuk mendinginkan kepalamu? Malam seperti sekarang ini merupakan saat yang sempurna untuk berendam air panas. Sudah jelas kau membutuhkannya."

"Maaf ya! Perlu kau ketahui, belenggunya hanya bisa melebar paling jauh lima meter. Bagaimana aku pergi ke onsen jika aku terjebak bersamamu?! Aku tak punya pilihan lain!" kata Kurapika tajam.

"Jadi jika itu memungkinkan, kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke onsen?" Kuroro berbalik dan menghadap ke arahnya, seolah menantang gadis itu.

"Ya, begitulah, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi."

"Aku—apa?!"

* * *

><p>Kurapika memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping dengan merasakan ketidakamanan teramat sangat yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Dia berada di sana dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk putih, sekedar menutupi tubuhnya dari dada hingga setengah pahanya. Bahkan walaupun dia sudah membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke leher, dia sungguh merasa telanjang. Dia tak memperhatikan ketika mereka memasuki Ryokan, jadi dia tidak mengetahui adanya keterangan bahwa Ryokan itu memiliki onsen yang bisa digunakan oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan. Bahkan jika dia tahu, dia tak mengira Kuroro akan menyeretnya ke dalam onsen. Terlebih lagi, pasangan orang tua yang juga berada di pemandian itu tengah membicarakan mereka!<p>

"Oh, sungguh pasangan muda yang serasi," salah satu wanita tua itu berkata dalam suara bisikan yang terdengar gembira.

"Kuharap aku bisa kembali muda seperti mereka," yang lainnya berkata dengan penuh harap.

_Lagipula kenapa sikapku melunak, sih?! Bodoh! _Wajah Kurapika sudah sangat merona karena malu, yang disebabkan oleh percakapan para wanita tua itu.

"Wajahmu sudah memerah," Kuroro, yang duduk dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter dari gadis itu, berkomentar.

"Ini karena panas," Kurapika mengelak sambil menjauh sekitar satu inci dari Kuroro. Apa yang dia katakan itu merupakan alasan yang sempurna karena onsen-nya benar-benar panas.

Yah, walaupun Kurapika harus mengakui, rasanya enak merendam tubuhnya yang lelah di dalam air yang beruap dan panas, dengan aroma belerang. Onsen itu merupakan onsen yang berada di luar ruangan dan indah, dengan pohon bambu di sekitar mereka dan pagar bambu yang membatasi pemandian khusus pria, khusus wanita dan pemandian yang diperuntukkan untuk pria dan wanita. Pemandian itu terbuat dari bahan-bahan alami; berlapis kerikil halus, dengan batu besar sebagai dindingnya yang digunakan para tamu untuk bersandar ketika bersantai di dalam air panas. Kurapika benar-benar beruntung karena onsen itu memperbolehkan para tamu untuk mengenakan handuk di dalam air, karena kebanyakan onsen melarangnya. Lebih baik dia mati daripada berendam telanjang dalam air yang sama dengan Kuroro.

Kurapika memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat, masih merasa tak aman meskipun sudah mengenakan handuk dan tertutupi uap tipis air panas itu. Airnya sedikit buram karena belerang, jangan lupakan uapnya; cukup untuk menyembunyikan kondisinya yang setengah telanjang, namun hal itu masih mengganggunya. Dan lagi, mungkin dia memang perlu berendam air panas…membantunya untuk mengendurkan syaraf dan ototnya yang sakit setelah terbang berjam-jam dan karena perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki yang dia lakukan bersama Kuroro.

"Nyamannya…," Kurapika menghela napas puas.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau membutuhkan ini," Kuroro berkata sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Kurapika mengabaikan tanggapan angkuh Kuroro dan membenamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke air berasap itu, ketika sebuah pemikiran aneh melintas di benaknya. Dia langsung merona seketika. Kurapika menjadi sangat pendiam. Benar-benar diam, hingga mungkin seseorang akan mengira bahwa gadis itu sudah melihat Gorgon dan berubah menjadi batu. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat sikap Kurapika yang aneh ini. Sepertinya dia kini sering terdiam tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku…," mata Kurapika tertuju ke air yang buram itu, bahkan dia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan lebih erat. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "…tidak akan hamil karena ini…'kan…?"

Kuroro ternganga; sungguh. Itulah pertama kalinya Kuroro melakukan hal itu seumur hidupnya.

"Kurapika," dia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar benar-benar serius. "Itu adalah hal paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku."

"Yah, maaf saja!" Terpicu oleh rasa malu yang tak tertahankan, Kurapika memercikkan air panas ke arah Kuroro.

"Oh!"

Ketika Kurapika menyadarinya, kedua tangannya sudah terangkat ke udara, dan seluruh kepala Kuroro sudah basah kuyup. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan menepiskan air dari wajahnya. Sementara itu Kurapika menurunkan tangannya dan matanya membelalak membayangkan hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"Kau…," Kuroro mulai bicara sambil menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya, "…meminta masalah, Nona."

Dalam rentang waktu yang sekejap itu, Kurapika benar-benar lumpuh oleh tatapannya. Bukan tatapan membunuh, bukan juga tatapan jahat atau ganas atau apapun. Hanya saja…tatapan pria itu melumpuhkannya. Dia benar-benar tertegun, secara fisik maupun mental, hingga tak menyadari para wanita tua itu sedang tertawa cekikikan di sisi lain pemandian itu. Satu-satunya alasan mereka begitu karena melihat Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika dengan sikap yang…sangat mengundang kesalahpahaman (setidaknya menurut ukuran Kurapika).

Tepat sebelum Kurapika bisa bicara atau bereaksi apapun untuk membalas sikap Kuroro yang aneh, dia mendengar sebuah keributan dari pemandian lain. Dia hampir mengabaikan keributan itu dan fokus pada bencana di dekatnya, ketika percakapan yang terdengar kemudian menarik perhatian gadis itu sepenuhnya.

* * *

><p>Di pemandian khusus laki-laki, dua bocah dengan warna rambut berbeda berlari menuju ke air tenang di onsen itu lalu melompat.<p>

"Pemandian air panas! YEAAHH!"

SPLASH!

"O-oi! Anak-anak, bersikaplah yang baik!" Leorio segera mengejar mereka, siap memarahi mereka tanpa ampun karena membuat keributan besar di onsen yang hening dan tenang itu. Onsen seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk meditasi dan relaksasi, bukan tempat untuk anak-anak yang berisik seperti Gon dan Killua untuk bermain di koridor.

"Kau berisik, O-san. Hanya ada kita di sini," protes Killua, yang sudah basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Tetap saja, ada tamu di pemandian lain. Jangan mengganggu mereka!" desis Leorio jengkel.

"Ya, yaaaa," Killua berkata dengan suara terpaksa sambil menempatkan dirinya di samping Gon, di salah satu sisi kolam air belerang yang beruap itu.

Mereka tenang sebentar, dan suasana pun damai walau hanya untuk sesaat.

"Aku masih tak bisa percaya bahwa Kurapika benar-benar perempuan," Leorio angkat bicara.

"Yah, biasakan dirimu," ucap Killua sadis. "Daripada itu, aku masih sulit menerima dia bepergian bersama Kuroro Lucifer."

"Tapi Killua, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai hal itu, bukan?" ucap Gon, berusaha meredakan emosi Killua.

"Tetap saja...," Killua membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke air panas dan cemberut. "Dia bisa meminta bantuan kita untuk mengumpulkan Mata Merah itu. Kenapa harus Kuroro Lucifer? Apakah dia tidak mengganggap kita temannya?"

"Oy, oy! Jangan bilang begitu!" Leorio menyanggah bocah itu. "Kurapika pasti punya alasan sendiri. Walaupun aku juga tidak suka dia bepergian dengan pria yang berbahaya itu."

* * *

><p>Kurapika benar-benar terpaku ketika menguping peercakapan mereka. Dia memahami kekesalan dan kekhawatiran teman-temannya itu, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sudah putus asa mencari Mata Merah, dan dia pun tak tahu kapan dirinya dan Kuroro akhirnya bisa menghancurkan belenggu itu. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Kurapika terbenam lebih dalam ke air yang beruap itu, permukaannya sudah melewati dagunya. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa sangat pusing, dan semua percakapan di sekitarnya menjadi seperti kelompok kata yang saling bercampur-aduk.<p>

"Kurapika?" akhirnya Kuroro menyadari keanehan ini. Dia mendekati gadis itu dengan hati-hati, sepenuhnya mengetahui bahwa Kurapika sangat waspada jika dia berada di dekat orang lain dalam kondisi setengah telanjang seperti itu. Mungkin dia akan memukulnya hingga pingsan jika Kuroro berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

Kurapika tidak menjawab, dan itu membuatnya khawatir karena wajah gadis itu sudah semerah lobster, tatapannya pun tidak fokus. Kuroro langsung tahu, Kurapika hampir pingsan karena suhu yang panas. Tanpa peringatan apapun terlebih dahulu, Kuroro menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di belakang lutut gadis itu dan sebelah tangannya lagi menyokong bagian atas tubuhnya. Secara _bridal style_, Kuroro mengangkat Kurapika dari pemandian air panas dan bergegas keluar dari tempat itu. Namun dia bertindak cukup hati-hati agar handuk yang dikenakan Kurapika tidak terlepas. Kejadian itu menimbulkan keributan kecil di antara para tamu yang ada di sana.

Namun Kuroro tidak menyadari, suaranya terdengar oleh tiga sosok yang sedang berendam di pemandian lain.

* * *

><p>Kurapika merasa pusing, sangat. Dia merasa seolah jatuh tertidur dalam kawah berapi yang aktif atau semacamnya. Gadis itu mulai berkeringat, dan rasanya mulai tak nyaman. Dia menggeliat dalam tidurnya, berusaha mencari posisi yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih dingin, ketika tubuhnya terkena angin yang bertiup semilir. Angin itu bertiup terus-menerus, dan diarahkan padanya. Rasanya nyaman. Mata Kurapika bergerak terbuka ketika dia sudah merasa cukup nyaman. Kurapika mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah kamar, tubuhnya kering dan dia dipakaikan yukata yang digunakan untuk tidur. Yah, walaupun rambutnya masih lembab.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun," sebuah suara bass berkata.

"Apa kau—"

"Para pelayan yang memasangkan pakaianmu," Kuroro segera menyela sebelum gadis itu berteriak marah.

"Oh...," Kurapika bergumam, dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kepalaku rasanya seperti berputar." Dia merasa otaknya seperti direbus, dan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kaupikirkan? Kau mencoba memasak dirimu sendiri" Kuroro mendengus geli.

Kurapika menoleh memperhatikan sekelilingnya lebih jauh, sesaat sebelum ia menyadari bahwa angin lembut yang dirasakannya tadi berasal dari kipas yang digunakan Kuroro. Pria itu duduk di sampingnya dengan satu kaki tertekuk ke atas untuk menyangga salah satu sikunya sementara tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk mengipasi Kurapika dengan perlahan, mengeluarkan panas dari tubuh gadis itu. Dia mengenakan yukata tidur yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Kurapika. Kurapika menatap langit-langit kamar mereka, matanya memandang jauh.

"Aku tak butuh teman. Satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan hanyalah kekuatanku sendiri, dan aku hidup semata-mata untuk tujuan ini," dia berkata, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Kuroro terdiam sesaat. Dia tahu kenapa Kurapika tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal seperti itu, mungkin Kurapika berusaha memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa penting baginya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan ketiga temannya tentang dirinya. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari emosinya. Kuroro pun menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tujuan' yang dibicarakan Kurapika.

"Kalau kau tak butuh teman, itu pilihanmu. Dan lagi, bahkan kekuatanmu pun sama lemahnya dengan teman-temanmu," ucap Kuroro lembut beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lemah'?" Kurapika bertanya, sedikit merasa terhina dengan jawaban pria itu tapi dia merasa terlalu lemas untuk marah.

_Keputusasaan adalah motivasinya, dan kebencian adalah bahan bakarnya_. Suara Phoenix bergema di benak Kuroro. _Namun, keduanya pun seperti borgol yang mengikatnya._

_Selama kekuatanmu berasal dari kebencian yang kaumiliki, tak akan ada untungnya bagimu. _Itulah yang ingin Kuroro katakan, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di dalam hati. Apapun yang terjadi, Kurapika tak akan mendengarkannya.

_Semua dimulai darimu, dan berakhir pula padamu_. Sungguh Kuroro bisa merasakan adanya ejekan di senyum Phoenix waktu itu. _Selama kau hidup, Kuroro Lucifer, dia percaya bahwa bebannya tak akan menghilang. Jadi terserah padamu apakah kau akan membebaskannya dari rantai yang membelenggunya atau tidak._

Kuroro merenungkannya. Memikirkan hal itu, jika dia mati, maka beban Kurapika akan terangkat. Dan lagi, jika dia mati, Kurapika akan kehilangan tujuan hidupnya, bukan? Lagipula, membalaskan dendam sukunya berarti membunuh Kuroro dan seluruh anggota Laba-laba. Jika Kuroro terus hidup, Kurapika pun demikian, demi memenuhi pembalasan dendamnya, walau hidupnya sendiri akan menderita. Mana yang lebih baik, bagi Kurapika untuk kehilangan tujuan hidupnya atau melanjutkan hidup sambil dihantui dendam?

_Kenapa aku begitu mempedulikan hal ini? _Pria itu tiba-tiba mendengus geli. Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, peduli pada orang lain di luar lingkaran Genei Ryodan. Namun ketika berbicara tentang hal ini, nasib Kurapika bergantung pada keputusan Kuroro. Walaupun enggan, dia harus mengakui bahwa Phoenix memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika bertanya dengan ragu, kepada pria yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam dan menahan diri. Dia dapat melihat kebingungan yang hampir tak kentara di raut wajahnya, dan benar-benar tidak seperti Kuroro yang biasanya. Mungkin juga karena halusinasi Kurapika yang disebabkan oleh tubuhnya yang 'mendidih'.

Menanggapi panggilannya, Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika. Dia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mengamati wajah Kurapika; kulitnya yang pucat, rambut emasnya yang kini panjangnya sudah mencapai bahu. Kuroro pun memperhatikan bahwa berat badan gadis itu berkurang banyak. Awalnya, ketika dia bergegas membawa Kurapika yang setengah telanjang dari onsen ke kamar mereka, dia menyadari betapa ringan tubuhnya. Bahkan dia hanya menggunakan sedikit tenaga untuk mengangkatnya. Kuroro tahu, Kurapika terbilang kurus untuk gadis setinggi dia, tapi Kuroro tak pernah menduga bahwa Kurapika akan sekurus itu. Ketika Kuroro menatap matanya, mata Kurapika terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tatapannya. Lagipula, Kuroro tak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu; hubungan di antara mereka aslinya merupakan hubungan antara pembunuh dan korbannya, sang pembalas dan target dari pembalasan dendam itu. Tak ada sesuatu pun yang manis dalam hubungan mereka, termasuk saat ini, semua hanya karena kutukan Hassamunnin.

_Apakah itu kutukan, ataukah berkah? Apakah itu anugerah, atau kutukan? Yang lebih penting lagi, apakah aku ingin kondisinya menjadi berbeda?_

Tenggelam dalam renungannya, tanpa sadar Kuroro mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Kurapika yang memerah dengan lembut menggunakan punggung tangannya. Gadis itu tidak berbuat banyak seperti tersentak, misalnya. Malah yang terjadi adalah, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan Kuroro, merengkuh rasa dingin yang diberikan pria itu. Mengejutkan, kulit Si Kuruta benar-benar lembut; seolah ini pertama kalinya Kuroro menyentuhnya. Tidak, dia sudah pernah menyentuh Kurapika dalam berbagai kesempatan, tapi dia tak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal yang mendetail seperti itu.

"Jika kau tak ingin bersandar pada teman-temanmu, setidaknya kau bisa bersandar padaku. Lagipula, aku bukan temanmu," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang lirih, seolah kalimat itu tak bermaksud untuk diucapkan maupun untuk didengar.

Kurapika sudah terlelap ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kuroro, kelopak matanya pun sudah setengah tertutup. Dia mendengar semua itu, tapi melewatkan pernyataan Kuroro dan menganggapnya sebagai salah satu dari halusinasinya saja. Bahkan Kurapika berpikir bahwa sentuhan Kuroro yang dingin di pipinya merupakan halusinasinya yang lain. Demikianlah, Kurapika tertidur nyenyak sementara tubuhnya mencoba menurunkan suhunya yang panas.

Dengan sengaja Kuroro membiarkan jemarinya berlama-lama di pipi Kurapika sambil menelusuri bentuk wajah gadis itu. Dia begitu muda, kuat tapi juga rapuh. Kuroro pernah melihatnya mogok beberapa kali, dan hal itu lebih dari cukup bagi Kuroro untuk belajar bahwa Kurapika seperti cangkang kerang yang kuat di bagian luar namun bagian dalamnya sama rapuhnya dengan orang lain yang juga mengalami tragedi dalam hidup.

"Mm...permisi?"

Sebuah suara pelan dan terdengar ragu, membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro.

"Masuklah," dia hanya berkata, lagipula dia tak bisa pergi dari sisi Kurapika.

Pintu itu bergeser terbuka, tapi walaupun Kuroro memunggungi pintu tersebut, dia tahu bahwa Gon-lah yang datang dengan sopan dan mengatakan permisi sebelum masuk. Kuroro pun memperhatikan bahwa dari mereka berempat, bocah berambut _spike_ itu yang tidak begitu membencinya. Walau dia pernah mendengar dari Machi dan Shalnark bahwa Gon memandang rendah kelompoknya jika menilai dari sikap yang dia tunjukkan pada Nobunaga dan Feitan ketika dirinya dan Killua ditangkap.

"Apakah Kurapika baik-baik saja?" tanya Gon malu-malu. Secara pribadi, Gon tidak bisa memahami Kuroro dan cara berpikir pria itu. Dia memberikan toleransi pada Kuroro karena sepertinya Kuroro menjaga Kurapika dengan baik. Lagipula, dari sudut pandangnya, Kuroro tidak bermaksud jahat pada Kurapika saat itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Kuroro menjawab. "Kenapa kau datang?"

Gon tidak menjawabnya untuk sejenak, tapi kemudian dia angkat bicara, "Kami baru saja mendengar ada keributan, di pemandian."

"Dan?"

"Yah...kami bertanya pada orang-orang mengenai apa yang terjadi, dan..." Gon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Kuroro bertanya sambil berbalik menghadap Gon.

Gon terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja! Dia temanku," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar heran, seolah jawabannya sudah jelas sehingga Kuroro tak perlu menanyakannya.

"Senang mendengarnya," Kuroro berkata sambil tersenyum tipis. Meskipun kamar itu memiliki cahaya yang remang-remang, Gon memperhatikan suatu gerakan kecil, yang mengusik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Mm..."

"Kurapika baik-baik saja, Gon," pria itu berkata, tahu bahwa bocah itu tak tahu bagaimana harus memanggilnya.

Kali ini, Gon terkejut Kuroro memanggilnya dengan menyebut namanya, tapi dia segera pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. "Kuroro, kenapa kau membantu Kurapika?"

Bocah itu bertanya dengan polos, membuat Kuroro terkekeh. "Kau selalu menanyaiku pertanyaan yang sulit. Kenapa, kau bilang? Bagaimana ya...Yah, singkatnya, kami menyetujui kesepakatan di antara aku dan dia."

"Kesepakatan?" Mata Gon membelalak.

"Aku akan membantunya mengumpulkan semua 36 pasang Mata Merah, dan sebagai gantinya, dia akan bekerjasama denganku untuk menghancurkan 'kutukan' ini dan ketika semuanya sudah selesai, dia akan membiarkan kami sendiri, dan kami pun akan meninggalkannya," Kuroro berkata dengan tenang pada Gon, yang menyimaknya baik-baik.

"Jadi dia berjanji umtuk tidak memburumu lagi?" Gon bertanya lagi, matanya semakin melebar setiap detik.

"Ya, mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Gon berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Kau tahu, kesepakatan kami hanya berpengaruh selama belenggu ini masih terpasang dan 36 pasang Mata Merah itu masih tersebar di seluruh dunia. Sekalinya belenggu ini hancur, dan dia memiliki semua Mata Merah itu, selalu ada kesempatan salah satu dari kami melanggar kesepakatan itu. ini bukan kesepakatan seumur hidup. Tak pernah ada kesepatan yang seperti itu," Kuroro menjelaskan.

"Kau setuju bukan, Bocah Zaoldyeck yang ada di sebelah sana?"

Gon terdiam dan setetes peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Terdengar suara decakan lidah yang terdengar kesal dari balik pintu geser di sebelah Gon, dan Killua melangkah maju menampakkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Zetsu-ku sempurna," dia berkata sambil sedikit cemberut.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Kuroro hanya memberi bocah itu sebuah senyuman nakal. "Temanmu yang seorang lagi; dia dokter, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya ke sini untuk memeriksa Kurapika," ucapnya ramah sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah Kurapika yang tertidur.

"Benar!" kata Gon dengan wajah berseri-seri lalu bergegas menjemput Leorio.

Killua tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dia menatap Kuroro penuh tanya, dan Kuroro menerimanya tanpa memalingkan wajah atau melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa? Aku masih tak mengerti. Kau tidak mendapatkan apapun dengan membantu Kurapika begitu banyak. Bahkan kesepakatan itu terlalu jauh untuk menjadi alasan dari semua yang kaulakukan untuknya," desak Killua curiga. "Mengenal seperti apa dirimu, kau adalah tipe orang yang menempatkan keuntungan bagi dirimu dan kelompokmu di atas apapun."

"Apakah pertanyaan 'kenapa' merupakan pertanyaan favoritmu?" Kuroro menjawab dengan nada suara yang sedikit terdengar kesal. Dia tak suka menjelaskan tentang dirinya sendiri; seringkali ketika dia melakukannya, orang-orang tidak memahaminya, jadi apa gunanya memberitahu bocah itu?

"Sebut saja ini tindakan pencegahan. Kami tidak ingin Kurapika terlibat masalah lagi, lebih dari yang sudah dia punya sekarang," ucap Killua datar.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan," akhirnya Kuroro berkata.

"Kau _ingin_ membantunya? Tapi dia berbahaya untukmu dan kelompokmu," Killua bertanya dengan kebingungan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat kebingungan Killua. Namun dia tak bisa menjawabnya. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dia pun sulit untuk menjawabnya. Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa? Kuroro tidak tahu. Dia hanya merasa tak bisa meninggalkan Kurapika sendiri, merasa bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Penebusan dosa untuk kejahatan yang telah dia lakukan enam tahun yang lalu? Mungkin saja.

_Jangan cemas, kau akan ingin membebaskannya_. Suara Phoenix, lagi dan lagi, bergema di kepalanya.

_Mungkin, tapi kenapa?_ _Kepentingan apa yang mengubah perhatianku?_ Pikir Kuroro.

"Kenapa, ya?" Kuroro menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan dalam sikap berpikirnya yang khas.

"Apa kau…" Killua enggan mengatakannya, tapi dia punya suatu kecurigaan besar. "…merasa bertanggungjawab untuknya?"

Kuroro menoleh dan menatap Killua dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak. Pastinya bukan itu alasannya," akhirnya dia berkata setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

Kuroro tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Killua, ketika Leorio datang dengan gaduh ke depan kamar mereka, peralatan kedokterannya sudah ia bawa di tangannya. Gon mengikuti di belakang Leorio seperti seekor anak anjing yang setia.

"Kura—MMPH!"

Sebelum pria jangkung itu sempat mengeluarkan teriakan yang sanggup membangkitkan orang mati, Gon memeganginya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan ribut, Leorio! Kurapika sedang tidur!" bisiknya.

"Benar. Maaf." Leorio menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena malu.

"Ck, O-san, kau selalu membuat kami malu kapan pun, di mana pun," Killua menyeringai sambil mengejek.

"Diam kau, dasar bocah!" Pria berkacamata itu menampakkan wajah cemberutnya yang jelek yang merupakan ciri khas dari 'Leorio'.

Tanpa diminta, dengan sopan Kuroro bergeser, memberi ruang pada mahasiswa kedokteran itu untuk mengurus perawatan medis Kurapika, jika dia memang membutuhkannya. Leorio duduk di samping kasur lipat Kurapika dan siap memeriksanya, tapi dia memberi Kuroro tatapan waspada sebelumnya. Leorio bekerja dengan lembut dan tak berkata apapun agar tidak membangunkan Kurapika yang memang harus banyak tidur.

"Bocah Zaoldyeck," Kuroro memanggil Killua dengan suara pelan.

Killua tidak menjawabnya, tapi menoleh padanya dengan sedikit waspada. Sepertinya ketidakpercayaan bocah itu terhadap Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kau bilang sesuatu tentang dia tidak meminta bantuanmu untuk mengumpulkan Mata Merah, bukan?" Kuroro bertanya, matanya yang gelap tertuju pada sosok Kurapika yang sedang tidur.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Killua balik bertanya. Dia punya dugaan mengenai apa yang akan ditanyakan pria itu.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau berpartisipasi kali ini?"

Killua mengernyit curiga mendengar tawaran baik Kuroro. Killua tahu, Kuroro bukanlah orang yang bisa begitu saja menawari seseoorang untuk bergabung dalam operasinya, belum lagi jika mengingat hubungan di antara mereka dan kelompok pria itu dulu. Sudah pasti Kuroro merencanakan sesuatu. Ketika Killua mempertimbangkan tawaran yang 'menggiurkan' itu, sesuatu muncul dalam benaknya.

"Setuju, tapi dengan satu syarat," Killua menjawab dengan sebuah senyum lebar nampak di wajahnya.

"Yaitu?"

"Kau harus mengajak Kurapika pergi ke festival besok malam."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, jika ada sesuatu yang melibatkan Kurapika, semua terlihat rumit baginya. Mempertimbangkan situasi yang ada, gadis itu tak akan mau pergi ke festival.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kuroro mengangguk. Tak ada salahnya mencoba membujuk Kurapika. Lagipula, dia sendiri ingin tahu seperti apa festival itu.

"Beres kalau begitu. O-san, apa kau sudah selesai?" Killua melangkah menghampiri Leorio, yang berjongkok di samping Kurapika.

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia butuh istirahat. Lihat dia, tidur dengan nyenyak seperti batu," ucap Leorio sambil mengemasi peralatannya ke dalam tas.

"Setidaknya dia tidak mendengkur sepertimu," Killua menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mendengkur!"

"Kau menyangkalnya. Kau mendengkur seperti seekor dinosaurus. Ayo, Gon! Banyak yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Eh?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Killua menyeret Gon keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Leorio di belakangnya. Leorio menatap Kuroro dengan gugup, karena dia tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan pria itu. Walaupun dia sering membual sebagai yang paling aktif secara fisik di antara teman-temannya di sekolah kedokteran yang dia ikuti, di antara _orang-orang ini_, dia merasa seperti seekor semut. Leorio bergegas keluar, tapi sebelum melarikan diri, dia menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke arah Kurapika sekali lagi. Terakhir, dengan enggan dia melirik Kuroro dan menutup pintu geser di belakangnya perlahan.

* * *

><p>"Killua, apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Kuroro?" tanya Gon penasaran ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke kamar.<p>

"Aku akan memberitahumu secara terperinci nanti," ucap Killua tak sabar sambil menekan nomor tertentu di ponselnya.

Gon hanya berkedip bingung. Dia mengamati Killua ketika bocah berambut perak itu menempelkan bagian mikrofon ponselnya ke pipinya, wajahnya terlihat bersemangat. Ketika akhirnya teleponnya diangkat, wajahnya berseri-seri dan ada sinar kegembiraan di matanya yang seperti mata kucing itu.

"Senritsu, ini aku."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Gyaa…rasanya ga sabar n menyenangkan sekali menerjemahkan salah satu chapter favoritku ini! Aku suka kebersamaan Kuroro dan Kurapika di kampung halaman Hanzo.

Oke, ini balasan review chapter lalu :

**Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :**

Iya…bagian itu emang lucu xD

Ok ini lanjut…hehe

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Salad Days itu saat di masa muda di mana seseorang masih miskin pengalaman.

Mudah-mudahan Natsu juga suka chapter ini ya x3

**alucard4869 :**

Kuroro was adorable *blush*

Terima kasih selalu menantikan fic-ku w

**Kujo Kasuza :**

APAAAA!? *shock*

Waktu lappy-ku rusak, aku pake cara Rere…ngetik di hape dengan penuh perjuangan (pegal banget karena _touch screen_!), trus kirim ke email sendiri. Abis itu edit n publish di warnet deh!

Semoga komputer Kujo cepet sembuh yaa *kibasin sapu tangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca*

Hehe, ceritanya tambah seru mulai chapter ini…nantikan terus ya…

**Sends :**

Hahaha, update kali ini kurang kencang karena kebanyakan proyek (?)

Makasih…

**mayuyu :**

Wah _nick name_ yang lucu! xD

Salam kenal…iya, Runandra emang hebat…bkin cerita sebagus ini!

Makasih udah review ;)

* * *

><p>Review please…^^<p> 


	17. Festivals

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**17 : FESTIVALS**

* * *

><p>"Apa ini?" Kurapika bertanya dengan alis mata berkerut.<p>

"Itu namanya yukata," Kuroro menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

Kurapika mendesaknya sambil bersungut-sungut ketika mengambil yukata itu dengan hati-hati. Sehelai yukata berwarna biru muda dengan corak kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dan merah. Entah kenapa, warnanya mengingatkan Kurapika pada baju khas sukunya.

"Kita akan pergi ke festival malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

Kuroro tidak langsung menjawabnya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia mengajak gadis itu pergi bersamanya. Jika Kuroro melakukannya, pasti Kurapika akan marah dan tidak mau pergi, membahayakan rencananya.

"Jangan bilang ini salah satu dari ide anehmu untuk bersenang-senang dengan tidak jelas," Kurapika bertanya lagi sambil menatap Kuroro curiga, mengusik ingatan pria itu mengenai perjanjiannya dengan Killua.

"Kalau iya?" Kuroro menantang Kurapika sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum.

Kurapika menghela napas dan menatap yukata di depannya. Dia menelusuri coraknya yang berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan kain unik yukata itu dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Kurasa pergi ke festival di sebuah negara asing bukan ide buruk. Lagipula, Hanzo sudah bersusah-payah mendatangkan kita ke sini selama musim festival."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Jarang sekali dia langsung terbawa pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kurapika yang mendesak dan menekan dirinya dengan begitu mudah. Sepertinya _mood _gadis itu sedang bagus.

_Yah, mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihakku sekarang._

* * *

><p>"Uum...Danchou?"<p>

"Shalnark. Bagaimana penyelidikannya?"

"Baik-baik saja, tapi sebelumnya...Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, dan berdiri di tengah koridor seperti ini? Di mana Kurapika?"

"Dialah alasannya kenapa aku di sini; dia mengusirku keluar kamar karena sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata," Kuroro menjawab sambil memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke kamar tidur tertutup yang ada di belakang pria itu di mana Kurapika berada. "Menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu, kami akan pergi ke festival di daerah pusat kota. Lalu, apa yang kautemukan?"

"Seperti yang kita duga, mereka menempatkan banyak Ninja di sekitar Museum Nasional. Tak mungkin kita masuk diam-diam. Walau tidak semua dari Ninja itu adalah Pengguna Nen; sebenarnya ini pun jarang, kupikir mereka masih lebih hebat daripada preman mafia yang biasa kita hadapi."

Machi muncul entah dari mana dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Shalnark. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya walau hanya sekilas, tapi tak menanyakan apapun mengenai apa yang dilihatnya. Di sana, berdiri di hadapannya, adalah Danchou-nya mengenakan yukata berwarna biru gelap. Itu adalah warna tengah malam, dan terdapat pola berbentuk geometris dengan warna biru pucat di atasnya.

"Hmm..." Kuroro, secara spontan bersikap sesuai kebiasaannya, menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Beritahu Nobunaga untuk membuat Ninja Hunter tetap sibuk hari itu, lagipula dialah yang paling merepotkan. Akan ada sedikit perubahan rencana; teman-teman Kurapika juga berpartisipasi dalam operasi ini."

"Teman? Maksudnya, anak-anak itu?" Alis mata Machi mengernyit ketika teringat Gon dan Killua.

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa mereka ingin membantu?" Shalnark menyela, tak memahami perkembangan baru situasi ini.

"Demi kebaikannya, tapi dia tidak tahu, dan sebaiknya jangan. Gadis itu akan menghentikan teman-temannya jika dia tahu."

Lalu, Kuroro melihat Machi mengernyit. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk memperhatikan arti dari sikap Machi yang seperti itu; ada beberapa kernyitan yang menunjukkan firasat buruk, dan firasat Machi memang tiada bandingannya.

"Firasat buruk, Machi?" Kuroro bertanya ingin tahu.

"Tidak...," jawab Machi dengan suara pelan. "Aku tak keberatan mereka ikut berpartisipasi, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, tanda bagi Machi untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Ya. Seakan-akan...ada hal lain yang kita butuhkan. Bukannya ini akan mengacaukan rencana, tapi...jika kita memiliki 'sesuatu yang hilang' itu, bahkan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik," perlahan Machi menjabarkan firasatnya, tapi tetap saja tidak tepat kedengarannya.

Kuroro mempertimbangkan kata-kata Machi dan merenungkannya. Firasat Machi biasanya akurat, lebih akurat dari apapun juga. Firasat wanita itu belum pernah salah sebelumnya, dan bukan merupakan suatu tindakan yang keliru untuk hanya mempercayai firasatnya. Jadi, yang perlu Kuroro lakukan adalah menemukan 'bagian yang hilang' itu sebelum besok siang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Kalluto tahu bahwa saudaranya sedang ada di sini?" Kuroro tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Haruskah aku memberitahunya?" Shalnark balik bertanya sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap yang santai.

"Ya. Beritahukan juga, dia bebas mengunjungi saudaranya kapan pun dia inginkan, selama kunjungannya itu tidak mempengaruhi rencana kita," jawab Kuroro, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti," Shalnark menanggapinya dengan suara yang dilagukan.

Bocah Zaoldyeck yang umurnya lebih muda itu mungkin memang anggota yang masih sangat baru di Genei Ryodan, tapi dia sudah dianggap sebagai Laba-laba. Bahkan dia membantu menemukan pengangkat Nen untuk Kuroro. Kuroro sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga anak buahnya, dan dia tak akan meninggalkan tugas itu. Tiba-tiba pintu geser di belakangnya terbuka, memperlihatkan Kurapika yang memicingkan matanya dengan berbahaya.

"Aku mendengar hal-hal yang mencurigakan," dia berkata sambil mengarahkan tatapannya yang tajam pada Kuroro. Namun pria itu masih memunggunginya. Dia menoleh melihat Shalnark dan Machi. "Dan kenapa mereka ada di sini?"

Machi hanya menanggapi gadis itu dengan dingin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tetapi Shalnark menikmati waktunya sejenak untuk mengagumi Kurapika dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Kurapika mengenakan yukata biru muda yang seakan-akan memang dijahit khusus untuknya, obi berwarna merah marun merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dengan sempurna. Rambut pirangnya kini sudah mencapai bahu. Shalnark baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kurapika segera memelototinya.

"APA?!" dengan kejam ia membentak Shalnark.

Shalnark membeku di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Machi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, dan Kuroro terpengaruh dengan reaksi mereka. Pria itu berbalik, dan ketika akhirnya ia melihat Kurapika dalam penampilannya yang baru, Kuroro tertegun. Dia berhenti melangkah dan matanya terbelalak. Dia mengamati gadis pirang itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kurapika heran, dan di saat yang sama dia dapat merasakan rona kemerahan menjalar naik ke wajahnya.

Kuroro membuka mulutnya hendak bicara, tapi Kurapika menunjuknya sambil menatapnya tajam...memperingatkan pria itu. Kuroro pun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah dan dengan bijak menutup mulutnya. Machi dan Shalnark membelalakkan matanya seolah tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sang Danchou begitu merendah dan menunjukkan sikap menyerah. Mereka pun saling bertukar pandang karena merasa aneh.

Kuroro Lucifer benar-benar sudah berubah.

* * *

><p>"Kau terlihat manis."<p>

Kurapika berhenti melangkah seketika, seolah Kuroro membuatnya lumpuh dengan racun yang bersifat melumpuhkan atau semacamnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kuroro dan membelalakkan matanya hingga ukuran maksimum. Kuroro, yang berada selangkah di depannya, berhenti dan menoleh untuk melirik gadis itu. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa?" desis Kurapika tak percaya.

"Yukata itu cocok untukmu," Kuroro mengulang kata-katanya dan berbalik pergi.

Pria itu mulai melangkah lagi dan Kurapika pun terseret. Si Gadis Kuruta berkedip berulang kali, mencoba memahami arti dari kata-kata Kuroro walaupun kata-kata itu terdiri dari suku kata yang paling sederhana yang pernah ada di kamus manapun. Mereka menempuh jalan yang sepi dari Ryokan, turun ke festival di daerah pusat kota. Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan berdampingan dalam keheningan yang penuh ketenangan ketika angin malam bertiup semilir melewati mereka. Keduanya terbiasa berada dalam interaksi yang hening seperti ini, dan mereka pun menikmatinya. Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya Kurapika tak bisa menahan diri dan harus menanyakan pertanyaan ITU.

"Tadi…,"Kurapika mulai bicara, keraguan terdengar jelas di nada suaranya, "Apa yang kaurencanakan?"

"Tadi?"

"Di onsen…," dia bergumam dengan suara pelan, merasa malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ah…," Bibir Kuroro membentuk sebuah senyum tipis ketika dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kurapika. "Tidak ada."

"T-tidak ada?" Kurapika berkedip tak percaya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bercanda," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya cuek, namun senyuman itu masih terlihat di wajahnya. Lagipula, Kurapika tak melihatnya.

"Kau? Bercanda?" Kurapika mengernyit. Benar-benar tidak seperti Kuroro Lucifer yang biasanya, melakukan hal yang kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu. "Kau tak pernah bercanda."

"Sepertinya kau mudah tertipu, aku tak bisa menahannya," Kuroro menyeringai padanya, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Tertipu? Aku bukan mainanmu!" protes Kurapika dan mulai mengomel tak jelas sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Melihat reaksi gadis itu, Kuroro terkekeh pelan...membuat Kurapika semakin marah. Segera setelah mereka sampai di pintu masuk festival, keduanya disambut orang-orang yang tak terduga maupun yang sudah diduga kedatangannya oleh Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika mendongak dan ketika melihat orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya, dia langsung terdiam di tempat. Di sana, berdiri bersama Killua, Gon, dan Leorio, ada Senritsu. Suara bernada yang baru saja didengar Kurapika ternyata suara Senritsu. Mereka semua mengenakan yukata khas daerah itu, siap untuk bersenang-senang. Namun Kurapika, terlihat begitu pucat seperti hantu. Seolah darah tidak mengalir di wajahnya, membuat wajah gadis itu pucat pasi. Dia berhenti melangkah, dan secara otomatis Kuroro pun begitu. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sambil mengarahkan matanya yang gelap ke wanita bertubuh kecil itu. Kuroro mengenalnya; dia ada ketika Kurapika menangkapnya waktu itu di Kota Yorkshin.

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Kuroro dengan marah dan memelototinya. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti pria itu sudah termutilasi secara mengerikan karena tatapan Kurapika sejak tadi.

"Kau pembohong! Bukannya kau bilang itu hanya salah satu ide anehmu untuk bersenang-senang?!"

"Aku tidak mengiyakannya, 'kan? Aku hanya bilang, 'Bagaimana kalau memang iya?" Kuroro menanggapi. "Tapi aku tak tahu mengenai keterlibatannya dalam hal ini," Kuroro mengisyaratkan ke arah Senritsu.

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kuroro benar. Dari satu sisi, dia tidak berbohong padanya karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Perhatian Kurapika hanya teralihkan, jadi dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan detail bagaimana Kuroro menjawabnya. Itulah, seperti yang sudah dia katakan berulangkali pada dirinya sendiri dengan sinis, seni yang dia dapatkan setelah bepergian terlalu lama bersama pria yang menjengkelkan itu. Jika Kurapika bersikap terlalu mudah padanya, pasti akan berakhir dengan Kuroro mengerjainya, lagi dan lagi; walau hal itu tak pernah membahayakan, tetap saja menjengkelkan.

_Pria licik! _Dia mengutuk dalam hati.

Meskipun begitu, Kurapika tahu bahwa Kuroro memberitahukan yang sebenarnya ketika mengatakan bahwa dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang keterlibatan Senritsu. Kurapika pun mengerti; dari cara pria itu berbicara, bahwa semua yang berkaitan dengan kepergian mereka ke festival direncanakan oleh teman-temannya. Apa tujuannya, Kurapika tidak tahu sama sekali. Dia membelokkan langkahnya, menghadap keempat orang temannya dan memelototi tiga orang di antaranya yang berada di belakang Senritsu. Leorio terlihat seperti menyesut ketika tatapan mematikan gadis itu tertuju padanya, dan sudut bibir Leorio pun berkedut gelisah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kurapika dengan geram.

Killua bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Kuroro. Diam-diam mereka sudah setuju untuk tidak memberitahu Kurapika tentang kesepakatan mereka. Killua pun sudah memberitahu yang lain sebelumnya bahwa Kurapika tidak tahu mereka akan berpartisipasi mencuri Mata Merah.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama, Kurapika!" seru Gon dengan antusias. Sekali lagi Killua bersyukur atas sikap polos Gon yang dilakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kurapika dari topik 'apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini'.

"Bersama dia di dekatku?" desis Kurapika dengan nada suara yang terdengar skeptis.

"Jangan hiraukan aku," ucap Kuroro datar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kurapika menolehkan wajahnya, memberi pria itu sebuah tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa kesal, "Keberadaanmu bagai duri di dalam dagingku!"

"Kurapika."

Gadis itu tersentak ketika sebuah tangan meraih tangannya dengan lembut. Kurapika berbalik, menunduk melihat seorang wanita bertubuh kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya. Senritsu tak pernah berubah. Dia masih memancarkan sikap ramah dan lembut yang begitu keibuan...dan sangat diinginkan Kurapika. Mungkin Senritsu adalah orang terdekatnya yang memiliki sosok seorang ibu.

"Senritsu...," Wajah Kurapika langsung menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Senritsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu untuk apa Kurapika minta maaf; karena meninggalkan dirinya dan memalsukan kematiannya, dan juga menipunya. Senritsu memahami beban dan siksaan yang harus dilalui gadis itu.

"Kau tetaplah dirimu, Kurapika. Tapi kau yang sekarang lebih terkendali." Senritsu melirik Kuroro sekilas, yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka (karena belenggu itu, tentu saja). "Sekarang kau lebih dewasa dan tenang secara emosional," tambahnya sambil terus melirik pria itu.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, heran atas sikap Senritsu. Dia tahu arti tersembunyi dari kata-katanya; bahwa dialah alasan kenapa Kurapika sekarang tumbuh dewasa. Kuroro memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan itu. Lebih bijaksana untuk menyimpannya di dalam hati saja.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kurapika bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Senritsu. Memegangi tangan wanita itu terasa begitu menenangkan. Baik dan lembut, Kurapika sangat merindukannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," Senritsu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat serius dan menatap langsung ke mata Kurapika. "Nostrad sedang memburumu."

Satu pernyataan itu menarik perhatian mereka berlima. Killua, Gon, dan Leorio terperangah bersamaan. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Nostrad adalah mantan majikan Kurapika, dan salah satu anggota Mafia. Meskipun begitu, informasi dari Senritsu sudah cukup untuk bisa memperkirakan seberapa menakutkannya kondisi saat ini. Diburu Mafia bukanlah hal yang bagus atau mudah. Kurapika menahan napas ketika informasi itu merasuki benaknya. Dia sudah menduga hal ini, tapi mendengarnya secara langsung tetap saja membuatnya terkejut. Kuroro sedikit memicingkan matanya. Dia sudah menduga masalah ini akan datang, tapi dia tak pernah mengira bahwa dia akan merasa tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Dia megetahui mayatmu palsu. Dia juga sekarang tahu bahwa kau seorang Kuruta. Kurasa dia mencoba menjadikanmu sebagai hadiah baginya. Untuk Nostrad, kau adalah artifak hidup yang bernilai milyaran zenni, yang bisa menghasilkan cukup uang untuk melunasi semua utang dan membantunya meningkatkan status sosial," Senritsu melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan kernyitan yang nampak di wajahnya yang cemas.

"Aku tahu…," jawab Kurapika dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Kurapika. Tetaplah _low profile_ sebisa mungkin. Untungnya, Nostrad masih belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau perempuan. Selama kau menyatakan dirimu perempuan dan tak pernah menunjukkan Mata Merahmu, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kurapika sedikit menoleh dan matanya yang berwarna bagaikan samudera bertemu dengan mata Kuroro yang gelap. Mereka berdua menyetujui satu hal; daftar masalah yang mereka punya baru saja bertambah satu.

* * *

><p>Ketika mereka berjalan mengitari bazar, mencoba berbagai macam makanan (namun Kurapika terlihat ragu melakukannya), dan mencoba berbagai permainan daerah itu (bersama Kurapika yang enggan), Kurapika menjadi tahu banyak hal tentang apa saja yang dilakukan ketiga temannya selama dia terjebak bersama Kuroro Lucifer. Gon masih mencari ayahnya; Ging, sementara Killua masih menemaninya. Leorio masih bergulat dengan sekolah kedokterannya, namun keuangan tidak lagi menjadi masalah berkat bantuan Lisensi Hunter. Senritsu mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal ketika dia mendengar rencana Nostrad untuk menangkap Kurapika. Bashou pun begitu. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk pergi terpisah dan mencari Kurapika untuk memberitahukan informasi itu padanya. Karena Senritsu menemukannya lebih dulu; berkat telepon dari Killua saat itu, dia akan memberitahu Bashou nanti.<p>

"Aku sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah bagi kalian berdua," Kurapika berkata sambil tertunduk malu. Dia menatap Senritsu dan memberinya seulas senyuman terima kasih. "Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu."

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Kurapika. Kau menyelamatkan hidup kami berulang kali, dan di samping itu, itulah gunanya teman," ucap Senritsu dengan senyumnya yang berseri-seri.

Sambil mendengarkan cerita mereka yang tak begitu penting, Kuroro terus menatap Gon.

_Di mana aku pernah melihat wajah seperti itu sebelumnya? Tidak, tepatnya bukan wajahnya, tapi matanya. Pandangan yang menakjubkan itu tidak biasa. Dan terlihat mirip seperti seseorang, _pikirnya. Semua kenangan itu seperti butiran pasir; semakin dia mencoba menggenggamnya, semakin banyak pasir yang keluar dari celah jari-jarinya. Seolah seseorang yang berada dalam ingatan Kuroro berasal dari masa lalu yang sudah cukup lama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurapika, Lisensi Hunter milikmu sekarang tak berguna lagi, 'kan?" Gon tiba-tiba berkata.

"Oh. Yah...," Kurapika menoleh, memahami pertanyaan Gon. "Sebelumnya karena aku seharusnya sudah mati, tapi sekarang karena Nostrad mungkin bisa melacakku melalui Lisensi itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengambil punyaku saja?" Gon mengambil Lisensi Hunter miliknya dan menawarkannya pada Kurapika.

Tampak jelas sekali, Kurapika terkejut dengan kebaikan hati bocah itu, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Gon, tapi tidak usah. Aku tak bisa merepotkanmu lebih dari yang sudah kulakukan."

"Jangan khawatir, masih ada Lisensi Hunter milik Killua," Gon beralasan.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Hak atas lisensi itu sepenuhnya milikmu. Bukan tindakan yang tepat bagiku untuk menggunakannya," ucap Kurapika tegas.

"Tapi aku meminjamkannya padamu atas keinginanku sendiri!" Bocah berambut _spike_ itu memaksa.

Lagi, Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya; itu adalah sikap yang menunjukkan bahwa Kurapika tak akan pernah menerima tawaran Gon walau apapun yang terjadi. Gon langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, menunjukkan kekecewaannya secara terang-terangan atas penolakan Kurapika. Lalu Leorio berusaha untuk menyelamatkan hari itu dengan mendinginkan suasana canggung yang sedang terjadi.

"Hei, Kurapika, kau harus punya ponsel. Dengan begitu, kita masih bisa saling berkomunikasi," ia menyarankan.

Begitu Kurapika teralihkan dengan bahasan mengenai ponsel itu, Gon menoleh kepada Kuroro; yang berdiri di samping Kurapika sejak tadi dan menyaksikan semua peristiwa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika menyadari tatapan tajam dari Gon yang langsung diarahkan padanya. Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, Gon menyerahkan Lisensi Hunter-nya pada Kuroro. Kali ini, Kuroro berkedip, menunjukkan kegalauannya menafsirkan tindakan bocah itu.

"Tolong simpan ini untuk Kurapika," kata Gon singkat.

Killua mengernyit melihat sikap Gon. Dengan kata lain, sikapnya menunjukkan bahwa dia cukup mempercayai Kuroro untuk menjaga benda penting seperti itu demi kepentingan Kurapika. Tangan Killua mulai merasa gatal untuk menyadarkan temannya itu. sepertinya Gon benar-benar melupakan reputasi Kuroro yang terkenal jahat sebagai Pemimpin Genei Ryodan. Atau, Gon sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kenyataan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengira bahwa aku akan menerimanya?" Akhirnya Kuroro menjawab sesaat kemudian, "Aku orang yang suka mengambil kesempatan, dan dia menolak tawaranmu, aku akan mengikuti keputusannya. Dan lagi, dengan atau tanpa Lisensi Hunter, tak ada bedanya bagiku."

Killua memicingkan matanya. _Bajingan yang sangat sombong_, pikirnya.

"Selain itu, bukankah seharusnya kau menghormati keputusannya?"

Kuroro tersenyum pada Gon, dan senyuman itu sangat ramah hingga Gon tak bisa untuk tidak merasakan dalam waktu yang sekejap itu, bahwa sebenarnya Kuroro adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia menanamkan dalam benaknya bahwa pria itu seorang penjahat, tapi sulit membayangkan seorang pembunuh dan pencuri sepertinya mampu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti...," Gon bergumam, bahunya terkulai...merasa kalah dan kesal. Sedih karena maksud baiknya ditolak Kurapika, dia mengerti Kurapika pasti punya alasan sendiri.

Sementara itu, Killua memandangi Kuroro dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya.

"_Ekspresi dari semua alasan itu...bukanlah bidangku. Tapi sejujurnya, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, kenyataannya, itulah tempat di mana kunci menuju kesadaran diri berada."_

Killua ingat Kuroro menggumamkan tentang hal itu ketika Gon bertanya padanya kenapa dia bisa membunuh orang-orang yang tak berkaitan dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa, hal itu mengganggu Killua. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemimpin dari kelompok terkenal Genei Ryodan mengatakan hal seperti itu? Killua berharap akan mendengar sesuatu yang hebat, tapi yang diucapkan Kuroro terlalu sederhana dan samar. Selain itu, apa yang dilakukan Kuroro belakangan ini sungguh merupakan tanda tanya besar. Ketika Killua bertanya apa alasannya menolong Kurapika sejauh ini, Kuroro tak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Seolah Kuroro tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ekspresi alasannya, begitulah Kuroro menyebutnya, sepenuhnya samar dan tidak jelas.

_Kunci menuju kesadaran diri...Dia mengatakannya seolah dia masih berusaha menemukan kesadarannya sendiri. Dia terdengar seolah dia tak pernah menanyakan alasannya; tidak, seolah dia tak punya alasan di balik semua rencana itu. Ini membingungkan. Seharusnya dia pria yang pintar, karena mampu menjabarkan rencana yang membutuhkan kemampuan maksimal para anak buahnya. Aku yakin dia juga yang merencanakan semua rencana melarikan diri tanpa meninggalkan bukti apapun. Seperti seorang iblis...Lalu ada apa dengan pernyataan itu? Kukira dia egois, bajingan yang serakah, yah mengingat dia adalah pencuri..._

Killua melirik Kuroro diam-diam. Pria itu sekarang tengah berbicara dengan Kurapika, atau lebih tepatnya berdebat, dalam cara yang normal seperti yang dilakukan orang biasa. Orang luar tak akan pernah menduga bahwa mereka berdua pernah berusaha saling memburu satu sama lain hanya untuk saling bunuh. Sungguh ironis; dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, mengenakan yukata dan berjalan-jalan menyusuri bazar dalam sikap yang membuat mereka lebih terlihat layaknya pasangan daripada musuh.

_Kunci menuju kesadaran diri..._Killua mengernyit. Dia melirik Senritsu, yang ikut bercakap-cakap bersama Leorio dan Gon. _Senritsu menggambarkannya sebagai seseorang yang hidup berdampingan dengan kematian...seseorang yang menerima kematian dengan begitu siapnya..._

"Inikah Kartu Identitas Mahasiswa-mu, Leorio?" dengan polosnya Gon menyela ketika dia melihat sebuah kartu.

"Ya. Kami semua memilikinya sebagai bukti menjadi mahasiswa di sana."

"Eeeh? Jadi kampusmu benar-benar bergengsi?"

Ketika mereka berdua bercakap-cakap tentang sekolah kedokteran Leorio, sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepala Killua setelah menguping sebagian kecil percakapan mereka.

_Identitas...? Kematian...kesadaran diri...Alasan kenapa dia membantu Kurapika atas keinginannya sendiri...Oh! Mungkinkah?_

Killua mendongak ketika pemikiran itu melintas di benaknya, tapi kemudian menghilang secepat kedatangannya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Walau Killua hanya melihatnya beberapa detik saja, dia mengenali orang itu dan hal ini membuatnya waspada. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Killua berbalik kepada Kurapika.

"Aku baru saja melihat Tompa! Cepat pergi!"

"Hah?" Leorio menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Maksudmu pria tua yang menjengkelkan dari Ujian Hun—"

"Heeii...! Bukankah itu Gon dan teman-temannya?!"

Seperti diberi aba-aba, Kurapika meraih lengan Kuroro ketika dia mendengar suara mengerikan itu dan memeluknya seolah lengan Kuroro merupakan garis hidupnya. Tidak hanya itu, tapi dia juga mampu membuat Kuroro berbalik menjauh dengan kekuatan yang sukar dipercaya. Leorio, Killua, dan Gon bergegas membentuk barikade untuk menutupi Kurapika dari pandangan pria menakutkan itu. Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan mata terbelalak; secara otomatis gadis itu menempelkan tubuhnya dekat ke tubuh Kuroro, seperti yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Sikap itu benar-benar tidak seperti Kurapika yang biasanya; sebenarnya, sikap itu merupakan sesuatu yang menurut Kuroro tak akan pernah Kurapika lakukan bersamanya dibandingkan bersama orang lain. Dia pun menyadari tingkah laku aneh teman-teman Kurapika lainnya, dan semua keanehan ini bermula karena seorang pria bernama Tompa, kalau Kuroro tidak salah dengar.

Kaget dan penasaran, Kuroro mencuri pandang melewati bahunya. Di sana, di belakangnya dan di hadapan teman-teman Kurapika, adalah seorang pria pendek dan gemuk dengan hidung yang terlihat seperti habis disengat lebah. Dia lebih tua dari mereka semua, bahkan lebih tua dari Kuroro. Sepertinya pria itu adalah kenalan lama mereka dari Ujian Hunter, dan mereka enggan bertemu dengannya karena beberapa alasan.

"To-Tompa!" Gon tersenyum, namun sudut bibirnya berkedut gugup; begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Apakah kalian semua diundang ke sini oleh Hanzo? Ooh, sungguh reuni yang menyenangkan. Hm?"

Ketiganya terdiam ketika Tompa mencondongkan badannya ke samping untuk melihat seorang gadis di belakang mereka. Dia mengernyit saat melihatnya, khususnya ketika melihat warna rambutnya yang keemasan. Mengingatkan pria itu pada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kurapika?"

Tompa menunjuk ke arah Kurapika, dan gadis itu membeku di tempatnya, meremas lengan Kuroro saking paniknya. Kuroro heran melihat tingkah laku Kurapika yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, tapi dia terlalu penasaran untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, membuatnya menunda untuk menanyakan banyak pertanyaan yang sudah ada di benaknya saat itu juga.

"T-Tidak! Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Tompa," Leorio berkata sambil menarik Kurapika ke depan Tompa. "Kau lihat, dia seorang gadis. Kurapika laki-laki!"

"Y-ya! Itu benar!" Gon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat.

"Yah, kalian benar. Jadi ada di mana dia sekarang? Kukira dia akan bersama kalian, karena kalian selalu bersama-sama," Tompa mengangkat bahunya.

Keempat orang itu mulai bercakap-cakap, tapi apa yang dilakukan ketiga orang lagi adalah mengalihkan percakapan itu dari topik mengenai Kurapika. Sementara itu, Kurapika mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan tak menyadari pelukannya di lengan Kuroro, dekat ke dadanya.

"Bisa beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi?" akhirnya Kuroro bertanya, karena Kurapika terlihat begitu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Kuroro lupa mengingatkan kenyataan kecil pada Kurapika tentang dirinya yang tengah memeluk lengan pria itu.

"Tompa adalah pembuat masalah. Dia jahat, senang menghancurkan peserta baru Ujian Hunter. pada dasarnya, tujuannya adalah menghancurkan kandidat Hunter pemula."

"Hmm…," Kuroro mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian muncul di benaknya. "Apakah dia tahu kau seorang Kuruta?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa?" Di kata terakhirnya, Kurapika menoleh dan menatap Kuroro dengan tajam. Entah kenapa dia masih waspada atas segala topik mengenai Suku Kuruta, terutama jika hal itu berhubungan dengan mereka berdua.

"Yah…aku hanya berpikir…," bahkan tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, di mana hal ini jarang sekali dilakukan Kuroro Lucifer, pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari lengan yukata yang ia kenakan dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan dengan cepat.

_Bahwa aku sudah menemukan bagian yang hilang,_ Kuroro menambahkan di dalam hati.

Kurapika mengernyit melihat sikap Kuroro. Hanya saja ketika dia melihat ke tangan kanan Kuroro, yang ia gunakan untuk mengetik pesan, Kurapika menyadari bahwa dia sudah memegangi lengan kiri Kuroro dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dengan sikap yang terlampau kasar, Kurapika melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Kuroro seolah merasa terganggu karenanya. Kuroro hanya meliriknya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya tertawa geli dengan pelan sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke ponselnya.

Merasa canggung dan terasingkan, terima kasih pada kemunculan Tompa yang mendadak, Kurapika memutuskan untuk meraba cincinnya; sebuah cincin yang diberikan Ishtar, dan tanpa sadar mengamatinya. Dia menatap batu safir di cincin itu, melambangkan warna alami matanya. Memikirkan hal itu, Kurapika menyadari bahwa kondisinya menjadi sangat aneh dan tentunya tak biasa. Baru saja beberapa bulan lalu, mereka dan Genei Ryodan saling mengincar; dan sekarang mereka pergi ke festival _bersama-sama_.

Lamunan Kurapika langsung buyar ketika tiba-tiba seekor kunang-kunang terbang di depan wajahnya. Melayang mengelilingi kepalanya, sebelum terbang menjauh dan menghilang di antara kerumunan. Hal itu membuat Kurapika terkejut, karena kunang-kunang jarang pergi ke tempat ramai. Menganggap hal itu kejadian sepele, Kurapika baru saja akan kembali memperhatikan cincinnya, ketika kunang-kunang lain menarik perhatiannya. Kunang-kunang itu terbang menuju ke arah yang sama dengan kunang-kunang sebelumnya, Kurapika mencatat. Dia mengernyit melihat kebetulan yang aneh ini.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Kurapika mulai menyadari ada banyak kunang-kunang di sekitarnya, dan cukup aneh…orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Kurapika tidak menyadari hal itu. Semua kunang-kunang itu pergi ke arah yang sama, dan bukan lagi hanya kebetulan. Ketika Kurapika melirik cincinnya, seolah membenarkan kecurigaannya, cincin itu mengeluarkan cahaya lemah berwarna merah seperti batu amber.

"Di atas bukit itu," Sebuah suara berkata dengan lembut di dekat telinga Kurapika.

Tersentak, Kurapika berbalik dan mendapati wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari wajah Kuroro. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya saat melihat Kurapika lengah seperti ini; jarang sekali dia begitu. Mengabaikan hal itu, Kuroro menunjuk ke sebuah bukit.

"Di sana. Seseorang sedang menunggu kita, dan orang itulah yang mengirimkan semua kunang-kunang ini", dia berkata.

Ketika Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya, benar juga…dia melihat sinar lemah dari tepi hutan yang berada di puncak bukit.

"Ayo." Tanpa membicarakannya lebih jauh, dengan cepat Kuroro bergegas menuju ke bukit. Kurapika, tak punya pilihan lain, terseret oleh Kuroro hingga dia harus segera mengejar di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria sudah menunggu mereka di bawah bayangan sebuah pohon, seperti yang diperkirakan Kuroro sebelumnya. Penampilannya mencolok, membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika bisa segera menemukan dirinya ketika mereka menaiki bukit. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang lembut berwarna merah tua yang dia kuncir cukup tinggi. Sehelai penutup kepala bergaya oriental dengan warna keemasan menjuntai di kepalanya, dan dihiasi banyak permata berharga, yang sebagian besar adalah batu rubi. Butiran permata dengan berbagai warna menggantung di tudung kepalanya itu, rambutnya dibelah dua, dan jatuh sempurna di kedua sisi wajahnya. Wajahnya berwarna kuning pucat, dan matanya yang sipit cerah dengan semburat keemasan. Penampilannya yang bergaya oriental melambangkan warna keberuntungan yaitu merah, seperti dalam kepercayaan orang Cina, dengan bordiran dari benang emas menghiasi mantelnya. Singkatnya, dia berpenampilan mewah.<p>

"Halo," Pria dengan penampilan yang feminin itu menyapa Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan ramah. Bahkan suaranya pelan dan lembut seperti semilir angin. "Kuroro dan Kurapika, benar bukan?"

"Ya, dan kau siapa?" Kuroro bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil melangkah maju hingga dia sedikit berada di depan Kurapika.

"Namaku Suzaku, seperti yang dibaptiskan para leluhur ribuan tahun yang lalu," jawabnya sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk. Bahkan caranya berbicara memberikan kesan bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

"Suzaku…," Kurapika mengernyit. "Jadi kau ada hubungannya dengan Phoenix?"

"Kau tidak salah. Dia adalah sepupu jauhku," Suzaku tersenyum lembut pada mereka. "Dan aku berada di sini atas kepentingannya. Sepertinya dia lupa menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Suzaku membuka telapak tangannya dan nampaklah sebuah telur kecil di sana. Bercahaya redup, seperti ranting dengan bara api.

"Dan apa itu?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Tepat seperti kelihatannya; sebutir telur. Untuk tujuan apa telur ini diberikan, aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Aku hanya diberi tugas untuk mengantarkannya pada kalian."

Suzaku melangkah maju dan memberikan telur yang seperti kerikil itu pada Kuroro, yang menerimanya dalam diam. Dia mengamatinya sejenak, tapi setelah merasakan tak ada maksud jahat dari benda itu, Kuroro memasukkannya ke dalam lengan yukata. Kalaupun ada, telur itu memancarkan suatu aura yang terasa menenangkan.

"Phoenix pasti sudah memberitahu kalian bahwa ada anak yang akan lahir dari telur itu, dan kalian harus membawa telurnya kepada Ishtar begtu waktunya tiba?"

"APA?!" Kurapika berteriak marah segera setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Suzaku.

Terkejut, Suzaku hanya bisa berkedip dengan bingung sementara Kuroro sedikit mengernyit karena merasa tak senang dengan sikap Si Gadis Kuruta.

"Dia hanya memberitahu kami untuk membawa anak itu padanya ketika dilahirkan, dan dia tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang telur! Jadi kupikir-" ucap Kurapika geram, wajahnya pun memerah. Semua kegugupan dan kegelisahannya ternyata sia-sia. Dia sudah ditipu! Kuroro, di balik sikapnya yang tenang, juga merasakan kekesalan yang sama di dalam hatinya.

"Oh? Seharusnya tidak begitu." Shizaku terlihat terkejut, tapi dia terkekeh geli. "Sepertinya sepupuku sudah mengerjai kalian."

Dia tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Kurapika.

"Tapi kemudian-" Shuzaku mulai berkata lagi, namun mendadak berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat saat sepertinya dia menaydari sesuatu.

"Kemudian?"

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa," Dia tersenyum minta maaf.

Sementara Kurapika menggerutu marah dan bersumpah untuk membalas Phoenix suatu hari nanti, Kuroro mengernyit.

"Kau bilang 'ketika waktunya tiba'?"

"Ya. Kau akan mengetahuinya melalui hatimu, jadi jangan bertanya padaku karena aku tidak tahu."

* * *

><p>Shuzaku memandangi punggung Kuroro dan Kurapika dalam diam, yang perlahan-lahan menjauh ketika mereka berjalan ke arah kerumunan bazar itu, sambil memperdebatkan tentang sesuatu. Sungguh, ketika mereka mengenakan pakaian yang biasa dan sederhana seperti itu, Kuroro dan Kurapika terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna.<p>

"Benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya...memberikan sesuatu kepada manusia, Suzaku. Sebuah jimat pelindung," Suara yang berat terdengar dari belakang Phoenix bergaya oriental itu.

Bahkan Suzaku tidak mau repot untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya, karena dia sudah tahu.

"Seiryuu."

Pemilik suara yang berat itu adalah seorang pria tinggi, kurus dengan rambut lurus yang panjang dengan tatanan yang aneh. Rambutnya berwarna gelap dengan semburat biru tua. Dia mengenakan pakaian bergaya oriental berwarna biru langit dengan bordiran berbentuk naga menghiasi pakaian mewah itu. Dia memakai hiasan kepala yang menyerupai ukiran seekor naga biru, sebuah batu zamrud tersemat di bagian keningnya. Dia turun dari langit dan mendarat di samping pria yang berpakaian merah. Jika dibandingkan dengan Suzaku, Seiryuu terlihat lebih muda , sementara Suzaku sendiri terlihat lebih cerdas.

"Gadis itu...," Suzaku bergumam. "Dia sangat rentan terhadap mimpi buruk. Dia akan menjadi mangsa yang sempurna untuk Nue."

"Nue, ya?" Seiryuu mengikuti arah pandangan Suzaku. "Aku mengerti. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau memberinya sebuah Jimat Baku?"

"Ya. Dengan mimpi buruk seperti itu dari masa lalunya, dia akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan untuk melawannya. Dia perlu lebih dari hanya menghargai dirinya sendiri; dia perlu waktu yang sangat lama untuk pulih. Bekas lukanya terlalu dalam."

"Dan membayangkan dirinya tengah bepergian bersama pria yang menakutkan jiwanya itu," Seiryuu terkekeh menertawakan situasi ironis yang terjadi di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Untuk sesaat mereka tetap diam, mengamati festival dari kejauhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau hampir keceplosan sedikit," Seiryuu berkata.

"Ya, tapi untungnya aku segera ingat," Suzaku memejamkan matanya. "Kepingan masa depan itu sangat rahasia jadi tak boleh diberitahukan pada mereka apapun yang terjadi."

"Sebenarnya, bukan berarti terserah kita untuk memutuskan bagaimana masa depan mereka akan berkembang. Bahkan jika kita memberitahu mereka, mungkin berubah tapi mungkin juga tidak. Bukan hak kita menentukan jalan mana yang ditempuh untuk mencapai masa depan yang dipilihnya. Bagi setiap manusia, ada berbagai masa depan berbeda yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Masa depan mana pun yang mereka pilih, tak akan mempengaruhi kita."

"Tapi apakah itu dosa, memiliki preferensi atas masa depan yang mereka pilih? Aku tak tahan..."

"Kau terlalu lembut, Suzaku," pria muda yang berasal dari langit itu menyeringai.

"Katanya ketika seseorang sangat membenci orang lain, kebencian itu bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Apakah menurutmu hal itu akan berlaku bagi mereka?"

"Siapa tahu?" Seiryuu mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah. Justru kaulah Suzaku, yang diberkahi seni meramal di negeri ini. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku."

"Aku hanya menanyakan pendapatmu, Seiryuu. Begitu sulitnyakah?" Suzaku meliriknya tajam.

"Yah, jika kau menginginkan pendapatku pribadi...," Pria Naga itu memandang jauh ke depan sana dan mengamati Kuroro dan Kurapika lagi. "Kurasa itu akan terjadi."

* * *

><p>"Yang perlu kau lakukan sederhana saja, diam dan lihatlah," itu yang dikatakan Kuroro kepada Kurapika mengenai rencana pencurian Mata Merah. Bahkan tanpa Kurapika harus bertanya padanya, Kurapika tahu bahwa Kuroro benar-benar akan menugaskan anggotanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu. Kurapika menentangnya, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tak mungkin dia mendapatkan mata itu melalui cara yang jujur. Jika Kurapika betul-betul sudah memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah itu, dia tak punya pilihan lagi selain berpaling ke cara yang tidak jujur.<p>

Sudah pasti Genei Ryodan adalah kelompok yang tepat untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu. Lagipula, mereka memang ahlinya.

Di acara _Grand Opening _Museum Nasional, mereka pergi bersama-sama namun Senritsu tidak datang karena ada hal lain yang harus dia tangani lebih dulu. Dia berjanji pada Kurapika bahwa dia akan menemuinya nanti. Kuroro mengajak Kurapika berkeliling Museum, memisahkan gadis itu dari teman-temannya. Akan terlalu mencurigakan jika mereka langsung mengambil posisi di sekitar Mata Merah. Ketika akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam aula di mana Mata Merah dipamerkan, teman-teman Kurapika sudah ada di sana.

Kuroro mengamati kembali situasi aula itu sebentar. Ada beberapa orang Ninja ditempatkan di sana sebagai penjaga, dan langsung mencuri begitu saja merupakan tindakan yang ceroboh. Selain itu, Kuroro yakin beberapa orang dari mereka adalah Pengguna Nen. Ketika Kuroro merasa semuanya sudah berada di penempatan yang tepat, dia berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan Killua.

Di malam sebelumnya, Killua menyelipkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor ponselnya, ke tangan Kuroro. Meragukan tindakan Si Bocah Zaoldyeck yang begitu terang-terangan; mempertimbangkan kewaspadaan yang semula ada, Kuroro memahami maksud Killua membuat rencana bersamanya. Rencana sudah dirumuskan, sekaranglah saat untuk melaksanakannya.

Kuroro menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas kepada Killua, yang ditanggapi bocah itu dengan sebuah seringai nakal. Dia menoleh pada Gon dan Leorio, keduanya mengangguk dengan cara yang hampir tak terlihat, menanggapi isyarat Killua. Tanpa bicara, mereka memisahkan diri dan berpura-pura mengamati beberapa benda : Leorio berdiri di dekat Mata Merah, sementara Gon dan Killua menempatkan diri di artifak lainnya. Setelah Killua melihat Leorio sudah berada di tempatnya, Killua berbisik dengan sangat pelan :

"Senritsu, sekarang."

Di luar Museum yang besar itu ada Senritsu, yang berdiri di samping Shalnark.

"Killua bilang, ini saatnya," Dia mengulang pesan itu kepada Shalnark.

"_Roger_," Shalnark mengangguk dengan antusias.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel miliknya yang sudah dimodifikasi dan menekan satu tombol : _mengirimkan pesan_. Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, pesan pun tiba di setiap ponsel para anggota Geng Laba-laba yang sudah siap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Hanya ada dua kata di pesan itu :

MISI DIMULAI.

Menjawab aba-aba tersebut, Laba-laba pun bergerak.

"_Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menerima pria itu. Detak jantungmu mengatakan hal itu_," Senritsu berbisik kepada Kurapika sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah di festival semalam. Kurapika menyangkalnya dengan tegas, tapi Senritsu hanya tersenyum.

_Sejak kapan...? _Kurapika merenung sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang ke pria itu, _...Aku mulai menerimanya?_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara ledakan membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya dan ledakan itu mengguncang seluruh gedung dengan keras. Para tamu menjerit ketakutan ketiba mereka melihat puing-puing dinding gedung itu berjatuhan dari lantai atas ke aula. Tembakan peluru menyerbu lantai atas, dan beberapa bayangan menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung. Para Ninja menanggapi kekacauan itu dengan cukup cepat; melompat naik dari aula ke lantai di atasnya, tapi apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan adalah mengantar nyawa mereka sendiri kepada Kematian. Para Ninja yang asli, dalam sekejap saja, terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian oleh Benang Nen yang tak terlihat, atau menjadi seperti sarang lebah karena menghadang Peluru Nen, atau termutilasi oleh bayangan kecil yang melewati mereka, atau kepala mereka terputar ke dalam beberapa sudut yang aneh, atau dengan berbagai cara lain yang sama-sama mengerikan.

Dari bawah, Kurapika bisa melihat beberapa bayangan lewat, berbaur di tengah kegelapan dengan Ninja yang berbalut pakaian berwarna biru. Dari penglihatan orang biasa, mungkin terlihat seperti benturan beberapa bayangan hitam di udara, tapi bagi mata Kurapika yang terlatih, dengan jelas dia bisa melihat Genei Ryodan memukuli sekelompok Ninja seperti mengusir lalat saja. Yang tidak dimengerti Kurapika adalah kenapa semua anggota Geng Laba-laba berpakaian serba hitam dan menutupi wajah mereka. Tidak seperti mereka yang biasanya.

"Temanmu sudah melihat mereka bersama kita di bandara. Untuk mengurangi kecurigaan, aku meminta mereka menutupi penampilannya," Kuroro menerangkan pada Kurapika dengan suara yang sangat pelan; yang hanya bisa didengar oleh gadis itu.

Keterangan itu menjelaskan segalanya. Tetap saja, Kurapika sangat tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa banyak orang yang mati dalam misi ini. Sekejap saja, aula menjadi kotor dengan darah dan mayat Ninja yang tumbang. Sebagian besar tamu, setidaknya mereka yang kakinya cukup kuat, menyelamatkan diri ke pintu masuk. Beberapa di antaranya sangat terkejut hingga yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh di atas lantai marmer sambil menyaksikan pembantaian dengan mata yang ketakutan.

Sebuah bayangan dengan sangat cepat masuk ke dalam aula dan sebuah sosok berperawakan kecil mendarat di dekat Leorio.

Sesosok bocah kurus melompat ke dudukan di mana Mata Merah ditempatkan, dan hampir melesat pergi ketika Leorio mencegatnya.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti seka-"

Itu hanya tindakan saja, sungguh. Leorio seharusnya terkejut dan berusaha mengikuti bocah itu, berpura-pura mengambil artifak berharga itu kembali. Tapi, bocah itu pun terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya, atau terlalu terkejut oleh seruan Leorio yang keras, hingga menendang pria malang itu tepat di pipi, membuatnya terbang dan membentur dinding.

"Leorio!" seru Kurapika sambil menghampiri Leorio yang malang, menyeret Kuroro karena belenggu gaib di antara mereka.

Kuroro melihat bocah itu dan dengan satu anggukan yang menakutkan, sosok itu melesat pergi untuk melanjutkan rencananya. Tapi Killua melihat sekilas mata sosok itu yang tidak tertutupi dan mengenalinya.

"Tak mungkin...," gumam Killua kaget. Dia segera sadar dari keterkejutannya, dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Gon, Killua berlari mengejar sosok itu.

"Killua!" Mengabaikan segalanya, Gon turut melesat mengikuti Killua ke luar gedung.

Kuroro menyaksikan semua itu sambil berdiri di samping Kurapika, yang sedang sibuk menangani Leorio yang terluka. Kuroro tak bisa mengacuhkan pria jangkung yang sialnya ditendang salah satu anggotanya. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seulas senyum yang menunjukkan kepuasan. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

* * *

><p>"Apa sudah dikosongkan?" Phinks berseru pada rekan-rekannya.<p>

Yang melakukan pembunuhan dan mengalihkan perhatian adalah Machi, Phinks, Coltopi, Bonolenov, Shizuku dan Feitan. Tugas Franklin hanya membobol tembok dan membuat jalan masuk bagi mereka, sementara Shalnark mengawasi di luar. Nobunaga pergi untuk menjauhkan Hanzo dari Museum. Machi menunduk dan ketika melihat Mata Merah sudah lenyap, ia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya pada samurai itu.

"Tak ada lagi yang harus kita lakukan di sini," dengan santai Nobunaga berkata sambil meraih kepala dari salah seorang Ninja, dan dengan suara retakan yang membuat ngilu, membengkokkan kepala itu...mengirimkan Ninja tersebut kepada Sang Pencipta.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Orang-orang ini membosankan. Inikah yang bisa dilakukan Ninja yang terkenal itu? Nobu seharusnya malu," ejek Feitan sambil mendengus, seraya menjatuhkan Ninja lainnya ke aula, yang kini seolah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pembuangan mayat Ninja.

"Yah, beberapa dari mereka tidak buruk, kok," ucap Shizuku dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk luka bacokan di lengannya.

"Ini dia yang lebih baik," Phinks mengumumkan ketika seorang Ninja yang juga adalah Pengguna Nen dengan cepat menghampiri mereka. "Dia milikku!"

"Tidak. Milikku," Feitan melesat melewati Phinks dan hampir menyayat perut Ninja itu dengan pedang tipisnya ketika tubuh tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk yang aneh untuk menghindari serangan yang membahayakan nyawanya.

"Apa?" Feitan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Giliranku!" Feitan berkata dan setelah memutar lengan kanannya beberapa kali, melayangkan pukulan yang teramat keras ke dada Ninja itu.

Bukannya hancur berkeping-keping, tubuh itu menjadi lembek seperti tanah liat. Ninja itu mendengus, dan mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya ke kondisi semula.

"Tak mungkin!"

"Tipe Transformasi. Sepertinya dia menerapkan benda yang terbuat dari tanah liat ke tubuhnya," Shizuku menyela.

"Gah! Aku benci Kelas Transformasi. Membuatku teringat pada pengkhianat itu!" seru Phinks.

"Kalian, orang-orang kafir! Teganya kalian mencemari Museum yang kami banggakan! Kalian akan menerima balasannya!" Ninja itu berkata dan dia melompat ke arah Phinks.

Sebelum bisa mencederai Phinks, tangannya yang terulur terlepas dari bahunya, dan darah pun muncrat dari luka yang terbuka itu. Ketika Ninja yang malang itu menjerit kesakitan, Machi berdiri dengan santai di atas balkon dengan kedua tangan memegangi Benang Nen miliknya yang tak terlihat.

"Bahkan tanah liat bisa disayat dengan benang," ucapnya dingin. Dengan sebuah gerakan saja dari pergelangan tangan wanita itu, Sang Ninja pun berubah menjadi daging cincang, dan jatuh mengalami nasib yang sama dengan rekan-rekannya di aula di bawah sana.

"Hoo...menakutkan," Phinks berbisik pada Coltopi, yang seperti biasa tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kita pergi," Machi mengumumkan dengan suaranya yang dingin sedingin stalaktit es manapun. Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah masuk ke pintu keluar yang dibuat Franklin.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan BENDA ITU."

* * *

><p>"Leorio, kau baik-baik saja?" Kurapika bertanya sambil memeriksa dengan cepat luka yang mungkin diderita Leorio.<p>

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?!" bentak Leorio. "Sialan, sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti semua kuda liar menendang wajahku."

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti biasanya," kata Kurapika datar.

"Apa? Ini kedua kalinya kau bilang begitu!" serunya jengkel. Yang pertama kalinya, tentu saja, ketika mereka menempuh Ujian Hunter.

Ketika Kurapika dan Leorio memperdebatkan hal itu tanpa henti, Kuroro mengamati lantai atas. Para anak buahnya sudah pergi, yang berarti sekarang waktunya mereka menemukan kambing hitam yang sudah dia siapkan. Benar juga, sepasukan petugas keamanan dan lebih banyak Ninja menuju ke lantai atas setelah Genei Ryodan pergi, salah seorang dari mereka berseru dari atas sana,

"Kami menangkap salah satu dari mereka! Pelakunya adalah pria ini!"

Seorang Ninja mendarat di lantai tanpa suara, lebih seperti yang biasa Killua lakukan. Keributan itu menarik perhatian Kurapika dan Leorio. Ketika mereka menoleh, mereka melihat Ninja itu menjatuhkan sesuatu yang berat dari bahunya ke lantai. Kurapika bingung dan tak percaya, dia tak bisa percaya seorang Laba-laba membiarkan sosok itu tertangkap. Namun ketika Kurapika menatap pria itu, Kurapika tahu bahwa keraguannya tak pernah salah.

"Tompa?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Langsung aja balas review di chapter lalu :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Hahaha, di chapter ini pun Killua masih nongol...selamat menikmati xD

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Mungkin Kuroro pake handuk aja...atau pas udah berendam handuknya dilepas, ga tau juga...*blushing berat*

**Sends :**

Dan akhirnya sekarang muncul lagi! Hahahahaha xD

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Aku akan terus menanti...apa yang kaujanjikan...*bercucuran air mata sambil pasang musik sedih*

* * *

><p>Review please...^^<p> 


	18. JOURNEY IN THE EAST

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for 1001 Nights by Runandra, one of my favorite author!^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**18 : JOURNEY IN THE EAST**

* * *

><p>"Jelaskan!"<p>

Kurapika hampir berteriak pada Kuroro, tapi pria itu terlihat acuh tak acuh. Kuroro sudah terbiasa menghadapi Kurapika yang berseru dan meneriakinya. Lagipula, dia sudah bepergian bersama gadis itu untuk beberapa bulan lamanya.

Sekarang, mereka sudah keluar dari Museum. Senritsu sedang merawat Leorio, sementara Shalnark pergi untuk menemui rekan-rekannya.

"Tak banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan. Pertama, kita perlu pengalih perhatian agar Coltopi bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk membuat replika Mata Merah, itulah gunanya serangan tadi. Kedua, kita perlu kambing hitam jadi mereka tidak akan berusaha menelusuri orang-orang yang menghadiri acara pembukaan. Akan jadi masalah jika kita sampai ditelusuri. Ketiga, jika benda yang hilang hanya Mata Merah, ini akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dan mereka akan berusaha untuk menyelidiki orang-orang yang ada hubungannya dengan Mata Merah. Skenario terburuknya, mungkin mereka akan menyelidikimu, karena kau adalah keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang masih hidup dan kau terdaftar sebagai Kurapika Kuruta di Perkumpulan Hunter."

Kuroro berbalik menghadap Kurapika yang marah. Dia dapat melihat kobaran amarah di mata biru bagaikan warna samudera itu, tapi dia pun melihat, amarahnya tidak sampai ke batas di mana mata itu akan berubah menjadi merah. Kuroro sudah membeberkan fakta bahwa teman-teman Kurapika turut membantu dalam rencana itu, ia harap Kurapika tidak melihat dari sisi itu saja. Gadis itu semakin pandai melihat kebenaran di balik permainan kata-kata Kuroro.

"Puas?" Kuroro tersenyum ramah pada Kurapika, yang ditanggapi gadis itu dengan wajah yang merengut geram.

"Jadi kenapa kau membohongiku?" Desaknya.

"Bohong?"

"Kau bilang kita tak akan merampok tempat itu!"

"Aku tak pernah memberikan konfirmasi seperti itu. Aku hanya menanggapi pernyataanmu; tak lebih tak kurang," Kuroro menyeringai angkuh pada Kurapika, dan wajah Si Gadis Kuruta tak melembut sedikit pun.

Kurapika tak keberatan Tompa menjadi kambing hitam atas semua yang terjadi; lagipula, pria licik itu bisa lolos dari masalah seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Lagipula Kurapika tak pernah menyukainya. Alasannya merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi dia tak berdaya menghadapi permainan kata-kata Kuroro. Dia harus mengingatkan dirinya berulangkali untuk tidak menyimpulkan arti tersembunyi dari kata-kata pria itu. kurapika merasa benar-benar bodoh di depan Kuroro, dan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal.

Kurapika harus menahan diri hingga menggertakkan giginya dan mengencangkan kepalan tangannya supaya tidak menerjang leher Kuroro lalu mencekiknya hingga mati. Kurapika menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Jelas sekali dia sedang berusaha mendinginkan diri hingga Kuroro tak tahan untuk tidak menghela napas berat saat melihatnya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Kurapika. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Sambil berkata begitu, Kuroro menepuk pelan rambut pirang Kurapika yang lembut sebelum berbalik dan berlalu pergi dengan santai. Kurapika, bukannya marah, langsung terpaku ketika Kuroro bersikap lembut seperti itu. Tidak, sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Ada beberapa kesempatan lain di mana Kuroro melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Tetap saja, Kurapika tak akan pernah terbiasa.

_Demi kebaikanku? Bagaimana..._Bahkan jika Kurapika tak mau memikirkannya, semua pemikiran itu datang begitu saja. Semua rencana yang rumit itu dilakukan demi kebaikannya; Kuroro memastikan agar Kurapika tidak akan terlibat masalah apapun pada akhirnya nanti. Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro yang semakin menjauh, yang terbalut pakaian serba hitam itu; punggung yang biasa ia lihat dalam perjalanannya yang panjang bersamanya. Suka atau tidak, Kurapika harus menerima kenyataan kecil yang baru dia ketahui ini.

Kuroro melindunginya.

_Tidak, itu tidak mungkin_, pikir Kurapika sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Pada akhirnya, dia melakukan itu untuk kesenangannya sendiri._

* * *

><p>Bandara dipenuhi wisatawan dan para pegawainya; baik wisatawan lokal maupun mancanegara. Terlihat begitu sibuk dengan berbagai aktivitas; orang-orang berjalan dengan cepat di sana-sini, saling menyapa, berjabat tangan, berpelukan, berciuman dan masih banyak lagi. Di antara kerumunan itu ada sekelompok penjahat beranggotakan enam orang. Empat orang di antaranya membawa barang-barang bawaan, tapi dua orang lagi tak punya tanda-tanda yang mencirikan mereka akan naik balon udara.<p>

"Kurapika, apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya?" Leorio bertanya, mengabaikan Kuroro yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Kurapika untuk memberi gadis itu privasi bersama teman-temannya.

"Kurasa untuk sementara kami harus tinggal di negara ini lebih lama."

"Kenapa?" cetus Gon tiba-tiba dengan rasa penasaran seperti yang dimiliki murid taman kanak-kanak.

"Sepertinya masih ada beberapa pasang Mata Merah di sini," jawab Kurapika, suaranya lembut dan terkendali. "Aku akan mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah di sini sebelum pindah ke tujuan berikutnya."

"itu pekerjaan yang cukup berat. Beritahu kami jika kau perlu bantuan, Kurapika! kami teman-temanmu. Kau bisa meminta bantuan kapan saja," dengan antusias Gon memohon pada Si Pirang.

"itu benar, Kurapika. Kau harus lebih menghargai teman-temanmu," Senritsu menambahkan.

Killua, selama mereka bercakap-cakap, tatapannya terus tertuju pada Kuroro. Pria itu seperti sedang tidak sadar atau semacamnya. Dia tidak betul-betul memperhatikan apapun yang terjadi di antara Kurapika dan teman-temannya. Namun, Killua yakin, Kuroro mendengar setiap kata yang mereka lontarkan.

_Ini tebakan besar, tapi layak dicoba..._pikirnya.

Killua melirik ke arah Kurapika. Dia masih sibuk dengan Senritsu dan Gon, yang sedang menasihatinya untuk terus menjaga komunikasi karena mereka sudah membelikannya ponsel. Killua mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Kuroro dan berbisik padanya,

"Katakan...Apa kau sebenarnya sedang berusaha menemukan identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan bocah itu. "Jelaskan."

"Kau orang yang menempatkan kepentingan dirimu dan kelompokmu di atas segalanya, tapi kau pernah berkomentar 'di mana kunci menuju kesadaran diri itu berada', di Kota Yorkshin waktu itu. Itu bertentangan."

"Dan?" Kuroro mulai menyukai penjelasan bocah itu.

"Kalau kau siap membuang dirimu pada kematian, mungkin artinya kau sendiri tidak memiliki nilai apapun. Atau mungkin, kau tak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri. Dengan kata lain, kau memang orang yang tidak egois."

"Apakah aku harus menganggapnya sebagai pujian?" Kuroro berkata sambil terkekeh sinis, dan Killua bersumpah dia bisa merasakan sikap dingin pria itu di nada suaranya. Itu sikap dingin yang tak pernah ada ketika Kuroro berbicara dengan Kurapika, sejauh pengamatannya. Meski begitu, Killua terus mendesaknya.

"Dengan mempertimbangkan semua itu, danwaktu kau bilang bahwa kau hanya ingin membantu Kurapika...itu membuatku ingin tahu : apa rencana yang ingin kaulakukan bersamanya? Apa rencanamu tentangnya?" Killua berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang bahkan terdengar lebih pelan : "Apa kau mencoba menemukan alasan dari tindakanmu?"

"Kau memang jeli, Bocah Zaoldyeck. Benar, aku ternyata memikirkan hal-hal yang tak pernah kupedulikan sebelumnya. Dan aku menyadarinya tak lama setelah aku memulai perjalananku bersama gadis itu. Ini sungguh memperdayaiku, jadi aku ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana ini akan terjadi."

"Kau penasaran tentang perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi padamu?" Killua bertanya dengan mata yang terlihat semakin membelalak di setiap detik waktu yang berlalu.

"Hmm…," Kuroro menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan; sikap tubuhnya yang khas ketika sedang berpikir. "Kau bisa bilang begitu."

_Pria ini benar-benar aneh!_ Pikir Killua sambil menatap Kuroro heran.

Killua memiiki sebuah kesimpulan di dalam benaknya : bahwa Kuroro Lucifer memutuskan suatu misi, murni berdasarkan naluri, bahwa dia tak punya alasan yang jelas di balik semua tindakannya, bahwa yang dia lakukan demi kepentingan yang lain, bukan demi dirinya sendiri. Dan itulah sebabnya dia kurang memiliki kesadaran diri. Mengenai Kurapika, Killua menduga Kuroro Lucifer menemukan artinya dengan menyadari hal itu melalui Kurapika, bahwa pria itu menemukan alasannya hidup melalui Kurapika, ini sama tidak jelasnya seperti apa yang mungkin kita rasakan saat mendengarnya karena Kurapika adalah orang yang paling menginginkan kematian Kuroro.

"Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu : aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, seperti yang pernah kusebutkan sebelumnya," Kuroro berkata lagi dengan tenang.

_Ekspresi dari alasan-alasan itu…pastinya suatu konsep yang merepotkan. Kenapa orang harus menjelaskan alasan mereka ke dalam kata-kata sederhana?_ Kuroro merenung saat itu juga. _Lagipula, manusia hanya melakukan apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan sepenuh hasratnya._

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya, mencuri pandang ke arah Kurapika, gadis yang bepergian bersamanya selama beberapa bulan ke belakang. _Dan aku hanya melakukan apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan sepenuh hasratku_.

"Aku tak tahu ini pantas atau tidak," Leorio tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara pelan, mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara saat Killua terdiam.

Kuroro mendengarnya dan menoleh untuk melihat pria jangkung itu. Leorio bicara dengan mata yang menatap ke bawah; salah satu ciri yang menandakan keraguan. Meski penampilannya terkesan tua, Kuroro tahu umur Leorio hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kurapika. Sembilan belas? Atau mungkin dua puluh? Kuroro tahu dari sudut matanya, Gon dan wanita bertubuh pendek itu masih membuat Kurapika sibuk dengan nasihat-nasihat mereka atau semacamnya.

"Tapi tolong jaga dia."

Leorio mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke mata Kuroro. Kuroro bisa melihat keyakinan di dalam tatapannya itu, meski jelas sekali Leorio ragu mengatakannya. Killua menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, sementara Kuroro menahan tawanya dan malah mempertahankan 'topeng ketidakpedulian' di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Kami terbiasa menjadi musuh, itu benar. Tapi mempertimbangkan kondisi yang ada, dan seperti apa kepribadian Kurapika, dia tak akan memperbolehkan kami menjaganya. Kadang dia bisa menjadi sangat ceroboh, meskipun bisa juga menjengkelkan karena pintar dan tahu segalanya. Kurasa kau tipe orang yang lebih tenang, jadi kau kau harus berhati-hati padanya."

"Kekhawatiranmu tidak berdasar," ucap Kuroro datar.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak khawatir! Tapi kesampingkan semua itu," Leorio mengumpulkan keberaniannya, melangkah lebih jauh untuk mendekati Kuroro. "Jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung jari pun, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos dengan mudah."

"Yang sekarang terjadi lebih dari itu," Kuroro menyeringai senang padanya.

Leorio langsung terganga tanpa sadar mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Wajahnya langsung memerah, terbakar rasa malu yang teramat sangat. Kuroro melangkah menuju Kurapika. Dia memberi Leorio lirikan terakhir, dan sebuah jawaban,

"Aku hanya berjanji atas hal yang aku tahu bisa kutepati."

* * *

><p>"Sungguh, apa akan baik-baik saja meninggalkan Kurapika bersama pria yang sifatnya tak bisa diperbaiki, suka berubah-ubah dan berbahaya itu?" tanya Leorio ragu sambil melihat pemandangan bandara yang terlihat mengecil dari dalam balon udara.<p>

Sebenarnya, setelah beberapa lama merenungkan kata-kata terakhir Kuroro untuknya, akhirnya Leorio mengerti bahwa pria itu mencoba memberitahunya. Dan itu membuat Leorio gelisah. Kenyataan bahwa Kuroro Lucifer mengatakan dia tidak berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Kurapika walau hanya seujung jari membuat Leorio berada pada batas sikap tenangnya, dan mungkin kewarasannya.

_Sial, dia tidak harus jadi orang yang penuh teka-teki dan membuat kesal begini, 'kan?_

"Akan ada banyak masalah. Pasti," ucap Killua tegas.

"Bukannya kau bilang kita tak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka?" Gon bertanya, dengan sikap yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang ingin Killua katakan, Gon, ada kemungkinan timbulnya konflik di antara mereka. Bahkan kau dan Killua sering terlibat pertengkaran, bukan?" Senritsu menjelaskan padanya dengan senyum keibuan nampak di wajahnya yang bulat.

"Ya...," Gon mengangguk.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Killua. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu percaya diri, Senritsu? Yang bisa kulihat di antara mereka adalah pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi nanti," Leorio berkata sambil memicingkan matanya. "Dan pertengkaran mulut."

_Yah, tentu saja. Mereka sama-sama pandai bicara. Aku senang jika bisa melihat mereka berdebat. Pasti akan menjadi tontonan yang mengasyikkan_, Leorio mendengus sinis.

"O-san, kau terlalu dibutakan cemburu," Killua, yang sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Leorio, menyeringai lebar.

_Tapi aku lebih khawatir pada kemungkinan di mana pria itu menjadi terlalu posesif pada Kurapika, melihat mereka bepergian begitu lama dan seperti apa sikap pria itu saat berada di dekatnya..._Killua menambahkan di dalam benaknya, tak berani untuk mengatakannya langsung. Bisa-bisa dia mendapatkan ledakan amarah dari Leorio. _Dan aku tak pernah menyangka pria bernama Kuroro itu ternyata bisa menjadi sangat bodoh, _pikirnya lagi sambil diam-diam memutar kedua bola matanya.

"A-APA?!" Leorio marah, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah.

"Tapi Leorio," Gon angkat bicara lagi, " Aku tidak melihat kebencian sedikitpun yang berasal dari Kuroro."

"Jangan kau juga, Gon! Bukankah kau bilang, kau memandang rendah Genei Ryodan? Jadi kenapa sekarang kau memihaknya?!" Pria jangkung itu hampir berteriak kesal.

"T-Tidak, aku tidak—"

"Gon memang membenci Laba-laba. Tapi Kuroro, sebagai dirinya pribadi, tidak terlalu seperti orang yang bisa sangat dibenci seperti yang pernah kita pikirkan," Killua mengangkat bahunya sambil melihat ke lautan di bawah sana yang tengah mereka lintasi.

"Ya. Kupikir dia tidak bermaksud memicu perkelahian dengan Kurapika," Gon berkata lagi, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat.

"Gon, kau terlalu naif," Leorio memijit batang hidungnya. "Dia mungkin tidak ingin berkelahi dengan Kurapika sekarang, tapi siapa tahu pria itu berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menghabisinya? Kuberi tahu saja, dia orang yang berbahaya dan suka berubah-ubah!"

"Keselamatannya terjamin selama belenggu itu masih ada, O-san," ujar Killua sedikit merasa jengkel, dia mulai lelah terus-menerus mengingatkan Leorio.

"Ya, tapi—"

"Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua sudah berubah. Irama detak jantung mereka dipastikan sudah berubah," Senritsu menoleh dan melihat ke luar jendela balon udara itu, menurunkan pandangannya ke lautan luas di bawah sana. "Terutama pria itu."

"Apa yang sangat berbeda tentang dia, sebelum dan sesudahnya?" Killua bertanya dengan sebelah alis mata yang dinaikkan. Pria itu selalu sulit diterka, dan menurut sudut pandang Killua—itu tak pernah berubah.

"Sebelumnya, dia terlihat hampa bagiku; seperti sebuah peti mati yang kosong. Mungkin alasan kenapa detak jantungnya terdengar seperti merengkuh kematian adalah : hidupnya kosong, tak berarti."

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa pria yang dingin itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, untuk menjadikan hidupnya berharga, dan karena itu dia berusaha terus hidup karena hidupnya sekarang bernilai?" Killua bertanya, walau dia sudah menduga bahwa pemikirannya lebih dari sekedar tepat. Jika Senritsu membenarkan kecurigaannya, bahkan dia tak perlu mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Senritsu hanya menoleh pada Killua dan memberinya seulas senyum manis yang terlihat keibuan.

"Detak jantung tak pernah berbohong."

* * *

><p>Killua menempelkan keningnya ke jendela balon udara itu yang terasa dingin. Saat ia memejamkan matanya, dia bisa ingat dengan jelas adegan yang baru saja terjadi kemarin di Museum Nasional. Kejadian itu sangat mengganggu Killua, dan membuatnya penasaran hingga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap kondisi yang sedang terjadi.<p>

Flashback

"Kalluto!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh kakaknya tercinta, sosok kurus yang ada di hadapan Killua itu pun patuh dan segera berhenti. Killua, seperti biasanya, meluncur dan berhenti di tempat tertentu, menunggu hingga bocah itu mau berbalik untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. Gon segera menyusul dan mendapati mereka ada di semak-semak di sekitar Museum.

"Ada apa, Killua?"

"Dia Kalluto," Killua menjawab dengan suara tertahan. "Adik laki-lakiku."

"Adik laki-lakimu?" Gon memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat. "Kupikir kau punya adik perempuan?"

"Tidak, adikku laki-laki. Hanya saja dia adalah korban obsesi aneh ibuku yang suka mendandaninya dengan pakaian perempuan."

"Bukan begitu!" Kalluto berbalik dan protes. "Kau tahu alasannya karena kondisi tubuhku lemah, jadi itu sebagai jimat untuk membuat kondisiku lebih baik!"

"Cih. Takhyul," Killua mendengus sinis. "Lagipula, apa yang kau pikirkan? Bergabung dengan Ryodan seperti itu. Bukankah Ayah memperingatkan kita untuk menjauh dari mereka?!" bentaknya kasar.

"Setidaknya alasanku bergabung tidak buruk! Aku berusaha menemukan saudara kita!" Kalluto menampik.

"Saudara yang mana?" Tanya Gon polos, tapi dia mendapatkan tatapan yang mematikan dari Kalluto.

"Adik laki-lakiku, kakaknya. Namanya Alluka," Killua menjawab Gon singkat, sebelum kembali berbalik pada Kalluto.

"Kau kejam, Kak Killua! Bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikan Kak Alluka seperti itu?!" Kalluto menuntut dengan emosional.

"Mengabaikannya?" Killua menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Ayolah, beri aku waktu sebentar untuk menjelaskan. Alluka kabur dari rumah, seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Artinya dia muak dengan keluarga kita dan hanya ingin memulai hidup yang baru. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Dia seorang Zaoldyeck. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sebaik yang bisa kita lakukan," kata Killua santai, walau Gon bisa merasakan kekhawatiran di suara Killua meski sekilas dan lemah.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun, Kalluto. Menjauhlah dari Laba-laba, tak ada untungnya bagimu. Selain itu, bagaimana kau bisa mencari Alluka sementara yang kaulakukan bersama mereka hanya merampok dan membunuh?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, wajah Kalluto menampakkan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk, antara kekecewaan yang sangat besar dan sedikit kemarahan. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali pada ekspresinya yang dingin. Dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi, dia melemparkan Mata Merah kepada Killua, yang menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Danchou memberitahuku untuk memberikannya padamu," dia berkata sambil memberi penekanan pada kata _danchou_. Dia pun mulai melangkah pergi.

Tatapan Killua terpaku pada sosok adiknya yang semakin menjauh, dan ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas ketika melihat perubahan sikap Kalluto yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, dan Kakak?" Kalluto berhenti, melirik Killua dengan dingin. "Jangan bicara tentang orang lain kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai mereka."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kalluto pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Di waktu yang sekejap itu, Gon menyadari aura dingin dalam tatapan Kalluto sama persis dengan tatapan Killua saat dia sangat marah. Yah, lagipula mereka bersaudara, bukan?

"Pria itu sudah memperhitungkan hal ini," tiba-tiba Killua berkata. "Dia merencanakannya sedemikian rupa supaya aku mengejar adikku, mendapatkan Mata Merah, dan memberikannya pada Kurapika nanti."

"Benarkah?!" Gon terperangah kaget hingga mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Hah. Kurapika harus sangat berhati-hati bersama pria itu. Dia pria yang licik," gumam Killua pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayo pergi, Gon. Kita harus memberikan ini pada Kurapika. Dia pasti senang bisa mendapatkannya kembali."

"B-Baiklah…"

Dan mereka pun kembali ke Ryokan lalu meletakkan mata itu di kamar yang ditempati oleh Kurapika.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Malam pun tiba dan nampak dua orang sedang sibuk berkemas-kemas di kamar yang mereka sewa di sebuah Ryokan. Berdasarkan jadwal, mereka harus pergi sesegera mungkin ke perfektur berikutnya di mana target selanjutnya berada. Sebuah suara ketukan tiba-tiba terdengar di pintu geser kamar mereka, mengusik aktivitas yang tengah mereka lakukan dalam keheningan. Dengan ijin Kuroro, Shalnark menyelinap masuk ke kamar itu. Seperti biasa, tak bosan-bosannya pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lebar di wajahnya yang tak tahu malu itu.<p>

"Aku mendapat beberapa kabar," dia mengumumkan. "Yang mana yang kau pilih lebih dulu, kabar buruk atau kabar baik?"

"Kabar buruk," jawab Kuroro tenangs eolah itu bukan masalah.

"Seperti yang kau minta," Shalnark mengangguk, seolah dia tak akan memberitahukan kabar buruk sama sekali. "Yah, rupanya beberapa pasang Mata Merah di Negara ini sudah raib dari pemiliknya, Jadi, masalah buruknya adalah akan lebih sulit melakukan pemeriksaan untuk mencari Mata Merah karena kita sama sekali tidak tahu medan di sini."

Awan suram dengan cepat terlihat di sekitar kepala Kurapika. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah mendengar kabar itu; pasti akan menjadi tugas yang sangat menakutkan untuk menyisir seluruh negeri guna menemukan Mata Merah. Namun Kuroro tidak terlihat sesuram Kurapika. Bahkan, sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh.

"Dan berita baiknya?" Kuroro bertanya dengan sikap yang tenang.

"Hal bagusnya adalah kau bisa tenang mendapatkan Mata Merah tanpa perlu risau tentang masalah bulan baru, dan yah...," Pemuda itu menyeringai ragu. "Kurapika tak perlu melalui semua masalah yang mungkin terjadi dalam pencurian Mata Merah?"

"Menghilangkan beban moralnya, apakah itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Kuroro terkekeh geli melihat anak buahnya benar-benar peduli pada Si Pengguna Rantai.

Bukannya menjawab dengan kata-kata, Shalnark hanya menyeringai malu. Kurapika menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. Kenapa dia menganggapnya kabar baik? Itu bukan urusannya jadi seharusnya Shalnark tidak menyimpulkan kabar itu sebagai kabar baik. Jika Shalnark adalah Nobunaga, dengan gembira dia akan mengejek Kurapika yang harus mencari Mata Merah di setiap sudut dan celah negeri itu, hanya untuk membuatnya dongkol. Benar, memang, Shalnark adalah salah seorang anggota Laba-laba yang paling sering mengunjungi mereka dari waktu ke waktu. Apakah Shalnark mulai merasa mengenal gadis itu, atau apa?

"Yah, setidaknya aku akan berusaha menyelidiki masalah ini lebih dalam. Kita lihat saja apakah aku bisa mendapatkan informasi lagi di mana kira-kira Mata Merah berada. Aku akan memberitahumu sesegera mungkin, Danchou," Shalnark memberikan pernyataan dengan penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya.

"Bagus sekali. Kau boleh pergi," Kuroro mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi!" Shalnark berceloteh sambil berbalik pergi.

Segera setelah kepergiannya, Kuroro sedikit mengernyit. Semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Kurapika menghela napas. Ia menyerah.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Iya, bagaimana?"

Kedua kalimat itu persis sama dengan yang mereka gumamkan beberapa bulan yang lalu di dalam gua di mana Hassamunnin pertama kali mengutuk mereka dengan belenggu itu, membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika merasa bahwa mereka kembali ke awal dan harus memulainya lagi. Ini masuk akal, karena mereka memulai pencarian di negeri asing.

"Untuk sekarang, kurasa kita perlu tinggal di Ryokan ini sampai ada kabar lagi dari Shalnark," ucap Kuroro akhirnya setelah diam sejenak sambil melipat beberapa lembar kertas dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku.

Kurapika hanya bisa menerima hal itu dengan bahu terkulai. Akhirnya, mereka harus pergi ke resepsionis dan mengatakan ingin tinggal lebih lama dalam waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan. Mereka menghabiskan malam dalam keheningan, sama-sama menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kuroro tenggelam dalam buku yang dibawakan Shalnark untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sementara itu, Kurapika, sedang mencoba ponsel barunya; hadiah dari teman-temannya. Sebelum itu mereka pun sudah memberi Kurapika nomor-nomor yang bisa dihubungi.

"Ada masalah?"

Suara yang belakangan ini terdengar familiar membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka dan keduanya langsung mendongak waspada. Mereka tidak merasakan kehadiran seorangpun sebelumnya, hingga mereka mendengar suara itu. Di taman di depan kamar mereka ada Suzaku, mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya tampak senang, dan matanya berkilat ingin tahu.

"Dan apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Kuroro tenang.

"Maaf aku ikut campur, tapi aku di sini untuk menawarkan bantuan."

Dia sangat sopan dan punya tata krama hingga Kurapika tak kuasa menolak kehadirannya, bahkan ketika dia duduk di teras tepat di depan kamar mereka tanpa permisi. Kuroro melirik Phoenix Asia itu, sebelum menghampiri dan duduk di dekatnya. Kurapika pun menyusul, tapi dia duduk lebih jauh dari Suzaku.

"Dan bantuan seperti apa yang kautawarkan pada kami?"

Suzaku memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan, tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro, dia menoleh pada Kurapika.

"Hai Gadis, apa kau masih punya jimat yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu?"

"Hah?" Kurapika berkedip. Lalu dia segera menarik tali yang melingkar di lehernya, terlihatlah jimat yang ditanyakan Suzaku. Berupa seuntai kalung dengan sebuah magatama terbuat dari bahan yang tidak diketahui Kurapika; warnanya seperti pasir, jika disentuh rasanya seperti gading. Suzaku memberikan jimat itu di malam saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di puncak bukit yang berletak di dekat festival diadakan.

"Ya, yang itu. Jagalah baik-baik jangan sampai hilang karena sulit mendapatkannya. Walaupun kalian berdua dilindungi dengan jimat pelindung yang kalian miliki," Suzaku melanjutkan sambil meraih tangan Kuroro dan meraba cincin pria itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku takut jimat ini tak bisa memberikan perlindungan di sini, di negri yang bukan asalnya."

"Terimakasih untuk nasihatmu," ucap Kuroro datar sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Suzaku.

Mungkin hal itu terlihat menggelikan bagi Kurapika, gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia hanya mendengus sambil bersenandung pelan dan mempertahankan ekpresi dingin di wajahnya. Kurapika kembali memasukkan kalung magatama itu ke balik bajunya.

"Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang diberi jimat?"

"Apa aku bisa menganggap ucapanmu itu sebagai pernyataan bahwa kau ingin dia juga dilindungi?" Suzaku menggodanya. "Betapa baiknya dirimu."

"T-tidak!" protes Kurapika marah, namun wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya karena terlihat semburat rona kemerahan di sana.

"Tak usah resah, Gadis, temanmu tidak membutuhkan perlindungan apapun saat ini karena dia sedang tidak berada dalam bahaya yang akan segera terjadi," Suzaku memainkan sebelah tangannya.

"Bahaya yang akan segera terjadi?" Kuroro memicingkan matanya.

Dia menatap Suzaku, pria itu pun tersenyum padanya. Tapi Kuroro bisa melihat di balik wajah berseri-seri yang diperlihatkannya, ada sedikit keseriusan. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan yang dia katakan, dan Kuroro yakin jika sosok mistis berwujud manusia itu menganggap situasinya berbahaya, pasti memang benar begitulah adanya. Bahkan dia sampai bertindak cukup jauh dengan memberi Kurapika sebuah jimat pelindung khusus. Yang mengganggu Kuroro adalah arti tersembunyi di balik kata-kata Suzaku; ada bahaya besar yang mengancam Kurapika, sedangkan dia sendiri aman dari bahaya itu. Akan seperti apa bahayanya?

"Aku hanya berharap," Suzaku berkata lagi, dan kali ini sepertinya ditujukan untuk Kuroro, "Apa yang kutakutkan tak berdasar."

"Yang _kau_takutkan?" Kuroro menatapnya penuh tanya. Apa yang bisa membuat Suzaku yang begitu dihormati di negri itu menjadi sangat gelisah?

"Baiklah!" Suzaku tiba-tiba berdiri dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. Sikapnya ini membuat Kurapika agak lengah, bahkan Kuroro berkedip terkejut. "Oya, bisakah kita bertemu besok pagi di gerbang utara kota ini? Dari situ, aku akan memandu kalian."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kami cari?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

"Tentu saja. Setelah kekacauan yang kalian lakukan di Museum Nasional kemarin, akan sangat mengherankan jika tak ada satupun dari kami yang tahu tentang kalian dan pencarian kalian yang berhubungan dengan Mata Merah," Suzaku tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan suara tawanya terdengar seperti lonceng yang berdentang.

"Kami?"

Suzaku hanya menanggapi pertanyaan ganjil Kurapika dengan seulas senyum nakal. Dia mengayunkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar dan segera saja sosoknya diselimuti cahaya yang berwarna keemasan. Refleks, Kurapika dan Kuroro menutupi mata mereka dari cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, sampai jumpa besok siang."

Itulah kalimat terakhir Suzaku sebelum dia pergi. Kuroro segera membuka matanya dan sesaat dia melihat jejak keemasan yang ditinggalkan Suzaku ketika menghilang.

* * *

><p>Tak punya pilihan apapun dan melihat tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik, Kuroro dan Kurapika setuju untuk mengikuti perintah Suzaku dan bertemu dengannya di gerbang utara. Sesampainya di sana, pria itu sudah menunggu. Kurapika setengah menduga dia akan kembali mengenakan pakaian yang sama, tapi dengan bijaknya Suzaku mengenakan pakaian biasa; pakaian dengan tema oriental.<p>

"Aku berinisiatif menyelidiki masalah ini, dan usahaku membuahkan hasil," kata Suzaku segera dengan suaranya yang selembut beludru, setelah mereka saling menyapa secara singkat. "Dari lima pasang Mata Merah yang tersebar di negeri ini, dua di antaranya hilang. Kalian mendapatkan salah satunya dari Museum Nasional, ada satu pasang di sebelah barat dan satu pasang lagi di sebelah timur."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita akan berkunjung ke sebelah barat terlebih dahulu, karena letaknya lebih dekat dari sini daripada ke sebelah timur."

Lalu Suzaku mulai berjalan menuju ke hutan lebat yang letaknya tak jauh dari pinggiran kota. Dengan tujuan tertentu, Suzaku menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tahu di mana kedua pasang Mata Merah yang hilang itu berada.

Maka mereka bertiga berjalan dalam keheningan ke hutan itu; baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika tidak menanyakan ke arah mana Suzaku membawa mereka. Mereka tahu, sebagai ciptaan khayangan, Suzaku terikat pada kekuatan pernyataannya; dia terikat untuk mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. Jika dia berjanji membantu mereka, dia akan melakukannya. Mereka cukup mempercayai Suzaku untuk membiarkannya memandu mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kita akan mengambil jalan pintas," Suzaku tiba-tiba mengumumkan sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dan?" tanya Kurapika pelan. Jika mereka memang akan mengambil jalan pintas, Suzaku bisa saja terus berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tidak begitu penting mengumumkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Yah, memberitahu kalian sebelumnya merupakan hal yang sangat penting, karena jalan pintas yang akan kita ambil bukan jalan setapak biasa," Suzaku menoleh dan memberi gadis itu senyuman yang penuh teka-teki. "Ayo."

Kuroro dan Kurapika mengikuti Suzaku ketika dia melangkah menuju lokasi tertentu. Di dekat kakinya, ada dua tumpukan aneh bebatuan yang berdiri seperti tonggak pembatas berukuran kecil. Suzaku berdiri hanya berjarak satu langkah dari batu-batu itu dan menatap ke dalam kegelapan hutan di hadapannya. Dia mengangkat salah satu lengannya, mulai menyanyikan semacam puji-pujian dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Kuroro dan Kurapika terlihat penasaran; sudah pasti Suzaku akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Ketika Suzaku terlihat sudah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, ada hembusan angin bertiup dari jalan setapak sempit yang tak terlihat, melaju di antara dua tumpukan batu itu; seolah angin itu bertiup dari lorong di antara dua gedung yang sangat besar. Kurapika dan Kuroro bisa langsung melihat udara bergetar dan berputar seolah dipanaskan, tapi hanya sekejap saja. Di detik berikutnya, semua kembali terlihat normal.

"Lihatlah Jalan Hantu yang baru saja kubuka untuk kalian," kata Suzaku bangga sambil minggir dari tempatnya, membiarkan Kuroro dan Kurapika melihat jalan itu secara keseluruhan.

Kurapika terpaku sementara Kuroro memicingkan matanya yang gelap. Di sana, di antara dua tumpukan batu itu, ruang dan waktu seperti ditarik dan sebuah pintu menuju ke dimensi lain tampaknya sudah terbuka. Sementara pemandangannya secara umum sama, tak bisa dipungkiri ada aura mengerikan dan bau arwah-arwah penasaran yang hampir terasa seperti mencekik ketika kabut tipis menyeramkan menyelimuti udara.

"Jalan Hantu kau bilang?" Kuroro bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada gerbang kecil di antara dua tonggak pembatas itu.

"Ya. Tak ada tempat manapun di negeri ini yang tak bisa didatangi dengan menggunakan jalan ini. Namun...," ucap Suzaku sambil melangkah masuk ke jalan itu dan memberi isyarat melalui tangannya kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka sekilas saling bertukar pandang, menampakkan kehati-hatian, tapi meskipun begitu keduanya sepakat untuk melanjutkan dan menghadapi 'tantangan'. Lagipula, tak ada kondisi di mana keberhasilan bisa didapat tanpa adanya pengorbanan. Sekalinya mereka memasuki jalan itu, gerbang di belakangnya pun tertutup dan mereka mendapati diri mereka sendiri berada di hutan yang sama, tapi di ruang yang berbeda; ada banyak kabut putih tipis berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka; bergerak dan menari seperti hidup. Kurapika mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika dia menangkap bau dupa yang dibakar; yaitu benda yang dibakar di depan altar orang meninggal selama upacara pemakaman. Kuroro melihat sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa sosok yang terlihat bungkuk, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia tidak yakin apakah memang karena penglihatannya saja atau karena kabut, tapi sosok-sosok itu terlihat tembus pandang.

"Seperti namanya, jalan ini merupakan bagian dari dunia orang mati tapi hanya sebagian kecil saja. Maka tempat ini diberi peringatan dan jangan pernah menatap roh-roh orang mati itu terlalu lama karena sekalinya mereka membuatmu terpesona, dengan cara tertentu mereka akan berusaha mempertahankanmu di sini bersamanya."

"Tolong katakan lagi kenapa kita mengambil jalan ini?" Kurapika bertanya dengan suara tegang ketika suatu roh baru saja melewatinya; tidak, tapi melewati _melalui_ dirinya.

"Menjamin kalian tak akan tersesat, akan sampai ke tujuan jauh lebih cepat. Selama kalian bersamaku, aku bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian," jawab Suzaku penuh percaya diri dan dia pun mulai berjalan lagi.

Hampir terlalu tergesa-gesa, Kurapika mengikuti Phoenix Asia itu. Dalam diam Kuroro mengikuti di belakangnya. Sekarang, lagi-lagi secara sembunyi-sembunyi dia melirik penghuni Jalan Hantu itu. Penampilan mereka terlihat cukup normal; setidaknya lebih terlihat seperti manusia meski aura mengerikan mengelilingi mereka dan kesuraman yang teramat sangat menaungi tempat di sekitarnya.

"Di banyak kejadian, manusia-manusia yang tidak beruntung tersandung ke alam ini. Mereka akan bernasib baik jika bisa menemukan jalan keluar, tapi jika membuang waktu terlalu lama di alam ini dalam satu periode, jiwa mereka yang masih hidup akan terlalu memburuk hingga untuk mengatasinya merupakan tugas yang melelahkan," Suzaku berkata dengan suara pelan dan penuh kesedihan, karena dia sudah menyaksikan banyak kasus seperti itu.

Kedua manusia di belakangnya mendengarkan cerita Suzaku dalam diam. Mereka cukup bijak untuk menerima situasi di mana mereka berada sekarang semata-mata karena kebaikan hati Suzaku. Jika dia mau, dia bisa saja menelantarkan Kuroro dan Kurapika di sana sebagai santapan roh-roh orang mati itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya yang menyeramkan, ketika tiba-tiba Suzaku mendongak dan berhenti. Kuroro dan Kurapika langsung berhenti secara hampir bersamaan tepat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika hati-hati.

"Sepertinya...," Suzaku menoleh dan memperlihatkan senyum yang menunjukkan permohonan maaf pada mereka, "Aku harus meninggalkan kalian sebentar."

Mata Kurapika membelalak dengan sangat drastis hingga Suzaku dengan cepat menambahkan :

"Tapi aku akan memastikan kalian selamat sampai di tujuan."

Seolah menjawab perkataannya, suara roda yang berderak terdengar bergema di sepanjang jalan sempit di mana mereka berdiri sekarang. Segera saja, sosok samar sebuah gerobak yang biasa ditarik kerbau terlihat dari kejauhan. Ketika sosok itu mendekat, mata Kurapika terbelalak karena apa yang dilihatnya.

Menjulang di hadapannya adalah gerobak dengan wajah cacat seorang wanita yang sangat besar di bagian depan, memblokir semua jalan masuk ke gerobak itu sendiri. Meski digambarkan seperti gerobak yang biasanya ditarik seekor kerbau, tak ada seekor kerbau pun yang diikatkan ke gerobak itu.

"Apa…" Kuroro mulai buka suara sambil menatap kendaraan fantastis itu dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya.

_Oooh…Suzaku-samaaaa…_Wajah wanita itu bicara, suaranya yang melengking bergetar gembira. _Sudah lama sekali…sangat lamaaa…_

"Ini Oboroguruma. Dia akan membawa kalian ke tempat tujuan menggantikanku."

_Aku akan mematuhi tugas apapun yang kau berikan dengan sepenuh hatiku…_Wanita itu meratap mesra kepada Suzaku. _Di manapun, kapanpun…Suzaku-sama-ku tercintaaa…_

"Kau gadis yang baik, Oboroguruma," Suzaku terkekeh dan membelai pipi wanita itu tanpa sedikitpun rasa jijik yang terlihat, baik di raut wajah, sikap tubuh, maupun ucapannya. "Kau akan membawa mereka ke Saikyo?"

_Apapun untukmu, Suzaku-samaaaa…_Wanita itu berkata lagi dalam suara yang halus. Lalu dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Kuroro dan Kurapika; yang sama-sama langsung membeku ketika mengarahkan matanya yang sangat besar dan terlihat jahat kepada mereka. _Masuklah, tamu-tamuku…_

Tanpa peringatan sepatah kata pun, wanita itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menerjang ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika untuk menelan mereka seluruhnya. Refleks, Kuroro menangkap pinggang Kurapikadengan cara yang agak terlalu kasar dan melompat menjauh dari 'Si Penyerang'.

"Oh Sayang…," Suzaku menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menampakkan ekspresi terkejut seolah tak punya kesalahan apapun di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa itu?!" pekik Kurapika dengan masih tergantung oleh lengan Kuroro di pinggangnya. "Suzaku!"

"Maaf aku tidak menjelaskannya pada kalian, tapi itulah cara Oboroguruma membawa para penumpangnya," jawab Suzaku sambil terkekeh geli.

_Wahai Tamu-tamu yang terhormat, tolong jangan mempersulit tugasku…_Wajah wanita itu berkata dengan sikap yang sedikit mengancam sambil mengernyit pada mereka dan perlahan mendekat, roda-rodanya berderak mengerikan.

"Tidak terlihat aman sama sekali," komentar Kuroro tajam.

"Yah, keuntungan yang akan kalian dapatkan nanti membenarkan cara yang dipakainya, bukan?" Suzaku tersenyum pada mereka dan kali ini Oboroguruma memastikan tidak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan bagi mereka untuk kabur.

Dia menelan mereka bulat-bulat, seluruhnya, dengan mulut menganga bahkan menjilat bibirnya yang berwarna merah tua dengan senang, seolah dia baru saja merasakan hidangan terbaik yang disajikan di hadapannya.

"Sekarang, Oboroguruma, jangan kecewakan aku," Suzaku menepuk kepala yang sangat besar itu sekali lagi.

_Tak akan pernah, Suzaku-sama…lebih baik aku mati daripada mengecewakanmu…_Dia bersandar ke tangan Suzaku seakan-akan menikmati kasih sayangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pergilah kalian. Beritahu mereka aku akan menghubungi mereka sesegera mungkin," kata Suzaku sambil menepuk gerobak itu dua kali dengan lebih kuat, seolah menyemangatinya.

_Aku akan memberitahu mereka…Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Suzaku-samaaaa…_Oborogurumo menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi ke dalam kabut tipis hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Sekarang…" Suzaku berbalik dan berlalu pergi. "Aku penasaran apa yang ingin dibahas Kirin-sama bersamaku?"

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang kaurasakan, Tamu-tamuku yang terhormat?<em> Suara itu bergema di sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di dalam gerobak Oborogurumo.

Kurapika merasa seperti sedang mendengar versi lain dari suara licik Bastille.

"Apakah kami terlihat nyaman?" dia bergumam dengan sangat jengkel, menyesalkan keadaan di mana dirinya terbaring di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu dengan Kuroro berada DI ATASNYA. Begitulah tepatnya mereka mendapati bagaimana posisi diri mereka sendiri di dalam gerobak tepat setelah ditelan Oborogurumo.

Yah…

"Kau! Menyingkir!" Kurapika membentak Kuroro.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Kurapika. Aku tidak tuli," ucap Kuroro sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Kurapika dan membetulkan posisinya, hingga dia duduk bersandar ke dinding kayu gerobak itu.

Kurapika merengut dengan sengit padanya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun untuk mengasarinya secara verbal seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Alasannya adalah karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Kuroro ada di atasnya dan dia menyadari pria itu tak punya maksud untuk menyentuhnya; tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengeluh pada Kuroro mengenai hal itu. Intinya, Kurapika memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri sambil menyerang pria itu dengan pelototannya saja.

Dengan cepat, Kurapika duduk bersandar ke dinding yang berlawanan menghadap Kuroro. Mereka tetap diam sejenak, mengingatkan diri sendiri.

_Kita sudah sampai di tempat yang kalian tujuuuu…_ Oborogurumo tiba-tiba mengumumkan, dan mereka bisa merasakan gerobaknya melambat perlahan hingga akhirnya berhenti.

"Cepat sekali?" Kurapika berkedip terkejut. Hanya beberapa menit saja waktu yang terlewati dan mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

_Aku tidak mengecewakan Suzaku-samaaaa…_kata Oborogurumo, merasa senang karena berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Lalu dia membuka pintu belakang gerobak itu. Kuroro dan Kurapika pun keluar dengan menggunakan cara yang normal. Dengan kesal Kurapika pikir roh iblis itu setidaknya bisa saja memasukkan mereka dengan cara yang waras.

Segera setelah keduanya berada di luar gerobak, mereka bisa melihat ada gerbang kecil menuju ke dunia manusia. Mereka bergegas keluar dari Jalan Hantu. Diam-diam Kurapika lega sudah keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu dengan selamat. Mereka mendapati diri mereka sendiri sedang berdiri di puncak bukit menghadap ke kota besar yang berada di kaki bukit. Kurapika terheran-heran dengan kemegahan kota itu, begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroro. Kota itu tampak menakjubkan dengan penataan dan arsitekturnya yang antik, terutama kastil dengan menara kembar yang menjulang anggun di jantung kota yang luas itu. Kemudian Kuroro pun tahu; saat pandangannya tertuju pada kastil itu, pasti di sanalah Mata Merah berada.

Oborogurumo, sebagai roh ia tak bisa keluar dari Jalan Hantu begitu saja, menatap mereka dengan penuh perhitungan di wajah cacatnya yang menakutkan. Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya dia memutuskan.

_Sedikit nasihat yang bagus dariku, Tamu-tamuku yang terhormat…_Oborogurumo tiba-tiba berkata dengan tingkat keseriusan tertentu di nada suaranya.

Kurapika dan Kuroro berbalik menghadap roh iblis yang masih berada di gerbang Jalan Hantu itu.

_Waspadalah pada Laba-laba yang memiliki tempat ini..._Lalu dia menghilang, masuk kembali ke dalam Jalan Hantu. Jalan itu segera tertutup, dan semuanya kembali normal. Angin bertiup dengan tenang di sekitar mereka, dan suasananya tidak menunjukkan ada bahaya.

"Laba-laba, dia bilang?" Kurapika bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar ragu dan mengernyit pada Kuroro.

"Ya, katanya begitu," Kuroro mengangguk, walau ekspresinya pun sama-sama terlihat bingung.

"Yah, di sini ada satu," gumam Kurapika masam sambil berbalik untuk melangkah pergi menuju ke kota di bawah bukit.

Kuroro hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat sikap gadis itu dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia hanya mengikuti Kurapika menuruni bukit dalam diam.

* * *

><p>Mereka hampir meninggalkan bukit ketika dikejar masalah yang lain lagi.<p>

Setelah beberapa langkah di kaki bukit, tiba-tiba Kurapika merasa sesuatu menyentak kedua bahunya. Dia mencoba menepis apapun itu, tapi tetap saja terjadi. Tiba-tiba, terlalu tiba-tiba, dia diguncang-guncang dengan kasar dan segera mendapati dirinya mengapung. Kuroro, yang terikat dengannya dalam artian oleh belenggu gaib itu, ikut terseret. Terkejut, Kurapika menjerit.

Peristiwa itu merupakan adegan yang menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya; dua orang dengan penampilan yang berbeda melompat-lompat di udara seperti ikan yang tertangkap umpan pemancing. Tapi tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka. Kuroro mendarat dengan mulus di tanah yang kokoh hampir tanpa suara, tapi kaki Kurapika tak pernah bisa menginjak tanah. Ketika Kuroro mendongak, dia melihat gadis itu tergantung terbalik di antara batang pohon dengan benang sutra yang berayun di sekitarnya. Belenggu gaib itu sudah melebar hingga enam meter; dan merupakan jarak yang cukup untuk bisa membuat Kurapika tergantung di sana sementara Kuroro sudah aman di tanah.

"Apa—" Kurapika mulai bicara, tapi terpotong dengan suara cekikikan yang mengerikan milik seorang wanita.

_Ohoho…Lihat apa yang kutangkap. Gadis kecil yang cantik dan penuh energi…_Suara lembut itu berkata, begitu lembut bagaikan beludru hingga membuat bulu kuduk Kurapika merinding. _Sangat lezat, penuh dengan inti kehidupan dan kekuatan…_

Seorang wanita mengenakan kimono pendek yang indah berbahan sutra dengan warna hitam pekat muncul dari balik kegelapan hutan di atas sebuah batang pohon, dekat dengan tempat di mana Kurapika tergantung dengan posisi terbalik. Gerakannya licin dan cepat, seolah dia merupakan bagian dari pohon itu dan terbiasa bergerak di antara batang pohon meskipun penampilannya halus. Kulitnya pucat bagai mayat, mata hitam pekatnya bersegi seperti mata serangga. Rambutnya yang sangat panjang jatuh terurai di bahunya, bahkan panjang rambutnya itu melewati batang pohon di mana ia berdiri. Malah alis matanya terlihat seperti dicukur dan digantikan dengan dua bulatan aneh berwarna hitam di keningnya di mana seharusnya alis matanya berada.

Dalam beberapa gerakan cepat, Kuroro sudah ada di belakang wanita mengerikan itu dengan jemarinya yang kaku menyentuh tengkuknya dalam posisi menyayat; siap memenggal kapanpun dia inginkan.

"Lepaskan dia, Jorou-gumo," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang terdengar sudah pada batas yang sangat berbahaya. Kurapika berkedip ketika mendengar perubahan drastis di nada suara Kuroro. Dia belum pernah mendengar pria itu begitu mengancam sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya Kuroro mengenal wanita itu.

_Ah…_Wanita mengerikan itu berkata dengan suara yang sensual sambil menoleh pada Kuroro dengan mata yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam bagaikan batu obsidian.

Dia menatap Kuroro dengan ketertarikan yang teramat sangat sambil tersenyum mempesona. Kurapika gemetar melihat senyuman itu; bukannya terlihat menggoda, tapi malah lebih terlihat mematikan. Kecantikannya membunuh, Kurapika yakin akan hal itu. Wanita itu membuka bibirnya yang tipis dan merayu :

_Bukankah ini putra Anansi?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Maaf kali ini ga sempat balas review...udah larut banget...

Pastinya jangan lewatkan chapter berikutnya! *wink*

* * *

><p>Review please...^^<p> 


	19. The Spider Lady

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura. Fight scenes and a little bit gore for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19 : THE SPIDER LADY<strong>

* * *

><p>"P-Putra Anansi?" Kurapika tergagap bingung. Apa lagi artinya itu?!<p>

Kuroro lebih memicingkan matanya.

"Jorou-gumo...," ucapnya, dengan suara yang dingin. Bahkan walaupun Jorou-gumo merupakan sejenis roh jahat, ia bisa merasakan penekanan ancaman di suara lembut itu. Ultimatum yang bersifat final, dan wanita itu pun mengerti, tidak mematuhinya benar-benar suatu kebodohan; setidaknya untuk saat itu.

Dengan satu kibasan pergelangan tangannya yang kurus bagai ranting pohon, Kurapika langsung terlepas dari jaring laba-laba yang menyelimutinya seperti lapisan pelindung. Dia dilepaskan terlalu mendadak sehingga tidak sempat menyiapkan diri sama sekali untuk mendarat. Dia mendarat begitu saja dengan disertai suara benturan keras di tanah yang lembut. Sesaat Kurapika merasa seperti melihat bintang-bintang yang berkilauan, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pandangannya. Ketika gadis itu segera berdiri, Kuroro sudah ada di depannya, dengan punggung yang membelakangi Kurapika.

"Apanya Anansi?" ujar Kurapika kesal.

"Anansi itu seseorang; atau lebih tepatnya, dia adalah penjelmaan dari roh laba-laba." Kuroro menoleh, menatap mata Kurapika. "Dialah yang memberitahuku tentang laba-laba berkaki dua belas."

Detak jantung Kurapika berhenti sekejap. Dia tahu Kuroro mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa Anansi adalah inspirasinya untuk Genei Ryodan; ide yang mendasari terbentuknya kelompok itu. Kurapika memicingkan matanya ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya.

"Apakah dia juga gurumu?" Dia bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Semacam itulah," jawab Kuroro sambil mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. "Tapi dia tinggal hanya sebentar. Dia bersamaku beberapa bulan saja, lalu dia pergi dan tak pernah datang berkunjung."

Tak ada kesedihan maupun penyesalan di nada suara pria itu. Seolah dia tak peduli gurunya datang mengunjunginya atau tidak, bahkan seakan-akan tak peduli apakah mantan gurunya mengingatnya atau tidak.

_Baiklah, Putra Anansi…Apa yang membawamu datang ke negeri ini? _Wanita itu bertanya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Kuroro. Dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang tampak menggiurkan dengan cara yang sensual, diam-diam menunjukkan tonjolan belahan dadanya yang mengintip dari balik kimononya yang longgar. Pemandangan ini membuat Kurapika tidak nyaman, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku di sini untuk suatu urusan," ucap Kuroro singkat. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu."

_Kenapa? Panggilan itu cocok denganmu..._Wanita itu mencibir. _Lagipula, aromamu sama dengannya..._

Kuroro menajamkan tatapannya menjadi suatu tatapan berbahaya, sedangkan Kurapika mengangkat kedua alis matanya. Sepertinya Anansi adalah topik yang cukup sensitif bagi Kuroro; karena suatu alasan yang belum diketahui gadis itu.

_Urusan apakah itu? Aku harus tahu karena aku penghuni asli dan kalian pendatang. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi di daerah kekuasaanku,_ dia melanjutkan.

"Daerah kekuasaan_mu_?" Kuroro mendengus secara terang-terangan. "Kau berbicara seolah kau adalah pemilik tempat ini padahal sebenarnya kau hanyalah bakemono."

_Mm-hmm..._Jorou-gumo menampakkan seringai iblisnya pada Kuroro. _Dan bakemono ini tentu saja mengenal daerah ini seperti punggung tangannya sendiri. Dan mungkin..._Dia bergerak lebih dekat ke pria itu, tubuhnya bergerak penuh gairah hingga membuat Kurapika serasa pening melihatnya. _Bakemono ini bisa menjadi bantuan dalam bentuk apapun, berkaitan dengan apa yang kau sebut 'urusan'-mu tadi?_

"Apa yang kautawarkan?" Kuroro berkata, mendadak berubah ke situasi tawar-menawar. Sedari tadi, dia tak bergeming bahkan ketika wajah mengerikan wanita itu hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

_Hmm...Tergantung apa yang kauinginkan_. Dia pun mundur dan menegakkan postur tubuhnya, agak merasa terhina karena Kuroro bisa tahan akan pesonanya.

"Kami sedang mencari benda tertentu. Mata Merah; walaupun aku tidak tahu apa sebutannya di sini."

_Harta karun? _Jorou-gumo berkata, merasa tertarik.

"Semacam itulah," Kuroro mengangguk. Sekilas dia mencuri pandang ke arah Kurapika, yang menyimak percakapan mereka sejak awal. Kuroro mengerti bahwa Mata Merah bukanlah sekedar harta karun; tapi berarti segalanya bagi gadis itu.

_Aku mengerti..._Jorou-gumo bersenandung sambil mengetuk dagunya lembut dengan jemari yang berbentuk seperti laba-laba. _Benda seperti itu hanya mungkin disimpan di kastil._

"Jadi apa yang bisa kaulakukan?" Kuroro menantangnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Pertama-tama, bagaimana kau menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan benda itu, Nak? _Jorou-gumo balik bertanya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Kami akan mencari informasi dari kota," Kuroro mulai melangkah tegap.

Dalam diam, Kurapika mengikutinya, tapi dia terus melirik ke balik bahunya, kepada Si Wanita Laba-laba, yang terus menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan waspada bahkan saat keduanya berjalan menuruni bukit menuju ke kota yang sibuk. Semua mengenai dirinya terasa mencurigakan, dan menakutkan bagi Kurapika. Dia tidak menyukai wanita itu, sedikitpun.

Dari jarak sejauh itu, bahkan mata Kurapika gagal menangkap adanya seringai jahat di wajah bakemono itu dan sikap tubuh di mana dia menjilat bibir tipisnya yang begitu merah, seolah merasa kelaparan.

* * *

><p>Secara mengejutkan, ternyata mudah mendapatkan informasi di kota yang bising itu. Yang mereka lakukan hanya masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran, sekilas menanyai pelayannya (yang berhasil dilakukan dengan menakjubkan berkat pesona Kuroro yang tak tertahankan) mengenai kabar apapun tentang peredaran benda-benda tertentu di kota itu, dan <em>voila<em>! Informasinya sangat melimpah bagai banjir dari bendungan yang hancur.

Sepertinya, Mata Merah menjadi topik hangat di kota yang hidup itu dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Tampaknya bangsawan pemilik kastil tersebut mempunyai mata itu, dan sejak itulah ia menjadi cukup beruntung dalam berbagai kesepakatan di bidang bisnis dan politik. Maka benda aneh itu dinyatakan oleh Si Bangsawan sebagai jimat keberuntungan miliknya seorang.

"Dengan kata lain...," Kuroro berkata dengan suara pelan sambil mengambil sepotong makanan menggunakan sumpit, "Mustahil mendapatkannya melalui negosiasi. Tak ada cara yang bisa membuat bangsawan itu akan melepaskan benda yang bernilai tinggi seperti Mata Merah."

Kurapika hanya duduk di hadapan Kuroro dan menatap makanannya. Dia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan muram. Kuroro memilih untuk membiarkan gadis itu bertindak sesuai keinginannya; dia akan bicara ketika dia ingin bicara. Itu suatu tradisi dan kebiasaan yang terbentuk di antara mereka berdua.

"Mata Merah...," Kurapika mulai bicara dengan suara serak yang hampir tedengar seperti bisikan, "Tidak seharusnya menjadi jimat keberuntungan milik siapapun..."

Dan akhirnya dia kembali terdiam dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kesedihan yang muram dan teramat sangat kelam terlihat di sekelilingnya, dan Kuroro pikir mungkin gadis itu bisa hancur setelah beberapa lama, putus asa karena beban yang ia pikul seorang diri.

"Kupastikan tidak akan jadi seperti itu," akhirnya Kuroro berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Dan itulah kenapa kita akan mengambilnya kembali."

Kurapika melirik ke atas, ke arah Kuroro, dari balik bayangan poninya. Apa Kuroro mencoba membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik? Pria itu masih menikmati makanannya, seolah komentar yang ia ucapkan selewat tadi hanya sisa-sisa renungannya saja.

"Habiskan makananmu. Kau tak bisa berkelahi dengan perut kosong," ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk makanan Kurapika yang belum disentuh, dengan sumpitnya.

Kurapika menatap makanannya yang sudah dingin. Tiba-tiba, rasa laparnya yang terlupakan balas menyerang dan dia bisa mendengar suara pelan gemuruh dari perutnya yang sudah protes. Dengan wajah merona karena malu, Kurapika mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyantap porsi makannya pelan-pelan.

Semua hal di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika entah kenapa menjadi tentram, dan Kurapika mulai menikmatinya.

Mereka menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan sederhana, dan yang membuat Kurapika putus asa dan jengkel, para pelayan di sana tertawa saat mendengar dan melihat mereka berdua menginap di kamar yang sama. Seharusnya itu tak usah dibesar-besarkan, bukan?

"Itu tak bisa dihindari," Kuroro berkata sambil tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah Kurapika merengut, berubah menjadi sangat cemberut.

Kurapika memelototinya tajam. "Sepertinya kau menikmatinya," ia menuduh.

"Mm-hmm…Mungkin," gumam Kuroro lembut dan dengan sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan.

_Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan. _Kurapika memijit batang hidungnya, ia merasa sangat kesal. _Pria ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel, dan dia bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku._

Dan kemudian mereka tidur di kasur lipat terpisah tanpa saling mengucapkan 'selamat tidur.'

Kuroro baru saja tertidur sebentar ketika dia mendengar suara gemerisik yang mengganggu berasal dari kasur lipat di sebelahnya. Dia pikir Kurapika mengalami mimpi buruknya yang lain lagi; yang memang mulai menjadi seperti kebiasaan yang kadangkala terjadi. Di awal perjalanan mereka, kadang cukup sering hingga Kuroro mengira sepertinya dia tak bisa lagi tidur tanpa terganggu selama Kurapika bersamanya. Di waktu setelah itu, mimpi buruk lebih jarang datang dan kengerian yang dirasakan gadis itu pun berkurang. Pada satu waktu Kuroro hanya mendapati Kurapika memeluk kedua lututnya dalam diam dan kadang melihat bahunya yang terlihat lemah gemetar walau tidak begitu kentara.

Kuroro memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, karena Kurapika cenderung menyingkirkannya dengan kejam ketika dia mendesak menanyai gadis itu tentang mimpi buruknya. Kuroro tak ingin lagi menjadi korban dari caci maki yang dilontarkan Kurapika. Tapi suara gemerisik itu tak pernah hilang dan malah semakin jelas terdengar, lebih berisik dan tidak beraturan.

"Kuroro?"

Dalam sekejap pria itu membuka matanya. Dia tahu pendengarannya masih sempurna, tapi dia ragu saat mengira suara Kurapika hampir terdengar seperti memohon. Gadis itu tak pernah memohon padanya. Curiga, Kuroro membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Kurapika begitu gugup, dan setelah ia melihatnya, ia mendapati dirinya menyaksikan pemandangan yang aneh.

Kurapika tengah berdiri di atas kasur lipatnya, yukata tidurnya merengkuh tubuhnya yang kurus dengan longgar. Yang membuat Kuroro tercengang adalah laba-laba kecil dalam jumlah yang tak masuk akal banyaknya mengelilingi kasur lipat Kurapika. Anehnya, kasurnya sendiri sama sekali tak diganggu. Dia menatap Kurapika, dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Kuroro melihat tepat ke Mata Merah-nya yang menakjubkan. Kuroro mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengagumi keindahan mata gadis itu; yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Dia yakin, wajah pucat Kurapika dan rambutnya yang keemasan melengkapi keindahan matanya yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" Desis Kurapika.

Rupanya, seperti yang segera disadari Kuroro, gadis itu menahan dorongan untuk menjadikan seluruh kamar di mana mereka berada menjadi hancur lebur. Kurapika tidak takut pada laba-laba itu; dia hanya bertarung dengan iblis yang berada di dalam dirinya sendiri; rasa marah dan haus darah yang timbul setiap kali dia melihat laba-laba. Kali ini, oh astaga, dia sedang menatap ribuan laba-laba.

Kuroro sendiri tidak begitu yakin, apa yang harus dia lakukan pada situasi seperti itu. Jika dia bergerak tiba-tiba, serangga itu mungkin melompat kepada Kurapika dan membuatnya gila. Dengan sangat perlahan dan pelan, Kuroro beranjak duduk dan mengeluarkan Buku Skill Hunter-nya. Dia membolak-balik halamannya hingga menemukan halaman yang ia inginkan, dan dia menatap laba-laba itu dengan sedikit ragu.

_Aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba_, pikir Kuroro.

Lalu dengan sangat cepat, dia menggunakan Teleportasi kepada laba-laba itu. Dia berusaha membuang sebagian besar laba-laba itu jauh-jauh, tapi cukup banyak juga yang tertinggal. Laba-laba bergegas menghampiri Kurapika, tapi gadis itu segera mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain dan menghancurkan serangga-serangga kecil itu menjadi tak berbentuk lagi. Sialnya, dia tak melihat seekor laba-laba berukuran besar merayap di belakangnya. Kuroro melihatnya dan baru saja akan memperingatkan Kurapika ketika laba-laba itu tiba-tiba melompat ke punggungnya. Kuroro membelalakkan matanya ngeri.

Kurapika menjerit dengan sangat kencang; jeritan yang bisa membangkitkan jiwa orang mati di seluruh pemakaman.

"Di mana, di mana?!" pekik Kurapika sambil melompat ketakutan, berusaha melepaskan laba-laba yang merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. "Ambil makhluk itu, ambil!"

"Kurapika, tenang!" Kuroro segera berdiri dan berusaha memeganginya tapi gadis itu menepiskan tangannya.

"Ambil makhluk itu dariku!" Dia menjerit lagi, "AAAAAAH!"

Gerakan Kurapika menjadi lebih hebat saat laba-laba itu merayap di punggungnya, di balik yukata tidur yang ia kenakan. Berharap bisa mencegah Kurapika menghancurkan seluruh kamar dalam usahanya melepaskan makhluk itu dari tubuhnya, Kuroro menangkap dan mengunci pinggang gadis itu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menekankan kepala Kurapika ke lekukan lehernya.

"Diam," perintah Kuroro tegas. "Aku akan mengambil laba-laba itu."

Kurapika segera diam tak bergerak seperti tongkat dan merintih dengan menyedihkan dalam pelukan Kuroro. Dia mencengkeram yukata pria itu sambil berpegangan ke punggungnya. Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan leher Kuroro, berusaha meredam ketakutannya. Dengan hari-hati, Kuroro mulai menurunkan yukata dari bahu Kurapika, berusaha tidak mengganggu laba-laba yang menempel di punggungnya. Dia langsung melihat makhluk itu karena warnanya begitu kontras dengan kulit Kurapika yang seputih susu.

Dengan hati-hati tangan kanan Kuroro mendekati laba-laba itu dengan menelusuri punggung Kurapika yang halus, bergerak turun mulai dari bahunya. Gadis itu sendiri terlalu sibuk memikirkan ada seekor laba-laba mengusik punggungnya hingga tak menyadari tangan Kuroro yang membelai punggungnya itu dengan sengaja.

Segera setelah laba-laba itu berada dalam jangkauan tangannya, Kuroro menangkap dan meremasnya hingga seluruh cairan makhluk itu memenuhi tangannya, segera mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Kuroro merasakan Kurapika menjadi lemas dalam pelukannya karena lega, akhirnya laba-laba itu lenyap dari punggungnya. Hanya kemudian Kuroro menyadari kondisi Kurapika yang kini seperempat telanjang karena setengah dari bagian tubuh atasnya terbuka.

_Tunggu, belum selesai, _tiba-tiba pria itu memberitahu dirinya sendiri ketika dia teringat satu hal. Kuroro mulai menelusuri punggung Kurapika dengan jemari di tangan kirinya sambil berusaha menemukan bekas gigitan yang mungkin ada di sana. Namun, Kurapika gemetar saat Kuroro melakukannya dengan sangat lembut hingga dia merasa harus mendorong pria itu agar menjauh dan menampar wajahnya.

PLAK!

"Pelecehan seksual!" Kurapika menjerit.

"Jangan salah sangka!" Kuroro mengusap pipinya yang teraniaya sambil protes, "Aku berusaha mencari tahu apakah kau digigit atau tidak!"

"Tidak!" Jawab gadis itu, namun wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu, seperti lampu neon.

"Kau tak pernah tahu. Kau terlalu berkonsentrasi menangkap _ini_," Kuroro menunjukkan entah-apa-yang-tersisa dari laba-laba itu di tangan kanannya, "Dari punggungmu, hingga kau tidak memperhatikan hal lainnya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pintu kamar mereka sudah padat dengan kerumunan para tamu dari kamar yang berdekatan dengan kamar mereka dan para pelayan penginapan.

"Laba-laba," dengan kesal Kuroro melemparkan bangkai laba-laba kepada mereka.

Para tamu dan pelayan itu memekik menyaksikan sisa-sisa laba-laba yang menjijikkan dan melesat pergi. Kuroro menghela napas; tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu lelah. Dia melangkah ke jendela dengan pemandangan taman yang bisa dilihat dari sana dan membuang bangkai laba-laba begitu saja ke luar jendela. Kuroro mengelap bersih tangannya dengan kertas tissue yang tersedia di kamar itu.

"Ayo, sini kuperiksa," katanya lembut ketika ia berbalik dan kembali menghadap Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

Kuroro memutar kedua bola matanya, dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sinis gadis itu, dia menarik bahu Kurapika...membalikkan badannya hingga punggung Si Pirang menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kuroro mulai memeriksa keseluruhan punggung Kurapika menggunakan matanya dan menelusuri punggung itu dengan jemarinya yang kekar.

"H-hei!" Kurapika mulai protes, wajahnya mulai betul-betul merona. Dia harus menahan rasa gemetar yang begitu menyesakkan saat jemari Kuroro yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang berkilau.

"Nihil," ucap Kuroro tajam. "Berikutnya."

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan Gyo pada Kurapika. Memandangi gadis itu dari dekat mulai dari kepala sampai kaki. Ketika melihat tak ada yang aneh, barulah Kuroro bisa sedikit rileks.

"Sekarang gunakan Gyo-mu padaku dan lihatlah apa ada yang aneh," katanya tajam.

Kurapika dapat merasakan aura memerintah dalam kata-katanya, dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak menentangnya kali ini. Jika Kuroro sampai seserius itu, pasti ada suatu hal yang penting. Dengan patuh Kurapika menatapnya dari dekat dengan menggunakan Gyo, tapi setelah dia membetulkan yukata tidurnya; dengan rona kemerahan masih terlihat di wajahnya, ke posisi bagaimana seharusnya yukata itu dipakai. Ternyata benar, dia mendapati seuntai benang halus menempel di bahu Kuroro.

"Benang?" Gumam Kurapika sambil mengambil benang itu dengan hati-hati.

"Jaring laba-laba," ucap Kuroro datar sambil memeriksa benang itu dengan Gyo. "Ini perbuatan Jorou-gumo."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tipuan sederhana, ini ciri yang banyak dimiliki roh atau jelmaannya," jelas Kuroro sambil mengibaskan benang itu dan segera lenyap. "Mereka biasanya mengalihkan perhatian mangsanya dan menyematkan jaring sejenis itu pada mereka, yang pastinya akan menjebak mangsanya atau mengendalikannya."

Kurapika menatapnya penuh arti.

"Ajaran Anansi?" Dia bertanya dengan suara terkendali.

Kuroro memberi gadis itu seulas senyum nakal.

"Setidaknya," katanya dengan suara pelan, "Jorou-gumo berhutang penjelasan pada kita."

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin tahu, <em>jawab Jorou-gumo pada Kuroro dan Kurapika ketika mereka datang keesokan harinya untuk menginterogasi wanita itu, di bukit yang sama di mana terakhir kali mereka meninggalkannya._ Aku ingin melihat bagaimana ia bereaksi pada laba-laba sebanyak itu. Reaksimu pasti membosankan Nak, karena kau menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar bersama Anansi-sama, pastinya kau sudah sangat terbiasa melihat laba-laba sedemikian banyaknya._

Di balik keangkuhannya, Jorou-gumo diharuskan menghormati Anansi hingga tingkat tertentu, karena Anansi, sebenarnya, memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kuroro tahu wanita itu tidak berkata jujur sepenuhnya, tapi dia tak berkomentar apapun. Dia juga sudah memperingatkan Kurapika untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang benang itu, bermaksud berpura-pura tidak tahu agar bisa menangkap basah Jorou-gumo.

_Dan bagaimana tentang benda yang kaucari?_

"Ada di kastil," jawab Kuroro sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah kastil yang berlokasi di jantung kota.

_Kalau begitu, bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya? Pastinya bukan untuk dipamerkan kepada publik 'kan? _Jorou-gumo mengejek sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Mendobrak masuk dan mencurinya. Metode yang cukup langsung pada sasaran," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli.

Kurapika merasa seperti merendahkan dirinya, saat memikirkan ia menurunkan martabatnya pada seorang pencuri, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menguatkan hatinya dengan tujuan memenuhi sumpah. Seperti yang dikatakan Suzaku; hasil menunjukkan kebenaran di dalamnya.

_Setidaknya, _Jorou-gumo berkata sambil menghampiri Kuroro dan menyentuh bahu pria itu. Dia bersandar di sana dengan cara yang menggoda dan membisiki Kuroro dengan suaranya yang sensual._ Aku bisa menolongmu melalui kesepakatan yang sangat bagus, asalkan kau bisa mengeluarkan serangga-serangga itu dari pengamanan kastil._

"Maksudmu para pengawal? Pasti kau bisa menangani mereka dengan mudah di mana pun tempatnya, karena kau menganggap daerah ini sebagai daerah kekuasaanmu," Kuroro berkata dengan seulas senyum masam diarahkan kepada wanita itu, sambil lagi-lagi dia terlihat tak terpengaruh akan usaha Si Wanita Laba-laba untuk membuatnya terpesona.

Wajah Jorou-gumo menggelap sambil benar-benar cemberut.

_Seharusnya aku sudah menjadikan mereka santapanku sejak dulu, jika bukan karena kertas terkutuk, kotor dan memperdayaiku itu! _Desisnya marah_._

"O-fuda?" Kurapika menyela, "Mereka mempekerjakan biksu dan 'pembasmi setan' sebagai penjaga tempat itu?"

_Mereka, dan orang-orang seperti 'dirimu'. Seluruh kastil dimiliki o-fuda itu, aku tak bisa masuk selangkahpun ke dalam kastil yang tertutup itu. _Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh dendam sambil menatap kastil dengan mata berkobar amarah dan kebencian_._

Ketika Si Wanita Laba-laba mengatakan 'orang-orang seperti kalian', Kuroro dan Kurapika mengerti yang dimaksud olehnya adalah Pengguna Nen. Tanpa saling memberitahu secara verbal, keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama; mereka akan menghadapi sejumlah orang yang merepotkan.

_Setidaknya, Putra Anansi, _Jorou-gumo menoleh pada Kuroro sekali lagi, kebencian yang begitu hebat di matanya berubah menjadi cahaya dingin penuh penilaian._ Jika kau menginginkan pertolonganku, antarkan mereka yang memburu kalian ke air terjun di dalam hutan. Aku akan melenyapkan mereka untukmu._

"Sepertinya ini tidak gratis?" Kuroro bergeser, menyokong berat badannya pada satu kaki.

_Itu tak perlu dikatakan lagi, aku memang tidak melakukan suatu pekerjaan secara cuma-cuma, _jelmaan laba-laba jahat itu berkata sambil menyeringai dan Kurapika menangkap kilatan kelaparan di mata yang terlihat seolah berasal dari dunia lain itu._ Tapi aku akan mendapatkan hadiahku di akhir hari._

Kuroro memicingkan matanya curiga. "...Aku mengerti," ucapnya setelah terdiam sejenak.

_Jadi kita sepakat? _Tanya Jorou-gumo dengan bersemangat dalam suaranya yang mengerikan.

"Sepakat."

* * *

><p>Kurapika menghela napas berat menatap menara kastil di hadapannya. Dia akan melakukan perampokan yang lainnya lagi, tapi tak peduli betapa dia begitu membenci pekerjaannya, dia cukup sadar bahwa dirinya hanya memiliki sedikit pilihan mengenai hal itu. Tak ada yang cara yang ditempuh, maka tak ada apapun yang bisa didapatkan; seperti kata sebuah pepatah lama.<p>

"Siap?" Kuroro yang berada di sampingnya bertanya.

Kurapika menghela napas lagi dan merubah warna matanya menjadi merah. "Kurasa begitu."

"Ayo kita pergi."

Kedua sosok pemberani itu bergegas menuju ke gerbang depan kastil. Para penjaga menghentikan mereka sambil mengacungkan katananya. Kemudian, Kurapika memejamkan matanya seolah buta sementara Kuroro menuntun tangannya.

"Berhenti! Sebutkan nama dan apa kepentingan kalian!" Kata salah seorang penjaga dengan suara lantang.

"Aku datang hanya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang pastinya akan membuat bangsawan pemilik kastil ini tertarik," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang terlatih sempurna dan lembut.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan dulu," mereka bersikeras.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum tipis dan berbalik pada Kurapika. "Buka matamu."

Dengan patuh, seolah Kurapika adalah pelayan dan Kuroro adalah majikannya, Kurapika membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap para penjaga itu dengan matanya yang merah membara. Para penjaga tercengang, mereka saling bertukar pandang sebelum menyampaikan pesan kepada tuannya.

Segera saja, Kuroro dan Kurapika mendapati diri mereka berada di dalam ruang tertutup kastil raksasa itu. Mereka diantar ke salah satu menara kastil. Kuroro melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati sejumlah o-fuda berada di setiap sudut kastil. Dia juga melihat biksu dan pembasmi setan, juga beberapa orang Pengguna Nen yang sedang berdiri berjaga-jaga di setiap tempat. Sepertinya Jorou-gumo tidak bercanda waktu dia berkata bahwa keamanan di kastil itu ketat.

Mereka diantar ke ruang kerja Si Bangsawan untuk bertemu secara pribadi. Bangsawan itu, seorang pria setengah baya dengan kumis hitam di wajahnya, sedang duduk di tempat yang paling jauh di dalam kantor mewah itu, dengan dua orang pengawal yang juga adalah Pengguna Nen, ada di sampingnya. Di dalam kantor itu ada sekumpulan Pengguna Nen, biksu dan pengusir setan, menjaga semua pintu keluar dan jendela. Kuroro memperhatikan, kondisi itu seperti apa yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Para pengawalku bilang kau punya hal menarik untuk diperlihatkan kepadaku?" Tanya bangsawan itu sambil terus menatap Kuroro dalam-dalam. Matanya seperti elang, tapi Kuroro membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sopan dan berani.

"Benar, Tuanku yang terhormat," dia membungkuk seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang di sana.

Tanpa diberitahu, sekali lagi Kurapika membuka matanya...perlahan tapi pasti, dan mengarahkan tatapannya yang tajam pada bangsawan pemilik kastil itu. Si Bangsawan terkesiap senang dan terkejut menyaksikan bola matanya yang membara. Si Bangsawan memandanginya dengan keterkejutan yang begitu jelas. Bahkan pemandangan ini menuai bisikan kagum dari para pengawal yang berkesempatan melihatnya sekilas.

"Apa yang kauinginkan sebagai gantinya?" Si Bangsawan bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Kurapika.

"Pertama, bolehkah aku memeriksa sepasang Mata Merah yang kaumiliki?" Kuroro bertanya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Tanpa ragu, Si Bangsawan memerintahkan seorang pemuda, budaknya, untuk membawakan Mata Merah dari tempat penyimpanan. Pemuda itu bergegas pergi dan kembali dengan membawa Mata Merah di tangannya yang kecil. Tatapan Kurapika bergerak ke mata itu, namun ia menahan emosinya dengan pengendalian yang sempurna, mempertahankan topeng ketidakpedulian yang membosankan dan tanpa ekspresi.

Kuroro menerima benda itu dan menegaskan keasliannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, dan saat melihatnya, Kurapika tahu itu aba-aba untuknya. Dia mengambil Mata Merah itu, menyelipkannya dengan aman ke lengan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kiri Kuroro. Si Bangsawan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat sikap aneh mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya tak sabar. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengira jika hanya Mata Merah saja bisa memberikan keberuntungan padanya, bayangkan keberuntungan seperti apa yang akan membanjiri dirinya jika dia memiliki seorang gadis yang masih hidup dengan Mata Merah yang juga masih hidup. Pemikiran itu membuatnya teralihkan dari segala akal sehat yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Kuroro mengeluarkan Buku Skill Hunter-nya dan membuka halaman Teleportasi. Sebelum para pengawal sempat bereaksi, mereka sudah menghilang. Langsung saja, kastil pun tenggelam dalam kekacauan yang tak terhingga ketika para pengawal memeriksa kastil untuk menemukan pencuri kurang ajar yang baru saja merampok majikan mereka, namun keduanya tak bisa ditemukan di mana pun.

"Ke kota! Cari ke kota!" Suara-suara galak terdengar dari jalanan Kota Saikyo yang sibuk.

"Mereka datang," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang tenang.

Kurapika memasukkan Mata Merah ke dalam ransel dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. Kuroro sendiri sudah membawa ranselnya dan siap bergerak kapan saja. Mereka langsung berteleportasi ke kamar yang mereka sewa di penginapan. Cepat-cepat, Kurapika mengemasi semua barangnya dan begitu dia sudah siap, dia menatap Kuroro dengan penuh kepastian.

"Ayo pindah."

* * *

><p>"Kau menyerahkan pekerjaan kotor padaku, ya?" ucap Kuroro santai sambil mengirimkan seorang pria lagi menuju kematiannya.<p>

Kurapika merengut menyaksikan pemandangan itu. "Aku bersumpah untuk hanya membunuh Laba-laba," ucapnya datar sambil memukul penjaga lain hingga pingsan menggunakan Counterattack Chain miliknya.

"Hmm..." Kuroro bergumam sambil menyenandungkannya. "Tapi kau pernah membunuh seorang pria sebelumnya, benar 'kan? Hari itu waktu kau kembali ke identitasmu sebagai seorang gadis."

Bayangan pria yang dibunuhnya segera berkelebat dalam benak Kurapika. Di tengah kepanikannya waktu itu, secara tak sengaja ia menghancurkan tengkorak pria tersebut. Kurapika meringis mengingat kenangannya yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tak bermaksud melakukannya," dia membela diri.

"Ya, tentu," Kuroro berkata, mengejek gadis itu.

Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke hutan di mana Jorou-gumo tinggal. Dugaan mereka benar, para Pengguna Nen sedang berusaha keras mengejar mereka. Salah seorang Pengguna Nen yang kemampuannya lebih baik dibandingkan rekan-rekannya berusaha menyusul dan mengalahkan mereka tapi sayangnya malah disingkirkan oleh Kuroro. Sedangkan yang beruntung mungkin hanya mendapatkan gegar otak ringan atau beberapa luka sayatan yang dalam karena serangan Kurapika yang masih mau bermurah hati.

"Berhenti kalian, Penyihir pencuri!" Seru para pengejar itu.

"Yang benar saja. Memangnya kita akan berhenti," Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya.

Segera saja, air terjun sudah ada di hadapan mereka dan keduanya tanpa gentar menuju ke sana. Ketika mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan air terjun itu, Kuroro memicingkan matanya dan saat menyadari sesuatu yang penting, dia mendekati Kurapika dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuat Kurapika memarahi dirinya sendiri karena menunjukkan kepercayaannya pada pria itu, Kurapika meraih tangan Kuroro. Saat mereka hampir melompat ke air terjun, Kuroro menggunakan Teleportasi. Orang-orang yang mengejar mereka berhenti mendadak di dekat air terjun. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal akibat aktivitas mereka sebelumnya yang menguras tenaga, orang-orang itu mencoba menyisir daerah di dekat air terjun mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kedua pemberani itu.

Dahan pohon di dekat air terjun sedikit bergoyang ketika dua manusia tiba-tiba mendarat di salah satu dahannya yang tinggi. Keduanya segera beralih ke kondisi Zetsu. Diam-diam Kuroro bergerak dengan cepat hingga bisa mengintip apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Kurapika menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Kurapika bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

"Lihatlah," Kuroro mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat dan ikut melihat. "Dan gunakan Gyo-mu."

Di bawah sana, di dekat air terjun, di mana orang-orang yang sedang mencari mereka berada, helaian benang halus tampak terpasang ke orang-orang itu; baik ke kaki, lengan, leher maupun kepala mereka. Kurapika mengernyit melihatnya. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Benar saja, bagai besi yang tertarik oleh magnet yang kuat, orang-orang itu terseret arus air di bawah air terjun. Mereka hanya bisa menjerit terkejut, dan setelah berada di bawah permukaan air, suara air dan gemuruh air terjun meredam semua teriakan dan jeritan itu. Sesaat kemudian, sosok-sosok tubuh itu mengapung di permukaan dan terbawa arus.

Dengan mata Kuroro dan Kurapika yang tajam, keduanya bisa melihat semua mayat itu bukanlah mayat biasa. Terlihat seakan-akan sari kehidupan mereka dihisap sampai habis, membuatnya layu seperti dedaunan kering. Kurapika meringis merasakan sensasi tak nyaman di perutnya. Dia harus memegangi cabang pohon untuk mempertahankan pijakannya.

"Apa..." Dia mulai bicara dengan suara yang lemah. "Apa itu...?"

"Jorou-gumo," jawab Kuroro datar, walau ada kilatan tak senang di bola matanya yang hitam. "Dia mengeringkan sari kehidupan mereka, dan bermaksud melakukannya juga pada kita."

"Tapi...di mana dia?" Kurapika melihat ke sekitar air terjun dari dahan pohon itu, tapi wanita laba-laba yang kejam itu tak terlihat di mana pun.

"Ayo pergi. Kita tak punya urusan lagi di sini," ucap Kuroro.

Merasa ada arti tertentu di balik kata-katanya, Kurapika hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti pria itu melompat turun dari dahan. Namun segera setelah kaki Kurapika menapak tanah, kesadaran yang mengerikan muncul di benaknya.

"Kastilnya," ia bergumam pelan, matanya membelalak ngeri.

"Kurapika," Kuroro menoleh dan menatapnya galak, seperti orangtua yang memperingatkan anaknya. "Kita benar-benar tak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini."

"Kotanya!"

Seakan tidak mendengar Kuroro, Kurapika segera berlari menuju kota. Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya kesal dan mengejar gadis itu. Dia tak akan melindunginya dari semua kenyataan mengerikan yang akan segera dia temui.

Begitu mencapai batas kota, orang-orang sudah berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Kastilnya, yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh dan megah, kini diselubungi lapisan tebal jaring laba-laba yang berwarna keperakan. Kurapika tercekat melihatnya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kuroro, berlari menuju ke kastil secepat mungkin. Tapi terhenti oleh kekuatan tak terlihat dan tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Ketika berbalik, dia melihat Kuroro menapakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah, tidak membiarkan gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh.

_Aku tak pernah mengira belenggu gaib bisa berguna di situasi seperti ini, _pikirnya pahit_._

"Pergi ke sana merupakan tindakan yang keliru, Kurapika," Kuroro memperingatkan.

"Aku tak bisa hanya berdiri dan tak melakukan apapun! Bukan hanya kastil; seluruh kota berada dalam bahaya!" Jawab Kurapika, wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah.

Kuroro menanggapinya dengan dingin; sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan pada Kurapika.

"Apapun yang kautemukan di dalam sana, kau tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun," ucapnya dengan suara dingin seperti es. "Kau hanya bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Saat itu Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kuroro tapi dia tak memikirkannya lagi. Baginya, ada banyak nyawa yang berada dalam bahaya dan dia merasa terdorong untuk menolong mereka. Gadis itu mengabaikan pernyataan Kuroro yang tak masuk akal; tapi nanti akan menjadi sesuatu yang disesalinya. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan pria itu.

"Terserah!" Bentak Kurapika tak sabar.

"Itu pilihanmu," Kuroro berkata lagi, sebelum akhirnya bergerak dan mengikuti Kurapika menuju ke kastil.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Tuhanku." Kurapika harus menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan guna mengurangi rasa mual yang merasuki tubuhnya. Sementara itu, Kuroro, berdiri tegak dan terkendali di samping Kurapika dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Dia melihat sekitarnya dengan sedikit rasa jijik terlihat di matanya yang gelap.<p>

Ada mayat di mana-mana, dan tidak terlihat bagus sama sekali. Beberapa mayat terbungkus buntalan tebal dan kencang dari jaring laba-laba, membuatnya terlihat seperti kepompong ulat sutra. Bagian yang paling mengerikan dari pemandangan itu adalah mayat yang sudah terpotong-potong menjadi onggokan daging yang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi, atau mayat dengan luka sobekan terbuka di perutnya dan isi perut itu berserakan di mana-mana dengan sangat menjijikkan.

"Oh Tuhan...," Kurapika berbisik sambil melihat salah satu mayat itu. "Bisa-bisanya dia..."

"Dia adalah bakemono; roh iblis. Apa yang kauharapkan?" Ucap Kuroro datar, nada suaranya terdengar seperti mengejek.

Kurapika sudah membuka mulutnya hendak mencaci-maki Kuroro, tapi dia berhenti saat mendengar suara decak bibir yang menjijikkan dan suara seperti sedang mengunyah berasal dari lantai atas. Mengabaikan Kuroro dan menguatkan diri untuk menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan lainnya, Kurapika bergegas ke lantai atas.

Di sanalah, di hadapan Kurapika, Jorou-gumo sedang membengkokkan sesuatu. Kimono hitamnya yang terbuat dari sutra sudah lepek karena darah kental dan isi perut manusia, rambutnya yang hitam pekat hampir seluruhnya berubah warna menjadi merah tua. Dia tidak memikirkan apakah perilakunya terpuji atau hina dan malah memusatkan perhatiannya pada yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Wajah Kurapika menjadi pucat pasi begitu dia melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan jelmaan laba-laba itu.

Jorou-gumo sedang menghisap usus bangsawan pemilik kastil itu; yang terbaring terlentang dengan tulang iga yang dibuka paksa dan isi perutnya bisa terlihat jelas oleh siapapun juga. Matanya menonjol keluar dengan sangat mengerikan dan mulutnya menganga tapi tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar dari sana. Ketika Jorou-gumo akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kurapika, dia menjatuhkan usus itu dan menoleh perlahan untuk melihatnya. Dia menyeringai lebar pada gadis itu dengan mulut belepotan noda darah berwarna merah tua yang gelap. Kurapika menahan napas saat Jorou-gumo menatapnya dengan rasa lapar mendominasi matanya yang bersegi-segi.

_Gadis kecillll..._Dia berdesis dan tertawa mengerikan_._

Rupanya, dia lebih tertarik pada wajah Kurapika yang ketakutan daripada raut wajah Kuroro yang terkendali. Kurapika membuka mulutnya tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan saat menyaksikan penampilan Jorou-gumo yang mengerikan.

"Penampilanmu sangat tak sedap dipandang, Jorou-gumo," ujar Kuroro tenang.

_Putra Anansiiiii..._Bahkan dia tertawa lebih keras lagi._ Lihat gadis kecil yang malang ituuu...sepertinya dia terlihat sangat terkejut...Kenapa kau terkejut, Gadis Keciilll...?_

Kurapika hanya bisa mengumpulkan cukup kekuatan untuk membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan mas koki.

_Kenapa kau sekaget ituuu? Kukira kau sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa inilah tujuankuuu? _Seringainya semakin lebar di setiap kata yang ia desiskan.

"Se-Sejak awal?" Akhirnya Kurapika bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat setelah berusaha keras.

_Aaah...Kau tidak tahuuu..._Dia menoleh pada Kuroro._ Dia tidak tahuuu...Kenapa, Putra Anansiiii?_

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan kengerian yang sama, seolah pria itu sudah berubah wujud menjadi monster seperti halnya Jorou-gumo.

"Sejak awal, dia ingin menggunakan kita sebagai umpan untuk menarik Para Pengguna Nen itu keluar dari keamanan kastil," dia menoleh pada Kurapika dengan mata obsidiannya yang dingin. "Untuk menyantap mereka."

Kurapika tersentak keras.

"Kau tahu," bisiknya marah. "Kau sudah tau sejak awal."

"Ya," Kuroro mengangguk dengan begitu tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Gadis itu hampir berteriak padanya, matanya berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Kalau aku beritahu, kau tak akan mau bekerjasama, dan seluruh negeri akan mengejarmu."

"Jadi kau berusaha menyingkirkan semua saksi mata." Itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Singkatnya, ya."

"KAU-!"

_Indahnya..._Suara Jorou-gumo yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding membuyarkan kemarahan Kurapika dalam sekejap. Dia menoleh melihat Si Wanita Laba-laba, yang menatapnya dengan cemburu.

_Kau punya mata seindah ituuuu..._Dia berdesis sambil merangkak di lantai menghampirinya. Sepasang lengan lainnya menonjol keluar dari panggul makhluk itu._ Aku ingin tahu bagaimana jika aku memakanmu hidup-hidup..._Sepasang lengan lainnya muncul lagi._ Apakah aku akan memiliki mata indahmu ituuu? _Muncul sepasang lengan lagi.

Aura jahatnya begitu intens hingga terasa seperti menghancurkan semangat bertarung Kurapika ke dalam ketiadaan. Dia dapat merasakan kedua lututnya gemetar ketakutan.

_Gadis Keciiilll..._Dia berdesis lagi, dan wajahnya mulai bergerak, berubah bentuk menjadi sangat buruk kelihatannya.

"Kurapika, pegangan," Kuroro berkata sambil memegangi lengan Kurapika.

"A-Aku-"

_GADIS KECIILLL! _Dengan lengkingan yang terdengar seolah mampu membuat darah membeku, tubuh Si Wanita Laba-laba terlihat akan meletus dan menggembung pada saat yang sama. Roh yang pernah berwujud seorang wanita menarik yang begitu cantik, sudah berubah menjadi laba-laba hitam mengerikan berukuran raksasa.

Monster laba-laba itu menerjang Kurapika, namun taringnya hanya menemukan udara. Sekali lagi Kuroro menghindarkan mereka dari bahaya melalui Teleportasi.

_Putra Anansiiii..._Setan laba-laba itu menjentikkan taringnya yang tajam dengan lapar dan tidak sabar._ Aku akan mendapatkanmu..._Dia mendorong tubuhnya yang sangat besar dan merangkak keluar dari kastil._ Dan gadis kecil yang cantik itu..._

* * *

><p>Kuroro berteleportasi ke hutan. Dia tahu mereka aman dari setan laba-laba yang gila itu hanya sebentar. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu berkaitan dengan Kurapika. Dia terlihat kalah dan tak bernyawa; dia hanya mampu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Kuroro menyikut lengan gadis itu, tapi dia malah diberi sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya.<p>

"Teganya kau!" Desisnya sengit, matanya masih bersinar merah.

Kuroro tak berkata apa-apa.

"Begitu banyak orang...be-begitu banyak orang yang tak berdosa..." Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan jatuh merosot ke tanah dengan tak berdaya.

Kuroro mengernyit padanya, tapi masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Itulah kenapa kau tidak mau aku pergi ke kastil...Karena kau tidak ingin aku tahu...," gumamnya lemah.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu; kau hanya bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau pikirkan lebih jauh, kau mungkin bisa mengetahui tujuan wanita itu lebih dini," ucap pria itu dingin.

Kuroro tak pernah memperlakukan Kurapika sedingin dan secuek itu sebelumnya. Rasanya hampir seolah Kurapika patut menerimanya; karena dia terlalu lemah, karena dia terlalu berhati lembut, karena dia terlalu berpemikiran pendek. Dia memperkenankan semuanya terjadi, semua keanehan yang berlawanan dengannya itu, agar dia bisa belajar.

"Semua urusan ini bisa menunggu. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan," ucapnya tenang.

"Ke mana?" Gumam Kurapika.

_Ya, ke mana? _Pikir Kuroro pahit. Kekuatan Jorou-gumo kini berlipat ganda setelah melahap Para Pengguna Nen itu. Itulah kenapa dia berusaha menerobos pertahanan kastil Si Bangsawan. Saat ini, Kuroro dan Kurapika tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur darinya. Pada akhirnya pasti Jorou-gumo bisa melacak keberadaan mereka, kecuali jika ada mukjizat.

_Semua ciptaan khayangan itu, mereka tak ada ketika sangat diperlukan begini, _Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya.

_Pergilah ke Utara, _sebuah suara yang dalam dan lembut tiba-tiba berbicara di benak suara seorang pria, yang dia tidak tahu siapa. Kaget, Kuroro menolehkan wajahnya ke samping untuk mencari pemilik suara itu, tapi tak ada hasilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu mendarat ke tanah dengan sebuah goyangan keras dan pepohonan di sekitarnya tertiup bagaikan dedaunan kering.

_GADIS KECIILLL...PUTRA ANANSIIII..._Jorou-gumo melengking lapar sambil menjentikkan taringnya berulangkali._ KUTEMUKAN KALIAANNN..._

Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya lagi dan menarik lengan Kurapika dengan kasar. Lalu dia mulai berlari dengan begitu membabi-buta, menyeret Kurapika bersamanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" Tanya Kurapika dalam pelarian mereka yang gila. Dorongan adrenalin sepertinya telah menyembuhkan Kurapika dari keputusasaannya.

"Utara," jawabnya singkat.

* * *

><p>"Oh kasihan...lihat apa yang mereka lakukan," Seiryuu menghela napas dengan sedih melihat kastil dan kota yang malang itu. Untunglah kota tidak mengalami kerusakan terlalu parah akibat perbuatan Jorou-gumo.<p>

_Seiryuu-sama, seharusnya kau ada di Timur; daerah kekuasaanmu. Kau semestinya membantu mereka. Menghabisi Jorou-gumo merupakan hal yang mudah bagimu, _kata seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan pakaian Shikigami berwarna putih dengan lembut.

_Yahh..., _Seiryuumelipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._ Menyaksikan ini sangat menarik. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka menangani wanita menyeramkan itu._

_Kejamnya dirimu, _Shikigami itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas berat.

_Oh ayolah. Aku sudah memberi petunjuk pada pria itu untuk pergi ke tempatmu. Bukannya aku tidak membantu mereka sama sekali, oke? _Jawabnya sambil cemberut seperti anak kecil.

_Yang kaulakukan hanya memberitahu anak itu untuk pergi ke Utara, _jawab Sang Shikigami sinis.

_Aku percaya itu cukup pantas. Lagipula, aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, bukan? _Dia menoleh, menyeringai ke Si Bocah Shikigami._ Kuzunoha-chan?_

Sang Shikigami menghela napas berat sekali lagi._ Kau sukar dipercaya, Seiryuu-sama._

* * *

><p>"Shuzaku itu tak bisa dipercaya!"<p>

"Kenapa?" Kuroro bertanya sambil menghindari serangan jaring laba-laba yang kesekian kalinya, yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Jimat yang dia berikan padaku tak berguna!" Kurapika berteriak sambil melompat dari sebuah pohon yang segera terbungkus jaring laba-laba Jorou-gumo hingga membuatnya layu. "Benar-benar tak berguna!"

Kurapika mengeluarkan Counterattack Chain-nya dan berusaha membalas monster itu. Mata pisaunya menusuk mata bersegi-segi monster itu, dan dia berteriak kesakitan. Memusatkan kekuatan di kepalan tangannya sambil meningkatkan tipe Nen Reinforcement miliknya dengan Nen Emperor Time, Kurapika melayangkan sebuah tinjuan keras ke perut besar monster itu. Dengan sebuah jeritan lagi yang terdengar, laba-laba itu terlempar dan menimpa pepohonan, langsung meratakan bagian hutan itu.

"Kau sedang bersemangat, ya?" Komentar Kuroro senang.

"Diamlah!" Kurapika hanya membentaknya.

Setelah melepaskan tubuh raksasanya dari kotoran, Jorou-gumo berteriak marah dan kembali menghujani mereka dengan jaring laba-laba. Keduanya bisa menghindar dengan baik, dan kali ini Kurapika menggunakan Counterattack Chain-nya untuk memutuskan satu dari delapan kaki monster itu. Dia berteriak kesakitan.

_GADIS KECIIILLL! _Dia berteriak penuh dendam. Dengan marahnya, dia mengambil kakinya yang terputus dan mulai memakannya.

Kurapika meringis melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu. Ketika Jorou-gumo selesai memakan dagingnya sendiri, ia menarik napas dalam dan mulai tersedak. Dia berusaha keras mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya, ketika akhirnya ia berhasil, oh betapa menjijikkan sekali kelihatannya. Milyaran laba-laba berkerumun di tanah dan pepohonan. Kejadian dengan makhluk itu semalam tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sekarang.

"Menyingkirlah," perintah Kuroro.

Ia melangkah ke depan Kurapika, mengeluarkan Buku Skill Hunter-nya dan membuka halaman baru; halaman yang belum pernah Kurapika lihat sebelumnya. Kuroro menarik napas dalam-dalam dan ketika dia menghembuskan napasnya, api keluar dari mulutnya seperti pelontar api dan membakar laba-laba mengerikan itu hingga kering. Setelah dia selesai, setengah hutan di depannya terlihat seperti korban kebakaran hutan. Pepohonan masih ada namun berubah menjadi arang.

Kuroro terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan asap begitu dia selesai.

"Ini alasannya kenapa aku memilih tidak menggunakan kemampuan Flamethrower," protes Kuroro sambil terbatuk-batuk sekali lagi seakan dia adalah naga api yang baru saja mengosongkan amunisinya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu tadi malam," Kurapika menanggapi.

"Dan beresiko menghanguskan seluruh penginapan?" Jawab pria itu tegas di antara batuknya.

_BERANINYA KAUUU! _Jorou-gumo meratap karena murka dan putus asa melihat anak-anaknya terpanggang.

Dia memuntahkan satu batalion laba-laba kecil lagi, dan Kuroro kembali menggunakan kemampuan Flanethrower-nya. Namun kali ini, mereka terjatuh ke dalam jebakannya. Ketika api dan asap mengaburkan pandangan mereka, Jorou-gumo melontarkan jaring khusus beracunnya ke arah mereka. Kurapika-lah yang pertama melihat jaring itu, dan dia menyeret Kuroro agar menjauh dengan menarik kerah baju pria itu. Tindakan meloloskan diri dari jaring mematikan ronde pertama; yang bahkan melelehkan tanah dengan asam korosif-nya yang merusak, tapi mengorbankan pergelangan kaki Kurapika. Salah satu pergelangan kalinya keseleo parah.

Mereka jatuh tersandung ke tanah dalam satu loncatan dan benturan, dan sebelum sempat bangkit, ronde kedua jaring beracun itu sudah berada di atas mereka. Melihat tak ada jalan untuk menghindarinya kali ini, Kurapika memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, bersiap menghadapi malapetaka yang akan segera terjadi.

Yang tak terpikirkan olehnya adalah Kuroro akan menyelipkannya di bawah tubuhnya, membuat pria itu menerima seluruh serangan dengan punggungnya.

Inilah pertama kalinya jeritan kesakitan pernah keluar dari mulut Kuroro sejak hari ketika dia 'lulus' dari latihan-latihan Ishtar yang kejam. Rasa sakit itu mengendalikan pikirannya melebihi batas kewarasan pria itu, dan ini tidak sama seperti yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Bahkan saat Kuroro menyelimuti seluruh punggungnya dengan Kou, itu hanya sedikit membantu. Yang paling parah adalah kedua kakinya, yang tidak terlindungi Kou sama sekali. Dia bisa merasakan dagingnya terbakar dan berkarat, hampir mencapai tulang. Rasa sakit karena terpanggang menjalar, menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Kurapika, yang tertegun di bawah Kuroro, menyaksikan keseluruhan ekspresi penderitaan pria itu. Raut wajah yang tak pernah Kurapika sangka akan dilihatnya, walau dia sering memimpikan bisa menyebabkan bencana hingga separah itu pada Kuroro.

Tanpa Kurapika sadari, sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan menggenang, lolos dari sudut matanya dan jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Hufft...chapter kali ini sungguh penuh perjuangan! Untuk menebus _translate _chapter kemarin yang kurang bagus menurutku, chapter ini kukerjakan dengan lebih teliti dan lebih berkonsentrasi. Karena pusing dan mual akibat _brightness_ komputer kantor yang hampir maksimum, aku ga bisa mengerjakannya di laptop dulu, untunglah sudah bisa _download_ aplikasi office yang cukup memadai di hapeku...yah walau tangan rasanya sampai kesemutan ==

Aku update lebih cepat kali ini, soalnya sedang dalam nostalgia _mode_...sampai baca ulang 1001 Nights versi asli, juga sebagai hadiah untuk author-author lain yang juga menggemari fic ini, adik-adikku tersayang, yang membuatku bahagia dengan kemajuannya dalam membuat fic.

Semangat terus yaa...! xD

Ini balasan review di chapter kemarin :

**Sends :**

Kupenuhi janji untuk update hari ini...yah biarpun dirimu pasti sekarang udah tidur, hehe!

Ga ada Killua, tapi akan semakin seru!

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Alluka itu cowok...jadi anak-anaknya Zaoldyeck cowok semua, hanya saja Alluka dan Kalluto memang suka memakai pakaian perempuan. Untung lebih jelasnya, coba aja lihat di Hunter Wikipedia ya ;)

Kirin? Ya, dia tokoh yang baik di sini!

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Aku tak akan pernah bosan menagih update Hunter Theater, aku juga kangen fic KuroPika karya Kujo! Dx

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Eh? Ide Natsu tentang posisi itu bagus juga *smirk*

Gimana, udah jelas belum kenapa Kuroro dipanggil Putra Anansi? Yah karena dia dianggap anaknya Anansi...hehe!

* * *

><p>Review please...dan jangan lewatkan chapter selanjutnya!^^<p> 


	20. A Short Respite

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

AR, FemKura, Indonesian version.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20 : A SHORT RESPITE<strong>

* * *

><p>Semuanya kacau dan berisik oleh berbagai keributan dan suara yang memenuhi udara. Jorou-gumo berteriak melengking dalam kegilaannya karena amarah yang teramat sangat. Kuroro menjerit kesakitan saat dagingnya melepuh dan berkarat karena jaring Jorou-gumo yang mengandung asam. Kurapika terlindung dan aman namun ia tak berdaya. Bau tajam daging yang terbakar menginvasi inderanya dan hal itu memicu naluri Kurapika; putus asa, dia memperluas jangkauan Nen-nya dan menyelimuti Kuroro dengan itu. Sepertinya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sedikit membantu, karena teriakannya berubah menjadi suara erangan kesakitan. Kuroro membuka matanya sedikit, dan untuk sesaat tatapan mereka saling bertautan. Ribuan emosi terlihat di mata yang biasanya dingin itu. Dan ada emosi yang bergejolak di mata biru Kurapika yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera, dan kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.<p>

Suara derak logam tiba-tiba terdengar di tengah-tengah keributan itu.

"Rin byo tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen! Roh Setan, pergilah!" Dua suara berdentang bagaikan bel, diucapkan secara bersama-sama secara sempurna, terdengar jelas dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroro dan Kurapika diselimuti cahaya hangat berwarna putih, dan ketika cahaya terang itu meredup, jaring laba-laba yang mematikan itu sudah lenyap. Kuroro ambruk ke atas tubuh Kurapika, namun dia mempertahankan kesadarannya walau hanya sedikit. Darah mengalir deras dari daging merah di punggungnya; dagingnya meleleh karena zat asam. Yang tersisa dari baju pria itu, seluruhnya kini berubah menjadi warna merah tua yang basah kuyup karena darah segar miliknya sendiri.

Kurapika menoleh sebentar...melirik kepada penolong mereka; yang ternyata adalah dua orang gadis remaja. Mereka berdiri di jalan besar dengan Shakujyo milik keduanya yabg bergemerincing; tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu atau kuningan dengan enam buah lingkaran berlapiskan emas, di tangan mereka. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian Pendeta Shinto berwarna putih. Salah seorang di antara mereka berambut hitam dengan panjang sebahu sementara yang seorang lagi sama-sama berambut hitam namun panjang.

_KALIAN INI-_Jorou-gumo berteriak marah sambil menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan penuh namun gadis dengan rambut sebahu berpotongan bob meraih manik-manik Juzu miliknya dan mulai mengucapkan mantra.

"Rin byo tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen noumaku senmanda masara dan sen da makaraosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man—!" Mulutnya bergerak dengan cepat menurut mantra yang ia gumamkan dengan sangat fasih. Suatu gelombang kekuatan menyapu bersih seluruh area itu dan sosok tertentu muncul di kening monster laba-laba.

"—on kiri kiri on kiri kiri!" Dia terus mengucapkan mantra, sementara Jorou-gumo menjadi lumpuh karena mantra itu. Dia melawan mantra yang ditujukan padanya, dan akibatnya luka-luka bermunculan di seluruh tubuhnya yang licin.

_TER-TERKUTUK KAUUUU! _Dia memekik marah, dan lagi-lagi memuntahkan pasukan laba-laba kecilnya. Mereka menyerang gadis yang tengah mengucapkan mantra itu, secara membabi-buta.

"Benar-benar pantang menyerah!" Gadis lancang itu berseru dan merubah formasi jari-jarinya. "On kiri kiri bazara bajiri hora manda manda un hatta, on kiri kiri bazara bajiri hora manda manda un hatta—"

Jutaan laba-laba dilumpuhkan dan bersatu membentuk bola laba-laba yang menjijikkan. Empat pilar cahaya muncul dan mengunci pergerakan mereka.

"On sara sara basara hara kyara un hatta on agyana wei senji kya sowaka!" Tangan dan jari gadis itu bergerak dengan cepat, membentuk banyak simbol yang tak memiliki arti apapun bagi orang kebanyakan. Dengan satu gerakan akhir dari tangannya, laba-laba itu ditelan api dan terbakar habis.

"Ayo, cepat kita pergi." Gadis yang satunya lagi menarik Kuroro dan Kurapika dari tanah, meminjamkan bahunya untuk membantu Kurapika membawa Kuroro.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Tara akan baik-baik saja. Prioritas utama kami adalah kalian berdua."

Baru saja dia mengatakan hal itu, sebuah suara jeritan terdengar dan sesosok tubuh jatuh ke tanah. Tara menderita luka parah di lengannya, namun tetap berpegangan pada Shakujyo-nya dan dengan tegar berdiri untuk kembali menghadapi laba-laba mengerikan itu. Meraung, Jorou-gumo berusaha keras menghampiri Tara meskipun dia lumpuh.

Sepertinya konsentrasi gadis yang berambut panjang terpecah antara menolong temannya atau memenuhi tugasnya membawa Kuroro dan Kurapika ke tempat yang aman.

"Bantu dia," kata Kurapika tegas sambil berinisiatif membawa Kuroro sendirian dengan membebankan seluruh bobot pria itu ke bahunya.

"Tapi-"

_Miho. _Suara lembut seorang wanita bergema di kepala mereka. Kurapika terpaku mendengar suara itu, tapi gadis yang berada di hadapannya terlihat lega mendengarnya. Saat dia menoleh, seekor kyuubi (rubah berekor sembilan/rubah betina) berwarna putih seputih salju berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Mata bulatnya yang keemasan menatapnya ramah, dan sebuah permata emas tersemat di keningnya; hampir terlihat seperti matanya yang ketiga.

_Pergi dan bantulah Tara, aku sendiri yang akan membawa mereka,_ perintah kyuubi itu.

"Ya! Terima kasih banyak, Daisaiin-sama!"

Lalu Miho membungkuk pada kyuubi dan segera membantu temannya. Kurapika menatap kyuubi itu dengan tatapan ragu, namun secara batiniah kyuubi menatapnya dengan tenang.

_Ayo, Nak. Dalam wujudku yang sekarang ini aku tak bisa menawarimu bantuan. Tapi begitu kalian sampai di kuilku, kalian akan mendapatkan semua pertolongan yang diperlukan._

Kemudian rubah betina itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Kurapika merasa gugup dan melihat melewati bahunya ke pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung di antara dua orang gadis remaja dan laba-laba yang mengamuk. Sambil mengencangkan rahangnya, Kurapika membawa Kuroro. Ia menggeram, menyampirkan lengan pria itu melewati kedua bahunya, dan menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya, mulai menarik Kuroro untuk mengikuti kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Dengan lamban mereka memasuki hutan. Sebentar-sebentar kyuubi putih itu akan berhenti dan menunggu mereka dalam keheningan. Matanya yang keemasan bersinar bagai lentera dalam temaramnya suasana hutan sementara permata di keningnya berkilau seperti satu-satunya bintang dalam kegelapan. Senja mulai tiba, dan hutan semakin sepi di setiap detik yang berlalu. Napas Kurapika semakin terengah-engah saat mereka mulai berjalan menanjak dikarenakan tugasnya yang berat menarik Kuroro di sepanjang perjalanan. Pria itu hanya bisa berdiri, dengan seluruh punggung dan sebagian kakinya melepuh dan berkarat menjadi luka yang lebar. Kurapika harus berulangkali mengambil napas dan membetulkan posisi Kuroro, dan juga meredakan rasa berdenyut di pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak.<p>

"Kenapa...," tiba-tiba Kuroro bicara, namun suaranya yang lemah menyebabkan perkataannya terdengar parau, "...kau menangis?"

Sebenarnya, dia sudah mengamati air mata itu cukup lama. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi dia sedang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat hingga tak bisa mengumpulkan cukup tenaga, bahkan untuk bicara. Kurapika mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menyentuh pipinya; yang terasa hangat dan basah oleh air matanya. Dengan wajah bingung, gadis itu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu?" Ucapnya lemah, suaranya tak mengkhianati kebingungannya sendiri mengenai air matanya yang mengalir tanpa sengaja.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil, dan tiba di gerbang depan kuil itu. Lalu kyuubi putih itu berlari melalui sebuah terowongan menakjubkan yang terdiri dari ratusan gerbang _torii _berwarna merah terang di sepanjang jalan batu itu, menuju ke kuil utama.

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tujuan mereka sudah dekat, Kurapika menguatkan diri untuk berjalan beberapa menit lagi di bawah bayangan merah terang pintu gerbang _torii_ yang cerah. Ketika akhirnya Kurapika keluar dari gerbang merah tua itu, dia mendapati dirinya berada di halaman depan kuil utama. Tempat yang tenang, damai; sebuah tempat peristirahatan yang sempurna.

Sebelum Kurapika menyadarinya, tempat itu sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas. Gadis-gadis muda kuil itu menghampiri Kurapika, membantunya dengan Kuroro, membawa tubuh lumpuh itu ke 'bagian sayap rumah sakit' kuil tersebut. Dengan lembut mereka memandu Kurapika untuk ikut serta, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan aman di lingkungan kuil Inari yang tertutup. Setelah mereka mencapai bangsal dan mulai melepaskan pakaian Kuroro yang sobek, salah seorang pendeta muda menyentuh punggung Kuroro yang terluka parah dan dia langsung menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya melepuh seketika; racunnya masih tertinggal di daging Kuroro.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya," desak Kurapika, karena dia tahu para pendeta itu tak bisa begitu saja menyentuh luka Kuroro, kalau tidak mereka akan terbakar akibat racun yang hebat itu.

Kuroro hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah air matanya namun tak memberikan penolakan apapun. Dengan enggan, gadis-gadis itu bergeser ke samping memberikan lebih banyak ruang bagi Kurapika. Kurapika merubah posisinya menghadap ke punggung Kuroro yang terluka parah, ketika pria itu duduk di depannya, ia meringis melihat luka yang mengerikan itu. Dalam sekejap, Kurapika merubah warna matanya menjadi merah dan Holy Chain miliknya menari di sekitar ibu jari gadis itu. Dengan sekali jentikan pergelangan tangan, Holy Chain mengelilingi tubuh Kuroro dan suatu aliran Nen merengkuhnya.

Yang tidak diperkirakan Kurapika adalah tindakannya ini akan membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar Kuroro. Itu bukan luka bakar biasa. Sulit disembuhkan, dan Kurapika harus meraih cadangan Nen-nya lebih dalam. Dia mulai sulit bernapas begitu tubuhnya letih; namun dia tetap bertahan. Setelah selesai dengan bagian punggung, Kurapika berpindah ke kaki Kuroro. Kali ini, Kuroro sudah memperhatikan pernapasan gadis itu yang tidak nomal dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Kurapika, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu," Kuroro memperingatkan, namun Kurapika mengabaikannya.

"Sedikit...lagi...," dia berkata dengan suara tertahan.

Tak lama setelah Kurapika melihat luka terakhir di kaki pria itu menutup, dia sudah memberikan semua yang ia miliki dan pandangannya menjadi hitam pekat. Kurapika terjatuh ke depan, namun dengan cepat Kuroro menangkapnya sebelum wajah gadis itu menyentuh lantai tatami lebih dulu. Cepat-cepat Kuroro memeriksa denyut nadi dan pernapasan Kurapika, dan ia pun segera menyadari gadis itu pingsan karena kelelahan. Kuroro menghela napas lega.

"Daisaiin-sama! (Pendeta Tertinggi Yang Agung)" Seluruh miko di kuil itu tiba-tiba langsung duduk dengan cara yang sangat sopan dan membungkuk kepada seseorang yang berada di pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Di sana, tepat di ambang pintu, seorang wanita dengan penuh kemegahan berambut putih seputih salju hingga ujungnya menyentuh lantai tatami. Tidak seperti pendeta lainnya, dia mengenakan pakaian Pendeta Tertinggi yang sangat rumit; haori putih berhiaskan bordiran bunga krisan Jepang berwarna perak dan keemasan dengan tudung transparan tersampir menutupi rambut dan bahunya, dan hakama ungu tua menunjukkan tugas yang diembannya sebagai Pendeta Tertinggi. Di keningnya terdapat permata berwarna keemasan, yang Kuroro ingat pernah melihat permata itu di kening kyuubi putih.

Tanpa suara, wanita itu menghampiri Kuroro dan Kurapika yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia duduk dengan anggun di hadapan mereka, dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membubarkan sepasukan pendeta keluar ruangan. Keheningan mendadak memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang di Kuil Fushimi Inari Taisha. Aku Kuzunoha, Pendeta Tertinggi yang memimpin saat ini," dengan sopan ia membungkuk kepada tamunya.

Kuroro tak mengatakan apapun karena dia masih lelah dan Kurapika masih pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Silahkan buat dirimu nyaman di sini, Tamuku. Ini permintaan dari Shishin; salah satu dari Empat Mahluk Penjaga Empat Mata Angin. Selama kau masih berada di dalam lingkungan tertutup tempat suci ini, tak ada bahaya apapun yang bisa menimpa dirimu dan temanmu," ia melanjutkan.

"Kau rubah betina berekor sembilan itu," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Wanita dengan rambut putih bagaikan salju itu tersenyum hangat padanya. "Ya, begitulah." Dia menoleh melihat pergelangan kaki Kurapika, yang sekarang sudah membengkak dan membiru. "Gadis yang malang, dia melukai dirinya sendiri."

Kuzunoha meraih seperangkat perlengkapan P3K yang ditinggalkan pendeta muda ketika dia membubarkan mereka dari ruangan itu. Dia mengoleskan obat sejenis salep ke pergelangan kaki Kurapika yang bengkak dan membalutnya rapi dengan perban. Kuroro hanya diam mengamati.

"Dia bisa saja menyembuhkan pergelangan kakinya dulu sebelum membawaku," gumamnya.

"Mungkin hal itu tidak terlintas di benaknya karena dia sangat tidak fokus." Seulas senyum lembut nampak di wajahnya yang terlihat rapuh. "Atau mungkin menurutnya itu tidak bijaksana dilakukan dengan kehadiran Jorou-gumo di sekitar kalian."

Wanita rubah itu mengemasi kembali semua perlengkapan P3K setelah dia selesai, lalu menegakkan posisinya untuk memeriksa Kuroro secara selintas.

"Normalnya," ucapnya pelan, "Orang biasa pasti sudah mati begitu menyentuh jaring Jorou-gumo yang beracun, apalagi yang lebih dari itu. Tapi kalian bisa bertahan dari trauma dan rasa sakit, bahkan dari racun."

Kuroro menyimaknya baik-baik. Dia tahu pasti apa yang akan ditanyakan wanita itu.

"Dari bau darahmu tadi," Kuzunoha melanjutkan, "Aku bisa mengatakan kalian bukan keturunan manusia biasa. Kalian ini apa?" Dia bertanya sambil menatapnya aneh. Dia tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang begitu luar biasa sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya takut; Kuroro membuatnya takut.

Pria berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan. Kuroro bisa melihat wanita itu terkesima dengan daya tahannya yang luar biasa. Mungkin dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang fenomenal, namun hal itu memang tak bisa dihindari.

"Aku terlahir sebagai manusia," akhirnya Kuroro menjawab, "Tapi darahku sudah tercampur dengan darah medusa."

Wajah kuning gading Kazunoha kini memucat. Walau dia tidak begitu tahu tentang makhluk sebangsanya di luar batas negerinya, dia mendengar beberapa cerita tentang medusa; medusa yang kejam.

Kuroro menoleh melihat Kurapika yang masih belum sadar.

"Dia pun begitu."

Kuzunoha menahan napasnya sesekali.

"Aku mengerti," akhirnya dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian berdua, tapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu hingga temanmu sadar kembali."

Dengan keanggunan seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, Kuzunoha berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu geser. Sebelum pamit, dia memberitahukan bahwa semua kebutuhan mereka; seperti makanan dan perlengkapan mandi, akan disediakan maka tak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Saat pintu geser itu ditutup dengan suara benturan pelan, Kuroro menoleh untuk melihat kepada Kurapika lagi. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi terlihat dingin bagaikan batu. Dengan lembut ia membelai pipi pucat Kurapika dengan punggung tangannya, seolah pipi itu akan hancur jika disentuh. Suatu pemikiran bergema di benaknya.

_Kenapa kau menangis?_

* * *

><p>Kuzunoha mengunci diri di kamar pribadinya. Dia mengambil sehelai kertas kasa berlukiskan seekor harimau putih, dan meletakkan kertas itu di hadapannya. Dia menatapnya dalam sikap yang menunjukkan suatu penghormatan, dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia meletakkan ketiga jarinya; jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis; dari kedua tangannya, di atas lantai tatami tepat di hadapannya, sambil bertekuk lutut dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.<p>

Seakan menjawab permohonannya yang tanpa kata-kata, lukisan harimau di kertas kasa itu menjadi hidup dan melangkah keluar dari ruang dua dimensi ke dunia nyata. Harimau itu berjalan lurus ke arah Kuzunoha yang sedang membungkuk dan duduk di hadapannya.

_Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik_, harimau itu berkata dengan suara berat dan keras.

"Itu kebahagiaan untukku, Byakko-sama," ucap Kuzunoha dengan lembut.

Ketika wanita berambut putih itu mendongak, dengan seijin Byakko, harimau putih itu sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Di hadapan Kuzunoha adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berkepala harimau mengenakan baju baja berwarna keemasan dan topi baja yang biasa digunakan untuk berperang dihiasi batu giok putih berukuran besar di keningnya. Dia memegangi tombak kerajaan di tangannya, siap menyerang musuh manapun kapanpun juga.

"Seharusnya Suzaku memberitahuku tentang kedatangan mereka lebih awal. Dengan demikian, kedua orang muda itu tidak perlu bertemu Jorou-gumo, dan mereka tidak akan terlibat masalah besar seperti sekarang," Byakko menggelengkan kepala harimaunya yang putih salju, sedikit merasa jengkel, "Benar-benar, dia susah diberitahu!"

Kuzunoha tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya duduk manis saat Byakku menceritakan tingkah laku Suzaku yang santai dan menimbulkan banyak masalah untuknya. Sesaat kemudian, barulah wanita yang terlihat rapuh itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat topik tertentu pada seniornya.

"Byakko-sama, pria itu..." dengan ragu dia mulai bicara. "Katanya dia berbagi darah dengan medusa. Mungkinkah itu...?"

"Ya, dia anak angkat Ishtar. Kau pernah mendengar tentangnya?" Byakku mengangguk, sedikit terkejut dengan kegugupan dan pertanyaan wanita lembut itu. Biasanya Kuzunoha selalu percaya diri dan terkendali.

"Ya. Siapa yang belum pernah mendengar..." dia mendongak sambil mengkhayalkan, menatap langit malam yang berbintang. "Kisah tentang Dewi yang jatuh dari khayangan?"

* * *

><p>Kurapika jarang bermimpi. Kalaupun iya, pastilah mimpi buruk, dan mimpi buruknya terjadi lebih sering; memimpikan mimpi buruk yang sama berulangkali; pembantaian sukunya dan tubuh kakaknya yang dipenggal. Namun, kali ini, ia bermimpi sesuatu yang janggal dan aneh.<p>

Kurapika sedang berdiri dalam kegelapan yang teramat sangat. Begitu gelapnya hingga dia tak bisa tahu apa yang ada di bawah, di atas, atau di sampingnya. Anehnya, dia tidak takut sama sekali. Itu bukanlah kegelapan yang dingin; tapi tampak bagai kegelapan yang menyambutnya dengan hangat, merengkuh dirinya dengan suasana abadi dan keteguhannya di mana-mana. Rasanya damai, sangat menenangkan.

Dia menangkap setitik cahaya dari sudut matanya. Berkedip lemah dari kejauhan, membujuk Kurapika untuk mendekat. Ingin tahu, Kurapika berjalan perlahan menghampiri bintik cahaya itu. Semakin ia mendekat ke cahaya yang berkedip itu, semakin ia merasa berat dan susah di hatinya; namun cahaya itu tetap memaksanya untuk mendekat. Sesuatu tiba-tiba menghentikan kedua kakinya. Saat melihat ke bawah, dia dihadang makhluk yang tampaknya tak berbahaya, tapi sangat aneh.

Terlihat seperti seekor tapir, tapi tidak terlalu. Makhluk itu memiliki kepala gajah, taring dan belalai, sementara tanduk dan taringnya seperti milik harimau. Tubuhnya tertutupi helaian rambut abu-abu yang tipis. Itulah Baku. Makhluk kecil itu menarik tepi celananya, memaksanya untuk tidak pergi ke sumber cahaya itu. Kurapika melihat cahaya yang tampak lemah itu, lalu melihat Baku. Dia mengulanginya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping makhluk aneh itu.

"Ini aneh, tapi aku merasa harus tetap bersamamu," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Dengan kilatan rasa senang di matanya yang kecil, Baku menciumi lengan Kurapika, memohon untuk dipeluk. Geli dengan sikapnya yang aneh, Kurapika menuruti rengekannya. Dia menepuk kepalanya yang kecil dengan lembut, seperti layaknya menepuk seekor anjing. Menghela napas puas, Baku mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kurapika.

Ketenangan kembali menyelimuti gadis itu, dan sebelum dia menyadarinya, dia sudah tertelan ke dalam pelupaan yang tak berbatas.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya sadar juga?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kuroro pada Kurapika ketika dia berkedip membuka matanya.<p>

Kurapika menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria itu, yang tampak segar dan hidup seolah tak pernah mengalami cedera yang begitu menyedihkan sebelumnya. Kuroro duduk di atas kasur lipatnya, masih mengenakan yukata tidurnya. Kurapika memandang ke arah langit-langit yang rendah di atasnya. Dia baru mengenal tempat ini, tapi anehnya, Kurapika yakin dia merasa penuh tenaga; seolah ini pertama kalinya dia mengalami tidur yang memuaskan dan menenangkan.

"Di mana?"

"Kuil Fushimi Inari Taisha," Kuroro menjawab. "Kau tidur selama dua hari penuh."

"APA?" Kurapika berteriak ngeri sambil tersentak bangun dari kasur lipatnya.

"Tenang, Nak." Dengan cuek Kuroro menutupi mulutnya ketika dia menguap. "Aku baru saja bangun beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Hah?" Kurapika berkedip melihatnya melakukan sikap tubuh yang lazim dilakukan orang biasa seperti itu; dia terang-terangan menahan uapannya? "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu sekarang sudah dua hari?"

"Teman kecil ini yang memberitahuku," Kuroro mengangkat lengannya yang tersamarkan oleh tubuhnya sendiri, dan bergantung ke lengannya itu adalah makhluk aneh yang lainnya lagi.

Kurapika mengernyit dan mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat ke pria itu untuk melihat makhluk tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Makhluk itu terlihat seperti rubah berukuran kecil, sebesar tikus atau tupai. Melihat Kurapika dengan matanya yang tajam, menatapnya dengan keanehan yang sama seperti yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Sesaat kemudian, Kurapika tahu apa jenis makhluk itu.

"_Kuda-kitsune!_" Katanya senang.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang melihatnya?" Tanya Kuroro sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku selalu ingin punya satu yang seperti ini!" Kata Kurapika, terlalu gembira untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Kuroro seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. "Kemari, rubah kecil," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada makhluk itu, sementara tangan satunya lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

_Kuda-kitsune_ membaui tangan Kurapika dengan hati-hati terlebih dahulu, sebelum melompat dari lengan Kuroro ke tangannya. Lalu dengan semangat menaiki lengan Kurapika menuju ke bahu, menciumi pipi gadis itu dengan hidung mungilnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," Kuroro menggoda Kurapika.

"Kau bilang apa?" Kurapika memelototinya.

"Aku sembilan tahun lebih tua darimu, jadi cukup tepat aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Umurku tujuh belas! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Bukankah ini saatnya kau menyembuhkan pergelangan kakimu yang terkilir?"

Kurapika berkedip. Kenapa pria ini mendadak mengalihkan topik?

"Tidak, aku kehabisan Nen," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sudah tidur nyenyak selama dua hari penuh."

"Apa kau tahu berapa banyak Nen yang kugunakan untuk menyembuhkan punggung dan kakimu?" Kurapika menjawab, menoleh bermaksud untuk memelototi Kuroro namun ketika mata mereka bertemu, dia tak bisa memberinya lebih dari sekedar tatapan yang memusuhi. Kurapika hanya menatapnya. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau membuang Nen-ku untuk hal-hal sepele. Pada waktunya kita keluar dari tempat ini nanti, saat itu mungkin pergelangan kakiku sudah kembali normal."

"Berapa banyak Nen-mu yang tersisa?"

"Hanya sedikit." Kurapika mengangkat bahunya. "Perlahan akan terkumpul kembali dari waktu ke waktu."

"Kita tak bisa menghasilkan Nen," Kuroro berkata dengan suara datar, namun ada tekanan di dalamnya, seperti suatu penegasan.

"Lalu apa saranmu?" Tanya Kurapika jengkel. Dia tahu apa yang Kuroro maksudkan; ketika mereka melangkah keluar kuil, Jorou-gumo akan mengejar mereka dan mereka harus berada dalam kondisi prima untuk menghadapinya.

Kuroro diam sejenak, menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan; sikap tubuhnya yang khas ketika sedang berpikir. Sesaat kemudian, dia menatap Kurapika dalam-dalam membuat gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku punya satu teori, tapi mungkin kita bisa mencobanya."

"Teori apa?"

"Nen terbagi dalam kategori yang berbeda-beda, artinya setiap kelompok seharusnya punya sifat yang pada umumnya sama. Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya Nen bisa dialihkan dari satu orang ke orang lainnya untuk mengisi Nen orang itu. Lagipula, ada beberapa perawatan menggunakan Nen untuk menyembuhkan, terutama bagi kelompok _Reinforcement_. Holy Chain-mu adalah satu contoh yang bagus."

Kurapika mengernyit. "Tapi bahkan jika sifatnya sama, bisa saja tidak cocok untuk setiap orang, benar 'kan?"

"Benar. Namun, dalam kasus kita, aku bertaruh Nen kita pasti cocok."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Tanya Kurapika tak percaya. Sungguh, pria ini penuh kejutan.

"Kita berdua termasuk ke dalam kelompok _Specialisation_, dan golongan darah kita sama; AB. Mereka bilang kepribadian seseorang bisa dikelompokkan berdasarkan golongan darah, artinya kurang lebih kepribadian kita sama."

"Aku tidak melihat kesamaan itu di antara kita," gadis itu menjawab dengan datar dan tak ada perubahan apapun di raut wajahnya.

"Terlebih lagi, kau mendapatkan darahku dari transfusi itu. Semua ini seharusnya meningkatkan kecocokan Nen kita," Kuroro mengabaikan tanggapan tajam gadis itu.

Kurapika bahkan mengernyit lebih dalam lagi. "Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungkan Nen kita dan lihat apakah kau bisa mengakses Nen-ku dan menggunakannya seperti Nen milikmu sendiri atau tidak." Dia berkata dengan suara datar.

Kurapika sangat tidak menyukai ide itu; sungguh tidak menyukainya. Nen adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi dan tersendiri; dari sudut pandangnya, Nen seperti simbol identitas masing-masing orang. Berpikir bahwa Nen-nya mungkin cocok dengan pria ini yang seorang penjahat dan Kurapika akan mencoba mengakses Nen-nya untuk digunakan sebagai Nen-nya sendiri, membuat gadis itu gemetar ketakutan, dan sedikit merasa jijik. Kurapika tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia takut jika percobaan kecil ini berhasil, seperti menyegel kenyataan bahwa mereka telah berbagi bagian dalam diri mereka satu sama lain.

"Ayolah," Kuroro mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat dan memegangi tangannya.

Dia tidak terlihat terganggu mengenai hal ini; tidak, dia terlihat acuh tak acuh. Dia tak peduli. Kurapika menelan ludah dengan gugup. Meski takut, dia ingin tahu; dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Nen, ingin tahu sejauh mana dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Tanpa mau repot-repot melawan hati nuraninya, Kurapika menggenggam tangan Kuroro.

Nen milik Kuroro meningkat dengan halus dan lembut, mengalir sempurna begitu mencapai Kurapika. Ketika Nen Kuroro menyelimuti Kurapika sepenuhnya, Kurapika kewalahan dengan suatu sensasi yang aneh. Rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam sejenis cairan, dan cairan itu memberikan setruman menggelitik di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan Nen Kuroro memasukinya melalui pori-pori kulitnya, mendorong lebih dalam ke bagian dalam dirinya, mencoba terhubung dengan Nen gadis itu. Begitu Nen mereka bertabrakan, Kurapika terkesiap saat dadanya merasa sesak dan dibatasi.

Kuroro terus memegangi tangan Kurapika, diam-diam mengamati ekspresinya yang hampir tak kentara. Dia bisa merasakan Nen-nya bertemu Nen gadis itu; awalnya terasa seperti hujan es yang disertai badai; Nen Kurapika menolak Nen-nya, tapi dari waktu ke waktu secara bertahap kekacauan itu mereda dan mereka tergabung menjadi satu. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, memusatkan perhatiannya ke Nen baru di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti bayi yang baru lahir, polos dan murni tapi kuat. Dia melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Kuroro; tangan yang menghasilkan Rantai Nen, dan berusaha mengeluarkan rantainya. Berhasil.

Suara derak rantai Nen yang terdengar familiar memenuhi kamar itu, dan Kuroro melihatnya ingin tahu. Holy Chain muncul, melayang seperti seekor lebah yang kebingungan. Mata rantai yang berbentuk salib itu lalu terbang ke arah pergelangan kaki Kurapika yang bengkak, mengapung di atasnya, mengeluarkan sinar hangat sambil menyembuhkan cederanya. Dalam sekejap, pergelangan kaki Kurapika kembali normal.

Kuroro Lucifer gembira. Dia tak pernah mengira, teorinya akan terbukti benar.

Kurapika menarik kembali rantainya dan menyimpan kembali Nen-nya. Begitu Nen-nya kembali ke tempatnya di dalam diri Kurapika, Kuroro melepaskan Nen-nya dari Nen gadis itu. Dia menarik kembali Nen-nya perlahan, jadi tidak membuatnya terkejut hingga mengancam nyawanya. Meski begitu, Kuroro sengaja meninggalkan sedikit sisa Nen-nya. Setelah seluruh proses itu selesai, keduanya ambruk ke lantai tatami.

"Berhasil," Kurapika berkata seolah tak percaya di antara helaan napasnya.

"Jadi aku benar," gumam Kuroro, matanya berkilat gembira.

Tiba-tiba, dia tertawa. Dia tertawa seperti anak kecil yang akan tertawa ketika baru saja mendapatkan mainan yang sudah lama dia dambakan, sambil berbaring terlentang. Kurapika menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya; apa yang terjadi pada pria itu?

"Aku benar," Kuroro berkata lagi sambil menoleh melihat Kurapika dengan penuh perasaan.

Kurapika menahan napasnya. Kegembiraan polosnya yang mendadak merupakan sesuatu yang menular pula pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroro menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang kekanak-kanakkan pada Kurapika; sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia lakukan secara terang-terangan, dan mungkin juga itu adalah salah satu dari kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Menangkap hal itu sekilas, dan terbuai oleh kegembiraan kekanak-kanakkan pria itu, Kurapika ikut terbawa. Dia tersenyum padanya.

Kuroro terkejut, tapi dia tidak memperlihatkannya. Malah, dia terdiam dalam waktu yang hanya selintas itu. Kuroro menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk memainkan helaian rambut keemasan Kurapika dengan jemarinya yang ramping. Kurapika menyaksikan pria itu memutar-mutar rambutnya tanpa sadar, tak keberatan dengan sikap tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kaurasakan?" Dia bertanya dengan ekspresi menerawang terlihat di wajahnya.

Kurapika berguling hingga terlentang di lantai tatami. Dia terus menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba merasakan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Aku merasa seperti punya lebih banyak Nen," akhirnya dia menjawab dan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kuroro. "Kau pun begitu?"

Kuroro mengangguk, sinar kepuasan berkilat di matanya. Teorinya semua benar; dia benar-benar bisa mengisi Nen orang lain begitu lama ketika Nen-nya cocok dan kondisinya saling bertemu.

Bukannya merasa gembira seperti halnya Kuroro, atau gembira karena memiliki lebih banyak Nen, Kurapika merasa darahnya membeku di pembuluh darahnya. Pertama, darahnya yang bercampur dengan darah pria itu, dan sekarang Nen-nya. Rasanya seperti Kuroro menginvasi dirinya melalui cara yang sangat lembut dan tidak terpikirkan. Kuroro meninggalkan jejak-jejak dirinya di dalam diri Kurapika; memberi gadis itu bagian dirinya dalam cara yang berbeda.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kuroro memasuki inti diri Kurapika.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Ishtar. Sepertinya semua berjalan terlalu lembut bagi mereka."<p>

"Benarkah begitu?" Wanita itu tersenyum pada bayangan Phoenix di permukaan air ajaibnya. Menyediakan cara komunikasi jarak jauh di antara dirinya dan pihak lain yang sama-sama memiliki air ajaib.

"Pastinya. Kudengar dari sepupuku, sialnya mereka dalam masalah besar sekarang, tapi tepatnya itu hal yang baik."

"Phoenix, tolong, bahasamu," Ishtar memijit batang hidungnya dengan lembut.

"Repot," Lady Merah itu memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, mereka melakukan percobaan kecil yang lucu, dan hasilnya mereka bisa mengakses Nen masing-masing dan bahkan mengalihkan Nen mereka satu sama lain. Benar-benar aneh, ya? Aku tak pernah mendengar hal seperti ini sebelumnya."

Ishtar terkekeh. "Aku tak menyangka mereka akan jadi secocok itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nen adalah sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan serius." Dia berkata sambil memutar-mutar helaian rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang kurus. "Itu bukan permainan anak-anak, khususnya jika melibatkan interkoneksi di antara Nen. Nen menunjukkan jiwa dan bagian dalam diri seseorang. Menurutmu apa akibatnya ketika mereka memberikan Nen-nya satu sama lain? Bahkan mengakses Nen masing-masing seperti Nen miliknya sendiri?"

"Memberikan jiwa mereka satu sama lain? Bagus, seolah mereka menjadi satu."

"Tepat sekali."

"Ya ampun. Beritahu saja mereka untuk segera menikah." Dia berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti orangtua yang jengkel pada anaknya.

Ishtar tersenyum dengan lembut pada burung legendaris yang keras kepala itu. "Kuharap semudah itu, Temanku."

* * *

><p>Kurapika duduk di balkon kamar mereka, dengan pemandangan ke danau di belakang kuil. Dia masih merasa tak enak setelah percobaan kecil mereka dengan Nen masing-masing. Kadang dia merasa perutnya melilit setiap dia teringat kenyataan bahwa Kuroro sudah memberikan Nen-nya di dalam tubuhnya. Kurapika merasa ceroboh. Merasa disakiti. Menelan kemarahannya, Kurapika menengadah dan mulai melafalkan baris favoritnya :<p>

_Matahari di angkasa, pepohonan di tanah..._

_Raga kami dari bumi, jiwa kami dari Surga di atas sana..._

_Sang Mentari dan Bulan meremajakan raga kami, mengirimnya ke angin yang bertiup di daratan_

_Berterimakasih pada Para Dewa yang tinggal di Surga bagi tanah Kuruta_

_Biarkan jiwa kita hidup dalam perlindungan dan semangat yang abadi_

_Aku datang agar mampu berbagi kegembiraan bersama saudara-saudaraku_

_Memanjatkan penghormatan bagi warga Suku Kuruta,_

_Biarkan Mata Merah kami bersaksi..._

"Doa Suku Kuruta?" Tanpa sadar Kuroro bertanya.

Dia pernah mendengar doa itu sebelumnya; waktu di penginapan milik Fino, saat Kurapika masih sangat memusuhinya. Memikirkan hal itu, Kuroro menyadari betapa semua menjadi nyaman di antara mereka berdua. Sebelumnya, khususnya Si Kuruta akan mengambil setiap kesempatan untuk membuatnya jengkel, mencemooh dan mencaci-makinya. Sekarang hubungan mereka satu sama lain sudah sangat lebih nyaman, membuat Kuroro merenung; apa yang ada di benak Kurapika sekarang?

Kurapika tak menanggapi pertanyaan aneh Kuroro, seolah dia tak mendengarnya. Lalu Kuroro sengaja mendekatinya dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Bulan berada jauh di atas sana, menggantung bagai satu-satunya lentera dengan cahayanya yang kesepian. Kurapika duduk tak bergerak dan tegang meski suasananya tak berbahaya sama sekali. Hal ini membingungkan Kuroro; dan dia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

Saat Kurapika melihat dari sudut matanya ketika tangan pria itu mendekat, dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Sepertinya Kuroro sedikit terkejut dengan sikap bermusuhannya yang tiba-tiba ia lakukan lagi; sudah sangat lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kurapika menghindari sentuhannya. Kuroro menatap wajah gadis itu dari dekat. Ia merasa tertarik dengan sikap Kurapika yang tiba-tiba berubah. Kurapika mudah ditebak, setidaknya bagi Kuroro. Namun kali ini, Kuroro tak bisa memahami apa yang ada di balik ekspresinya itu. Penghinaan? Kebencian? Memandangnya rendah? Sedih? Muak?

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Tanya Kuroro ingin tahu.

Wajahnya mungkin memperlihatkan keingintahuannya dengan jelas hingga membuat Kurapika merasa seperti subjek yang sedang diteliti daripada ditanya. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dengan cepat Kuroro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada gadis itu dan memegangi dagunya, memaksa Kurapika untuk melihatnya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanyanya langsung.

Kurapika meringis ketika dikonfrontasi Kuroro, seolah dia merasa rugi dan sakit saat pria itu bicara padanya. Dia menarik dagunya dari cengkeraman Kuroro dan kembali memalingkan wajah. Kuroro mengernyit.

"Jika kau memandangku dengan sebegitu rendahnya, lalu kenapa kau menyembuhkanku?"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Kuroro menghela napas.

"Untuk alasan pertama, sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa kali bahwa aku sedikitpun tak bermaksud membiarkanmu mati karena suatu alasan yang belum bisa kuberitahukan padamu. Kedua, lebih baik satu orang saja yang terluka daripada kita berdua sama-sama terluka. Benar?"

Kurapika mencari pernyataan untuk membalasnya, tapi ia tak menemukan satupun.

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku?" Desak Kuroro.

"Aku tak mau berhutang budi padamu. Jadi anggap saja kita impas," Kurapika berkata dengan datar, suaranya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Dia berhenti sejenak, matanya memancarkan keraguan. Ketika akhirnya dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang menganggunya entah-sudah-berapa-lama, suaranya terdengar sedikit lemah. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku? Kau tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun."

"Ini bukan karena kepentingan pribadi," jawab Kuroro pelan, dengan cara yang sedikit menunjukkan rasa hormat.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu," pria itu menyeringai padanya.

"Pelit." Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, itu tak akan mengubah apapun," Kuroro terkekeh.

Alasan kenapa Kuroro rela mengambil resiko hingga sejauh itu untuk membantunya akan menjadi misteri bagi Kurapika untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dia akan tahu ketika nanti orang lain harus mengulangi jawaban itu padanya.

* * *

><p>Dalam keheningan yang selaras, mereka berjalan menyusuri terowongan Torii yang berwarna merah terang ke anak tangga besar yang terbuat dari batu menuju ke pintu masuk Kuil Fushimi Inari. Mereka bahkan tidak menoleh lagi untuk yang terakhir kali ke kuil yang telah menampung mereka selama beberapa hari yang lalu.<p>

"Kuroro, Kurapika."

Suara yang lembut memanggil mereka sebelum mereka melangkah keluar dari keamanan kuil. Saat berbalik, mereka melihat Pendeta Tertinggi Yang Agung, Kuzunoha, melangkah menghampiri. Dia segera menyusul dan memberi mereka masing-masing sebuah jimat pelindung; sebuah o-mamori. Itu adalah kantong kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang rata dengan simpul di atasnya yang juga berfungsi sebagai segel. Simpulnya terhubung dengan seuntai tali yang cukup panjang untuk dijadikan kalung.

"Ini hadiah perpisahanku untuk kalian. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kuil ini, hanya pada kondisi khusus saja, jadi kesempatan bagiku untuk bertemu kalian di luar sana benar-benar tipis." Dia memberitahu mereka dengan lembut. "Tapi meskipun begitu, perkenankan aku untuk memberikan nasihat terakhir. Berhati-hatilah pada Tamamo-no-Mae."

Kurapika mengejang mendengar nama yang mengerikan itu. Oh, dia tahu nama itu, dan sepertinya Kuzunoha melihat hal itu di matanya.

"Aku bisa memastikan pada kalian bahwa Tamamo-no-Mae lebih jahat dari Jorou-gumo. Jika kalian terlibat dengannya, ambillah Hoshi no Tama miliknya; yaitu permata yang kami miliki, kaum rubah, di dalam diri kami."Dia berkata sambil menunjuk batu permata berwarna keemasan yang tersemat di keningnya. Berisi sesuatu yang paling menjadi intisari dari kami; jiwa kami. Sekali kau memilikinya di tanganmu, kau bisa memerintahkannya melakukan semua penawaranmu."

"Dengan asumsi jika kami memang bisa mengambilnya," Kurapika berkata dengan kurang merasa tertarik. Itu tugas yang hampir mustahil dilakukan.

Kuzunoha hanya tersenyum lemah padanya. "Semoga perjalanan kalian aman," katanya sambil meremas tangan Kurapika, berusaha menentramkannya.

"Terima kasih," Kurapika menjawab dengan sopan. _Walau aku ragu perjalanan ini nanti akan benar-benar aman_, ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Tamamo-no-Mae itu siapa?" Kuroro bertanya.<p>

Kurapika menatapnya heran. "Aku terkejut kau tidak tahu."

"Memangnya aku ini apa, ensiklopedia berjalan?" Kata Kuroro datar, tapi ia merasa geli.

"Tapi-"

"Hush!"

Sebelum Kurapika bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajah Kuroro berubah waspada dan dia mendorong gadis itu ke pinggir. Karena Kuroro tidak melihat ke arah mana Kurapika menyingkir, tangannya yang besar tak sengaja mendarat di dada Kurapika; atau lebih tepatnya, di payudara gadis itu. Kurapika membeku, begitu pula Kuroro. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa bagai tak berkesudahan, kemurkaan di bawah sana mengguncang seluruh hutan hingga burung-burung harus terbang pergi dari sarang mereka yang nyaman secepat kilat.

"KAU—!#$%^&*()!"

"Itu tak disengaja!" Kuroro membela diri.

Yang paling mencemaskannya, lengkingan suara Kurapika mengundang masalah yang coba dia hindari beberapa detik lalu. Hutan pun berguncang lagi dan sesuatu mendarat dengan keras di hadapan mereka.

_GADIS KECIIIIL! PUTRA ANANSIIIII! _Jorou-gumo memekik. Salah satu matanya masih tak ada, begitu pula halnya dengan salah satu kakinya.

Bagai dikuasai iblis, Jorou-gumo menyerang Kuroro dan Kurapika, taringnya dijentikkan dengan marah dan penuh nafsu untuk menikmati daging dan darah mereka. Lagi, adrenalin segera menghapuskan semua jejak rasa malu dari kepala Kurapika dan dia beralih ke posisi bertarung. Kini mereka siap melawan monster itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi. Keduanya melompat bersamaan, dan Kurapika menggunakan Counterattack Chain ke leher monster itu untuk membatasi gerakannya. Kuroro menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang dan mencongkel matanya yang satu lagi. Berteriak marah dan kesakitan, Jorou-gumo membalas sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya terlepas dari rantai itu, membuatnya hancur sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketika itu terjadi, Kurapika merasa jantungnya diremas dengan kencang untuk sesaat. Dia terkesiap tajam dan jatuh bertekuk lutut sambil mencengkeram dadanya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menghancurkan rantai Nen-nya, dan Kurapika tak pernah mengira rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Tanpa bicara, Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dengan meraih pinggangnya dan mengangkutnya di bahu, menggendong gadis itu seperti membawa sekarung gandum. Dia melompat ke dahan pohon terdekat ketika Jorou-gumo memuncratkan jaringnya yang beracun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroro bertanya dengan pelan sambil tetap mengawasi monster buta yang mengamuk itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi..." Dia menarik napas dalam. "Nen-ku terpecah...Tak pernah kusangka akan sesakit ini..."

_DI SANAAAAAA..._Jorou-gumo memekik dan menerjang mereka meskipun tubuhnya sangat besar.

Kuroro baru saja menyiapkan diri dengan kedua lengannya memeluk Kurapika untuk melompat keluar dari masalah ketika tiba-tiba tubuh laba-laba itu, begitu tiba-tiba, terbelah dua. Dengan jeritan terakhirnya, kedua bagian tubuh Jorou-gumo jatuh bebas menuju ke tanah, mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Monster itu hancur menabrak tanah, darahnya yang hijau gelap mewarnai seluruh tempat di sekitar sosoknya yang kini berwarna hijau kusam. Kaki laba-labanya mengejang sedikit, sebelum akhirnya kaku dan tubuhnya hancur menjadi butiran pasir halus dan tertiup angin.

Kuroro dan Kurapika melihat ke bawah dari dahan pohon di mana mereka berada, tak yakin atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka turun ke tanah dan memeriksa tempat itu. Tak ada satu pun jejak Jorou-gumo tertinggal di sekitar situ, hanya kekacauan di hutan yang dia sebabkan saat mengamuk.

"Siapa kau?" Kurapika tiba-tiba bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar curiga ketika melihat seorang pria berpenampilan aneh berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Pria itu berdiri di dalam bayangan gelap pepohonan, kepalanya tersembunyikan oleh bayangan yang pekat. Namun mereka bisa melihat baju baja keemasan yang dia kenakan. Pria itu diam sesaat, sebelum memutuskan mengambil beberapa langkah ke dalam cahaya temaram yang masuk melalui kanopi hutan yang rimbun.

Kurapika bisa merasakan rahangnya menganga ketika melihat pria berkepala harimau putih. Dia terus-menerus melihat makhluk aneh dan semakin aneh di setiap hari dalam perjalanannya.

"Aku Byakko, Harimau Putih dari Barat. Aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan anak angkat Ishtar dan istrinya."

"I-Istri?" Kurapika tersipu lagi. Kuroro memicingkan matanya walau sedikit, saat nama Ishtar disebutkan; nama dan kepopulerannya sepertinya sudah mendunia.

"Tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa kalian seharusnya jangan terlalu mencampuri persoalan di negeri ini, belum lagi terlibat dengan salah satu youkai di sini. Itu sangat tidak disarankan dan tidak dianjurkan." Dia berkata dengan kalimat yang agak pedas.

Kurapika baru saja akan protes, ketika sebuah suara yang disenandungkan terdengar menyela dirinya,

"Begitu kejamnya dirimu, Byakko-san...," kata sebuah suara yang datang dari atas.

Mereka bertiga mendongak dan melihat seorang pria mengenakan pakaian biru bergaya oriental dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap duduk dengan santai di sebuah dahan pohon, memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi senang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Seiryuu!" Bentak pria berkepala harimau.

"Jorou-gumo yang awalnya mencari masalah dengan mereka, dan sekarang kau menyalahkan mereka. Betapa jahatnya kau. Lagipula, kau bisa saja menolong mereka sejak tadi, kau tahu." Seiryuu berkata dengan sebuah seringai canda nampak di wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri? Yang kaulakukan adalah mengamati mereka melawan youkai yang menyedihkan itu dari atas sana tanpa melakukan apapun," kata Byakko sengit.

Kuroro mengernyit mendengarnya. Apa benar Seiryuu ada di atas sana, mengamati mereka sepanjang waktu, tanpa dia menyadari kehadiran pria itu? Hal ini mengingatkan Kuroro pada kejadian di Ryokan waktu itu, ketika Suzaku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa Kuroro menyadarinya.

"Yah..." Seiryuu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jemarinya yang panjang. "Bukankah itu salah satu dari peraturan terselubung bahwa seharusnya aku tidak mencampuri urusan di daerahmu? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menonton dan itu sungguh membuatku bosaaaannn..."

"Ada juga ketetapan kuno yang mengatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh membantu manusia terus-menerus. Keberadaan kita untuk dihormati, bukan untuk berbaur dengan manusia di sekitar kita terlalu sering kalau tidak mereka akan kehilangan rasa hormatnya pada kita."

"Ah." Seiryuu menyeringai lebar padanya. "Itu mungkin benar tapi apa kau sudah lupa bahwa selain sebagai orang asing di negeri ini..."

Dia menoleh, melirik Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan kilatan aneh di mata biru safirnya. Melihat matanya itu, Kuroro pun langsung tahu bahwa Seiryuu tidak melihat mereka seperti layaknya dia melihat orang biasa.

"Mereka berdua hampir tidak bisa dianggap sebagai manusia murni?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Makasih untuk **Natsu Hiru Chan **yang udh bntu publish xD

Langsung aja, ini balasan review chapter lalu!

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Hohohoho, aku juga kesel sm Jorou-gumo...susah banget matinya DX

Knp jd tb2 gaje tentang kirin nih btw ==

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Wahai gurunya Natsu, jangan salahkan aku atas kegilaan muridmu itu Dx

Yupp...cuma satu scene tp berkesan banget!

**Shizuku M :**

Iya...bener kan...itu jg yang bkin ga sabar pgn cepet2 update, heheh!

**LyraKuruta404 :**

Ahahahaha, I just translated this...just wanna share with another Indonesian authors^^

Runandra-senpai was really great, she could write an amazing fic like this x3

**Mikyo :**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya^^v

**Sends :**

Hohoho, ini datang dengan kecepatan penuh hanya untukmu...

Met liburan xD

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Iya aku udah r n r! Suka bangett...update lagi ya!

**mayuyu :**

Kuroro akan tetap mempesona x3

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bisa istirahat jariii...haduhhhh D'x<p>

Review please...^^


	21. Divinity

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

AR, FemKura, Indonesian version.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21 : DIVINITY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Kurapika bertanya dengan ragu sambil berjalan di belakang Seiryuu.<p>

"Tentu. Tanya saja," kata pria itu santai. Karena dia memilih untuk menemani Kuroro dan Kurapika, dengan bijak dia memutuskan mengganti 'pakaian kebangsawanannya yang terlalu mencolok' dengan pakaian biasa. Dia bahkan merubah sedikit penampilannya menjadi lebih normal karena Kurapika dengan baiknya menunjukkan bahwa Seiryuu sudah memiliki suatu tanda atau ciri dalam penampilannya sebagai makhluk bukan manusia; kulitnya berwarna kebiruan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menghabisi Jorou-gumo sebelum dia mengamuk dan membunuh orang-orang?"

"Yah, Nona, kami adalah Shishin; Makhluk Langit, bukannya semacam pekerja sosial. Walaupun dengan jujur kukatakan kami hanyalah para pesuruh bagi para Raja, Dewa dan Dewi di atas sana, tapi tugas kami benar-benar untuk mengamati manusia. Bukan untuk menolong manusia setiap kali mereka meminta. Pertolongan kami hanya diberikan pada saat-saat genting, berdasarkan penilaian para Raja di Surga. Kalau tidak, jika semua manusia itu terlalu bergantung pada kita, bayangkan betapa malas dan lemahnya mereka nanti. Belum lagi tumpukan pekerjaan yang akan kami dapatkan. Aku bermaksud menghindari hal itu," ia tertawa pelan di akhir penjelasan singkatnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau membantu kami?" Kali ini Kuroro yang bertanya.

Seiryuu menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alis matanya pada pria itu, tapi kemudian dia mulai tertawa lagi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kalian adalah orang asing di sini. Kalian tidak berada di bawah yurisdiksi kami. Bahkan, kami diberi ijin untuk menjaga kalian selama kami mau. Lagipula, kalian berdua bukanlah manusia murni, jadi bertambah lagi alasan bagi kami untuk secara pribadi turun ke sini dan melakukan sesuatu."

Seiryuu menyebut mereka 'bukan manusia murni' dengan sikap cuek hingga hal itu membuat Kurapika mereka tak nyaman. Dia teringat pada percakapan singkat di antara mereka setelah akhirnya Jorou-gumo terbunuh, dan ketika Byakko dan Seiryuu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

.

"Bukan...manusia murni?" Kurapika bisa merasakan darahnya membeku di dalam pembuluhnya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, dia tahu pria berwarna kebiruan itu tidak bercanda sama sekali. Entah kenapa, dia hanya tahu bahwa Seiryuu benar. Seiryuu tersenyum lebar kepada mereka, terlihat kehangatan dan kegembiraan di dalamnya.

.

"Itu karena darahku dengannya 'kan?" Kuroro akhirnya bertanya untuk menegaskan.

"Hm? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kuzunoha memberitahuku," jawab Kuroro singkat dengan hati-hati.

"Kuzunoha-chan memberitahumu? Aw, dan di sini aku mencoba menakut-nakuti kalian," ucapnya sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Seiryuu melompat dari dahan pohon dan mendarat di tanah yang lembut dengan anggun bagaikan seorang penari. Ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, gerakannya sama sekali tak menyebabkan sehelai daun kering pun bergeser dari tempatnya. Ia memberikan seulas senyum puas pada Kurapika, yang masih kebingungan.

"Kurasa aku membuatnya terkejut, ya?"

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan," kata Byakko, mengkritik pria muda itu. "Dan kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri!"

"Oh baiklah, perintah untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku Seiryuu, Naga Biru Langit dari Timur. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Kurapika menatapnya. Sepertinya dia pria yang ramah dan santai. Seiryuu selalu menampakkan senyum di wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakan, dan perangainya sungguh santai terhadap mereka; tidak seperti Suzaku yang formal dan Byakko yang tegas. Seolah dia tak peduli pada dunia dan hanya bersenang-senang saja.

"Suzaku bilang kalian punya urusan di wilayahku. Kalian sudah selesai di sini, bukan? Ayo ikutlah, aku akan membawa kalian ke tempatku."

Dan itulah bagaimana akhirnya mereka langsung menuju ke suatu desa di wilayah Barat. Byakko memutuskan untuk tidak meninggalkan wilayahnya, meskipun alasan sebenarnya hanya karena dia tidak mau membuat dirinya lelah gara-gara ocehan Seiryuu yang bukan-bukan.

* * *

><p>Wajahnya memucat, tapi Kurapika bilang tak ada kram perut seperti apapun yang bisa mengacaukan <em>mood <em>dan staminanya. Dia berjalan dalam diam, hanya setengah mendengarkan ocehan Seiryuu yang tiada akhir dan komentar serta pertanyaan yang kadang dilontarkan Kuroro. Ketika rasa sakitnya semakin memburuk, Kurapika pun semakin gelisah dan dia harus mencengkeram perutnya dengan kedua tangan walau memang hal itu sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ketika akhirnya Kuroro menyadari gadis itu tertinggal di belakang mereka, dia berbalik dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat sikap tubuh Kurapika yang aneh.

Kurapika mendongak dan melemparkan tatapan tegas padanya, seakan mencoba menyampaikan pesan bisu melalui tatapannya yang dipenuhi rasa sakit. Kuroro menangkap pesan itu.

"Sudah waktunya?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar setengah jengkel.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seiryuu saat memperhatikan para tamunya berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Baru saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia mencium sesuatu; tak diragukan lagi, itu bau darah kotor.

"Bisa kau bawa kami ke sungai terdekat?" Kuroro bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Seiryuu.

"Tentu, cukup dekat kok," Seiryuu menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah tertentu. Dia menyelamatkan Kuroro dari rasa malu harus menjelaskan bahwa Kurapika tengah mengalami masa menstruasinya; Seiryuu mengetahui hal ini saat mencium bau darah kotor.

Dan karena itulah mereka beristirahat sebentar di dekat sungai. Sementara para lelaki berdiam di balik semak-semak, Kurapika memanfaatkan waktunya untuk membasuh bagian bawah tubuhnya dan membersihkan apapun yang perlu dibersihkan. Akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air bersih. Dia menyimpan pakaiannya di tanah yang kering dan mulai membersihkan diri.

Suara gemerisik pelan semak-semak mengagetkan gadis itu. Dia berbalik dengan setengah marah mengira salah seorang dari pria itu mungkin mengintipnya; tapi sepertinya tidak. Satu-satunya yang dia lihat adalah seekor kucing putih sedang berkeliaran di sekitar pakaiannya. Kucing kecil itu menatap pakaian Kurapika ingin tahu, mengendusnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Menyingkirkan kecurigaan awalnya sebagai peringatan palsu, dengan cepat dia melanjutkan menggosok badannya. Yang gagal diperhatikan Kurapika adalah ketika kucing itu pergi setelah memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, seuntai kalung magatama tergantung di mulut binatang itu. Namun, yang paling penting adalah Si Gadis Kuruta tidak melihat ekor kucing itu terbelah dua di bagian ujungnya. Saat Kurapika mengenakan pakaiannya, ketika itulah dia baru menyadari bahwa jimat yang diberi Suzaku hilang. Dia terkesiap. Tiba-tiba Seiryuu melangkah keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Hei, tadi-"

BUGG!

Dagunya diserang dengan kasar oleh Dowsing Chain milik Kurapika. Seiryuu tersandung dan jatuh telentang.

"Kubilang juga apa," ucap Kuroro sambil menghela napas ketika menyaksikan Seiryuu jatuh dengan mulus ke tanah.

"Kenapa sih?!" Kata Seiryuu geram sambil mengusap dagunya yang sakit.

"Pengintip! Kau mesum!" seru Kurapika. Sebenarnya, dia sudah selesai berpakaian ketika Seiryuu mendadak muncul. Hal itu terjadi hanya karena dia sedang tidak beruntung.

"APA?!" Seiryuu meraung marah. "Aku tidak mengintip! Aku baru saja merasakan kehadiran seorang youkai di sini!"

"Hanya ada seekor kucing yang lewat!"

"Kucing kau bilang?! Itu nekomata, Sialan! Periksa barang bawaanmu! Apa ada yang hilang?"

Kurapika membeku sesaat. Lalu mendadak dia memasang raut wajah netral.

"...Tak ada."

"Benarkah?" Seiryuu menatapnya curiga.

"Ya," dia berkata sambil memalingkan wajah. Kurapika enggan memberi tahu mereka bahwa jimat pelindungnya hilang. Yah, lagipula itu tak berbahaya karena jimat tersebut sama sekali tak berguna sebelumnya. Itu terbukti saat pertandingan berbahaya melawan Jorou-gumo; jimat itu hanya menjadi hiasan saja.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau melakukannya dengan tepat seperti apa yang kuperintahkan?" Seorang wanita bertanya.<p>

Dia merupakan suatu gambaran sempurna kecantikan klasik dengan nuansa oriental. Kulitnya seputih salju, rambutnya yang lembut dan tebal sehitam kayu eboni; berkilau dengan sinar yang sangat lembut saat cahaya menimpanya, bibirnya semerah darah segar; namun hatinya sehitam batu arang. Kimono dua belas lapisnya yang mewah dan rumit menutupi bahunya yang putih dan terlihat rapuh. Jemarinya bergerak anggun ketika dia memberi isyarat pada seekor kucing putih agar mendekat.

_Seperti yang kau minta, Tamamo-no-Mae-sama_, kucing youkai itu berkata sambil menjatuhkan jimat milik Kurapika di lantai di hadapan wanita itu.

"Bagus sekali," wanita itu tersenyum pada kucing tersebut dengan dingin, namun senyum itu sangat menyeramkan hingga si kucing pun gemetar. Kecantikannya sendiri cukup membinasakan untuk dilihat, tanpa menyebutkan senyumannya yang sangat dingin namun memikat.

"Tanpa jimat Baku yang menjijikkan ini, dia akan menjadi sasaran yang mudah," katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan menembus keberhasilan yang gagal dicapai Jorou-gumo."

Si Nekomata melirik benda tertentu yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Benda itu berdiri di dekat wanita tersebut, di bawah pandangan matanya yang penuh kewaspadaan. Si Nekomata tahu bahwa benda tersebut adalah benda berharga yang baru saja berhasil didapatkan wanita itu; satu-satunya benda yang sudah pasti ia tak punya maksud untuk melepaskannya. Saat memperhatikan tatapan penasaran Si Nekomata pada benda miliknya yang berharga, wanita itu memberikan senyumannya yang bahkan lebih memikat dengan jahatnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan matanya."

Sepasang Mata Merah menatap kedua youkai itu dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

><p>"Kalian lihat desa di sebelah sana? Mata Merahmu ada di sana. Entah bagaimana, Mata Merah itu berakhir menjadi benda yang dipuja warga desa. Seluruh desa menyembahnya seolah benda itu kiriman para Dewa di atas sana."<p>

Mereka sedang berdiri di puncak bukit di mana mereka bisa melihat desa itu. Desa yang miskin; letaknya sangat jauh dari kota yang terakhir mereka kunjungi. Di balik kondisinya yang melarat, para warga terlihat cukup bahagia dengan hidup mereka.

"Kenapa benda itu bisa menjadi benda yang dipuja? Seharusnya itu benda yang hanya bisa dimiliki bangsawan; bukan warga desa yang miskin," Kuroro bertanya dengan sedikit merasa geli.

"Yah, aku mengerti kebingunganmu, tapi tanah ini masih penuh dengan perselisihan dan perang sipil di daerah perbatasan. Sangat berbeda dengan kondisi kota besar dan modern yang baru saja kau kunjungi. Sungguh, perbedaannya terlalu mencolok. Hanya saja mungkin para bangsawan akan kehilangan harta mereka jika membuat marah para petani. Kekuatan massa, kau tahu? Jangan pernah meremehkan mereka." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tertawa pelan, memperlihatkan perhatian yang sebenarnya ia miliki untuk kesejahteraan warga di sana.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Kurapika bertanya dengan sedikit bergumam. Dia menatap Kuroro penuh arti; satu tatapan yang bisa ditafsirkan pria itu ketika mendapati Si Gadis Kuruta sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak mencuri." Kuroro berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau pencuri?" Tanya Seiryuu dengan kegembiraan terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya yang tampak muda.

"Dia sedang dalam kondisi tak bisa melakukan tugas apapun. Aku tak bisa berada terlalu jauh darinya." Kuroro mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek, setidaknya menunjukkan bahwa hal tersebut tidak mengganggunya.

"Hmm..." Seiryuu mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar seperti Kucing Cheshire. "Kalau begitu inilah waktunya aku muncul."

Mengabaikan raut wajah Kuroro dan Kurapika yang bingung, Seiryuu mendekat dan membisikkan rencananya pada mereka. Mendengar rencana ini, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya yang tajam sementara Kurapika menganga terkejut. Seringai Seiryuu bahkan menjadi lebih lebar lagi.

* * *

><p>Semuanya sangat normal di desa itu, setiap orang melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan penuh tanggung jawab sambil menikmati hidup seperti yang bisa dilakukan orang lain yang bahagia. Ketenangan ini hanya bertahan hingga gempa bumi yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya mendadak mengguncang desa, membuat warga menjadi panik. Namun, gempa itu bukanlah peristiwa paling penting yang terjadi pada hari itu. Yaitu kemunculan seekor naga biru di kuil sederhana desa tersebut.<p>

Para warga terkesiap ketika naga itu meraung. Kepala raksasanya membungkuk dan mata topaz-nya yang besar mengamati seluruh desa seperti kamera pengawas.

Pendeta kuil itu, seorang pria yang sangat tua, tersandung keluar dari kuil dan bersujud dengan penuh hormat kepada naga tersebut.

"Seiryuu-sama!" Dia berkata dengan suara keras; cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh warga lainnya. "Atas kepentingan apa kau memberkahi kami dengan kemunculanmu?"

Si Naga Seiryuu mendengus keras dan menghembuskan asap dari hidungnya yang besar.

_Perhatikan apa yang akan kukatakan, wargaku, dan kalian akan terhindar dari nasib buruk. Bencana telah menimpa Saikyo, kota besar. Karena kepemilikan atas sepasang mata itu yang penuh dengan warna api. Kembalikan mata itu ke tempat asalnya, atau kalian akan menderita! _

Suara Seiryuu yang bergema terdengar ke seluruh desa, menimbulkan ketakutan dan rasa kagum ke hati semua warga. Semua jatuh berlutut dan mulai membungkuk dengan ketakutan dan rasa penghormatan yang mendalam.

"J-jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Pemimpin tertua desa itu bertanya, dengan suara gemetar, tangannya yang lemah terlihat bergetar.

_Dua orang pengembara dari negeri asing akan segera tiba di kota ini. Berikan Mata Merah itu pada mereka, dan kalian akan terhindar dari bencana besar. Perhatikan peringatanku, hai rakyatku yang baik. _

Setelah berkata demikian, naga itu menghilang secepat kemunculannya. Keheningan memenuhi seluruh desa sebelum kekacauan terjadi. Orang-orang bergegas ke kuil dan meminta pendeta membawakan Mata Merah dan memeganginya sambil mereka menunggu di jalan masuk desa, mengantisipasi kedatangan 'dua orang pengembara dari negeri asing'.

Segera saja, seperti apa yang Seiryuu bilang sudah ia prediksikan, dua orang yang masih tampak muda berjalan menuruni jalan setapak yang menuju ke desa mereka. Tak diragukan lagi mereka memang berasal dari negeri asing seperti yang disebutkan Seiryuu-sama, melihat dari pakaiannya yang aneh.

Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam yang pantas pada mereka, Kepala Desa dan Si

Pendeta Tua bergegas menghampiri mereka dan memaksa keduanya membawa serta Mata Merah pergi dari sana, mengatakan bahwa itu ketentuan dari naga suci, pelindung tanah mereka.

Kurapika merasa seperti ingin menepuk keningnya karena kesal sementara Kuroro ingin tertawa gembira. Lalu Kepala Desa berkata bahwa mereka sudah menyiapkan kamar terbaik sebagai tempat bagi Kuroro dan Kurapika untuk bermalam, serta seluruh keperluan mereka akan disediakan juga. Kurapika merasa tak enak, namun orang-orang itu memaksa agar 'maksud baik' mereka diterima.

Tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya pendeta menanyai mereka tentang Mata Merah. Kuroro memberinya senyuman yang lebih terlihat netral.

"Rasa ingin tahu merupakan hal baik, namun ada pengetahuan tertentu di mana mengabaikan keingintahuan itu akan menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya yang menyertainya."

Bagi para pendeta tua, kalimat Kuroro terdengar cerdas dan bijak, namun sayangnya itu hanya diucapkan untuk membuat Kurapika mendengus. _Kata-kata yang manis_, pikir Kurapika pahit. Namun, Kuroro mengatakan itu memang hal yang bijak, karena kata-katanya tak diragukan lagi akan menyelamatkan mereka dari pekerjaan membosankan; menjelaskan sejarah Mata Merah dan situasi mereka saat ini.

Mereka diantar dengan segala perilaku sopan yang dimiliki warga desa itu menuju ke 'kamar terbaik di desa.' Dan setelah entah berapa kali warga membungkuk dan bersujud dalam-dalam sampai ke tanah, akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika dalam ketenangan. Kurapika menghela napas sementara Kuroro tersenyum geli. Baru saja mereka menempati kamar itu, suatu sosok menyelinap masuk diam-diam.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melakukannya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan." Seiryuu tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau mengancam rakyatmu sendiri!" Kurapika berseru, malu oleh metode paksaan Seiryuu yang terlihat sangat memalukan.

"Aw, Kurapika-chan, manusia-manusia itu sungguh keras kepala dan pasrah pada intuisi mereka sendiri. Mereka tak akan melepaskan 'benda suci' demi alasan biasa apapun itu. Lagipula, kemunculan kami sesekali, para Shishin, juga perlu agar mereka terus teringat akan keberadaan kami."

"Biarkan saja, Kurapika. Kau tak punya hak untuk menilainya. Ini daerahnya, mereka adalah rakyatnya. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya pantas."

Sikap Kuroro yang cuek dan agak dingin seperti ini kembali mengingatkan Kurapika pada kekejaman pria itu terhadap nyawa orang dan nilai hidup mereka. Kebencian yang dulu mulai muncul kembali, membuat Kurapika merengut geram pada Kuroro. Merasakan _mood_ Kurapika tengah menanjak naik ke tingkat yang paling buruk, Seiryuu berusaha menyelamatkan hari itu. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba.

"Kurapika-chan, sungguh kau terlalu muram. Tersenyumlah sedikit, ya?" Katanya ceria sambil mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu.

PLAK!

"Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Seiryuu mengusap pipinya yang sakit.

Kuroro hanya terkekeh melihat kemalangan Seiryuu.

"Gangguan _mood _bulanan. Selamat datang ke duniaku."

* * *

><p>Kurapika pikir sepertinya dia benar-benar sial. Tidak hanya karena sedang menstruasi, tapi juga hal itu terjadi pada saat bulan baru; saat yang paling dia harapkan setiap bulan. Hanya saat itulah dia bisa menjauh dari pria yang (kadang) menyebalkan (walau sejauh ini dia tak pernah bisa menjauh darinya lebih dari enam meter), dan sekarang dia harus menghabiskan waktu menggulung diri di tempat tidur menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.<p>

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu?" Tanya Seiryuu bingung.

"Coba saja," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

Kurapika berusaha mengabaikan kedua pria menyebalkan itu dan berusaha lebih fokus agar bisa tidur. Lebih cepat dia terlelap, lebih cepat juga dia menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang begitu berdenyut-denyut di perutnya, walau biasanya tidurnya akan segera terganggu karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Tanpa dia ketahui, tidurnya kali ini akan menjadi tidur yang mencemaskan; suatu bencana.

* * *

><p>"Kuroro, bangun."<p>

Dengan cepat pria itu membuka matanya. Dia mendengar ketegangan di suara Seiryuu; ciri-ciri adanya kabar buruk. Kuroro beranjak dari kasur lipatnya dan perlahan menuju ke kasur lipat yang ditempati Kurapika. Seiryuu sudah merundukkan badannya di atas sosok Kurapika yang tak bergerak dan mengamati sesuatu lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" Bisik Kuroro pelan.

"Coba bangunkan dia," Seiryuu balik berbisik, walau tatapannya masih tertuju pada gadis itu.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, merasa bingung atas perintah Seiryuu yang terdengar aneh. Seiryuu bisa saja membangunkan Kurapika sendiri tapi dia meminta Kuroro yang membangunkannya. Pasti ada alasan untuk ini. Kuroro memanggil Kurapika, dan dia tidak menjawab. Dia coba mengguncang bahunya pelan, tak ada tanggapan juga. Gadis itu terlihat tidur begitu nyenyak, dan tak bisa dibangunkan sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroro lagi sambil mengernyit.

"Ini tidak bagus. Dia berada dalam pengaruh Nue. Kita tak bisa membangunkannya." Seiryuu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Dan nanti apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Jika kita membiarkannya seperti ini, dia akan tidur selamanya hingga hidupnya berakhir sendiri."

_Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, _pikir Kuroro pahit. Adanya kemungkinan yang suram di mana dia akan terjebak dengan Putri Tidur atau _Sleeping Beauty _yang ini (ya, dia mengakui Kurapika cantik, walau tidak termasuk sangat cantik) selama sisa hidupnya tidak sesuai dengan rencana yang ia miliki.

"Dia kehilangan jimat Baku-nya. Idiot. Nekomata itu pasti mencurinya," tuduh Seiryuu dengan suara pelan.

"Bisakah kau membuat jimat yang baru?"

"Membuat jimat Baku bukanlah bidangku," Seiryuu berhenti sejenak, dan segera menambahkan, "Tapi aku bisa mendapatkan jimat yang baru untuknya."

"Kalau begitu cepat dapatkan," desak Kuroro tak sabar.

Seiryuu merengut; dia tidak suka disuruh-suruh, walau itulah yang selalu dia dapatkan dari sesamanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali, sementara itu tugasmu menjaga Nue tetap sibuk. Dia ada di atap, aku bisa merasakannya seperti api unggun di padang pasir. Jangan membunuhnya karena Nue yang lain akan segera datang menggantikan yang mati." Dia berhenti bicara dan melirik Si Kuruta yang masih tertidur. "Bagi mereka, dia santapan yang sangat lezat."

Kuroro memicingkan matanya walau hanya sekilas namun raut wajah pria itu memperlihatkan perhatian yang sebenarnya dia miliki mengenai masalah ini. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Kemudian Seiryuu menggumamkan beberapa kata, yaitu mantra tertentu, dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan angin bertiup ke empat arah kamar itu. Lalu Kuroro memperhatikan terjadi sedikit perubahan di udaranya.

"Aku sudah menenun jaring penghalang. Warga desa tak akan memperhatikan keributan yang kau buat ketika mengatasi Nue itu. Pastikan gadis itu tidak keluar dari penghalang tersebut, mengerti?"

Kuroro tidak menjawab.

"Dan jangan biarkan dirimu terbunuh oleh Nue itu," Seiryuu menambahkan sambil menyeringai.

Kuroro mendengus sinis. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya," ucapnya datar.

Setelah melambaikan tangan, Seiryuu terbang ke angkasa dan menghilang dalam gelapnya langit malam itu, seolah dia tertelan kegelapan seluruhnya. Kuroro bergegas keluar kamar dan melompat ke atap dengan mudah. Sebenarnya suatu pemikiran mengganggu pria itu tanpa henti : _kenapa hanya dia yang diincar? _Meskipun dia tak bisa merenungkan hal ini lebih jauh, karena apa yang dicarinya kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Nue adalah makhluk yang aneh dan berpenampilan buruk rupa. Memiliki kepala monyet yang jelek dengan tubuh anjing rakun, berkaki harimau dan ular sebagai ekornya. Mengingatkan Kuroro pada chimera yang mereka temui beberapa minggu yang lalu atau mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada asap hitam yang mengelilinginya, menambah suasana tidak menyenangkan yang disebabkan oleh kehadiran Nue. Meski berada di hadapan makhluk jahat, Kuroro tetap tenang. Seolah dia tumbuh berkembang dengan bahaya semacam itu.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Suaranya menggertak pelan dan seulas senyum seram menghiasi wajahnya yang dingin.

* * *

><p>Kurapika merasa aneh. Dia tahu dia sedang tidur, tapi tidurnya gelisah. Dia terus bergerak-gerak dan dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat. Akhirnya, sesaat kemudian, dia menyerah dan membuka matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang anak lelaki berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Kurapika berkedip beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangannya, dan saat pandangannya sudah jelas, dia menyesal telah membuka matanya.<p>

Itu kakaknya. Kakaknya yang tercinta. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, dia juga bukan kakaknya. Alasan pertama, dia kehilangan kepalanya.

Benar-benar ketakutan, Kurapika tersentak bangun ke posisi duduk, wajahnya pucat seputih kertas. Matanya segera berubah warna menjadi merah, menyala terang dalam kegelapan kamar itu. Air matanya mengalir tak terkendali, dan dia mulai terisak. Kurapika hampir menangis tersedu-sedu ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat kakaknya yang tanpa kepala itu menggendong sesuatu dengan hati-hati dalam pelukannya.

Gadis itu seakan pingsan saat melihat apa yang dipegangi tubuh pemuda tersebut; kepala kakaknya.

"A-Aniki-" Dia tersedak kata-katanya sendiri. Rasanya dia ingin muntah, tapi ia tutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang satunya menyokong tubuhnya.

Mata Merah kakaknya menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan yang aneh; seolah membujuk gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Lalu kakaknya berbalik dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Aniki, tunggu-!"

Kurapika berusaha bergerak, tapi bahkan dia tak bisa pergi dari kasurnya. Sesuatu membatasi gerakannya. Saat dia menunduk melihat ke dadanya, barulah ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilau di balik bajunya. Dia segera tahu itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kurapika merobek benda berkilau itu dari lehernya; itu adalah o-mamori dari Kuzunoha, dan membuangnya ke lantai tanpa berpikir.

Segera setelah dia mendapati dirinya bisa bergerak, dia bergegas keluar kamar untuk menyusul kakaknya. Dia mendapati pemuda itu berjalan pelan menjauh darinya. Panik, Kurapika berlari mengejarnya namun tak peduli seberapa cepat dia mengejar, dia tak pernah bisa mendekatinya. Seakan kakaknya itu terlihat semakin menjauh darinya; jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Seolah dia tak bisa menggapai kakaknya itu selamanya.

Lalu Kurapika mulai menangis keras sambil berlari mengejarnya dengan lebih bersemangat lagi. Dia meneriakkan nama kakaknya dalam kesedihan yang teramat sangat; ratapannya menyayat hati walau tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan tangisannya.

Dalam kenyataannya, Kurapika yang berada di dunia nyata sebenarnya sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar kamar, keluar dari penginapan, menyusuri jalan yang lengang, keluar dari desa, masuk ke dalam bahaya yang jahat.

* * *

><p>Nue itu berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari Kuroro, menggeram dengan ganas padanya namun tidak mencoba menyerangnya sama sekali. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menghindari serangan Kuroro dan berkeliaran mengelilingi pria itu. Ketangkasannya menakjubkan dan Kuroro harus mengakui hal ini. Walaupun Kuroro tidak benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam menghadapi youkai yang satu ini, karena tugasnya hanyalah mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu dan tidak untuk membinasakannya, Nue itu sungguh lihai menghindari serangannya. Kuroro mengernyit memperhatikan hal ini.<p>

_Apakah dia ada di sini hanya untuk menyiksanya dengan mimpi buruk, atau... _Dia mengernyit lebih dalam lagi. _Apakah dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku? Untuk mengulur waktu, mungkin? _

Begitu kesadarannya ini tiba-tiba menghantam kepala Kuroro, En-nya melebar dengan tidak sabar. Nen-nya begitu bernafsu mencari ke daerah sekitarnya, dan benarlah yang ia takutkan, Kurapika menghilang. Kuroro langsung menyadari dia sudah salah menilai. Dia memicingkan matanya menjadi lirikan yang berbahaya dan melenturkan kedua lengannya.

"Yah, aku bukan satu-satunya yang bodoh di sini," dia berkata sambil tertawa hampa, suaranya datar dan dingin. "Sepertinya waktu bermain-main sudah selesai."

* * *

><p>Kurapika bahkan berjalan lebih jauh dari daerah aman desa itu. Seorang wanita sudah menunggunya dengan sabar, mata merah tuanya menyala lapar saat tatapannya jatuh pada Si Gadis Kuruta. Tatapan itu semakin dalam saat dia melihat Mata Merah Kurapika yang menyala.<p>

"Ooh..." Rayunya dengan penuh kasih. "Mata yang begitu indah. Tentu aku harus mendapatkannya menjadi milikku."

Tamamo-no-Mae memiringkan dagu Kurapika ke atas dengan jemarinya yang berurat dan mengamati wajah pucat mulusnya lebih dekat.

"Maafkan aku, Gadis Kecil. Aku tak punya dendam padamu, tapi salahkan dirimu sendiri memiliki mata yang sangat terkenal seperti itu," ucapnya lembut, seolah dia akan memeluknya dan bukannya akan mencongkel mata gadis itu.

Kurapika hanya memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan kosong, meski matanya menyala merah terang. Tiba-tiba, Kurapika berkedip sekali. Tamamo-no-Mae terkejut melihatnya. Dalam sekejap, ini menunjukkan padanya bahwa Nue yang mengendalikan Kurapika memang sangat hebat. Sebelum mata itu kembali ke warna aslinya yang biru, dengan cepat Tamamo-no-Mae melenturkan jemari di tangan yang satunya lagi, siap mencongkel mata Kurapika. Namun, bahkan sebelum dia sempat menggerakkan tangannya, sesuatu yang berat dan keras memukul wanita itu tepat di wajahnya.

Jeritan Tamamo-no-Mae bergema di seluruh hutan, mengganggu para penghuninya dari tidur mereka yang lelap. Darah hitam yang hangat berceceran di seluruh wajah, rambut dan kimononya, namun bukan kekacauan dan darah kental itu yang membuatnya kesakitan; melainkan jimat o-mamori yang dililitkan di sebuah benda yang kokoh.

Segera setelah benda itu jatuh ke tanah, percikan yang menutupi wanita rubah itu menjadi tidak teratur. Ketika akhirnya Tamamo-no-Mae membuka matanya, mangsanya sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Merasa sangat marah, dia mencari ke sekitarnya dan segera mendapati Kuroro memegangi Kurapika yang tertegun di dalam pelukannya dengan aman.

"TERKUTUK KAUUUU!" Wanita dengan kecantikan yang teramat sangat itu memekik marah dan bermetamorfosis ke wujudnya yang sebenarnya; seekor rubah betina emas berekor sembilan. Mata merah tuanya memelototi Kuroro, terbakar kebencian dan dia memamerkan taringnya yang tajam pada pria itu dengan ganas.

Dari sudut pandang Kurapika, semuanya membingungkan dan tak bisa dimengerti; dia tak bisa memahami situasi yang melibatkan dirinya sekarang, dia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Dia hanya melihat tanpa pemahaman apapun yang mendatanginya. Kuroro, setelah menjauhkan gadis itu dari medan pertarungan, melawan wanita berpenampilan keji itu yang mendadak berubah menjadi rubah betina berpenampilan iblis. Salah satu lengannya tergantung tak berguna di persendian bahunya, jelas cedera akibat pertarungan sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, baju Kuroro semuanya sobek dan penuh darah, seperti saat dia diserang Jorou-gumo, walau sepertinya dia tidak begitu memikirkannya.

Kedua sosok itu tiba-tiba terlibat dalam pergerakan cepat yang memanas; saling pukul dan menghindari serangan. Kurapika tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan mereka dengan matanya; dia merasa begitu berat dan lamban. Bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang lebih unggul. Dia menangkap kilatan benda logam sekarang dan kemudian di tengah badai gerakan itu; Kuroro menggunakan pisau Benz-nya yang beracun melawan Tamamo-no-Mae walau dia terlihat kebal terhadap racun yang melumpuhkan.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu namun terasa sangat lama bagai tak berkesudahan, awan hitam tiba-tiba berkumpul di atas mereka, menunjukkan suatu pertanda buruk. Keduanya mendongak terkejut, tapi kyuubi emas itu lebih terlihat ketakutan daripada terkejut. Dia tampaknya benar-benar ketakutan. Dalam sekejap, rubah betina emas berekor sembilan itu berbalik hendak pergi dari sana, namun sebuah petir menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Petir itu hampir saja menghanguskan Tamamo-no-Mae seluruhnya, tapi Kuroro bisa merasakan ada suatu wujud yang mengendalikan kekuatan petir itu.

Ketika ledakannya surut, yang terlihat hanyalah seekor rubah betina yang tertutupi luka-luka bakar dan tanah di sekitarnya hangus menghitam. Rubah betina itu masih hidup, walau sekarat, karena dia masih bergerak mengejang terus-menerus.

"Di sana kau rupanya!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar menyapa telinga Kuroro, dan saat mendongak, dia hampir tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Turun dengan anggunnya dari langit yang gelap adalah Kirin, dan mengikuti di belakangnya yaitu Suzaku dan Seiryuu dengan segala kemegahan surgawi mereka. Bentuknya seperti seekor kuda, namun tubuhnya tertutupi sisik keemasan dan bukannya bulu-bulu halus seperti layaknya kuda biasa. Mencuat dari keningnya sebuah tanduk tajam yang kuat. Wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti naga daripada kuda. Matanya yang berapi-api menyala, menatap semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Ketika Kirin mendarat dengan tanpa suara di hadapan Kuroro, pria itu memperhatikan bahkan rumput pun tidak menekuk saat bersentuhan dengan kukunya. Kuroro tak pernah berpikir dia akan bertemu Kirin di dalam hidupnya.

Yah, mengingat dia sudah bertemu dua jenis Phoenix, satu naga, satu manusia harimau, dan banyak lagi makhluk mustahil lainnya, dia mulai percaya bahwa apapun juga bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Mengetahui kedatangan makhluk langit hanya bisa mengandung arti perdamaian pada akhirnya, Kuroro mengijinkan dirinya untuk rileks sebentar. Dia menepuk baju dan celananya dari debu sebelum berbalik melihat Kurapika yang masih tidak fokus. Dia masih terduduk di tanah, terlihat tersesat dan tak berdaya.

"Kau," ucapnya tajam, seolah dia bermaksud memarahi gadis itu, "Benar-benar berteman baik dengan masalah ya?"

Masih berada dalam kebingungan dan dengan pikiran berkabut, Kurapika hanya bisa menanggapi dengan kedipan mata.

"Oh tidak, lihat ini," Seiryuu mencolek kepala Nue dengan ujung sepatunya sedikit. Kepala itu berguling ke samping, meninggalkan jejak darah dalam kebangkitannya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari anak angkat Ishtar, bukan?" Suzaku tersenyum manis, tapi tampaknya menjengkelkan Kuroro.

_Mendapatkan perhatianku bukanlah berarti bahwa kalian berdua tidak mampu menghadapi situasi ini dengan kekuatan sendiri. _Kirin mendadak bicara, suaranya terdengar anggun dan berkarisma.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya; makhluk lain yang seperti Chiron. Dia akan mengalami kesulitan dalam memahami perkataannya. Bagus sekali.

_Meskipun itu hanyalah sejumput fakta semata, namun oleh sebab itu pernahkah kalian, katakan, memberikan berkah yang diperlukan pada sesama semasa hidupnya? _

Kali ini, jelas dia menegur Kuroro. Kuroro tahu yang dimaksud Kirin adalah peristiwa waktu itu di Saikyo. Dia hanya menyeringai.

"Bukankah kami hanya setengah manusia di matamu?"

Kirin melakukan gerak tubuh yang bisa ditafsirkan sebagai kernyitan tidak senang, jika Kirin memang bisa mengernyit. Dia tidak menyukai jawaban Kuroro yang kurang ajar. Secepat kilat, Kirin sudah mengarahkan tanduknya ke leher Kuroro, ujungnya yang setajam silet menggores leher Kuroro yang bagai porselen dengan lembut, tepat di mana pembuluh darah arterinya berada. Mata Kurapika membelalak; dia pernah mendengar bahwa pada umumnya Kirin itu makhluk yang ramah, walau bisa menjadi ganas pada kondisi tertentu. Secara fisik dia bisa merasakan ketidaksukaan Kirin terhadap Kuroro yang nyaris langsung terjadi begitu saja.

_Kirin adalah makhluk keadilan. Mungkinkah itu terjadi karena dia tahu pria ini seorang penjahat? _Kurapika merenung.

"Sudah, sudah, Kirin-sama. Kau tahu betul dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya waktu melawan Jorou-gumo, dan sekarang dia juga menderita patah tulang akibat pertarungannya dengan Nue. Bukankah dia sudah cukup menerima hukuman untuk kesalahannya?" Suzaku berkata dengan lembut, seolah berusaha menenangkan emosi Kirin yang naik, karenanya mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroro.

"Bukankah kau Kirin-sama yang _penuh kebaikan?" _Seiryuu, lagi-lagi dalam usahanya untuk menyelamatkan hari itu, dengan penuh maksud menekankan kata _penuh kebaikan_. "Tunjukkan kemurahan hatimu pada mereka, Tuanku."

Setelah hening sesaat, Kirin akhirnya menyerah pada bujukan kedua bawahannya. Sambil mendengus, dia menjauhkan tanduknya yang berbahaya dari leher Kuroro.

"Jika kau memang sekuat seperti yang dikatakan orang, disembah seperti bagaimana layaknya Tuhan disembah, lalu kenapa tidak membuktikannya dengan menghancurkan belenggu yang sudah mengganggu kami ini?" Tanya Kuroro tenang.

Kirin menatapnya tajam dengan matanya yang berwarna keemasan bagaikan bara api yang bersinar.

_Nak, jangan mengejekku. _Dia mendengus. _Kutukan yang diberikan kepada kalian berdua sungguh merupakan sesuatu yang teramat mudah bagiku. Aku tak diperkenankan, walau dengan alasan apapun juga, menghancurkan belenggu yang bukan berasal dari negeri ini, dan itu pun tidak berada di bawah yurisdiksiku. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri segala urusan di luar dari negeri tempatku berasal. _

Kurapika memicingkan matanya dan suasana suram segera menaungi dirinya. Dia pun punya harapan sendiri, namun harapan itu langsung harus disingkirkan jauh-jauh.

_Perhatikan kata-kataku, Nak, oleh karenanya kalian harus bersikap bijak dalam melakukannya. Hancurkan belenggunya, tetaplah berharap dan sejak itu kalian menanggung beban ini sendiri di pundak kalian untuk menjelajahi dunia mencari makhluk gaib yang berasal dari negeri yang sama dengan asal kutukan itu. Ini adalah hukum yang harus senantiasa kupatuhi, dari mana pun asalnya dan tak peduli di mana daerah kekuasaannya. _Kirin menjelaskan, suara batinnya terdengar datar dan monoton.

Kuroro mengernyit. _Ishtar tak pernah menyebutkan hal ini. _

* * *

><p>"Genbu, Kura-kura Hitam dari Utara, akan mengantar kalian ke negeri tetangga. Sampai jumpa di sana." Seiryuu menjelaskan sambil berbaring di atas lantai tatami di di penginapan tempat mereka bermalam. Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka mengumpulkan Mata Merah di negeri itu; saatnya bagi mereka untuk pindah. Seiryuu dan Suzaku memutuskan ikut untuk bersenang-senang; dan mereka sudah bersenang-senang dengan menjahili Kuroro dan Kurapika. Seiryuu sering menjahili Kurapika dengan menggodanya; sementara Suzaku mengincar Kuroro sebagai mangsanya yang sial. Walaupun perlu banyak usaha untuk bisa mengganggu pria yang dingin itu.<p>

Ketika malam datang dan kedua manusia itu sudah pergi tidur, Suzaku tetap terjaga. Seiryuu tak pernah berhenti membuatnya ingin tertawa, bahkan setelah berabad-abad mengenalnya; di sanalah dia sedang mendengkur pelan, tertidur nyenyak sementara sebenarnya dia tak perlu tidur sama sekali. Setelah yakin bahwa Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah tidur lelap, Suzaku menghampiri mereka berdua dan berbisik,

"Keluarlah Hassamunnin, ini Suzaku ingin berbicara secara pribadi denganmu."

Segera saja, belenggu merah yang mengikat Kuroro dan Kurapika berkelap-kelip. Setitik cahaya kecil berwarna biru muncul dan mengeluarkan diri dari belenggu merah itu. Melayang ragu di atas kedua sosok yang tengah tertidur itu, sebelum berubah wujud menjadi wujud yang nyata berupa jin yang tampak seperti anak kecil.

_Salam, Tuan Suzaku. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu secara pribadi. _Jin itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Justru aku yang senang," Suzaku balas menyapa dengan sopan. "Alasanku memanggilmu tengah malam begini adalah karena ada yang harus kutanyakan mengenai mereka berdua. Selama ini aku ingin tahu : apa pendapatmu mengenai hubungan mereka?"

Hassamunnin terperangah secara terang-terangan pada pria yang terlihat feminin dan mengenakan pakaian bergaya oriental itu.

_Tentunya, Tuan Suzaku, Anda menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas diketahui apa jawabannya. Bahkan tanpa kuberitahu, Anda pasti sudah melihat dan memahami hubungan mereka, bukan? _

"Yah, Hassamunnin, aku hanya ingin penegasan. Kau terus bersama mereka, mengikat mereka satu sama lain. Bagaimana kau melihat dalamnya hubungan mereka? Sebagai orang ketiga dalam tim yang menyatakan diri sebagai musuh, pasti kau yang paling tahu." Suzaku tersenyum, namun ada kesan kekuasaan dalam nada suaranya.

_Apa kau ingin mendengar yang sebenarnya, atau kau ingin mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar? _Jin itu menyeringai nakal padanya.

"Apakah pertanyaanku kurang jelas?" Suzaku berkata, bibirnya membentuk suatu garis lurus.

Hassamunnin menelan ludah dengan gugup. Kedudukan Suzaku lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, dan terlebih lagi saat ini dia berada di negeri Suzaku, jadi dia harus tunduk pada perbuatan dan perintah pria itu. Menghela napas berat, dia memberitahu semua pendapatnya mengenai Kuroro dan Kurapika; dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

_Kau tahu, mereka berdua tak ada harapan. Pria bernama Kuroro ini masih belum menyadari perasaan sukanya yang tumbuh pada gadis itu. Dia benar-benar bodoh dalam hal ini, mengingat kecerdasannya dan semua kelebihan lainnya, sementara Si Gadis masih menyangkal kenyataan yang sudah jelas terlihat, bahwa Kuroro memang peduli padanya. Mereka itu benar-benar orang bodoh! _

Jin tersebut mengatakan semua itu seperti semburan senjata api. Dia lebih terdengar seperti sedang protes daripada menjawab pertanyaan Suzaku. Suzaku hanya tertawa pelan.

"Cukup tepat. Tapi meskipun begitu, menurutmu apa yang mereka butuhkan? Tak bisa seperti ini terus selamanya, sesuatu harus berubah."

_Tuan, tentunya kau mengerti mereka tidak berada di bawah perwalianmu dan kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas mereka, bukan? Kenapa kau bersusah payah meningkatkan hubungan mereka? Kalau mereka saling bunuh atau apa, itu seharusnya bukan urusanmu, benar 'kan? _Jin itu bertanya dengan kernyitan dalam menggores halus keningnya yang botak. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti hasrat Suzaku untuk ambil peranan dalam urusan kedua manusia itu.

"Yah, anggap saja aku tergugah membantu mereka sejak pertama kali aku mendengar masalahnya?" Dia menjawab sambil menyeringai.

_Tidak masuk akal. Apa kau yakin mau membantu mereka? Yang kau anggap bantuan bisa saja menjadi masalah bagi mereka, kau tahu? _Jin itu mendengus, merasa senang mengejek Suzaku.

Suzaku hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, menurutmu seharusnya bagaimana?"

Hassamunnin merengut padanya, meski ia tetap memberitahukan pendapatnya.

_Mereka tak punya dasar yang kokoh yang membuat mereka bisa membangun hubungan baru di atas hubungan lama yang pahit. Sebagian besar masalahnya datang dari gadis bodoh itu. Dia masih mengalami trauma yang mendalam dan bekas lukanya mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih dari beberapa tahun agar sembuh sepenuhnya. Hanya perlu sedikit saja provokasi untuk membangkitkan gejolak kemarahan gadis itu mengenai kematian sukunya, _Jin itu bicara ceplas-ceplos sambil mengangkat bahu kecilnya cuek.

"Dasar yang kokoh, hah? Mengingatkanku pada percakapan yang kudengar dari dua orang wanita yang sedang bergosip."

_Kau, menguping wanita yang sedang bergosip? _Jin itu memberinya tatapan ragu, namun Suzaku melanjutkan kalimatnya seolah dia tak mendengar tanggapan Hassamunnin yang mencelanya.

"Mereka bilang hanya anaklah yang menjadi dasar yang kokoh dalam suatu keluarga."

_Tunggu sebentar, kau tidak bermaksud untuk... _Hassamunnin terlihat tidak setuju dengan Phoenix yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Jika kau memikirkan seperti apa yang kupikirkan; di mana kuanggap memang begitu adanya, kau pasti tahu dengan tepat apa yang kumaksudkan," Suzaku memberinya seulas senyum penuh teka-teki, dan mengakhiri percakapan kecil mereka.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, siang hari mereka sudah sampai di pesisir. Dengan cepat Seiryuu berlari menuju ke pantai seperti apa yang kiranya akan dilakukan seorang anak kecil. Kuroro dan Kurapika melihat ke sekitarnya; tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana, hanya pantai yang kosong. Kosong mungkin bukan kata yang tepat; sepertinya murni adalah kata yang cocok. Pantai berkilau putih, pasir yang tak ternodai tangan manusia.<p>

"Heeeei, Genbu! Pria tua, di mana kau?!" Seiryuu mulai berteriak lantang, sambil menendang butiran pasir tanpa berpikir.

BUGG!

Suara senjata tumpul yang memukul kepala Seiryuu begitu keras hingga semua mata langsung terarah ke tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria tua dengan punggung bungkuk sudah berdiri menjulang lebih tinggi dari Seiryuu, yang terlihat lebih tinggi lagi karena Seiryuu tengah memegangi kepalanya yang teraniaya. Pria tua itu memiliki cangkang kura-kura hitam purba di punggungnya, memakai pakaian kuno dan memegangi tongkat bengkok dari kayu. Janggut putih kelabu menggantung di wajahnya seperti tirai kusut, sedikit menyapu pasir saat dia bergerak.

"Pemuda kurang ajar! Begitukah sikapmu pada yang lebih tua, hah? Si bodoh yang tak tahu malu! Memanggilku pria tua sementara kau sendiri hanya lebih muda beberapa dekade di bawahku! Pemuda zaman sekarang, mereka mendewakan penampilan yang muda sementara tidak memperhatikan nilai yang sebenarnya dari kebijaksanaan!"

Meskipun penampilannya kuno, pria tua itu merupakan orang yang sulit ditangani. Dia memukul Seiryuu berkali-kali dan tanpa ampun dengan tongkat kayu oak-nya, mencaci-makinya dengan kejam sepanjang waktu itu.

"Sakit! Pria tua! Ow, ow! Berhenti memukuliku dengan tongkatmu!"

"Genbu-san, jika kau terus melakukannya, kau akan menghancurkan kepalanya. Kalau dia sampai amnesia karena perbuatanmu, bayangkan bencana seperti apa yang akan ditimbulkan nanti," kata Suzaku dengan lembut sambil mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Oh, kau benar! Benar sekali, Suzaku! Oh Dewa, kapan pemuda ini akan belajar tentang kebijaksanaan, hah?" Genbu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah merasa sangat kecewa.

"Tidak adil! Suzaku selalu menjadi favoritmu! Itu sebabnya kenapa kau selalu menganiayaku! Aku harus menggugatmu atas tuduhan penganiayaan anak!" Seiryuu menarik janggut pria tua itu dengan kasar.

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai terlibat pertengkaran yang kekanak-kanakan. Meninggalkan Suzaku sendirian, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tontonan itu. Kuroro dan Kurapika tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kurapika ingin tertawa karena mereka berdua mengingatkannya pada Killua dan Gon ketika mereka bertengkar karena berbagai alasan yang kekanak-kanakan; Kuroro pikir mereka berdua seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Abaikan saja. Ini hanya salah satu dari rutinitas sehari-hari mereka," ucap Suzaku sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah (karena tertawa) dengan tangannya sambil menghampiri mereka lagi. "Oya, sebelum kalian pergi, bawalah ini bersamamu."

Suzaku memberi mereka sehelai bulu bercahaya yang terlihat seperti bulu burung merak merah.

"Ini salah satu bulu milikku. Akan berguna nanti tak lama lagi," ia menoleh pada Kuroro, "Dan aku yakin kau akan tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mendengar arti yang tersirat di kata-kata Suzaku, namun meskipun begitu dia mengambil bulu tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Tak lama, mereka bisa melihat Genbu berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah mereka bersama Seiryuu yang habis dipukuli mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ah, kita pergi sekarang? Siap berlayar, orang muda?" Dia menyeringai pada mereka seperti apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pria tua jenaka.

"Kapan saja," jawab Kurapika.

Genbu mengangguk puas, dan kemudian dia kembali berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke pesisir. Ketika memasuki lautan, dia mulai berubah wujud menjadi kura-kura hitam raksasa, seperti julukan yang dimilikinya.

"Melompatlah ke punggungnya. Semoga dia tidak melemparkanmu ke dalam lautan," kata Seiryuu sambil menyeringai nakal, ditujukan kepada Kurapika.

Wajah Kurapika memucat, dan hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Kuroro yang jeli. Lalu dia mencatat dalam hati : Kurapika Kuruta tak bisa berenang.

* * *

><p>Semua di sekeliling mereka berwarna biru mengagumkan; tidak heran, mereka berada di dalam air tapi karena berkah yang dimiliki Genbu mereka terlindungi sihirnya, membuat mereka mampu bernapas di dalam air. Mereka menikmati perjalanan pendek itu, dengan segala kekayaan samudera memanjakan mata mereka, ketika tiba-tiba Genbu berhenti berenang maju dan malah mengambang di air yang hangat.<p>

Seolah menjawab aba-aba yang ditujukan kepada mereka, baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika sama-sama mendongak dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

_Oho? Sepertinya ini dia, _kura-kura yang terlihat purba itu bergumam.

"Artinya?" Kurapika bertanya sambil terperangah pada seorang pria raksasa yang mengambang di dalam air, memegang sebuah trisula di tangannya. Pasti raksasa itu tidak akan mencabik-cabik mereka dengan trisulanya 'kan?

_Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Anak-anak. _

Tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba Genbu membuang mereka dari punggungnya yang bercangkang keras. Dalam sekejap, Kuroro dan Kurapika mendapati diri mereka basah kuyup dan tak bisa bernapas, seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi jika mereka berada di dalam air. Kurapika langsung panik ketika dia ditelan kegelapan samudera yang luas. Membuatnya teringat pada hari yang menyeramkan ketika dia menerjunkan dirinya ke laut berusaha kembali ke tempatnya untuk mencari kakaknya. Itu adalah bagian dari kenangan tak menyenangkan yang tanpa disadari telah dihidupkan kembali oleh ucapan Seiryuu yang sembarangan.

Dengan penuh ketakutan dia menggerak-gerakkan kedua lengan ke sekelilingnya seperti orang gila. Kuroro berusaha menenangkannya, tapi dia malah diberi pukulan dan cakaran oleh Si Gadis Kuruta. Tiba-tiba, saat Kuroro baru saja akan memutuskan untuk membuat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri guna memudahkannya, mereka dikelilingi cahaya yang lembut. Kuroro merasa adanya tarikan ketika mereka naik dengan cepat menuju ke permukaan.

Dalam sekejap, mereka mendapati diri mereka terhempas ombak ke pantai. Mereka tersandung, bertumpukan secara berantakan; Kuroro berada di atas Kurapika (untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya dalam perjalanan mereka bersama) dengan pasir yang mengacaukan sekaligus menjadi bantalan bagi mereka di saat yang sama. Butiran pasir yang kasar masuk ke mulut mereka, membuat keduanya terbatuk-batuk.

Segera setelah Kuroro menyingkirkan pasir dari mulutnya, dia mendongak. Matanya yang gelap tertuju pada sosok berkabut yang melayang di atas lautan. Melihat pria raksasa itu dari pantai di bawah cahaya matahari yang terang, Kuroro mampu melihat sosok pria itu secara keseluruhan. Seluruh kulitnya berwarna biru dan licin, serta tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Janggutnya menggantung di dagu seperti rumput laut biru yang kusut. Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah satu-satunya yang memberikan informasi mengenai asal pria itu.

"Manannan mac Lir." Kuroro berbisik sambil mengernyit.

Laut tiba-tiba bergemuruh ganas, seolah mengumumkan datangnya tsunami atau badai. Manannan mac Lir, salah satu Dewa Laut yang terkenal, kembali ke tempat tinggalnya di laut yang dalam. Dia bahkan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun pada mereka atau menyapa. Sungguh teman yang tidak ramah.

Kurapika akhirnya terbatuk, memuntahkan air laut dan pasir dari mulutnya. Dia benar-benar berantakan; sekujur tubuhnya basah dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki; rambut pirangnya kusut, bajunya basah dan menempel ke tubuhnya, dan dia merasa sangat kedinginan. Pantainya berangin, dan itu membuatnya dingin. Dia tak mau sampai terserang demam. Rasanya sudah cukup dia jatuh sakit dan dirawat oleh Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba terkutuk itu.

_Kuroro, Kurapika! _

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar menyapa mereka sebelum Kurapika sempat menggerutu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang benar-benar kesal. Saat gadis itu mendongak, dia merasa harinya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dengan senang, Una berlari kencang ke arah mereka; pasir beterbangan di belakangnya.

"Una!"

Una menyelipkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Kurapika, meski tetap berhati-hati supaya tidak menusuk gadis itu dengan tanduknya. Dia menjilat wajah Kurapika dengan gembira, lalu beralih kepada Kuroro dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Walaupun Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Una, dia harap Kurapika tidak sedang menatapnya dengan semacam ekspresi mengejek tampak di wajah gadis itu. Dia tahu Kurapika menikmati dengan hati senang, menyaksikan Kuroro jadi sedikit merona karena siraman kasih sayang Una yang sukar dihentikan kepada pria itu.

Kurapika biasanya melakukan hal itu hanya untuk membuat Kuroro jengkel, namun saat ini pikiran itu tidak terlintas di benaknya. Hal itu menjadi kebiasaan Kurapika begitu saja; dan kebiasaan sukar dihilangkan.

"Dia sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian berhari-hari."

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian mereka dan keduanya menoleh kepada pemilik suara bass tersebut. Sementara Kurapika terlihat waspada, Kuroro lebih terlihat terkejut. Dia mengenali suara itu. Rupanya, takdir menyimpan lebih banyak kejutan untuknya.

Di sana, di pinggiran hutan yang berbatasan dengan pantai, dua orang pria berdiri santai. Sepertinya mereka teman seperjalanan. Kuroro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak sedikit terperangah ketika matanya tertuju kepada mereka.

Pria yang satu memiliki wajah yang terlihat muda dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia haus akan petualangan. Dia memakai sorban, membungkus sebagian besar rambutnya tapi beberapa helai rambutnya yang hitam pekat lolos dari ikatan sorban itu. Mengenakan pakaian yang praktis dan dia terlihat tenang. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

Yang seorang lagi adalah pria dengan kulit berwarna _ochre_ gelap. Rambutnya panjang tidak diikat, terlihat seperti tidak pernah digunting selama beberapa tahun, malah mungkin beberapa dekade. Dia tersenyum tak tahu malu meski wajahnya seram. Rambutnya berwarna emas platina, sangat kontras dengan rambut temannya dan rambutnya sendiri. Pakaiannya minimal, hanya berupa sehelai kain yang menutupi sebagian besar kulitnya dengan baik.

_Mereka sudah menemaniku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu_, Una memberitahu mereka.

Sementara itu Kuroro masih menatap kedua pria itu seolah dia sedang melihat hantu. Kurapika mengernyit melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya dengan hati-hati. _Melihat dari bahasa tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka tidak bermaksud jahat. Una pun sepertinya menerima mereka. _

Kuroro akhirnya membuka belahan bibirnya dan dua kata keluar dari mulutnya seperti bisikan hantu.

"Ging. Anansi."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Oke, sebelumnya aku mau kasih pengumuman dulu, bahwa ijin untuk translate sekuel 1001 Nights udah dapet xD Thanks a lot, Runandra-senpai!

Yup, langsung aja ke balasan review chapter lalu ya :

**Mikyo :**

Yup, sekarang jadi tambah seru!

Hohoho, jadi suami istri? Kita lihat di sekuel selanjutnya!

Makasih xD

**Sends :**

Ahaha, iya untung ada Natsu waktu itu xDa

Hm...sebenarnya update kali ini rasanya agak lambat karena kerjaan kantor lagi sibuk, capek jadinya cepat tidur deh

Semoga fic ini bisa menemani liburanmu, hehe!

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Nah, di chapter ini Kirin sama Nekomata muncul dua-duanya. Gimana? XD

**mayy :**

Halo, salam kenal dan KuroPika FOREVER juga xD

Iya aku usahakan update seminggu dua kali. Untuk fic yang lain, secara bertahap aku lanjutkan kok. Makasih ya :)

**Shizuku M2 :**

Iya aku juga suka yang itu sama yang pas Kuroro mainkan rambutnya Kurapika.

Tentang pertanyaan kedua, di chapter depan bakal muncul tuh :D

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Ayo update lagi Hunter Theater! Ramaikan KuroPika lagi Dx

Yup, betul sekali karena darah Ishtar... Hehe

* * *

><p>Semuanya, jangan lewatkan chapter depan ya<p>

Akan terjadi sesuatu, hehe

Review please... ^^


	22. Fairy Tale Comes Into Life

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

AR, FemKura, Indonesian version.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22 : FAIRY TALE COMES INTO LIFE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuroro, anakku! Oh, lihatlah sudah betapa dewasanya kau sekarang!"<p>

Pria jangkung dengan kulit berwarna _ochre _gelap dan rambut pirang platina menyerbu Kuroro dengan kedua lengannya yang terbuka lebar, tapi akhirnya dia hanya memeluk udara kosong. Di menit terakhir, Kuroro menghindari 'pelukan'-nya. Si pria jangkung memberinya tatapan _puppy eyes _yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah hampir lima belas tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu dan sekarang kau memperlakukan ayahmu seperti ini?"

Kurapika langsung terperangah sementara Kuroro mengernyit dalam-dalam.

"A-Ayah?" Kurapika berkata dengan kengerian terdengar di nada suaranya.

"Hentikan, Anansi. Jangan pergi berkeliaran dan membuat pernyataan yang salah, terutama mengaku-aku sebagai ayahku. Itu menjengkelkan," ucap Kuroro tegas, jelas sekali dia merasa tidak senang.

Pria itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah tidak lucu lagi. Dulu kau manis sekali." Perlahan dia menghampiri Kuroro dan sebenarnya ingin mengacak-acak rambut Kuroro yang hitam dan basah (ya, dia masih basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki). "Tapi kau akan selalu menjadi anakku, 'kan?"

"Hentikan. Aku bukan lagi anakmu," Kuroro mendorong Anansi agar menyingkir. "Aku akan berumur 27 tahun ini."

Berbicara tentang umur, membuat Kurapika teringat akan hari ulang tahun. Dia baru saja ingat sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Yah, tapi bukan berarti hari ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi atau pun masih lama ada bedanya 'kan? Lagipula hari ulang tahunnya sudah menjadi sesuatu yang agak sepele dalam hidupnya. Apa artinya merayakan hari ulang tahun ketika orang-orang yang berperan dalam kelahirannya sudah tiada? Sebenarnya, mereka telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Sesaat, ingatannya tertuju pada teman-temannya; Leorio, Gon, Killua, dan Senritsu. Bahkan Bashou. Pasti akan menyenangkan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama mereka. Namun, pikiran itu segera ia singkirkan begitu dia tahu betul membayangkan sesuatu seperti itu merupakan kesalahan.

"Dua puluh tujuh! Oh Sayang! Jadi ini pasti pacarmu, 'kan? Benar? Lagipula memang sudah waktunya kau mencari pacar!"

Dengan cepat Anansi berbalik menatap Kurapika, atau lebih tepatnya, seperti Kuroro diam-diam menyebutnya, mengincar gadis itu sebagai korban selanjutnya.

"Halo, Sayang. Senang bertemu denganmu. Wah, wah, anakku memang jeli memilih wanita, ya?"

"Anansi, dari tatapan yang diperlihatkannya pada kita, aku kira dia bukan pacarnya. Bahkan, kurasa dia jauh dari itu."

"Benarkah? Aw, sayang sekali. Bukankah dia gadis paling manis yang pernah kita lihat?" Anansi berkata sambil menepuk pipi gadis itu perlahan dengan tangannya yang seperti laba-laba, menunjukkan kegembiraannya secara terang-terangan.

Kurapika masih sangat terkejut, dikonfrontasi oleh seorang pria yang sangat aneh tanpa peringatan apapun sebelumnya, hingga dia tak bisa membalas diperlakukan seperti anak-anak begitu. Dalam kondisi normal, dia pasti menggeram marah, memperingatkannya agar tidak memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak-anak.

"Terus terang, kurasa kau yang harus sedikit lebih dewasa," kata Ging sambil sedikit menusukkan ujung jarinya ke dada Anansi, menuduh pria itu.

"Jangan kejam begitu padaku, Ging," Anansi merengut padanya; sepertinya itu hal yang biasa dia lakukan.

Mendengar nama 'Ging', bayangan Gon langsung berkelebat di benak Kurapika. Semua kebingungannya terlupakan, segera menoleh dan menatap pria itu tajam.

"Kau ayahnya Gon Freecs, bukan?"

Ging menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, demikian pula halnya dengan Kuroro. Sementara itu, Anansi, tak mengerti apapun seperti bayi saja.

"Jadi dia ayahnya Gon? Tak heran mereka begitu mirip," Kuroro mengangguk pelan saat suatu penjelasan akhirnya membuat dirinya mengerti.

"Kalian berdua mengenal putraku?" Ging bertanya dengan kegembiraan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, matanya berkilat senang.

"Gon mencarimu ke mana-mana!" Kurapika berkata, merasa agak jengkel dengan perlakuan Ging yang tidak adil kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Jadi dia menerima tantanganku?" sebenarnya Ging terdengar sangat senang mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa kau mempersulit hidupnya?" Kurapika hampir saja menginjakkan kakinya kesal, tapi dia menahan diri karena menghargainya sebagai ayah Gon.

Ging tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Nona Muda, tolong mengerti situasi kami. Ini perjanjian yang kami buat secara tidak langsung. Aku sudah memberitahukan padanya dalam pesanku, jika dia ingin bertemu denganku, dia harus menyusulku. Kalau tidak, aku belum akan menganggapnya sebagai Hunter sejati."

Pria itu, yang terlihat seperti Gon versi dewasa, melemparkan pandangan jauh ke arah horizon, tatapan kerinduan terlihat di matanya yang berwarna coklat.

"Lagipula, aku sudah menyerah menjadi seorang ayah. Aku merasa tak pantas bertemu dengannya."

Suara dan kata-katanya sangat jujur hingga Kurapika tak punya pilihan lain selain bersimpati pada Ging.

"Tapi Gon ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," ucap Kurapika dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau begitu dia harus melacak keberadaanku dengan semangat yang sama," Ging tersenyum pada Kurapika seperti bagaimana halnya Gon tersenyum padanya. Kemiripan mereka hampir membuat Kurapika merasa ngeri.

Kurapika menunduk, ia patah semangat; dia tak bisa menimpali tanggapan Ging. Angin dingin bertiup di sepanjang pantai, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigil dan bersin; dia masih basah kuyup.

"Oh, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku mengatasinya sejak tadi." Lalu Anansi mengibaskan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja, kondisi Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah kering.

"Tadi itu apa?" Kurapika bertanya, heran betapa bersih dan keringnya dia sekarang; sementara beberapa detik sebelumnya dia sangat berantakan.

"Itu rahasia," Anansi berkedip padanya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini? Pastinya bukan hanya untuk menyapa kami," Kuroro berkata sambil menatap dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Tepatnya memang itu yang akan kami lakukan. Kau belum berubah, Kuroro. Masih sinis seperti biasa; meragukan niat baik orang lain," Ging tersenyum padanya, tapi ada penyesalan dalam senyuman itu. Seolah dia menyayangkan Kuroro tumbuh menjadi orang yang sinis seperti itu.

Kuroro tidak menanggapi jawaban Ging.

"Lagipula, kami guru Nen-mu 'kan? Bukankah wajar bagi guru untuk memeriksa keadaan muridnya?"

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya. Dia sudah sedikit menyelidiki tentang Ging untuk Gon, dan dari data-data yang sedikit serta hasil penelitian yang mereka dapatkan, Kurapika hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ging kuat dan cukup berpengaruh untuk memiliki kedudukan sebagai presiden suatu negara. Anansi adalah makhluk gaib, terbukti dari sihir kecil yang dia lakukan tadi. Membayangkan Kuroro Lucifer sama seperti guru-gurunya itu, tak heran dia bisa memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan seperti sekarang.

Ini membuat Kurapika iri. Dia hanya punya seorang guru yang agak mudah ditipu sebagai mentornya; satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia perlakukan dengan sedikit lebih hormat.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Hmm apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan, Ging?" Anansi menoleh, bertanya kepada temannya.

"Bisakah kau lebih mengingat semuanya?" Ging memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kami dengar kalian sedang mengumpulkan Mata Merah."

"Dan?" Kuroro tahu ke mana arah percakapan ini.

Semua indra Kurapika pun waspada ketika mendengar tentang Mata Merah. Tiba-tiba, bobot tiga pasang Mata Merah yang ia simpan di ranselnya menjadi begitu terasa. Tiga pasang lagi ada pada Kuroro; mereka berhasil mengumpulkan enam pasang Mata Merah di negara asal Hanzo waktu itu.

"Dan kurasa gadis ini seorang Kuruta. Kau berbaik hati melakukan itu untuknya?"

"Maksudmu?" Kuroro mulai tak sabar. Dari cara mereka berbicara, dia tahu mereka sudah diberitahu makhluk gaib lainnya; Una - lah yang paling ia curigai. Namun bukan juga berarti dia keberatan Una memberitahu mereka. Apalagi, dia tidak menyangkal pernyataan Ging mengenai dirinya yang melakukan sesuatu yang begitu baik bagi Kurapika.

"Kami akan membawamu ke Mata Merah terdekat."

"Apa? Tolong ulangi lagi?" Kali ini, Kurapika yang menanggapi. Atau berseru lebih tepatnya.

"Kami akan membawamu ke Mata Merah terdekat," dengan baik hati Anansi mengulanginya untuk Kurapika, yang matanya saat itu sudah berkilau penuh harap dan rasa terima kasih. "Tapi tempatnya di Perussa."

"Itu sangat jauh dari sini. Di sisi lain benua ini; lebih tepatnya di perbatasan." Kuroro mengernyit ketika menghitung jarak yang harus mereka tempuh. Perlu waktu dua minggu untuk sampai ke sana.

"Makanya kita lewat jalan pintas; Cincin Peri!" Anansi mengumumkan dengan bangga. "Lagipula, Perussa masih terletak di Benua Erin."

"Cincin Peri?" Ucap Kuroro dan Kurapika bersamaan.

"Ayo ikut, kalian akan melihatnya sendiri."

Dan mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam gelapnya hutan.

* * *

><p>Segera saja, Kuroro dan Kurapika mendapati bahwa Cincin Peri adalah memang benar cincin yang digambar di tanah dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa.<p>

"Berdirilah di tengah cincin dan jaga jangan sampai sedikit pun bagian tubuhmu ada di atas lingkaran. Kau tak ingin ketinggalan sebuah jari atau lenganmu di sini, 'kan?" Anansi berkata sambil disenandungkan.

Mereka pun berdesak-desakan di lingkaran kecil itu, berusaha menjaga jarak aman dari dalam lingkaran yang disebut Cincin Peri itu.

"Dan?" Tanya Kurapika ragu. Dia tidak menyukai gagasan yang mengharuskannya untuk berdiri berdekatan dengan Kuroro; tidak setelah mereka melakukan banyak hal untuk melebarkan jarak belenggu agar bisa lebih memiliki privasi.

"Sekarang di mana si kecil ituuu?" Anansi bergumam sendiri sambil melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Temukan dia!" Ging berseru sambil bergerak dengan cepat untuk menangkap sesuatu yang tampaknya mengapung di udara.

_KYAAAAAAH! _

Sebuah suara yang sangat kecil memenuhi udara bagai dentingan lemah bel yang lembut.

_Hei biadab kau! Jangan ganggu aku! Tunggu sampai kulaporkan perlakuan yang memalukan ini pada Ratu - ku, Titania! _

Suara jeritan yang melengking itu sangat lemah hingga jika Kuroro dan Kurapika tidak memberikan perhatian lebih, mereka tak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Dalam genggaman Ging, ada seorang gadis kecil mungil yang berkilau dengan sayap kupu-kupu yang juga berkilau, mata berwarna ungu pucat seperti bunga lili. Dia berusaha membebaskan diri dari tangan Ging, tapi semua usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Tenang, Lilias. Ini aku," kata Ging lembut sambil berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil mungil itu, tapi dia yang memiliki ukuran sebesar ibu jari terus berteriak, mengabaikan permohonan Ging supaya dirinya tenang.

Tentu saja, dari pandangan pertama, Kuroro dan Kurapika langsung tahu bahwa gadis kecil mungil itu tak lain tak bukan adalah peri. Itu masuk akal; jika mereka akan menggunakan Cincin Peri, tentu saja mereka akan membutuhkan seorang peri.

_Lilias... _Una menghampiri peri yang sedang mengamuk itu, dan suaranya sebenarnya sampai ke telinga Lilias.

_Una! Tolong aku! _Dia memohon kepada Unicorn itu dengan suara yang terdengar sedih.

_Tapi Lilias, dia tak bermaksud jahat. Lihatlah lebih dekat_, Una berkata padanya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Dengan isakan dan tangisan, akhirnya Lilias mendongak dan melihat wajah Ging yang tersenyum. Tak sampai sedetik, ekspresinya yang menyedihkan berubah menjadi ekspresi marah.

_KAU! Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini! Kau bajingan! Badut! _

"Maafkan aku, tapi kami membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata Ging menyesal sambil melepaskan peri yang amarahnya tengah bergolak itu. Segera setelah terlepas dari genggamannya, dia bergegas pergi menghampiri Una dan diam di surainya yang keperakan.

_Kau pikir aku mau menolongmu setelah perlakuanmu yang buruk terhadapku?! _Peri kecil itu berkata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ini salahku. Tolong maafkan aku Lilias, tapi kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami, hanya kau."

Lilias tersipu mendengarnya.

"Rayuan. Cukup sudah. Dia menyerah. Kuberi tahu saja ya, Ging bisa menggunakan kepiawaiannya berbicara untuk meniduri wanita jika mau sedikit lebih berusaha lagi," Anansi memberitahu Kuroro dan Kurapika sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, jelas - jelas meragukan kemampuan aneh Ging dalam merayu gadis-gadis.

Tentu saja tak seorang pun dari mereka yang tahu bahwa putranya; Gon Freecs, mewarisi kemampuan alami yang sama.

* * *

><p>Jalan di Cincin Peri benar-benar halus. Semuanya terlihat berkilau dan tembus pandang; seolah mereka tengah menaiki aurora. Lagipula tak ada jalan yang terlihat jelas. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada banyak jalur jalan tiada akhir yang berkilauan, berbaur satu sama lain, berbelok kesana kemari. Rasanya mustahil melihat ujung jalan itu.<p>

Dengan panduan Lilias, mereka menyusuri salah satu jalan yang berkilau itu. Bagi para peri, Cincin Peri hanyalah jalan lurus seperti jalan layang dalam ukuran manusia. Mereka bisa melihat jalan yang menuju ke Cincin Peri. Ada juga peri-peri lain yang melintasi tempat itu, tertawa cekikikan dan bercakap-cakap dengan suara mereka yang berdenting. Daftar semua Cincin Peri yang tersebar di seluruh benua hampir tak ada habisnya. Seperti Jalan Hantu di wilayah Suzaku dan teman-temannya waktu itu; Cincin Peri adalah jalan pintas yang menuju ke tempat mana pun yang terletak di Benua Erin.

Anansi berjalan di samping Kuroro, menanyai pria itu tentang apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan selama lima belas tahun ini. Akhirnya, Kuroro sampai pada pertanyaan terakhir yang sudah mengganggu benaknya sejak pertama kali Anansi menawarkan untuk membantu mereka.

"Apa kau membantu kami karena permintaan Ishtar?"

Anansi menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

"Oh Dewa, tidak! Dia tak pernah meminta apapun dariku; seperti biasa. Justru akulah yang pertama bertanya tentangmu!"

Mereka terjatuh dalam keheningan yang mendalam saat melalui lintasan Alam Gaib. Peri-peri kecil cekikikan di sekitar mereka dengan gembira, mengomentari penampilan mereka yang aneh dan kejadian tak biasa di mana sekelompok manusia bepergian melalui Jalan Gaib.

"Ishtar dan aku membesarkanmu seperti pada anak sendiri," tanpa sadar Anansi berkata.

"Berperan sebagai suami-istri bersamanya demi kepuasan hatimu, aku tak akan menjadi bagian dari hal itu," kata Kuroro, dengan cara yang agak terlalu dingin.

"Masih perang dingin dengan dia?"

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tak lagi merasakan kebencian yang dulu ia rasakan terhadap ibu angkatnya. Tapi bukannya mengatakan hal itu pada Anansi, Kuroro memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri dan membiarkan pertanyaan Anansi tak terjawab.

Beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, Ging mempercepat langkahnya hingga dia berjalan di samping Kurapika.

"Anansi memberitahuku bahwa Kuroro memiliki masa kecil yang buruk."

"Begitulah," Kurapika bergumam setuju saat teringat masa lalu yang ditunjukkan Phoenix padanya.

"Dan kudengar kau punya masa lalu yang cukup pahit, dan penyebabnya tak lain adalah Kuroro."

"Kau benar," Kurapika menanggapi, walau suaranya datar dan tertahan.

"...Kau sudah melalui banyak hal, ya?" Ging tersenyum hangat padanya lalu menepuk rambut pirangnya. "Kau kuat."

Hati Kurapika rasanya membeku dan berhenti berdetak. Kata - kata itu, 'Kau kuat'; mengingatkannya pada sumpah yang ia ucapkan pada almarhum kakaknya bahwa dia akan menjadi kuat. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapannya jatuh ke punggung Kuroro; punggung yang kini sudah terbiasa dilihatnya.

_Apakah aku benar-benar kuat? _Dia bertanya-tanya, dan keraguan mulai muncul kembali. _Ataukah aku hanya kehilangan jalanku saja? _

* * *

><p>"Mata Merahmu akan ada di <em>mansion <em>di kota ini. Beritahu kami jika kalian memerlukan bantuan apapun itu, kami akan menunggu di sini," Anansi berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah kota yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Dengan begitu, Anansi dan Ging pun sama-sama menghilang. Una akan tinggal di dalam amannya hutan; bagi makhluk yang sangat luar biasa seperti Una, untuk bepergian di tempat manusia tinggal tak akan pernah aman. Lagipula, berada di antara ketidakmurnian terlalu lama dalam satu periode tidak sehat untuk Unicorn sepertinya.

"Sekarang apa?" Kurapika bertanya ketika mereka berjalan menuruni jalanan yang berangin menuju ke pintu gerbang kota.

"Satu-satu dulu, ayo kumpulkan informasi. Prosedur standar."

Kurapika merasakan mual di perutnya. Dia belum merencanakan akan menjarah tempat tinggal orang lain. Walau benda yang akan mereka curi memang haknya; atau begitulah yang dikatakan Kurapika, tetap saja tak akan sependapat dengan hati nuraninya. Mencuri itu perbuatan yang buruk, dan selamanya akan terus begitu bagi Kurapika.

Kegelisahannya tak luput dari pengamatan Kuroro yang memang biasanya jeli terhadap orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia melirik gadis itu.

"Kau akan terbiasa."

Kurapika merengut padanya. "Aku tak mau terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini."

"Sesuaikan dirimu," Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Jika yang Kurapika lakukan adalah tidak mau terlalu nyaman dengan pencurian, itu bukan masalah Kuroro. Dia tak akan memaksakan cita-citanya pada gadis itu; makanya Kurapika bersikap seperti biasa. Itu merupakan kesepakatan yang terbentuk dengan sendirinya tanpa diucapkan; kesepakatan yang tak jelas awal mulanya. Ada banyak hal di antara mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu alamiah hingga mereka tak mau bersusah payah untuk menelusurinya. 'Urus urusan masing-masing' adalah kesepakatan mereka yang paling awal.

Di saat yang bersamaan, keduanya tak pernah memikirkan atau mempertimbangkan akibat dari kesepakatan seperti itu; mereka saling menerima satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Jauh dari tempat di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika berada, lagi-lagi Ishtar sedang menatap cermin air ajaibnya, berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di belahan lain dunia.<p>

"Aku sangat terkejut kau akan bersedia membantu mereka," dia berkata dengan suaranya yang parau, "Kirin-sama."

Setelah konfrontasinya dengan Tamamo-no-Mae, kyuubi keemasan itu yang khususnya terobsesi pada Mata Merah Kurapika, ditaklukkan Kirin dan diperintahkan untuk mengembalikan Mata Merah yang lain kepada Kurapika. Itulah kenapa akhirnya Kurapika bisa mengumpulkan enam pasang Mata Merah di wilayah tersebut dalam waktu relatif singkat.

_Aku melakukan hal itu demi kebaikan negeriku, bukan untukmu maupun anakmu. Semua Mata Merah itu, merupakan pertanda buruk. Suatu tindakan yang baik dan bijak menyelamatkan negeriku dari pembawa bencana. _Kirin berbicara dengan anggun dan menggunakan dialek kuno, seperti biasanya.

"Pertanda buruk? Mungkin saja, mengingat hal tragis yang menimpa sukunya."

_Anakmu dan istrinya, mereka menempuh jalan yang berduri. Maafkan kelancanganku ini Lady, tapi bersediakah kau memberitahukan padaku cerita tentang mereka? Ini sangat membangkitkan rasa ingin tahuku. _Bayangan Kirin di cermin air milik Ishtar itu sedikit bergerak, seolah dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan adanya masalah itu tapi juga terlalu penasaran untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Ishtar hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukan itu untukmu, Kirin-ku Sayang. Aku tak mau memperlebar jurang yang ada di antara aku dan anak itu. Mengenai dia dan segala cerita tentangnya, kau harus bertanya sendiri padanya."

Kirin tidak tahu, bahwa jawaban yang sama pun diberikan pada Kurapika beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di saat yang bersamaan, seolah menunjukkan bahwa Kurapika mulai mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari, walau tanpa sadar gadis itu memperlihatkan 'keinginan'-nya untuk lebih mengenal orang yang dia sebut musuhnya.

* * *

><p>"Dan kalau begitu, maukah kau berbaik hati memberi kami tempat untuk menginap malam ini?" Anansi berusaha bertanya sesopan mungkin.<p>

Bangsawan pemilik _mansion _itu; yang namanya tidak terlalu penting untuk disebutkan di sini, menatapnya curiga, tapi meskipun begitu dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju pada rombongan itu. Lagipula, rombongan yang terdiri dari empat orang itu sepertinya memiliki banyak cerita menarik, dan cerita menarik membuat dirinya terhibur.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuanku yang baik. Semoga para Dewa tersenyum padamu." Anansi membungkuk pada bangsawan itu, namun di dalam hati mencibir karena dia tahu yang akan diterima bangsawan itu dari para Dewa adalah sebaliknya.

Kemudian tanpa melalui berbagai formalitas lainnya yang tidak penting, para tamu diantar ke kamar mereka. Karena Kuroro dan Kurapika menyatakan diri sebagai suami-istri; sesuatu yang sudah Kurapika katakan dengan suara keras bahwa dia merasa keberatan tapi sepertinya kalah karena Ging dan Anansi mendukung ide Kuroro atas alasan yang tidak berani ditanyakan Kurapika. Gadis itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan nakal di mata Ging dan Anansi; dua orang aneh itu.

Keseluruhan rencananya sangat sederhana sampai-sampai Kurapika hampir tak bisa percaya. Kuroro dan Kurapika berpura-pura menjadi bangsawan dan istrinya, yang tertimpa sial karena dirampok dalam perjalanan mereka, dan akhirnya ditemani Ging dan Anansi; wisatawan yang kebetulan lewat dan menawarkan diri untuk menolong. Anansi akan mengatasi masalah keamanan dengan caranya sendiri sementara Kuroro dan Kurapika pergi mengambil Mata Merah.

"Sekarang apa?" Kurapika bertanya dengan agak singkat karena dia masih kesal harus berpura-pura menjadi istri Kuroro. Benar-benar rencana yang memalukan!

Dia duduk merosot di sofa yang berada di kamar dengan wajah sedikit masam. Terlebih lagi, dia dipaksa mengenakan gaun! Gaun yang menakutkan, seperti yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya. Itu adalah gaun berkerah _halterneck_ yang terakhir kali dia pakai sewaktu menghadiri pesta bersama beberapa orang Genei Ryodan yang menyamar sebagai pengawal untuk mengambil Mata Merah. Ya, malam penuh takdir di mana sialnya saat itu tanpa sadar dia menjadi mabuk karena minuman keras.

Kuroro hanya mengabaikan protes Kurapika dan melangkah ke balkon _mansion _itu. Dia mengamati halaman belakang sekilas, dan akhirnya memutuskan akan lebih mudah untuk menerobos masuk dari dalam _mansion_.

"Kita akan bergerak begitu matahari terbenam. Bangsawan dan para pelayannya pasti sudah tertidur saat itu, tinggal pengawal saja. Aku yakin mereka akan cukup mudah ditangani," Kuroro mengumumkan rencananya.

Kurapika hanya mendengus kesal, memberitahu pria itu bahwa dia mendengar perkataannya dan tidak merasa keberatan.

Ketika senja tiba, Kuroro dan Kurapika menyelinap keluar dari kamar tidur mereka dan mampir ke kamar Anansi. Kuroro melihat ke dalam dan memberikan isyarat kilat pada kedua gurunya bahwa dia akan melaksanakan rencananya. Anansi hanya mengangguk.

Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan diam-diam dan secepat mungkin menyusuri koridor _mansion _yang berangin. Bukan karena _mansion _itu terlalu besar dan Kuroro tak bisa mengarahkan dirinya sendiri. Sekali melihat bagian luar _mansion _dan sekilas mengamati bagian dalam bangunan itu, secara kasar dia bisa menentukan tata ruangnya. Itu adalah kemampuannya yang sudah terasah selama bertahun-tahun berada di dunia pencurian.

Di belokan pertama koridor, Kuroro berhenti sebelum mereka sempat berbelok. Kuroro berbalik menghadap Kurapika dan memberinya sebuah botol parfum kecil. Kurapika menatapnya aneh.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan," ucap Kuroro sambil memberi isyarat ke arah belokan itu dengan sedikit menyentakkan kepalanya.

Kurapika merengut tidak senang. Sebenarnya, Kuroro baru saja mengajarinya bagaimana memanfaatkan 'pesona wanita'-nya untuk mendapatkan jalan dengan cara yang diinginkan gadis itu. Kurapika meringis mendengar kata-kata yang digunakan Kuroro; terdengar salah baginya. Meskipun begitu, atas desakan Kuroro, dia menyerah.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kurapika menguatkan dirinya; tepatnya harga diri yang ia miliki, untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berseragam menguap lebar saat kebosanan menguasai dirinya. Pekerjaan itu memiliki bayaran yang cukup bagus, hanya saja terlalu membosankan. Ketika dia menguap lagi untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya malam itu, suara benturan pelan menarik perhatiannya.<p>

_Akhirnya, sesuatu benar-benar terjadi! _Dia membatin penuh harap.

Ketika berbalik, dia melihat seorang tamu berambut pirang berjongkok di lantai, memegangi pergelangan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Si Penjaga menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei, Gadis. Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Dia bertanya sambil berusaha agar suaranya terdengar selembut mungkin.

"Oh? Maafkan aku. Pergelangan kakiku sakit," tamu pirang itu berkata dengan suara serak yang menggoda telinganya. Betapa manis suaranya!

Dia ikut berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat apa masalah gadis itu. Si Gadis Pirang memegangi pergelangan kakinya seolah rasanya menyakitkan, bergerak tak nyaman dalam posisinya, gaunnya yang memiliki belahan di bagian samping dan memanjang hingga ke pertengahan paha tersingkap dengan anggun memperlihatkan sebagian besar kakinya.

"Apa pergelangan kakimu keseleo, Gadis?" Si Penjaga tersenyum hangat, tapi matanya menjalar dari pergelangan kaki menuju ke paha gadis itu.

_Hoo boy_, ucapnya dalam hati, mulai ngiler melihat kakinya yang ramping, panjang dan seputih susu. _Kakinya panjang dan indah, sial. _Si Penjaga mengutuk dengan gembira begitu serigala di dalam dirinya mulai bangun. Yah, menjadi bujangan dalam jangka waktu yang paling lama di dalam hidupnya, tak heran penjaga baik itu sangat mengidamkan bisa bersentuhan dengan kulit wanita.

"Tuan?" Si Pirang bertanya dengan suara pelan dan _mengundang_.

"Hah? Oh, ah, ya?" Si Penjaga kembali memerhatikan dengan canggung.

Ketika dia berbalik untuk menghadap Kurapika lagi daripada hanya menatap kakinya dengan lapar, Si Pirang sudah memegangi botol parfum kecil di dekat wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Selamat tidur."

Dan sesuatu yang dingin disemprotkan ke wajah penjaga itu.

Dia pun tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan mengantuk.

Lalu mencium lantai dengan keras dengan seluruh wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika menghela napas berat sambil bergeser menjauh ketika Si Penjaga hampir jatuh menimpanya, maka dia pun jatuh mencium lantai dan tidak mengenai dirinya. Cara yang ia lakukan benar-benar siksaan bagi Kurapika. Dia merasa seolah harga dirinya hancur menjadi debu, dan tertiup angin.<p>

_Ini terlalu berlebihan,_ dengan pahit Kurapika mengomel di dalam hati sambil berdiri dan menepuk kakinya.

Suara tepuk tangan pelan membangunkan Kurapika dari renungannya yang penuh dendam. Saat berbalik, dia dihadapkan dengan Kuroro yang sangat puas dan begitu senang.

"Sungguh menakjubkan."

"Jika arti kata-katamu adalah pujian, aku tidak merasa dipuji sama sekali," katanya sinis sambil memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Kau tak mau ada pertumpahan darah, jadi kau harus melakukannya," Kuroro tersenyum lagi pada Kurapika, jelas merasa senang karena gadis itu benar-benar mendengarkan sarannya mengenai 'pesona wanita' dan melaksanakannya dengan baik.

Kurapika mendecakkan lidahnya kesal sebelum kembali memperhatikan penjaga yang sudah jatuh mendengkur di lantai, lalu pada botol di tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini apa?"

"Ramuan khusus dari Anansi. Hanya para Dewa yang tahu apa saja kandungannya, dan aku punya firasat sebaiknya kita tidak usah tahu bahan-bahan apa saja yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membuat ini," Kuroro mengangkat bahu sambil melewati penjaga itu dengan sikap tak peduli. "Dia bilang orang yang terkena semprotan ini akan melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia jatuh tertidur; yang berarti dia tak akan mengingat dirimu yang sudah mengelabuinya."

_Atau menunjukkan kakiku padanya, _dia menggeram marah di benaknya, namun memutuskan tak akan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, takutnya jika Kurapika melakukannya, Kuroro hanya akan menggoda dirinya tanpa henti. Pria itu benar-benar memanfaatkan dirinya, itulah yang membuatnya emosi.

Dan cara itu diulangi beberapa kali hingga Kurapika merasa seolah dia hampir hancur dalam rasa malu.

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku melakukan ini?" Dia berkata dengan berbisik cukup keras sambil berjongkok di lantai dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ucapannya terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Kuroro. Kuroro menatapnya dengan sedikit merasa kasihan. Sepertinya gadis itu terlalu serius memikirkan semua ini. Yah, dari didikan dan asuhan yang diterima Kuroro, pria itu sudah terbiasa melakukan cara apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya, namun gadis itu benar-benar terkejut harus menggunakan 'cara kotor' dalam mencapai tujuannya.

"Kurapika," Kuroro baru saja mulai bicara, ketika ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu menuju ke arah mereka.

Dengan cara yang agak terlalu kasar, Kuroro memegangi lengan Kurapika, mengangkatnya dengan paksaan hingga berdiri dan membuatnya lengah. Tanpa peringatan apapun sebelumnya yang seharusnya dia berikan pada gadis itu, Kuroro menangkap pinggang Kurapika dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya. Terkejut, Kurapika terkesiap namun Kuroro mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengunci bibir Kurapika dengan bibirnya.

Kurapika merasa pikirannya menjadi kusut dan tak bisa berpikir dengan lurus. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan terkulai lemas dalam pelukan pria itu. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol yang tadi ia pegang, terjatuh ke lantai yang berkarpet dengan suara dentingan pelan. Ketika lidah Kuroro tanpa sengaja berbenturan dengan lidahnya, dia merasa seolah suatu aliran listrik yang lemah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan merasakan sensasi aneh seperti kesetrum yang sangat mendalam di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Sensasi itu melumpuhkan indra Kurapika dan menjadikan dirinya seperti _jelly_, lemas seketika.

Kuroro tidak tahu apakah ini alam bawah sadarnya yang bertindak atau nalurinya sebagai lelaki, namun merasakan Kurapika takluk dalam pelukannya, dia merasa terdorong untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Kali ini, Kuroro sengaja menjilat bagian dalam langit-langit mulut Kurapika. Sayangnya tindakan ini menyadarkan gadis itu dari keadaannya yang semula seolah tak sadarkan diri.

Dia mulai melakukan perlawanan, berusaha melepaskan diri. Kuroro, dengan keteguhan yang sama, menahan gadis itu dengan memegangi tengkuknya dan menarik tubuh Kurapika ke arahnya. Kemudian mereka terlibat dalam permainan tarik-menarik yang bodoh. Kurapika, merasa putus asa, memegangi kedua sisi wajah Kuroro dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala pria itu. Sayang sikap itu bahkan membuat ciuman mereka terlihat lebih bergairah daripada sebelumnya.

Walau ciuman mereka terasa begitu lama, nyatanya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja sebelum akhirnya ada seseorang yang dengan lancangnya mengganggu mereka.

"Hei, kalian! Apa yang kalian la–"

Rupanya penjaga itu mengerti dia datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat ketika pandangannya jatuh kepada 'pasangan' itu. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan refleks membalikkan tubuhnya kembali memunggungi mereka.

"M-M-Maaf sudah mengganggu," ucapnya gugup dengan canggung. "Aku tidak tahu kalian berdua sedang sibuk," dia berbisik sambil berusaha kembali ke posnya.

Baru saja berjalan satu langkah, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan dia pun menyerah tak sadarkan diri. Dia tidak tahu yang menjadi penyebab dari pingsannya dia secara mendadak tak lain adalah Kuroro, yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menang mutlak dan sebelah tangan terangkat ke atas. Kuroro memukul bagian belakang lehernya dengan kekuatan yang cukup membuat penjaga itu pingsan tanpa harus membunuhnya.

Di belakangnya, Kurapika berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan napasnya begitu terengah-engah. Dia melemparkan tatapan jijik pada Kuroro, tapi anehnya mata gadis itu tidak berubah warna menjadi merah. Sebetulnya, matanya bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera berubah.

Tentu saja Kurapika tahu apa alasan Kuroro tiba-tiba menciumnya ketika dia mendengar suara penjaga itu saat mengganggu 'waktu pribadi' mereka. Namun meskipun begitu, tetap saja tidak membenarkan kenyataan bahwa dia merasa sangat dilecehkan secara tidak adil.

Dengan marah, Kurapika mengambil satu langkah lebar ke arah Kuroro, sebelah tangan gadis itu siap menyerang wajahnya tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Kuroro mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Seorang istri yang baik tidak memukul suaminya setelah berciuman, 'kan?" Kuroro tersenyum padanya.

"Mungkin tidak," Kurapika berkata sambil menggertakkan giginya, wajahnya kini sangat merah. "Tapi beritahu aku, Suamiku Sayang, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bisa melakukan itu seenaknya demi kesenanganmu sendiri?"

"Bukankah hal yang biasa bagi suami istri untuk menyibukkan diri bersama dalam ciuman yang penuh gairah?" Dia menggodanya lagi.

Ketika Kuroro menyebutkan 'ciuman yang penuh gairah', wajah Kurapika langsung menjadi semerah lobster.

"Mungkin itu masalahnya," desisnya marah dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroro hingga hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung pria itu. Matanya berkobar amarah saat terbelalak ke dalamnya mata Kuroro yang gelap. "Tapi ingat, Kuroro Lucifer, aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa kau manfaatkan untuk itu dan pada kenyataannya aku BUKAN, dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, menjadi istrimu."

Kuroro menyeringai pada Kurapika dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan hingga keningnya menyentuh kening Kurapika. Gadis itu tersentak saat dia melakukannya.

"Yah, kau bisa menganggapnya latihan bagi masa depanmu sebagai seorang istri," kata Kuroro dengan suara yang rendah, dan menggoda.

Suara pria itu membuat Kurapika gemetar, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. Menurut Kurapika sebenarnya suara Kuroro begitu enak terdengar di telinganya. Kesampingkan itu, hanya membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang istri saja ternyata sulit.

"Tapi itu ciuman pertamaku!" Protes Kurapika dengan suara berdesis sambil mendorong Kuroro kasar.

"Oh?" Kedua alis matanya melengkung, matanya bersinar nakal. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

Kurapika merengut marah pada Kuroro, yang sedang membungkuk mengambil botol yang jatuh ke lantai. Dia melangkah ke penjaga yang pingsan itu, menyemprot wajahnya dengan ramuan, untuk memastikan agar dia lupa pernah melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika dalam 'waktu pribadi' mereka. Setelah selesai, Kuroro berdiri dan memasukkan botol itu ke dalam saku, melihat bahwa mereka sudah begitu dekat dengan ruang harta. Dia melirik Kurapika sekilas, tapi gadis itu membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Kurapika tetap berdiri di tempatnya, tapi saat Kuroro meraih bagian samping tubuhnya begitu cepat dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu ramping gadis itu, dia pun langsung membeku.

"Ayolah, kita harus menjadi suami istri. Lakukan saja," Kuroro berbisik padanya dengan suara yang mesra, sangat menghayati perannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku," desis Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro membalas dengan senyuman kekanak-kanakan yang jarang ia perlihatkan. "Apakah akan ada bedanya kalau kuberi tahu kau bahwa itu juga ciuman pertamaku?"

Semua tata krama dan sikap tenangnya terlupakan, Kurapika terperangah begitu saja ke wajah Kuroro.

"Kau bohong," ucapnya datar dengan suara yang terdengar seolah tak percaya.

"Tidak," jawab Kuroro dengan suara yang disenandungkan. "Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku pernah memegang seseorang seperti ini."

Seolah menekankan maksudnya, dia meremas pegangannya di bahu Kurapika. Sikap tubuh ini membangkitkan kembali sensasi aneh seperti kesemutan di sepanjang tulang punggungnya lagi dan membuat rona kemerahan di pipinya menjadi semakin merah.

"Sepertinya tidak begitu..." Kurapika bergumam.

"Yah, bisa kita lanjutkan?" Kuroro berkata sambil mendorongnya ke depan dengan lengannya yang kuat.

Kurapika baru saja akan menanggapi lagi ketika putaran pelan kamera pengawas yang menyoroti koridor menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV itu?" Tanya Kurapika ragu.

"Oh, Anansi sudah mengurusnya," Kuroro hanya menjawab dengan percaya diri.

* * *

><p>Ging menatap temannya dengan matanya yang besar dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia sedang berbaring tengkurap, memandang jeli kepada temannya dalam saat-saat di mana dia jarang menunjukkan warisannya yang aneh.<p>

Anansi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya, dan ENAM lengannya terulur membuatnya terlihat seperti patung Dewa Hindu dengan tangan lebih dari satu. Semua jari di seluruh tangannya terbuka, tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun aktivitas aneh guna mengerahkan tenaganya yang sedang dia upayakan saat ini.

"Apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ging.

"Menyabotase kamera pengawas. Semua kamera tak akan merekam apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kuroro dan gadis itu," Anansi menyeringai.

"Hmm... Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk anak itu 'kan?" Ging bertanya lagi sambil berguling di tempat tidur dengan malas.

"Yah, dia anakku," Anansi tertawa pelan. "Dan akan selalu menjadi anakku dalam hal apapun."

"Kau dan Ishtar," Ging menghela napas."Kalian berdua seperti orang tua adopsi. Aku terkejut dia tidak menjadi anak manja."

"Dan itulah kenapa dia istimewa."

Ging memicingkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala karena begitu terheran-heran.

"Orang tua adopsi, baiklah."

* * *

><p>"Katakan lagi, apa tujuanku melakukan semua perbuatan yang memalukan itu jika akhirnya kita akan masuk secara paksa?" Kurapika bertanya dengan jengkel sambil merobohkan penjaga lainnya, gaunnya berkibas dan berkibar di sekelilingnya seperti tarian warna merah yang tampak samar. <em>Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin menjahiliku, <em>pikirnya.

"Untuk menghindari konfrontasi apapun yang tidak perlu sebelum kita sampai di tempat utama," jawab Kuroro singkat sambil membunuh seorang penjaga lain.

Mereka menggunakan cara berbeda untuk menghadapi lawan, tapi keduanya memiliki efisiensi yang hampir sama. Hampir, karena cara yang dilakukan Kuroro benar-benar bagus dan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum Anansi pergi, Ging datang ke Ryuuseigai mencari reruntuhan."

Kuroro mendobrak pintu besar yang menuju ke tempat penyimpanan harta dengan mudahnya, memperlihatkan semua harta itu untuk mereka sendiri.

_Ah, ya. Gon pernah menyebutkan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang Hunter dalam bidang arkeologi. _Kurapika mencatat.

"Mungkin Ging menarik perhatian Anansi karena keunikannya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi mereka cepat berteman satu sama lain dan langsung terlihat seperti teman yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Saat Ging memutuskan untuk pergi, melakukan lebih banyak penelitian di berbagai reruntuhan di seluruh dunia, Anansi langsung memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya."

"Meninggalkanmu dan Ishtar," dengan ragu Kurapika menambahkan.

Kuroro mengangguk. Dia melintas ke ruang harta, mengabaikan benda-benda berharga lainnya dan langsung ke Mata Merah yang tersimpan rapi di antara harta-harta lainnya.

"Anansi selalu menjadi orang yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kadang dia pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama untuk bepergian. Jadi tak ada bedanya," Kuroro mengangkat bahu, seolah tak peduli sedikit pun mengenai hal itu.

Di balik sikap tenangnya, di dalam hatinya banyak yang harus Kuroro pikirkan. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana dia bisa tertawa secara terang-terangan dan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan kepada Kurapika ketika mereka melakukan percobaan mengenai Nen, Kuroro heran kenapa dia bisa langsung merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Kurapika di sekitarnya. Gadis itu merasa marah kepadanya, gadis itu membencinya, tapi anehnya kenapa Kuroro merasa senang dengan keberadaannya? Kuroro tak pernah bersikap begitu di depan Genei Ryodan.

Kurapika yang pertama kali pernah mendengar tentang masa kecil pria itu, dan dia sama sekali tak bermaksud memberitahunya.

Suara keras para penjaga menyadarkan Kuroro dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat, Kuroro mengambil Mata Merah dan memberitahu Kurapika untuk pergi ke sebuah jendela berukuran besar. Kurapika punya firasat buruk saat Kuroro membuka jendela tersebut.

"Lompat."

Ketakutan Kurapika menjadi kenyataan ketika kata itu keluar dari bibir Kuroro.

"Tidak mau! Aku sedang memakai gaun yang mengerikan ini!"

"Kau bisa bertarung sambil memakainya, apa bedanya dengan melompat dari ketinggian segini?"

"Tapi–"

Suara-suara lantang bisa terdengar dari ujung koridor. Tak ingin lagi membuang waktu mereka yang berharga, Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengatasi hal ini dengan caranya. Tanpa peringatan apapun sebelumnya, dia meletakkan Mata Merah dalam perlindungan Kurapika, mengangkat tubuh Si Gadis Kuruta yang sangat ringan dan menggendongnya secara _bridal style_. Kurapika hanya sempat menjerit dengan suara melengking dan memegangi roknya dengan sebelah tangan ketika Kuroro melompat dari jendela yang terbuka. Itu yang bisa dia lakukan agar rok itu tetap di tempatnya hingga tidak memperlihatkan seluruh kaki dan baju dalamnya.

Segera setelah kaki Kuroro menyentuh tanah yang kokoh, mereka bisa mendengar suara ringkikan kuda. Langsung saja Una menampakkan sosoknya yang anggun; seluruh tubuhnya berkilau dan bersinar di gelapnya malam. Dia berderap ke arah mereka, tidak berhenti bahkan ketika Kuroro melompat untuk menungganginya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kuroro dan Kurapika bahwa dia mampu berlari secepat itu sebelumnya, Una membawa mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

Sayangnya, ada beberapa orang Pengguna Nen yang berusaha menyusul mereka. Kurapika–lah yang pertama menyadari hal itu.

"Di belakang–"

"Jangan bicara, atau kau akan menggigit lidahmu," dengan tegas Kuroro memberitahukan padanya, matanya tertuju ke depan.

_Aku memasang pembatas. Tahan napas kalian! _Una berkata sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam hutan.

Dari sudut pandang orang-orang yang mengejar mereka, para pencuri itu tiba menghilang, lenyap seolah mereka bukan bagian dari dunia ini. Dua tamu lain yang juga ikut bersama mereka pun menghilang tanpa jejak, seolah sejak awal mereka tidak pernah datang ke _mansion_ itu. Di kemudian hari peristiwa ini menjadi legenda di daerah itu; bahwa seorang putri dan pangeran muncul ke dunia nyata dari cerita dongeng dan mereka pulang kembali ke dunianya dengan menunggangi Unicorn.

* * *

><p>Anansi tertawa terbahak-bahak.<p>

"Benar-benar hebat! _Hoo boy_, aku tak pernah menyaksikan pencurian yang begitu menghibur sebelumnya!"

"Benarkah?" Tanpa sadar Kuroro bertanya sambil menepuk seluruh tubuhnya setelah turun dari punggung Una. Setelah menunggangi kuda dengan begitu liar melintasi hutan, debu dan dedaunan kering menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ging menghampiri Kurapika dan memberikan ransel miliknya dan milik Kuroro yang mereka titipkan kepada kedua pria itu selama berada di _mansion_. Sekilas dia memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan sedih terlihat di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bertarung dengan suara hatinya mengenai suatu masalah, maka Kurapika menunggu hingga Ging terlihat siap mengatakan pikiran apapun yang ada di benaknya.

"Kurapika, kalau kau bertemu Gon–"

"Aku akan bilang padanya bahwa ayahnya ternyata memang sakit," Kurapika berkata dengan pasti.

Sesaat Ging terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Kurapika yang sengit, tapi kemudian dengan cepat dia kembali pada sikapnya yang tenang dan memberi Kurapika senyumnya yang ramah.

"Lakukan itu untukku."

Dan mereka pun berpisah. Namun, perpisahan itu hanya terjadi setelah Anansi berhasil mencium pipi Kuroro, yang membuat sekujur tubuh pria itu merinding.

* * *

><p>Kuroro dan Kurapika baru saja sampai di hotel yang berada di kota tetangga ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroro berdering. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya tapi kedua alis matanya melengkung saat melihat nama pengirim pesan, dan alis matanya semakin naik begitu dia selesai membaca seluruh pesan itu.<p>

Perlahan, dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menoleh pada Kurapika.

"Aku baru saja menerima pesan yang sangat menarik."

"Pesan apa?" Tanya Kurapika dengan tidak begitu fokus sambil menghapus sebagian besar riasan wajahnya dengan kasar; lagipula dia tak pernah suka memakainya. Jujur saja, dia tidak begitu tertarik.

"Seorang kenalan lamaku bermaksud memamerkan hartanya yang paling berharga, Mata Merah."

Kurapika langsung mengangkat wajahnya penuh perhatian mendengar benda yang sebenarnya adalah harta miliknya dan bukan milik orang lain.

"Dan dia mengundangku, asalkan aku mengajak teman wanita."

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang Abelard Constantine?"

"Tidak."

Kuroro memberinya seulas senyum licik. "Dia adalah Duke Cenabum, seorang _Casanova, _pria mata keranjang yang cukup terkenal."

Otot di pipi Kurapika berkedut tanpa sengaja mendengar sebutan 'pria mata keranjang'. Dia tahu Kuroro mungkin sudah menyusun rencana dengan memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita; dan biasanya bukan hal yang bagus. Kurapika hanya berharap Kuroro tidak akan memintanya berjalan sambil memperlihatkan lagi kakinya yang telanjang. Lebih baik dia bunuh diri saja daripada harus melakukannya lagi.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke pesta, tentu saja," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang datar, seolah itu bukan hal paling jelas di muka bumi ini.

"Pesta lagi?" Ucap Kurapika dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Ya. Kurasa kita perlu membeli gaun lain untukmu. Yang terakhir kau pakai sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi," katanya sambil mengamati gaun compang-camping yang masih dipakai gadis itu. Semua sobekan di gaun itu akibat menunggangi kuda melintasi hutan.

"Tidakkah kau sedikit royal menggunakan uangmu?" Kurapika memicingkan matanya dengan tidak senang. _Dan beberapa di antaranya bukan keperluanmu. Menggunakan uang untuk hal yang tidak perlu benar-benar bukan kebiasaanku. _

"Aku merasa ini cukup menarik," Kuroro terkekeh.

"Apa, membeli gaun?"

"Mendandanimu," koreksinya.

Wajah Kurapika sedikit memerah. "Aku bukan bonekamu!"

"Sebenarnya, aku membantu memperbaiki selera _fashion_-mu." Kuroro berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Dan membantumu lebih seperti perempuan. Semacam itulah."

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Kurapika dengan nada sinis yang sangat kental. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku tak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Bagiku memang begitulah kelihatannya," Kuroro berkata sambil terkekeh, dan kemudian mereka berdebat tentang hal-hal sepele semacam itu. Pada akhirnya, mereka diam dengan menghadiri pesta.

"Setidaknya," Kuroro akhirnya berkata, mulai lelah dengan perdebatan mereka yang tak berujung namun tak jelas ke mana arahnya. "Kau tak usah cemas akan dilecehkan oleh Abelard Constantine ini."

"Itu tidak meyakinkanku," Kurapika merengut pada pria itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meyakinkanmu?"

"Kenapa kau perlu meyakinkanku?" Tanya Kurapika kesal.

"Karena sepertinya kau sangat khawatir dengan kemungkinan itu," Kuroro berkata, seolah memang jelas begitu adanya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau peduli?" Kurapika, masih tak mau menerima perhatian Kuroro yang tulus, membentaknya.

"Perlukah kau bertanya?" Kuroro balik bertanya.

Kurapika hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Wahh akhirnya selesai x'D sampai ga tidur siang di hari Minggu, sampai tangan pegal n jariku kayak kesetrum...

Terima kasih secara khusus kuucapkan untuk **Sends **dan **Natsu Hiru Chan, **karena bantuan dan dukungan merekalah chapter ini bisa publish!

Ok langsung ke balasan review chapter kemarin :

**Mikyo :**

Hohoho nanti terjawab di sekuel berikutnya xD

**Sends :**

Iyaa... Ini kilat khusus T,T

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Seiryuu emang lucu, tapi di chapter depan juga bakal ada seseorang yang ikut menyemarakkan suasana xD

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Waktu itu Kurapika nolong Kuroro dari tepi danau jadi ga masuk ke air...

Tentang Ging sama Anansi udah terjawab kan... Hehe

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Anansi itu OC kok... _But sounds real, right?_ ^^

Ayo Kujo juga update lagi n aku juga minta hadiah ultah Dx

**mayuyu :**

Kuharap update ini udah cukup cepat, hehe

**Shina Kurta :**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya xD

Oke, jangan lewatkan chapter berikutnya!

Kita kenalan dengan seseorang x3

Review please... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>KUROPIKA FOREVER<strong>


	23. Scarlet Tears

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

AR, FemKura, Indonesian version.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23 : SCARLET TEARS<strong>

* * *

><p>Dekorasi yang mencolok dan lampu yang berkedip memenuhi seluruh <em>mansion<em>, merupakan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Kurapika. Dia mulai pusing karena semua kilatan cahaya dan warna-warna cerah itu. Suara berisik para tamu–semua perbincangan resmi dan tawa cekikikan itu–membuatnya gila. Itulah sebabnya dia sangat tidak menyukai pertemuan resmi seperti ini.

"Aku terkejut kau masih tidak terbiasa dengan ini," kata Kuroro sambil mengarahkan dirinya dengan mudah di antara kerumunan para tamu.

Kurapika mengikuti dekat di belakangnya, dia terlihat bersungut-sungut dan tidak senang. Kali ini, Kuroro bersikeras–mendesaknya–untuk mengenakan _tube dress. _Kuroro beralasan bahwa dia harus mencoba gaun dalam berbagai model; walau dia tak mengerti kenapa, dari semua model baju yang ada, dia harus memakai _tube dress. _Gaun itu menampakkan bahunya yang putih dan kurus dan Kurapika merasa telanjang dan tidak aman mengenakannya.

Akibatnya, Kurapika pun jadi sedikit membungkuk karena kurang percaya diri. Seringkali Kuroro harus mengingatkan gadis itu agar tidak membungkuk karena terlihat jelek, tapi terus saja diulangi. Saat akhirnya Kuroro sudah jengkel, pria itu menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan kecenderungan itu.

Dengan cepat Kuroro melangkah ke belakang Kurapika–yang perhatiannya teralihkan karena gaun yang dipakainya sehingga tidak memperhatikan Kuroro sudah berdiri di belakang–dan menarik bahunya hingga seluruh punggung gadis itu menyentuh dada Kuroro. Kurapika membeku karena sentuhan ini.

"Sekarang kau pertahankan postur ini," Kuroro berbisik di telinga Kurapika, dan memberinya sensasi yang terasa aneh lagi.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kuroro mengambil posisi di samping Kurapika dan menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang gadis itu. Posturnya pun menjadi lebih tegak dan melengkung.

"Hingga kau bisa mengingat postur ini seperti kebiasaanmu, aku akan terus begini," Kuroro berkata, atau lebih tepatnya, mengancamnya.

Oh, Kuroro tahu Kurapika tidak menyukai kontak kulit apapun dengannya; pelanggaran privasi, begitulah dia menyebutnya. Kurapika menoleh, merengut padanya, tapi Kuroro mengabaikannya dan mulai menggiring gadis itu dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Kurapika ke depan. Kurapika pun patuh dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Kuroro, membuat mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang mesra–yang sayangnya Kurapika dengar dari pasangan yang memperhatikan mereka.

Kuroro dan Kurapika mengamati aula dalam diam, bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk menyapa tamu-tamu lain yang tidak mereka kenal. Kuroro sudah memberitahunya untuk mencari seorang 'pria botak dengan kumis tebal seperti sikat', mengingat penampilan pria itu tidak berubah walau setelah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia mengunjungi Sang Duke.

"Kapanpun _kami_ sedang tak ada kegiatan, biasanya aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku sebagai peneliti. Dia punya investasi barang-barang langka yang luar biasa dan semacamnya. Semua yang eksotis dan langka menarik perhatiannya," Kuroro berbaik hati menjelaskan, walau Kurapika tidak bertanya.

_Tak heran dia tahu banyak tentang hal-hal semacam itu–harta karun dan semacamnya...Dia seorang peneliti di bidang itu_, pikir Kurapika sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sesosok bayangan bergerak dengan luwes dan cepat di antara kerumunan, jelas sekali dia menuju ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kuroro memperhatikan kedatangan bayangan itu, tapi tak sedikitpun ia bersiaga. Kuroro tahu siapa itu.

"Dan tentu saja ada peneliti yang lainnya juga," Kuroro berkata dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Lucifer!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar muda menyapa pria itu saat bayangan tersebut berhenti di hadapannya, menampakkan seorang pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut hitam yang terurai panjang bagai tirai sutra sedikit melewati bahunya. Wajahnya tirus dan panjang, dengan tulang pipi menonjol dan kulit pucat seperti mayat seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir di balik kulit porselennya itu. Matanya adalah yang paling mencolok dari keseluruhan wajahnya; berwarna abu-abu yang dingin, terlihat seperti warna biru yang sangat pucat, dengan permukaan seperti kaca yang memberikan kehidupan pada sepasang masa yang seharusnya tampak seperti mata orang yang sudah mati itu.

"Hei, aku tak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini! Dan lagi, mungkin seharusnya aku bisa menduganya," ucap pria terhormat itu ceria dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar.

Kali ini, tidak seperti waktu itu dengan Anansi, Kuroro membiarkan pria itu memeluknya seperti saudara sendiri. Kurapika menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Jika Kuroro mengijinkan hal kekeluargaan seperti itu, artinya pria tersebut orang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Kemungkinan besar lebih dekat dari hubungannya dengan para anggota Genei Ryodan; tetapi jika memang begitu, kenapa dia tak pernah muncul sebelumnya?

"Dia salah seorang dari peneliti yang kau bilang tadi?" Kurapika bertanya, walau dia tahu apa jawabannya bahkan sebelum dia bertanya.

"Ya," Kuroro menjawab. Lalu dia berbalik untuk memperkenalkan teman lamanya. "Lucian Virgiliu, Count Wallachia. Sudah lama ya."

Kurapika memicingkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroro Lucifer, dari semua manusia yang ada di dunia ini, berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan atas? Baiklah, jadi sekarang seorang Count. Sebelumnya Lady Ryuusei-gai (yang setara dengan seorang Ratu, mungkin?), lalu Sang Duke. Nanti siapa lagi? Seorang Kaisar, mungkin?

"Oh, lupakan semua formalitas itu, Teman," Count muda itu mengibaskan tangannya. Ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Kurapika, seringai lebar terlihat di wajah pucatnya. "Dan ini pasti teman wanitamu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kuroro enteng sambil mengambil segelas anggur yang ditawarkan pelayan yang kebetulan melewatinya.

Kuroro sengaja tidak menawari Kurapika; dia tahu gadis itu tidak tahan pada anggur atau minuman beralkohol lainnya. Dia sudah punya cukup pengalaman untuk tidak kembali mengambil resiko membuat Kurapika mabuk. Kurapika, di saat yang sama, tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan dia senang pria itu menyelamatkannya dari formalitas yang melelahkan.

"Dan dia akan berperan sebagai siapa?"

"Istriku," jawabnya datar hingga Kurapika mendadak tersedak karena alasan yang tak jelas.

"Hoo..." dia bersiul santai sambil menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan kagum. Itu adalah sikap tubuh Kuroro yang dibenci Kurapika; membuatnya merasa begitu percaya diri. "Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan mengambil seorang wanita untuk menjadi _soţie_-mu ('istri' dalam bahasa Rumania). Lucifer Sang Serigala Penyendiri, hah?"

Kurapika sedikit berkedut saat ia menyebutkan tentang 'sang serigala penyendiri'. Terdengar begitu salah di telinganya; ada kesan mesum di situ. Lucian memperhatikan sikap tubuh yang hampir tak kentara ini dan menafsirkannya sedikit keluar dari jalur.

"Sebenarnya, _fata_ ('gadis' dalam bahasa Rumania), seharusnya aku memanggilnya Kuroro, benar 'kan? Tapi aku memilih untuk memanggilnya Lucifer. Tahukah kau apa alasannya?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan segera datang.

"Karena dengan begitu nama kami berdua akan terdengar mirip. Lucian, Lucifer. Pasangan Lu-Lu!"

Tanpa sadar mulut Kurapika menganga beberapa senti. Apakah Lucian bermaksud menciptakan pelesetan dengan kata 'lulu'?

"Cukup sudah dengan lelucon konyol itu, Lucian. Itu tidak lucu," kata Kuroro datar.

"Aw, kau tidak asyik!"

"Rupanya kau masih harus menunggu lebih lama untuk tumbuh dewasa, berlawanan dengan umurmu yang sebenarnya."

"Pfft. Jangan mulai memberitahu dunia tentang umurku yang sebenarnya, oke? Ternyata kau kasar juga," Lucian memicingkan matanya, berpura-pura merasa tidak senang; tak ada sakit hati atau apapun. "Jadi apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Aku tak melihat rombonganmu di manapun juga di sekitar sini."

"Bukan urusanmu untuk mengetahui hal itu."

"Pelit sekali," Lucian mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Urusan biasa. Bepergian keliling dunia mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Berburu harta karun sudah pasti menyenangkan," dia berkata sambil tertawa pelan.

_Jika dia seorang Hunter, dia akan menjadi Treasure Hunter_, ucap Kurapika dalam hati. _Tak heran dia tak pernah muncul sebelumnya; dia terlalu sibuk mencari harta karun dengan berkeliling dunia._

"Oh, dan Kurapika?"

Kuroro menoleh memandang Kurapika, dan gadis itu mendongak menatap Kuroro tepat di matanya. Belakangan ini sikap seperti itu tidak lagi menimbulkan kecanggungan di antara mereka; seolah telah menjadi kebiasaan seperti halnya dengan bernapas. Sebelumnya, sangat sulit bagi Kurapika untuk menatap Kuroro di matanya bahkan tanpa perasaan marah sekalipun.

"Kau menjauhlah darinya," ucapnya datar.

"Hah?" Kurapika berkedip. Ucapan Kuroro tadi tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, mengatakan hal seperti itu secara terang-terangan mengenai teman dekatnya—jika Lucian dianggap sebagai salah satunya.

"Kau kejam sekali, Lucifer. Kau berbicara buruk tentangku tepat di hadapanku," Lucian berkata, berpura-pura merasa terluka. "Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan meminum darah istrimu."

Wajah Kurapika menjadi pucat pasi dan begitu jelas terlihat sehingga Kuroro pun tertawa.

"Dia seorang vampir," Kuroro memberitahunya.

_Ah, pantas warna matanya terlihat begitu tidak hidup. Walaupun raut wajah cerianya menambah aura kehidupan di dalam matanya, _pikir Kurapika.

"Yah, tentu akan sangat bijaksana jika kau pun mejauh darinya," Kuroro berkata sambil menyesap anggurnya dengan senyum geli terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku yakin darahnya akan terasa sangat buruk."

Kurapika tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa dipuji atau tersinggung. Namun, Lucian melengkungkan kedua alis matanya, dia merasa tertarik.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu bisa berpendapat

seperti itu?" Dia bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Dia berbagi darahku," kata Kuroro singkat, tapi rupanya cukup jelas bagi vampir itu.

"Itu menjelaskan pendapatmu barusan," ucapnya masam. "Sayang sekali. Tidak, itu benar-benar sangat disayangkan; sungguh mubazir."

Melihat Kurapika tak mengerti percakapan kedua pria tersebut, Lucian berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan padanya.

"_Draga _('sayang' dalam bahasa Rumania), temanmu ini punya darah yang rasanya seperti racun bagiku. Sangat buruk sebenarnya, karena darahnya tercampur dengan sesuatu yang jahat."

"Darah Ishtar," Kuroro bergumam pada gadis itu. "Vampir hanya meminum darah manusia dan binatang. Makhluk-makhluk lainnya, terutama yang berbahaya seperti mereka, seringkali akan lebih beracun bagi sesamanya."

"Oh begitu," Kurapika bergumam dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut karena gugup. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang atau bingung dengan informasi itu.

_Kalian berdua adalah manusia yang nyaris tidak murni,_ suara Seiryuu kembali bergema di kepalanya, dan membuatnya gelisah karena hal itu mengingatkannya akan darahnya yang aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu apa yang akan dipamerkan Si Tua Abelard itu malam ini?" Tanya Lucian dengan gembira.

"Sepasang Mata Merah," jawab Kuroro datar.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tahu," Lucian menepuk bahu Kuroro. "Dan lagi, aku yakin harta milikku melebihi kelangkaan dan keindahan hartanya."

"Oh?" Kuroro menaikkan salah satu alis matanya heran. "Dan harta apakah itu yang 'melebihi kelangkaan dan keindahan Mata Merah'?"

Lucian menyeringai lebar seperti kucing Cheshire.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu. Ikut aku."

Lucian baru saja berbalik dan akan melangkah ke kamar yang disiapkan untuknya ketika Kuroro menghentikannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Lucian. Untuk saat ini kami punya urusan penting dengan Duke."

Jika dia seekor anak anjing, kedua telinganya akan terkulai di kepalanya, mengeluarkan suara merengek dan kecewa.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kuroro, mengabaikan lelucon Lucian.

"Tidak tahu. Pasti dia ada di antara kerumunan, menghibur para tamu," jawabnya sambil cemberut.

Kuroro memberinya seulas senyum tipis, merasa geli melihat Lucian. Dia berjalan melewati vampir itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan dua kali, seolah berusaha meyakinkannya. Kuroro lalu memberikan gelas anggurnya yang sudah setengah kosong.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti."

Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan seperti saudara hingga Kurapika hampir terpeleset karena terkejut. Kuroro menatapnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, yang hanya ditanggapi Kurapika dengan tatapan tajam untuk mengisyaratkan pada pria itu 'urus urusanmu sendiri.' Wajah Lucian pun berbinar dan dia tersenyum senang pada Kuroro, walau pria itu sudah melangkah pergi bersama Kurapika yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Saudaraku," Dia berseru dari tempatnya berada.

Kali ini, Kuroro-lah yang hampir terpeleset. Beberapa orang di sana menatapnya bingung, yang diabaikan Kuroro tanpa kesulitan, namun entah kenapa raut wajah geli dari Kurapika berdampak lebih besar daripada semua tatapan itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, Saudaraku," Kurapika menirukan Lucian dengan sangat gembira.

Kuroro memberinya tatapan yang mengancam, namun diabaikan gadis itu dan terus berlanjut hingga ia perlu menahan tawanya. Satu hal yang pasti, Kurapika menyukai selera humor Lucian yang bagus.

* * *

><p>"Lucifer, anakku tersayang! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seorang pria tambun, ceria, menyambut mereka dengan kedua lengan gemuknya yang terbuka lebar dalam pelukan selamat datang segera setelah dirinya melihat Kuroro.<p>

"Sangat baik, Duke. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak mungkin lebih baik," dia berkata sambil tertawa dengan gembira. Bagi Kurapika, dia adalah contoh sempurna seorang pria tua yang bahagia. "Oh, lihat siapa ini. Teman wanitamu, bukan?"

Dia membungkukkan badannya pada Kurapika dengan sopan dan meraih tangannya untuk mencium punggung tangan gadis itu sekilas. Kurapika berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk tidak tersentak saat bibir Sang Duke menyentuh kulitnya.

_Dia seorang Casanova yang terkenal, _kata-kata Kuroro pun bergema di kepalanya, membuat Kurapika panas dingin...mengetahui bahwa Sang Duke memang berusaha main mata dengannya.

"Istriku," Kuroro meralat.

"Ah..." Sang Duke bergegas melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan memberinya seulas senyum permohonan maaf sambil berdehem. "Begitu..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Duke Cenebum yang terhormat?" Kurapika membungkuk hormat padanya, berusaha untuk bersikap sopan. Dia tak memperhatikan perubahan sikap pria tua itu yang hampir tak kentara saat Kuroro menyebutkan 'istriku'.

"Ohoho, wanita muda yang cukup mempesona, bukan?" Sang Duke tertawa. "Berapa umurmu, _Mademoiselle_? ('Nona' dalam bahasa Perancis)"

Kurapika terpaku dan menoleh pada Kuroro, diam-diam bertanya padanya. Haruskah dia memberitahukan umurnya yang sebenarnya? Kuroro hanya menatap kosong padanya, sungguh tidak membantu sama sekali. Kurapika berusaha untuk tidak merengut pada pria itu, karena tidak pantas bagi seorang istri untuk merengut pada suaminya.

"Em...Tujuh belas?" Kurapika mengaku sembari merasa gugup.

"Tujuh belas?" Sang Duke mengulang, syukurlah atas kuasa Tuhan dia tidak sampai berseru mengatakannya.

"Lucifer! Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi _épouse-_mu! ('istri' atau 'pasangan' dalam bahasa Perancis)" Protes Sang Duke, bingung dengan keputusan Kuroro yang sepertinya tak pantas, menjadikan gadis semuda itu sebagai istrinya.

Kurapika bingung dan tersipu, tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa. Kuroro hanya tersenyum dengan begitu menawan kepada majikannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia sudah cukup umur."

"Tapi–"

"Duke, walau bagaimana pun kau menentangnya, itu tak akan merubah apapun. Dia sudah menjadi istriku." Terdengar kesan penutup pada suaranya, menunjukkan bahwa dia tak mau lagi menerima perdebatan apapun mengenai masalah itu.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar..." Sang Duke menghela napas. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi, Lucifer, harta seperti apa yang kau bawa?"

"Hmm... " Kuroro memasang sikap tubuh yang biasa dia tunjukkan saat sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan istriku ini? Dia harta yang cukup langka, bukan?"

Kuroro hanya setengah bercanda di sini. Sebenarnya, Kurapika memang merupakan suatu harta; yaitu keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang masih hidup. Tentu dia tak akan membocorkannya pada Duke, namun tetap saja dia memang menganggap Kurapika sebagai harta atau semacamnya.

Sang Duke, tak tahu akan hal itu, langsung tertawa. Sementara Kurapika merasa seperti ingin muntah.

"Aku tak pernah mengenalmu sebagai orang yang romantis seperti itu," Dia berkomentar.

"Kudengar orang berubah setelah mereka menikah," Kuroro merendah.

Oh, sekarang Kurapika benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Wah, wah. Istrimu sungguh berpengaruh besar bagimu, aku mengerti."

Kini Sang Duke memandang Kurapika dengan penghargaan dan rasa hormat. Kurapika bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di bawah pengamatannya. Dia tak pernah suka diamati dengan begitu dekat dan intens. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, dia pun ingin menampar 'suami'-nya yang pandai berkata manis itu.

"Begini, Duke," Kuroro mendekati pria itu dan berbicara dengan suara pelan saat Kuroro memutuskan sekaranglah saatnya untuk bicara bisnis. "Hartaku ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka, dan terlintas dalam benakku untuk menukarnya dengan harta milikmu."

"Menukarnya? Wah, wah, itu patut diperhatikan, mengingat pendapat itu datang dari dirimu," Duke tua itu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya yang tebal, dan mengisyaratkan Kuroro dan Kurapika untuk ikut ke tempatnya.

Dia meminta mereka menunggu di ruang tamu pribadinya, sementara dia mengambil Mata Merah miliknya sendirian. Pasangan itu duduk di sofa. Kurapika mengamati keseluruhan ruangan itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu; ruangan yang ditata dengan sangat mewah, belum lagi berbagai benda berharga lainnya yang ada di sana.

"Aku terkejut kau tak pernah mencoba merampoknya," komentar Kurapika pelan.

"Aku menghormatinya, dan itu sebabnya aku tak akan mencuri apapun darinya, terutama pada kesempatan ini. Itu akan mencemari nama baiknya, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi," ucap Kuroro singkat.

"Terberkatilah mereka yang kau hormati,'' ejek Kurapika. "Karena mereka terhindar dari kemungkinan dirampok dengan konyolnya oleh Genei Ryodan."

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak terpengaruh oleh ejekan gadis itu. Tak lama, Sang Duke kembali memasuki ruangan itu dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang kokoh dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan gemuknya. Dia meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni di hadapan Kuroro dan Kurapika, sehati-hati mungkin. Dia membukanya dengan cara yang begitu dramatis, dan tampaklah Mata Merah itu.

Kuroro tidak terkesan sedikit pun, sebelum ini dia sudah sering menikmati waktunya dengan menatap bola mata yang mengapung itu, tapi Kurapika ternyata tak pernah merasa lelah untuk gembira ketika melihat mata yang berharga itu. Dia menegakkan posisinya dan mencondongkan badan untuk melihat kedua bola mata itu lebih dekat. Baiklah, itu asli.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan untuk ditukar dengan mata ini?" Sang Duke bertanya sambil duduk bersandar di kursinya yang besar.

Dengan senyum penuh teka-teki, Kuroro bergerak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dia meletakkan benda yang dia sebut 'harta miliknya yang paling berharga' –yang sebenarnya tidak begitu adanya–dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli dengan benda itu. Abelard Constantine langsung melongo saat dia memegang benda yang hendak ditukarkan Kuroro.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?" Seru Sang Duke, masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sedang menatap Bulu Phoenix seperti yang dikisahkan dalam dongeng.

Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya, dia tahu bahwa dia memenangkan kesepakatan di antara mereka.

"Bukan masalah bagaimana aku mendapatkannya. Aku hanya tertarik apakah kau mau menukarkan Mata Merah itu dengan sehelai bulu ini, atau tidak," ucapnya malas.

"Perkenankan aku memeriksanya dulu," mohon Sang Duke.

Kuroro mempersilakannya dengan memberi isyarat melalui sebelah tangannya, dan dengan sangat hati-hati Duke memeriksa Bulu itu bagai kristal yang sangat rapuh dan akan hancur jika dipegang dengan kasar.

"Ini sungguhan," Sang Duke berbisik takjub dan senang.

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukan kredibilitasku?" Kuroro menanggapi, dengan nada yang agak terlalu angkuh menurut Kurapika.

"Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Mata Merah itu milikmu," Sang Duke memutuskan dengan begitu cepat, matanya yang lapar tak lepas dari Bulu Phoenix di tangannya.

"Bagus. Aku akan meminta Lucian mengambilkannya untukku," ucap Kuroro sambil beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Kurapika; yang hanya menjadi pengamat sedari tadi.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala formalitas, Kuroro dan Kurapika pamit dan melangkah menuju ke aula di mana tamu-tamu lain memanjakan diri mereka dengan obrolan dan minuman yang tidak membahayakan. Mereka berdua sudah menduga manfaat Bulu Phoenix itu ketika Kuroro menerima pesan dari Abelard Constantine. Itu merupakan salah satu bukti bahwa mereka tak perlu saling memberikan konfirmasi; contohnya saja, Kurapika tidak terkejut lagi saat Kuroro mengajukan Bulu Phoenix untuk ditukarkan.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu mereka diskusikan. Semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Yah, mungkin kecuali bagi Lucian.

* * *

><p>"Apa? Memangnya aku ini siapa? Suruhanmu?" Protes Lucian segera setelah Kuroro memberitahu janji yang ia ucapkan kepada Duke bahwa Lucian akan mengambilkan Mata Merah itu untuknya.<p>

"Berbaik hatilah sedikit, Lucian. Lagipula, kau berhutang budi padaku," Kuroro berkata sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Iya, iya! Aku akan melakukannya, asal jangan mulai mengingatkanku tentang 'budi baik'-mu itu!" Lucian mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, dan mulai bergumam, menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucian mengarahkan mereka ke kamar yang disiapkan khusus untuknya, di mana hartanya yang berharga berada, yang dia janjikan untuk memperlihatkannya pada Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ketika mereka sampai di kamar itu, Kuroro melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Bukankah kau juga seharusnya membawa teman wanita?"

"Oh, aku membawanya, kok," Lucian menyeringai.

Dia bersiul dan dalam sekejap seekor kucing hitam muncul begitu saja. Kucing betina itu mengeluarkan suara seperti suara dengkuran dengan perlahan sambil menggesekkan badannya yang lentur dan berbulu ke sepatu bot Lucian. Lucian mengangkat kucing itu dan mulai mrmbelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ini dia. Namanya Stella, karena dia punya bulu berbentuk bintang di keningnya."

"Seekor kucing?" Kurapika kebingungan.

" Kenapa, _draga_, undangannya tidak secara khusus menyebutkan bahwa aku harus membawa teman wanita seorang manusia." Dia menyeringai lebar padanya, membuat Kurapika teringat akan Killua. Mungkin ketika Killua sudah tumbuh dewasa, dia akan sedikit mirip dengan Lucian.

"Kau dan penafsiranmu yang aneh, " kata Kuroro geli.

"Itu yang membuat semua jadi lebih menarik, hei kau pria yang terperangkap," Lucian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kuroro sebelum melepaskan kucing itu dari pelukannya. Si Kucing berjalan melintas memasuki kamar, menghilang ke balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oya, 'hartaku'... " Dia berkata tanpa sadar sambil melangkah di belakang Stella menuju ke kamarnya."Kau tahu Lucifer, ketika aku melihat _soție - _mu, terus terang aku terkejut karena... "

"Lucian," Kuroro tiba-tiba berkata dengan tajam. "Kurasa aku tahu 'hartamu' itu apa."

"Oh." Lucian berhenti di tengah jalan menuju ke kamarnya. Lalu dia melirik Kurapika yang terlihat agak gelisah. "Yah, kalau menurutmu begitu..."

"Aku mau melihatnya," Kurapika tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku ingin melihatnya," Dia mengulangi ucapannya sambil memberikan penekanan.

"_Fata_, Sayang, menurutku ini bukan pemandangan yang indah untukmu."

"Alasannya?"

"Yah..."

"Kumohon, tunjukkan padaku."

Lucian memandang Kuroro yang akhirnya menyerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan ragu, Lucian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisikan harta miliknya dari dalam kamar; kotaknya berukuran cukup besar untuk memuat satu kepala manusia. Perlahan Lucian membuka kotak itu dan, benar saja, sebuah tempat dengan kepala yang mengapung di dalamnya pun terlihat—sebuah kepala yang sangat dikenali Kurapika.

Matanya yang bagai samudera langsung menyala merah.

"Aniki—"

Lalu dia pun tak sadarkan diri, bukan karena terkejut tapi karena Kuroro memukul tengkuknya dengan kekuatan yang mampu membuatnya pingsan. Lucian terlihat agak terkejut dengan keseluruhan adegan itu.

"Dia seorang Kuruta yang masih hidup?"

"Yang terakhir," kata Kuroro singkat sambil membawa tubuh Kurapika yang tak sadarkan diri, dengan cara _bridal style_.

"Kupikir bukankah kau yang...Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia..." Lucian terlihat bingung seolah dia sudah melihat hal yang paling aneh dalam hidupnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, dan rumit."

"Aku suka cerita yang panjang. Beritahu aku, Lucifer."

"Kapan-kapan, Lucian. Ada masalah yang lebih mendesak sekarang. Imbalan apa yang akan membuatmu setuju untuk melepas Mata Merah milikmu itu?"

"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?" Tanya vampir tersebut sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Bantuan dariku. Apa itu bisa diterima?"

"Hmmm..." perlahan Lucian menoleh menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan ganjil di matanya yang aneh.

"Dia pengecualian, Lucian."

Walaupun suara Kuroro tenang dan terkendali, Lucian tahu pria itu benar-benar serius. Dia pun memasang sikap tubuh tanda menyerah—sebaiknya jangan bermain-main dengan apa yang menjadi milik dari Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kurasa itu kesepakatan yang cukup adil. Bantuan darimu, Pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang terkenal kejam, hampir sama dengan bantuan dari seluruh kelompok. Mungkin itu akan sangat berguna," dia mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Bagus. Aku akan mengirim anak buahku untuk mengambil Mata Merah itu nanti."

"Kepala, maksudmu," Lucian menyeringai seram. "Oh, dan kirimlah Paku, oke? Dia satu-satunya yang paling normal di antara semua anak buahmu."

"Dia sudah lama mati," ucap Kuroro datar, suaranya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Lucian terperangah, mulutnya membentuk huruf O besar.

"Dia membunuhnya," Kuroro memberi isyarat pada Lucian ke arah Kurapika yang pingsan dalam pelukannya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh. Aku mengerti," komentar Lucian dengan canggung. Kini suatu pertanyaan besar muncul di benaknya; bagaimana bisa dia bepergian dengan pembunuh anak buahnya? Dan lagi, pertanyaan yang sama juga berlaku untuk Kurapika : bagaimana bisa dia bepergian dengan pembunuh seluruh sukunya?

"Aku akan mengirim Machi."

Sebelum Lucian bisa protes atau berkata apapun lagi untuk menentang keputusannya yang terburu-buru, Kuroro pun pergi.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Tuhan," Lucian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, merasa tak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.<p>

Tepat di hadapannya, adalah _suite _yang disiapkan untuk Kuroro dan Kurapika, namun kini kosong DAN setengahnya hancur. Sebenarnya, tak ada yang rusak kecuali pintu yang menuju ke balkon, ditambah dengan beberapa retakan di dinding. Lucian hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan.

"Sungguh pasangan yang kasar," dia menghela napas dan pergi untuk memberitahu Abelard Constantine tentang penyebab di balik guncangan kecil dan suara ribut yang sebelumnya terjadi. Tentu saja Lucian harus mengarangnya, karena sedikit pun dia tidak tahu ada apa.

Peristiwa itu berawal dari reaksi Kurapika yang meledak saat dia siuman.

Hal pertama yang diingat gadis itu ketika membuka matanya adalah tatapan mata kakaknya yang menyala merah terang—tingkatan warna yang diam-diam menurut Kuroro hanya menempati posisi kedua jika dibandingkan dengan Mata Merah milik Kurapika. Mata itu menyuarakan dorongan balas dendam yang penuh hasrat bagi Kurapika, dan menghidupkan kembali rasa hausnya akan balas dendam yang sempat terabaikan.

Sebelum Kurapika menyadarinya, dia sudah mengamuk—menyerang Kuroro dengan gencar dan membabi-buta, tak peduli dia sedang mengenakan _tube dress _dan mereka tengah berada di _suite_ milik orang lain. Setelah gadis itu menghancur-leburkan pintu balkon, Kuroro memancingnya pergi dari tempat itu untuk menghindari perhatian yang tak perlu dari para tamu.

Demikianlah, pertarungan mereka pun terjadi di hutan tak jauh dari kediaman Abelard Constantine.

Pertarungan yang melelahkan, Kuroro harus mengakui hal ini. Gadis itu tidak ragu ataupun berhenti, sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Kuroro untuk beristirahat. Terus menyerang seperti banteng gila, tak bermaksud berhenti hingga berhasil mencabik-cabik nyawa dan jiwa pria itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Kebulatan tekadnya membuat Kuroro lemah. Kekuatan _Reinforcement_-nya membuat dirinya bingung—Kurapika mampu menghancurkan batang pohon yang besar dengan tangan kosong. Ini membuat Kuroro teringat pada Uvogin, tapi yang membuatnya semakin mengagumi Kurapika adalah kelihaian dan daya tahannya dalam mempertahankan kemampuan _Emperor Time_—yang semestinya membutuhkan Nen yang sangat besar untuk mempertahankan semua tipe Nen di waktu yang bersamaan dalam jangka waktu yang lama, belum lagi penggunaannya yang terbatas.

Chain Jail milik Kurapika menari mematikan namun anggun mengitari Kuroro, berusaha menggigitnya hingga mati dengan kaitannya. Tak sulit menghindari serangan rantai itu, tapi yang diwaspadai Kuroro hanyalah trik yang dimiliki Kurapika—gadis itu seorang petarung yang licik, baiklah.

Sementara Kurapika mengandalkan Chain Jail-nya semata, Kuroro harus menggunakan Pisau Benz—pisau beracun yang cukup ampuh untuk melumpuhkan seekor ikan paus. Dia hanya perlu memberinya sayatan yang dangkal, dan pertarungan akan berakhir. Masalahnya, gadis itu sungguh hebat mampu menghindari serangannya.

Seketika, Kuroro kebetulan berada dalam kesempatan yang sempurna untuk melumpuhkan gadis itu—di belakangnya ada pohon tua yang besar, lebar, memiliki batang yang kuat dan besar. Dengan satu jentikan pergelangan tangannya, Kuroro melemparkan beberapa buah paku berukuran sebesar pemecah es kepada Kurapika dan rupanya Dewi Fortuna berada di pihaknya.

Paku-paku Kuroro menancap tepat menembus daging telapak tangan Kurapika dan gadis itu benar-benar terpaku ke batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Kuroro yakin dia sudah memakunya ke pohon itu, karena kekuatan yang dia kerahkan saat melemparkan paku-paku itu cukup besar untuk menancapkannya dalam-dalam ke batang pohon. Posisi Kurapika saat itu mirip seperti orang yang disalib.

Yang sangat membuatnya terkejut, dan mungkin juga ngeri, perlawanan Kurapika tak ada batasnya. Sambil mengerang dan menjerit bagai binatang yang terluka, Kurapika berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari paku-paku itu. Dia menarik tubuhnya ke depan, tak mempedulikan kedua telapak tangannya yang berdarah dan daging yang tercabik dari tulangnya.

"Kurapika, berhenti!" Kuroro berteriak padanya, tapi Kurapika tak akan berhenti. Dia tak pernah mengira gadis itu akan bertindak sejauh ini, mencabik dagingnya sendiri untuk bisa menghampiri Kuroro. Seberapa jauhkah kebencian Kurapika terhadapnya yang bergolak itu membesar?

Sesaat kemudian, dengan jeritan terakhir, Kurapika membebaskan telapak tangannya dari paku-paku itu. Paku-paku tersebut tetap pada tempatnya, tertanam di batang pohon. Tertutupi darah Kurapika, dan luka terbuka di telapak tangannya mengalami perdarahan hebat, seperti air ledeng. Jika tak diobati, dia bisa mati karena kehabisan darah. Kurapika tersandung dan jatuh ke tanah, tapi ketika dia menyokong tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang hancur, bahkan dia tidak tersentak kesakitan sedikitpun. Bagai dikuasai iblis, Kurapika mengabaikan luka mengerikan itu dan malah langsung menyerang ke arah Kuroro.

Lagi, Kuroro harus menjaga jarak dari gadis gila itu sambil terus menyebarkan En-nya. Hal ini menghabiskan Nen-nya, dan dia tahu tak bisa terus melakukan itu. Dia harus menghentikan Kurapika tanpa benar-benar membunuhnya—itulah hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukan Kuroro dalam hidupnya. Ini karena Kuroro bersikeras memegang teguh pendiriannya untuk tidak membiarkan gadis itu mati.

"Kurapika, kendalikan dirimu!"

Suara Kuroro tak pernah sampai ke akal sehat di benak Kurapika, karena sudah dihalangi pikirannya yang kacau. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan masih dalam permainan yang sama, Kuroro benar-benar mulai lelah dengan pertarungan ini; belum lagi jumlah darah Kurapika yang mengalir begitu banyak membuatnya sungguh tak senang.

Akhirnya, Kuroro memutuskan bahwa ini sudah pada batasnya. Sudah cukup. Dia menteleportasi dirinya tepat di hadapan Kurapika—membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut. Dalam sepersekian detik yang terlihat melambat tanpa batas waktu, Kuroro mencengkram kedua bahu Kurapika dan mengarahkan lututnya ke ulu hatigadis itu. Saat Kurapika meringkuk, Kuroro memberikan serangan penyelesaian—sebuah sayatan di bagian lengan atasnya. Sayatan itu sedikit dalam, maka darah pun memancar keluar lebih banyak lagi, namun Kuroro yakin racunnya berhasil memasuki sistem tubuh Kurapika. Masalah lain pun muncul : gadis itu masih bertahan.

Saat dia jatuh begitu saja ke tanah, suatu kenyataan merasuk ke dalam benaknya bahwa dialah yang kalah total. Kuroro berjongkok di sebelahnya, mengamatinya keheranan—dia orang 'normal' pertama—pastinya Silva Zaoldyck di atas normal—yang mampu bertahan dari Pisau Benz miliknya yang beracun. Dengan menyentak, gadis itu mencengkeram kemeja Kuroro dengan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dia mengangkat tubuhnya, dan Kuroro memeganginya dengan hati-hati.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro tajam, namun tatapan itu segera berubah menjadi tatapan penuh tangis. Air mata membanjiri pipi pucatnya secara tak terkendali. Tetesan lembut air yang mengandung garam itu memantulkan warna merah dari Mata Merah-nya yang menyala, memainkan tipuannya di mata Kuroro. Sekilas pria itu menduga Kurapika menangis darah, tapi dia segera merubah pikirannya yang bodoh itu.

_Air Mata Merah..._, gumamnya.

Suara isakan mulai lolos dari tenggorokan Kurapika, lalu dia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di kemeja Kuroro. Itu adalah sikap yang tak biasa dilakukan seseorang yang lagi-lagi gagal mengalahkan musuh bebuyutannya.

Kurapika mulai meratap dan menangis seperti bayi, ia tumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Betapa kesalnya dia saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bisa mengalahkan Kuroro Lucifer walau apapun yang terjadi. Pria itu masih berada di atas kemampuannya. Dia tak memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengalahkannya, dan dia tahu itu. Dia mungkin bisa mengalahkan Laba-laba lainnya, seperti Uvogin, tapi tidak Kuroro Lucifer. Pria itu terlalu kuat. Bahkan ketika Kurapika mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mendapatkan kekuatan, Kuroro masih terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Terkutuk kau! Terkutuk kau...!" Dia bergumam di tengah ratapannya. Daripada kutukan, bagi Kuroro lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

Tak lama kemudian, racun pun bekerja di tubuh Kurapika dan akhirnya gadis itu takluk tak sadarkan diri. Begitu dia terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Kuroro, Kuroro memeganginya; memeluk erat sosok rapuh itu seolah akan hancur jika Kuroro melepasnya. Kuroro bisa merasakan kemejanya basah kuyup karena darah dan air mata gadis itu. Banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Kurapika mengusik Sang Pemimpin Genei Ryodan. Detak jantungnya menjadi tak menentu, sebuah suara berkata dari balik benaknya :

_Dia sekarat..._

Kuroro tidak tahu apakah suara itu datang dari ikatan yang terbentuk karena darah mereka atau jeritan Nen miliknya yang ditinggalkan di dalam tubuh Kurapika. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti adalah suara itu benar. Kurapika memang sedang sekarat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroro terperosok dalam kepanikan yang teramat sangat. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Wah, wah, benar-benar pertengkaran suami-istri yang sengit. Ya ampun, aku belum pernah melihat pertengkaran yang begitu berdarah seperti ini," seseorang berkata dari semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Lucian berdiri dengan satu lengan bertumpu pada pohon di dekatnya, menyokong tubuhnya. Dia berdiri dan berbicara dengan begitu tenang dan terkesan malas seolah darah sebanyak itu tak mempengaruhinya sedikitpun, walau dia memang seorang vampir.

"Dan kau benar, Lucifer. Samar-samar darahnya berbau sama seperti darahmu. Bau racun," dia mengernyitkan hidung. "Aku tak akan pernah mau meminumnya."

"Kau ada di sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Tanya Kuroro tak sabar.

"Tidak. Aku di sini untuk menolong, _prietenul meu_ ('temanku' dalam bahasa Rumania)." Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan seringainya yang lebar. "Ikut aku dan bawa juga _draga_-mu."

Tak punya pilihan lain yang lebih baik, Kuroro mengangkat tubuh lemas Kurapika dan mulai mengikuti Lucian ke manapun dia pergi.

* * *

><p>"Silakan gunakan <em>suite<em> ini jika kau merasa cocok. Asal jangan menghancurkannya seperti apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat Abelard," kata Lucian santai, berusaha menenangkan Kuroro. Yah, setidaknya dia berusaha walau hanya berpengaruh sedikit.

Lucian membawa mereka ke _mansion_ pribadinya dan memberikan sebuah _suite_ untuk digunakan sesuka hati. Menunda segala formalitas 'terima kasih' untuk dilakukan nanti, Kuroro bergegas membawa Kurapika ke kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur sebelum mulai bekerja menghentikan pendarahan hebat gadis itu dengan membalut lubang yang menganga di kedua telapak tangannya. Dalam sekejap saja, seprai putih tempat tidur itu berwarna merah gelap karena darah Kurapika.

Lucian meringis mencium bau darah aneh Kurapika yang berbau tajam, seperti bau besi dan beracun. Untuknya, bau itu bagai bau busuk. Dia melangkah pergi, dan segera kembali membawa sepaket obat-obatan di tangannya. Obat itu berupa tablet berwarna merah marun tua, dan bentuknya seperti sel darah merah.

"Berikan ini padanya. Obat ini akan langsung menghentikan pendarahannya," dia berkata sambil memberikan satu buah tablet tersebut pada Kuroro.

Maka Kuroro pun memasukkan tablet itu ke mulut Kurapika, dan sungguh mengherankan, tablet itu langsung bekerja segera setelah dicerna dan kandungannya diserap sistem metabolisme tubuh Kurapika.

"Dan apa ini?"

"Sudah jelas, itu obat untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Vampir yang suka bepergian seperti aku perlu obat-obatan yang bermanfaat, bukan? Lagipula, kehabisan darah adalah musuh terbesar bangsa kami."

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Kuroro, walau sebenarnya dia tertarik pada penemuan kecil Lucian.

"Aku bisa memberimu beberapa buah jika kau mau," dengan baik hati Lucian menawarkan.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak usah sungkan, _frater_ ('saudara laki-laki dalam bahasa Rumania)," Lucian mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu, akan kutinggal kau bersama _fata_-mu."

* * *

><p>Kurapika merasa seperti mengapung di air yang gelap. Semuanya gelap, dan dia sangat lelah. Dia merasa seperti tunduk dalam kegelapan yang tak berbatas, bersatu dengan kegelapan itu dan melupakan segala hal yang membebani pikiran dan jiwanya. Dia lelah, dia ingin beristirahat dan melupakan semuanya. Kurapika menutup kedua matanya penuh kesungguhan dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam belas kasih kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.<p>

_Kau lelah._

Sebuah suara dari masa lalu yang sangat Kurapika kenal membuatnya bangun. Saat gadis itu membuka mata, sesosok wajah muncul di atasnya.

"Aniki," suaranya sedikit terdengar seperti bisikan hantu.

_Kairi, kau memperbudak dirimu sendiri begitu keras. Biarkan dirimu beristirahat._ Kata hantu itu sambil membelai rambut Kurapika dengan tangannya yang tembus pandang. Kakaknya terlihat utuh; kepalanya ada di sana, bersama sepasang matanya—sepasang mata yang memancarkan ketenangan dengan begitu indahnya.

"Tapi Aniki...aku belum membalas kematianmu dan suku kita..."

_Tak ada seorangpun yang memintamu untuk melakukannya_, sosok bayangan itu berkata, suaranya seperti angin kering yang hampa dan bertiup dalam musim yang sangat dingin.

"Tapi—"

_Kairi, temukan sendiri alasanmu hidup. Raison d'être..._ Hantu kakaknya yang telah mangkat memohon padanya, dengan mata yang bersinar mengerikan namun sedih dalam pekatnya kegelapan.

_Penderitaanmu membuat kami sedih, lebih dari apapun juga. Kau harapan terakhir kami untuk tetap bertahan hidup, keturunan terakhir suku kita. Hiduplah, Kairi. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa kaulakukan untuk kami. Kami tak menginginkan pembalasan, _sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hidup dengan bahagia?" Gadis itu menyahut ucapan kakaknya yang sudah mati. "Aku sudah lupa...bagaimana caranya hidup bahagia."

_Benarkah?_ Saat itu, suara samar tersebut tidak terdengar penuh kesedihan namun terdengar penuh harap. _Lihatlah dari dekat, Kairi. Ada kebahagiaan yang melimpah di dekatmu._

Lalu bayangan samar itu mulai mengabur. Terkejut, Kurapika mengulurkan tangan meraih hantu kakaknya namun tangannya hanya merengkuh udara kosong dan kegelapan. Keheningan yang teramat sangat memenuhi diri gadis itu, dan sekali lagi dia ditinggal sendirian. Dia menatap ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

_Kebahagiaan melimpah? Di mana?_ Dia merenung putus asa.

Beberapa bayangan melintas di depan matanya : Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Bashou.

Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

><p>Ketika Kurapika membuka mata, dia disambut oleh langit-langit yang tak dikenalnya dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur yang juga asing. Dia merasa pusing dan tidak fokus, tapi meskipun begitu dia merasakan tatapan bosan tertuju padanya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat pemilik tatapan itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kuroro.<p>

Pria itu mengamati wajahnya, begitu pula halnya dengan Kurapika. Ada sekilas lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Kuroro yang gelap, tanda bahwa dirinya belum tidur—atau istirahat—dengan benar. Dia masih memakai kemeja yang sama yang dipakainya ke pesta Sang Duke, yang sudah berakhir sehari sebelumnya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasa, hampir pucat pasi. Wajah Kurapika pun sama pucatnya, tak ada rona sama sekali. Wajah gadis itu seperti sehelai kertas kosong; putih dan datar, tak ada nuansa atau ekspresi sedikitpun.

Akhirnya perhatian Kurapika kembali ke langit-langit yang berada di atasnya, sementara tatapan Kuroro tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Apakah aku pernah bahagia?" Dia tak bertanya pada siapapun secara khusus, suaranya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan lemah.

Kuroro mengamatinya dalam-dalam, mencoba menafsirkan tatapan menerawang jauh di wajah Kurapika. Seluruh bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan rasa lemas dan letih, dengan tak ada satupun tanda bahwa dirinya akan berubah lagi menjadi pembunuh yang begitu menggila seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu tertawa," Kuroro mengakui—dia hanya tahu sekali waktu ketika Kurapika tertawa. Sebuah suara tawa yang lembut saat dia mabuk dalam misi mereka untuk mendapatkan Mata Merah—bahkan disaksikan pula oleh Shalnark dan Phinks. Dengan suara pelan Kuroro menambahkan, "Aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum, kecuali saat kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu."

Kurapika tetap diam tak bergerak di tempat tidurnya, matanya yang sebiru samudera tanpa sadar menatap kosong langit-langit yang berada di atasnya.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu mereka?" Tanya Kuroro dengan lembut.

Tentu saja dia ingin, tapi Kurapika tak mau mereka melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mereka akan mengganggu dirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai hal ini, dan tentunya lebih banyak lagi masalah akan timbul terutama di antara teman-temannya itu dan Kuroro. Dia sudah punya cukup masalah dan kesulitan semacam itu. Tetap saja, Kurapika sangat merindukan mereka...khususnya Senritsu; Senritsu yang begitu keibuan.

Dan sekarang dia merasa seperti ingin menangis. Oh, bagus sekali.

Melihat kilauan yang menandakan air mata akan segera mengalir, Kuroro beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kurapika. Andai saja bisa, Kuroro tak mau melihat air mata gadis itu. Rasanya...menyayat hati. Dia genggamkan tangannya di tangan Kurapika, menyelimuti sepenuhnya tangan kecil itu di tangannya yang besar. Kurapika tersentak saat tangan itu menyentuh tangannya, namun menjadi tenang ketika dalam sikap diamnya, Kuroro memberinya sebuah remasan menenangkan di tangannya yang terbalut perban—berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti lukanya.

Sikap yang terlihat sepele ini melepaskan suatu kekuatan yang sebelumnya terasa begitu mengikat dan membengkak di dalam dada Kurapika. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melepaskan tekanan di dadanya, pelan namun pasti. Kurapika memejamkan mata dan memegang tangan Kuroro; membalas sikap pria itu, kebaikan hati yang Kuroro tujukan padanya.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu, Lucifer. Abelard tidak secara khusus mengatakan bahwa kau harus membawa serta istrimu. Dia hanya memintamu membawa pendamping wanita. Kenapa kau memaksa, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah istrimu?"<p>

Kurapika sudah tertidur lagi dengan aman, dan Lucian sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Dia menawarinya minuman dingin, dan Kuroro menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Itu tindakan pencegahan. Walaupun dia seorang _Casanova_, Abelard masih tahu tata krama. Dia tak akan mencoba main mata dengan istri seseorang."

"Singkatnya, kau tak mau Kurapika-mu menarik perhatian pria tua itu; yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi jika dia tahu statusnya yang masih lajang."

Kuroro mengangguk.

"Sungguh besar kesetiaanmu untuknya. Aku terkesan," Kali ini, Lucian terdengar sangat serius sambil memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Dia akan melupakan ini, cepat atau lambat," kata Kuroro singkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengenalnya," sahutnya dengan percaya diri.

_Dia akan menganggap hal ini sebagai 'saat kegilaannya', yang terjadi karena kelelahan dan disorientasi yang ia alami_, Kuroro berkata dalam hati sambil tanpa sadar menatap ke dalam gelasnya yang isinya sudah kosong lebih dari setengah, bongkahan es batu di dalam gelas itu berdenting dengan lembut.

"Kau begitu pesimis, tidak biasanya," Lucian menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas dalam hati.

"Itu namanya realistis."

Lucian sangat tidak senang dengan tanggapan Kuroro, tapi dia tak berkesempatan membalas perkataannya ketika ponsel Kuroro berdering. Pria itu membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru ia terima, dan mau tak mau ia pun bengong menatap pesan itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Lucian waspada saat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah temannya yang biasanya datar itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Kuroro hanya memberikan ponselnya pada Lucian, memintanya untuk membaca pesan itu sendiri. Begitu Lucian selesai membacanya, dia pun ternganga.

Pesan itu singkat saja :

_**Pengirim : Ishtar**_

_CEPAT KEMBALI. Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk melepaskan belenggu itu. _

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Akhirnya selesai...! TvT

Walau laptop sempat error, hiks...

Baru sadar minggu ini hanya sekali update. Apa daya, ada beberapa alasan...salah satunya _fic one shot_-ku yang dipublish sebelum ini memang memakan waktu lebih lama.

Lanjut ke balasan review chapter kemarin :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Haha, makasih...ini udah lanjut. Perasaan Kuroro lebih terbuka di sini.

Aku kayaknya udah punya ide untuk fic ultah Kirin...tapi sabar ya...hehe

**Sends :**

*gulingkan sesuai permintaan* *ambil lagi*

Humm...minggu ini sedikit lambat, tapi makasih udah mengingatkan dan menyemangati...

**Shizuku M2 :**

Ahahaha, iya...aku juga seneng banget baca scene kissing itu, haha xD

**Mikyo :**

Bagian di mana Kuroro cemburu? Hm...ada, tapi tetap dengan gayanya dia yang tetap elegan 'n tersirat *smirk*

**mayuyu :**

Maaf agak lambat minggu ini dan maaf sudah membuatmu susah tidur, haha xD

Hehe, kita sama...rela Kuroro grepe2 Kurapika *evil smirk*

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Mulut disumpal bakpao? Enak dong ==

Iya...KuroPika kissu...*tebar confetti*

Ayo bikin lebih banyak kissu KuroPika Dx

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Wah ditunggu banget hadiahnya...makasih ya...

N mudah2an Kujo sempat bikin KuroPika lagi xDa

**Rin-X-Eden :**

Ahaha, dulu juga aku baca fic aslinya terakhir, karena aku kira Kurapika jadi cowok (waktu itu masih bener2 straight), tapi akhirnya malah baca marathon sekalian sama sekuelnya sampai beberapa hari xD

.

Chapter depan mulai klimaks...jangan lewatkan ya^^v

Review please...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>KUROPIKA FOREVER<strong>_


	24. LACRIMOSA

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24 : LACRIMOSA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku minta maaf," dengan suara pelan, Kurapika berbisik padanya.<p>

Kuroro, yang sedang berjalan di depannya, menoleh dan menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Untuk apa?" Dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar lembut.

"Untuk semua yang kulakukan waktu itu...," gumam Kurapika dengan pandangan tertuju ke bawah, dan melanjutkan ucapannya dalam suara yang terdengar bagaikan suara hantu, "Dan terima kasih."

Sepertinya Kurapika ingat setiap detail peristiwa itu. Kuroro berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya yang datar walau sebenarnya dia merasakan hangat dan senang mendengar kata-kata Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkan luka itu?"

Kurapika memutuskan tidak menggunakan _Holy Chain_ untuk menghapus bekas luka di kedua tangannya. Kurapika tidak menjawab, namun Kuroro tahu alasan di baliknya. Bekas luka tersebut sebagai pengingat dia pernah menjadi begitu bodoh—dan yang paling penting, betapa tidak berdaya diri Kurapika di hadapan pria itu. Kuroro tidak tahu apakah tindakan Kurapika membahayakan kesehatannya atau tidak, namun dia tahu pasti bahwa gadis itu tak akan mengubah keputusannya tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Kuroro. Maka, Kuroro pun tetap diam.

Lucian juga turut membantu dengan tidak menanyakan masalah itu, dan lebih memilih untuk berusaha memperbaiki suasana canggung yang kini terasa di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika. Lucian bersikeras ikut serta dalam perjalanan mereka ke Ryuusei-gai. Dia ingin mengunjungi Ishtar setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Tak seorangpun dari mereka merasa keberatan—kecuali satu : bagaimana bisa dia bepergian ketika siang hari? Bagaimanapun juga dia seorang vampir.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kalian khawatirkan. Masalah itu sudah diselesaikan bertahun-tahun yang lalu : lihatlah," kata Si Vampir bangga sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol berisi _lotion. _"Tabir Surya Khusus untuk Vampir! Aku yang membuatnya, tentu saja."

Kemudian Lucian menunjukkan keampuhan penemuannya di siang hari yang terik ketika _lotion_ itu bekerja dengan menakjubkan karena membuatnya bisa bepergian seperti manusia normal—maka Lucian pun ikut serta.

Ternyata, bepergian bersama-sama dengan Lucian Virgilliu seperti yang telah diduga sebelumnya menambah bumbu dalam perjalanan mereka. Tak satu hari pun terasa membosankan, meski seringkali dia akan sangat mengesalkan Si Gadis Kuruta yang malang—Kuroro tidak begitu merasa jengkel karena terbiasa dengan tingkah laku vampir itu. Misalnya pada salah satu kesempatan berikut ini :

"Aku tak akan pernah tergiur dengan darahmu, _fata _(gadis)," kata vampir itu pada suatu hari ketika mereka berjalan di bawah kanopi pepohonan yang terdapat di hutan, seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dengan ikut sertanya Una, mereka tak bisa lagi mengambil jalan umum.

"Jadi tenanglah sedikit, oke? Baunya busuk bagiku. Tapi...," dia menoleh pada Kuroro. "Pasti aku bisa menikmatinya secara fisik, benar 'kan?"

Kurapika terperangah.

"...Lakukan saja sesukamu," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kuroro saat Lucian sudah dianiaya secara fisik oleh Kurapika—dia menendang tulang keringnya.

"Tapi mungkin seharusnya aku memperingatkanmu dulu bahwa meskipun dia bukan wanita paling kuat yang pernah kutemui, dia wanita yang temperamennya paling galak," ucap Kuroro serius.

"Ya ampun, terima kasih atas peringatannya, Kawan," kata Lucian sinis sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang sakit. "Katakan, apa dia juga seganas itu di tempat tidur?"

"LUCIAN!" Kurapika berteriak, wajahnya merah padam, dan mulai memukuli Lucian tanpa ampun.

Kuroro memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel.

"Kau menanyakan hal yang tak mungkin. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu sedangkan aku sendiri tak pernah tidur bersamanya? Walau dia memang menyatakan bahwa aku sudah beberapa kali melecehkannya secara seksual..."

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah dia benar-benar nikmat?"

"Sudah pasti terlalu kurus," komentarnya datar.

"HEI KALIAN LELAKI KASAR!"

Maka Kurapika mulai mencekik Lucian sampai mati, walau vampir itu sebenarnya memang sudah mati. Enaknya punya teman seperjalanan yang hidupnya abadi adalah : bisa membunuhnya hingga beberapa kali tanpa harus benar-benar membunuhnya.

Kesimpulannya, Lucian selalu berakhir menjadi korban penganiayaan Kurapika. Hal ini melegakan bagi Kuroro. Sementara Una menjaga jarak aman dari Lucian karena vampir itu bukan makhluk suci.

* * *

><p>Ketika mereka sampai di Ryuusei-gai, hari sudah senja. Una harus ditinggalkan di hutan di mana Rusalka berdiam–siren itu akan menemaninya–karena Una tak akan bisa masuk selangkah pun ke kota itu mengingat dirinya adalah Unicorn. Kuroro memutuskan untuk bermalam terlebih dahulu di kediamannya sebelum mereka pergi menemui Ishtar besok. Lucian berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk menemui Ishtar lebih dulu, setidaknya memberitahukan tentang kedatangan mereka. Kurapika menerima keputusan itu, dia berterima kasih walau tidak mengatakannya. Namun begitu mereka tiba di tempat tinggal Kuroro, dia tak bisa langsung beristirahat yang sebenarnya sangat ia butuhkan.<p>

"Yo, Danchou! Kami sudah menunggumu!" Kata Phinks dengan suara yang terdengar gembira.

Para anggota Laba-laba sudah berkumpul di sana. SEMUANYA. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, yang sekarang membuat Kurapika merasa terganggu bukanlah orang-orang itu melainkan tebalnya debu yang menutupi seluruh tempat. Bahkan udara di dalamnya sangat berbau busuk, bau lapuk dan debu. Bagi Kurapika baunya sangat mencekik.

"Aku tak ingat pernah memberitahu kalian untuk berkumpul di sini," Kuroro berkata, dari nada suaranya sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut.

Sekilas dia melirik Shalnark, yang kemudian–seolah membenarkan kecurigaan Kuroro–menundukkan kepala, merasa ciut saat itu juga. Nobunaga melingkarkan lengannya di bahu pemuda itu, terlihat mengintimidasi anggota Laba - laba yang lebih muda darinya itu. Malangnya Shalnark, sepertinya dia diancam agar mau mengatakan semua yang dia tahu. Kuroro menghela napas melihat tingkah para anak buahnya yang aneh dan kekanak-kanakan itu. Dengan adanya mereka di sekitar Kurapika, hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana seluruh neraka akan meledak.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika, tidak terkejut melihat gadis itu kini meradang yang ditafsirkan Kuroro sebagai rasa marah yang ditahan. Dia tak akan menunggu hingga Kurapika meneriakkan kemarahannya, dan baru saja akan menggiring Kurapika ke kamar pribadinya saat gadis itu berbisik dalam suara yang tertahan dan terdengar galak.

"Ini gila."

Kuroro berkedip.

"Tempat ini sungguh tidak masuk akal! Benar-benar kotor! Tempat apa ini, kandang babi?!" Dia berteriak.

Ledakan amarahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang anggota Laba-laba terlonjak kaget, sementara yang lainnya tersentak tanpa sadar.

"Aku _tak peduli _jika kalian semua mau tidur dan duduk di atas lapisan debu dan jamur yang kotor itu, tapi TIDAK, aku tak mau begitu. Jadi, Kuroro Lucifer, kau akan membantuku membersihkan tempat ini, atau setidaknya kamar tidurmu, apapun alasannya. Jika aku sampai harus menyeretmu secara paksa agar kau mau melakukannya, maka _akan kulakukan! _"

Dalam sekejap, Kuroro, dalam arti sebenarnya, tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar semburan desakan dan kata-kata kasar Si Gadis Kuruta. Sementara dia masih terperangah, dan begitu pula halnya dengan Laba-laba lainnya, Kurapika berderap melangkah sambil menyeret pria itu bersamanya karena _belenggu _yang ada di antara mereka; tepat seperti apa yang ia katakan.

Demikianlah, Si Gadis Kuruta yang sedang begitu semangat bersih-bersih membuka jendela di lantai atas–yang ditempati Kuroro–untuk membiarkan udara memasuki tempat itu, meraih sapu, pengepel lantai dan ember–yang dikira Kuroro tak pernah ada sebelumnya–memenuhi ember itu dengan air, dan mulai membersihkan lantai atas.

"Ayo kerja!" Kurapika membentak Kuroro sambil melemparkan alat pengepel lantai yang sudah basah padanya.

Hanya punya sedikit pilihan atau bahkan malah tak punya sama sekali, Kuroro menuruti keinginan gadis itu dan menggulung lengan bajunya ke atas, bersiap untuk bekerja keras. Berisiknya kegiatan kecil mereka menarik perhatian Laba-laba, yang masih bersikeras tak mau bersih-bersih. Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya Kalluto menyerah.

"Aku mau bersih-bersih juga..." katanya pelan sambil mencari alat-alat kebersihan lainnya.

"Kenapa? Seperti ini pun sudah cukup nyaman," Phinks berkata sambil menepuk lantai di sampingnya, menimbulkan kepulan debu yang beterbangan, membuat beberapa orang dari mereka terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak, sudah terlalu kotor," Kalluto menggelengkan kepalanya, masih mencari sapu atau pengepel lantai.

"Kau benar. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak tempat ini terakhir kali digunakan." Machi akhirnya berdiri sambil menghela napas dan bergabung dengan Kalluto mencari sapu dan pengepel lantai lain yang bisa mereka gunakan.

Yang lainnya pun saling lirik, sebelum sama-sama menghela napas dan mengangkat tubuh masing-masing dari lantai yang sangat kotor.

* * *

><p>Setelah sekitar satu jam berlalu–debu yang sangat tebal dan sudah lama menempel itu terjebak bersatu dengan interior kamar, membuat mereka kesulitan saat menghapusnya, Kurapika jatuh terduduk di lantai karena kelelahan. Kuroro melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang kini bersih. Dia bukan orang yang tidak menghargai kebersihan sama sekali seperti Phinks, tapi tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, kamarnya sebersih ini–benar-benar bersih dan berkilau. Dia heran kenapa Kurapika bisa membersihkan tempat seluas itu dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Kekuatan perempuan, mungkin?<p>

"Ugh, aku kotor, bau, dan lengket dengan keringat!" Dia mengeluh tak keruan sambil menggaruk lengannya yang gatal.

"Kalau begitu mandilah," Kuroro menyarankan sambil melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mata Kurapika langsung berbinar tatkala pria itu menyebutkan kata 'mandi'. Kuroro masuk ke kamar mandi dan menekan beberapa tombol pada tangki pemanas air untuk menyalakannya. Mesin itu pun mulai berdengung pelan.

"Aku dulu!" Kurapika berkata sambil bergegas berjalan melewati Kuroro; dia membawa pakaian bersih di tangannya.

"Sesukamu saja," Kuroro mengangkat bahu.

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama? <em>Kuroro berpikir sambil menunggu di luar, duduk di lantai di samping pintu kamar mandi. Sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu sejak Kurapika masuk ke sana. Kuroro memanggil gadis itu tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Kurapika, aku masuk sekarang," dia memperingatkan, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Untuk seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan, Kurapika pasti akan berteriak padanya agar menjauh dari kamar mandi.

Dengan hati-hati, dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Pintunya dikunci dari dalam, tapi dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer dan ini tempat tinggalnya; tentu dia tahu setiap sudut dan celah tempat itu, terutama kuncinya. Pria itu mengintip ke dalam, dan tak ada teriakan marah. Dia melangkah masuk, hampir terendam uap air panas. Dengan cepat Kuroro menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, Kurapika jatuh tertidur sambil berendam di _bath tub_. Tubuh gadis itu, mulai dari daerah bawah leher hingga ke bawah terbenam di dalam air panas, kepalanya bersandar ke _bath tub _porselen yang halus. Dia tampak benar-benar tak sadar di mata pria yang sedang berdiri di depan _bath tub _itu, yang saat ini berada dalam keadaan yang cukup sulit.

Uap mengepul di permukaan air, namun hanya sedikit uap itu yang menutupi tubuh Kurapika yang sepenuhnya telanjang di bawah sana. Kuroro harus memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan tak senonoh di hadapannya, sebelum pikiran kotor mulai datang. Kuroro menghela napas.

_Harus bagaimana sekarang? _Dia kebingungan.

* * *

><p>"Seumur kita seharusnya punya pacar satu atau dua orang," gumam Phinks tanpa sadar.<p>

Setelah kegiatan bersih-bersih yang sangat melelahkan selama dua jam, mereka sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan membosankan itu dan dengan gembira menyingkirkan alat-alat kebersihan yang baru saja digunakan. Seperti biasanya, mereka memilih tempat favorit masing-masing dan menempatkan diri dengan nyaman.

"Mengidam-idamkan seorang kekasih, Phinks?" ejek Feitan.

"Hei, itu kebutuhan lelaki normal, tahu," protes Phinks, walaupun dia tidak terlihat tersinggung dengan tanggapan sadis pria berperawakan kecil itu.

"Bicara tentang itu...," Shalnark bergabung dalam percakapan itu, "Aku penasaran apakah Danchou punya kekasih?"

Semua mata tertuju padanya, seolah di lehernya baru saja tumbuh satu atau dua kepala lagi. Shalnark tersentak di tempatnya, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Yah...kalian tahu 'kan Danchou selalu menghilang setiap kali kita menyelesaikan misi, dan tak seorangpun yang tahu ke mana dia pergi dan apa yang dilakukannya."

"Pikir saja, tak ada seorang pun dari kita yang tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi Danchou," Franklin berkata dengan suaranya yang biasa, yang setenang lautan.

Sebagian besar dari mereka mengangguk setuju. Kuroro Lucifer selalu menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun pada mereka tentang tempat yang ia tuju kemudian atau apa rencananya setelah menyelesaikan misi. Dia pergi begitu saja, hanya itu. Lagipula tak seorang pun dari mereka yang benar-benar peduli dengan hal ini. Mereka punya cara dan jalan hidup sendiri; beberapa di antaranya memilih untuk menjalin persahabatan, sedangkan yang lainnya memilih untuk menyendiri, dan sudah merupakan peraturan tak tertulis di kelompok itu bahwa mereka mengurus urusan masing-masing di luar periode saat misi berlangsung.

Pelan, terdengar suara langkah kaki bergema dari lantai atas. Machi melangkah menuruni anak tangga yang sudah tua itu, melirik ragu ke arah tertentu melewati bahunya.

"Ada apa, Machi?" Shalnark bertanya, ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit bermasalah.

"Yah, aku naik hendak menanyai Danchou sesuatu, dan..." Machi menggantung ucapannya.

"Dan?" Nobunaga beranjak bangun dan sudah memegangi ujung gagang katananya, wajahnya terlihat seperti wajah pemangsa. Machi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan; mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya dia memberitahu samurai itu yang mudah terbawa emosi atau tidak.

"Sepertinya mereka ada di kamar mandi."

"T-Tunggu. Maksudmu..." mata Phinks membelalak terkejut. "Mereka berdua?"

Machi mengangguk.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

><p>Dia terbangun oleh suara khas air yang mengalir dari pancurankamar mandi. Dia bergerak sedikit, masih terlihat mengantuk saat terjaga dari tidurnya. Secepat kilat, rentetan kata-kata merasuk ke dalam benaknya bagai pesan telegram.<p>

_Mandi. Telanjang. Tertidur. Tempat Kuroro. Seseorang sedang mandi._

Dengan hampir terlalu tergesa-gesa, Kurapika duduk, mengusik air yang tenang dan menimbulkan suara berisik ketika air bercipratan keluar. Meskipun panas, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan pembuluh darahnya terasa dingin seolah seluruh darahnya membeku.

"Sudah bangun?" Malangnya, terdengar suara yang begitu dikenal Kurapika, dari balik tirai mandi yang memisahkan _bath tub _dari pancuran utama.

Kurapika tak menjawab, namun wajahnya menunjukkan semua kengerian yang meluap dari hatinya.

"Menurutku bukan tindakan yang bijak bagimu untuk keluar sekarang," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara pelan.

Kata-kata itu baru saja sampai di telinganya ketika tiba-tiba keributan terdengar dari luar kamar mandi.

"DANCHOU! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" Nobunaga berteriak.

"Maaf mengganggu, Danchou. Kami akan menyeretnya pergi," terdengar suara Phinks dengan kesan nakal pada suaranya.

"Nobu, jangan menerobos masuk! Kau tidak bisa begitu!" Suara panik Shalnark terdengar.

"Kau akan menghancurkan saat kebersamaan mereka," muncul tanggapan kocak Kalluto yang diiringi dengan suara cekikikan tawa yang terdengar begitu kegirangan.

Kurapika bisa merasakan panas menghampirinya lagi dan merebus seluruh tubuh dan otaknya; di luar rasa marah dan menimbulkan rasa malu. Kuroro menghela napas lelah.

"Kami tak melakukan apapun, jadi diamlah," dia berkata pada mereka, suaranya bisa jelas terdengar walau Nobunaga meraung-raung.

Setelah terjadi pergumulan di luar kamar mandi, akhirnya suasana pun tenang kembali. Sebenarnya Franklin datang membantu dan mengunci pergerakan Nobunaga sementara yang lain membungkam mulutnya. Machi berinisiatif untuk mengikat Nobunaga erat-erat dengan Benang Nen-nya, merasa sangat jengkel karena suara ribut yang ia sebabkan.

"Mereka salah paham," Kuroro berkata sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Itu salahmu," ucap Kurapika dengan geram, namun lebih terdengar seperti ratapan daripada kemarahan.

"Siapa yang tertidur saat berendam?" Pria itu bertanya, tahu betul bahwa walau apapun yang terjadi dia akan memenangkan perdebatan kecil ini.

"Kau bisa saja membangunkanku!" Ucap Kurapika dengan marah.

"Lalu kau mengincar leherku sambil mengatakan bahwa aku mencoba melecehkanmu lagi secara seksual? Tidak, terima kasih."

Kurapika sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi saat menyadari tak ada argumen apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan pria itu, dengan bijak Kurapika menutup mulutnya untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya dari rasa malu. Dia malah mendekatkan kedua lututnya ke dadanya yang telanjang sambil cemberut.

Kuroro, di balik tirai yang menutupi Kurapika dari penglihatan pria itu, tahu bahwa Si Gadis Kuruta sedang merengut karena kalah dan nampaklah seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi ini untukmu sendiri."

Kurapika mendengar suara cipratan air, langkah kaki melintasi genangan air, suara pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian ditutup. Dengan hati-hati, Kurapika mengintip dari balik tirai, dan ketika melihat pancuran utama kosong dan Kuroro tak terlihat di mana pun, dia melompat keluar dari _bath tub _dan bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya. Dia kenakan pakaiannya yang bersih, namun di saat yang sama dia menyadari bahwa selama Kuroro mandi tadi, pakaiannya–termasuk pakaian dalamnya–tergantung secara terbuka di salah satu gantungan yang terpasang di pintu.

Seandainya Kurapika masih berada di air, mungkin airnya mulai bergelembung karena mendidih oleh panas yang keluar dari wajahnya. Sungguh, itu benar-benar memalukan. Berarti Kuroro sudah melihat pakaian dalamnya.

Lutut Kurapika menjadi lemas dan dia mulai mengeluh dengan sedih. Mungkin dia tak bisa lagi melihat tepat ke mata Kuroro. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha menenangkan jiwa dan rasa malu yang mengacaukan pikirannya, akhirnya Kurapika meneguhkan diri dan dengan tegar melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya untuk melepaskan rasa malu ketika Kuroro berbalik menatapnya.

_Aku memang menyedihkan, _dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurapika," pria itu mulai bicara dengan suara yang serius, dan Kurapika membeku dalam langkahnya. Dia tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Kuroro. "Barang-barangmu hilang."

"APA?!"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, saat semuanya begitu hidup dan berisik di kediaman Kuroro, suasana di kuil milik Ishtar agak serius. Lucian duduk dengan nyaman di antara bantal dan alas duduk milik Ishtar yang tak terhitung banyaknya, dan ada di hadapannya adalah Lady Ryuussei-gai sendiri.<p>

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, Lady. Kecantikan dan kemudaanmu sungguh abadi," dengan sopan dia memuji wanita itu.

"Kau pun begitu. Sekarang, kenapa kau datang ke sini, Count muda dari Wallachia? Apa kau datang mengumpulkan beberapa bahan untuk percobaan kecilmu tentang obat-obatan itu lagi?" Wanita itu berkata dengan suara tawa yang terdengar pelan.

"Ah, selalu tepat pada sasaran seperti biasanya. Yah, seperti yang sudah kau lihat melalui diriku, ada beberapa bahan yang hanya bisa kudapatkan di sini. Dengan kata lain : bisakah aku mendapatkan ijinmu menjelajahi hutan untuk mencari bahan-bahan itu?"

"Tentu saja, hutan terbuka untukmu. Kau salah seorang kepercayaan Kuroro, dan itu saja sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Berbicara tentang obat-obatan, berapa banyak obat ajaibmu yang sudah dipatenkan?" Ishtar bertanya, sedikit merasa penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak akan mematenkan obat penemuanku; semuanya untuk penggunaan pribadi. Jadi, kusimpulkan aku pun diizinkan untuk meminjam Basille?"

Seolah memberikan tanggapan mendengar namanya disebut, basilisk itu merayap dan bergerak melata naik ke bahu Lucian. Dengan lidahnya yang terbelah, dia menjilat pipi vampir itu, untuk me-'rasa'-kannya.

_Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya... _Ba_s_ilisk berdesis setelah mengenalinya.

"Ah, Bassille. Masih cantik seperti biasanya, ya? Bisakah kupinta sedikit bisamu untuk obat-obatanku?" Lucian bertanya sambil membelai sisiknya yang ternyata lembut.

_Aku hanya tunduk pada perintah Ratuku..., _jawab ular itu.

"Kau bisa meminta sedikit bisanya," Ishtar berkata sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikanmu, Ratuku," dengan hormat Lucian menundukkan kepalanya,"Oh, selain itu, Lucifer memintaku mengembalikan ini padamu."

Lucian segera menggeledah saku bajunya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebutir telur berukuran kecil. Itu telur yang diberikan Ishtar kepada Kuroro melalui Suzaku. Ishtar mengambilnya, meletakkannya ke dekat cahaya untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat. Lucian tak mengerti apa arti sikapnya itu, tapi dia melihat senyum puas menghiasi wajah pucat wanita itu.

"_Milady_," panggil Lucian pelan.

Lucian menegakkan posisinya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, raut wajah suka bercanda di wajahnya berganti menjadi sesuatu yang serius. Ishtar menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat perubahan dalam perilaku Lucian. Lucian menelan ludah sekali sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Dan apa permintaanmu itu?" Ishtar bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Ini tentang Lucifer dan Kurapika."

* * *

><p>Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar ke lantai. Dia memelototi semua anggota Laba-laba yang dikumpulkan Kuroro di hadapannya.<p>

"Siapa. Pelakunya." Kurapika bertanya dengan suara tegang.

Beberapa orang di antara mereka hanya saling pandang dengan bingung, tapi beberapa orang lagi bersikap agak aneh–terutama Nobunaga, Kalluto, Feitan, Shalnark, dan Phinks. Kurapika mengamati mereka dengan kecurigaan yang sangat besar. Kuroro menghela napas; inilah salah satu hari yang sulit bersama Kurapika dan Laba-laba ketika mereka berkumpul bersama di bawah naungan atap yang sama.

"Bagaimana?" Desak gadis itu.

Beberapa orang dari mereka mengangkat bahu bersikap masa bodoh, tak peduli apakah Kurapika kehilangan semua barang bawaannya; semua pakaiannya, atau tidak. Melihat sebagian besar anggota Laba-laba tidak mau bekerja sama, Kurapika mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain miliknya dan mulai menginterogasi orang-orang yang paling mencurigakan; Nobunaga, Feitan, dan Phinks. Kurapika menyingkirkan Shalnark karena mungkin dia gelisah hanya karena gugup; lagipula dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbuat begitu. Ini pun berlaku bagi Kalluto, yah, bocah itu memang marah pada semua teman-teman Killua, tapi apa maksudnya melakukan itu semua? Jika dia berpikir seperti anggota keluarga Zaoldyck lainnya, dia akan memilih cara yang lebih kejam.

Pertama, Feitan–nihil. Kedua, Nobunaga–nihil. Samurai itu mendengus merasa menang sekaligus menghina Kurapika. Terakhir, Phinks–Dowsing Chain berputar dan akhirnya berayun dengan pasti dalam kecepatan yang tetap. Gadis itu mendengar beberapa Laba-laba menelan ludahnya gugup. Diam, Kurapika menarik kembali Dowsing Chain-nya. Kuroro menaikkan salah satu alis matanya, ingin tahu bagaimana bencana yang sudah bisa diduga sebelumnya itu selanjutnya akan berkembang.

Kemudian Kurapika mendongak dan menatap Phinks dengan tajam, matanya berubah menjadi merah dalam waktu kurang dari sepersekian detik.

"Kau pembohong besar," dia berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Sekarang kembalikan pakaianku dan mungkin aku akan menyelamatkan hidupmu yang menyedihkan."

"Huh," Phinks mengejeknya, "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya aku bisa." Kurapika berujar dengan manisnya sambil memberi seulas senyum jahat pada pria itu yang membuatnya takut hingga ke sumsum. Hanya saja kemudian Phinks merasakan sesuatu yang keras berputar, melilit mengitari tubuhnya bagai ular yang menjebak mangsanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Kuroro memandang Kurapika dengan kagum. Kini dia tahu kenapa Uvogin–Si Raksasa Uvogin–dikalahkan oleh gadis kurus itu. Dia pintar dan cerdik untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, itu bahayanya.

"Sekarang..." Kurapika melanjutkan dengan senyum sadis menghiasi raut wajahnya yang jahat. "Haruskah aku menggunakan Judgement Chain-ku padamu?"

"Coba saja," tantang Phinks sambil memelototinya.

"Phinks," panggil Kuroro, dan pria itu pun berbalik melihat ke arah Danchou-nya. "Bersikap baiklah. Kujamin, ditusuk oleh _benda itu _rasanya jauh dari nyaman."

Suara Kuroro terdengar hampir terlalu serius hingga Phinks pun menelan ludahnya gugup. Sebenarnya, Kuroro hanya bermain-main dengan para anak buahnya setelah semua masalah yang disebabkan oleh pria mesum itu, walau Kuroro mengakui bahwa dikekang Judgement Chain rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Kurapika mengeluarkan Judgement Chain-nya, dan rantai itu melayang seperti kobra yang siap menyerang korbannya hingga mati. Laba-laba lainnya mengamati situasi ini dari dekat; andai mereka tahu teknik dan kemampuan Si Pengguna Rantai, bahwa dia akan menjadi sedikit ancaman baginya apakah dia harus memutuskan untuk memburu mereka lagi–walau Kuroro mendesaknya agar tidak melakukan hal semacam itu. Dia tipe orang yang menepati janji, walau seperti apapun rasa sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu, syarat pertama adalah–"

"Aku akan mendapatkannya! Akan kudapatkan segera! Akan kukembalikan ranselmu!" Akhirnya Phinks menyerah.

Nobunaga tertawa dengan sangat gembira melihat Phinks ditakut-takuti oleh seorang gadis kecil, sementara Feitan mengejeknya di dalam hati. Phinks hanya pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan menggerutu untuk mengambil tas ransel itu, namun kembali dalam waktu yang hampir terlalu cepat dengan tangan kosong dan wajah pucat.

"Barang-barangku?" Tuntut Kurapika, suaranya terdengar berbahaya dan penuh kebencian.

"Hilang," Phinks berbisik ngeri.

"APA?!" Kurapika berteriak namun wajahnya pun memucat di saat yang sama.

"Bodoh. Ini Ryuussei-gai. Kau meninggalkannya di luar, seharusnya kau tahu pasti tas itu akan dicuri," ucap Machi dingin, kata-katanya tajam, menusuk Phinks berulang kali, seperti pisau milik tukang daging yang sedang menyembelih seekor babi.

"Semoga beruntung, Phinks," Feitan terkekeh senang.

"Dia akan menghabisimu," Shalnark berkata, dia merasa sedikit ngeri.

"Ayo bersiap-siap untuk pemakamannya," kata Franklin pelan.

"Hei, aku belum mati!" Protes Phinks, namun lebih terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Kau akan mati jika kau tidak menemukannya sampai besok pagi," Kurapika menatapnya tajam dengan menyeramkan, rantainya berderak tak sabar, seolah ingin segera melemparkan mata pisaunya ke jantung Phinks.

Kuroro menghela napas dalam hati. Untunglah mereka mampir ke Penginapan Prancing Ponny terlebih dahulu untuk menyimpan Mata Merah yang sudah mereka dapatkan sebelum datang ke Ryuussei-gai. Kalau tidak, dengan hilangnya lagi Mata Merah, Kurapika tak akan ragu membunuh Phinks dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan, mengerikan di mana pun dan kapan pun dia mau.

Kuroro menarik lengan Si Kuruta yang emosinya tengah bergolak itu dan mulai menyeretnya kembali ke kamar mereka. "Baiklah, semoga berhasil, Phinks."

"Danchou, teganya kau!"

"Rasakan," kata Machi lagi dengan dingin bagaikan es.

"Machi, apa kau tak punya belas kasihan?"

"Dia tak punya hati, oke."

"Hmph."

"Sial. Kalluto! Kau harus ikut denganku karena itu idemu!"

"Ap–GYAA...!"

Maka Phinks menyeret Kalluto bersamanya, mencari tas ransel Kurapika yang hilang.

* * *

><p>Kurapika masih muram ketika dia dan Kuroro berada di kamar pria itu. Kurapika terus mengomel tentang lelucon Phinks yang keterlaluan, dan bagaimana Kuroro tidak mengajarkan anak buahnya tata krama, lalu masih banyak lagi. Kuroro tahu lebih baik dia diam mendengarkan gadis itu, daripada berdebat seperti apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan.<p>

Tak bisa lagi menghadapi keprihatinan dan kemarahan gadis itu, Kuroro menyerah. Dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan memanggil Kurapika.

"Kemarilah," dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah tertentu.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Kurapika menaikkan kedua alis matanya, terkejut karena Pemimpin Laba-laba menawarkan diri menemani gadis itu untuk melihat-lihat 'rumahnya'. Kurapika sedang tidak begitu ingin sebenarnya, tapi mungkin saja itu akan mengurangi kecemasan dan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Selanjutnya, dia mengikuti Kuroro saat pria itu membuka pintu tertentu dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk. Kurapika pun melangkah memasuki ruangan yang gelap gulita itu, udaranya pengap tapi tidak begitu berdebu seperti di ruangan lainnya. Kuroro menekan tombol lampu, membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya menyilaukan walau hanya sesaat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kurapika terperangah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Di ruangan itu, ada rak-rak buku yang bersandar ke dinding usang bangunan tersebut, berdiri menjulang tinggi hingga ke atap, semuanya dipenuhi buku dalam berbagai warna dan ukuran, belum lagi judul, bahasa dan umur buku-buku itu.

"Perpustakaan pribadi milikku," kata Kuroro bangga.

Kurapika mendekati rak dan mulai mengamati judul-judulnya. Dengan hati-hati, jemarinya menelusuri buku-buku itu, seolah ia takut bukunya akan hancur menjadi debu karena satu sentuhan saja.

"Oh. Tuhan! Di sini ada beberapa buku yang kucari selama ini! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan semua cetakan ini? Kupikir semuanya sudah lenyap dari permukaan bumi!"

Kuroro terkekeh.

"Yah, kalau kau begitu tertarik, kau bisa mengambil beberapa. Lagipula, aku sudah membaca hampir semuanya."

"Buku sebanyak ini? Kau benar-benar punya terlalu banyak waktu, ya?"

"Mungkin begitu," gumam Kuroro pelan. "Tapi aku iri padamu."

Mata Kurapika membelalak selebar-lebarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau dan teman-temanmu benar-benar suka pertanyaan 'kenapa', ya? Baik, tebaklah."

Kurapika menatapnya curiga. Kuroro menanggapi hal itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Coba saja. Tak ada salahnya."

Apa? Apa yang begitu unik pada dirinya hingga Kuroro iri padanya? Apa perbedaan yang begitu jelas di antara dirinya dan pria itu hingga membuatnya iri? Hati nurani? Tak mungkin. Tiba-tiba, seolah gadis itu baru mendapatkan pencerahan dari Buddha, dia langsung tahu.

"Karena aku punya tujuan yang jelas dan berbeda dalam hidupku?"

Akhir-akhir ini, Kurapika mulai memahami hidup Kuroro; yang mengabdikan diri pada Genei Ryodan, seperti sehelai bulu yang melayang-layang di alam semesta. Tak punya maksud dan sasaran yang nyata, tujuan yang jelas atau apapun juga baginya untuk dituju. Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa detak jantung Kuroro terdengar hampa dan seperti kematian bagi Senritsu–dia tak punya kehidupan. Kuroro sudah merenungkan hal ini. Dia ingin tahu apakah yang dikerjakannya saat ini merupakan hasrat yang dia miliki atau tugas semata–tugas yang dia klaim bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika dia hanya bermaksud untuk membuat Ishtar jengkel.

Kuroro diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memecahkan keheningan itu dengan seulas senyum yang paling jarang ia tunjukkan. "Aku terkesan."

Senyumnya hampir terlalu lembut bagi Kurapika, dan hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan percaya, jika kukatakan bahwa perpustakaan ini adalah harta karunku?" Kuroro bertanya dengan lembut, sambil terus menatap gadis itu.

"Ya," jawaban dari Kurapika datang begitu cepat. Jawaban yang berasal dari naluri dan intuisi di dalam hatinya, dan sudah terlanjur ia ucapkan sebelum kata tersebut sampai ke benaknya untuk diproses terlebih dahulu.

_"Apa kau juga akan percaya bahwa kaulah satu-satunya yang pernah kuijinkan masuk ke sini?" _adalah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Kuroro pada Kurapika, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dalam hati.

Kadangkala, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik dibiarkan tidak terungkap begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Jin Ifrit."<p>

Kuroro dan Kurapika terdiam menatap Ishtar, seolah wanita itu berbicara dalam bahasa makhluk luar angkasa. Keesokan harinya, begitu pagi datang, mereka pergi ke kuil Ishtar sebelum para anggota Laba-laba kembali meledakkan emosi Kurapika lagi. Dan tentang barang-barang Kurapika, yah, sebenarnya Phinks masih memeriksa seisi kota untuk menemukannya. Secara ajaib Kuroro berhasil meyakinkan Kurapika untuk 'memberinya lebih banyak waktu.'

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Kalian harus menemukan Jin Ifrit untuk menghancurkan kutukan Hassamunnin." Melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, Ishtar menghela napas dan berkata, "Scheherazade akan menjelaskannya pada kalian."

"Siapa?"

Ishtar menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, namun kedua orang muda itu tampak melamun. Yah, mungkin akan lebih sehat baginya untuk tidak salah mengasumsikan beberapa hal.

"Scheherazade," dia mengulangnya, dan di saat yang sama masuklah suatu sosok ke ruangan itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Ishtar adalah wanita dengan kecantikan yang indah dan sempurna. Rambut hitam ikalnya yang tebal berayun anggun sewaktu dia melangkah melintasi ruangan dengan tanpa suara, langkahnya begitu hidup dan terlihat bagai tarian. Scheherazade mengenakan pakaian penari Arab Timur Tengah–yang terdiri dari atasan 'bikini' dan celana panjang tembus pandang yang menampakkan siluet kaki indahnya–dengan perhiasan yang bergemerincing di sekujur tubuhnya. Sehelai cadar tembus cahaya terurai dari puncak kepalanya, sementara kulitnya yang berwarna seperti madu berkilau keemasan tampak memikat dalam remangnya cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu. Dengan sebuah hentakan, dia duduk di sebelah Ishtar, perhiasannya bergemerincing ceria.

"Halo," dia menyapa dengan ramah, suaranya lembut dan ringan.

Kurapika hanya bisa menatapnya takjub, sementara Kuroro melihat wanita itu dengan tidak merasa tertarik. _Kenalan Ishtar lainnya yang juga aneh, _pria itu berkata dalam hati.

"Mari kita langsung bicara ke intinya," Scheherazade berkata dengan suara yang terdengar bagai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. "Ketika jin menjatuhkan mantera, mantera itu bekerja berdasarkan syarat yang ditetapkan jin tersebut. Hanya jin dengan kekuatan dan tingkatan yang lebih hebat mampu menghilangkan kutukan itu. Jika seseorang ingin menghilangkan kutukan yang dikenakan padanya, maka orang itu harus menemukan jin yang lebih kuat yang bersedia membantu."

"Dan hal itu tidaklah mudah," Kuroro menyimpulkan.

"Mmhmm...," Scheherazade memberinya seulas senyum tipis, dan mengangkat kelima jemarinya yang lembut dan lentik. "Sekarang, ada lima kelompok jin berdasarkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki : Jann, Djinn, Shaitan, Ifrit dan Madira. Hassamunnin; meskipun dia bodoh, nakal dan aneh, dia adalah salah satu Shaitan terkuat. Sebenarnya dia dikelompokkan sebagai Ifrit, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu senang berbuat kenakalan daripada berkonsentrasi untuk naik ke tingkat Ifrit."

Kuroro dan Kurapika mendengarkan wanita itu baik-baik, dan Scheherazade melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jadi, kami sudah mencari Ifrit yang sedikit lebih kuat dari Hassamunnin dan kami menemukannya. Namanya Deifri, dan dia adalah Ifrit yang liar. Dibuang dari komunitas kami karena pembangkangan dan kekejamannya. Sekarang tugas kalian bernegosiasi dengan Ifrit tentang menghilangkan belenggu itu, tapi tidak mudah mengingat jin sangat tegas dengan mantera mereka dan kemungkinannya kecil mereka akan tunduk pada permintaanmu. Yang sering terjadi adalah, dia akan memilih untuk bertarung."

"Dan itu sebabnya kau menugaskan kami ke Ifrit yang 'liar, membangkang dan kejam,' atau singkatnya, Ifrit yang jahat?" Tanya Kurapika hati-hati.

"Sebab jika kalian melawan dan membunuh jin yang termasuk ke dalam komunitas kami, kau bermusuhan dengan semua komunitas. Jadi, lebih baik berurusan dengan Ifrit yang hidup menyendiri. Menemukan Deifri perlu waktu karena kebanyakan 'iblis' Ifrit sedikit banyak lebih kuat daripada Hassamunnin, dan kau tak akan punya kesempatan menang melawan mereka."

Kuroro mendengus pelan, merasa diremehkan oleh alasan Scheherazade. Setidaknya, dia merasa sedikit tersinggung tapi dia tahu kekuatan jin merupakan masalah besar. Jadi Kuroro menjaga mulutnya tetap diam. Scheherazade memperhatikan hal ini dan sekilas tersenyum senang padanya.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah dikatakan," ucap Ishtar sambil kembali mengambil alih percakapan itu. "Sekarang saatnya ujian."

"Ujian?" Kuroro memicingkan matanya, mengarahkan tatapan yang menunjukkan kesangsiannya.

"Ya, ujian untuk melihat seberapa jauh kecocokan kalian berdua dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati."

Sebuah seringai yang hampir terlihat seperti seringai iblis bagi Kurapika menghiasi wajah cantik Ishtar dengan dingin, dan dia melepaskan bando yang menahan helaian rambut ikalnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Ketika rambut itu jatuh terurai dan lekukan ikalnya terulur, tekstur rambutnya berubah drastis. Mata Kurapika membelalak ngeri saat menyaksikan perubahan itu.

Sekejap saja, Lady Ryuussei-gai yang anggun di hadapannya berganti menjadi sesosok makhluk wanita berambut ular. Ular-ular itu berdesis liar dan ganas, menyentakkan badannya dengan sengit ke semua arah seolah begitu ingin menggigit sesuatu hingga mati. Mata hitamnya berganti dengan mata merah yang membelalak lapar, sambil memperlihatkan taringnya kepada mereka.

Terlalu kaget dengan perubahan yang drastis itu, Kurapika tidak memperhatikan sebuah tombak jatuh dari langit-langit, siap menusuknya. Kuroro meraih pinggang gadis itu–di mana hal ini menjadi kebiasaan–menariknya dari tempat semula ia berdiri dan melompat pergi. Sebuah tombak yang sangat besar, berukuran raksasa menusuk dalam-dalam hingga ke dasar, menghancurkan lantai, meremukkan bebatuan seperti remah-remah roti.

"Apa yang–" Kurapika berkedip sambil menggantung di lengan Kuroro (ini juga menjadi kebiasaan).

Kuroro mendongak memelototi Ishtar, namun tercengang ketika pandangannya jatuh pada wanita itu.

Wanita tersebut bukan lagi Ishtar yang dia kenal. Ukuran tubuhnya berlipat ganda, menjulang tinggi di atas mereka bagai raksasa. Bagian bawah tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi tubuh ular, tebal, licin, dan bersisik. Bagian atas tubuhnya masih berupa manusia, dengan kulit yang masih seputih susu dan tak bersisik, namun sosoknya secara keseluruhan memancarkan aura yang berbeda–aura yang begitu dahsyat. Ishtar saat ini sedang dalam keagungan penuh sebagai Medusa.

_Kalian berdua akan bertarung denganku sampai mati sebelum kalian bisa pergi mencari Ifrit! _Suaranya berdentum dan bergema di ruangan yang luas itu. Kurapika setengah menduga suara yang akan keluar lebih terdengar berdesis seperti ular, namun suaranya terdengar agak licik daripada berdesis.

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan apapun, Sang Medusa merenggut tombak dari lantai batu seperti menarik sebuah tusuk gigi dari segumpal adonan, dan melata dengan cepat dan berapi-api keluar ruangan itu, ke dalam liarnya hutan yang ada di belakang kuil. Kuroro dan Kurapika hanya melongo ke gerbang di mana Ishtar menghilang. Scheherazade mengamati mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca terlihat di wajahnya yang eksotis, sebelum menepuk tangannya menarik perhatian mereka.

"Begitu kalian siap menghadapinya, temui aku di sini, dan aku akan membawa kalian padanya," Scheherazade berkata dengan suara yang tenang.

"Apa kami benar-benar harus–" Kurapika baru saja mulai bicara, namun Scheherazade mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan sikap yang tegas untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti.

"Tunjukkan bahwa kalian mampu kembali hidup-hidup dari pertarungan dengan Ifrit yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi, dengan mengalahkan Ishtar," kata Scheherazade, wajahnya serius dan terus begitu. "Kalau tidak, baik aku maupun Ishtar tak akan memberitahu bagaimana cara menemukan Ifrit, dan kalian bisa menghabiskan seumur hidup bersama, kalau tidak keberatan."

Kurapika langsung tersedak, sementara Kuroro mengernyit. Scheherazade tersenyum lebar pada mereka berdua, seolah berusaha menyemangati mereka.

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung."

* * *

><p>Keduanya diam ketika mereka tiba di kamar Kuroro. Sama-sama mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggu dari para anggota Laba-laba. Terutama Phinks (yang tersentak setiap kali dia melihat gadis itu) dan Nobunaga, Kuroro dan Kurapika pun bergegas menuju ke kamar tidur pribadi Kuroro.<p>

"Kuroro," tanya Kurapika pelan segera setelah mereka sampai di kamar tidurnya.

"Hm?" Suaranya datar dan terkendali, mengkhianati hatinya yang terasa berat.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar membunuhnya?"

"... " Kuroro langsung berhenti melangkah dan memejamkan matanya. Tentu dia ingin menghindari membunuh Ishtar, tapi dia juga lebih tahu daripada siapapun bahwa wanita itu mampu menyudutkannya di mana dia akan dipaksa untuk membunuhnya agar bisa bertahan. Kuroro tahu betul hal itu.

Kurapika bisa merasakan jawaban Kuroro, maka dia tidak memaksa pria itu dengan pertanyaannya. Dengan ragu dia melirik ke pintu yang menuju ke perpustakaan pribadi Kuroro.

"Haruskah kita–"

"Tidak," Kuroro menjawab, bahkan sebelum Kurapika menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Kurapika pun diam dan menunggu pria itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membunuh Medusa."

"Yaitu?" Kurapika tahu dia tak ingin mengetahuinya, sebenarnya, tapi Kurapika merasa wajib untuk bertanya.

Kuroro menoleh memberinya tatapan kosong, tak bernyawa.

"Dengan memenggal kepalanya."

* * *

><p>"Apa ini benar-benar perlu?"<p>

Lucian duduk di puncak batang pohon tertinggi sambil menatap ke arah Sang Medusa. Basille melingkarkan tubuhnya dengan agak longgar ke tubuh Lucian, seperti kalung raksasa. Ishtar memunggungi vampir itu, suatu tindakan pencegahan bagi Lucian. Dia tidak mau secara tidak sengaja membunuh sosok yang disebut teman Kuroro tersebut dengan tatapannya yang mematikan. Ular-ular di kepalanya berayun dan bergerak melata di rambutnya dengan malas, suara desisannya menyatu dengan tiupan angin yang tenang.

_Ya, _hanya itu jawabannya.

"Sungguh, kau tak harus mendesaknya sekeras itu, kau tahu," Lucian berkata lagi sambil mengusap tubuh Basille yang bersih.

_Aku tak bisa mengambil risiko, _Ishtar beralasan. _Jika mereka tak bisa mengalahkan aku dalam kondisi mereka saat ini, mereka hanya mengantarkan nyawa mereka pada kematian dengan menghadapi Deifri. _

"Oh, ayolah...," Lucian memutar bola matanya. "Deifri itu Jin Ifrit yang aneh. KAU adalah dewi yang turun dari langit! Kau beberapa kali lipat lebih kuat dari jin itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka mati saat melawanmu?"

_Apa kau benar-benar percaya aku akan membunuh mereka? _Ishtar membentaknya, walau dia masih tak mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Lucian.

"Tapi kau bilang–"

_Hingga mereka bisa membunuhku, setelah itu barulah aku akan membiarkan mereka pergi memburu Deifri. _

"Oh, begitu..." Lucian menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang dingin. "Tapi itu terlalu kejam. Dia tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

_Apa salahnya? Dia sudah membenciku, ini tak merubah apapun, _Ishtar berkata dengan suara yang sedih.

"Pasti jadi masalah. Ishtar, kau akan menyesalinya," Lucian berujar pelan sambil memicingkan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu dengan tidak senang. Lucian tahu Kuroro sudah memaafkan wanita itu, setelah percakapan kecil (yang lebih terkesan dipaksakan sebenarnya) antara dirinya dengan Kuroro.

Ishtar hanya tersenyum sendiri. _Dan untuk permintaanmu, sedang dikerjakan dengan baik. Jalannya sudah diatur, semua sudah dibereskan. _

"Benarkah? Itu kabar yang bagus," seulas senyum hangat menghiasi wajah pucat Lucian.

_Aku terkejut kau begitu perhatian dengan kebaikan mereka. Kenapa, Count muda dari Wallachia? _

Senyum Lucian melebar ketika dia memetik sehelai daun dan melilitnya, memainkannya sebentar dengan jemarinya yang berurat.

"Aku hanya suka mereka bersama."

* * *

><p>Pepohonan tumbang dengan suara dentuman yang keras. Tanah berguncang, begitu terasa, ketika sesosok makhluk raksasa sedang bertempur dengan dua orang manusia. Pertempuran yang panjang, berat–belum lagi memiliki takdir yang menyakitkan.<p>

Dengan sedikit saja sentakan dari pinggangnya, Ishtar menyapu bersih seluruh area itu dengan tubuh ularnya yang sangat besar. Dua sosok mendarat dari udara ke tanah yang tersapu bersih itu, keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Sebelah pipi Kurapika bengkak karena pukulan yang baru saja diterimanya, sementara Kuroro–meski berada dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih baik dari Kurapika–lengan kiri bajunya sudah compang-camping. Keduanya penuh memar dan luka sayatan yang tidak dalam, karena mereka bertempur di hutan, tentu saja.

_Ada apa? Hanya inikah yang bisa kalian lakukan? _Suara Ishtar berdentum dengan agungnya saat dia menunduk kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Ck, ini tidak berhasil," Kurapika berkata sambil meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya dan menghapus sisa darah itu dari bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, hanya ada satu cara untuk untuk membunuh Medusa," ucap Kuroro muram sambil meregangkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius?" Kurapika meringis membayangkan memenggal Ishtar, meskipun wanita itu sedang menjadi monster saat ini.

"Apa kita punya pilihan lain?"

"...Tidak."

Ishtar menghujamkan tombaknya pada mereka, keduanya melompat bersamaan, menghindar agar tidak tercabik-cabik menjadi bongkahan daging oleh tombak yang besarnya tidak masuk akal itu. Belenggu di antara mereka sudah banyak melebar, belakangan ini mereka tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengukurnya. Sejauh ini, tak ada gerakan yang terasa terbatas. Mereka nyaman dengan jarak yang mereka pertahankan sambil melawan Sang Medusa. Sepertinya hasilnya akan bagus bagi mereka.

Atau setidaknya mereka pikir begitu.

Dengan gerakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba, Ishtar menoleh membelalakkan matanya yang mematikan pada Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Tepat pada waktunya, Kurapika melilitkan rantainya ke batang pohon dan mengangkat dirinya juga Kuroro–dengan meraih lengannya–dari sasaran tatapan Ishtar. Tak ada jejak pepohonan, tanah dan lainnya yang sudah dibuat menjadi batu oleh tatapan Sang Medusa. Namun, dengan melayang seperti itu, mereka tak bisa mengendalikan arah mereka dan ketika Ishtar mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kuroro dan Kurapika, mereka hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan itu.

Mereka terlempar membentur pepohonan. Dedaunan berjatuhan dan ranting-ranting yang patah turun bagai salju. Suara terbatuk-batuk terdengar dari balik tabir debu itu ketika mereka berdua jatuh secara bertumpuk. Kali ini, Kurapika-lah yang berbaring di atas Kuroro.

Kurapika segera berusaha bangkit agar menjauh darinya, tapi dia meringis ketika rasa sakit menyerang tulang rusuknya–dia tahu beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Kuroro mengerang pelan ketika dia beranjak duduk. Lengan kirinya terputar ke arah yang aneh dan tampak seolah tak bertulang. Dengan hati-hati dia menyentuh lengannya dan meringis.

"Tulang hancur dan terdislokasi," Kuroro mengumumkan, seolah dia tidak sedang memeriksa lengannya sendiri.

Tanpa membuang satu helaan napas atau memikirkannya lagi, Kurapika mengeluarkan Holy Chain dan mulai menyembuhkan lengan Kuroro. Itu merupakan tindakan yang benar-benar berasal dari naluri. Ketika dia sibuk dengan lengan pria itu, Kuroro memperhatikan kedatangan tombak selanjutnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih kepala Kurapika dan menundukkannya ke tanah untuk menghindari sabetan tombak–jika Kuroro tak melakukannya, mereka akan berakhir tak berkepala.

"Ayo," Kuroro berdesis sambil mengangkat gadis itu menggunakan lengannya yang tidak cedera dan melompat lebih jauh dari Medusa yang sedang mengamuk. Kurapika memusatkan konsentrasinya menyembuhkan lengan Kuroro daripada tulang rusuknya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sembuhkan tulang rusukmu," Kuroro berkata dengan tegas segera setelah lengannya terasa seperti baru lagi.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu beberapa tulang rusuknya patah? Rupanya, ketika Kuroro menekankan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya saat menggendongnya tadi, dia bisa merasakan gangguan aneh pada tulang rusuknya. Patuh, Kurapika melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan.

_Ayo Kuroro, Kurapika! Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? _Ishtar berseru sambil menerjang ke arah mereka.

Kuroro meringis ketika melihat wanita itu menampakkan taringnya ke arahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sedetik saja saat menetapkan pikirannya.

"Kurapika, aku mengandalkanmu."

Kurapika menatap pria pendiam yang pandai menutupi perasaannya itu dengan ketakutan di matanya yang kini berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Mereka sudah mendiskusikan hal itu, dan sudah membuat rencana tapi itu merupakan upaya terakhir. Kurapika mengernyit padanya dan saat merasakan keputusan pria itu, dia hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan gugup dan mengikuti rencana.

Taring Ishtar tak pernah menyentuh mereka tapi hanya menakut-nakuti saja. Ketika dia mendongak mencari keduanya, Kurapika melayang jauh di atasnya, dengan Kuroro berada dalam lingkaran belenggu mereka. Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, Kurapika memegang kedua tangannya dan merentangkan jemarinya. Dengan lebih banyak konsentrasi, lebih banyak Nen, dan Mata Merah yang lebih menyala–Kuroro merasa seolah yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang miniatur matahari di dalam mata gadis itu–dia menciptakan sepuluh rantai yang sama persis. Akan lebih baik jika Kuroro ada di sana untuk meminjamkan Nen-nya pada Kurapika, tapi ini adalah tugas yang harus dikerjakannya sendiri.

Dengan satu sentakan pergelangan tangannya, Kurapika menjulurkan semua rantai itu untuk melilit tubuh, leher dan pinggang Ishtar laksana ular-ular yang lapar; untuk membatasi gerakannya karena Kurapika mengikatkan ujung lain rantai-rantai itu ke pepohonan dan tanah yang kuat. Kurapika tahu ini hanya trik yang bisa bertahan hanya beberapa detik saja, yang begitu sempit waktunya, hanya memberi Ishtar kekuatan yang murni. Itu merupakan taruhan yang berbahaya; teknik yang baru mereka rencanakan semalam dan jika cara ini gagal, Nen-nya akan hancur dan saat itu akan menjadi akhir bagi mereka berdua.

Tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun, Kuroro melakukan bagiannya dalam rencana itu; pekerjaan yang kotor–memenggal wanita itu.

* * *

><p>Bukan pemandangan yang indah; jauh dari itu. Pemandangan itu pun memberikan sensasi mual di bagian bawah perutnya. Kuroro sudah melihat banyak kepala manusia lainnya menggelinding di tanah, isi perut mereka, darah kental mereka, setiap hal mengerikan yang pernah ia hadapi di muka bumi. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat menghancurkan seorang pria hingga hanya tertinggal sedikit dagingnya saja. Tapi tidak, kali ini berbeda–perutnya mengejang tak nyaman saat melihat tubuh lemas ibu angkatnya.<p>

Tidak, dia tak sampai hati memenggalnya. Dia menyayat cukup dalam hingga pembuluh nadinya terluka parah. Yah, yang dilakukannya memang kejam, karena ini berarti wanita itu akan mengalami kematian yang lama dan menyakitkan.

Tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia masih bisa memeganginya utuh dalam pelukannya. Ishtar tak bisa lagi menggerakkan kepalanya, hanya mampu menggerakkan bola matanya di dalam kantung matanya. Ketika Kuroro menyayat kerongkongannya hingga memancarkan darah dengan deras, Ishtar langsung berubah kembali ke sosok manusianya, dan tubuhnya mendarat di sekitar danau Morgan le Fay. Dengan kesungguhan dan rasa penghormatan, Kurapika berdiri di belakang Kuroro untuk memberi mereka saat terakhir bersama.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku...," bisik Kuroro, "Bahwa kau melepaskan keabadianmu untuk menolongku hari itu?"

Bahkan tanpa Kuroro harus menyebutkan waktu dan tempatnya secara mendetail, Ishtar tahu apa yang dia maksud–yaitu hari ketika dirinya memberikan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan Kuroro. Ishtar tersenyum padanya, hampir terlihat seperti senyum sedih, ketika dia mengamati wajah pria muda itu. Lalu matanya terlihat menerawang jauh ke waktu yang lalu.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan kehidupan. Hidup yang terlalu lama. Aku tak lagi mempedulikannya," Ishtar berkata, suaranya berbisik lemah.

"Bagaimana dengan Anansi?"

"Kurasa dia pun pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini. Dia penggosip yang menyebalkan, tak ada cerita di dunia ini yang lolos darinya," kata Ishtar, tertawa pelan walau terasa menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan semua yang kau lakukan untukku?" Kuroro bertanya lagi, suaranya masih pelan dan berbisik.

Ishtar menatap ke dalamnya mata pria itu yang berwarna gelap tak berdasar. Mereka berdua memiliki mata berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua memiliki rambut hitam yang lembut. Mereka berdua berkulit pucat. Mereka berdua berpenampilan bagus; yang satu berwajah tampan, menawan dan sungguh memiliki daya tarik, sedangkan yang satunya lagi cantik mempesona. Tak heran jika orang akan benar-benar percaya bahwa mereka memang ibu dan anak.

"Kuroro..." Ishtar mulai bicara, suaranya terdengar lembut. "Semuanya berakhir demi kebaikanku, atas keinginanku sendiri. Tahun-tahun yang kulalui untuk membesarkanmu hanyalah sebagian kecil keberadaanku yang berabad-abad, namun saat itu berarti bagai selamanya bagiku."

Wanita itu menghela napas berat, namun napasnya lebih terdengar seperti desahan angin yang kering.

"Kau putraku, dan akan selalu begitu. Aku tak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih maupun penghargaan apapun dari anak yang telah kubesarkan."

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang rapuh dan membelai pipi Kuroro. Dia tersenyum, dan hal itu mengejutkan mereka berdua karena memberikan kesan ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Lagipula, itu sikap alamiah seorang ibu, benar tidak?" Dia melihat Kurapika dari sudut matanya, menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa lagi menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kemarilah, Kurapika."

Dalam sekejap, Kurapika sudah berlutut di hadapan Ishtar dengan kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah penuh darah. Dia terlihat pucat pasi dan kelelahan karena pertempuran tadi. Ishtar menggerakkan sebelah tangannya lagi sedikit dan Kurapika bergegas menggenggam tangan yang lemah itu–terasa begitu rapuh dalam sentuhannya.

"Jaga dia?" Pinta Ishtar sambil tersenyum lemah.

Detak jantung Kurapika berdegup dua kali lipat dan gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Ishtar yang berwarna gelap, dia bisa melihat ketulusan dan permohonan di sana. Bagaimana bisa dia penuhi permintaan yang mustahil itu? Kuroro adalah musuh bebuyutannya! Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menolak permintaan terakhirnya? Dia tidak tahu apakah matanya mengkhianati perasaannya yang sebenarnya, namun dia mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setidaknya itu hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghargainya.

Untuk menunjukkan kepuasan dan kebahagiaannya atas jawaban Kurapika, Ishtar memejamkan matanya. Lalu, seolah menanggapi aba-aba yang ia berikan, seluruh tubuhnya terlihat menipis dan menjadi tembus pandang. Keseluruhan sosoknya menjadi kabur dan memudar, dan Kuroro merasa bobot Ishtar dalam pelukannya menghilang, Ishtar membuka matanya lagi dan menatap putra tersayangnya.

_Kuroro..., _suara Ishtar sudah terdengar tipis seperti udara. _Aku ingin mendengarnya...sekali saja... _

Itu permohonan terakhirnya kepada Kuroro; harapan seumur hidupnya untuk dipanggil 'Ibu' oleh putra satu-satunya. Kuroro membuka mulutnya, namun kata itu seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

_Kuroro... _

Dan sebelum Kuroro bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya, Ishtar dari Ryuussei-gai hancur menjadi butiran pasir.

* * *

><p>Pertama adalah tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Kuroro. Kemudian mantera penghancur menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan racun. Wajah memohon masih terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik, dan sayangnya wajah itu akan menghantui Kuroro, mengingatkan pada kegagalannya. Saat Ishtar sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, Kuroro mengepal kedua tangannya erat.<p>

Kurapika terisak saat melihatnya. Baginya, kematian seperti ini terlalu menyakitkan–tak meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak orang yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka. Pandangannya jatuh pada Kuroro.

Di mata Kurapika, Kuroro terlihat seolah berusaha merengkuh apa yang tersisa dari Ishtar. Sedikit pasir yang telah ia genggam di tangannya, dia kepal erat tapi tetap saja lolos dari celah-celah jari bahkan butiran pasirnya lebih halus. Pada akhirnya, tak ada sedikitpun jejak Ishtar yang tertinggal. Semua tertiup angin dan tenggelam ke danau yang dalam.

Punggung Kuroro terkulai dan kepalanya tertunduk. Poninya yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya, dan mengaburkan ekspresi yang entah seperti apa yang ada di sana. Kurapika ingin mengintip ke wajahnya, namun dia merasa hal itu tak pantas untuk dilakukan. Malah, dia hanya diam di sana, duduk di depan Kuroro seperti patung. Keheningan mendominasi dunia mereka hingga bisikan pelan Kuroro membuyarkannya.

"Aku tidak memanggilnya Ibu..."

Rasanya lama sekali, mereka berdua tetap diam dalam posisi seperti itu. Akhirnya, Kuroro sedikit bergerak, dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan sedikit menempelkan keningnya ke bahu Kurapika. Gadis itu hanya tersentak. Dia tetap duduk diam, tegap dan tenang. Dia akan mengijinkan Kuroro menjadi anak manja lagi. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan Kurapika saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat jatuh mengalir ke lengannya ketika Kuroro bersandar padanya? Kurapika akan membiarkan Kuroro memiliki saat kelemahannya–ini tidak sering terjadi hingga gadis itu merasa ia harus melihatnya.

Lagipula mereka sudah saling berbagi saat kelemahan masing-masing.

"Biarkan aku tetap seperti ini..." terdengar suara Kuroro yang agak gemetar. "Sedikit lebih lama..."

_Dia musuhku. Dia musuh abadiku. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya selagi aku bisa, selama aku punya kesempatan, _Kurapika membatin. _Kalau begitu kenapa... _

Setetes air mata yang basah, hangat mengalir di pipinya.

_...aku menangis seperti ini? _

Dia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung pria itu, memeluknya dengan nyaman.

_Kenapa...aku melakukan ini? _

Kurapika menekuk tangannya dan mencengkeram baju pria itu. Dia terisak sambil berusaha menekan tangisannya yang tertahan. Sesuatu membelenggu dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Dia bisa merasakan Nen pria itu yang berdiam di dalam dirinya bergerak gelisah dan itu membuatnya terpengaruh. Kuroro menanggapi dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kurapika, tak ragu membiarkan gadis itu merasakan air matanya di kulitnya. Kuroro pun berpegangan pada Kurapika seolah dia adalah pegangan hidupnya.

Petir bergemuruh dari kejauhan, dan awan hitam pertanda buruk menggantung di atas mereka, di mana pada saat yang sama menjatuhkan bayangan menyedihkan ke dua sosok manusia yang terikat dalam suatu pelukan pelipur lara. Segera saja, langit menumpahkan air mata, berkabung merasa kehilangan dewi mereka yang turun ke bumi. Hujannya deras dan dingin, namun tidak mengusik kedua manusia itu. Air danau meluap perlahan, dan di antara suara gerimis hujan yang mendera permukaan tenang air danau itu terdengar sebuah bisikan :

_Aku akan menjadi Aegis Shield*-mu... _

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>*Aegis Shield : tameng milik Dewi Athena yang dihiasi kepala Medusa yang dipenggal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Ok, _it's time to apologize _Dx

Terlambat dua minggu... Ga bisa dihindari, dua minggu ini di kantor sibuk, susah fokus, _sleeping disorder_, keyboard Lappy rusak (spasi dan beberapa huruf ga bisa dipencet...!) sementara tanganku sakit karena kebanyakan ngetik di kantor.. akhirnya full mengandalkan hp ==

Syukurlah akhirnya selesai juga, aku ga bisa buru-buru karena ini salah satu chapter klimaks...jangan sampai hasilnya kacau. Dan chapter kali ini lebih panjang xD

Makasih untuk **Sends**, sudah mau aku repotkan untuk publish chapter ini :) **October Lynx **untuk salah satu ungkapan English yang masih bikin aku meragukan terjemahannya saat itu, untuk **aionwatha **(yah walau aku yakin dia tidak membaca ini), _you're still a great English teacher inside and my dear big sist _:)

Ok, langsung aja ke review chapter sebelumnya ya :

**Sends :**

Oink xD seneng banget, akhirnya selesaiiii pijitin jariku ya T,T

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aku rasa mengharukan...

**Mikyo :**

Ini update telat... Tapi mudah-mudahan masih bisa dinikmati, akan kuusahakan yang terbaik

**Shizuku M2 :**

Ow, hubungan mereka romantis dengan caranya sendiri... Tanpa banyak kata dan janji yang membuai kalbu, seolah memang telah tercipta satu sama lain...(aku ngomong apa sih ini ==a)

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Natsuuuu...! Ayo kita syukuran...! KuroPika pelukan...! XD

**bunnygirl :**

Sudah terjawab kan caranya? Tapi klimaks fic ini masih belum berakhir...karena belum melawan Deifri x3

**Shina Kurta :**

Seharusnya sih seminggu dua kali xDa

Sayang kesibukan dan keterbatasan menghalangi niat baikku :'(

**Ameriya7 :**

Yah biarpun telat...Ini update-nya xD

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini semakin terasa feel-nya... Dan terima kasih lagi buat hadiahnya ya, kutunggu fic-fic KuroPika lainnya jika sudah memungkinkan x3

**ayrencc :**

Maaf g via pm, jariku rasanya udah kyk kesetrum Dx

Masalah Lappy tambah parah.

Bayangkan, aku bisa apa tanpa _space bar? _Dx

**Vina :**

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? OvO

* * *

><p>Kuusahakan update secepatnya... Sambil masih berupaya untuk lebih fokus, but I'm better now xD<p>

Review please... ^^

_**KuroPika FOREVER **_


	25. Intercession

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25 : INTERCESSION<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka berdiri berdampingan dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, keduanya menatap makam kecil yang mereka buat untuk menghormati kematian Ishtar. Makam yang sederhana, letaknya tidak jauh dari danau Morgan le Fay ke mana debunya tenggelam, dengan sebuah batu nisan kecil berukirkan nama Ishtar di atasnya.<p>

Ketika hujan deras turun tepat setelah kematian Ishtar, mereka berdua tetap tinggal di kuil , tak mau repot mengganti pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup, dan malah bersama-sama mengunci diri di kamar Ishtar yang beraroma _sandalwood_. Itu merupakan harapan Kuroro yang tak terucap, dan Kurapika hanya menuruti rengekannya. Gadis itu pun maklum, bahkan saat Kuroro menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Kurapika dan terlelap ketika mereka duduk di sudut gelap kamar itu dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding yang dingin.

"Apa kau ingin aku beritahu di mana aku membakar jasad Uvogin?" Kurapika tiba-tiba bertanya dengan suara pelan sementara matanya masih tertuju pada gundukan kecil di dekat danau.

"Kau membakar jasadnya?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Kuroro tersenyum tipis pada Kurapika, dan raut wajahnya menutupi sebagian besar perasaannya yang saat ini tengah merasa kehilangan. Akan tetapi, Kurapika sudah menguasai seninya bagaimana melihat melalui mata Kuroro yang berwarna gelap dan tak berdasar itu; sekarang dia mampu melihat apa yang ada di balik wajah Kuroro yang sekilas tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Walau dampaknya terasa mengganggu bagi Kurapika, Kurapika tidak melawan perasaan itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia lelah terus-terusan melawan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipungkiri, dan itu sia-sia saja.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Kuroro berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Dalam diam Kurapika mengikuti di belakangnya, ia hanya berhenti sejenak...melirik makam Ishtar yang sederhana untuk terakhir kalinya. Ishtar adalah ibu dari 'musuh'-nya, tapi dia juga bisa merasakan rasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat di dalam hatinya ketika Ishtar meninggal—seolah wanita itu adalah ibunya juga. Kurapika merinding memikirkannya. Apakah itu karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya juga adalah darah Ishtar; satu-satunya yang ia terima dari Kuroro?

Kurapika memandangi punggung pria itu. Akankah dia pun merasakan kehilangan yang begitu memilukan jika Kuroro mati? Lagipula, mereka berbagi darah yang sama, tambah lagi dia punya sebagian kecil Nen pria itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan hari di saat Kuroro mati—dan hasilnya mengerikan. Jantung gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak ketika bayangan dirinya berdiri sendirian dalam kegelapan berkelebat di benaknya. Dengan cepat dan sambil ia merasa takut, Kurapika membuka matanya...hanya untuk menatap punggung Kuroro yang menyendiri lagi. Sensasinya mengerikan. Sendirian tanpa Kuroro...

_Rasanya menakutkan..._Kurapika mengakui. Lalu suatu kenyataan yang lebih menakutkan lagi menghantam benaknya, dan rasanya seperti menaburkan garam di atas luka yang terbuka. _Aku tak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya, 'kan? _Pikirnya pahit, dan itu memang benar jika dilihat dari kemampuan, kekuatan dan keterikatan di antara mereka. Ikatannya dengan pria itu berlangsung terlalu dalam karena belenggu terkutuk dari Hassamunnin, tapi mereka akan membuat ikatan itu kembali menjadi ikatan yang buruk sesegera mungkin. Kurapika berusaha tersenyum puas di dalam hatinya memikirkan hal itu, tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya.

Langkah Kuroro tiba-tiba melambat, untungnya tidak menyadari pergulatan batin yang dialami Kurapika hanya beberapa langkah di belakangnya, ketika dia melihat Scheherazade menunggu mereka di gerbang kuil. Kuroro memicingkan matanya, dan terus melangkah menuju ke gerbang.

Segera setelah Kuroro berada cukup dekat, Scheherazade menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghalangi jalan pria itu. Dia melemparkan senyumnya yang biasa, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya yang tertutup pada Kuroro.

"Ini, untukmu," wanita itu berkata dengan suara yang parau sambil membuka kepalan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebutir telur berukuran kecil di telapak tangannya. "Hadiahmu dari Ishtar."

Kurapika tersentak mendengar nama itu, tapi Kuroro hanya diam dan perlahan mengambil telur itu dengan jemarinya dari tangan Scheherazade. Dia memeriksanya sekilas, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Ini telur yang kami kembalikan padanya," desis Kuroro.

"Dan Ishtar memberikannya kembali padamu," ucap Scheherazade dengan santai.

Baru saja Kuroro akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, telur itu sedikit retak. Kuroro dan Kurapika menatapnya ingin tahu. Sebelumnya, tak peduli seberapa kasar dan kerasnya telur itu diperlakukan, telur tersebut tidak retak. Ketika akhirnya telur itu pecah seluruhnya, isinya pun terlihat–sebuah cincin.

Dengan hati-hati Kuroro mengambil cincin tersebut dan memeriksanya. Cincin itu terbuat dari kuningan dan besi, dengan ukiran kata-kata yang tak ia mengerti, empat buah permata dan simbol Bintang Daud yang sangat menonjol berwarna keemasan. Mata Kuroro membelalak walau hanya sekilas ketika suatu kenyataan merasuki benaknya.

"Cincin Solomon," bisiknya tak percaya.

"Satu-satunya yang pernah ada," wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cincin legenda yang berisi 72 iblis. Cincin ini akan menjadi pertahananmu yang kuat, pertahanan terakhir melawan Deifri. Namun, masalahnya adalah kau belum menguasai kekuatan cincin itu."

"Menguasainya?" Kurapika memekik tertahan. Dia tak mengira dirinya akan pernah melihat Cincin Solomon yang sebenarnya.

"Jika kau bisa menguasainya, kau akan memiliki 72 iblis dalam perintahmu, siap mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu." Scheherazade tersenyum padanya, lebih seperti setan yang sedang menggodanya daripada memberikan penjelasan.

Kuroro tak mengatakan apapun untuk sesaat, hanya menatap cincin itu hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap tajam kepada wanita itu.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kaukatakan tentang cincin ini?" Tanya Kuroro waspada.

Scheherazade tersenyum padanya–seperti kata Ishtar, anak itu punya pandangan dan pikiran yang cukup tajam.

"Cincin itu sudah kehilangan pemiliknya yang sebelumnya–yaitu Ishtar–dan oleh karena itu cincin tersebut mengenalimu sebagai pemilik yang berikutnya."

"Aku tak menyangka akan semudah dan secepat itu Cincin Solomon mengenali pemilik barunya," Kuroro memicingkan matanya curiga, merasa wanita itu tidak mengatakan semua informasi yang dia ketahui.

Kali ini Scheherazade menyeringai nakal.

"Oho...Anak yang pintar," dia mengangguk menyatakan persetujuannya pada Kuroro. "Benar. Telur yang kau bawa dalam perjalananmu menganalisa dan menyerap kekuatanmu, memperhitungkan data tentang kepribadianmu, cita-citamu, caramu berpikir, dan hal-hal lain sepanjang waktu itu. Kekuatan dan data itu lalu diproses oleh cincin tersebut untuk memutuskan apakah kau layak menjadi pemiliknya atau tidak. Aku yakin kau tahu selanjutnya bagaimana."

Scheherazade menjawab pertanyaan pria muda itu datar, dengan suaranya yang lembut, parau; menggambarkan kepribadiannya yang santai namun dingin. Mata Kurapika membelalak begitu menangkap suatu kebenaran yang sedikit mengganggunya : Ishtar mungkin membiarkan dirinya sendiri dibunuh oleh mereka berdua agar dia bisa mewariskan Cincin Solomon kepada Kuroro sebagai perlindungan untuknya. Kurapika melirik Kuroro, yang menanggapi semuanya dengan sangat tenang. Tak ada ekspresi nampak di wajahnya; hanya ekspresi kosong, yang tak terbaca. Rasanya seperti melihat wajah Kuroro Lucifer yang lama–orang yang kejam, Pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang tak punya hati.

"Aku mengerti," akhirnya pria itu berkata, nada suaranya terkendali dengan sempurna.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kurapika tiba-tiba menyela. Dia menatap Scheherazade dengan tajam. "Suzaku bilang seorang anak akan terlahir dari telur itu, bukannya cincin."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Ya, dia hampir lupa dengan hal itu. Dia balik menatap Scheherazade penuh tanya. Wanita tersebut heran dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang berukuran cukup besar. Lalu dia mengernyit. Hingga akhirnya menyerah dan melemparkan senyum jahilnya.

"Dia menipumu," katanya sambil tertawa pelan. "Tidak, karena sejak awal tak ada anak atau apapun yang akan terlahir dari situ."

"APA?!" Kurapika memekik dengan suara yang mirip dengan suara decit tikus.

Oh, betapa inginnya Kurapika berteleportasi ke tempat mana pun Suzaku berada sekarang dan memukulinya tanpa ampun. Bisa-bisanya dia berbohong seperti itu! Suzaku dan sepupunya Si Phoenix–keduanya pembohong yang berbahaya! Kurapika sudah bergolak marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram, tapi Kuroro terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

"Dan?" Tanya Kuroro tenang.

"Aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian ke sarang Deifri. Beritahu aku kapanpun kalian siap berangkat."

Lalu Scheherazade berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

* * *

><p>Malam begitu hening dan dingin. Anginnya dingin dan menyejukkan, tapi memang itulah tepatnya yang Kuroro butuhkan. Jendela di kamarnya terbuka untuk membiarkan udara segar masuk, sementara Kuroro berdiri di samping jendela itu, merengkuh segala rasa dingin yang bisa diberikan angin padanya. Dia juga sudah mandi dengan air dingin, tapi hanya sedikit membantu meringankan renungannya yang mendalam di dalam lubuk hati pria itu. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu emosional namun juga tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di saat yang sama sebelumnya.<p>

Diam-diam Kurapika mengamati Kuroro dari tempatnya duduk di atas tempat tidur yang mereka gunakan bersama. Memalukan juga memang, mereka harus berbagi tempat tidur karena tak ada tempat tidur yang lain. Meski keduanya tidur dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Tiba-tiba saja, masalah tentang hilangnya ransel Kurapika menjadi masalah yang sepele (dia menatap Phinks dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan tak peduli ketika dengan gemetar Phinks mengatakan sesuatu tentang masalah itu). Matanya terus tertuju ke punggung Kuroro.

Semakin Kuroro merasa gelisah, Kurapika pun begitu. Si Gadis Kuruta menertawakan kenyataan yang ironis ini. Kenapa dia bisa terpengaruh dengan apa yang Kuroro rasakan? Pria itu menyegel takdirnya dengan lihai : Kurapika tak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya demi alasan apapun, tidak akan pernah bisa sepanjang hidupnya. Dia mengingat kembali ketika merasa ketakutan saat mendapati dirinya sendiri tanpa pria itu. Membayangkan kenangan itu lagi saja sudah membuat Kurapika takut hingga seolah darahnya pun menjadi dingin.

_Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa yang salah denganku? _Kurapika meratap sedih di dalam hatinya, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk hingga ke dada. Dia merasa begitu tak berdaya.

_Apakah ini karena Nen-nya yang berada dalam tubuhku? Bisakah aku... _Dia menjadi enggan._.. Mengeluarkannya dari tubuhku? _

Tidak, sebenarnya pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah : apa aku punya keinginan untuk mengeluarkannya?

"Kurapika."

Suaranya yang lembut menarik Kurapika dari pikirannya yang bergemuruh. Dengan cepat dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata biru samudera bertemu dengan mata hitam pekat. Kuroro lelah, Kurapika tahu itu, maka tanpa berkata apapun dia bergeser memberi tempat untuknya di tempat tidur itu. Tanpa bicara, Kuroro berbaring telentang namun kali ini dia tak memunggungi Kurapika. Malah, dia berbaring menghadap gadis itu. Ada pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak kematian Ishtar.

_Apakah memang benar-benar sepadan menyebabkan Ishtar mati untuk menghancurkan belenggu itu? _

Sejujurnya, jika Kuroro harus mempertimbangkan segala baik dan buruknya, dia benar-benar tak keberatan untuk tetap bersama Kurapika. Gadis itu baik padanya akhir-akhir ini, terutama sejak kejadian 'Air Mata Merah'. Apakah merupakan pertukaran yang adil, kehilangan satu-satunya 'ibu' yang dia punya agar dia bisa terlepas dari Kurapika? Pikiran itu tak pernah terlintas di benak Kuroro sebelum berhadapan dengan Ishtar dan juga kematiannya.

_Apakah memang benar-benar sepadan?_ Batinnya berkecamuk.

Mulanya Kurapika mengabaikan tatapan Kuroro yang terus-menerus tertuju padanya dan gadis itu kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu dirinya, tapi kemudian dia tak tahan lagi.

"Apa?!" Bentaknya kasar.

Kuroro sama sekali tak terpengaruh. "Bicaralah padaku," ucap pria itu singkat.

"Hah?" Kurapika berkedip.

"Alihkan aku," dia mengulangi kalimatnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih jelas kali ini.

Sorot mata Kurapika pun menjadi lebih lembut dan dia memalingkan wajahnya. Yah, setidaknya Kuroro cukup manusiawi hingga ingin dialihkan dari segala emosi yang tengah dirasakannya, dan Kurapika akan memakluminya untuk alasan itu. Dia menelan ludah perlahan dan berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan padanya. Kurapika memainkan jemari kakinya sementara Kuroro terus mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan semua kenalan lamamu itu," akhirnya Kurapika menyelesaikan usaha berpikirnya dengan pertanyaan yang mudah.

"Siapa? Lucian? Dia datang dan pergi seperti bayangan, aku tak perlu terus mengetahui di mana keberadaannya. Bahkan biasanya dia akan datang sebelum aku merindukannya. Abelard Constantin? Kami saling bertukar nomor telepon, semudah itu," jawab Kuroro datar. Dia berhenti sejenak, dan menambahkan :

"Dan satu hal lagi. Dia adalah salah seorang pelanggan tetap yang membeli Mata Merah dariku."

Ketika Kuroro mengatakannya, suaranya pelan dan seperti hembusan angin yang lewat, seolah dia begitu ragu mengatakannya tapi juga merasa wajib memberitahu Kurapika. Gadis itu membeku sesaat ketika dia mendengar pemberitahuan itu.

"Tapi Shalnark yang bertransaksi dengannya. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa akulah yang ada di balik pembantaian itu."

Kurapika menoleh menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, dan perlahan namun pasti dia berbaring di samping Kuroro, menghadap pria itu. Kuroro terdengar seperti mengakui perbuatan dosa yang ia lakukan terhadap Si Gadis Kuruta. Mereka saling menatap dalam waktu yang tak berkesudahan, sebelum dengan lembut Kurapika bertanya,

"Beritahu aku bagaimana kau bisa punya ide tentang Genei Ryodan berkaki dua belas."

Mata Kuroro sedikit terbelalak–dia tak pernah mengira Kurapika, tertarik pada sejarah Genei Ryodan–namun dengan cepat pria itu mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan patuh, dia menjawab keingintahuan Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Kuroro yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun berkelana di hutan yang terletak di belakang kuil, yang ia sebut 'rumah.' Dia babak belur, hasil dari latihan kejam lainnya yang ia lakukan bersama Ishtar. Kuroro mendengus kesal memikirkan dirinya dipukuli seorang wanita yang terlihat rapuh. Namun, entah kenapa dia tahu Ishtar bukanlah manusia, meskipun wanita itu menolak mengungkapkan jati diri yang sebenarnya.<p>

Kuroro begitu teralihkan, hingga gagal memperhatikan ada binatang yang mengintai di sekitar sana. Walaupun berada di bawah kekuasaan Ishtar, hutan tersebut masih menjadi hutan yang terus berkembang bagi binatang buas. Sebenarnya, berkat perlindungan Ishtar-lah makhluk-makhluk itu bisa terus bertambah jumlahnya.

Anak itu hanya memperhatikan suara gemerisik dari semak-semak ketika pada detik berikutnya dia mendapati dirinya dijatuhkan dan dikunci di tanah. Tangan berbulu dan bertulang mencengkeram lehernya seperti mencengkeram ranting saja. Matanya mengartikan dengan sempurna semua yang dilihatnya; serigala raksasa yang berdiri di atas kedua kaki belakangnya–_werewolf. _

Mata merah berkilat _werewolf _itu membelalak lapar padanya, ingin melahap bocah itu. Sebagai seorang bocah yang tak berpengalaman, Kuroro hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan. Dia belum pernah dihadapkan dengan banyak hal berbahaya selama hidupnya. Binatang itu mengangkat cakarnya yang lain dan menurunkannya dengan kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan kepala Kuroro seperti labu, tapi itu tak pernah terjadi.

Malah, yang dilihatnya _werewolf _itu ditendang di bagian samping tubuhnya hingga terlempar melewati sebuah pohon. Kuroro terbatuk-batuk sambil mengusap lehernya yang memar, meringis kesakitan. Saat mendongak, bocah itu memperhatikan punggung orang asing yang baru saja tiba beberapa hari yang lalu dan menghampiri Ishtar tanpa rasa malu, dengan begitu santai seperti layaknya seorang teman lama.

Pria itu menoleh untuk memeriksa Kuroro.

"Tak ada tulang yang retak, Nak? Sungguh mengejutkan," kata orang asing itu sambil menyeringai, matanya yang gelap berkilat senang.

Kuroro hanya mendesis geram padanya. Sang _werewolf _melolong marah dan menyerang orang asing itu seperti banteng yang mengamuk. Si orang asing dengan rambut yang agak panjang berwarna platina keemasan dan kulit berwarna _ochre _gelap itu menoleh pada _werewolf _yang mengincarnya dan menghela napas jengkel.

"_Werewolf _memang sangat mengesalkan. Ingatlah itu, Nak."

Tanpa peringatan apapun sebelumnya, si pria asing menumbuhkan tungkainya yang lain–sepuluh kaki laba-laba, tepatnya–dari bagian samping tubuhnya. Kuroro muda hanya terperangah dan takjub melihatnya. Dia belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu, begitu...aneh? Tidak, menyebutnya aneh sepertinya terkesan meremehkan.

"Perak adalah senjata terbaik untuk melawan mereka. Tapi karena aku tidak punya amunisi perak, menggunakan racunku saja sudah cukup."

Ketika _werewolf _itu sudah cukup dekat, dia menarik tangan binatang itu dengan tangan manusia-nya lalu dengan cepat menancapkan kesepuluh tungkai laba-laba di bagian samping tubuhnya ke daging _werewolf. _Binatang itu melolong kesakitan namun racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat. Terlihat _werewolf _itu menjadi lemah tapi dia tak akan kalah tanpa melakukan pembalasan terakhir.

_Werewolf _menarik salah satu lengannya yang berotot dari cengkeraman si pria asing, memegangi kepalanya dan merobek kepala itu hingga terpisah mulai dari bahunya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika meringis dan merasa ngeri mendengar cerita Kuroro. Dihadapkan pada kekerasan semacam itu sejak masih sangat muda, tak heran hatinya menjadi tidak peka terhadap orang lain. Kuroro hanya tersenyum muram melihat ekspresi wajah Kurapika dan melanjutkan kisahnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroro yang berusia sepuluh tahun terpekik kaget saat kepala pria itu mendarat di pangkuannya sementara darah membanjiri hampir seluruh tubuh bocah itu. Mata gelap pria itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. <em>Werewolf<em> meraung sambil menyingkirkan tubuh tak berkepala si pria asing, bulunya bergidik marah dan kesakitan. Kuroro Kecil berusaha pergi menjauhi bahaya, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

"Tenang, Nak. Kau tak akan mati atau _wanita itu _akan membunuhku," kepala di pangkuan Kuroro tiba-tiba berbicara tanpa menghilangkan nada suaranya yang santai.

Si Kecil Kuroro pun kembali memekik pada kepala yang bisa bicara itu. Dia hampir menyingkirkan kepala itu dengan kasar seolah sebagian logikanya tidak meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap diam.

"Sekarang lihatlah saat aku membunuh bajingan itu," kata kepala itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kuroro mendongak dan melihat tubuh pria asing yang tak berkepala beranjak dari tanah dan secara perlahan namun pasti mendekati _werewolf _itu. Kesepuluh tungkai laba-laba lalu menusuk daging binatang itu dan memasukkan racun dalam dosis yang mematikan ke dalam sistem tubuhnya. Dia pun roboh bahkan tanpa sempat lagi bergerak sedikit pun.

Bocah itu menyaksikan semuanya dengan mulut menganga. Kepala yang ada di pangkuannya terkekeh puas melihat ekspresi yang tak ternilai di wajah bocah yang biasanya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun itu dan baru ia kenal selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tubuhnya yang tak berkepala melangkah menghampiri si bocah dan mengambil kepalanya. Dengan mudah, seperti memasangkan kepala boneka saja, dia memasangkan kepala itu kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dia mendongak setelah memeriksa otot-otot lehernya dan melihat Ishtar berdiri tak jauh dari sana, tatapan membunuh terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik mempesona. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggul.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau tidak mengajarinya kata-kata yang tidak senonoh," katanya dengan tatapannya yang tajam, "Anansi."

* * *

><p>"Aku tak pernah mendengarmu meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak senonoh," Kurapika menuduh.<p>

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Itu bukan gayaku," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya dengan posisi masih terbaring.

_Dasar pria sopan yang tak bisa diberitahu, _Kurapika mendengus dengan setengah hati sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itulah kenapa aku bisa punya ide tentang laba-laba berkaki dua belas, yang tak lain adalah Anansi sendiri."

"Dan itukah awalnya dia menyatakan diri sebagai 'ayahmu' dan memanggilmu 'anaknya'?" Kurapika bertanya dengan seringai lebar terlihat di wajahnya.

Kuroro merengut–atau lebih tepatnya, memanyunkan bibirnya–kepada gadis itu. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, dan, demi Tuhan, terutama oleh Kurapika karena walau bagaimanapun dia sembilan tahun lebih tua daripada gadis itu. Kuroro baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi suara benturan keras jendela yang dibuka secara paksa membuatnya berhenti.

"Hei, Teman-teman, aku–" Lucian membeku di tempatnya di kusen jendela saat melihat pasangan yang–seperti bagaimana Lucian menyebut posisi seperti itu–sedang berpelukan di tempat tidur. Sambil menyeringai nakal, perlahan dia berbalik dan tertawa cekikikan. "_Scuze _('maaf' dalam bahasa Rumania), sepertinya aku mengganggu–AAAAAHHH!"

Vampir itu jatuh terduduk di lantai yang keras dan lehernya dililit rantai Kurapika, dipaksa masuk kembali ke kamar. Ketika dia berbalik setelah menepuk debu di pantatnya, dia melihat mata Kurapika bercahaya merah dalam kegelapan. Mereka berdua sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Wajah Kurapika terlihat memerah tapi Kuroro terlihat nyaman dan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Kalau tidak, Lucian bisa merasakan kekesalan pria itu atas 'gangguan' darinya.

"A-Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Kurapika bertanya, namun suaranya terdengar mencicit, masih malu seperti seorang gadis remaja yang tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi foto orang yang disukainya.

"Hm? Oh, yah...Aku..." Lucian gelisah, memainkan jemarinya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak yakin pada tujuannya menerobos masuk 'saat pribadi' mereka berdua.

"Lucian," Kuroro mendesak dengan suaranya yang sedingin es.

Jika Lucian belum lama mengenal Kuroro, mungkin vampir itu sudah memekik terkejut mendengar suaranya. Jelas sekali _mood_ Kuroro turun drastis karena tingkahnya yang serampangan.

"Yah...Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku tak akan ikut dalam perjalanan kalian nanti yang lebih berbahaya...," akhirnya dia berkata sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm...kau masih tetap Si Pengecut Lucian yang kukenal sejak lama," ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Lucian mengernyit mendengar Kuroro menggodanya dengan sengaja, menghubungkannya dengan harga diri vampir itu. Namun dia meringis saat teringat apa yang akan dihadapi Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"_Ei bine, îmi pare rău! _('Yah, maaf saja!' dalam bahasa Rumania) Sebut saja aku orang yang bijaksana!" Dia mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Tapi aku masih mencintai kehidupan yang aku punya saat ini jadi aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya begitu dini dengan menghadapi Ifrit yang liar–Oh!" Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong..."

Lucian menoleh pada Kurapika, yang raut wajahnya sudah kembali netral, melemparkan jauh-jauh raut wajahnya yang tersipu hingga ke luar jendela.

"Aku baru ingat," sebuah suara yang pelan perlahan terdengar dari wajah Lucian yang bagai porselen, "Aku bisa menawarimu keabadian, kau tahu..._fata_."

Kurapika berkedip.

"Maaf?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil mengernyit.

"Dengan begitu, kau bisa menikmati waktumu dengan leluasa untuk mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah itu demi memenuhi hasratmu. Tentu saja aku bersedia membantumu keluar dari tempat ini bersama lelaki yang arogan itu," katanya sambil menunjuk Kuroro.

Kuroro mendengus mendengar penawarannya yang bodoh dan menoleh untuk berbicara pada Kurapika, "Aku memegang teguh janjiku, tapi jika kau ingin aku mundur, aku tak berkeberatan sama sekali. Hanya saja, apa kau siap membuang kemanusiaanmu untuk mencapai keabadian? Secara pribadi, bagiku itu harga yang terlalu besar."

"Kau hanya terlalu pelit saja," Lucian memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab dengan lembut dan percaya diri,

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, tapi tidak. Aku punya martabat dan harga diriku sendiri. Lahir sebagai manusia, mati sebagai manusia; itu keyakinanku."

Lucian bersiul kagum.

"Betapa anehnya. Itulah tepatnya yang dikatakan lelaki ini beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku menawarkan hal yang sama padanya."

* * *

><p>Phoenix menghentakkan salah satu kakinya dengan tak sabar sambil berdiri terpaksa di depan batu nisan Ishtar. Wajahnya merengut menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Air danau beriak gelisah, menanggapi emosi Phoenix.<p>

"Kau," dia menunjuk batu nisan Ishtar dengan cara menuduh. "...benar-benar bodoh, kau tahu itu hah?!"

_Phoenix, tenanglah..._Air danau itu berkata, mencoba meredakan kemarahan Phoenix yang bergejolak.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Bentaknya, "Aku akan dikutuk jika aku tenang ketika, wanita yang–yang bodoh _ini_ baru saja membuang kesempatannya untuk mengembalikan kejayaan dan keabadiannya seperti semula, dengan menggantikan isi telur dengan Cincin Solomon jahanam itu!"

Di balik kemarahannya yang meluap-luap, ada semburat kesedihan dalam perkataannya yang kasar itu. Phoenix menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajah, kakinya masih menghentak-hentak tanpa ada maksud tertentu.

_Ini keputusannya, dan seharusnya kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, _air itu bicara dengan nada suara yang mencela, _bahwa dia sudah merasa cukup menjalani kehidupan saat ini. _

"Sialan! Dia melakukan semua ini karena untuk melindungi anak manja itu bahkan anak itu bukan darah dagingnya!"

_Anak itu adalah darahnya, itu benar, Phoenix. Ishtar memberikan darahnya pada anak itu, _Morgan le Fay berujar dengan sinis saat air mulai memperlihatkan wujud manusianya. Dia mengernyit pada Lady Merah yang mudah emosi itu.

"Telur itu...menyerap perasaan apapun yang dimiliki anak itu terhadapnya...," Phoenix berkata dengan suara gemetar. "Dan yang mengagetkan, seharusnya telur tersebut memiliki energi yang cukup untuk menghidupkannya kembali saat ini, jika kugunakan Api-ku pada telur itu. Tapi tidak...Sialan..."

Diketahui bahwa jika seseorang yang mandi dalam Api Phoenix mampu menentang kematian untuk satu kali, atau seperti itulah kira-kira ceritanya. Phoenix berencana memandikan telur itu di dalam apinya, dan berharap hal itu akan memberi Ishtar kesempatan hidup untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi gagal.

"Dia memilih untuk melindungi anak lelakinya," suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakang Phoenix.

Phoenix pun berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Anansi. Aura suram terlihat di sekeliling pria itu, wajahnya yang murung terlihat lebih tertekan dari biasanya. Untuk sekali ini, Ging tidak bersamanya. Phoenix memelototinya dengan penuh amarah, tapi tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengamati Anansi dalam diam sambil berlutut di hadapan makam kecil itu dan meletakkan sebotol dupa _sandalwood _di atas gundukan kecil tanah makam tersebut. _Sandalwood _selalu menjadi wewangian favorit Ishtar.

"Sekarang dia tak bisa kembali lagi, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Mengembalikan kejayaanmu lagi sebagai Dewa?" Tanya Phoenix pelan.

Hanya beberapa orang–atau makhluk ciptaan lainnya pada masa mereka–yang tahu tentang sejarah Ishtar dan Anansi. Sebelumnya mereka adalah Dewa dan Dewi yang tinggal di alam di atas alam manusia. Namun, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu alasan kejatuhan mereka sebenarnya hanya karena Ishtar dan Anansi saling jatuh hati satu sama lain–itu adalah tindak kejahatan paling berat di alam mereka.

"_Itu peraturan yang aneh dan menjijikkan,_" cemooh Phoenix dengan menghina, saat pertama kali ia mengetahui hal itu, dan Ishtar hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk kembali ke sana," Anansi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Tidak setelah aku tahu Ishtar tak akan ada di sana."

_Apakah kau akan terus menjaga anak itu? _Morgan le Fay bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti hantu. Anansi memberinya seulas senyum penuh arti.

"Tanpa diminta pun aku akan melakukannya."

* * *

><p>"Terlahir sebagai manusia, mati pun sebagai manusia, hah?" Kuroro bicara asal dengan sedikit merasa geli ketika mengingat percakapan kecil mereka bersama Lucian sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Ryuusei-gai.<p>

Sekarang, mereka sedang melintasi hutan lainnya ke sarang Deifri, Jin Ifrit yang liar, bersama Scheherazade sebagai pemandu mereka. Wanita yang penuh teka-teki itu jarang bicara dan bahkan ketika dia bicara pun, kata-katanya langsung dan sedikit tidak ramah daripada melagukannya seperti biasa, seolah dia tak mau berhubungan dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika lebih dari hubungan yang sudah mereka punya saat ini. Meskipun bagi Kuroro dan Kurapika itu bukan masalah.

"Apa? Masalah untukmu?!" Kurapika bertanya dengan membentak. _Mood_-nya langsung anjlok ke tingkat yang paling buruk saat dia tahu ranselnya hilang untuk selamanya. Kurapika harus berupaya keras, dan juga Kuroro, untuk mencegah gadis itu menganiaya si pria tak beralis mata menjadi bongkahan daging. "Dan tidak berarti _kau_ tak sependapat tentang hal itu! Lagipula–"

"Sekarang kita bukan sepenuhnya manusia, kau tahu itu," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya, mengabaikan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kurapika.

Ucapan Kuroro sangat mengena bagi Kurapika dan membuatnya tercengang, tapi ketika menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya, dengan bijak gadis itu diam untuk menyelamatkan mukanya dari rasa malu. Sia-sia saja mendebatkan hal itu–lagipula itu topik lama.

"Tapi kalian masih bisa menganggap diri kalian manusia," Scheherazade tiba-tiba menyela dengan nada suara tak peduli seperti biasanya. Di balik sikapnya yang santai, biasanya wanita itu memendam segala sesuatunya sendiri–bahkan dia punya sikap kusimpan-semua-saranku-untuk-diriku-sendiri yang lebih buruk dari Kuroro. Tentu saja saat ini Kuroro lebih terbuka pada Kurapika, kalau tidak dibilang lebih merasa nyaman di dekat Si Gadis Kuruta daripada sebelumnya.

Baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika sama-sama menatap Scheherazade dengan ekspresi tak percaya terlihat di wajah mereka. Selain dirinya sebagai kenalan Ishtar, dia masih merupakan sosok yang kurang jujur. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Scheherazade adalah tipe orang yang terhadapnya kau akan merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya dipercaya. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis pada keduanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah memperhatikan cincin yang Ishtar berikan pada awal mula? Cincin itu bukan untuk hiasan, tahu, jika anak muda ini," dia mengisyaratkan ke arah Kuroro dengan gerakan kepalanya yang cantik, "Tidak dianggap sebagai manusia, cincin itu seharusnya terus bercahaya. Lagipula dia menerima darah Ishtar saat dirinya masih kanak-kanak."

_Itu masuk akal, _pikir Kurapika sambil menatap cincinnya yang bercahaya–tanda bahwa di sana setidaknya ada satu makhluk gaib di sekitar mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau ini apa?" Dia bertanya.

Scheherazade menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan satu kaki dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Wujudku mungkin memang manusia, tapi aku bukanlah manusia. Aku makhluk yang akan terus hidup selama masih ada kisah untuk diceritakan. Aku pencerita dan penenun kisah di dunia ini, sebut saja begitu."

"Jadi kau akan terus ada selama umat manusia masih ada," Kuroro menyimpulkan.

Dia memberi Kuroro seulas senyum penuh arti.

"Tepat sekali."

* * *

><p>Ketika malam tiba, mereka berhenti untuk berkemah dan mengistirahatkan kaki mereka yang lelah setelah berjalan tanpa henti sepanjang hari. Enaknya, tempat yang mereka pilih dekat dengan aliran air sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk bersih-bersih atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya yang membutuhkan air. Senja tiba dan hingga saat itu semua berjalan dengan baik. Mereka sudah makan malam dan tengah menempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan malam di sana. Meskipun hingga tengah malam Kurapika tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.<p>

Dia terus bergerak-gerak, tak bisa tidur sekejap pun.

_Sesuatu mengganggumu, _kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan, yang datang dari Una.

Kurapika menjulurkan lehernya dan melihat Unicorn itu menatapnya penasaran dengan matanya yang besar. Gadis itu duduk dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Una untuk menepuk pipinya pelan. Lalu Una memperhatikan bekas luka yang masih terbilang baru di kedua telapak tangan gadis itu.

_Kau punya bekas luka. _

"Mmhmm," Kurapika mengangguk tanpa sadar.

_Kau bisa saja menyembuhkannya. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? _

"Aku tidak ingin menyembuhkannya. Biarlah bekas luka ini menjadi pengingat betapa lemah diriku sebenarnya," Kurapika menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, seolah hal itu memang benar-benar bukan masalah besar baginya.

Una memberinya tatapan yang mengatakan 'Aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Maukah kau menjelaskannya lebih lanjut?' Maka Kurapika memberitahunya secara ringkas apa yang terjadi saat peristiwa 'Air Mata Merah' waktu itu. Tentu saja dia menjelaskan hubungan aslinya dengan Kuroro yang sangat buruk dan berasal dari pembantaian sukunya atas perintah pria itu.

"Sebesar keinginanku untuk menyangkalnya," Kurapika menyimpulkan di akhir cerita, "Dia masih berada di tingkatan yang lebih atas dariku. Sedihnya begitu. Berusaha membunuhnya mungkin sama sia-sianya seperti menangkap angin dengan tangan kosong."

_Tidak biasanya kau pesimis, _komentar Una dengan lembut.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis padanya. "Sebut saja ini realistis. Aku sudah mengambil hikmahnya, dan cukup ya cukup," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya menghadap langit malam yang gelap dan menatap bekas luka tusukan di kedua telapak tangannya; pengingat kelemahan dirinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanfaatkan waktu dan usahaku untuk sesuatu yang lebih menghasilkan dan sehat," Kurapika menambahkan sebagai sebuah renungan.

Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajah Una. _Dan apakah itu? _

"Aku tidak tahu," Kurapika terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa ini salah satu dari kondisi kita-lihat-saja-ketika-waktunya-tiba-nanti."

Kurapika mendapati dirinya menghela napas puas. Sungguh mengagetkan, rasanya melegakan; akhirnya dia mampu menyimpulkan renungan dan pemikirannya yang panjang secara lisan. Seolah akhirnya dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus datang ke masa lalunya dan mulai melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Una, sudah mendengarkan ocehanku," ucap Kurapika lembut sambil merapat ke hangatnya panggul Una.

Una hanya menyentuhnya sedikit dengan ujung hidungnya, menyiratkan bahwa dia lebih dari sekedar merasa senang bisa membantu Kurapika.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk diutarakan?"

Kurapika menoleh memandangi Una, dan Una menatapnya penuh arti dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bagi Kurapika, Una terlihat seperti sedang menahan air matanya.

"Ada, ya? Benar 'kan?" Tanya gadis itu perhatian.

_Tentang kisah Una... _

Tatapan Kurapika melembut dan dia bergeser menghadap Una sepenuhnya sambil tetap bersandar di panggul Unicorn itu.

_Una ditangkap manusia sebagai anak kuda tapi seorang tua dari jenis Chiron menyelamatkan Una. Unicorn lainnya membuang Una karena dengan berada di antara manusia berarti menodai kesucianku di mata mereka, _Una menjelaskan dengan pandangan mata yang muram.

"Apa–itu tidak masuk akal!" Ucap Kurapika sepelan mungkin dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.

_Tak apa, itu hanya salah satu tradisi lama yang dimiliki oleh beberapa suku. Ingat suku-suku yang bahkan mempraktekkan kanibalisme? _Una bicara dengan tenang. _Tapi Una sudah senang dengan kalian berdua, _dia segera berkata sambil menyentuhkan hidungnya pada Kurapika.

Kemarahan Kurapika mereda dengan cepat dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Una sudah menerima takdirnya dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Kurapika sekilas melirik sosok Kuroro yang masih tertidur.

_Apakah dia juga sudah melanjutkan hidupnya? Setelah kematian Ishtar, dia terlihat cukup hancur..., _pikir Kurapika.

Dia hanya sedikit mengetahui bahwa Kuroro masih dihantui kegagalannya memenuhi permintaan terakhir Ishtar–untuk memanggilnya 'Ibu'.

* * *

><p>Merupakan hal yang normal jika manusia bermimpi atau mendapat mimpi buruk. Namun, Kuroro, tak pernah dianggap sebagai manusia normal. Dia pun tak pernah menganggap dirinya normal, dan dirinya sedikit bangga dengan hal itu. Hanya saja, saat ini Kuroro mendapati dirinya mengalami salah satu mimpi yang aneh.<p>

Dia berdiri dalam kegelapan–suatu hal umum dalam mimpi buruk yang standar. Kuroro tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Perhatiannya lebih terpusat pada sesuatu–atau seseorang–yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya.

"Ishtar..." Suaranya yang berbisik terdengar begitu keras dan jelas dalam keheningan yang sangat menyesakkan di dunia hampa dan gelap itu.

Roh ibu angkatnya tersenyum seramah dan sehangat mungkin seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika masih berada di antara mereka yang masih hidup. Walau kali ini dalam senyumannya terdapat semburat kesedihan dan penyesalan.

_Bahkan dalam kematianku pun, kau masih menolak memanggilku Ibu, Kuroro? _

Kuroro hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak bisa menatap mata Ishtar, tidak ketika dia gagal memenuhi permintaannya saat sedang sekarat–dan itu merupakan permintaan yang sederhana. Sebenarnya, dia merasa malu. Selama hidupnya, dia tak pernah mengenal rasa malu. Semua dilakukan demi kepentingan pribadinya dan demi kepentingan Ryuusei-gai maupun Genei Ryodan. Dia tak pernah benar-benar mempertimbangkan kondisi orang lain, dan biasanya seringkali dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Meskipun sikap ini mulai berubah sejak dia dikutuk untuk bepergian bersama seorang gadis pirang.

Roh Ishtar melayang mengerikan dalam kegelapan, sosoknya bercahaya redup dengan remang-remang seperti lilin yang berkerlap-kerlip karena tiupan angin.

_Kuroro... _

Pria muda itu mendongak melihat ke arahnya, dihadapkan dengan hal terakhir yang ingin dia lihat dari ibu angkatnya. Sosok Ishtar buyar menjadi butiran pasir yang halus, mirip seperti saat dia mati dalam pelukan anak lelakinya. Raut wajah Ishtar, pakaiannya, bahkan darahnya–yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ada–terlihat begitu serupa dengan waktu itu.

_Kuroro... _

Refleks, Kuroro melompat dan berusaha memegang Ishtar tapi dia hanya bisa menggenggam udara tipis dan beberapa butiran pasir yang semula berwujud hantu Ishtar. Ketika Kuroro membuka telapak tangannya, dalam semenit butiran pasir itu pun menghilang. Namun, suara Ishtar masih tetap menghantuinya tanpa ampun.

_Anakku... _

Jika diberi pilihan, Kuroro lebih memilih dihantui mimpi buruk berdarah dengan banyak pembunuhan dan hal-hal lain yang sudah biasa ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Jika diberi pilihan, dia lebih baik tidak tidur–daripada dipaksa mengingat kembali saat-saat ketika Ishtar sekarat–saat dia gagal memenuhi permintaannya yang sederhana. Itu hanya membuatnya teringat akan satu-satunya kegagalan yang ia buat dalam hidupnya.

Dia lebih baik tidak tidur daripada melihat mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

><p>Mata Kuroro seketika terbuka saat sebuah lolongan mengerikan, membuatnya terbangun dari mimpinya–atau mimpi buruk–dan entah kenapa dia berterimakasih untuk itu. Matanya tertuju pada kegelapan kanopi pepohonan yang berada di atasnya, terlihat bingung dan tersesat.<p>

"Kuroro?" Suara Kurapika terdengar ragu dan bingung.

Kuroro melirik ke sekitarnya dan mendapati Kurapika menatap dirinya sambil tetap mendekat pada Una, meski Unicorn itu sudah tertidur. Gadis itu pun terlihat seperti dia baru saja akan terlelap. Anehnya, anginnya terasa dingin dengan aura makhluk halus yang sangat kental. Kuroro mempertajam pendengarannya dan dia bisa mendengar suara lolongan itu dengan lebih jelas. Sama sekali tidak mendekati suara lolongan serigala; tapi lebih terdengar seperti suara ratapan wanita, dan suara itu datang dari arah sungai.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Kuroro pelan, seolah bermaksud agar suaranya tidak terlalu mengusik keheningan malam.

Kurapika mengernyit.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Suara ratapan itu."

Penasaran, Kurapika beranjak duduk dan berusaha menemukan suara ratapan tersebut. Dia tak mendengar apapun kecuali suara tiupan angin malam. Gadis itu memandangi Kuroro dengan bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kali ini Kuroro yang mengernyit; bagaimana bisa Kurapika tidak mendengarnya, sementara suara itu terdengar sangat jelas? Menentang penilaiannya itu, Kuroro beranjak dengan hati-hati dan mulai berjalan ke arah sungai.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Kurapika bertanya dengan suara berbisik yang tertahan.

"Suaranya datang dari arah sungai," jawab Kuroro sambil terus berjalan tanpa suara.

Mengetahui bahwa pria itu tak akan berhenti hingga rasa penasarannya terpenuhi, Kurapika segera berdiri dan mengikutinya. Dalam keheningan mereka berjalan di hutan hingga sampai di tepi hutan yang menghadap ke sungai. Lalu, mereka pun melihatnya.

Banshee.

"Apa–" Kurapika meringis begitu pandangannya jatuh pada makhluk aneh itu.

Makhluk itu terlihat seperti wanita pada zaman kuno dengan rambut yang kusut dan tipis. Kuroro dan Kurapika hampir bisa melihat kulit kepalanya yang pucat di balik helaian rambut panjang yang berwarna abu-abu. Wanita itu meratap sedih, lengkingan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga bergema dalam sunyinya malam, sambil dia terus berusaha menggosok noda darah dari sehelai kain lap yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia terus menggosok dan melolong, tapi ketika lubang hidungnya yang seperti hidung ular itu mengembang, dia langsung berhenti dan menoleh tepat ke arah di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika berada.

Payudaranya yang seperti bandul itu berayun bebas, dan giginya hanya tinggal gigi depan saja. Wajahnya terlihat seperti tengkorak seolah hanya terdiri dari kulit dan tulang. Kulitnya berwarna abu-abu pucat dengan bintik-bintik hitam dari kulit yang membusuk. Saat itu Kurapika merasa seolah napasnya terenggut seketika. Dia melangkah mundur dan bahkan tidak tersentak saat punggungnya menubruk dada Kuroro. Mungkin saja dia merasa lebih aman dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Banshee," bisik Kuroro tak percaya.

_Kenapa kita harus bertemu Banshee malam ini? _Rasanya Kuroro ingin mengutuk peristiwa ini tapi dia segera menahannya.

"Tak mungkin...," Kurapika bergumam pelan. Dia mendongak menatap wajah pucat Kuroro.

Banshee adalah sesuatu yang ingin mereka hindari selamanya. Melihat Banshee hanya berarti MALAPETAKA atau BENCANA, dan KEMATIAN adalah pertanda yang paling buruk. Biasanya Banshee muncul jika seseorang akan segera mati. Tetap saja, Kuroro-lah yang mendengar Banshee itu. Artinya hanya satu : Kuroro yang menerima akhir dari pertanda buruk Sang Banshee.

Kuroro menunduk, bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Kurapika. Kuroro balik menatapnya penuh arti. Dari raut wajahnya, Kurapika tahu bahwa Kuroro punya pikiran yang sama dengannya. Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, sementara bibir Kuroro membentuk seulas senyum suram. Suatu pemikiran muncul di benak Si Gadis Kuruta:

_Kuroro akan segera mati._

* * *

><p>Scheherazade, Jin Ifrit yang bernama Deifri benar-benar jin yang liar. Ketika mereka sudah tinggal selangkah lagi menuju tempat tinggalnya–kira-kira beberapa ribu meter dari tempat tinggal Deifri yang sebenarnya–Jin Ifrit itu tampil secara dramatis.<p>

Dengan ledakan keras dan beberapa letusan 'petasan', Ifrit itu menunjukkan wujud yang sebenarnya. Dia berupa raksasa yang tertutupi api dengan tinggi sekitar tiga meter dan memiliki otot-otot yang menonjol dan terlihat keras di kepalanya yang botak. Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang bidang dengan cara yang arogan dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, raut wajah angkuh terlihat di mukanya yang keras. Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Kurapika adalah dia ingin menghapus ekspresi angkuh itu dari wajahnya–dia 'bermasalah' dengan yang namanya ekspresi angkuh, kau tahu?

_Wah, wah, kenapa ada beberapa kecoak berkeliaran di sekitar tempat tinggalku? _Desaknya dengan suara menggelegar, sekaligus mencoba mengintimidasi mereka.

Scheherazade hanya mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menantang Deifri, mengabaikan suaranya yang mengancam sambil memberi jin itu tatapan jijik.

"Mereka di sini untuk meminta bantuanmu–"

_Hai Dara, sialan kau tahu betul aku tak memberikan bantuan untuk..._Dia menatap mereka dengan rasa jijik terlihat jelas di wajahnya,..._makhluk lemah seperti mereka. Kalau tidak, aku memilih untuk meremas mereka sampai mati! _

"Kupikir juga begitu," wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menoleh pada Kuroro dan Kurapika. "Baiklah, dia milik kalian."

Scheherazade memberi mereka senyumnya yang jahil, sebelum menuju ke pohon tertentu dan duduk sebagai penonton di bawah teduhnya pohon itu. Lalu dia bersandar pada batangnya yang besar dan menatap mereka bertiga, menunggu pertandingannya dimulai.

_Sekarang, kita lihat bagaimana aku mengatasi kalian berdua... _Deifri memicingkan matanya, tatapannya terlihat berbahaya, sebelum tiba-tiba dia melayangkan pukulan yang sangat mengena pada Kurapika–yah, seharusnya.

Sebelum dia menyadarinya, pipinya menerima tendangan paling keras, paling kasar yang pernah ia terima setelah masa-masa 'damai' untuk beberapa lama. Deifri tersandung tapi dengan cepat dia kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk dipukul ke arah atas. Kurapika mendarat di tanah, tapi dengan cepat dia mengibaskan tangan dan kakinya yang sedikit terbakar–bagian tubuh yang dia gunakan untuk menganiaya Ifrit tersebut.

"Itu api betulan," desisnya sambil berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di tangannya yang terpanggang api Deifri.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh," Kuroro mendengus melihat serangan Kurapika yang cepat tapi kurang perhitungan itu.

"Yah, Tuan, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?!" Kurapika membentak pria itu, ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan tersebut.

Awalnya mereka diberitahu jika ajakan secara lisan tidak berhasil, mereka hanya perlu memukulinya dengan cukup keras hingga dia menyerah pada keinginan mereka berdua. Scheherazade pun bermurah hati membekali Kuroro dan Kurapika satu fakta tentang Ifrit ini : dia menguasai elemen air dan api.

Seolah mencoba membuktikan informasi tersebut, Jin Ifrit itu melengkungkan punggungnya dan memuntahkan pisau yang terbuat dari bongkahan es berbentuk berlian ke arah mereka. Kuroro membuka buku Skill Hunter-nya dan menggunakan kemampuan _Flamethrower_. Dia bermaksud melelehkan pisau-pisau es itu, tapi efeknya hampir tak ada. Untunglah mereka berhasil menghindar tepat waktu hingga tidak tercabik-cabik benda tajam itu.

"Bagaimana?" Kurapika menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku akan bilang bahwa kita benar-benar berada dalam masalah," kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum muram.

Dan mereka benar-benar terlibat masalah–bahkan ini buruk sekali. Mereka berusaha mencederai Jin Ifrit itu, tapi jin jahanam itu terlihat tahan dengan semua serangan. Sementara Scheherazade benar-benar menjadi pengamat yang tak berguna karena dia hanya menyaksikan saja dari pinggir. Bahkan Rantai Nen Kurapika tak berdaya melawan Ifrit itu. Di lain pihak, Deifri menikmati setiap saat dia menghanguskan mereka dengan apinya, atau menghujani mereka dengan rentetan bongkahan es. Dia baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru!

Scheherazade mendengus dengan sedikit merasa geli.

"Anak itu masih belum tahu bagaimana cara menguasai Cincin Solomon, hah?" Dia memutarkan rambutnya yang ikal dengan menggunakan jarinya.

_Kecuali dia menguasai cincin itu, mereka tak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Deifri, _pikirnya sambil memandang sekilas ke langit yang cerah, yang terlupakan oleh pertarungan hebat yang berlangsung di bawah sana yaitu di permukaan Bumi. _Ishtar, apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu? Secara tidak langsung memberikan Cincin Solomon padanya sementara kau sendiri tidak memberitahu bagaimana cara menguasainya. Kau bahkan tidak meninggalkan satu petunjuk pun._

Scheherazade hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyaksikan pertarungan yang sia-sia itu. Jika Ishtar punya rencana lain di benaknya, biar saja. Dia hanya seorang Scheherazade, tak lebih dari itu. Dia tak punya hak menghakimi rencana Dewi yang turun dari langit itu bagi anak angkatnya. Scheherazade sudah melaksanakan tugasnya, dan hanya itu. Sekarang saat dia bebas pergi, dia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi–dan dia sedang berjaga-jaga seandainya hal itu terjadi sebentar lagi.

Pertarungan itu, seperti yang sudah diduga Scheherazade sebelumnya, tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Dengan satu ayunan, Deifri menghantamkan Kuroro ke tanah dengan kasar, membuat pria itu terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah yang kental dan berwarna gelap–pertanda terjadinya luka dalam. Bahu kanannya berasap karena dia gagal menghindari bola api yang ditembakkan Jin Ifrit. Belum lagi luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya karena rentetan bongkahan es. Kondisi Kurapika pun tidak lebih baik dari pria itu. Ujung rambutnya yang sekarang panjang menjadi hangus, dan kaki kanannya mengalami luka bakar ringan, sementara salah satu lengannya dipenuhi memar berwarna biru dan hitam keunguan.

Kurapika berusaha mengunci pergerakan Deifri dengan melilitkan rantainya ke lengan jin itu, tapi siasat tersebut menjadi bumerang ketika Ifrit–jangan lupa seringai jahat yang menjadi ciri khasnya–membekukan rantai itu hingga menjalar ke tangannya. Secara otomatis menyatukan dirinya dengan Deifri karena kondisi rantai gadis itu saat ini. Dengan sebuah seringai puas, Deifri memusatkan energi dinginnya di telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Kuroro segera menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Jin Ifrit itu.

"Kurapika, pergi dari situ!" Dia berseru sambil bergegas menggerakkan kakinya.

"Tidak bisa!" Kurapika menjerit.

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman es Deifri, tapi tak ada gunanya. Dia hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan ngeri ketika sebuah tombak es bergerigi terbentuk di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka dan tombak itu dilemparkan ke arahnya. Tidak kehilangan akal dan ketangkasannya meskipun menderita luka dalam yang parah, Kuroro melompat dan memutuskan untuk menghancurkan rantai Nen Kurapika yang beku. Lebih baik Nen Kurapika terpecah sedikit daripada Kuroro harus kehilangan gadis itu.

Akibat Nen-nya yang hancur, Kurapika meringkuk dan terhindar dari tombak es. Dia menggeliat kesakitan dan berupaya mengumpulkan Nen-nya kembali secepat mungkin. Kuroro terlihat sedikit lega saat melihatnya tidak tercabik tombak es.

_Apa yang kau lihat, Anak Muda? _Suara Deifri yang berapi-api menyadarkan Kuroro dari rasa lega itu dan ketika dia berbalik untuk menghadapinya, sudah terlambat.

Kurapika mendesah dan tersengal-sengal dengan keras. Dia menggeram ketika berusaha membuat rantai Nen-nya lagi. Rasanya begitu menyiksa dan menyakitkan. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan mendongak, hendak berteriak pada Kuroro karena telah melakukan suatu tindakan yang sia-sia. Namun saat dia mendongak, kemarahannya langsung menguap.

Dengan matanya sendiri, Kurapika melihat tombak es yang lain menusuk menembus dada kiri pria itu, merobek jantungnya hingga menjadi serpihan.

Kurapika hanya bisa terkesiap dengan tanpa suara ketika tombak itu ditusukkan menembus jantungnya, meninggalkan lubang yang mengerikan di tubuh Kuroro. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar hanya menunjukkan rasa kaget dan tanpa rasa takut. Tampaknya Kuroro tak punya waktu untuk membiarkan rasa takut itu menanamkan kehadirannya di jantungnya sebelum jantung tersebut dirobek dengan kejam.

Dampaknya begitu kuat hingga kaki Kuroro pun terangkat ke udara. Banyak darah di mana-mana, memancar dengan derasnya dari luka mengerikan di dada Sang Pemimpin Genei Ryodan. Bau darah segar yang begitu kental memenuhi udara dan menyerang indera penciuman Kurapika. Itu bau darah yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah dia ketahui selama hidupnya yang penuh dengan kejadian berdarah.

Kemudian, gadis itu merasakannya–detak jantungnya sendiri menghilang.

Tawa jahat Deifri melengking seperti suara latar dalam benak Kurapika yang muram sambil menyerah tak berdaya ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berbatas. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah kata-kata Hassamunnin waktu itu :

_Saat salah seorang mati, maka yang seorang lagi pun akan mati... _

Namun hal terakhir yang Kuroro dengar sebelum kegelapan menelannya adalah suara seorang wanita yang ia kenal:

_Sudah lama tak bertemu, Kuroro... _

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Haduhh...akhir-akhir ini sibuk, capek banget, jadi gampang tertidur setiap jam 7...

Okay, langsung aja ke review chapter lalu :

**Sends :**

Haha, yahh setidaknya ini dua hari lebih cepat dari chapter terakhir lalu xDa

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Hm, kadang aku juga mengalaminya...Dan yang segera aku lakukan adalah membicarakan ide itu dengan author lain, jadi ada diskusi dan sumbang saran n akhirnya idenya jadi lengkap xD

**Mikyo :**

Iya, kerasa banget kalau Ishtar itu sayang banget sama Kuroro, Anansi juga...

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya xD

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Tanggung jawab?

Aku tak bersalah... Aku tak bersalah ~

*nari-nari gaje*

**Shizuku M2 :**

Wah syukurlah ternyata translate-ku tidak menghilangkan _feeling _chapter Lacrimosa x3

*kasih tissue*

**bunnygirl :**

Review kebanyakan? G kok, justru aku senang banget x3

Terima kasih atas support-nya xD

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Pertama kuucapkan selamat atas kembalinya password Natsu (?)

Nyesek? O,o *kasih tabung oksigen*

**Shina Kurta :**

Hahaha, setidaknya kali ini lebih cepat dua hari dari chapter lalu 'kan ya xDa

**puihyuuchan :**

Halo salam kenal xD

Ikuti sampai sekuelnya nanti yaaa

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Review please...

* * *

><p><em><strong>KuroPika FOREVER <strong>_


	26. Sleepless Night

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26 : SLEEPLESS NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Ketika Kuroro sadar kembali, dia mendapati dirinya mengambang telentang dalam kegelapan yang dingin, tak berdasar.<p>

_Inikah dunia setelah mati? _Pikirnya dengan selera humor yang sinis. _Kalau memang iya, ternyata di sini begitu menjemukan._

"Wah, wah, siapa bilang kau sudah mati?" Terdengar suara menyebalkan yang familiar di telinganya.

Kuroro mendongak, melihat Phoenix datang menghampiri, bergerak naik-turun dengan cara berjalannya seperti biasa yang begitu megah. Atau sepertinya, dialah yang melihatnya bergerak naik-turun. Dengan sekali menggerakkan bahunya, Kuroro mengarahkan dirinya sendiri hingga dia bisa berdiri di dasar kegelapan yang tak terlihat, di ketinggian yang sama dengan Phoenix. Kuroro menatapnya dingin, penuh tanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," dia merengut kesal. "Aku ke sini untuk menunda permintaan maaf darimu, maka dari itu jadilah anak baik dan dengarkan dulu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Sepertinya Lady Merah itu sedang dalam _mood _yang benar-benar tidak bagus. Mendengus jengkel, Phoenix melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ingat waktu di gua saat aku berusaha membakar kalian dengan apiku?"

"Tentu aku ingat," jawab Kuroro datar.

"Yah, bersyukurlah. Karena hal itu, sekarang kau akan segera hidup kembali."

Kuroro menatapnya bingung walau hampir tak kentara.

"Ketika apiku gagal membakar kalian hingga mati, peristiwa itu memberi kalian kemampuan untuk sekali mencurangi kematian karena kalian dianggap layak mendapatkannya. Singkatnya, kau akan hidup kembali."

Wanita itu menyaksikan Kuroro mencerna penjelasannya, yang tak membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Tapi, kau harus bertindak cepat, kalau tidak gadis itu akan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketika itu ter–"

" 'Cepat?' Apa maksudmu?" Kuroro menyela sebelum Phoenix bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Awalnya wajah wanita itu menjadi merah karena marah telah disela dengan lancang, tapi saat menyadari penjelasannya yang memang bercampur aduk, Phoenix mendinginkan amarahnya. Dengan sekali kibasan tangannya, sesuatu yang terlihat seperti layar hologram muncul dalam kegelapan yang tak berbatas itu, menunjukkan suatu adegan di dunia nyata.

Kuroro melihat tubuhnya bermandikan genangan berwarna gelap dari darahnya sendiri. Tak jauh dari situ adalah jasad Kurapika, yang tak bergerak dan tak bernyawa sama seperti dirinya. Aneh, Kuroro merasakan kegelisahan ketika melihat jasad gadis itu tapi tak merasakan apapun tatkala melihat jasadnya sendiri.

Jin Ifrit itu sangat gembira atas kekalahan mereka yang konyol lalu dengan sebuah dorongan lengannya yang berapi menuju ke langit, dan ledakan muncul dari tanah yang menyangga jasad Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ketika debu yang mengepul turun kembali ke permukaan bumi, sebuah tiang es berdiri dengan penuh kebanggaan dan di dalam kurungannya adalah jasad mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jin Ifrit itu, tapi aku kira dia berencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan jasad kalian. Mungkin untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa siapapun yang berani melawannya akan berakhir dengan cara yang sama." Phoenix mendengus, jelas merasa jijik. "Selera yang rendah."

Mengabaikan jawaban Phoenix yang sadis dan vulgar, Kuroro mengamati pemandangan di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Setelah memeriksa lebih dekat, dia menyadari bahwa yang salah itu adalah fakta bahwa lubang penuh darah di dadanya sudah hilang, hanya menampakkan sekilas noda darah di balik kemejanya yang compang-camping.

"Ketika kau hidup kembali, gadis itu pun akan mengalami hal yang sama. Masalahnya efek langsung dari tiang es bisa membunuhnya. Itu bukan es biasa, Kurapika akan tertidur selamanya karena suhu yang ekstrem. Apiku tak bisa menghangatkannya karena bukan bagian dari duniamu."

Tanpa Phoenix harus menjelaskan panjang lebar rinciannya, Kuroro pun paham. Itu sebabnya kenapa orang tak boleh tidur ketika mereka sedang berada dalam lingkungan yang sangat dingin. Mereka bisa mati dalam tidurnya.

"Jika itu terjadi, tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Dia tak dilindungi Cincin Solomon. Cincin jahanam itu hanya melindungi pemiliknya yang sah, kecuali jika diperintahkan lain. Memalukan, kau belum tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan potensi yang tak terbatas itu, mengingat Ishtar mengorbankan hidupnya demi mewariskan cincin itu padamu."

Mendengar nama Ishtar membuat Kuroro kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata. Dia menoleh, memandangi mata Phoenix yang liar dan berwarna keemasan, mencari kebenaran di dalamnya.

"Dia tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Itu karena aku memberitahunya, Tolol, " Phoenix mendengus."Kau tahu dia tak bisa meramalkan masa depan, dia hanya melihat kebenaran dari apa yang tampak di depan matanya."

Mungkin Phoenix-lah yang pertama kali memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Tolol.'

"Meski aku harus mengakui dia cukup pintar, bisa menyimpulkan kemungkinan terjadinya beberapa hal," dia bergumam dan mengangkat bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong..."

Phoenix mengibaskan tangannya lagi, Kuroro pun tertelan ke dalam apinya yang merah keemasan. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan memperhatikan bahwa wanita itu sudah menghilang. Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan yang terdengar jauh di antara suara derak api mistik yang cukup keras.

_Cepatlah, Kuroro... Waktu terus berjalan..._

Kuroro seolah benar-benar bisa merasakan seringai Phoenix yang lebar.

_Sang Waktu tak menunggu siapa pun..._

* * *

><p>Deifri sedang dalam <em>mood<em>-nya yang paling riang pada abad ini. Sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia membunuh seseorang. Deifri menari-nari dengan konyol, mengelilingi tiang es yang berisi dua korbannya. Dari kejauhan, Scheherazade hanya mengamati dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

_Scheherazade! _Panggil Jin Ifrit itu dengan seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya yang keras seperti batu. _Orang-orang yang kau bawa ini membuktikan bahwa mereka tak lebih dari sekadar olahraga saja bagiku. _

"Jangan sombong dulu, Deifri. Jika aku jadi kau, aku belum akan merayakannya. Pertunjukan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai," katanya ceria sambil dengan gembira menyaksikan percikan api di dalam tiang es.

Jin Ifrit itu hanya sempat memberi Scheherazade tatapan bingung ketika tiba-tiba tiang es tersebut pecah berkeping-keping seolah baru saja sesuatu meledak dari dalam. Dua tubuh manusia yang bermandikan api berwarna keemasan keluar dari dalam tiang dan mendarat ke tanah. Suara erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir Kuroro ketika dia berusaha berguling ke posisi yang lebih nyaman.

_APA? _Jin Ifrit itu meraung tak percaya. Dia bersumpah, dia sudah menusuk jantung pria itu jadi kenapa manusia kecoak itu masih hidup dan keadaannya baik-baik saja? Dan demi neraka jahanam, apakah itu adalah api dari dunia sana yang menyelimuti keduanya?!

_Ishtar mengorbankan nyawanya demi mewariskan cincin itu padamu. _Itu yang diberitahukan Phoenix ketika mereka berada dalam dunia kegelapan bagi orang-orang yang terbuang sebelum Kuroro terlempar kembali ke kehidupannya oleh api wanita itu. Kuroro mengeluarkan Cincin Solomon dari dalam sakunya dan meraba cincin itu dengan lembut.

_Jika aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dengan cincin ini, sama saja artinya pengorbanan Ishtar terbuang percuma, _pikirnya tegas sambil menyematkan cincin itu ke jari tengahnya, merasakan sentuhan dingin benda yang terbuat dari logam itu di kulitnya. Dia akan mengira-ngira bagaimana cara menggunakan Cincin Solomon itu–dan bertindak cepat–sebelum hidup Kurapika berakhir.

Lalu, keajaiban pun terjadi.

* * *

><p><em>"Lemegeton : Ars Goetia." <em>Kuroro mendapati dirinya sendiri bergumam pada Cincin Solomon yang bersinar terang di jarinya.

Sesaat kemudian, muncullah iblis raksasa yang keluar dari Cincin Solomon itu. Berwujud naga berwarna merah darah sepanjang tiga puluh kaki dengan sayap lebar, merah dan matanya pun menyala merah. Segera saja, seolah sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, Kuroro mengenali nama iblis itu.

"Vassago, Pangeran Neraka," dia menyapa dengan suaranya yang diucapkan tanpa jeda dan benar-benar tenang.

Semua pengetahuan ini tertuang ke dalam kepalanya tanpa stimulasi apapun sebelumnya. Terjadi begitu saja–pengetahuan tersebut langsung memasuki benaknya, membanjiri pria itu dengan informasi lengkap secara terperinci tentang 72 iblis yang terpenjara dalam cincin kuningan itu.

Naga tersebut menatapnya penasaran dengan mata ovalnya yang besa.

_Perintahmu, Tuan? _Dia berkata dengan suara khas lelaki yang dalam dan nyaring, membuat suara Deifri terdengar lebih lemah jika dibandingkan dengan suaranya.

Kuroro memberi isyarat ke arah Sang Jin Ifrit dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Dalam sekejap, iblis raksasa itu melompat dari hadapan Kuroro dan menyerang Deifri tanpa ampun. Jin Ifrit tersebut, yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat tak terkalahkan baik bagi Kuroro maupun Kurapika, sekarang tampaknya menjadi mainan anak-anak bagi Vassago. Hanya karena perintah Kuroro yang mudah, iblis itu menahan diri untuk tidak mencabik-cabik Ifrit menjadi serpihan. Malah sebelah kakinya tertanam di punggung Deifri, mendesak Jin Ifrit yang malang itu ke tanah.

Kuroro berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan menatap Deifri yang berhasil ia taklukkan dengan tatapan waspada. Sangat berbeda dengan memiliki anggota Laba-laba di bawah perintahnya. Iblis ini ditaklukkannya secara paksa hingga melebihi batas kewajaran bahkan menurut standar Kuroro sendiri. Dia harus bijaksana dan berhati-hati memilih kata-kata saat memberikan perintah. Mungkin mereka setia padanya; Sang Pemilik Cincin Solomon, tapi berdusta adalah sifat alami mereka. Lebih baik aman sekarang daripada menyesal kemudian.

Scheherazade menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan kagum yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang eksotis. Wanita itu sudah menduga bahwa Kuroro akan tetap bersikap dingin, tapi dia tidak mengira Kuroro akan benar-benar terkendali dalam sikapnya yang tenang.

_Seperti yang diharapkan dari lelaki yang dibesarkan Ishtar, _Scheherazade tersenyum mengiyakan pendapatnya.

Dalam diam, Scheherazade bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke mana keributan itu terjadi. Deifri meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Apa yang didapatnya adalah gertakan keras dari naga itu.

"Sekarang kau berada dalam ampunanku," ucap Kuroro. Dia memandang Ifrit itu dengan mata obsidiannya yang dingin sambil berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapan Ifrit yang kalah meskipun kemejanya kini compang-camping.

_Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melenyapkanku? _Bentak Deifri kasar, dan tubuhnya pun lebih ditekankan ke tanah oleh Vassago.

"Tenanglah Ifrit, aku tak akan membunuhmu," kata Kuroro perlahan dengan suara yang lembut. "Tapi kau harus mengikuti aturanku."

_Oh tidak_, hardik Sang Jin.

"Pertama, kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku dan gadis itu...," Kuroro berhenti sejenak sambil mempertimbangkan kembali pilihan kata-katanya, "...dan keturunan kami nanti. Ketidakpatuhan akan langsung memusnahkanmu. Kedua, kau akan mengikuti apapun perintah yang kuberikan padamu. Kau patuhi semua aturan ini hingga akhir hidupmu. Mengerti?"

Dia memberi Jin Ifrit itu seulas senyum jahat.

Wajah Deifri mengernyit menjadi wajah paling jelek yang pernah dilihat Kuroro sembari dia berusaha menjaga amarahnya tetap terkendali. Melemparkan kemarahannya di tengah kehadiran Pangeran Neraka dan majikannya adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Tidak, dia tetap menghargai hidupnya meskipun nanti akan sedikit lebih dibatasi.

_Jelas._

"Aku tak akan memenjarakanmu ke dalam cincin, maka kau bebas berkeliaran di dunia ini sesuka hatimu," Kuroro menambahkan.

Deifri menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dengan curiga.

_Oh betapa murah hatinya dirimu. _

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kebebasanmu direnggut," Kuroro hanya menanggapi sambil diam-diam mengingat hari di mana dirinya berada di bawah pembatasan _Judgement Chain _milik Kurapika.

Kuroro berbalik pada sang naga, dan dengan satu anggukan kepala Vassago pun bergeser ke samping namun tetap dalam jarak di mana dia bisa melompat kepada Jin Ifrit itu sebelum jin tersebut bisa melukai majikannya. Deifri berdiri dengan angkuh, tak mau repot membersihkan dirinya akibat dipaksa mencium tanah oleh Sang Iblis.

"Ikrarkan sumpahmu padaku, segel perjanjian ini dengan jiwamu."

Kuroro mengangkat tangannya yang mengenakan Cincin Solomon, sementara Deifri merobek telapak tangannya dengan cakarnya yang tajam untuk mengeluarkan darah kental. Dia gantungkan telapak tangannya yang sudah dilukai itu di atas cincin tersebut, dan ketika darahnya menetes jatuh ke Segel Solomon, cincinnya menjadi terang benderang.

_Aku bersumpah dengan darahku–yang merupakan hidupku, jiwaku–bahwa aku akan mematuhi aturanmu._

Terdengar suara berdesis dari cincin itu, dan saat api tersebut akhirnya padam, cincinnya masih utuh dan penuh tanpa adanya bekas hangus sedikit pun. Kuroro hafal bahwa perjanjian itu disegel sehingga Jin Ifrit tersebut tak lagi bermaksud jahat padanya. Dia berbalik kepada Vassago.

"Pergilah."

Dengan suara raungan keras, yang tak memiliki kedengkian di dalamnya, iblis raksasa itu menerjunkan dirinya sendiri ke tempat berlindung yang aman di dalam cincin. Tak ada jejak Vassago yang tertinggal di dunia yang fana ini. Suasana menjadi hening hingga kemudian dipecahkan oleh Scheherazade.

"Hebat! Benar-benar menakjubkan!" Scheherazade bertepuk tangan gembira hingga membuat Kuroro langsung curiga. Wanita itu berbahaya, tak terduga.

"Kelihatannya tak ada lagi yang harus kuajarkan padamu. Beritahu aku, Nak, apakah kau merasakan ada aliran deras informasi ketika kau mengaktifkan cincin itu untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Informasinya begitu banyak hingga kepalaku terasa seperti akan meledak," Kuroro mengakui.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku tak punya tugas lagi untuk dilaksanakan," Scheherazade memberi pria itu seulas senyum senang sebelum berbalik memunggunginya. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pelayanmu yang baru."

Sambil berkata begitu, dia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sekilas Kuroro melihat Scheherazade melambaikan tangan padanya tanpa menoleh melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Lalu, cepat-cepat Kuroro mengalihkan perhatian kepada prioritas utamanya : Kurapika.

Dia berjongkok di samping tubuh kaku Kurapika dan yang membuatnya kecewa, tubuh gadis itu sedingin es. Dia memicingkan matanya, roda di otaknya berderak saat dia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu–apapun itu–untuk menyelamatkan Kurapika. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya dan dia menoleh pada Jin Ifrit, yang berdiri menganggur dalam jarak satu kaki darinya.

"Aku akan memberimu perintah pertama," ucapnya datar.

Sang Ifrit berlutut di hadapan Kuroro dengan menekuk salah satu lututnya di tanah. Dia menyeringai pada majikannya yang baru.

_Keinginanmu adalah perintahku, Tuan...Meskipun aku harus memperingatkanmu sebelumnya bahwa aku tak bisa menghangatkan gadis itu dengan apiku. Akhirnya aku malah akan memanggangnya._

Kuroro memicingkan matanya walaupun hanya sekilas. Bahkan setelah perjanjian itu, Sang Ifrit masih tetap lancang. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Melenyapkan pikirannya yang sepele dan tidak relevan, dia pun fokus pada situasi yang lebih gawat.

"Bawa kami ke Penginapan Prancing Pony."

* * *

><p>Fino menutup pintu di belakangnya sepelan mungkin. Ketika akhirnya pintu itu tertutup, dia bersandar di pintu itu dan menghela napas.<p>

"Fino, Sayang? Ada apa?" Suara ayahnya mengagetkan gadis itu dari lamunan.

Awalnya, mereka mengalami hari yang tenang dan damai ketika tiba-tiba pintu depan ditendang hingga terbuka dan seorang pria muda bergegas masuk menggendong seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya. Tindakan itu pun sudah membuat para tamu yang ada waktu itu sangat ketakutan, namun pria tersebut memperburuk suasana dengan meneriakkan nama Fino. Awalnya Fino dibuat sangat kesal oleh tamu yang kasar itu, tapi setelah melihat dengan siapa dia tengah berurusan, berbagai ekspresi berkelebat melewati wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Mulanya adalah rasa kaget, lalu kebingungan, lalu terkejut, dan akhirnya merasa malu. Sebelum Fino menyadarinya, dia sudah merawat tubuh Kurapika yang sangat dingin.

"Aku tak punya petunjuk satu pun, dan Kuroro pun tak akan membicarakannya. Dia hanya memintaku memandikan Kurapika dalam air panas dan aku hanya melakukannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kupikir aku ingin tahu karena tubuh Kurapika tidak seperti tubuh siapapun yang pernah kulihat, atau kusentuh dalam kasus seperti ini. Benar-benar dingin dan beku! Seolah tubuhnya benar-benar seperti pahatan balok es!" Fino berkata dengan kedua tangannya menghentak tak beraturan mengiringi emosinya yang berapi-api.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya pria tua itu dengan sabar.

"Yah...tak berhasil sama sekali. Karena tak baik membiarkannya di dalam air terlalu lama, kami harus mengeringkan tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Kusimpan segala jenis selimut dan penghangat di atasnya, semua kain tebal yang bisa kutemukan. Tetap saja, menurutku itu tak banyak membantu," Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Hmm...haruskah kuberikan saran pada mereka?" Ayahnya bergumam sambil memandangi pintu seolah sedang memandang ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Fino, pria tua itu mengetuk pintu dan menunggu dengan sopan.

"Masuklah," terdengar suara lembut Kuroro.

Pria tua itu pun patuh. Dia menghampiri mereka, dengan tanpa suara sejauh yang ia bisa dan saat melihat tubuh Kurapika yang terkulai lemas–yang tampak biru–dia merasa hatinya serasa menciut. Gadis cantik itu kondisinya menurun jadi seolah tak bernyawa seperti itu, sungguh malang.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku tak akan mendesakmu mengenai hal itu. Tapi kupikir aku bisa memberitahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan nyawanya," kata si pria tua dengan nada suara penuh hormat.

Kepala Kuroro langsung menoleh memperhatikan perkataan pemilik penginapan. Ditatapnya pria tua itu dalam-dalam, menunggu dia mengatakan sebanyak mungkin informasi yang dibutuhkan.

"Yah, kau tahu...Ada satu cara yang ampuh untuk menghangatkan tubuh orang yang hampir mati karena kedinginan. Yaitu melalui kontak kulit dengan kulit secara terus-menerus."

Kuroro menatapnya ragu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kontak kulit _secara langsung?"_

Si pria tua mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Hangatkan dia dengan tubuhmu, itu cara yang paling cepat dan paling ampuh untuk menaikkan suhu badannya."

Kuroro melihat kembali pada Kurapika yang sedang sekarat. Ekspresinya benar-benar kosong. Sang penjaga penginapan mengamatinya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya merangkul Kuroro dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tapi aku tak akan memaksakannya padamu, Nak. Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu, dan aku tak akan membuat asumsi di sini jika kau ragu melakukan...tindakan seperti itu. Tapi pikirkan lagi. Hidupnya bergantung padamu."

Dia meremas pelan bahu Kuroro untuk menyemangatinya dan dia pun meninggalkan pria muda itu sendiri dalam damai, menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa suara. Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika; kulitnya begitu putih hingga hampir biru, bibirnya sudah berwarna kebiruan. Kuroro mengernyit.

_Apa yang kuragukan? _Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri sebelum segera berdiri._ Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tak akan membiarkannya mati, dan aku akan menepati janjiku._

Dalam gerakan yang cepat dia melepaskan pakaiannya, kecuali baju dalam, dan juga melepaskan pakaian Kurapika, meninggalkan baju dalam gadis itu tetap melekat di tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan biasa, adegan tersebut mustahil bisa menjadi kenyataan di lain waktu yang mungkin Kuroro miliki dalam hidupnya. Hal itu tak bisa dihindari. Apa artinya norma kesopanan jika berkaitan dengan masalah hidup atau mati?

Dengan tenang dia menyelinap masuk ke bawah tumpukan selimut yang sudah Fino sediakan untuk mereka, dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro menggigil ketika pertama kali bersentuhan dengan kulit gadis itu yang sedingin es-seakan-akan dia sedang memeluk es balok yang berbentuk Kurapika. Kemudian Kuroro mulai menggosok punggung rapuh Kurapika dan kedua lengannya, sementara dia tautkan kedua kakinya dengan kaki Kurapika untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Dia benamkan kepala Kurapika di daerah perpotongan lehernya sembari dengan sengaja ia biarkan napasnya yang hangat mengenai wajah Kurapika.

Sepanjang waktu Kuroro melakukan semua itu, tak ada respon apapun dari Kurapika. Dia hanya berbaring di sana, tak bergerak dan tak bernyawa, seolah tak mampu merespon sentuhannya lagi. Kuroro lalu memejamkan matanya dan untuk pertama kali dalam 27 tahun hidupnya, dia berdoa._ Aku tak tahu berapa banyak dan siapa saja Dewa yang ada di luar sana, tapi aku hanya berdoa,_ dia berbisik dengan lantang di dalam benaknya,_ bahwa dia tak akan mati dalam pelukannya._

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berlalu, dan Kuroro takut seiring dengan menipisnya waktu, begitu pula halnya dengan hidup Kurapika. Dinginnya kulit gadis itu masih tetap pada tingkat kebekuan yang sama, dan Kuroro sendiri pun sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Kuroro menghembuskan napas ke kedua telinga Kurapika, ke matanya, ke lehernya, dan bahkan ke mulutnya-seolah dia sedang melakukan napas buatan. Dibelainya helaian rambut Kurapika yang dingin, merengkuh gadis itu lebih erat dalam pelukannya.<p>

Tanpa sadar pandangannya bergerak menuju ke jendela kamar mereka, di mana tirainya masih terbuka dan dia memperhatikan malam sudah tiba. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroro pernah berinisiatif menyelamatkan hidup seseorang daripada menghancurkannya. Bahkan dirinya tidak tidur sekejap pun; bagaimana bisa dia beristirahat saat Kurapika berbaring dengan kondisi hampir tak bernyawa di hadapannya, jiwanya bisa pergi meninggalkan raganya kapan saja ketika dia sedang tidak waspada? Tetap berjaga-jaga adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kurapika tidak mati-setidaknya belum.

Lagi, Kuroro berusaha menggosokkan kehangatan ke dalam tubuh Kurapika yang sedingin es. Dia gosok lengannya, dan kemudian bergerak turun lebih jauh ke bagian paha, merasakan lekuk halus tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tertawa dalam hati. Bukannya dia punya pikiran mesum atau apa-bahkan Kuroro tak bisa memikirkan itu, mengingat kondisinya yang mengerikan-tapi dia yakin beberapa orang pria pasti mau mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk berada dalam posisi yang ditempati Kuroro sekarang.

Kurapika tidak buruk sebagai seorang gadis, meski dia lebih termasuk gadis yang tomboy mengingat sifatnya yang suka melawan. Dia pun cukup cantik-Kuroro tak pernah pemilih tentang perempuan, namun bukan berarti biasanya dia memang peduli pada mereka-dan Kurapika memiliki bentuk tubuh yang lumayan bagus, meski menurut Kuroro sedikit terlalu kurus. Ishtar sudah menasihatinya karena kesehatan mereka terabaikan, melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika-terutama Kurapika-menjadi lebih kurus.

Apa yang Kuroro hargai dari orang lain bukan hanya penampilan mereka, tapi juga kepribadian dan karakternya-kecantikan sejati, seperti bagaimana para penyair menyebutnya.

Kuroro diam mengamati dengan teliti gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya; gadis yang saat ini masih berada pada batas antara hidup dan mati. Seringkali Kurapika bisa jadi gadis yang menyulitkan, tapi saat dia harus bersikap dewasa, dia benar-benar dapat diandalkan. Belum lagi pendiriannya yang kuat tentang keadilan dan hati nurani. Dia hampir selalu perlu alasan logis untuk semua hal yang dia lakukan. Sementara itu, Kuroro, tidak begitu memikirkan alasan ketika dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya perlu dilakukan.

Kurapika adalah orang dengan standar moral yang tinggi dan pembela keadilan-begitulah istilahnya secara klise. Kuroro seorang penjahat yang paling dicari di dunia, Pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang terkenal kejam.

Kurapika dilahirkan di keluarga yang sempurna, di desa dan rumah yang juga sempurna. Dia dibesarkan dengan baik. Kuroro dilahirkan di daerah miskin dan kotor yang paling berbahaya di dunia, surga bagi para penjahat dan pengungsi dari seluruh dunia. Dia dibesarkan oleh Medusa untuk bertarung.

Hidup gadis itu pahit dan menyakitkan karena pembantaian sukunya. Pria itulah otak di balik pembantaian tersebut. Si Gadis bersumpah membalas dendam padanya. Si Pria sebagai target menerima tantangan itu.

Itulah awal terjalinnya kisah mereka bersama.

Kuroro dan Kurapika termasuk kelompok Nen Spesialisasi. Golongan darah mereka sama-sama AB. Keduanya memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Keduanya terampil dalam kemampuan khusus mereka. Keduanya cerdik dan ahli strategi. Keduanya punya sekelompok orang yang mereka percayai-Kuroro dengan Genei Ryodan, Kurapika dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun begitu...

Kuroro menekankan wajahnya ke puncak kepala pirang gadis itu. Dia mengambil napas perlahan, namun tidak menangkap sedikit pun aroma wangi khas Kurapika. Rasa dingin itu menutupi segala aroma yang dimilikinya. Kuroro mengernyit, dipeluknya Si Gadis lebih erat, mengabaikan kedekatan intim mereka yang membahayakan.

Keduanya sama-sama kesepian.

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang dia dapati saat inderanya baru saja pulih adalah kedinginan. Dia merasa pusing dan sangat beku. Rasanya seakan-akan dia sudah direndam di dalam air es, atau mungkin salah satu kolam di Kutub Utara. Giginya mulai bergemeretuk pelan akibat kedinginan, dan dia tanpa sadar menggigil. Masih dengan mata terpejam, dia berusaha bergerak mencari kehangatan, dan segera dia temukan.<p>

Sesuatu yang kokoh menekan tubuhnya yang telanjang, memindahkan kehangatan. Dengan begitu inginnya Kurapika merengkuh sumber panas itu secara membabi buta, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling sesuatu yang hangat tersebut dengan begitu putus asa seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya. Kurapika tak tahu betapa kehangatan itu terasa nyata.

Sesuatu bergeser di sekitarnya dan suatu beban diletakkan di bagian atas tubuhnya. Kurapika merasa dirinya ditarik ke dalam sesuatu seperti pelukan, tapi dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tak mau repot membuka matanya, Kurapika menggeser kepalanya dan menemukan tempat yang lebih nyaman. Benaknya terasa lamban hingga gadis itu tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang terpikir olehnya hanya ingin membuat dirinya hangat.

Kurapika membenamkan kepalanya ke tempat yang terasa bengkok itu. Dia mengambil napas pelan dan menangkap bebauan aroma maskulin yang dikenali benaknya sebagai sesuatu yang familier. Menghela napas berat, dia terlelap kembali ke dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Dia merasa senang.

* * *

><p>Ketika Kuroro merasakan Kurapika bergeser dalam pelukannya, dia hampir kegirangan. Jika gadis itu terbangun, artinya dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Dia akan terus hidup. Kenyataannya, hal yang paling menarik adalah Kurapika merapatkan dirinya lebih dekat pada Kuroro. Bahkan balik memeluknya, berusaha lebih mendapatkan kehangatan. Tubuh gadis itu bergerak sendiri berdasarkan naluri untuk tetap bertahan.<p>

Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, bahkan saat gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher pria tersebut dan menempatkan kepalanya di sana. Bibir tipis Kuroro membentuk seulas senyuman, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah malam panjang yang melelahkan, dia bisa beristirahat baik mengistirahatkan badan maupun pikirannya. Kuroro membiarkan dirinya terlelap ke dalam tidurnya yang begitu ia butuhkan setelah mengetahui bahwa Si Gadis Kuruta akan tetap hidup.

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya, hanya indera perasanya-lah yang sedikit pulih. Kali ini, ketika dirinya terbangun, kelima inderanya lebih waspada dan berfungsi sepenuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia perhatikan adalah kehangatan yang terasa familier, secara samar dirinya teringat begitu dia menginginkan kehangatan itu. Hal selanjutnya yang terasa familier adalah aroma maskulin.<p>

_Maskulin? _Kurapika mengulangi di dalam hati, sedikit merasa kaget.

Telinganya menangkap suara napas pelan dan dalam milik seseorang-seorang pria-yang tengah tertidur sangat, sangat, teramat sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Kurapika tak berani membuka matanya.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak..._ Dia memohon dalam hati.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Kurapika menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang tidur di sampingnya. Jemarinya menelusuri kulit yang ternyata lembut, walau dia bisa merasakan otot-otot yang kekar dan kuat di balik kulit lembut itu. Mulai dari bagian atas pinggang, bergerak naik ke atas. Dia berhenti ketika jarinya meraba bagian punggung dengan kulit yang kasar di atasnya. Merasakan tekstur kulit itu, Kurapika tahu itu merupakan bekas luka yang lebar, dan sepertinya terletak di belakang perut pria ini.

_Sebuah bekas luka di sekitar perut._

Sesuatu muncul di benaknya. Dia pernah melihat bekas luka seperti itu sebelumnya, diceritakan_ dan_ ditunjukkan bagaimana pria tersebut bisa mendapatkannya. Tanpa sadar Kurapika pun gemetar.

Dia tahu siapa pria itu.

Dengan sangat terlambat, dia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya ditempelkan dengan erat ke tubuh sang pria. Dia bisa merasakan kaki-_nya_ terjalin dengannya, dia bisa merasakan kedua lengan-_nya _melingkar di bagian atas tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan dada-_nya-_dan gerakan naik-turun dada itu ketika_ dia_ bernapas-mengenai dada gadis itu. Yang paling membuatnya ngeri, Kurapika menyadari bahwa dirinya telanjang-hanya mengenakan baju dalam. Sepertinya,_ dia_ pun sama.

Bahkan tak mau repot membuka mata untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya-hampir tak perlu dibuktikan lagi-dia mendorong pria itu agar menjauh dan menjerit.

Atau setidaknya itulah maksudnya, karena akhirnya Kurapika hanya bisa memekik pelan, yang terdengar seperti suara mencicit yang sedih-bagai tikus yang ketakutan. Jeritan terkejutnya dan dorongannya yang kasar sontak membangunkan Kuroro dari tidurnya dan mata pria itu pun langsung terbuka. Sepasang mata hitam Kuroro yang dipenuhi rasa kaget bertemu pandang dengan mata biru yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera dan dipenuhi kepanikan. Melihat dirinya telanjang, Kurapika segera meraih selimut sebanyak ia bisa untuk menutupi kulit polosnya. Dengan benar-benar sadar dan ketakutan, dia meringkuk menutupi tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih rapuh dan mungil dari biasanya.

Awalnya Kuroro sangat kaget, tapi ketika menyadari bahwa energi Si Gadis Kuruta sudah cukup pulih hingga bisa mendorongnya dalam reaksinya yang berlebihan saat mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan lebih dari setengah telanjang di tempat tidur bersamanya, Kuroro pun rileks. Dia mengambil waktu sejenak mengamati gadis itu.

Tubuhnya begitu menggigil, namun mereka berdua tahu itu bukan karena rasa takut. Kurapika tak pernah takut pada Kuroro dalam keadaan apapun juga. Yang satu ini pun bukan merupakan suatu pengecualian. Kurapika terkejut, memang iya. Dia kaget dan panik, itu juga benar. Dia takut pada Kuroro, tidak. Entah kenapa, Kurapika percaya padanya. Aneh memang. Kurapika mulai menggosokkan tangannya ke bagian atas lengan agar tubuhnya merasa lebih hangat.

"Kurapika, kau kedinginan," Kuroro memberitahukan kenyataan yang memang sudah jelas terlihat sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Kemarilah."

Suaranya pelan dan lembut, walau ada sekilas rasa lelah terdengar di sana. Kurapika menatapnya ragu, mencengkeram selimut dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Matanya mengatakan : _apa yang terjadi hingga kita berakhir dalam situasi memalukan seperti ini?_

Dengan letih Kuroro memberitahu gadis itu mengenai Jin Ifrit dan Cincin Solomon, menunda menceritakannya secara terperinci nanti. Mata Kurapika berkata lagi: _apa ini memang benar-benar perlu?_

"Aku tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan dirimu hanya karena alasan harga diri yang konyol. Itu tidak masuk akal," katanya datar sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

Kuroro begitu kelelahan, baik pikiran maupun tubuhnya hingga dia tak peduli untuk memikirkan kembali kata-katanya. Dia tak peduli dampak apa yang mungkin timbul karena perkataannya itu; dia hanya mementingkan tentang menyelamatkan seorang gadis agar tidak mati kedinginan. Kurapika memaksakan diri untuk bicara, tapi ucapannya terdengar parau dan berderak karena beberapa lama suaranya tidak digunakan dan tenggorokannya kering.

"Tapi-"

"Kurapika, jika aku ingin melakukan_ sesuatu_ padamu, aku sudah melakukan-_nya _beberapa jam yang lalu saat kau benar-benar tidak sadar," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

Si Gadis pun benar-benar tersipu, merasakan panas di pipinya yang dingin. Mulutnya terperangah dan dia menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya-karena pria itu nyatanya tidak melecehkan dirinya secara seksual-dan merasa malu-karena tahu bahwa Kuroro benar. Andai pria lain yang bersamanya saat ini, Kurapika mungkin sudah tamat sejak dulu. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat reaksi Kurapika yang canggung, tapi kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

"Kemarilah, Kurapika," ucap Kuroro dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada gadis itu.

Kali ini, Kurapika menurut ketika pria itu meraih lengannya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Lagipula, dia_ sangat_ memerlukan kehangatan. Tanpa perlawanan dia biarkan Kuroro menyelipkannya ke bawah dagu, tapi Kurapika pastikan lengannya terletak di antara dadanya dan dada pria itu. Kuroro tak mempermasalahkan hal ini dan hanya menyelimuti sosok yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan pelukannya.

Kurapika menarik napas perlahan, dan dia bisa menghirup aroma khas Kuroro. Terdapat bebauan maskulin yang lembut di dalamnya dan meski Kurapika tak pernah sengaja mempelajari aroma khas lelaki sebelum ini, dia cukup yakin bahwa aroma maskulin Kuroro membawa semacam rasa aman-seakan-akan tempatnya memang di sana.

Jika Kurapika bandingkan aroma itu dengan aroma pria lain yang dikenalnya, ada perbedaan. Leorio memakai _cologne_ sepanjang waktu, jadi Kurapika tak pernah tahu aroma Leorio yang sebenarnya-yah, walau bukan berarti dia ingin tahu. Killua dan Gon, mereka baru saja meninggalkan masa kanak-kanak dan memasuki usia remaja, jadi Kurapika cukup yakin setidaknya mereka berdua masih berbau seperti anak-anak. Ini pun bukan berarti Kurapika memperhatikannya secara khusus.

Membiarkan dirinya diselimuti aroma yang sudah terasa familier, Kurapika hanya bisa memasrahkan diri dalam pelukan Kuroro dan membuat dirinya rileks.

Tiba-tiba, orang yang kepadanya Kurapika tujukan kebencian untuk selamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, menjadi seseorang yang seringkali menjadi tempat baginya untuk bersandar.

…_setidaknya kau bisa bersandar padaku. Lagipula, aku bukan temanmu,_ adalah kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Kuroro. Sungguh, itu benar sekali. Kuroro tak pernah menjadi temannya. Dia...lebih dari itu.

* * *

><p>Shalnark melihat-lihat penginapan yang rapi itu, sepertinya dia tertarik. Danchou-nya memerintahkan pemuda itu secara khusus untuk pergi ke Penginapan Prancing Pony dan menunggunya di sana. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, baru saja Shalnark mengambil tempat di salah satu meja, seorang gadis muda yang kira-kira seumur dengan Kurapika menghampirinya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang di belakang kepalanya, menirukan sikapnya yang periang.<p>

"Apakah kau, mungkin saja, mencari Kuroro?"

Sebenarnya, Shalnark terperangah keheranan mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan nama Danchou-nya dengan begitu santai seolah dia adalah teman Kuroro-Laba-laba muda itu tidak diberitahu tentang perkenalan gadis tersebut yang relatif masih baru dengan Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba. Shalnark hanya bisa mengangguk sembari membisu dan menatapnya dengan mulut terperangah saat gadis itu melompat-lompat menuju ke tangga. Dia semakin terperangah ketika melihatnya kembali bersama Kuroro.

"Siapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan Shalnark dalam kondisinya yang tertegun.

"Fino, putri pengurus penginapan ini. Dialah yang menyimpan semua Mata Merah untuk kami."

"Ah, begitu," seringai Shalnark yang tak tahu malu pun tampak, seolah jawaban singkat Kuroro sangat menjelaskan segalanya.

Dengan riang, pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu mengambil sehelai kertas yang dilipat dan membuka lipatannya, meratakannya di permukaan meja. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi sedetik pun, dia lanjutkan dengan memberitahu Kuroro tentang pergerakan pasar gelap yang berkaitan dengan Mata Merah. Tentu saja Kuroro sudah memberitahukan padanya bahwa belenggu itu sudah dihancurkan dan dia sudah mendapatkan kembali kebebasan pribadinya sepenuhnya. Shalnark mencatat hal ini, dan tidak terkejut mendengar Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu meneruskan pencarian terhadap Mata Merah.

Lagipula, Kuroro Lucifer dikenal sebagai pria yang memegang kata-katanya. Kenyataan bahwa hal itu berkaitan dengan seorang Gadis Pirang dari Suku Kuruta adalah dorongan tambahan bagi Kuroro untuk melakukannya-atau kutukan dalam kamus Nobunaga.

"Aku benar-benar yakin tak akan ada masalah mengenai Mata Merah, selama kau-" dia berhenti bicara selama sepersekian detik, sebelum melanjutkan, "...mengawasi mereka dan terus memberi informasi padaku."

Jika Kuroro punya sepasang telinga kucing atau anjing, pasti telinganya akan berdiri, dengan tajam memperhatikan ketika dirinya berhenti di tengah kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Shalnark menyadari sikap tubuh yang aneh itu-yang jarang terjadi.

"Danchou, apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Dia bangun."

Shalnark menatap wajah Kuroro lekat-lekat.

"Kurapika?" Perlahan dia bertanya.

Kuroro mengangguk. "Dia pingsan selama dua hari penuh. Sekarang dia bangun," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli-atau seharusnya begitu.

Shalnark bergeser di kursinya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menempatkan kedua siku di atas meja dan memandangi Kuroro dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Kuroro menyadari sikap tubuh ini dan menatap pemuda yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ini jarang terjadi, targetnya sengaja melakukan sikap tubuh yang bertanya-tanya seperti itu.

"Danchou, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah_ ini?" _Pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu bertanya dengan pelan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di sehelai kertas di atas meja-daftar lokasi Mata Merah.

"Meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan dia pun akan meninggalkan kita," selanjutnya jawaban Kuroro datang dengan cepat dan secara otomatis, seperti jawaban yang sudah terlatih.

_"Akhirnya damai!" _Mungkin merupakan tanggapan yang Kuroro kira akan didengarnya dari Shalnark, tapi pikiran itu tidak terlintas di benak si Pemuda.

"Apa kau yakin, Danchou?"

Kuroro mendongak dan menatapnya tajam. Shalnark sedikit menciut saat menerima tatapan itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku dan beberapa orang dari kami (_terutama Machi_, dia menambahkan dalam hati) sudah menyadari tentang..." Shalnark menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya saat mencari kata yang cocok, "Rasa sukamu terhadap Si Kuruta. Aku ragu akan mudah untukmu meninggalkannya sendiri begitu saja."

"Apa yang kurasakan tak ada hubungannya dengan tindakan terbaik apa yang harus dilakukan demi kepentingan semua pihak yang terlibat," ucapnya tegas dan dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti menyudahi topik itu.

_Sifat egois itu lagi…_ Shalnark berkata dalam hati, saat mengenali penolakan Kuroro untuk membahasnya lebih jauh.

Salah satu alasan kenapa pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Genei Ryodan beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah karena dia tertarik pada keegoisan Kuroro Lucifer dan pengabdiannya pada Genei Ryodan juga Ryuusei-gai.

_Ini pertama kalinya dia meminta bantuan salah seorang anak buahnya untuk urusan pribadi._ Shalnark menghentikan rentetan pemikirannya._ Dan lagi, dia hanya akan memperhitungkan hal ini demi kepentingan Ryodan-untuk memastikan bahwa Si Pengguna Rantai tak akan mengganggu kami lagi._

Diam-diam Shalnark mengamati Danchou-nya sebisa mungkin ketika Kuroro sedang serius memberitahu Fino bahwa Kurapika sudah bangun dan meminta putri pengurus penginapan tersebut untuk merawat Si Gadis Kuruta. Semua yang dilakukan pria itu untuknya terlihat tulus dan penuh perasaan.

_Aku tak tahu lagi mana alasan yang benar. Masalah pribadi atau kepentingan Ryodan?_ Laba-laba muda itu berpikir.

Ketika dia menangkap secercah cahaya lembut yang sangat mungkin terlewatkan menerangi mata Kuroro yang gelap tak berdasar saat pria itu melihat Kurapika muncul di kaki anak tangga, Shalnark menemukan jawabannya.

_Masalah pribadi, ternyata._

* * *

><p>Si Gadis Kuruta segera menghampiri mereka ketika dia melihat keduanya berada dalam kerumunan di aula penginapan.<p>

Tanpa bicara, Kurapika berdiri di samping Kuroro, sementara pria itu mendongak dan mengamati wajahnya. Mereka terus begitu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kurapika sudah tak pucat lagi, setidaknya ada kedalaman ekspresi di wajahnya, tidak lagi putih seperti kertas kosong. Kuroro bisa mengatakan dari cara gadis itu berjalan tadi bahwa otot-ototnya masih sedikit mengalami _atrophia _sebagai efek samping dari suhu dingin yang ekstrim. Dia tahu beberapa peregangan dan berjalan kaki akan diperlukan Kurapika.

Kuroro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan perlahan menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi gadis itu. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya. Bukannya tersentak menjauh dari sentuhan Kuroro seperti yang biasanya Kurapika lakukan, Kurapika balik bersandar pada sentuhannya, menikmati rasa hangat dari tangan pria itu. Sebelumnya, sentuhan Kuroro terasa dingin dan tak bernyawa-tak memiliki hasrat di dalamnya. Kali ini, Kurapika tidak tahu apakah karena suhu tubuhnya yang sangat rendah atau sikap Kuroro terhadapnya yang lebih hangat, namun sentuhannya begitu hangat dan melindungi.

Semburat bayangan yang menampakkan kedamaian terlihat di mata Kurapika yang sebiru samudera, dan Shalnark; sebagai pengamat yang jeli seperti biasanya, tak melewatkan hal itu. Di dalam hati, Shalnark tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Andai Nobunaga melihatnya, dia pasti sudah jatuh terbaring di lantai dengan mulut berbusa.

"Apakah Fino ikut bersamamu?" Akhirnya Kuroro bertanya.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, Fino berjalan melompat-lompat menuju Kurapika dan perlahan meraih lengan gadis itu-dia tahu Si Gadis Kuruta masih sangat lemah dan lesu. Dia diberitahu Kuroro tentang peristiwa itu setelah malam pertama Kurapika terbangun, dan dirinya begitu ketakutan, mungkin saja dia menangisi Kurapika habis-habisan jika Kuroro tidak memberitahukan padanya bahwa Kurapika sudah pulih.

"Aku akan bersamanya, jangan khawatir!" Kata Fino riang, gembira akan berjalan-jalan bersama Kurapika. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa gadis desa itu sangat mengagumi Kurapika.

Setelah Kuroro mengangguk setuju dan mempersilakan mereka, kedua gadis itu berjalan ke pintu masuk penginapan dan menghilang ke balik pintu. Tatapan Shalnark masih tertuju ke pintu itu bahkan setelah waktu berlalu beberapa detik.

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik," kata Shalnark.

"Kau punya kesempatan. Dia masih lajang, sejauh yang aku tahu," Kuroro terkekeh geli pada pemuda berambut pirang pasir yang ada di hadapannya.

"Danchou!" Nada suaranya meneriakkan bantahan, namun tak pelak lagi rona kemerahan mewarnai kedua pipinya. "Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan apapun tentangnya."

"Tahap penyangkalan," Kuroro mengangguk penuh arti, seulas seringai nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-Ah, ngomong-ngomong!" Shalnark sengaja berdehem sambil mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kudengar dari yang lain Mammon sedang bergerak."

Semua tanda kejahilan pun lenyap dari wajah Kuroro ketika mendengar informasi dari Shalnark, walau dia tetap menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar dan kosong. Dia memicingkan matanya meski hanya sekilas ketika mendengar nama Mammon. Dia tegakkan postur badannya dan aura di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya. Yang lain sedang melakukan penyelidikan."

"Terus beritahu aku tentang aktivitas mereka," ucap Kuroro tegas, bagai seorang Jendral yang bicara pada pasukannya.

"Mengerti."

* * *

><p>"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Mammon?" Itu hal pertama yang Kuroro tanyakan pada Kurapika ketika gadis itu kembali ke kamar mereka bersama pada salah satu tamasya hariannya yang berarti latihan ringan bersama Fino.<p>

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Kurapika sepenuhnya pulih dari mantra dingin itu dan sekarang dia sedang dalam proses mendapatkan staminanya kembali. Kesehatannya meningkat cepat, dan sekarang dia sudah HAMPIR sebaik dulu, hanya saja sekarang dirinya lebih mudah kedinginan.

"Tentu saja," dia mendengus. "Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hari-hariku sebagai seorang Hunter sebelum kejadian Hassamunin sebagai _blacklist hunter._ Aku sudah pernah melihatnya dalam daftar penjahat yang paling dicari. Kenapa?"

"Mereka menyatakan diri sebagai saingan Genei Ryodan, dan akan melakukan apapun juga tak peduli urusan apapun yang kami tangani."

Kurapika mendengus angkuh dan mulai mengomel.

"Benar. Kesan pertama yang kudapatkan dari penjelasan tentang Mammon adalah mereka hanya sekumpulan Pengguna Nen yang suka melukai diri mereka sendiri, mencoba bunuh diri, psikopat, berotot kuat, seperti baru saja menunjukkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki tapi tidak benar-benar dikenali berdasarkan aktivitasnya. Hah! Aku cukup yakin bahwa lebih dari setengah Para Pengguna Nen, mafia, dan Perkumpulan Hunter belum pernah mendengar sekalipun tentang mereka—kecuali mereka yang berkecimpung dalam bisnis terlarang."

"Seberapa berbedanya mereka dengan kita, menurutmu?"

"Seberapa bedanya? Oh, yang benar saja!" Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya seolah dia baru saja ditanyai pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ada. "Apa aku benar-benar perlu menjabarkannya?"

Kuroro tersenyum geli dan duduk bersandar di kursinya. Dia menempatkan salah satu kakinya di atas kaki yang satunya lagi dan menautkan kedua tangannya, mengistirahatkannya di atas pangkuan. Bahasa tubuhnya menyatakan keinginan pria itu untuk mendengar ceramah Kurapika yang mungkin akan panjang.

"Ya."

Kurapika memicingkan matanya dengan sedikit merasa tak senang. "Jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku hanya akan melambungkan egomu yang sudah besar."

"Coba saja."

_Dia tak akan membiarkan aku terlepas dari percakapan ini, _akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan. Dia menghela napas dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Yah, pertama, cara yang mereka lakukan dalam aktivitasnya kasar dan sederhana; kekurangan cara untuk membedakan diri dengan para penjahat lain yang juga tak ada artinya. Sepertinya mereka tidak punya tujuan yang jelas dalam organisasi mereka-kecuali mungkin yang terbaik adalah Ryodan. Terlebih lagi, jelas terlihat bahwa mereka sedang berusaha membuat nama untuk diri mereka sendiri, karena selalu meninggalkan lambang 'M' berdarah di mana pun mereka beroperasi. Mereka tak punya ciri khas."

Di akhir penjelasannya, Kurapika mendecakkan lidahnya tajam, menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada kelompok itu seolah menegaskan poin yang terakhir.

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa metode Ryodan canggih?" Suara Kuroro terdengar sangat senang.

"Aku tidak ingat tadi aku bilang begitu," Kurapika menanggapi dengan nada suara yang terdengar tersinggung. "Biar kujelaskan : sementara kalian lebih sistematis dalam setiap tindakan kalian, metode yang digunakan Mammon lebih serampangan dari apapun juga. Aku ragu mereka punya aturan protokoler yang layak di dalam kelompoknya."

Ciri khas Genei Ryodan adalah selalu menghilang tanpa jejak dalam misi apapun. Baik misi berdarah maupun yang berskala tinggi, atau sangat bersih dan cepat tanpa meninggalkan bukti apapun. Tak ada kelompok penjahat atau perseorangan yang bisa mencapai standar semacam itu, dan Kurapika lebih tahu dari siapapun juga bahwa semua itu mampu dilakukan oleh Kuroro Lucifer.

Dan dialah pria itu, yang sedang duduk dengan cara yang begitu sopan, jika tidak dikatakan bersikap sangat familier, bersama Kurapika. Ugh, mereka bahkan berbagi tempat tidur yang sama dalam arti yang sebenarnya-tak ada arti lain.

_Tampaknya Para Dewa sedang bosan dan memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan kami..., _pikir Kurapika sinis.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika, jauh lebih lama daripada sebelumnya hingga Kurapika mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Dia tak pernah suka diamati dan diteliti, dan dari semua orang yang dikenalnya, seharusnya Kuroro-lah yang paling tahu. Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu mencondongkan badannya ke depan, memijakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dan menempatkan kedua sikutnya di pangkuan, sementara tangannya masih saling bertaut.

"Kau tahu," dia mulai bicara, "Kau bisa mengatakan semua ini karena lamanya waktu yang kau habiskan bersamaku, karena kau pernah berada di antara kami dan melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelompok Genei Ryodan-karena kau mengetahui segala seluk-beluk tentang kami."

Kuroro berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan kata-katanya masuk ke kepala Kurapika, mempersilakan gadis itu untuk mencernanya.

"Dirimu sebelum peristiwa Hassamunnin tersebut mungkin akan menggolongkan kami sebagai penjahat rendahan sama seperti mereka," dengan santai Kuroro mengakhiri ucapannya dengan suara yang begitu tenang.

Kurapika menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan aku-tidak-menyadarinya-sama-sekali-tapi-sekarang-saat-kau-mengatakannya-sepertinya-aku-mengerti. Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pria itu ke jemari kakinya yang ia mainkan. Kedua alis matanya bertaut saat dia tenggelam dalam renungannya.

"Kurasa begitu...," Kurapika bergumam.

Kuroro pun beranjak dan menghampiri Kurapika. Dia berhenti ketika hanya berjarak satu langkah darinya. Gadis itu masih menunduk melihat ke jemari kakinya; tiba-tiba terlihat begitu menarik perhatian. Memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang menyiratkan kepuasan, Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut pirang Kurapika dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlihat terlalu sedih begitu, Kurapika," ucap Kuroro parau. "Orang memang selalu cenderung menjadi subjektif daripada objektif ketika memberikan pendapat mereka, terutama mengenai masalah yang dampaknya berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadi. Kau pun bukan merupakan suatu pengecualian."

"Kecuali kau?" Kurapika bertanya sambil berbisik pelan setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Tidak. Aku pun sama."

"Dalam masalah apa?"

"Kau."

Jawaban Kuroro datang begitu cepat dan langsung pada intinya hingga hampir membuat Kurapika terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan segera dia mendongak, bermaksud menantang Kuroro untuk mengatakannya lagi di depan wajahnya, tapi dia malah mendapati dirinya menatap ke dalam sepasang mata obsidian yang hanya berkata jujur padanya. Kurapika tahu, Kuroro tidak berbohong. Tetap saja, pembenaran Kuroro-atau sebenarnya, pengakuan-bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diterima.

"Bukan Ryodan? Bukan Ryuusei-gai?"

"Bukan."

"Bahkan bukan Ishtar?" Gadis itu berharap semoga dia bernasib baik, tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang negatif dari Kuroro karena telah menyinggung tentang wanita itu.

Kuroro terdiam sesaat, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," _Karena dia sudah mati sekarang, _ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Kurapika tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa gembira atau khawatir mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu berusaha mencari-cari ke dalamnya mata Kuroro demi menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"Apa kau perlu alasan?"

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Kuroro dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin memang bermula dari sesuatu yang sungguh berdarah dan mengerikan, namun itu pun merupakan kebutuhan yang tak bisa mereka sangkal.

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar Kuroro menatap Cincin Solomon dan cincin yang satunya lagi di jemarinya, keduanya kenang-kenangan dari Ishtar, di ruangan tersendiri di kamar tidurnya ketika akhirnya Kuroro melirik ke arah pintu.<p>

"Mau berapa lama kau berdiri di sana memandangiku seperti orang bodoh?"

"Kasar sekali!"

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan seorang vampir bertubuh jangkung yang membawa dua buah boks. Raut wajahnya yang pucat seperti pura-pura kesal sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan langkah pasti dan menjatuhkan kedua boks itu dengan cara seolah sedikit tak peduli. Kuroro memberinya tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa dia tak setuju pada cara Lucian memperlakukan boks-boks tersebut.

"Kuharap Kurapika sedang pergi keluar, iya kan?"

"Dia tak akan kembali sampai dua jam lagi."

"_Slavă Domnului! _('syukurlah' dalam Bahasa Rumania)" Lucian bersyukur lega sambil bersiul ragu.

Kuroro menaikkan sebuah alis matanya bingung.

"Aku tak mau melihatnya jadi histeris karena _semua ini_," dia menunjuk kedua boks tersebut dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot dengan membawakannya ke sini," Kuroro terkekeh dan beranjak. Dia membuka kotak itu dan memeriksa dua pasang Mata Merah yang tersimpan di sana, di mana salah satunya lengkap dengan kepalanya.

"Yah, memang sudah seharusnya kau minta maaf," Lucian mendengus sambil berbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidur dengan malas.

Setelah memutuskan bahwa dirinya puas dengan kondisi Mata Merah itu, Kuroro berjalan menuju ke salah satu sudut kamar. Dia mulai mengurusi sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat Lucian dari posisi di mana dia berada sekarang.

Sepenuhnya mengabaikan vampir itu, Kuroro melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Segera saja, pintu rahasia pun terbuka, memperlihatkan pintu di langit-langit yang menuju ke loteng rahasia. Lucian terperangah melihatnya.

"Wow. Dari luar, penginapan ini sungguh terlihat normal. Tak pernah terpikirkan ternyata memiliki peralatan aneh yang menakjubkan seperti ini."

"Fino punya terlalu banyak waktu senggang," Kuroro menanggapi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Dia tahu tempat-tempat rahasia yang lainnya lagi yang ada di seluruh kota."

Mereka berdua bekerja cepat, menempatkan tambahan Mata Merah ke kamar/loteng penyimpanan rahasia. Begitu mereka selesai dan sudah menutup kembali pintunya, suatu kekacauan bisa terdengar dari jalan. Sebelum mereka sempat memeriksa, pintu kamar Kuroro digedor dengan keras. Dalam sekejap, Kuroro pun membukanya.

Di hadapan pria itu adalah pengurus penginapan, wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Ada apa?" Suara Kuroro terdengar pasif dan tidak tertarik.

"F, f, Fino-"

Tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pengurus penginapan itu bergegas pergi menuruni tangga secepat mungkin. Lucian dan Kuroro saling bertukar pandang dengan bingung, tapi meskipun demikian mereka melangkah turun untuk melihat ada apa dengan Fino hingga sampai mengusik pria tua itu. Jika tak terjadi apa-apa, mungkin Kurapika ada di sana tengah merawatnya. Lucian hampir selangkah berada di luar kamar ke koridor penginapan tersebut ketika lubang hidungnya mengempis dan matanya terbelalak.

"Darah," gumam Lucian, menarik perhatian Kuroro. "Banyak sekali."

Kuroro mengernyit. Fino terluka, Kurapika mungkin sudah menyembuhkannya dengan _Holy Chain._ Jadi kenapa...?

"_Oh, Doamne..._(' Oh Tuhan' dalam Bahasa Rumania) Ini bukan darah Fino," dia menatap Kuroro dengan sangat ketakutan. "Ini darah _fata_-mu ('gadis' dalam Bahasa Rumania)."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Senangnya, fic ini rasanya semakin disukai... Walau kesibukan tengah menghadang diriku...T.T

Tapi inilah hidup... Hehe!

Wah aku lelah banget, maaf kali ini g bisa balas review chapter kemarin tapi aku sangat berterimakasih atas semua support yang diberikan xD

Sebenarnya translate sudah selesai semalam tapi aku perlu waktu yang tenang untuk edit semuanya dari awal. Yang aku suka dari chapter kali ini adalah waktu Kuroro berdoa demi keselamatan Kurapika.

.

Review please...^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>~KuroPika FOREVER~<strong>_


	27. (Never) My Judas

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Lucian smelled a lot of Kurapika's blood, but the innkeeper seemed worried more about Fino. What had happened? Had the innkeeper left out something crucial?

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura, _torture scene, curses. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27 : (NEVER) MY JUDAS<strong>

* * *

><p>Yang mereka temukan di lantai bawah lebih buruk dari yang mereka duga. Kurapika tak terlihat di mana pun, dan di sana, terbaring Fino yang bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingi Fino, melihat dan menunjukkan rasa simpati mereka kepada penjaga penginapan. Bergegas Kuroro dan Lucian berjongkok di depan tubuh Fino dan memeriksanya.<p>

"_Scuzați mi intruziunea _('maaf aku mengganggu')...," Lucian bergumam sambil sekilas memeriksa Fino kalau-kalau ada luka luar.

"Fino, oh Fino...," pria tua itu terus menyebutkan namanya dengan keras berharap gadis itu mungkin akan mendengar suaranya dan terbangun. Namun demikian, tak terjadi keberuntungan seperti itu.

"Dia hanya mengalami luka kecil dan sedikit gegar otak di kepalanya. Selain itu, dia baik-baik saja. Ini semua darah Kurapika," Lucian mengumumkan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Di mana Kurapika?" Kuroro menanyai penjaga penginapan.

"Ku–Kurapika? Oh Sayang...di mana dia? Aku tidak tahu..." pria tua yang malang itu terlihat begitu tidak fokus hingga tak bisa menjawab dengan benar.

"Di mana gadis yang satunya lagi?" Kuroro bertanya pada kerumunan orang yang berada di sana dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku...Aku hanya menemukan Fino seorang," salah seorang pemuda menjawab; ada noda darah di celana dan kausnya yang sederhana–darah milik Kurapika, jika yang dikatakan Lucian memang benar.

"Tenang, Lucifer. Biar kucari tahu apa yang terjadi," Lucian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di salah satu bahu Kuroro dan mengambil sampel darah Fino dari luka gores yang ada padanya dengan menggunakan jari lalu menjilat darah itu.

Kuroro menatap lurus ke wajah vampir itu. Dia tahu kemampuan lain yang dimiliki Lucian. Lucian bisa menyadap ingatan seseorang yang darahnya dia rasakan. Semua ingatan yang tersimpan di otak bisa jadi memburuk seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tapi tubuh seseorang tetap mempertahankan ingatan itu hampir selamanya. Walau kualitasnya tidak sedetail dan serumit seperti yang diingat oleh otak meskipun tetap akurat. Lagipula ingatan yang dimiliki seseorang bergantung pada perasaan dan panca inderanya pada saat itu.

Lucian memejamkan mata, berusaha berkonsentrasi melalui perpindahan berbagai ingatan dan imaji tak beraturan yang ia lihat melalui darah Fino. Setelah menyusun ingatan-ingatan yang dinilai relevan, Lucian pun menafsirkannya.

"Ingatannya sedikit kabur, tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka diserang oleh suatu kelompok. Kurapika melindunginya, itulah kenapa darahnya bisa ada di tubuh Fino. Sepertinya dia dijadikan sandera untuk mengancam Kurapika, maka sikap Kurapika terhadap mereka pun melunak. Tunggu–"

Kedua alis matanya mengernyit lebih dalam.

"Kurasa mereka membius Kurapika. Lalu...memukul gadis ini tepat di kepala," dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan suara pelan.

Ketika Lucian membuka matanya untuk melihat Kuroro, mata gelap pria itu tertuju pada titik tertentu. Penasaran, Lucian mengikuti arah tatapan Kuroro, dan menemukan luka sayatan bergerigi di punggung tangan Fino. Sayatan itu sengaja dibuat di sana dan menggambarkan bentuk yang aneh.

"Lambang huruf 'M' berdarah...," Kuroro bergumam dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Lucian tak tahu kenapa Kuroro terlihat kaget dengan masalah lambang huruf 'M' ini, tapi ketika dia menoleh untuk menanyakan hal ini padanya, vampir itu membatalkan maksudnya. Melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilepaskan Kuroro, dia tahu lebih baik tidak memaksanya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Kuroro tiba-tiba berdiri dan melesat keluar penginapan. Lucian hanya bisa menatapnya seperti kelinci yang tersambar petir.

"Tuan, apa kau seorang dokter?" Pria tua penjaga penginapan itu bertanya pada Lucian dengan malu-malu.

"Aku tak punya sertifikat resmi sebagai dokter medis, tapi memang aku tahu tentang pengobatan dan semacamnya."

"La-Lalu bisakah kau menolong Fino?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, _bătrân _(pria tua), Fino _baik-baik saja_," Lucian memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. "Tapi baiklah, aku akan merawatnya."

_Karena dia seorang manusia, seperti diriku dulu, _Lucian bergumam dalam dalam hati, _meskipun menurutku Lucifer itu tak peduli sama sekali._

* * *

><p>Kuroro berdiri di atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di sekitar daerah itu. Dia tak tahu pasti bagaimana cara melacak kelompok Mammon, tapi berdasarkan firasat, naluri atau apapun namanya, dia tak peduli. Perburuannya membuahkan hasil dan dia menemukan bahwa Mammon menempatkan persembunyian sementara mereka di tempat yang terbengkalai–mirip seperti yang selalu dilakukan Genei Ryodan.<p>

_Peniru_, dia mendengus sinis dan menyiratkan kebencian yang tidak biasa.

Dia masih bisa merasakan Nen-nya di dalam tubuh Kurapika. Setidaknya, dia tahu bahwa Si Kuruta masih hidup.

Kuroro seorang diri sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan Kurapika kembali. Namun, hanya dia sendiri tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan Mammon seluruhnya. Tidak. Dia tak hanya ingin mendapatkan gadis itu kembali. Dia ingin menghapuskan Kelompok Mammon secara teliti dan melakukan pemusnahan hingga kelompok itu habis. Dia akan melihat semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya; yang begitu intens hingga mungkin bisa membakar melubangi dinding kokoh gedung itu, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Suara Shalnark terdengar dari seberang sana. Pesan Kuroro jelas dan sederhana.

"Kita punya misi."

Setelah memberitahukan posisinya secara singkat kepada Shalnark, Kuroro menutup teleponnya. Bahkan dia tidak memberitahu anggota Laba-laba yang lebih muda darinya itu tentang misi baru mereka. Para anak buahnya akan selalu menjalankan misi apapun yang dia berikan tanpa bertanya. Mereka tak pernah bertanya padanya. Sebagai modus operandi, mereka tahu apa yang Kuroro wajibkan–dilakukan tanpa adanya kekangan, kecuali pria itu memerintahkan sebaliknya. Itu merupakan protokol standar di antara mereka; seperti itulah Kurapika menyebutnya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Dia suka perbendaharaan kata gadis itu.

"Kau tak perlu ikut denganku jika kau tak mau," kata Kuroro datar dan acuh tak acuh tanpa mengarahkan ucapannya itu pada seseorang secara khusus.

'Orang tertentu' itu lalu melangkah keluar dari bayangan dan menampakkan diri yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Lucian. Dia memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan menyelidik, mencatat bahwa pria yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah mengubah kembali penampilannya ke dalam penampilan ala Danchou-nya yang lama. Bahkan rambutnya disisir ke belakang, memperlihatkan tanda lahir di keningnya menjadi terlihat oleh siapapun.

_Dia seperti sedang menyatakan perang dengan Mammon secara resmi, _vampir itu bergumam dalam hati.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang pria pembunuh pergi berkeliaran mencoba bermain-main menjadi pahlawan sementara dia bisa saja menghancurkan semuanya hingga tak bersisa. Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin aku memang seorang vampir, tapi aku suka kedamaian dan seorang pencinta damai."

"Kalau begitu usahamu tak ada artinya."

"_La naiba _(sialan)! Kau benar-benar berencana untuk menghancurkan seluruh tempat itu?"

"Belum tentu."

Lucian tahu yang tersirat di dalam jawaban yang singkat itu adalah Kuroro sedang dalam kondisi ingin membunuh. Bahkan kalaupun vampir tersebut berusaha, dia tak akan bisa menghentikan Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba. Ikut sertanya Lucian dalam misi penyelamatan ini menjadi sesuatu yang tak berarti.

"Kurapika tak akan menyukainya kalau dia tahu," Lucian berkata, berharap ia bisa melunakkan hati Kuroro.

"Bahkan dia tak akan mengenali apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya saat itu," Kuroro berujar, secara mengejutkan suaranya terdengar kejam dan tidak menyenangkan. "Bahkan aku ragu dia akan bisa mengingat semuanya."

"Artinya?" Lucian benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Kelompok Mammon," Kuroro mulai menjelaskan dengan sedikit geram, "...beranggotakan orang-orang yang mendapatkan kesenangan mereka dengan membuat orang lain kesakitan."

"Terdengar seperti Feitan."

Kuroro mengangguk. "Bayangkan sebuah kelompok berisi selusin Feitan dalam tingkatan yang lebih buruk."

"_Sfinte sisoe (holy shit)!_" Lucian merinding.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya. Dia tahu mungkin Kurapika tengah mempertahankan diri dari serangkaian rasa sakit di saat yang sama sekarang ini–disiksa dengan cara yang melebihi segala kemungkinan yang bisa ia bayangkan. Kuroro tahu Kurapika akan tetap bertahan hidup. Harga diri gadis itu terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan dirinya dibunuh oleh sekumpulan 'penjahat rendahan', dan mungkin dia pun tengah merencanakan bagaimana membalas mereka, mengingat Kuroro tahu betul kemampuan Kurapika menahan dendamnya.

Tetap saja, dia tidak menyukai kemungkinan itu.

* * *

><p>Selama masa tinggalnya yang sebentar bersama satuan pengawal Keluarga Nostrad, setiap saat dia harus melalui sesi penyiksaan untuk mendapatkan informasi dari para tawanan. Dia telah menyadari bahwa suatu hari nanti mungkin posisinya tertukar dan bisa saja dia menjadi salah satu orang yang disiksa demi mendapatkan informasi. Namun, penyiksaan-penyiksaan sebelumnya yang pernah dilakukan di bawah pengawasan Kurapika–dia tak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan tangannya sendiri–terlihat tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan yang dilakukan Mammon padanya.<p>

Mereka sudah menyegel Nen-nya, mematahkan lengan kirinya, menusukkan jarum-jarum yang tidak steril di antara kuku jari tangan dan daging yang berada di bawahnya, mencabuti kuku di tangan yang satunya lagi, mencambukinya, menendangnya di bagian mana pun yang bisa diraih kaki mereka, memukulinya tanpa ampun, mencambuki dengan cambuk berhelai sembilan, dan seterusnya. Dari waktu ke waktu, indera perasanya mulai mati rasa dan rasa sakitnya pun mulai mengabur. Dia bersyukur rasa sakitnya tidak begitu menyiksa, tapi dia masih ingat dengan jelas betapa menyiksanya ketika mereka baru saja memulai sesi pertama.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah meronta dan berusaha melarikan diri, tapi sebelum sempat melakukan apapun, seorang pria yang tak terkira besarnya mendorong gadis itu hingga jatuh ke lantai berdebu; membuatnya menelan kotoran, sementara pria yang seorang lagi menghancurkan pergelangan kakinya. Lalu mereka memutuskan tendon Achilles di kedua pergelangan kakinya maka dia pun tak bisa lagi melarikan diri. Ketika mereka melakukan hal ini, dia menjerit sangat kencang, rasa sakit menghanguskan kedua kakinya dan menyerang bagian atas tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya mengejang keras, spam yang disebabkan oleh trauma di otot-otot dan saraf tubuhnya.

"Sekarang jadilah gadis yang baik dan beritahu kami tentang Genei Ryodan," salah seorang penyiksanya berkata dengan manis namun terdengar begitu memuakkan di telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika tidak menjawabnya–atau mungkin sedikit, karena gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menjawab akibat masih tidak fokus yang disebabkan oleh rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Bagaimana?" Pria itu seorang yang tidak sabaran dan dia mencengkeram rambut pirang Kurapika, menarik kepalanya ke belakang, hampir mematahkan lehernya.

"Bagaimana...aku...bisa tahu...?" Kalimat itu bermaksud dia ucapkan dengan cara membentak, tapi Kurapika kehilangan tenaga hingga suaranya terdengar terlalu lemah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kami sudah mengamatimu dan Kuroro Lucifer. Kalian berdua tak terpisahkan. Kami simpulkan kau adalah orang kepercayaannya atau apalah. Anggota Genei Ryodan, mungkin?" Seorang wanita yang membuat Kurapika teringat pada Machi pun angkat bicara.

"Aku BUKAN Laba-laba!" Kurapika mulai mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dalam kalimatnya, rasa sakitnya mulai samar, walau masih begitu menyiksa.

"Hm? Lalu apa? Teman? Sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang kudengar," wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam sendiri. "Kuroro Lucifer tidak punya teman."

Kurapika tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, meskipun kondisi yang ia alami sungguh bertolak belakang.

_Kau belum menyelesaikan seluruh penyelidikanmu kalau begitu, _pikirnya penuh kemenangan saat bayangan Lucian muncul di benaknya.

Wanita itu menatap Kurapika begitu lama, lebih lama dari sebelumnya ketika dia melihat seulas seringai singkat menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh darah, sebelum wanita tersebut berjalan ke arahnya mengamati wajah Si Gadis Kuruta dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Kudengar dia pria yang aneh. Mungkinkah dia juga punya selera yang aneh dalam memilih wanita? Katakan, apa kau kekasihnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kurapika terdiam, sementara si wanita tersebut tetap mengamati sosoknya.

"Aneh. Wajahmu tidak buruk, tapi dadamu rata!" Katanya sambil mengukur dada Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya.

Kurapika menjerit kaget dan refleks memukulkan kepalanya ke hidung wanita itu. Dia tak bisa mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya karena posisinya yang terbatas, tapi yang baru saja ia lakukan cukup untuk membuat wanita yang tak tahu malu itu menyingkir.

"Aieee! Kau mematahkan hidungku!" Ratapnya.

"Berhenti mengeluh. Hidungmu tak akan patah hanya karena benturan kepala penuh kutu." Seorang pria bertudung, yang memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut ruangan yang kotor itu, angkat bicara dengan suara yang terdengar dingin dan otoriter.

Dari cara pria bertudung itu membawa diri dan bagaimana yang lain bersikap di dekatnya, Kurapika bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa Si Pria Bertudung adalah pemimpin kelompok itu. Si Pria Bertudung menoleh pada Kurapika dan memberinya tatapan yang dingin. Gadis itu tidak tersentak–tatapan dingin sudah seperti sarapan saja baginya.

"Rupanya kau memiliki sikap yang cukup pemberontak, Gadis Kecil. Bagaimana jika kau bekerja sama dengan kami dan beritahu apapun yang kau tahu tentang Genei Ryodan, dan kami akan membiarkanmu pergi...tanpa cedera yang lebih jauh lagi dari ini."

Kurapika mendengus, di mana sikapnya ini menyiratkan suatu penghinaan.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap akan membunuhku!" Bentaknya.

Si Pria Bertudung menyeringai.

"Gadis pintar."

Dengan sekali anggukan kepala, orang-orang itu memulai aktivitas yang sangat mereka senangi–menyiksa. Mereka hanya berhenti setelah Kurapika memperoleh beberapa tulang rusuk yang hancur, sebelah lengan yang patah, beberapa luka sayatan yang menjijikkan, dan memuntahkan dahak berdarah–pertanda terjadinya perdarahan di bagian dalam tubuh–sebelum mereka mencoba menginterogasinya lagi.

"Masih juga tidak bicara?" Si Pria Bertudung berkata dengan suara yang dingin.

Kurapika membungkam mulutnya.

"Hmm... Aneh." Si Pria Bertudung melipat kedua lengannya dan bersandar ke dinding yang dingin. "Kau bilang kau bukan anggota tapi kau bepergian bersama Pemimpin Genei Ryodan. Dan sekarang kau tak mau mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang mereka? Kenapa?"

Kurapika menahan dorongan untuk memutar kedua bola matanya–dia tak mau memberi mereka hiburan dengan memberitahu dia bisa terjebak bersama Pemimpin Laba-laba adalah karena Hassamunnin. Namun, Si Gadis Kuruta benar-benar lega dengan sikap mereka yang dungu–kurang memperhatikan detail–mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya memakai lensa kontak hitam. Jika mereka tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang Kuruta, semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk bahkan lebih dari hanya sekedar bernasib jelek.

Menyadari respon Kurapika yang kurang seperti sikap keras kepalanya yang harus 'dibetulkan', Si Pria Bertudung memerintahkan para anak buahnya melanjutkan penyiksaan terhadap Kurapika. Kali ini, gadis itu mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi rusuk dan tulang-tulang yang patah, sama seperti tempurung lututnya yang hancur, kedua lengan yang tulangnya bergeser dari tempat yang seharusnya, dan kuku jari yang rusak.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?" Si Pria Bertudung menyenggol kepala Kurapika dengan ujung sepatunya.

Kurapika memelototinya dengan penuh kebencian meskipun kondisinya yang sekarang sudah seperti orang terbuang. Sebelum mengalah pada kegelapan sesaat, dia mengucapkan tiga patah kata :

"A...ku...bukan...Judas..."

* * *

><p><em>"...'Dan ia berkata pada mereka, "Apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku jika kuserahkan dia padamu?" Maka mereka menghitung tiga puluh uang perak, lalu menyerahkan uang itu padanya.'..."<em>

Kurapika menoleh pada Kuroro, menatapnya dengan aneh dan bingung. Namun dia menyelesaikan ayat yang tadi diucapkan pria itu.

"Matius 26 :15. Sekarang ada apa dengan kutipan dari Injil itu?"

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kurapika yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera. Ketika dia tak mengatakan apapun, Kurapika berbalik menghadap Kuroro sepenuhnya dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di pinggang.

"Ayat yang tidak terkenal tentang pengkhianatan Judas Iscariot melawan Yesus Kristus. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Pengkhianatan? Aku lebih cenderung mengatakan bahwa Judas hanya melakukan pertukaran yang adil. Lagipula, Injil itu sendiri menggambarkannya sebagai pria pebisnis, dan itulah kenapa dia menjadi bendahara di kelompok itu."

"_Pertukaran yang adil?_" Kurapika membelalakkan matanya. "Kau bilang menjual seseorang dengan harga tiga puluh uang perak itu _pertukaran_ _yang adil?_"

"Saat itu, tiga puluh uang perak adalah jumlah yang cukup besar," Kuroro berkata dengan tenang.

"Dia menjual guru dan majikannya sendiri!"

"Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan hukumannya, benar?" Kuroro menampakkan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Ada beberapa versi berbeda mengenai hal itu. Injil Matius mengatakan bahwa dia mengembalikan uang itu kepada pendeta dan gantung diri. Kitab Perjanjian Baru mengatakan bahwa dia membeli sebidang tanah dengan uang itu, tapi jatuh dengan kepala menimpa tanah lebih dulu, meledak hingga terbelah dua dan ususnya terburai keluar,' dan sejak itu tanah tersebut dinamakan Akeldama atau Tanah Berdarah. Injil Judas bersaksi bahwa dia dirajam sampai mati oleh rekannya sesama murid Yesus."

"Injil Judas adalah yang paling meragukan di antara semuanya," Kurapika memicingkan matanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga," Kuroro memejamkan matanya seolah menyiapkan diri untuk terjun ke dalam kondisi penuh pemikiran, "Mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak relevan bagi kita."

"Jadi APA maksudmu?" Kurapika berkata, mulai frustrasi dengan cara bicara Kuroro yang membingungkan.

"Kita berdua bisa menjadi Judas, Kurapika," akhirnya Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika membeku, dan Kuroro menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kita bisa menjadi Judas bagi satu sama lain. Aku bisa saja menangkap dan menjualmu sebagai keturunan terakhir Kuruta yang masih hidup kepada kolektor lain yang mau membayar mahal. Kau, di saat yang bersamaan, bisa saja menjual informasi tentang Ryodan ke Hunter lain untuk membantumu menyingkirkan kami."

"Tapi kita tidak melakukannya," kata Kurapika membela diri, tapi segera saja raut wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi lebih lembut, "Dan menurutku kita tak akan pernah begitu."

_Terlepas dari perdamaian yang terjadi di antara kita, _ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Seulas senyum senang diam-diam mengembang di bibir Kuroro saat mendengar ucapan Kurapika dan merasakan kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu di dalam hatinya.

"Setuju."

* * *

><p>Kuroro membuka matanya. Itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka sebelum Kurapika diculik Kelompok Mammon. Betapa ironisnya, begitu cepat Kuroro dan Kurapika membuktikan bahwa mereka bukan Judas–atau lebih khususnya lagi, kali ini giliran Kurapika.<p>

"Danchou, semuanya sudah di sini," Shalnark mengumumkan.

Lucian menatap Kuroro dengan cemas. Di balik sikapnya yang dingin seperti biasa, vampir itu bisa benar-benar melihat mata obsidian Sang Lucifer yang dingin mengobarkan aura membunuh dengan begitu tegas. Jika tiba waktunya aura itu lolos dalam tingkat kekuatan yang penuh, Lucian harap dia tak akan ikut dibumihanguskan tanpa sengaja–meski kemungkinan besar itu takkan terjadi.

_Lucifer tak pernah terlihat begitu terguncang seperti ini, _Lucianbergumam dalam hati dan mencuri pandang ke arah Laba-laba yang lain. _Itukah alasan yang membuatnya memunggungi mereka, agar para anak buahnya tidak melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini?_

"Lenyapkan mereka semua," hanya itu yang Kuroro katakan.

Para anggota Laba-laba pun saling lirik dan mereka menoleh pada Nobunaga, memberinya tatapan yang menyiratkan kau-tahu-misi-ini-untuk-menyelamatkan-Si-Kuruta-dalam-keadaan-hidup-meskipun-Danchou-tidak-mengatakannya-terus-terang-jadi-kau-jangan-bertindak-bodoh-dan-membunuh-gadis-itu-dalam-pelaksanaan-misi-ini. Nobunaga mendengus protes karena mereka semua sepertinya menganggap dia sebagai seseorang yang dungu. Meskipun apa yang terjadi sekarang bisa juga dibilang mengerikan, Danchou-nya mengumpulkan semua anggota Laba-laba untuk menyelamatkan Si Pengguna Rantai–orang yang sama yang telah membunuh Uvogin dan Pakunoda.

"Misi dimulai."

Dan semua anggota Laba-laba pun bubar tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Lucian melangkah mendekati Kuroro dan bersiul ketika melihat suatu tempat yang luas.

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukannya?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Terima kasih pada Nen yang ia tanamkan ke dalam diri Kurapika.

"Apakah dia masih hidup dan keadaannya baik-baik saja?"

Kuroro melemparkan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'kau-ini-bodoh-atau-apa'.

"Dia masih hidup." _Tapi_ _pastinya dia tidak baik-baik saja._

* * *

><p>Mereka membuatnya menuju batas kewarasan yang dia miliki. Dia telah melalui begitu banyak kesulitan namun penyiksaan ini melebihi semua pengalamannya, merenggut segala sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tetap hidup dan melakukan perlawanan. Dia tak akan pernah menyerah pada manusia rendahan seperti mereka. Ketika dia pingsan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka memberinya waktu istirahat yang sangat tidak cukup, yaitu sepuluh menit saja, sebelum menendangnya lagi agar ia sadar kembali. Sesi interogasi lainnya yang tak membuahkan hasil pun tiba, diikuti dengan sesi penyiksaan kejam selanjutnya.<p>

Kemudian, suara napasnya menjadi lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Dia bisa merasakan kerongkongannya terisi penuh oleh darah–perdarahan paru-paru.

Untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari rasa sakit dan untuk mengabaikan semua hinaan, perlakuan kasar dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengganggu yang dilontarkan padanya, Kurapika memutuskan untuk memikirkan masalah lain. Hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah, sungguh mengherankan, yaitu kata-kata terakhir Ishtar padanya :

_Jaga dia?_

Jika dia cukup sehat, pasti dia akan mendengus dengan sinisnya.

Sudah pasti Ishtar meminta hal yang BESAR padanya dengan permintaan itu. 'Jaga dia' memiliki banyak implikasi baginya. Dengan menyetujui permintaan itu, secara otomatis dia berjanji 'untuk tidak membunuhnya', 'untuk tidak membiarkan yang lain membunuhnya', dan bahkan 'selalu berada di sisinya'. Seolah Kurapika setuju untuk tinggal bersamanya, dan, jangan-jangan, menjadi pelindungnya juga? Tidak. Sebutan pengasuh atau istri sepertinya lebih cocok untuk itu.

_Aku membuat kesalahan dalam masalah yang besar. _Dia mengecam dirinya sendiri, walau anehnya gadis itu tak punya rasa penyesalan telah menyetujui permintaan yang diucapkan Ishtar ketika dia sedang sekarat.

Kurapika tidak tahu apakah itu karena dia sedang berhalusinasi sebagai efek samping dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya, atau karena sebelumnya dia dibius oleh sesuatu yang menjijikkan, atau karena dia setengah bermimpi dan hampir pingsan lagi, tapi dia merasa cukup yakin telah mendengar suara tawa canda kakaknya dan mengatakan :

_Oh, benarkah?_

Sebelum Kurapika bisa menghibur arwah kakaknya yang ia khayalkan lebih jauh, dia disiram air yang dinginnya seperti es. Rasa dingin yang begitu menggigit menyadarkan saraf dan indera gadis itu dengan cara yang kasar, dan dia hampir tersentak kaget.

"Bangun! Kau ada di sini bukan untuk tidur seharian!" Sebuah suara yang kasar sampai ke telinganya dengan semena-mena.

"Ini semakin lama dan membosankan," Si Wanita tak Tahu Malu yang meraba-raba Kurapika tadi merengut. "Bisakah kita lakukan dengan caraku saja?"

"Silakan," Si Pria Bertudung mengangguk menyatakan persetujuan dan ijinnya.

Si Wanita Tak Tahu Malu menjerit kegirangan dan melompat menghampiri Si Kuruta yang sekarat, sudah setengah dimutilasi itu.

"Rasanya tak akan terlalu menyakitkan, Nona," dia merayu Kurapika, menegakkan tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar seperti memperlakukan sebuah boneka mainan. Untuk seseorang yang terlihat kurus dan rapuh, Si Wanita Tak Tahu Malu memiliki otot-otot yang kuat.

Dia tunjukkan giginya, dan Kurapika memperhatikan bahwa beberapa saat kemudian taring wanita itu bertambah panjang dan tajam. Terlihat seperti taring vampir milik Lucian.

"Aku bisa menghisap informasi apapun dari siapapun juga, asalkan aku meminum darahnya. Cukup keren, 'kan? Seperti vampir," dia tertawa gembira sebelum menancapkan taringnya ke leher lembut Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya sempat terhenyak kaget, tapi karena tubuhnya sudah mati rasa terhadap pemukulan keji dan dilakukan secara berulang-ulang pada sesi sebelumnya, dia tidak merasakan kesakitan apapun yang mengagetkan. Rasanya lebih seperti digigit semut. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya ngeri adalah setelah semua upayanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit demi memenuhi janjinya tentang 'aku bukan Judas', Mammon tetap akan mendapatkan akses ke dalam memorinya.

Dia hampir menangis dalam penyiksaan ketika jeritan kesakitan Si Wanita Tak Tahu Malu itu mengalihkannya dari rasa malu dan putus asa.

"Sekarang apa, Hei Perempuan?" kata salah seorang pria dengan jengkel. Sepertinya Si Wanita Tak Tahu Malu memiliki bakat melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatu, jadi mereka tak pernah menanggapinya secara serius.

"Da–Darahnya–" Si Wanita Tak Tahu Malu tersedak dan langsung muntah darah.

Kurapika, yang sama-sama terkejut dan bingung, hanya bisa berbaring di lantai yang dingin sambil menyaksikan wanita itu mengeluarkan darah Kurapika dari organ dalamnya. Dalam sekejap dia kejang dan tak lama kemudian mati.

Semua anggota Kelompok Mammon menatap jasad wanita itu tanpa bisa berkata-kata, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Kurapika; yang saat itu masih tertegun. Si Pria Bertudung menyeringai senang dan keheranan. Otak Kurapika mulai berpikir dan langsung teringat pada suatu percakapan yang menggerakkan ingatannya.

_...darah yang rasanya seperti racun bagiku...bercampur dengan sesuatu yang menjijikkan...darah Ishtar...kalian berdua bukan manusia murni..._

Kesimpulan : Si Wanita Tak Tahu Malu keracunan intisari Ishtar yang mengalir di dalam darahnya.

"Rupanya wanita Kuroro Lucifer ini punya banyak trik lebih dari yang kita bayangkan," kata Si Pria Bertudung sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bukan wanita miliknya...," desis Kurapika kesal saat dia pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Luka gigitan di lehernya masih terbuka dan darah masih mengalir deras dari sana. Dia sudah kehilangan begitu banyak darah dari sesi-sesi penyiksaan sebelumnya dan ditambah dengan sekarang ini, dia akan segera mati karena kehabisan darah daripada karena alasan lain.

Seorang pria lain tertawa, "Aku mengerti! Karena dia bepergian dengan Kuroro Lucifer tapi menyatakan dirinya bukan milik pria itu, pasti dia adalah pelacurnya!"

Yang lainnya pun tertawa gembira, seolah hal itu merupakan lelucon yang sangat menghibur DAN mereka tidak terpengaruh kematian Si Wanita Tak Tahu Malu yang sial dan disebabkan oleh darah beracun Kurapika. Bagi Kurapika, itu sepenuhnya merupakan hinaan yang memalukan. Dia ingin balik melontarkan balasan yang kasar bahwa dia bukan wanita seperti itu dan Kuroro Lucifer sama sekali bukan pria yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu, tapi kerongkongannya yang rusak membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu. Ya, Kuroro memperlakukan dirinya secara terhormat hingga gadis itu mulai menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang pun penjahat sekaliber dia yang akan memberi perlakuan seperti itu. Memang benar Kuroro dikenal pandai menyamar dan seorang penipu yang lihai, tapi Kurapika tahu–dia hanya tahu begitu saja–bahwa Kuroro selalu jujur padanya.

Hingga saat itu, dia tak pernah berbohong pada Kurapika.

"Kalau dia bisa membuat perhatian pria itu tetap tertuju padanya dalam waktu yang lama, artinya dia pasti pencinta yang benar-benar hebat. Mari kita buktikan sendiri." Salah seorang dari anggota Mammon yang paling gemuk, berbulu dan pastinya paling bejat dengan nafsu berahi yang berlebihan, melangkah maju dan mulai membuka kancing celananya.

"Jangan bunuh dia saat kau melakukannya," Si Pria Bertudung berkata, suaranya tak menampakkan emosi apapun.

"Ah tidak, perempuan itu tak akan mati karena dia hanya menidurinya. Kau sudah melihat seperti apa daya tahannya." Seorang wanita lain, yang diam sejak tadi hingga Kurapika gagal menyadari keberadaannya, mengatakan hal itu sambil mengangkat bahu.

Pria itu melemparkan celananya ke samping dan kejantanannya begitu mencolok hingga semua orang di ruangan itu bisa melihatnya tanpa harus bersusah-payah.

"Huh, aku heran di mana kau sembunyikan kekuatan dan daya tahanmu yang sangat besar itu dalam tubuh kecil ini?" Dia berjongkok mendekati Kurapika dan meraih dagu gadis itu kasar dalam tangannya yang gemuk dan berotot. "Aku ingin tahu akan seberapa 'kuat' kau di tempat tidur... Walaupun sayang sekali tidak ada tempat tidur di sini."

Sejujurnya, Kurapika ketakutan–sangat ketakutan hingga matanya berubah warna menjadi merah tapi untunglah tertutupi oleh lensa kontaknya. Dia ingin menyerah dalam derasnya air mata dan menangis meratapi kesialan ekstrem dan kematian yang tak pernah berhenti menghantui dirinya. Kenapa harus dia? Dia ingin menjatuhkan seluruh sosok gadis kuat yang menempel pada dirinya dan langsung menyerah saja pada rasa takut itu, tapi tak akan ia biarkan hal ini berlalu dengan cara demikian. Dia seorang Kuruta yang memiliki kebanggaan, dan akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa hingga kematian merenggut nyawanya. Kematian akan lebih bisa diterima daripada hidup dengan rasa malu yang tak terpulihkan.

Kurapika memelototi pria gemuk itu dengan penuh kebencian dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki, Kurapika bergumam dalam napasnya yang letih :

_"Du-te la drăcu '..."_

"Apa?" Penyiksanya memberikan tatapan bingung yang bodoh.

Salah seorang anggota wanita dalam Kelompok Mammon terkekeh senang.

"Jadi dia bisa bicara Bahasa Rumania, hah?"

Sebenarnya, Kurapika tidak bisa bicara Bahasa Rumania. Hanya karena Lucian kadang-kadang menggumamkan beberapa kata-kata kotor dan umpatan dalam Bahasa Rumania, dan Kuroro menerjemahkan semua itu berdasarkan permintaannya, hingga dia mulai mempelajari satu atau dua patah kata dalam Bahasa Rumania.

"Dan apa artinya?"

"Hmm... Sesuatu yang sama artinya dengan 'Pergilah ke neraka'," wanita itu mengangkat bahu.

Sebuah pukulan meninju pipi Kurapika, diberikan tanpa ampun dan dampaknya begitu kuat hingga lensa kontaknya terjatuh. Untunglah, dia begitu tidak fokus dan pikirannya begitu berkabut hingga saat itu kemarahannya terlupakan dan matanya kembali berubah menjadi warna biru seperti biasa.

"Kau sok pintar, hah?" Si Pria Gemuk berkata dengan geram padanya. "Mari kita lihat apakah kami bisa mengajarkan beberapa etika padamu."

_Kalian semualah yang benar-benar butuh etika! _Dia menjerit dalam benaknya, namun terlalu pusing untuk mengucapkannya walau hanya sepatah kata.

"Ini," seorang pria lain melemparkan suatu benda yang terlihat seperti sepotong besi pada pria gemuk itu. "Kubuat itu di saat senggang ketika kalian semua sedang bersenang-senang dengannya."

Si Pria Gemuk mengamati benda itu lekat-lekat, dan ketika dia akhirnya menyeringai puas dengan jahatnya, Kurapika tahu dia berada dalam ronde siksaan lainnya yang menyakitkan. Si Pria Gemuk berbalik ke salah seorang rekannya dan meminta api. Pria yang lain hanya mengangkat bahunya dan dengan mudah menyalakan api menggunakan kemampuan Nen-nya. Ketika besi itu membara, baru Kurapika menyadari benda itu sudah ditempa ke semacam perangkat yang digunakan untuk memberi cap. Matanya membelalak ngeri dengan jelas. Bukan kemungkinan diberi cap lah yang menerornya; tapi desain cap itu yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Cap laba-laba berkaki dua belas yang dibentuk dengan kasar.

"Kami akan membantumu menjadi Laba-laba yang resmi," pria itu tertawa cekikikan dengan gembira sambil mengumumkan versi dirinya yang beralih untuk 'membantu' gadis itu.

Tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, mata Kurapika merah membara, mengungkapkan identitas yang sebenarnya. Mata Si Pria Bertudung terbelalak.

"TAHAN!"

* * *

><p>Jika pria itu seorang Kuruta, matanya pasti sudah menyala lebih dari itu. Selama hidupnya, dia tak pernah merasa semarah itu sebelumnya.<p>

Besi putih-panas tersebut masih berdesis setelah dipakai, dan asap mengepul di dekat dada Kurapika yang telanjang. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk menebak apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pria itu bisa mencium bau tajam daging yang baru terbakar. Si Pria Bertudung memegangi Kurapika dengan rambutnya, menarik sekepal rambut pirang lembut gadis itu sambil membiarkannya menggantung beberapa inci dari tanah. Celana jeans-nya compang-camping dan baju atasannya hanya berupa sehelai kain perca yang menggantung longgar dari tubuhnya, sedikit menutupi bagian tubuh atas gadis itu yang penuh luka memar dan bersimbah darah. Bagian belakang bajunya pun basah kuyup oleh darah, sementara bagian depan dirobek dengan sengaja.

Dia begitu hancur; teramat sangat hancur dan rusak hingga kata 'tak bisa diperbaiki' berkelebat di benak pria itu.

Tangannya mengepal begitu erat hingga ruas jarinya memutih. Lucian memperhatikannya meremang dalam kemarahan yang tak terbendung hingga dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke Laba-laba lainnya.

"Berlindung!"

Diketahui bahwa bagi para anggota Laba-laba, Lucian seperti sekutu Danchou mereka di waktu senggangnya dan sedikit banyak telah menerima vampir itu sebagai 'teman Danchou'. Mereka juga tahu Lucian seorang pelawak, dan ketika dia memberitahu mereka untuk segera pergi dengan wajah seserius itu, mereka mematuhinya.

Tepat pada waktunya, begitu semua anggota Laba-laba sudah berlindung, kemarahan Kuroro Lucifer meledak dengan hebatnya.

Mereka tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Mereka hanya tahu ada suatu ledakan keras, dan ada kobaran api, raungan makhluk liar dan asap muncul dari kobaran api yang lapar, ditambah dengan suara kerangka bangunan yang runtuh. Selain itu, di samping semua teriakan ketakutan dan kematian, mereka mendengar suara Danchou mereka yang keras laksana baja :

_"Lemegeton : Ars Goetia."_

Di balik potongan batu timah yang sangat besar dan digunakan sebagai tameng, Lucian dan beberapa anggota Laba-laba; yaitu Phinks, Machi, Shalnark, Feitan, dan Kalluto, menyempatkan diri untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Hampir saja! Si Bodoh itu benar-benar menggunakan Cincin Solomon!" Lucian lalu mengucapkan beberapa umpatan dalam Bahasa Rumania; yang diabaikan oleh yang lainnya.

"Ini kedua kalinya amarah Danchou lepas kendali," Machi mengingatkan diri dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Waktu pertama kali Danchou (hanya) kesal, dia meratakan seluruh suku seperti serangga," Feitan berkata, hampir terdengar seperti merasa bangga atas apa yang dilakukan Danchou-nya saat itu.

Tanpa sadar Kalluto pun gemetar. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Dia hanya memberitahu kami untuk menjauh sebelum melepaskan kekuatannya. Tak ada seorang pun dari kami yang berani untuk melanggar perintahnya ketika berkaitan tentang tindakan keselamatan. Dia yang paling tahu sejauh apa kekuatannya."

Kalluto merasa seolah darahnya membeku mendengar hal itu. Memikirkan bahwa orang-orang aneh dengan kekuatan yang sukar untuk dipercaya akan takut terhadap kekuatan yang dimiliki seorang pria, membuatnya ngeri. Kalluto melirik ragu melewati bahunya.

_Dan dia selamat dari pertempurannya dengan Ayah dan Kakek. Benar-benar seorang monster, _ucap Kalluto dalam hati.

"Tetap saja, aku tak bisa percaya dia bisa sebegitu marahnya hanya karena anak nakal itu," ucap Nobunaga dengan menghina.

Shalnark dan Machi menghela napas. Nobunaga masih sangat marah pada gadis pirang itu. Namun Lucian tidak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka maka dia mengintip pertempuran besar yang merusak itu. Dari kejauhan dan di antara asap berdebu yang menutupi seluruh tempat, dia bisa menangkap kerlip kedua anting bulat berwarna biru yang merupakan ciri khas dari Kuroro Lucifer. Lucian menghela napas lega.

_Anansi, sepasang anting yang kau berikan padanya sebaiknya memiliki daya tahan yang sangat besar, kalau tidak hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lucifer kehilangan penahan yang dibuat khusus untuknya itu, _Lucian merengek dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sejauh apa kemarahan Kuroro bisa dilihat dari separah apa kerusakannya hingga kamp tertutup itu–tidak hanya ruang penyiksaaninterogasi–bertahan dari amarahnya.

Hampir semua anggota Mammon berubah menjadi sosok dan bentuk yang tidak bisa dikenali lagi, sementara bangunannya takluk pada kekuatan iblis yang dikeluarkan Cincin Solomon. Kuroro berdiri di antara lautan asap dan debu bersama beberapa iblis yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu kotoran dan debu kembali terhempas ke tanah, hanya tiga sosok yang masih berdiri–Kuroro, Si Pria Bertudung, dan Kurapika yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Si Pria Bertudung.

Meskipun wajahnya disembunyikan di bawah bayangan tudungnya, Kuroro bisa merasakan kekaguman pria itu tertuju pada iblis-iblisnya. Si Pria Bertudung menjatuhkan beban di tangannya secara sembarang, dan Kurapika ambruk. Dia sudah memenuhi peranannya sebagai tameng bagi pria itu, jadi Si Pria Bertudung tak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Wah, wah...sungguh menakjubkan kekuatan yang kau punya itu," Si Pria Bertudung melangkah maju dan berani menghadap Kuroro dalam kondisinya yang penuh amarah namun sedikit membius. "Bayangkan tujuan yang begitu luar biasa yang bisa kau capai dengan kekuatan itu saja!"

Kuroro memicingkan matanya, melirik pria itu dengan berbahaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau suka langsung bicara pada intinya, ya? Yah, bagiku itu tak masalah." Si Pria Bertudung mengangkat bahunya santai, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh aura tertekan yang diberikan Kuroro. "Kau tahu, kau bisa dengan mudah mendominasi dunia dengan kekuatanmu. Pernahkah kau memikirkan hal itu?"

Kuroro hanya menatapnya dengan tidak tertarik.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku dalam pencarian itu?"

Tanpa merasa ragu atau bimbang, Kuroro memberikan perintah rahasia pada salah satu iblisnya dan iblis itu melontarkan api yang kejam ke arah pria bertudung. Meskipun dia adalah orang yang banyak bicara dan bertubuh besar, sebenarnya pria bertudung itu lemah. Dalam sekejap saja, dia sudah berubah menjadi abu.

_"Debu kembali ke debu, tanah kembali ke tanah," _ucap Kuroro dingin sambil menyaksikan sisa-sisa Si Pria Bertudung tertiup angin berdebu dan menghilang tanpa jejak. "Kelompok Mammon, pelindung keserakahan. Keserakahanmu akan menjadi kejatuhanmu."

Lalu, suasana pun hening–hanya suara angin malam bertiup melintasi reruntuhan dan sisa-sisa tempat itu.

"Lucifer, kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit," Lucian lah yang pertama memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Tidak," segera terdengar jawaban Kuroro yang terkesan bengis.

Lucian hanya sempat berkedip bingung ketika dalam gerakan secepat angin puyuh, Kuroro sudah mengamankan Kurapika dalam pelukannya.

"Machi," Kuroro tiba-tiba memanggil wanita itu.

"Ya," dengan cepat Machi langsung muncul di sampingnya.

"Ikuti aku. Yang lainnya, buru setiap anggota Mammon."

Lalu, tanpa buang waktu sedetik pun, Machi dan Kuroro pergi, meninggalkan Lucian dan anggota Laba-laba lainnya di tempat yang hampir tak berguna lagi itu.

"Yah...," Lucian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Aku akan menyusul mereka. Semoga beruntung, Teman-teman!"

Lucian pun pergi seperti Kuroro dan Machi.

"Kenapa Danchou mau bersusah-payah menyelamatkan anak nakal itu?" Nobunaga bersungut-sungut.

"Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan kesepakatan mereka," Shalnark menyela sambil mengelilingi tempat itu, melakukan pemeriksaan untuk memastikan bahwa mayat-mayat anggota Kelompok Mammon yang terkapar di sana memang sudah mati.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Danchou bagaimana dia bisa membuat Si Kuruta benar-benar mau bekerja sama, dan dia memberitahuku bahwa mereka punya suatu kesepakatan. Meskipun dia tak mengungkapkan rinciannya padaku."

"Danchou hanya menjaga akhir dari persetujuan dalam kesepakatan itu. Dia orang yang menepati janji," kata Franklin dengan percaya diri dan sikap tenang yang menakutkan.

"Dengan membuat gadis itu tetap hidup?" Nobunaga terdengar jijik.

"Aku yakin itu bagian dari kesepakatan mereka."

"Apapun itu, kita punya tugas yang harus kita kerjakan di sini," kata Shizuku polos sambil mengeluarkan Deme-chan. "Kurasa aku harus membersihkan mereka?"

Sementara Shizuku bekerja menghisap sisa-sisa anggota Kelompok Mammon, Feitan menghampiri salah satu mayat yang hangus terbakar. Tangannya mengeluarkan sinar berwarna ungu ketika dia menyentuh salah satu mayat yang belum terkoyak oleh Kuroro yang murka dan haus darah. Lalu Feitan melanjutkan dengan diam-diam melakukan interogasi yang sebenarnya di luar kuasanya.

* * *

><p>Ketika mereka sampai di sembarang hotel, Kuroro dan Machi menerobos masuk ke salah satu kamar kosong, meninggalkan Lucian mengurus pemesanan kamar dan tugas-tugas pembantu lainnya. ("Aku lagi! Aku bukan <em>bell boy <em>mereka, _pentru numele lui Dumnezeu _(Demi Tuhan)!" Setelah merobek baju Kurapika yang tak bisa dipakai lagi, Machi melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk menjahit tendon Achilles Kurapika yang terputus, menyatukannya kembali, juga menjahit luka sayatan yang lebar dan dalam di sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Ketika Machi membalikkan tubuh babak belur Kurapika untuk memeriksa punggungnya, kedua alis mata wanita itu sedikit berkedut saat melihat luka bacokan berbentuk huruf 'M' menggores punggungnya. Luka itu memenuhi punggung Kurapika, melebar dari bahu atas hingga ke pinggang atas.

Kurapika tak memberi reaksi apapun ketika Machi merawat lukanya. Tak yakin, Machi mencuri pandang ke arah Danchou-nya, dan mendapati pria itu menatap kosong entah ke mana. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, dan keberadaannya begitu terpisah dari dunia ini. Sepertinya dia sedang mengarahkan seluruh sel otaknya untuk berpikir apa lagi yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Machi menoleh mengamati Kurapika–dia terlihat seolah jiwanya berada pada batas akan terlepas dari raganya.

"Danchou, aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa," akhirnya dia berkata dengan suara pelan.

Kuroro tak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Berikan ini padanya," Lucian, yang lagi-lagi mendadak muncul entah dari mana, mengulurkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna aneh kepada Machi.

Wanita itu menatapnya ragu.

"Itu obat penghilang rasa sakit," Lucian memutar kedua bola matanya.

Machi pun melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, dan menyuntikkan obatnya ke peredaran darah Kurapika. Gadis itu masih tidak memberikan reaksi yang nyata.

"Machi, pergi dan jemput teman-teman Kurapika. Terutama dokter itu. Bawa mereka ke sini tentu saja, tapi jaga mereka tetap aman."

"Baiklah."

Wanita itu pun pergi.

"Lucian. Aku memerlukan pertolonganmu lagi." Dia masih belum mengalihkan tatapan kosongnya dari titik yang sama sedari tadi.

"_Care este _(apa itu)?"

"Kembali ke tempat tadi dan temukan cincin Kurapika. Mereka pasti sudah merampas cincin itu darinya. Sama persis seperti ini, tapi batunya berwarna biru." Ia lemparkan cincinnya pada Lucian.

Lucian ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal kenapa Kuroro membuat keputusan seperti itu, tapi dia tahu sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Akan ada kesempatan lain baginya untuk menginterogasi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tanpa bicara, dia pergi dari kamar hotel itu, meninggalkan Kuroro bersama Si Kuruta yang lagi-lagi sedang sekarat.

Kamar itu pun hening, dan Kuroro masih berdiri di posisi yang sama sejak dia pertama datang. Dia meraba Cincin Solomon yang melingkar di jarinya, merasakan sentuhan dingin itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melindunginya?" Dia berkata.

Asap yang ringan dan tipis pun muncul dan Ifrit menampakkan dirinya dengan gaya yang lebih licik daripada sebelumnya.

_Komandoku adalah untuk tidak melukainya. Kau tak pernah memintaku untuk melindunginya. _

Kuroro memicingkan matanya, tapi meskipun demikian dia mengakui bahwa caranya mengungkapkan maksudnya ketika menyatakan aturan-aturan itu sedikit kurang lengkap.

"Aku akan memberimu perintah yang baru." Akhirnya dia berbalik untuk melirik sosok Kurapika yang masih tak bergerak di tempat tidur. "Lindungi dia."

_Selamanya? _

"Ya, jika memang diperlukan."

_Bagaimana denganmu? _

Menyadari hal itu untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroro menyimpulkan bahwa salah satu alasan yang membuatnya begitu tak terkalahkan bukan hanya karena kekuatan dan upaya semata. Ada faktor-faktor eksternal yang berperan dalam hal itu–khususnya dari seorang wanita berambut hitam dan seorang pria berambut keemasan.

"Pada kenyataannya, aku punya perlindungan yang cukup..."

* * *

><p>Ketika Lucian sampai ke tempat yang hancur itu–("Jadi akhirnya dia benar-benar meledakkan seluruh tempat ini menjadi hancur berkeping-keping," Lucian memutar kedua bola matanya), semua anggota Laba-laba sudah menghilang dan tak satupun mayat Mammon yang tertinggal. Hanya ada satu makhluk hidup di sana, dan sepertinya menunggu Lucian.<p>

"Lihat semua kecelakaan ini!"Lucian mendengus. "Apa yang Ishtar pikirkan waktu itu? Memberikan darahnya dan Cincin Solomon pada Lucifer. Dia bermaksud menjadikannya manusia setengah dewa atau apa?"

"Kurasa tidak," Anansi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan rambut pirang pucatnya berayun perlahan. "Keduanya untuk perlindungan dan pertahanan diri baginya."

Vampir itu mengernyit dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu. Caramu bersikap di dekat Lucifer benar-benar berbeda ketika sedang bersama orang lain. _De ce? (Kenapa ?) _"

"Karena dia anak yang lucu," Anansi menirukan mimik imut yang membuat Lucian merasa mual.

_Orangtua angkat..._Itulah yang langsung terlintas di benak Lucian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini cincinnya. Aku bertaruh dia memintamu mencari ini," Anansi melemparkan cincin milik Kurapika padanya.

Lucian menangkap cincin itu dengan satu tangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot untuk memeriksanya lagi. Dia memandangi Anansi dengan tatapan menyelidik, sebelum menghela napas berat.

"Untunglah anting darimu bekerja dengan sangat bagus."

Anansi memberikan seulas senyum tipis.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Menjadi manusia dengan darah yang bercampur dengan darah seorang Dewi, walaupun dia adalah Dewi yang turun dari langit, tetap ada resiko yang mengerikan. Inti darah tersebut, merupakan racun yang mematikan meskipun kekuatan di dalamnya–kekuatan itulah yang membuat Kuroro bisa menguasai Cincin Solomon. Jika dia bukan manusia yang cukup kuat secara mental, fisik, emosional, dan psikologis, darah itu akan menghancurkannya. Secara fisik dan mental, Kuroro di atas manusia rata-rata. Tapi secara psikologis...," Anansi berbalik, terkesan ragu.

"Secara psikologis?" Lucian mendesak.

"Psikologisnya berkembang dengan terlambat dan perlahan–mandek. Mungkin dia jenius, tapi kurang memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan yang benar dan yang salah. Keduanya dianggaptidakpenting baginya dan bagi proses berpikirnya."

"Kekurangan hati nurani?"

"Secara kasarnya begitu," Anansi mengangguk, mengakui kesimpulan Lucian sambil merengut. "Dan itulah sebabnya dia membutuhkan penahan–hanya Tuhan di atas sana dan Setan di neraka yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika intisari Ishtar menguasai dirinya."

* * *

><p>Ketika Leorio datang dan begitu melihat temannya yang babak belur, dengan suara lantang dia menyarankan supaya Kurapika dibawa ke rumah sakit tapi Kuroro bilang itu tak mungkin. Dalam catatannya, Kurapika Kuruta seharusnya mati dan dia dia harus tetap mati selamanya untuk keamanannya sendiri. Sementara Leorio memeriksa cedera yang diderita Kurapika secara menyeluruh, Killua mulai menginterogasi Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba.<p>

"Baiklah, jadi aku tak akan menerima jawaban 'tidak' untuk hal ini : bagaimana ceritanya sampai dia bisa jadi seperti itu?" Killua berbalik dan memelototi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Gon pun memberinya tatapan penuh tanya yang memaksa.

Kuroro menghela napas dalam hati. Itu hak mereka untuk tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi hingga Kurapika mengalami kondisi yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Lalu dia memberitahu mereka secara garis besar mengenai Kelompok Mammon, dan bahwa gadis itu sudah lebih baik sejak Machi sudah merawat luka-lukanya.

"Jika bukan karena Machi, Kurapika mungkin sudah mati atau setidaknya lumpuh selama sisa hidupnya," dia membicarakan tentang kedua tendon Achilles-nya yang terputus.

"Menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja? Dia tak akan lumpuh?" Mata Gon sudah berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

"Aku percaya pada kemampuan Machi," Kuroro berkata, mengacuhkan hal itu. "Tapi sekarang semuanya tergantung pada kemampuan teman kalian sebagai seorang dokter."

"Dia masih mahasiswa yang perlu banyak latihan!" Protes Killua. Leorio berterimakasih pada Killua yang memberinya alasan, karena dia sendiri tidak begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya hingga saat ini.

Kuroro tidak menanggapi protes Killua. Malah, pria itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengambil tempat di sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan menolak obrolan apapun dengan bocah-bocah itu. Killua dan Gon bertukar pandang risau.

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana dengan Kurapika?" Lucian bertanya.<p>

"Efek samping darah Ishtar yang ada padanya seharusnya tidak sama signifikannya dengan Kuroro, karena Kurapika menerimanya dari Kuroro. Meskipun begitu, suatu peringatan keamanan akan diperlukan karena secara emosional dia tidak sestabil itu," dia berhenti sejenak, dan menambahkan, "Belum."

_Pasangan yang cocok. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, _pikir Lucian sekilas.

"Efek samping, efek samping. Kau terus mengoceh tentang efek samping. Sebenarnya efek sampingnya itu apa?" Lucian mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sedikit sebagai tanda bahwa dia frustrasi.

"Bisa apa saja, baik menguntungkan maupun merugikan. Pemulihan luar biasa, kematian dan penyakit jiwa adalah yang paling sederhana," kata Anansi sambil mengangkat bahu, dan dia tak ingin lebih menjelaskan kemungkinan efek samping lainnya yang mengerikan.

* * *

><p>"Tak mungkin!"<p>

Seruan kasar Leorio menarik perhatian semua penghuni kamar itu. Dia masih merundukkan badannya di atas tubuh Kurapika, memeriksanya sekali lagi dengan suatu kernyitan dalam di keningnya. Dia lebih terlihat bingung daripada khawatir.

"Ada apa, Leorio?" Gon lah yang pertama bertanya.

"Aku..." Awalnya dia ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Kuroro. "Apakah dia mempelajari kemampuan baru selama bepergian?"

Kali ini giliran Kuroro yang mengernyit.

"Jelaskan."

"Yah... Lihat di sini." Leorio mengangkat lengan Kurapika yang patah dan yang membuat Kuroro takjub, lengan itu terlihat baru sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan lengannya?" Killua bertanya.

"Killua, lengannya PATAH dan berbelok ke arah yang salah beberapa menit yang lalu kalau-kalau kau tidak memperhatikan (dan sepertinya memang sudah jelas seperti itu), dan sekarang pulih dengan sempurna!" Leorio memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel atas sikap cuek bocah itu. "Dia pun tadinya menderita perdarahan kerongkongan, lima tulang rusuk yang hancur dan sisanya patah, tulang lengan atas hancur, tempurung lutut patah dan retak, tulang belikat patah, perdarahan dalam, trauma di sekitar ulu hati, tengkorak retak, kukunya...uuh..." Leorio meringis saat mengingat bentuk kuku jari-jari Kurapika yang cacat–atau setidaknya begitu.

_Binatang-binatang itu! Mereka benar-benar mencabuti kukunya! _Sungguh, Leorio hampir muntah.

"Kedengarannya mengerikan..." Gon menampakkan wajah sedih _puppy face _- nya.

"Dan sekarang semuanya sembuh!" Leorio mengabaikan tanggapan Gon.

"Semuanya sembuh?" Tanya Killua menegaskan.

"Seratus persen! Jadi," Leorio kembali menoleh pada Kuroro, "Apa dia memang Kurapika yang kami kenal? Kami tahu dia punya beberapa kemampuan, tapi ini terlalu aneh dan..." Dia melirik Kurapika dengan gelisah, "Seperti bukan manusia."

Sesuatu di benak Kuroro sepertinya tepat ketika pria itu mendengar kalimat 'seperti bukan manusia'.

_Darah Ishtar... _

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" Tanya Gon polos, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Itu bagus, Gon, tapi terlalu aneh," Killua mendorong kepala bocah itu. "Bagaimana jika itu situasi seperti 'masa tenang sebelum badai tiba'?"

"Dia tidak bangun."

Suara Kuroro lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. Pria itu memandangi Kurapika penuh selidik, sementara tiga orang lainnya bertukar pandang khawatir.

"Yah..." Si Jangkung Leorio menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Itulah bagian yang tak kumengerti. Seharusnya dia sudah sadar sekarang. Mungkin sedikit pusing dan tidak fokus tapi...yah..."

Kuroro mengernyit. Ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Lucifer."

Sebuah suara yang tidak familiar bagi ketiga teman Kurapika namun familiar bagi Kuroro terdengar dari tempat gelap di kamar itu. Gon, Killua dan Leorio menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah balkon kamar dan melihat seorang pria aneh di sana. Sedetik yang lalu tak ada siapapun di situ.

"Cukup lama juga," kata Kuroro pelan.

"Ini cincinnya," Lucian melemparkan kedua cincin tersebut dengan cueknya ke arah Kuroro; yang ditangkap oleh pria itu dengan hanya satu tangan dan tanpa perlu melihatnya.

Lucian melihat sosok Kurapika yang masih tertidur.

"Bagaimana _draga _('kekasih')?"

"Dia tidak bangun," Kuroro menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar suram.

Kedua bahu Lucian sedikit terkulai, dan bergumam, "_Cum era de așteptat _('seperti yang diperkirakan')."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tapi sebelum dia bisa menanyakan apapun, Lucian sudah berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Kurapika. Gon, Killua dan Leorio bergeser membuat barikade di antara vampir itu dan Si Gadis Kuruta. Lucian berkedip sekali.

"Mereka adalah teman-teman dekatnya." Kuroro pun menoleh pada mereka bertiga. "Dia kenalan Kurapika."

Ketiganya mengamati Lucian dengan waspada dan penuh curiga, dan mereka masih menolak untuk bergeming dari tempatnya. Lucian menghela napas tak peduli.

"Putra Zaoldyck, Si Calon Dokter, dan putranya Ging?" Lucian menoleh, bertanya pada Kuroro; yang dijawab pria itu dengan mengangguk dan tanpa bicara.

Wajah Gon langsung cerah.

"Kau kenal ayahku?"

"Seperti itulah, tapi mari kita bicarakan hal itu nanti," Lucian memberi isyarat tanda berhenti dengan tangannya sebelum Gon membanjirinya berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Hunter yang sulit dimengerti itu. Dia menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan yang sama datarnya.

"Hei, karena mereka begitu tidak mempercayai _aku_, kenapa tidak _kau_ saja yang memasangkan cincin itu padanya?"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Apa akan ada bedanya?"

"Siapa tahu?" Vampir itu menyeringai ragu, berusaha terlihat tak tahu apa-apa namun yang dilakukannya itu merupakan usaha yang tidak pandai.

Kuroro menunduk melihat kedua cincin yang menyala merah di tangannya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi menatap Lucian. Dia memicingkan matanya pada vampir itu.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti."

Lucian terhenyak dan ujung mulutnya berkedut tanpa sadar karena gugup. Kuroro pun menyematkan cincin dari Ishtar ke jari kurus Kurapika. Lucian menyilangkan jemarinya di balik punggung. Ketiga orang yang lainnya lagi, masih tak tahu apapun, terus menahan napas untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, Kurapika membuka matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Oke, telat seminggu deh. Hambatan yang ada bertambah...lappy error, dan Mama sudah waktunya untuk banyak istirahat. Sebelum dan sepulang kerja aku kerjain kerjaan di rumah, akhirnya sekitar jam 7 malam udah capek banget trus langsung tidur sampai pagi. Aku juga kangen sama teman-teman sesama fans KuroPika yang sering ngobrol di dunia maya :'(

Ah ya, kalau ada yang fans KuroPika yang suka juga Shounen ai atau yaoi KuroPika, bisa like fans page di Facebook. Search aja Bonbonpich di situ.

Ini balasan review chapter kemarin :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Kurapika ya begono :O

**Elly Fair :**

Wah makasih, salam kenal xD

**Sends :**

Yah yang lama itu chapter sekarang, sampai aku pun kesal sendiri =='a

**bunnygirl :**

Wah bunny sampai dua kali review... Maaf ya, belakangan ini aku hampir ga punya waktu luang. Update langsung dua chapter sebagai permohonan maaf pun ga mungkin, setidaknya aku upayakan ga telat lagi. Ikuti terus ya ceritanya ;)

**Mikyo :**

Iya ini chapter yang agak mengerikan tapi Kuroro keren banget di sini XD

Terima kasih banyak untuk support-nya

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Haha nanti juga masih ada yang bikin blushing kok x3

Ya, memang awalnya agak menyebalkan kurang punya waktu untuk diri sendiri tapi mungkin ini pengorbanan yang bisa aku lakukan :)

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Gomen telat update Dx

.

_Review please... ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~KuroPika FOREVER~<strong>_


	28. Intermezzo

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

All seemed well as Kurapika finally woke up. However, what kind of explanation would Lucian offer regarding the rings? What about 'the restrainers'?

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28 : INTERMEZZO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesuai dugaan Leorio, Kurapika Kuruta SEPENUHNYA mengalami disorientasi begitu dia siuman.<p>

"Kurapika, kau sadar!"

"Kurapika! Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kurapika!"

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil beberapa kali oleh tiga orang berbeda itu hanya bisa berkedip bingung dan heran.

"Apa–kenapa–bagaimana–?" Dia gemetar, tak bisa memahami semuanya sekaligus.

Saat ketiga orang itu berusaha menyuapinya dengan segala informasi yang mereka tahu mengenai kondisinya, Kuroro menatap tajam pada teman vampirnya.

"_O mare parte din explicație, Lucian _('penjelasan yang banyak, Lucian')," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang tajam.

Lucian menaikkan sebelah alis matanya bingung. Sangat jarang Kuroro berbicara dalam bahasa Rumania (yang telah ia ajarkan dalam waktu luang mereka). Jika dia melakukannya, artinya dia ingin bicara empat mata dengan vampir itu.

"_Chiar acum _('sekarang juga'). _Afara _('di luar')," Kuroro menambahkan.

"_Ei bine... _('Yah...') _Nu ma deranjează, dar... _('Aku tidak keberatan, tapi...')" Lucian sekilas melirik Kurapika yang masih dengan disorientasinya. "_Ce zici de Kurapika? _('Bagaimana dengan Kurapika?')"

"_Prietenii ei vor ține ocupat ei _('Teman-temannya akan membuatnya sibuk')," Kuroro segera menanggapi dan mulai melangkah menuju ke pintu.

"_Dar ea are dreptul să știe asta! _('Tapi dia juga berhak mengetahui hal ini!')" Protes vampir itu, tapi meskipun demikian dia mengikuti Kuroro ke luar kamar.

"_Voi spune-i ce are nevoie să știe _('Aku akan memberitahukan padanya apa yang perlu dia ketahui')," jawab Kuroro singkat.

Tanpa bersuara dan diketahui siapapun, kedua pria itu menyelinap keluar dari kamar. Sesampainya di luar, mereka berjalan beberapa meter lagi jauhnya dari kamar tersebut agar percakapan mereka tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di kamar itu. Ketika Kuroro menganggap jaraknya sudah cukup, dia berbalik dan mengkronfontasi Lucian.

"Jadi?"

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan apa?" Lucian mengangkat kedua bahu dan tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Cincin itu."

"Ah...Ya, begini..." Lucian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Dari mana ya aku memulainya? Oke, pertama, darah Ishtar. Apa kau tahu ada efek sampingnya?"

"Aku sudah menduga pasti ada efek sampingnya." Kuroro menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Apa saja?"

"Tanyakan pada Anansi kalau kau ingin tahu secara terperinci," kata vampir itu cuek.

Kuroro mengernyit mendengarnya, dan mengingatkan diri untuk 'mengunjungi ayah angkatnya'.

"Tapi sejauh ini aku hanya tahu bahwa pemulihan yang luar biasa adalah salah satu efek sampingnya–seperti yang terjadi pada _față–_sama halnya dengan kematian dan penyakit jiwa."

Lucian mengambil jeda sebentar dan mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Kuroro. Dia tahu pria yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah merasakan sesuatu dari informasi tersebut. Lucian pun tak mau repot menjelaskan lebih jauh secara mendetail tentang 'kenapa' dan 'bagaimana', karena sepertinya Kuroro pun tidak meminta penjelasan atas hal itu–dia bisa mencaritahu sendiri. Kuroro memicingkan matanya walaupun hampir tak terlihat.

"Teruskan."

"_Ei bine... _Jadi pada dasarnya kalian membutuhkan semacam penahan untuk mengendalikan darah Ishtar yang ada di dalam tubuh kalian berdua."

_"Karena kau kurang sehat secara psikologis dan dia tidak stabil secara emosional," _adalah yang Lucian ingin katakan, tapi sengaja ia abaikan karena tahu hal itu tak akan mendatangkan hal positif jika diberitahukan kepada Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba.

Kedua alis mata Kuroro mengernyit.

"Cincin itu?"

"_Kedua _cincin itu," Lucian mengoreksi, "adalah penahan untuk kalian. Aku bertemu Anansi di reruntuhan kamp yang _benar_-_benar_ _kau_ _hancurkan_ _hingga berkeping-keping_," dia menekankan bagian akhir kalimatnya dengan sedikit rasa tidak suka. "Dan dia memodifikasi kedua cincin tersebut menjadi penahan."

_Lebih baik kau jangan beritahu dia tentang sepasang antingnya yang menjadi penahan, kalau tidak aku akan menghantui setiap siang dan malammu dengan mimpi buruk tentang laba-laba, MENGERTI? _Anansi sudah mengancam Lucian, jadi vampir itu tak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi jelmaan laba-laba tersebut–jangan sampai dia ditimpa kemalangan dengan kehidupan penuh laba-laba selama sisa keabadiannya. Dia tak mau itu, tidak sama sekali.

"Jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua tidak melepaskan kedua cincin itu, jika kalian ingin hidup normal–" Lucian berhenti sejenak dan mengoreksi perkataannya sendiri, "hidup yang relatif normal."

"Setelah semua ini," Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya di mana Cincin Solomon dan cincin penahan itu terpasang, dan memberikan seulas senyum suram yang hampir terlihat sinis, "...hidup takkan pernah normal lagi."

"Um...Kuroro?" Terdengar suara pelan Gon dari kejauhan, di pertengahan jarak antara pintu dan dua orang lelaki dewasa itu.

Gon memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan mata yang mantap, tidak nampak rasa takut ataupun benci seperti biasanya, tapi menatap vampir itu curiga–yang tidak dianggap sebagai hal yang penting bagi Lucian. Kuroro menoleh dan memberi tatapan yang mengisyaratkan agar Gon melanjutkan ucapannya, apapun itu. Gon langsung paham.

"Mm... Kurapika pingsan lagi."

Lucian langsung terpaku, tapi raut wajah Kuroro tetap tenang dan tidak terpengaruh apapun. Dia menatap bocah itu mantap.

"Maksudmu, dia jatuh tertidur?" Kuroro bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa geli kenapa bocah itu mau repot-repot memberitahukan padanya tentang kondisi Kurapika. Dia dihargai sama seperti bagaimana Gon menghargai Kurapika.

Killua pun datang secepat kilat dan memukul Gon dengan keras, tepat di kepalanya. Akibatnya Gon sedikit terjungkal.

"Gon, kau bodoh! Dia hanya tertidur!"

Lucian hanya bisa menatap takjub pada Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu selaras dengan Si Gadis Kuruta, sungguh di luar perkiraannya.

* * *

><p><em>"TAHAN!"<em>

_Semua yang ada di kamar itu pun membeku di tempatnya masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju pada Si Pria Bertudung, merasa sangat kebingungan. Si Pria Bertudung tak pernah meninggikan suaranya untuk memberikan perintah; biasanya dia melakukan itu dengan sikap tenang dan sepenuhnya terkendali._

_"Jadi kau seorang Kuruta, hah? Sungguh ini sangat ajaib! Membayangkan keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta bisa bepergian dengan orang yang telah membunuh sukunya!"_

_"Aku melalui semuanya selama ini bersama dengan kenyataan itu!"_

_"Oh benarkah? Aku bisa melihat kenapa Kuroro Lucifer begitu menjagamu seperti layaknya menjaga barang berharga hingga dia mau repot-repot mempertahankanmu untuk tetap bersamanya! Bolehkah kami menghinanya sedikit?"_

_Setelah berkata demikian, dia membalikkan Kurapika dengan kasar hingga punggung gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Dalam sekejap, dia membuat lambang 'M' berdarah di punggung Kurapika dengan pisau belati yang dia sembunyikan di balik tudungnya. Kurapika hanya bisa terhenyak kaget saat kulitnya merasakan tusukan pisau tajam itu._

_"Sebuah kenang-kenangan untukmu dan dirinya, mengingatkan tentang kebersamaan kita yang menyenangkan," Si Pria Bertudung berbisik dekat di telinga gadis itu._

_Lalu dia menarik segenggam rambut pirangnya dan menariknya dari tanah._

_"Cap dia."_

* * *

><p>Sebuah jeritan yang begitu memilukan memenuhi kamar dan bergemuruh di sepanjang lantai hotel itu ketika tengah malam tiba. Killua dan Gon; yang tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Kurapika, langsung berdiri kaget. Sementara itu, Leorio terjungkal begitu saja dari sofa yang dia tiduri ke lantai berkarpet dengan suara benturan pelan. Ketika Leorio baru saja bisa mengangkat badannya dari lantai, mengusap keningnya yang sakit sambil terkantuk-kantuk, Gon dan Killua sudah ada di tepi tempat tidur Kurapika.<p>

"Kurapika, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan itu diulang beberapa kali, tapi sama sekali tak menenangkan Si Kuruta yang gemetar. Gadis itu sibuk melihat ke balik bajunya, dengan penuh ketakutan berusaha menemukan cap kasar laba-laba berkaki dua belas di dadanya–yang kini sudah lenyap karena kemampuan penyembuh yang ia miliki. Sementara saat ketiga orang itu berusaha menenangkan Kurapika, Kuroro–yang mau tak mau ikut mendengar jeritan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dari kamar sebelah yang disewanya bersama Lucian "_Sfinte Sisoe ('Holy shit')_!" Dia mengumpat sambil terjungkal dari tempat tidur dengan cara yang sama seperti Leorio–berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyaksikan seluruh keributan itu tanpa bicara. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian ala Danchou, hanya saja sekarang rambutnya dibiarkan turun.

Perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya ketika Kurapika mulai memanggil namanya dengan agak ketakutan.

"Kuroro!" Akhirnya dia berteriak.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, Kurapika. Aku tidak tuli," pria itu menjawabnya dengan tenang, dia masih berada cukup jauh dari tempat tidur.

Kurapika memelototinya seperti biasa, tapi di balik rasa kesal itu Kuroro bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas kengerian yang sangat nyata dalam mata biru samuderanya yang saat ini sedikit bersemburat kemerahan.

"Apa... Bagaimana... Bagaimana keadaanku waktu kau menemukan aku?"

Ketiga teman Hunter itu tahu bahwa yang dimaksud olehnya adalah peristiwa Mammon, seperti sudah diinformasikan padanya bahwa Kuroro Lucifer yang sebenarnya menyelamatkan dirinya (dia tidak terlihat terkejut mengenai hal ini, menanggapinya dengan sangat tenang–seolah itu hal biasa–yang membuat teman-temannya sangat ketakutan).

"Seberapa banyak yang kau ingat?" Tanya Kuroro pelan.

"Aku..." Kurapika menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, dia gemetar ketika mengingat peristiwa mengerikan itu. "Sepertinya aku pingsan setelah mereka mengecapku..."

Kurapika masih mencengkeram bajunya tepat di atas jantungnya; tempat di mana Kelompok Mammon sudah mengecapnya. Walau buktinya sudah hilang, rasa sakitnya masih terus terasa; membakar dan begitu nyata, sangat menyakitkan.

Tentu saja Leorio sudah memperhatikan cap itu sebelum menghilang, tapi dengan bijak dia memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Gon dan Killua mengenai hal itu–karena suatu alasan yang mungkin dia tak sampai hati memberitahukannya pada kedua bocah itu. Terlalu menyedihkan.

Kuroro memandangi gadis itu dengan penuh selidik. Dia tahu betul apa yang ingin ditanyakan Kurapika.

"Mereka _tidak _memperkosamu, Kurapika."

Ketiga orang lainnya yang ada di kamar itu pun tercengang.

"Kau yakin?"

Mereka menoleh menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya, aku cukup yakin."

Mereka kembali menatap Kuroro.

"Tidak, kau tidak yakin!" Bentak gadis itu, suaranya langsung pecah. "Kau tidak ada di sana waktu mereka–mereka..."

Kuroro menghela napas. Hanya ada satu cara untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dia masih perawan. Kuroro melangkah ke sampingnya dan membungkuk jadi dia bisa memegangi dagu Kurapika di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata Merahnya yang terlihat ragu menatap mata obsidian pria itu.

"Ayo kita datangi Una."

Unicorn itu akan menjadi satu-satunya yang memberikan keputusan final, yang kebenarannya tak bisa disangkal, apakah Kurapika masih suci atau tidak.

Sambil terisak, Kurapika pun mengangguk.

Kuroro melepaskan mantel khas Danchou miliknya yang tebal dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kurus Kurapika. Lalu dia menyelipkan sebelah tangan ke belakang lututnya dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Dia betulkan posisi Kurapika dalam pelukannya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu akan terlindung dari buruknya angin malam hari. Dia selipkan kepala Kurapika ke bawah dagunya ketika gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri ke dadanya.

Sebelum Kuroro melompat dari balkon kamar hotel, dia melirik ketiga teman Kurapika yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Kalian bisa ikut kalau mau."

* * *

><p>Una berdiri di tepi danau di hutan itu, sedih dan benar-benar khawatir. Dia hanya bisa menunjukkan pada Kuroro ke arah mana Kelompok Mammon telah membawa Kurapika, dan hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia ingin bertemu Kurapika, untuk melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dia ingin mendatangi mereka, tapi dia tak bisa memasuki kota. Dia hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir di hutan dengan gelisah; menunggu dan menunggu hingga mereka datang mengunjunginya.<p>

"Una?"

Dan doanya pun terkabul.

_Kurapika!_

Tanpa basa-basi, Una berlari menuju ke arah dari mana suara gemetar Kurapika berasal. Dia segera menemukan Kuroro berjalan ke arahnya, menggendong Kurapika dalam pelukannya. Tanpa merasa bimbang; yang begitu melegakan Kuroro dan Kurapika, dengan tak sabaran Una mendorong masuk kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan Kurapika yang terbuka lebar, di saat yang sama juga berhati-hati agar tidak sampai melukai gadis itu dengan tanduknya. Dia menciumi dada Kurapika lekat-lekat dan dengan begitu menggebu, bagai seorang anak yang sangat merindukan ibunya.

Kuroro memberi Kurapika seulas senyum kemenangan.

"Apakah ini pembenaran dan penghiburan yang cukup untukmu?"

Mata Kurapika kini sudah berkaca-kaca karena air mata lega.

"Lebih dari cukup."

Una tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apapun itu–mereka bisa saja membicarakan tentang akhir dunia–dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan merasakan kehadiran Kurapika di dekatnya.

Di saat yang sama, ketiga teman Hunter Kurapika berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari pertemuan kembali Sang Unicorn dan sahabatnya. Mereka menatap dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang membelalak lebar.

"Apa kalian melihat apa yang kulihat, atau aku melihat itu karena aku terlalu lelah?" Leorio bertanya, masih tak berani mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kuda bertanduk yang bersinar yang sedang menggosokkan kepalanya kepada Kurapika, karena adegan itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan dan dia takut jika dia memalingkan wajahnya, semua akan lenyap.

"Aku sedang melihat seekor kuda yang bersinar dalam gelap, dengan tanduk di kepalanya, yang kudengar disebut Unicorn," kata Killua.

"Tepat seperti yang kulihat. Jadi itu nyata?"

"Seekor Unicorn!" Gon memekik kegirangan.

Pekikannya menarik perhatian Unicorn tersebut, yang kemudian memandangi mereka dengan tatapan waspada namun juga penuh rasa ingin tahu. Keingintahuan itu menjadi lebih baik di antara dirinya dan Gon, segera saja keduanya sudah saling mengamati dan saling menghibur satu sama lain. Kurapika meminta Kuroro untuk menurunkannya, dan pria itu pun menurutinya.

Begitu Kurapika bergabung dengan Gon dan Una, Killua dan Leorio turut serta dalam kegembiraan itu, menikmati saat-saat bahagia bersama seperti dulu. Kuroro, menghormati kebersamaan tersebut, undur diri ke dalam kegelapan hutan yang tersembunyi, memberikan privasi bagi mereka.

Saat seperti itu merupakan batas yang sepatutnya tak boleh dia masuki–bagian dari dunia Kurapika yang bukan tempat bagi dirinya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika pikir akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan hari-hari yang penuh dengan ketenangan, walaupun dia masih kecewa karena beberapa hari kemudian teman-temannya harus pulang untuk kembali melaksanakan tugas dan pekerjaan mereka : Leorio dengan sekolah kedokterannya, Gon dan Killua dengan perjalanan–memburu–Ging mereka.<p>

Oh, dan tentu saja Gon sudah mengganggu Lucian untuk berbicara tentang Ging.

_"Pria itu? Dia orang yang paling aneh, paling gila yang pernah kutemui. Belum lagi dia orang yang sangat merepotkan, memberikan lelucon gila pada anak lelaki satu-satunya–"_

_"Lucian!"_

_BUGG!_

_"Killua, apakah ayahku orang yang jahat? Semua berbicara buruk tentangnya."_

_"Tidak, Gon. Kurasa itu hanya cara mereka menunjukkan kasih sayangnya untuk ayahmu."_

_"Kurasa justru teman-teman ayahmu yang sedikit gila."_

Kurapika pikir hari-harinya akan kembali normal (YA! Bepergian bersama Kuroro Lucifer dan Lucian Virgilliu sekarang dianggap normal olehnya), tapi oh Tuhan ternyata dia salah besar.

Beberapa hari setelah keberangkatan teman-temannya dan dia bersama Kuroro melanjutkan Perburuan–Mata–Merah mereka, seluruh Geng Genei Ryodan berkumpul di hadapan Kuroro untuk melaporkan misi Perburuan–Kelompok–Mammon mereka yang berjalan dengan sukses. Terlebih lagi, mereka mengumumkan akan tetap bersama Danchou-nya selama beberapa hari kemudian.

Datanglah pengganggu Kurapika, langsung dari dasar Neraka.

* * *

><p>"Apakah menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Phinks gugup sambil melirik ke arah rekan-rekannya.<p>

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu," Shalnark menjawab dengan suara pelan sambil memandangi Si Gadis Kuruta yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapan mereka. "Atau setidaknya, aku tak mau tahu..."

Kurapika sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sederhana dengan dagu yang menempel ke dada. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang, menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia dibius hingga tertidur tak lain tak bukan oleh para anggota Laba-laba itu sendiri. Napasnya teratur, sikap tubuhnya pun rileks.

"Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa kita melakukan hal ini," ucap Machi singkat dengan suara sedingin es, memberi tatapan tak suka pada Phinks dan Shalnark.

"Yah..." Phinks menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Para anggota Laba-laba pun saling lirik. Tentu saja mereka ingat dengan cukup jelas peristiwa yang menjadi pencetus misi menyenangkan namun sangat berbahaya ini yang mereka lakukan _tanpa _seijin Danchou mereka. Bukannya mereka tak punya pilihan lain dalam hal ini–bahkan kalaupun mereka minta izin, mustahil Kuroro Lucifer akan menyetujui misi tersebut.

"Kau ingin aku untuk APA?"

Raungan kemarahan Kurapika sedikit mengguncang seluruh kamar–kalau bukan seluruh rumah kecil nan sepi yang mereka tempati saat ini–tapi pria yang dia teriaki tak terpengaruh dan tetap pasif. Atau sekarang dia sudah terbiasa. Kuroro melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap rekannya itu dengan mantap.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini bersama yang lain sementara aku menangani urusan yang mendesak," dia berbaik hati mengulangi kalimatnya pada gadis itu.

Namun tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Kau ingin AKU menghabiskan dua malam di bawah ATAP YANG SAMA bersama semua anggota Laba-laba anak buahmu itu? Apa kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, Kuroro Lucifer?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar sehat walafiat, lahir dan batin," Kuroro memberinya ekspresi geli yang menjengkelkan.

"Kuroro!"

"Kurapika, ini hanya untuk satu malam. SATU. Tak bisakah kau bertahan bersama mereka hanya untuk semalam?"

"DUA hari satu malam," dia menegaskan. "Kalau begitu beri aku alasan kenapa aku tak bisa ikut bersamamu dan malah tinggal bersama–" sejenak dia berusaha keras menemukan kata yang cocok, dan akhirnya menetapkan pilihan, "...para berandalan itu."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk ikut bersamaku?" Seringai Kuroro melebar.

"Tentu saja, IYA!" Dia hampir memekik sekarang.

"Sebelumnya kau selalu mengomel, mengeluh bahwa kau ingin pergi jauh dariku. Dan sekarang setelah kita menghancurkan belenggu itu, kau ingin tetap dekat denganku?"

"Bodoh! Ini dan hal itu sangat berbeda!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, para anggota Laba-laba menguping dari balik pintu. Mereka berkerumun di koridor dan berusaha menempelkan telinga ke pintu, menajamkan pendengaran untuk menangkap percakapan Kuroro dan Kurapika yang tidak begitu jelas terdengar melalui pintu yang kokoh itu. Meski tak sulit mendengar apa yang Kurapika katakan dengan sempurna–karena dia bicara sambil berteriak.

"Hoo... Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka sepakati?" Phinks bertanya dengan suara berbisik yang terdengar girang.

"Aku bertaruh Danchou akan membuatnya tetap tinggal," Franklin balas berbisik.

"Menurutku Kurapika akan ikut bersama Danchou," Shalnark menyela.

"Aku bertaruh Danchou akan membiarkannya memutilasi kalian semua hingga mati saat mereka tahu kalian menguping," Machi berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, menolak merendahkan ucapannya menjadi bisikan semata namun di waktu yang sama dia tak ingin terdengar oleh dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam kamar.

"Sssh!" Mereka semua meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir masing-masing, mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk tetap diam sebelum mereka menguping kembali.

Wajah Machi merengut tak senang karena diberitahu untuk diam–biasanya dia-lah yang memberitahu mereka. Sambil mendengus kesal, dia melangkah ke dinding di seberang mereka dan bersandar di sana, memutuskan untuk sedikit mengamati situasi daripada bergabung dengan tim penguping.

"Kau bilang apa, Nobu?" Tanpa sadar dia bertanya.

"!#%^&*()" Terdengar suara umpatan yang tidak jelas.

"Oh, aku lupa..." dia mengangkat bahunya yang kurus dengan cuek, bahkan tak mau repot untuk menoleh pada samurai malang yang berada dalam kondisi terikat dan plester menutupi mulutnya yang lantang.

Nobunaga berusaha keras membebaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya, tapi tali itu merupakan benda istimewa yang takkan putus kecuali menggunakan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Lebih banyak Nen yang digunakan untuk memutuskan tali itu, akan semakin erat pula 'pelukannya'. Hanya orang-orang dengan kekuatan begitu besar yang aneh seperti Uvogin bisa memutuskan tali semacam itu. Saat mereka semua dengan suara bulat memutuskan untuk menguping, mereka sudah mempertimbangkan untuk pertama-tama membungkam dan melumpuhkan Nobunaga. Itulah tindakan pengamanan penting yang terpikir oleh mereka.

"Apakah menurutmu Danchou bisa benar-benar meyakinkannya untuk tinggal?" Machi bertanya lagi, tampaknya dia tidak mengarahkan pertanyaannya pada seseorang secara khusus. Ketika tak ada jawaban yang datang, Machi mengernyit. "Lucian?"

Menjawab panggilannya, Lucian muncul entah dari mana. Seolah dia keluar begitu saja dari bayangan koridor itu. Seringai tak tahu malu-nya yang biasa, terlihat di wajahnya yang sangat pucat sementara mata abu-abu vampir itu berkilat nakal.

"Aku yakin betul dia akan membuatnya tinggal," Sang Vampir menjawab dengan suara yang lembut sambil melangkah menghampiri Machi.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Akulah yang mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu tak boleh ikut bersama kami."

"Kau akan pergi bersama Danchou?" Machi menoleh memelototinya dengan mata menyipit, sengaja menunjukkan kecurigaannya terhadap Lucian. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Alasanku rahasia, tapi aku akan memberitahukan rencanaku padamu."

Dia menyeringai nakal dan mulai _menjelaskan _rencananya pada wanita itu.

* * *

><p>Machi menunduk melihat apa yang katanya disebut sebagai obat menakjubkan yang Lucian berikan padanya sebelum dia pergi bersama Kuroro. Menurutnya, obat itu akan memberi Kurapika mantera tidur <em>yang dahsyat<em>, tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia akan berada di bawah hipnotis yang membuatnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang ditujukan padanya dengan jujur tanpa ada kesalahan. Keseluruhan konsep obat itu telah menggugah rasa ingin tahunya, tapi sekarang dia mulai merasakan keraguan, entah apa, di lubuk hatinya. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa rencana ini tak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Meski demikian, anggota Laba-laba yang lainnya sudah terlalu menggebu-gebu ingin menguji obat itu hingga dia pun tak bisa benar-benar merasa keberatan. Dengan suara bulat, mereka setuju untuk menginterogasi Kurapika tentang hubungannya dengan Sang Danchou. Secara pribadi, Machi pun ingin segera tahu mengenai hal itu.

Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah melarutkan obat itu ke dalam minuman dan membuat Si Kuruta meminumnya. Setelah memutar otak karena mereka tahu mustahil bisa membuat Si Kuruta makan atau minum apapun yang mereka berikan padanya–mempertimbangkan bahwa dia masih _sangat _waspada terhadap mereka–akhirnya mereka mendelegasikan tugas itu kepada Shalnark yang malang.

Tentu saja pemuda itu menolak keras misi yang menegangkan dan mengancam nyawa tersebut, tapi ketika diberitahu bahwa dia orang kedua setelah Danchou yang dekat dengan gadis itu (di antara semua anggota Laba-laba, pastinya), dia tahu dia tak bisa menolak. Setelah berdoa demi hidup yang lebih lama dan 'hindarkan aku dari nasib yang penuh derita ini, oh Tuhan', Shalnark pergi ke kamar Kurapika (yang dengan enggan setuju untuk tinggal di kamarnya hingga Kuroro kembali–tapi hanya Tuhan yang tahu bujukan apa yang digunakan pria itu untuk benar-benar meyakinkan gadis keras kepala tersebut agar tetap tinggal) untuk menawarinya _soft drink _kalengan.

Mereka sudah melarutkan obat itu dan menyuntikkannya ke dalam minuman kaleng, dan hanya bisa berharap gadis itu tak akan memeriksa kaleng tersebut dan menemukan tanda bekas suntikan. Rupanya, Dewi Fortuna tersenyum pada mereka dan Kurapika tidak memeriksa. Segera setelah dia menghabiskan seluruh isi kaleng tersebut, dia langsung pingsan.

"Apa yang pertama-tama harus kita tanyakan padanya?" Tanya Kalluto polos, menyuarakan pikiran yang sama seperti yang tengah dipikirkan Laba-laba lainnya.

"Biar kucoba," Nobunaga berderap maju dengan sebelah tangan memegangi gagang pedangnya. Samar-samar ada bekas plester di sepanjang mulutnya, dan kulitnya masih berdenyut-denyut karena plester yang dilepas secara paksa. _Sialan kalian semua, besok-besok aku akan membuat kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya diplester! _Dia bersumpah dalam hati.

"Nobu, jangan kasar...," Shalnark memperingatkan dengan gugup.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara mereka semua bahwa Danchou mereka anehnya menyukai Si Gadis Kuruta–atau setidaknya melindungi gadis itu dengan begitu mengerikan. Itulah salah satu topik interogasi tersebut : menemukan alasan sikap posesif Danchou mereka yang tak biasa terhadap Kuruta ini.

"Hei, bangun kau Bocah!" Bentak Nobunaga.

Kurapika bergerak bangun dan tanpa sadar para anggota Laba-laba menahan napasnya. Mereka semua pun tegang, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu, namun langsung menghela napas lega saat melihat rasa kantuk di matanya yang sebiru samudera. Obat itu bekerja dengan baik. Nobunaga merengut padanya, tapi tampak keangkuhan di wajah pria itu.

"Jawab aku, apa kau pernah mencoba melukai Danchou dalam...dalam perjalanan kalian?" Nobunaga hampir meludahkan dua kata terakhir seolah dua kata itu adalah wabah penyakit.

"...Ya..." keluarlah jawaban Kurapika yang terdengar pelan, matanya menatap kosong, tak bernyawa.

Nobunaga menggeram pelan, tapi tatapan dingin Machi mencegahnya menghunus pedang.

"Dia _tidak _melukainya," Machi memperingatkan Nobunaga.

"Ck! Pertanyaan selanjutnya!" Nobunaga kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang sedang dalam pengaruh obat itu. "Apa kau bermaksud melukai Danchou nantinya?"

" Tidak," kali ini jawabannya meluncur sedikit lebih cepat dari mulut Kurapika.

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk membunuhnya?"

"Tidak."

Setiap orang di kamar itu menaikkan kedua alis mata meja dan saling pandang karena merasa keheranan. Di sini adalah Si Pengguna Rantai; satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembantaian Suku Kuruta, yang telah bersumpah atas darah, jiwa dan hidupnya sendiri untuk melakukan balas dendamnya terhadap Genei Ryodan, memberitahu mereka bahwa dia tak bermaksud untuk membunuh otak di balik pembantaian sukunya? Apa mereka bisa mempercayai itu?

"Kenapa?" Kali ini, Machi yang bertanya.

"... Kami punya...sebuah kesepakatan...," Kurapika menjawab, suaranya menghilang sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "... Dan aku sudah...berjanji..."

"Janji apa?" Machi bertanya lagi dengan lebih mendesak.

Kedua alis mata Kurapika bertaut, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang melawan desakan yang timbul karena obat untuk memberitahukan jawabannya kepada mereka–yaitu janjinya pada Ishtar. Takut hal itu akan menyadarkan Kurapika dari hipnotis, Machi memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pertanyaan lain. Roda di otak Machi berderak dan bergemuruh begitu menyadari bahwa Nobunaga sudah menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya berkaitan dengan Danchou. Bagaimana dengan Ryodan?

"Bagaimana dengan kami? Apa kau bermaksud untuk membunuh kami?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang mantap.

Beberapa orang anggota Laba-laba menatapnya tak percaya, namun Laba-laba yang lainnya pun mengangguk, paham bahwa pertanyaan wanita itu memang masuk akal.

"... Tidak..." muncul jawaban Kurapika yang terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa?" Machi menekannya. Dia memperhatikan ada keyakinan dari bagaimana cara Kurapika menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Danchou mereka, tapi caranya menjawab tidak sama ketika diajukan pertanyaan mengenai Laba-laba. Dia mulai melihat tanya jawab ini akan mengarah ke mana. Meskipun begitu, dia harus memastikan.

"... Kesepakatan itu..."

"Kesepakatan, kesepakatan, kesepakatan! Demi Neraka Jahanam, 'kesepakatan' apa yang kau ocehkan?" Nobunaga berteriak tak sabar.

"... Aku akan bekerja sama dengannya menemukan jalan menghancurkan belenggu itu...sebagai balasannya dia akan membantuku mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah... Setelah semuanya selesai, dia akan meninggalkanku sendiri...dan aku akan meninggalkannya bersama para anak buahnya..."

Phinks bersiul. "Tindakan yang bagus, Danchou."

"Tapi aku takkan pernah bisa membunuh bocah jahanam ini! Bagaimana aku bisa membalas dendam untuk Uvo?" Nobunaga berteriak marah sambil berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menghadapi konfraternya, seolah haknya telah dilanggar.

"Nobu, apa kau ini memang hanya orang bodoh yang sangat berisik dan mengesalkan? Ada kesepakatan atau tidak, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pembalasanmu. Danchou tak akan mengizinkannya," Machi memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. Bahkan kadang dia benar-benar penasaran apakah samurai itu memiliki otak yang sehat atau tidak.

"Rasa suka Danchou pada gadis itu jelas sekali. Nanti kau harus menghadapi Danchou sebelum kau bisa menyentuhnya," kata Phinks santai sambil menunjuk Kurapika dengan menggerakkan dagunya.

"Danchou akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti : 'langkahi mayatku', tapi sungguh kau yang akan mati lebih dulu," Feitan berkata dengan terkekeh-kekeh yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Kau gila. KALIAN SEMUA GILA!" Nobunaga meraung sambil berbalik menghadap Si Gadis Kuruta yang berada dalam kondisi terhipnotis karena obat. Kecemburuan dan kemarahan begitu menyala di matanya yang kecil, bahkan orang buta pun tak akan bisa melewatkannya.

"Nobu, jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh," Machi memperingatkan sambil melangkah menghampiri samurai itu, kedua tangannya dilenturkan guna mengantisipasi perkelahian yang akan terjadi.

"Dasar penyihir. Kau bukan cuma menggoda Danchou tapi juga menyiasati teman-temanku untuk membelamu!" Desis Nobunaga.

"Nobu, kami hanya menyatakan apa yang sudah jelas!" Suara Machi pun naik satu nada, "Ingatkah kau kejadian Mammon itu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kejadian itu..." Bibir tipis Nobunaga membentuk seulas senyum jahat. "Hei anak nakal! Apa yang sudah kau beritahukan pada para pengecut Mammon itu tentang kami? Sebaiknya kau jujur saja," katanya sambil menggeram pelan.

"... Tidak ada..."

Nobunaga gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Yang lainnya pun sama kagetnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada mereka?" Nobunaga hampir meraung karena dia pikir Si Gadis Kuruta tengah berbohong–walaupun menurutnya tidak begitu, dia tak bisa menerimanya.

"... Pergilah ke neraka..."

Seutas pembuluh darah berkedut di kening Nobunaga.

"Dasar anak nakal! Aku akan menganggapnya secara pribadi hingga kau dikeluarkan dari kesengsaraanmu nanti."

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Nobunaga menghunus pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke bawah dalam gerakan membelah, siap membelah gadis yang sedang lemas itu menjadi dua. Bukannya menyayat daging, pedang tersebut hanya berhasil membelah kursi menjadi dua.

"MACHI!" Nobunaga meraung.

"Bukan aku," terdengar suara Machi dari belakang samurai itu–yang untuk sekali ini, suaranya terdengar kaget.

Sang Samurai menoleh untuk melihat bahwa Machi memang masih berada di belakangnya, dan ketika dia balik menoleh ke mana Si Gadis Kuruta duduk sesaat tadi, sungguh dia hanya menemukan serpihan kayu dan logam; sisa-sisa kursi yang terbelah olehnya. Tanpa perlu banyak usaha, dia langsung menemukan gadis pirang itu.

"Mengajak berkelahi, hah? Baik! Kita lihat kau bisa apa!"

"Nobu!" Franklin ikut ke dalam aksi tersebut untuk mengunci Sang Samurai yang mudah marah dan keras kepala itu dalam rengkuhan lengan raksasanya. Cara ini memang selalu berhasil.

Machi sengaja memposisikan diri di depan Si Kuruta, bersama dengan Shalnark. Pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu adalah yang paling mengenal Si Gadis Kuruta di antara anggota Laba-laba, jadi dia tahu gadis itu tak akan menyakitinya–yah, setidaknya dia tak akan membunuhnya. Di lain pihak, Machi selalu mengagumi dan memuja Kuroro sebagai pemimpinnya yang memiliki karisma dan tidak tergantikan. Jika Danchou-nya menganggap Si Kuruta cukup berharga untuk dilindungi dan cukup tepercaya untuk bisa diajak bekerja sama dalam suatu kesepakatan, dia akan melindungi gadis itu dari bahaya yang tak perlu bahkan tanpa harus diminta.

Sebesar itulah pengabdian Machi kepada Kuroro Lucifer, meski pengabdian tersebut tak pernah berubah menjadi suatu romantika walau di masa mendatang sekalipun.

"Aku belum bisa mati..."

Shalnark mendengar Kurapika bergumam sendiri karena secara fisik dia yang berdiri paling dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya tugas...," Kurapika berkata diambil menatap bekas luka di kedua tangannya. "... Kubilang padanya aku belum akan mati..."

Sebagai orang luar, baik Machi maupun Shalnark sama-sama mengerti apa arti dari monolognya itu. Satu hal yang mereka tahu pasti : begitu banyak yang sudah terjadi di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika, orang lain tak punya harapan untuk menjadi bagian dari syair yang ada di antara dua orang yang sempat bermusuhan itu. Mereka memiliki dunianya sendiri; kedua anggota Laba-laba itu sangat mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, keseluruhan interogasi itu anehnya menjadi sia-sia. Karena sejak awal, alasannya sudah salah. Tak mungkin mereka bisa memahami hubungan aneh di antara kedua orang tersebut.

"... Itulah kenapa..." Mata Kurapika tiba-tiba berkilat merah dengan berbahaya. Hal ini mengejutkan kedua pembelanya, tapi terlambat. "Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku terbunuh dengan begitu mudahnya."

Sebelum Machi dan Shalnark bisa bereaksi, Kurapika menerjang Nobunaga, bermaksud balas melawannya. Murka, Nobunaga membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman kuat Franklin saat raksasa itu sedikit tertegun oleh ledakan amarah Kurapika yang tiba-tiba.

Sejak awal, membius Si Kuruta adalah ide buruk, dan jadi semakin buruk dengan terlambat menyadari bahwa Si Kuruta terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang cepat marah, dan kondisinya menuju ke titik yang paling buruk dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa Si Pengguna Rantai yang mudah terbawa emosi mulai tak stabil secara mental karena pengaruh obat. Dan itu sepenuhnya adalah salah mereka.

_Terkutuklah rasa penasaranmu itu, Lucian! _Umpat Machi dalam hati sambil berusaha menyelamatkan situasi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ce sa întâmplat <em>('Ada apa'), Lucifer?" Lucian bertanya dengan nada suara seolah tak tahu apa-apa, meski dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di lubuk hatinya.

Kuroro sudah berhenti melangkah dan sedang memandang ke arah sebuah rumah sederhana di mana dia tinggalkan Kurapika bersama para anak buahnya. Entah kenapa, dia mendapat firasat buruk atas keputusannya meninggalkan mereka 'di bawah atap yang sama', seperti bagaimana Kurapika menyebutnya. Sebuah kernyitan terlihat di antara kedua alis matanya dan dia berbalik menatap Lucian dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Kuroro mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan jelas, kapan pun dia bersikap seperti ini, itu artinya dia menginginkan jawaban yang jelas dan masuk akal. Dan Lucian tahu itu–tapi juga bisa dieja menjadi K-I-A-M-A-T bagi dirinya.

"Re–Rencana?" Lucian mengutuk bicaranya yang gagap di dalam hati. "Tapi aku hanya membawamu ke Anansi, seperti yang kau minta."

"Dan kenapa kau menyarankan untuk tidak membawa serta Kurapika?" Matanya dipicingkan menjadi tatapan yang berbahaya.

"Mm... Karena kau bilang akan menjelaskan sendiri padanya?" Ujung mulut Lucian sudah berkedut gugup, dan hal ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Kuroro yang tajam.

"Lucian," Kuroro berkata lagi dengan ancaman utama di suaranya yang halus bagai sutra.

Lucian tersedak, mengeluarkan suara 'eep' dan dia sebenarnya hampir terlonjak kaget mendengar batas kesabaran di suara Kuroro. Itu hal yang baik dan buruk bagi Lucian, tapi sebelum dia diancam lebih jauh hingga akhirnya menumpahkan semua rahasia dengan tidak sengaja, kepala Kuroro langsung menoleh ke arah pondok itu. Mata obsidiannya membelalak takjub dan terkejut. Dia telah merasakannya–Nen Kurapika sedang bergolak. Apapun artinya itu, dia tahu artinya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan mengabaikan pernyataan maaf vampir yang menyebalkan ini dan segera kembali pada Kurapika."

Suara yang tenang namun riang pun terdengar, dan Kuroro bisa mengenalinya dalam sekejap bahwa suara itu milik Anansi. Tak menanggapi pria itu, Kuroro bergegas menuju ke arah rumah itu berada setelah menyerang Lucian dengan tatapan super tajam.

"Sudah kubilang padamu ini bukan ide yang bagus," Anansi mengejek Lucian dengan keriangan yang tak disembunyikan.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu!" Dia membalas.

"Bagaimana caranya? Dengan mencoba menghancurkan es di antara gadis itu dan Kelompok Laba-laba?" Anansi mendengus geli. "Dalam masalah apapun, alasan sebodoh apapun yang kau punya, aku sangat menganjurkan agar kau pergi menyusul Kuroro dan memeriksa sudah seberapa buruk keadaannya."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk penghiburanmu," gumam Lucian dengan enggan tapi meskipun demikian pergi ke arah rumah itu.

* * *

><p>Namun, vampir itu tidak siap untuk melihat adegan yang berlangsung di hadapannya dan Kuroro. Dari semua hal, <em>ini <em>yang harus terjadi.

Sebagian besar anggota Laba-laba; terutama Bonolenof, Coltopi, Shizuku, Feitan dan Kalluto, tetap aman berada di pinggir ruangan. Feitan memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan tersebut karena dia tidak _mood _melawan Si Pengguna Rantai yang dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Bukan hanya itu, Si Gadis Kuruta pun sepertinya sudah memasuki tahap delusi; yang mungkin adalah efek samping dari obat tersebut, karena dia mulai meneriakkan beberapa hal yang tak mereka mengerti–atau memilih untuk tidak memahaminya–sebagai tanggapan atas seruan kasar Nobunaga.

Perkelahian tersebut sebenarnya menghibur, melihat Shalnark dan Machi berusaha menjauhkan Si Kuruta yang berada dalam pengaruh obat dan mengamuk dari samurai yang tengah bergolak marah, sementara Franklin dan Phinks yang berusaha menjauhkan samurai tersebut.

Mereka semua begitu disibukkan oleh kekacauan yang berkelanjutan itu hingga gagal menyadari kehadiran dua sosok yang baru saja tiba.

"Ada apa ini?"

Ruangan itu pun langsung hening.

"D-D-Da-Dan-Danchou," Shalnark berusaha bicara walaupun suaranya terdengar seperti mencicit namun melengking.

Para anggota Laba-laba 'yang tidak bersalah' hanya melihat kepada Danchou mereka, lalu kepada vampir yang sangat pucat itu, dan kemudian kepada kelompok yang baru saja bergulat beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang, adegan yang lebih menghibur sebentar lagi akan dimainkan.

"Ya?"

Kata itu diucapkan begitu datar dan tak menunjukkan emosi apapun namun penuh tuntutan tak terucap. Lucian sangat ketakutan dengan bagaimana segala sesuatunya bisa terjadi seperti itu bahkan ide untuk melarikan diri terselip di benaknya. Dia hanya ingin lenyap begitu saja bersama udara–atau terbakar hingga menjadi debu di peti matinya, mungkin, lagipula dia seorang vampir.

"... Kuroro...?"

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar jelas di keheningan kamar itu yang menegangkan, mengejutkan, dan semua kepala pun sontak menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. Sial, mereka semua lupa tentang Si Kuruta yang masih berada dalam pengaruh obat. Tak mungkin dia akan mendengarkan alasan apapun atau bahkan Kuroro Lucifer. Yang lebih buruk lagi, dia juga sedang dalam kondisi mengalami tahapan delusi. Dia bisa melakukan hal mustahil apapun yang tak bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan normal.

"Kurapika, apa–"

Kuroro tak bisa bersuara ketika pandangannya tertumpu pada Si Kuruta. Dia benar-benar kacau. Wajahnya pucat dan tatapan Mata Merahnya berkabut. Dia menatap pria itu dengan cara yang aneh; ada sesuatu tentangnya yang tak bisa Kuroro ungkapkan dengan tepat. Mereka berdua saling menatap, dalam waktu yang paling lama daripada biasanya sebelum Mata Merah Kurapika tiba-tiba jadi begitu menyala, demikian pula dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Kau bajingan! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau pikir kau bisa kabur dengan mudahnya, hah? Aku akan mendapatkan pembalasanku!"

Lalu dia memekik dan menghentakkan langkahnya kepada Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba yang tertegun. Setiap orang di sana pun sama terkejutnya dan ketika kata-kata gadis itu menyadarkan Kuroro, hampir saja terlambat. Nobunaga–lah yang pertama tersadar kembali.

"Hentikan! Dia akan–"

Sebelum siapapun bisa bergerak dari tempatnya; selain Nobunaga yang sedang berusaha menyelinap keluar dari cengkeraman Feitan, Kurapika sudah berada di hadapan Kuroro dan menarik kerah bajunya. Dia tarik pria itu maju ke arahnya dan hal itu pun terjadi.

Dengan paksa dia menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroro.

"Sekarang kita seri...," Kurapika berkata dengan suara yang kurang terdengar, bertolak belakang dengan energi yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kurapika–yang–tengah–tidak–menjadi–dirinya–sendiri itu ambruk membentur dada bidang Kuroro dan jauh tertidur seolah mantera tidur menimpanya dengan kuat. Ketika Kuroro merasakan kedua lutut Kurapika menekuk karena menahan berat tubuh, refleks pria itu menyelipkan kedua lengannya dan memeganginya sebelum dia bisa membentur lantai yang keras. Bagi mereka yang belum cukup lama mengenal Kuroro, ekspresi di wajah Kuroro Lucifer sungguh tak ternilai–dia tertegun, linglung, kaget, heran, kebingungan, dan berbagai istilah sinonim lainnya yang ada dalam kamus, DITAMBAH rona kemerahan meski sedikit sekali dan samar.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu lagi. Semua terperangah melihat tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan Kurapika, seolah hal itu merupakan kejahatan yang tidak sepantasnya terjadi. Kemudian lagi-lagi setiap orang di kamar tersebut seluruhnya kehabisan akal lagi. Tak ada yang sepenuhnya tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semua situasi itu kepada Kuroro, apalagi memahami ciuman yang–dari semua orang yang ada dunia ini–Kurapika lakukan dengan paksa kepada Kuroro Lucifer. Atau mungkin, semua hal di antara mereka kini jadi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Kemudian, Nobunaga membocorkannya.

"Lucian, kau sekutu bajingan! Obatmu tidak manjur!"

Oh tidak.

Beberapa orang anggota Laba-laba menelan ludah dengan gugup, sementara Phinks, Feitan, Shalnark dan Machi mengambil tindakan sendiri membuat samurai–yang–baru–saja–mengatakan–sesuatu–yang–begitu–dungu menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

Lucian sudah bergegas menyelamatkan diri menuju jalan keluar terdekat–yaitu jendela–saat Kuroro muncul secara ajaib di hadapannya dan menyeretnya dengan menarik kerah vampir itu. Dia masih memegangi Kurapika di lengan satunya, kepala Si Gadis Kuruta bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Sang Lucifer. Tatapan Kuroro dipicingkan, terlihat berbahaya, dengan aura membunuh di sepasang mata obsidian itu.

"Sekarang, aku yakin harus ada penjelasan yang sangat BAGUS mengenai hal ini," kata Kuroro dengan suara yang menyiratkan ancaman mematikan.

* * *

><p>"Oh tidak! Apa yang–aw, aw, aw!" Kurapika mencengkeram kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut dengan putus asa dan patah semangat. Sakit kepala itu seolah bisa meledakkan kepalanya dan demamnya menghanguskan otak.<p>

_Sakit kepala? Demam? Apa yang terjadi padaku? _Dia berkedip beberapa kali sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang menetes tak tertahankan dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Rasa panas itu membuatnya gila!

"Hai."

Suara yang terdengar dingin dan familiar di telinganya itu menyadarkan Si Gadis Kuruta kembali ke dunia nyata dan dia paksakan diri untuk fokus dan untuk mencerna keadaan di sekeliling tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia ada di kamar yang tak asing baginya, dia berbaring di tempat tidur yang terasa familiar, dia mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya, dan dia merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan yang juga terasa familiar di keningnya yang terbakar karena demam.

"Kau masih sedikit demam."

"SEDIKIT?" Dia berseru dengan suara parau, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Setelahnya, dia langsung terbatuk-batuk dengan bodoh.

Sebelah lengan yang kuat menyelip ke balik punggungnya dan membantu gadis itu duduk di tempat tidur. Di antara suara batuknya, samar-samar dia merasakan ada jemari yang memaksa memasukkan sebutir tablet ke dalam mulutnya dan sensasi dingin dari gelas yang menyentuh bibirnya yang kering. Lalu dia mendapati dirinya menikmati efek mendinginkan yang berasal dari air dingin yang turun ke kerongkongannya.

"Penjelasan?" Gadis itu bertanya masih dengan suara yang parau sambil menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas seperti orang yang sudah tidak minum selama tiga hari.

Kuroro menyingkirkan gelas tersebut dan membaringkan Kurapika ke tempat tidur sebelum ia menjelaskan seluruh skenario yang telah direncanakan di belakang mereka berdua. Dia sudah mendapatkan detailnya dari Lucian dengan benar-benar menyiksa nyawa abadi dari vampir itu. Ketika Kuroro sampai pada penjelasan tentang obat, Kurapika langsung memucat.

"Dia membiusku?"

"Secara teknis_, mereka _yang melakukannya. Para anak buahku membiusmu, Lucian yang membuat obatnya."

"Terserah saja," dia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan tak sabaran, mengabaikan detail yang tak penting. "Kalau begitu sekarang, apa ini? Aku menderita sakit kepala yang teramat sangat sebagai efek samping dari obat bodoh itu?"

"Ya," jawab Kuroro sambil bersandar di kursi dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Argh! Aku akan mendapatkan mereka nanti!" Kurapika bersumpah dengan lantang meski merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah pastikan agar mereka tetap tinggal hingga kau pulih," Kuroro berkata, sengaja menghilangkan detail-detail tentang bagaimana dia menggunakan kelemahan kelompok pengganggu itu dan memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan melarikan diri dari kemarahan Kuroro dan Kurapika. "Begitu kau siap untuk menghabisi mereka, beritahu aku. Aku tak ingin melewatkan tontonan itu," dia berkata sambil terkekeh.

Kurapika memberinya tatapan yang berbeda.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang membingungkan, kau tahu?"

Kuroro menyeringai seperti Kucing Cheshire.

"Mereka perlu segera mengambil hikmahnya, dan kurasa sangat perlu mempelajari hal itu dengan cara yang benar-benar keras. Aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka BETUL-BETUL mempelajarinya dengan sepenuh hati sekarang."

"Seberapa banyak masalah yang kau lalui kali ini?"

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa tidak sebanyak dirimu. Meskipun bagi seseorang yang mengalami sakit kepala, kau cukup lincah."

"Wah, terima kasih," Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tak tahu sakit kepala ini begitu membunuhku."

"Kau tidak terlihat sekarat sama sekali."

"Diam!"

Kuroro terkekeh geli sementara Kurapika meringkukkan badannya erat seperti bola dan mengumpat pelan sementara kepalanya terasa semakin menyakitkan. Kuroro mengamati 'bola' kecil di atas tempat tidur itu, sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya dalam sikap berpikirnya yang khas. Sesaat kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau ingat?"

Kurapika mendengus.

"Aku ingat Shalnark memberiku sekaleng minuman _soft drink_. Setelah itu, kurang lebih aku kehilangan kesadaran."

"Hanya itu?" Ada semacam antisipasi tersembunyi di nada suaranya.

"Kurasa–" Mata Kurapika membelalak ngeri saat menyadari arti yang mungkin merupakan 'antisipasi' dalam nada suara Kuroro. Dia tersentak bangun ke dalam posisi duduk dan memberi pria itu tatapan mengiba. "Apa yang kulakukan kali ini?"

"Hm?" Kuroro berusaha keras menutupi senyumnya, tapi mulutnya sudah berkedut.

"Jangan bercanda! Obat itu–apa yang kulakukan waktu sedang dalam pengaruh obat?"

"Melakukan beberapa hal yang...tak mungkin," dia menyeringai dan sekarang berusaha memperhalus tawanya yang penuh kegembiraan.

"HAL-HAL apa?" Dia pun berteriak, sakit kepalanya terlupakan.

"Sudah, sudah, Kurapika. Jangan terlalu serius, itu tidak sehat–"

"AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN KESEHATANKU SEKARANG! BERITAHU SAJA APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN!"

"Apa kau ingin aku _memberitahukannya _atau kau mau sebuah _peragaan_?" Kuroro melanjutkan dengan pengendalian pada tingkat yang sama, hingga membuatnya bingung tanpa henti. Dia merasa jahat menggodanya saat gadis itu tengah sakit kepala akibat mabuk, tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri. Ekspresi di wajah gadis itu terlalu langkauntuk dilewatkan.

"Pe-Peragaan?" Suaranya gemetar dan matanya membelalak ngeri.

Kuroro melemparkan seringai jahatnya yang tampan, sengaja keliru menafsirkan pertanyaan yang Kurapika ajukan untuk menegaskan kembali sebagai suatu pernyataan jawaban.

"Peragaan kalau begitu."

* * *

><p>"Kita benar-benar celaka," Lucian meratap.<p>

"Ini salah-MU! Kenapa kau harus menyeret kami segala, kau vampir bodoh!" Phinks menendang bagian samping tubuhnya, dan Sang Vampir pun mengaduh.

"Jika rasa penasaranmu terus membuat kami terlibat masalah-masalah yang tidak penting, aku pastikan tak lama lagi kau tak bisa merasakan penasaran apapun," Machi berdesis dengan mematikan sambil menatap tajam vampir itu; yang menciut di bawah tatapannya yang menghanguskan. "Kau juga, Nobu!"

_Sang Samurai duduk di sudut berdebu kamar itu, melamun dan meratap. Sebenarnya, dia terlihat seperti akan meledak dalam tangis dan menangis banjir kapanpun juga jika diberi aba-aba._

"_Dia, dia...dia c, c, ci—" katanya gagap, tak bisa menyelesaikan kata c—itu._

"_Mencium Danchou," Phinks berbaik hati membantu menyelesaikannya._

"_Melakukan ITU pada Danchou! Danchou yang malang!" Nobunaga sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seperti para pelayan wanita yang beradegan penuh tangis dalam opera sabun, meratap atas tragisnya kehidupan cinta mereka._

"_Malang? Kurasa dia agak menikmatinya," Phinks tertawa._

"_KAU!" Nobunaga meraung seperti singa yang terluka._

"Apa lagi salahku kali ini?" Bentak Sang Samurai.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Semua keributan ini disebabkan olehmu!" Machi balik membentaknya.

"Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke neraka!"

"Idiot. Itu yang dia katakan pada para Mammon itu ketika mereka menginterogasinya tentang kita."

Kali ini, secara mengejutkan Feitan-lah yang menjawabnya. Semua kepala menoleh kepada pria kecil itu, kaget dia bisa menjelaskannya. Nobunaga menatapnya aneh dan tak percaya. Sebelah alis mata Franklin terangkat tajam saat melihat reaksi aneh mereka semua.

"Dan tepatnya bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu, Feitan?" Phinks bertanya ingin tahu.

"Yah...," Feitan menggeser kedua kakinya untuk menyesuaikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya 'menginterogasi' beberapa orang yang 'beruntung'."

"Maksudmu mereka yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa penampilan asli sebelum Danchou menggantinya secara permanen?" Phinks menyeringai dengan mengerikan.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa," Feitan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Oh, dan trivia lain untuk menghiburmu : dia terus bilang 'Aku bukan Judas.' Entah apa artinya."

Shalnark dan Machi sesaat saling lirik. Judas adalah tokoh favorit Kuroro dari Injil, seringkali dia merujuk padanya, untuk alasan yang tidak—dan tak akan pernah—benar-benar mereka pahami. Lagipula bukan hal yang penting bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu kami sebelumnya?" Desak Machi.

"Aku tak mengira itu penting," penjahat kecil itu menyeringai.

"Jika kau beritahu kami lebih awal, kita tak perlu melalui semua masalah yang merepotkan ini," protes Shalnark. "Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu hal terburuk."

Lucian menghela napas berat dari sudut ruangan di mana dia sedang duduk dengan murung.

"Aku sudah mati dan aku akan mengalaminya sekali lagi...," Lucian memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kalimat itu hampir saja tidak jadi keluar dari mulutnya ketika teriakan mengerikan dan memekakkan telinga menggelegar melintasi tempat itu dan membuat rumah terguncang karena sebegitu kuatnya. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti ledakan. Setiap orang di sana terlonjak kaget dan terkejut. Burung-burung dan binatang lainnya yang berdiam di hutan terdekat meninggalkan sarang mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah teriakan itu berhenti, tergantikan dengan jeritan jengkel dan kemarahan yang tenggelam dalam tawa ringan yang menemaninya. Seringai penuh arti nampak di wajah pucat vampir itu.

"Yah, setidaknya bukan hari ini..."

* * *

><p>Sebelum maksud dari kata-kata Kuroro merasuki kepalanya, gadis itu hanya bisa menangkap sekilas gerakan samar, dan yang selanjutnya ia lihat, Kuroro sudah menggenggam rambut pirang Kurapika dan dia mengunci bibir Si Gadis Kuruta dengan bibirnya. Sungguh, itu hanya ciuman biasa, tapi tetap saja mengejutkan Kurapika. Ketika Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, suara itu pun datang.<p>

Teriakan melengking yang merusak seluruh tempat itu.

Dan kemudian teriakan menyakitkan gadis itu diiringi oleh ledakan tawa Kuroro (Kurapika terlalu sibuk dengan rasa malunya hingga tak menyadari kejadian tertawanya Kuroro Lucifer yang fenomenal ini).

"Aku, aku...aku melakukan itu?" Wajah Kurapika sudah semerah lobster karena malu setelah dia selesai menjerit dan berteriak. Suaranya menjadi parau kembali.

"Yah, kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti : 'Sekarang kita seri' setelahnya." Wajah Kuroro pun memerah karena tertawa.

"Se-seri?" Dia berkedip bingung.

"Kukira yang kau maksudkan adalah ciuman pertamamu." Lagi, seringai jahat itu. "Oh, seharusnya kau lihat ekspresi yang lain—"

"Yang lain?" Suaranya naik setingkat. "Jangan bilang aku melakukannya di depan _mereka_?"

_Oh, Tuhan, mohon hindarkan aku dari rasa malu ini!_

"Setiap. Orang. Dari. Mereka," dengan jahatnya dia memberitahu Kurapika. "Ditambah Lucian."

Sungguh sial. Itu saja langsung menghentikan sistem tubuhnya untuk mengatasi rasa malu dan jengah yang begitu membunuh. Tanpa bersuara, Kurapika pingsan dan jatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

"Oh tidak...," Kuroro menyeringai sendiri.

Kuroro bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kalinya dia begitu bersenang-senang seperti sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini, semua membuatnya tertekan dan segala yang dilihatnya menjadi suram—atau setidaknya meredup. Dia menghela napas puas sambil memandangi sosok Kurapika yang tak sadarkan diri, yang wajahnya masih sangat merona.

Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sementara pandangannya tertuju pada gadis itu. Perjalanan mereka mengumpulkan Mata Merah akan berakhir, cepat atau lambat.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya walau hanya sekilas saat memikirkan hal itu. Rasanya terlalu menyenangkan memiliki Kurapika di dekatnya. Dan lagi, di saat yang sama dia tahu tidak sehat bagi mereka untuk bersama terlalu lama. Semuanya menjadi di luar kendali, dan mereka sama-sama mengetahui hal itu meskipun tak pernah mengatakannya langsung. Itu merupakan kenyataan mengerikan lainnya bagi mereka; mereka bisa berbagi pikiran tanpa perlu membicarakannya. Seolah mereka begitu selaras.

Tidak. Mereka berdua sangat berbeda dengan ideologi yang sangat berbeda pula. Yang terbaik bagi mereka adalah cepat menyelesaikan perburuan Mata Merah dan pergi meninggalkan satu sama lainnya selama sisa hidup mereka.

"Kau hanya belajar tidak mengambil sesuatu untuk diberikan setelah kau kehilangan apa yang kau sayangi. Bukankah itu terlalu?" Suara Anansi sampai ke telinganya dengan lembut.

Pria itu berdiri di samping jendela yang terbuka, mengamati mereka berdua dengan rasa geli nampak di wajahnya yang terlihat suram. Namun, tatapannya tetap jahil seperti biasa. Kilatan cahaya lembut melintasi mata Kuroro yang biasanya dingin.

Meski Anansi hadir di sana, dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan membelai pipi Kurapika dengan punggung jemarinya. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika benaknya mengatakan :

_Mungkin ini waktunya bagiku untuk menikmati sisa waktuku bersamamu._

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Dia bertanya pada Anansi dengan suara acuh tak acuh, suaranya benar-benar kontras dengan sikap tubuhnya yang lembut.

Anansi tersenyum sendiri meski Kuroro bersikap dingin padanya; Kuroro mengijinkannya melihat sisi lembut yang ia miliki saja sudah merupakan kemajuan baginya.

"Kurasa kau punya pertanyaan untukku?"

"Kau bahkan membuat penahan untuknya," Kuroro menyatakan fakta yang memang sudah jelas benar adanya, tidak begitu menjawab pertanyaan Anansi.

"Tentu saja," senyum Anansi melebar. "Dia berarti segalanya bagimu, 'kan?"

Kuroro tidak menyangkalnya—maupun berencana untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Hahah, Nobunaga lucu banget di sini...beberapa kali aku sampai tertawa sendiri XDD

Oke, Langsung saja ke review chapter lalu :

**Sends :**

Iya ini sudah aku perhatikan dan update lebih awal kan xDv

**Uzumaki Naa chan :**

Pastinya akan semakin menarik walau tidak begitu mulus...hehe! Oh kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silakan tanya aja xD

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Hehe, iya sih kalau aku ngeri bayangin kuku dicabut bikin ingat sama film yang aku tonton dulu D:

Tapi mudah-mudahan terobati dengan chapter ini x3

**Mikyo :**

Iya kan, keren kan w

**bunnygirl :**

Iya kemarin telat banget ya, sorry xDa

Semoga bunny menikmati chapter ini

**NICKY RIMONOV :**

Really? Gw jg g sabar bgt translate yang bagian itu plus yang versi rate M-nya x3

Makasih ya Gan! XDD

**imappyon :**

What, maraton bacanya? Kyk aku dulu waktu baca 1001 English (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

Iya kan, bener kan Runandra–senpai hebat Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Haha iya 1001 ini pengalaman pertamaku translate, n perlu strategi juga ternyata xDa

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Hehe iya, intinya Kurapika disiksa sampai g berbentuk ¬_¬

Ow tenang saja di sekuelnya nanti bakal lebih banyak action dan ada science fiction sedikit tanpa melupakan bumbu romance n humor :)

HoHo gpp baca fic dulu baru lanjut belajar xD

**fadya :**

Oh pantas fadya menghilang...

Sukses UN–nya ya xDv

.

Review please...^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>~KuroPika FOREVER~<strong>_


	29. A Loop of Infinity

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura. _A __Bittersweet and VERY long chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29 : A LOOP OF INFINITY<strong>

* * *

><p>Dalam keheningan, diam-diam dua sosok melintasi jalan kosong di sebuah kota yang tampak seperti kota mati itu. Mereka melangkah menuju ke suatu penginapan, menikmati waktu mereka. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian resmi, seolah baru saja kembali dari pesta besar. Namun salah seorang dari mereka berjalan pincang, sesekali kernyitan dan tatapan marah terlihat di wajah yang lembut itu.<p>

"Sepatu stiletto sialan... Siapapun yang menciptakan benda terkutuk ini pasti ingin bisa menyiksa wanita secara perlahan tapi menyakitkan," dia bergumam pelan sambil terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia meringis ketika melangkah.

Dia mengenakan gaun _halter neck _dari bahan satin berwarna biru gelap dengan belahan di bagian samping dari bawah gaun sepanjang lutut itu hingga mencapai setengah paha. Sarung tangan putihnya panjang hingga ke siku. Saat ia berjalan, gaun tersebut berkibas di seputaran kakinya, sedikit memperlihatkan pahanya yang seputih susu, tapi dia bisa bersikap tak peduli karena kondisi jalan kosong seperti kuburan. Kehadiran seorang pria di sampingnya pun tidak mengganggu dirinya, setidaknya dia tak perlu bersikap penuh tata krama di dekatnya–bahkan saat dia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa pria itu bisa melihat kulitnya yang nampak sepintas lalu. Meskipun bukan berarti pria itu memang akan melakukannya. Dia bisa melihatnya sepanjang hari tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun, lagipula si gadis tak peduli.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, penyebab penderitaanmu sekarang lebih karena kau menyiksa kakimu dengan berlari ke mana - mana dan berkelahi sambil memakai sepatu berhak tinggi itu," rekannya menanggapi dengan ringan.

Pria itu mengenakan tuxedo, dan terlihat seperti seorang pria terhormat biasa, sebagaimana pria pada umumnya, jika bukan karena kain putih yang menutupi kening dan sepasang anting bulat berwarna biru yang tak terelakkan lagi terlihatmencolok dalam kesederhanaan penampilannya. Di salah satu lengannya terdapat sebuah tempat kecil berharga yang dipegangnya dengan hati - hati. Dia menjaga pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melirikkulit rekannya yang terbuka–pikiran seperti itu bahkan tak pernah muncul di benaknya–seolah dia sudah terbiasa melihatnya.

Tatapan marah Si Gadis semakin dalam saat ia tujukan pandangannya yang penuh kebencian ke sepatu - hak - tinggi - yang - baginya - seolah - berasal - dari - dasar – neraka itu, berharap dia bisa menyingkirkannya sesegera mungkin.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Dengan semua tali pada sepatu ini, aku akan terbunuh sebelum aku bisa melepaskannya," dia berdesis saat otot betisnya berkedut karena terlalu letih.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi mulut dan dagunya sambil mengingat kembali bencana penting yang berubah menjadi medan pertarungan. Dia ingat saat paling penting ketika itu, berkenaan dengan sepatu hak tinggi tersebut.

* * *

><p>Pria itu mendengus ketika mendarat di lantai keras berkarpet. Kepalanya pun terbentur, tapi karpet itu mengalasikejatuhannya dan mengurangi dampak yang timbul karenanya maka dia hanya sedikit merasa pusing. Bahkan sebelum dia bisa banyak bergerak seperti mengangkat kepalanya dari lantai, benda berujung tajam dijejalkanke perut gendutnya, hampir melubangi perutnya hingga ke ulu hati.<p>

Dia membuka mata hendak melihat penyerangnya, dan terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis pirang bergaun biru berdiri di atasnya dengan menakutkan_. _Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang, dan wajahnya jelas - jelas sangat memancarkanesensi iblis.

"Sekarang, jika kau berbaik hati memberikan kunci menuju tempat harta itu padaku, mungkin aku akan menahan diri untuk tidak memusnahkanmu dengan sepatu _stilleto _milikku. Sepatu itu khusus dibuat untuk kesempatan seperti ini, kau tahu?"

Jika pria itu cukup terlatih dalam seni berakting dan berpenampilan, dia pasti menyadari gadis itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya dan dari auranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia memang bermaksud untuk membunuh. Sayangnya, secara menakjubkan Kurapika sudah belajar berakting 'jahat' karena perjalanannya bersama seorang penjahat Kelas S untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

Tak menerima jawaban apapun dari Si Pria Gemuk, tak sabar Kurapika melesakkan sepatu _stilleto_ ke perutnya sambil menahan diri agar tidak benar-benar menusuk pria malang yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati itu. Pria tersebut mengerang dan menjerit, sebelum mulai menggeledah isi sakunya dan melemparkan kunci itu pada Kurapika.

Kurapika menangkap kunci tersebut dengan sebelah tangan dan menyeringai puas.

"Betapa bijaksananya dirimu." Pria yang mendampingnya memberikan seulas senyum yang sangat dingin.

Si Pria Gemuk bahkan semakin menciut ketika dia melihat ke dalam mata obsidian milik pria tampan itu—dingin dan tak berperasaan. Bahkan dia menangkap kesan bahwa pria itu sedikit kecewa karena si gadis tidak membunuhnya seperti ikan dengan sepatu _stilleto_ miliknya.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri adalah wajah si gadis yang membayangi wajahnya dengan sejenis semprotan sudah siap di tangan. Dia memberinya seulas senyum yang hampir terlihat seperti senyum permohonan maaf, sebelum menyemprotkan cairan itu langsung ke wajahnya.

"Selamat tidur."

Dan kegelapan pun menelannya sembari menghapuskan kenangan mengerikan tentang pertemuannya dengan kedua orang itu.

* * *

><p>"Tapi kau terus berada di punggung Una selama perjalanan pulang dari <em>mansion<em> itu ke kota ini," pria itu mengingatkan setelah selesai menyegarkan ingatannya, dan sepertinya Si Gadis tidak begitu suka diingatkan seperti itu.

"Kau," dia berdesis sambil dengan lancang menunjuk muka pria itu, "TIDAK TAHU betapa menyakitkannya sepatu ini karena kau TAK PERNAH memakainya sebelumnya, jadi _diamlah_."

"Aku kaget kau bisa sebegitu protesnya tentang rasa sakit yang _sepele _ini sementara kau menanggung rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan ketika peristiwa Mammon tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun."

Degup jantung Kurapika sekejap berhenti, dia terperangah dan mulutnya langsung terkatup kencang. Meskipun dia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun mengenai siksaan yang dilakukan oleh Kelompok Mammon, tetap saja kejadian itu merupakan kenangan yang sangat mengganggu hingga Kurapika akan senang sekali melupakannya dan menghapus kejadian itu dari kenangan yang tersimpan di otaknya.

Dia langsung terdiam. Dia berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin—sebisanya—tanpa menghiraukan sensasi berdenyut menyakitkan di betis yang membuat pikirannya mati rasa. Otot-otot betisnya hampir menjerit KELELAHAN.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suatu benda diangkat tepat ke depan mukanya. Dia berkedip. Itu kotak yang berisikan wadah sepasang Mata Merah. Kurapika melirik Kuroro penuh tanya.

"Pegang itu sebentar," Kuroro hanya berkata.

Tanpa bicara, Kurapika pun patuh mengamankan kotak itu dalam rengkuhan tangannya yang bersarung. Namun sebelum Kurapika menyadarinya, dia merasa begitu ringan saat dirinya seolah melayang. Pada detik berikutnya, suatu kenyataan merasuki benaknya; dia tengah digendong oleh Kuroro secara _bridal style_. Dia meliriknya lagi penuh tanya, tapi pria tersebut kembali memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi yang datar dan tak berperasaan.

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah gadis itu.

"Kuanggap ini sebagai kompensasi karena sudah mengingatkanku tentang kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja," terdengar jawabannya yang singkat sambil melangkah menuju ke Penginapan Prancing Pony dengan bawaan 'baru' dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>Begitu mereka sampai di ambang pintu kamar yang mereka sewa (yang memiliki pintu rahasia menuju ke ruangan penyimpanan koleksi Mata Merah mereka), Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika dan Si Gadis Kuruta itu pun tak membuang waktu—selain beberapa detik yang digunakannya untuk mendorong kotak itu ke dada Kuroro, memaksa pria tersebut untuk memeganginya—melepaskan sepatu terkutuk dari neraka dan melemparkan sepatu itu sejauh mungkin. Kuroro mengamati sepatu berhak tinggi yang malang itu melayang melintasi udara dan membentur dinding di sudut kamar tidur. Sepertinya sepatu itu akan tetap di sana untuk sementara, kalau tidak mungkin untuk selamanya.<p>

Kurapika bergegas menuju ke tempat tidur dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tepi tempat tidur seolah dia tak peduli terhadap dunia dan mulai melemaskan betisnya dari rasa berdenyut yang menyakitkan itu, juga kakinya, dari mati rasa dengan memutar pergelangan kakinya perlahan. Bahkan dia menghela napas lega.

Kuroro tersenyum geli di dalam hati, dengan hati-hati Kuroro meletakkan kotak yang dipegangnya di meja terdekat dan mulai 'melucuti' segala akesesori dari tubuhnya. Pertama dasi; yang begitu saja ia hempaskan ke meja tanpa berpikir lagi. Lalu dia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya setelah melepaskan jas hitam terlebih dahulu dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kurapika mulai 'melucuti' semua aksesorisnya juga—sepasang anting, kalung, gelang, sarung tangan—yang semuanya diberikan Kuroro entah dari mana asalnya; Kurapika tak mau tahu. Sambil melipat sarung tangan itu menjadi gulungan yang rapi, bekas luka di kedua telapak tangannya menarik perhatian Si Gadis.

"Aku terkejut bekas luka ini tidak hilang," dia berkomentar, secara langsung ucapannya mengarah pada kemampuan penyembuhnya yang luar biasa yang baru saja dia ketahui.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak ingin bekas luka itu hilang," Kuroro menanggapi tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, sudah tahu bekas luka mana yang Kurapika maksudkan.

Kurapika hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Kurasa begitu."

Kurapika berdiri dan mulai melangkah mengelilingi kamar tanpa tujuan seperti orang yang sedang gugup, tapi sebenarnya dia mencoba membiasakan kakinya ke lantai sekali lagi setelah berjam-jam mengalami siksaan yang begitu menyakitkan dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Dia merasa seperti berjalan di awan. Kuroro mengamatinya diam-diam.

Dia perhatikan rambut pirangnya kini tumbuh panjang melewati bahu. Dia perhatikan tubuhnya yang ramping kini lebih berlekuk.

"Berapa umurmu, Kurapika?" Dia bertanya dengan sedikit melamun.

"Sebentar lagi sembilan belas tahun, sepertinya," jawab Kurapika tak peduli, masih berjalan mengelilingi kamar tanpa henti.

Kuroro mengambil satu langkah mundur, sengaja mengamati sosok Kurapika secara keseluruhan. Hampir satu setengah tahun berlalu sejak mereka terbelenggu sihir Hassamunnin, dan sepanjang waktu itu dia terus-menerus berada di sisinya, dan sebaliknya. Kurapika masih seorang remaja, dia masih tumbuh dewasa. Entah kenapa Kuroro tahu (menilai dari sikap, kepribadian dan berbagai kondisi gadis itu) bahwa Kurapika bisa dibilang terlambat berkembang untuk seorang gadis, tapi Kuroro tak peduli. Namun demikian, melihat Si Kuruta tumbuh dewasa baik secara fisik maupun mental memberinya suatu rasa senang yang aneh karena ada kelegaan juga di sana.

"Aku mandi duluan," Kurapika mengumumkan, menyadari bahwa Kuroro tengah mencermatinya secara diam-diam.

Pria itu hanya bergumam 'Hm' dengan tidak jelas untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarnya, lalu Kurapika menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar tidur mereka. Enaknya, kamar tidur dengan pintu rahasia itu kebetulan menjadi dua kamar dengan kamar mandi di dalam. Meskipun Kurapika sulit menerima "Hanya ada SATU tempat tidur di kamar ini!"(dan dijawab dengan "Tapi itu tempat tidur _queen size_, jadi lebih dari cukup untuk kalian berdua" dari Fino, dan Fino ditanggapi lagi oleh Kurapika dengan "bukan itu masalahnya!")

Kuroro, di lain pihak, sama sekali tak keberatan.

"_Pemalu_," dia sudah menggoda Kurapika dengan kata itu dulu, dan dia mendapatkan tatapan yang sangat 'cantik' darinya.

Perlahan, Kuroro duduk dan tatapannya jatuh pada kotak yang berisi Mata Merah. Dia mengambil isinya, meletakkannya di atas meja dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Terlihat sama seperti Mata Merah lainnya yang sudah dia kumpulkan, tapi yang satu ini sepertinya memiliki makna tertentu bagi Kuroro.

Dia tahu kenapa, dan tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan alasannya :

"Mata Merah terakhir..."

* * *

><p>"Mata Merah terakhir...," Kurapika bergumam sendiri di kamar mandi.<p>

Suaranya tenggelam dalam percikan air yang kencang dari pancuran yang menghantam lantai kamar mandi. Dia sudah melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menikmati mandi dengan pancuran air hangat. Dia menunduk dan jarinya tanpa sadar menelusuri titik tertentu di dadanya di mana jantungnya berada.

_Cap itu seharunya ada di sini..._Pikirnya dengan sedikit gemetar saat mengingat pengalaman menakutkan dengan Kelompok Mammon.

Dia senang sekali tubuhnya—atau intisari Ishtar di dalam tubuhnya—memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan tanda cap itu. Jika tanda itu tetap ada, dia tak tahu bagaimana dirinya akan hidup. Mungkin dia akan dihantui mimpi buruk lebih sering daripada yang sudah-sudah.

Dia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya—bekas luka yang diberikan Kuroro pada pertarungan terakhir mereka sepertinya bersifat permanen. Dia mengingat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu :

_Mungkin karena kau tak mau bekas luka itu hilang_.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Ya, itu benar. Dia tak mau bekas luka tersebut hilang. Biarkan bekas luka itu menjadi pengingat atas ketakberdayaannya di hadapan Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba dan kebodohannya yang telah membiarkan emosi menguasai akal sehatnya.

Dia sedikit ingin tahu apakah penemuan luar biasa seperti itu pernah terjadi pada Kuroro sebelumnya. Namun, mengingat bekas luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, mungkin itu tak pernah terjadi. Lagipula, Kuroro tak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri bisa dikalahkan oleh lawan mana pun.

Setelah Kurapika selesai mandi, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rambut yang masih basah. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Mata Merah terakhir yang diletakkan di atas meja. Dia memicingkan matanya begitu perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Seharusnya sekarang dia merasa senang mengingat semua mata saudara sesukunya sudah terkumpul, jadi kenapa dia tidak terlihat gembira?

"Mereka semua akan tiba di sini dalam waktu dua hari," Kuroro tiba - tiba memberitahu sambil meletakkan ponsel miliknya.

Kurapika menoleh dan berkedip, tak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Para Laba - laba."

Dia pun bergumam samar, "Oh." Tanpa sadar Kurapika melihat kalender di kamar mereka, namun tiba - tiba ekspresinya berubah serius dan dia mengernyit.

"Tadi kau bilang dua hari?"

Kuroro meliriknya. Ada sesuatu yang tak biasa dalam suara gadis itu.

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Lihat tanggalnya."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, tapi meskipun demikian dia menghampiri Kurapika dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dia sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan sambil melihat kalender sekilas. Ketika pandangannya jatuh pada tanggal itu, suatu fakta tertentu membuat semua menjadi jelas baginya.

"Ah...," dia bergumam menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kurapika menoleh menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

* * *

><p>Kuroro sedang mandi dan Kurapika ditinggalkan sendiri di kamar untuk merenungkan sesuatu.<p>

Kurapika ingin tahu apakah dia harus memberitahu Fino bahwa para anggota Laba-laba sebentar lagi akan datang atau tidak, karena walau bagaimana pun juga Fino merupakan pemilik penginapan. Ia putuskan sebaiknya gadis desa itu diberitahu; jangan sampai dia ketakutan ketika sekumpulan pria dan wanita berwajah keji datang menerobos masuk ke dalam penginapan. Kurapika pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Malam sudah larut jadi Kurapika berusaha sehening mungkin saat dia menuruni tangga. Ketika gadis itu hampir sampai di anak tangga terakhir, dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari ruang makan penginapan. Dia mengernyit.

_Siapa?_

Yang terpikir olehnya hanya Fino. Gadis itu masih bangun ketika mereka kembali; dia memaksakan diri menunggu mereka dengan alasan bahwa dia tak bisa mengunci pintu sebelum mereka kembali. Namun, sekarang pertanyaannya menjadi : _Siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Fino pada jam segini?_

Kurapika berjingkat dan secara sembunyi - sembunyi mengintip ke ruangan yang besar itu. Dia terkejut melihat Fino sendirian. Sekilas dirinya berpikir bahwa mungkin gadis itu mabuk dan sedang bicara sendiri, tapi Kurapika tidak menangkap bau alkohol atau semacamnya–di samping itu, Fino benar - benar bukan tipe gadis peminum; dia gadis yang baik. Merasa sangat penasaran, Kurapika menjulurkan lehernya lebih jauh melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan gadis itu.

Dia hampir terperangah begitu melihat Fino memegangi alat tertentu dan tengah berbicara kepada alat itu.

_Ponsel? Sejak kapan–_

Fino adalah tipikal gadis kampung yang hidup di pedesaan terpencil. Kurapika yakin Fino tak pernah menyentuh ponsel sebelumnya, apalagi memiliki atau bahkan menggunakannya. Dia menebak, gadis polos itu mungkin baru membanjiri dirinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan konyol tentang alat itu seperti "Tombol ini untuk apa?" atau "Alat ini bisa bicara?" atau "Sihir apa yang kau gunakan untuk memakai benda yang terlihat seperti permen batangan ini?"

Tiba - tiba, suatu pikiran muncul di benaknya.

_Ponsel? _

Berbicara tentang ponsel, hanya satu sosok yang ada di benaknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kurapika bergegas kembali ke kamarnya–dan Kuroro. Meski begitu dia masih cukup waspada untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun ketika kembali ke kamarnya, agar tak mengejutkan putri dari pemilik penginapan.

"Kuroro!" Dia setengah berseru begitu sampai di kamar.

Pria tersebut menoleh, sangat terkejut dan bingung. Kuroro baru saja selesai mandi dan rambutnya masih basah, dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Syukurlah dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan Kurapika sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Dia tak mau mengalami lagi adegan seperti waktu Leorio melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan bertelanjang bulat. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana dia akan bereaksi nanti–dan kini dia berurusan dengan Kuroro Lucifer.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika melihat wajah merona Kurapika dan ekspresi malu di sana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroro dengan tenang.

"Fin–" Kurapika menghentikan ucapannya.

Kuroro menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

"Fin?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Maksudku–Shalnark!"

Kuroro berbalik menghadap gadis itu sepenuhnya–ucapannya sedikit tidak jelas dan sepertinya memerlukan perhatian Kuroro sepenuhnya agar dia bisa benar - benar paham.

"Shalnark?"

Kurapika memejamkan matanya kuat - kuat dan menggosok pelipisnya, jelas dia berusaha tenang tak peduli masalah gawat apapun itu yang tengah mendera pikirannya. Dia mulai meringkas banyak sekali pertanyaan di benaknya dan mulai dengan pertanyaan yang paling mudah.

"Pernahkah... Tidak. Kapan terakhir kali Shalnark datang ke sini?"

Kuroro mengernyit. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?

"Aku tak yakin. Kami, para Laba - laba, tidak saling memberitahukan urusan pribadi. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kurapika mengernyit dan menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya, menunjukkan keraguan untuk mengucapkan pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin kebetulan kau tahu, apakah Shalnark dan Fino saling kenal dekat?"

Ah.

Kuroro tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tahu pertanyaan Kurapika mengarah ke mana.

"Mmhmm..." Dia bergumam dengan main - main sambil melipat kedua lengannya dan sebagian besar berat tubuhnya bertumpu pada salah satu kaki. "Kebetulan aku tahu." Dia masih ingat waktu Shalnark berkomentar bahwa 'Fino adalah gadis yang baik.' "Jadi apa yang terjadi di bawah?"

Kurapika memicingkan matanya.

_Aku tahu. Orangnya __memang__ Shalnark._

Maka Kurapika pun mulai memberitahu Kuroro apa yang dilihatnya di lantai bawah mengenai Fino. Setelah Kurapika selesai dengan cerita singkatnya, alis mata Kuroro sudah naik, terlihat bingung tapi juga geli. Dia tak tahan untuk tidak merasa geli meski sejak awal dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Seorang gadis kampung seperti Fino dengan pria yang pintar teknologi seperti Shalnark? Itu..." bibirnya berkedut menjadi senyum nakal, "...lucu sekali."

"Jangan jadikan hubungan orang lain menjadi hiburan untukmu!" Kurapika sedikit memarahinya. "Di samping itu, aku _tidak _menyetujui hubungan mereka!"

Kuroro memberinya tatapan yang sangat bertanya - tanya.

"Alasannya?"

"Fino gadis yang polos. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya berhubungan, apalagi berpacaran, dengan seorang penjahat seperti Shalnark."

Meskipun penampilan Shalnark kekanak - kanakan dan terkesan polos, Kurapika tahu betul, tetap saja dia anggota Kelompok Genei Ryodan yang berdarah dingin dan mampu membunuh massa dengan sempurna jika diperintahkan untuk itu.

"Kau seperti perempuan yang _over protective _terhadap urusan orang lain saja," dia menghela napas. "Seharusnya kau urus masalahmu sendiri."

"Yah, maaf aku jadi khawatir berlebihan begini tapi aku tak bisa menahannya," Kurapika mendengus dan berbalik.

Dia berjalan menuju ke satu - satunya pintu di kamar mereka dan berusaha membukanya, tapi yang mengejutkan, pintu itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya kemudian dia terlambat memperhatikan bayangan yang membayang di atasnya _dan _keberadaan satu lengan di samping kepalanya yang menekan pintu yang kokoh itu. Kurapika melirik melewati bahunya, memelototi Kuroro dengan sadis; jelas dialah yang 'mengunci' pintu dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Dan ke mana kau akan pergi, Nona?" Dia bertanya dengan suara selembut beludru.

Kurapika tersentak. Terakhir kalinya Kuroro menggunakan suara itu dan kata 'Nona', berakhir dengan lenyapnya sebagian poni Kurapika di tangan Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba (waktu itu Kuroro merapikan poninya tanpa izin). Meski waktu itu rambutnya memang perlu segera digunting. Kali ini dia ragu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ke lantai bawah. Mendatangi Fino. Itu sudah jelas," dia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan tegas.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kuroro bertanya dengan suara lembut yang sama yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Mengingatkannya tentang bahaya bernama 'Shalnark'," Kurapika menjawab seperti apa adanya.

"Aku yakin tindakan seperti itu tidak perlu."

"Kau tak punya hak untuk bilang begitu. Lagipula, kau bos - nya Shalnark," katanya sengit.

Sulitnya–berargumen–melawan–Kurapika mulai muncul lagi, dan Kuroro senang. Dia akan mengalami lagi perdebatan malam hari yang menyenangkan bersama gadis itu. Berdebat melawannya tak pernah membosankan.

"Itu mungkin benar, tapi apa yang membuatmu berhak memutuskan apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk bagi Fino?" Kuroro membalas dengan suara yang datar.

"Fino tidak tahu apa - apa tentang Genei Ryodan. Sudah jelas setidaknya aku harus memberi dia pemikiran secara kasar mengenai apa pekerjaan Shalnark sebenarnya. Itu tidak adil. Aku tak mau dia merasa dibohongi olehnya."

"Apa yang membuatmu mengira dia tak tahu tentang pekerjaan Shalnark?"

Kurapika pun membeku. "Dia tahu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," seringai Kuroro melebar.

Kurapika merengut dalam - dalam. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencaritahu."

Kurapika mengembalikan perhatiannya ke gagang pintu dan berusaha menariknya lagi tapi pintu itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kuroro!" Jeritnya kesal. Kadang pria itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan, seperti anak - anak saja.

"Kusarankan kita lihat saja dulu bagaimana kelanjutannya," kata Kuroro tenang.

"Dan menunggu hingga hal yang paling buruk terjadi? Tidak. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko apapun. Biarkan aku menemuinya, Kuroro," dia menggeram kepada pria itu.

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pintu."

"Coba saja."

Kurapika berbalik dan memelototi Kuroro dengan tajam. Jika dia serius, dia bisa memakai kemampuan _Emperor Time _yang dia miliki dan dengan Nen _Reinforcement _- nya dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Kuroro, murni dalam hal kekuatan. Tapi jika dia melakukannya, pintu akan rusak dan dia tahu Kuroro pun menyadari kenyataan itu–Kuroro tahu Kurapika tak akan bertindak sekasar itu.

_Dasar iblis... _Dia mengutuk di dalam hati.

Setelah nenarik napas yang sangat dalam untuk menenangkan diri sambil memejamkan matanya, Kurapika mulai memeras otak untuk menemukan solusi bagi situasi yang _sulit _ini. Ketika akhirnya dia buka mulut dengan solusi yang berbeda, posisi Kuroro masih tetap sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Seringai lebar itu masih ada di wajahnya. Oh, sungguh Kurapika merasa gatal ingin memukul hingga melenyapkan seringai itu dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah," akhirnya dia menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku tak akan mengganggu mereka kali ini. TAPI–" Kurapika memberinya tatapan yang berbahaya. "Aku akan menginterogasi Shalnark begitu dia sampai di sini DAN sebelum itu kau tidak boleh memberitahukan maksudku padanya. Setuju?"

Kuroro menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk menutupi mulutnya–sikap tubuhnya yang khas jika sedang berpikir–dan memikirkannya kembali selama beberapa detik sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

"Setuju."

Lalu dia lepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pintu dan melangkah ke tempat tidur. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_.

_Oh, bagus sekali._

Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya. Dengan enggan ia mengakui, dia telah SANGAT terbiasa untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang sama bersama Kuroro hingga kenyataan ini membuatnya terkejut. Dia menyadarinya sebagai salah satu tanda kasih sayang, dan kasih sayang terhadap Kuroro Lucifer hanya akan membawa penderitaan bagi Kurapika nantinya.

Walaupun begitu, bahkan tanpa memberitahukan pikirannya itu selama satu setengah tahun terakhir, Kurapika naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengambil tempat di sisi yang berlawanan. Biasanya mereka tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Bagi Kurapika pribadi, itu membuatnya merasa aman.

Tanpa saling mengucapkan 'selamat tidur', keduanya terlelap dalam tidur mereka yang damai.

* * *

><p>" Kami akan menikah."<p>

Itulah yang diberitahukan Kuroro ketika mereka semua berkumpul di hadapan pria itu di Penginapan Prancing Pony. Namun saat itu Kurapika tak ada karena sedang membantu Fino mengerjakan sesuatu. Aula penginapan masih cukup tenang dan para tamu pun jarang karena masih pagi - pagi sekali.

Setiap anggota Laba-laba berhenti mengerjakan apapun yang tengah mereka kerjakan saat itu dan membeku. Masing - masing menahan napasnya. Nobunaga - lah yang bersuara paling keras–yang memang hanya dia seorang di ruangan itu sambil mulai tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri dan jatuh ke lantai yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"Ulangi lagi?" Phinks berusaha bertanya, tapi suaranya lebih terdengar seperti suara mencicit seekor tikus yang tergencet.

"Kami akan _menikah,_" dengan baik hati Kuroro mengulanginya, melafalkan setiap kata dan menekankan kata terakhir dengan sengaja.

Kali ini, ucapannya mendapatkan reaksi yang memuaskan seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya–setiap orang dari mereka terperangah dan mata mereka terbelalak, seolah bisa keluar dari kantungnya kapan saja.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Kurapika masuk dengan gayanya yang biasa, tak tahu apapun tentang situasi 'damai sebelum badai datang' yang tengah dialami para anggota Laba-laba saat itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan dia langsung terpaku dalam langkahnya. Dia mendongak dan memperhatikan tatapan aneh para anggota Laba-laba padanya. Dia mengernyit pada mereka, dengan sedikit curiga dan berhati - hati.

Nobunaga masih berada di lantai...memulihkan dirinya dari rasa kaget itu, dan cukup dilupakan oleh rekan - rekannya sesama anggota Laba-laba.

"Apa?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Apakah itu benar?" Akhirnya Shalnark angkat bicara, suaranya gemetar karena gugup dan juga gembira pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Kernyitan di dahi Kurapika semakin dalam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau akan _menikah _dengan Danchou?" Phinks bertanya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Mata Kurapika pun terbelalak hingga ukuran maksimum, sebelum dia berbalik menghadap Kuroro dan memberinya tatapan mematikan. Meskipun Kuroro tetap tidak terpengaruh.

"KAU MEMBERITAHU MEREKA?"

Suara terhenyak keras terdengar dari para anggota Laba-laba. Nobunaga hampir pingsan lagi, wajahnya sangat pucat. Jeritan jengkel Kurapika menegaskan pengumuman Kuroro tadi mengenai pernikahan mereka.

Kemudian, keseluruhan tindakan terjadi pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"SELAMAT!"

"APA–? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Apa kau bercanda, Danchou?"

"Aku sudah tahu! Aku bisa melihat itu akan terjadi!"

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu kami lebih awal, Danchou."

"Wow..."

"Kapan pestanya?"

"Sejak kapan kalian memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Cukup lama juga hingga akhirnya kalian sampai ke tahap ini."

"Pesta!"

Sepuluh reaksi yang berbeda dari sepuluh orang yang juga berbeda secara bersamaan–bahkan Coltopi dan Bonolenof ikut serta dalam 'sepuluh reaksi' itu. Itu sangat jarang terjadi. Sepertinya berita tersebut begitu tak terduga hingga dua orang anggota Laba-laba yang tampak bisu itu memutuskan untuk angkat bicara setelah sekian lama.

Jelas Kurapika kewalahan oleh berbagai reaksi yang diterimanya sementara dia hanya bisa berdiri dengan terkaget - kaget, tapi Kuroro hanya bersikap tenang dan terkendali seolah dia sudah mengantisipasi penerimaan memalukan ini sejak awal sekali. Tanpa bicara dia mengangkat tangannya dan ruangan itu pun langsung hening.

"Satu - satu," katanya singkat.

Dan semuanya mulai bicara secara bersamaan lagi.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya menjadi lirikan yang berbahaya, dan ruangan itu sekali lagi menjadi hening.

"Aku dulu!" Nobunaga berkata sambil dengan susah payah berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Danchou-nya, rahang terkatup rapat dengan tabah namun matanya jelas memperlihatkan rasa takut yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Ya, Nobu?" Tanya Kuroro santai.

"Katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang memuakkan," ucapnya, dan menambahkan, "Kumohon?"

"Sayangnya," Kuroro tersenyum dengan cara yang hampir terlalu ramah–yang menimbulkan rasa merinding menjalar turun ke punggung Sang Samurai–dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat tangan Kurapika sambil mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi. Dia perlihatkan pada mereka, kedua cincin yang hampir sama persis yang mereka pakai di jari manis masing - masing. "Ini bukan lelucon."

Kurapika merengut saat Kuroro melakukan ini dan memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu.

Lalu Nobunaga benar - benar pingsan.

Dan tak ada yang peduli untuk menangkapnya saat jatuh.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua bersama, Danchou?" Machi maju selangkah, mengambil giliran untuk menanyai pasangan yang merupakan calon pengantin baru itu.

Kuroro dan Kurapika saling bertukar pandang sejenak.

"Sejak kapan, Kurapika?"

Si Gadis hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. "Aku tak ingat. Bahkan aku tidak mencatat tanggalnya."

Suara bergumam yang terdengar berisik dalam diskusi panas mengenai 'bagaimana' dan 'kapan' muncul di antara para anggota Laba-laba. Kurapika hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengumumkan akan kembali ke kamar. Dia cepat - cepat pamit, dengan sedikit terlalu tergesa - gesa, dan segera diikuti oleh Kuroro. Sesampainya di tangga, dia sudah setengah berlari. Sesampainya di kamar, cepat - cepat dia duduk di tempat tidur sementara dengan tenang Kuroro menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Tak bisa menahannya lagi, Kurapika mengeluarkan tawanya yang masih sedikit ditahan dengan mengatupkan rahang sebisa mungkin; yang segera saja berubah menjadi tawa histeris. Bahkan Kuroro ikut tertawa saat mengingat kembali ekspresi langka di wajah para anggota Laba-laba.

"Itu–" Kurapika mulai bicara dengan suara bergetar, masih belum stabil dari kegembiraannya yang teramat sangat. "Adalah lelucon April Mop terbaik yang pernah kulakukan."

Lalu dia tertawa lagi, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku terkejut kau _lebih _dari hanya sekedar bersedia untuk mengikuti rencanaku."

"Apa ada yang salah?" Kurapika bertanya sambil menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "Lagipula sebanding dengan akting - nya."

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah kok," Kuroro terkekeh.

Di dalam hati, Kuroro merasa senang dengan keberhasilannya meski dia tahu gadis itu mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Ibaratnya, dia sudah membunuh dua burung sekaligus dengan satu batu saja–sambil melakukan lelucon April Mop yang begitu menakjubkan dan meyakinkan kepada para anak buahnya sendiri, juga cukup mengalihkan perhatian Kurapika dengan rencana yang rumit dan menghasilkan keributan agar dia lupa menginterogasi Shalnark mengenai 'hubungan–atau–entah–apa–namanya' di antara dirinya dan Fino. Kuroro baru menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari siksaan permanen di tangan Si Kuruta.

_Seharusnya dia sangat berterimakasih padaku, _pikirnya sekilas.

Namun, ada satu kesalahan dalam rencana mereka : tidak memberitahu para anggota Laba-laba bahwa yang mereka lakukan tadi hanyalah lelucon April Mop.

* * *

><p>"Kuruta."<p>

Si Kuruta itu; yang sekarang ini sedang membaca koran, mendongak dan sejujurnya dia kaget melihat seorang samurai berdiri di hadapannya. Secara terang - terangan raut wajahnya langsung berubah waspada. Dia tak melihat ada anggota Laba-laba lainnya di dekat mereka. Sekarang apa yang ingin dilakukan samurai yang kadang gila dan berbahaya ini pada Kurapika?

"Ya?" Dia menanggapi dengan dingin.

Nobunaga menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kita bersikap biasa saja, ya?"

Kurapika mengernyit.

"Jika kau di sini hanya untuk menyulut pertengkaran, kau membuang waktumu. Pergilah, Nobunaga." Kurapika mendengus singkat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koran yang tadi sedang ia baca. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Nobunaga menggeram keras, tapi tak mengatakan apapun sambil menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan memandangnya penuh tanya. Nobunaga tak berkata apa - apa tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan pergulatan yang tengah ia rasakan di dalam dirinya. Dia melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan menunduk menatap meja.

Begitu polos dan bersih.

"Aku sudah berpikir sejak tadi pagi..."

_Memangnya aku peduli pada apa yang kau pikirkan? _Kurapika ingin membalas ucapannya, namun dengan sopan tetap ia simpan dalam hati. Sekarang baru saja malam hari di April Mop yang terkenal itu. Kurapika ingin mempersiapkan diri kalau - kalau Nobunaga berencana untuk balas dendam.

"Kau tidak membocorkan sedikit pun informasi tentang kami kepada Kelompok Mammon."

"Tidak, aku tidak membocorkannya," Kurapika mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Sepertinya, setengah mendengarkan dengan setengah hati sudah cukup bagi samurai yang ada di hadapannya. Tampaknya ocehan Nobunaga tidak meminta banyak perhatian darinya.

Pandangan Nobunaga masih tertuju pada titik tertentu di atas meja.

"Tentang kau dan Danchou..."

Sebelah alis mata Kurapika pun naik. Entah kenapa, dia merasa hal buruk tengah datang menghampiri.

"Jadi kau bagian dari kami...Benar?" Nobunaga bertanya dengan suara pelan, seolah takut menanyakannya keras - keras.

"Tidak," jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Tapi kau akan menikah dengan Danchou!" Katanya.

Kurapika mendongak untuk yang ketiga kalinya dari koran yang ia baca sejak Nobunaga muncul dan memberinya tatapan yang sangat mengerikan. Nobunaga menciut di kursinya saat melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan tersebut memberi kesan bahwa dia baru saja menggumamkan sesuatu yang begitu aneh dan sangat bodoh. Ini membuatnya merasa sadar diri dan defensif.

"Kalian berdua bilang begitu tadi pagi!"

"Oh, Tuhan...," Kurapika bergumam hampir tak terdengar, tapi di dalam hati dia tidak tahu apakah seharusnya merasa senang karena ternyata Nobunaga mudah tertipu atau merasa jengkel dan malu.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Kurapika pelan.

"Hah? Apa yang–"

"Jawab saja," ia menyela.

Nobunaga merengut, tapi meskipun demikian dia tetap menjawab, "Tanggal Satu April. Memang kenapa?"

Kurapika menepuk dahinya dengan tidak terlalu keras.

"Kenapa? Apa masalahmu?" Nobunaga benar - benar bingung. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya melewatkan informasi yang sangat penting di sini.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang Hari April Mop?"

"Duh, tentu saja," Nobunaga memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi apa–" Dia berhenti bicara. "Hei tunggu sebentar..."

Kurapika pun nyengir.

"Kau mengerti?"

"JADI ITU HANYA LELUCON?" Nobunaga meraung, mengagetkan beberapa orang tamu yang tengah berada di ruang makan.

"Pelankan suaramu!" Kurapika berdesis sambil melirik khawatir ke tamu - tamu yang ketakutan itu.

"SIALAN! Dan memikirkan bahwa aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerimanya!"

Kali ini Kurapika yang benar - benar kaget.

"Kau menerimanya?" Dia bertanya dengan raut wajah yang seolah menunjukkan aku–melihat–Nobunaga–berkepala–dua.

"I–Iya! Sejujurnya, uh...Sialan, ya aku menerimanya! Yang Lain juga! Brengsek! Sialan! Kalian gila!"

Ketika Nobunaga secepat kilat keluar dari dalam penginapan dengan wajah merah padam, Kurapika tak bisa berkata - kata dibuatnya. Nobunaga, bukan yang lainnya, menerima kenyataan (yang tidak benar) bahwa dirinya dan Kuroro akan menikah? Wow, sungguh merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk diketahui. Namun seterkejut apapun Kurapika, dia tahu akibat negatif dari ucapan Nobunaga barusan.

_Yang lainnya juga begitu! _

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak..."

Tiba - tiba Kurapika berdiri dari kursinya dan tergesa - gesa bagai orang kesurupan mencari anggota Laba - laba yang lainnya–mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia pernah mencari anggota Ryodan tanpa bermaksud untuk membunuh mereka. Semua tipu daya ini salah perhitungan dan balik menyerang–Kurapika Kuruta sedang panik membetulkan semuanya segera.

Saat dia mendapati Shalnark–calon korbannya yang pertama–dia bergegas menghampirinya. Semua hal mengenai menginterogasi Shalnark tentang hubungannya (atau semacam itulah) dengan Fino ia lempar jauh - jauh.

"Shalnark!"

Pemuda tersebut berbalik, melihat ke arahnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Shalnark ketakutan dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Aku perlu bicara kepada–" Kurapika sudah sangat geram, tapi dia tak pernah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika sesuatu yang berukuran besar menabraknya, membuatnya sesak.

"KURAPIKA!" Ternyata itu Fino, dan ekspresinya begitu berseri-seri bahagia dan terlihat bersinar seperti wajah Sang Buddha.

Kurapika; yang masih tidak fokus dan pusing akibat tabrakan itu berusaha keras mengenali kegembiraan di dalam suara dan ekspresi Fino.

"KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH!"

Kalimat itu menarik perhatian Kurapika sepenuhnya. Wajahnya langsung pucat namun dia masih belum bisa bersuara. Kemudian Fino memekik gembira dan memegangi kedua tangan Si Gadis Kuruta, melompat-lompat dalam kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat dan melihat cincin bermata onyx Kurapika (yang sebenarnya adalah milik Kuroro dan Kurapika lupa untuk menukarkannya kembali) sambil berkata :

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi! Jadi ini cincin pertunanganmu, ya? Sungguh aku tidak perhatian. Seharusnya aku tahu sejak lama!"

"T-Tidak. Fino, bukan begitu. Kau salah pa—"

"Oh, ini harus dirayakan! Benar?" Fino menoleh kepada Shalnark, yang sudah pulih dari ketakutannya tadi saat dipanggil Kurapika dan menyeringai nakal.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan memanggil yang lainnya!"

"TIDAK! SHALNARK, KAU TETAP DI SINI DAN JANGAN LAKUKAN APAPUN!"

Tapi teriakan Kurapika tak didengar. Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, semua anggota Laba-laba sudah berkumpul (Kurapika tak tahu bagaimana Shalnark berhasil memanggil mereka dengan begitu efisien) untuk merayakan—kecuali Nobunaga yang masih merenungkan tentang _hara-kiri_ karena sudah melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan, tidak menyadari lelucon April Mop itu—dan Kuroro sedang pergi untuk suatu 'urusan' yang tidak ia jelaskan. Kurapika pun tidak menanyakan itu urusan apa, tapi sekarang dia sangat menduga bahwa perubahan situasi ini sudah diperhitungkan Kuroro.

"Dasar iblis licik!" Kurapika mengambil ponsel barunya—ponsel yang ia miliki sebelumnya dirampas Kelompok Mammon dan dihancurkan—dan mulai menekan sederet nomor ketika tiba-tiba ponsel itu direbut dari tangannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh minta tolong," Phinks menyeringai lebar; seperti seringai Kucing Cheshire yang terlihat di wajahnya yang tak beralis mata, sambil menyelipkan ponsel Kurapika ke dalam sakunya.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika mendapati dirinya sudah dikelilingi para anggota Laba-laba dan Si Antusias Fino yang berbahaya. Dia belum pernah berada dalam situasi yang membahayakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini lebih dari sekedar mengancam nyawa. Ini mengancam akal sehat dan bagi Kurapika, kehilangan akal sehat lebih buruk dari kehilangan nyawa.

"AYO KITA BERPESTA!"

* * *

><p>"...Apakah aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sementara aku pergi tadi?"<p>

Penginapan Prancing Ponny terlihat begitu baik-baik saja dari luar, dan begitu pula dengan interiornya. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Kuroro melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Yah, itu bukan perubahan yang keterlaluan memang; dalam kenyataannya, hanya ada sedikit perubahan di kamar itu.

Satu, dia memperhatikan beberapa artikel yang ia duga merupakan sisa-sisa pesta atau semacam—confetti. Dua, dia memperhatikan bahwa kamar itu sudah dibereskan dengan cara yang begitu tergesa-gesa (hal itu tidak begitu terlihat di mata orang biasa tapi dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer dan tentu saja dia memperhatikan hasil buatan tangan para anak buahnya sendiri). Tiga, Kurapika meringkuk seperti bola di atas tempat tidur bersama Fino yang tengah merawatnya.

Benar. Suatu bencana telah terjadi. Tak salah lagi.

"Oh, kau _tak ingin _tahu tapi kau _harus _tahu apa yang telah dilakukan para anak buahmu padaku...," Kurapika menjawab dengan suara seperti orang yang sedang sakit.

_Aku tahu pasti akan begini._

"Apa yang terjadi, Fino?" Dia menanyai putri penjaga penginapan, yang tampak di matanya seperti merasa bersalah.

"Umm...Yah..." Fino tak bisa menatap mata Kuroro, jadi dia meceritakan semuanya kepada Kuroro sambil terus menatap seprai yang tiba-tiba saja tampak begitu menarik perhatian.

Singkat cerita, mereka melangsungkan pesta di kamar itu dan beberapa orang di antara mereka telah meminumkan _champagne_—yang diberikan Fino dan itulah alasan dari rasa bersalahnya—secara paksa kepada Kurapika. Meskipun dia adalah Si Pengguna Rantai, Kurapika tak bisa bertindak apa-apa melawan sekelompok anggota Laba-laba yang sudah memutuskan untuk membuatnya menelan minuman yang mencelakakan itu. Beberapa orang di antaranya benar-benar tak tahu bahwa Kurapika sangat tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol dan _wine_. Shalnark terlalu telat memberitahu mereka informasi penting itu. Kurapika langsung sakit begitu _champagne _tersebut masuk ke dalam ususnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, semua Laba-laba undur diri sambil membersihkan semua bukti tapi sayangnya mereka melewatkan beberapa serpihan confetti.

"Begitu," Kuroro bergumam ketika Kurapika sudah selesai menceritakan pesta yang kacau itu.

"Sungguh, Kuroro…," Kurapika mulai bicara lagi, dengan suara yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan. "Kalau kau tidak memberitahu semua anggota Laba-laba terkutukmu itu…" dia mengerang, "…untuk membiarkanku sendiri…mungkin akhirnya aku akan membuat sumpah yang baru membalaskan dendamku atas semua kejadian merepotkan ini…dan atas semua penderitaan yang mereka akibatkan padaku!"

"Aku akan mengingatnya," Kuroro berkata sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kurapika menoleh untuk memelototinya.

"Kenapa aku punya perasaan bahwa kau terdengar sangat senang melihatku dalam kondisi yang penuh kemalangan ini?" Tuduhnya.

"Apakah aku terdengar seperti itu?" Kuroro menampakkan ekspresi seolah tak percaya.

Kurapika memicingkan matanya.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Itu urusan pribadi," kata pria itu dengan nada suara tak peduli, menandakan dirinya tak akan bicara lebih banyak dari itu tentang 'urusan pribadi'-nya.

Kurapika menangkap pesan itu dengan jelas dan karena itulah dia tidak memaksa lebih jauh. Dengan suara bergumam kesal "Hn," dia mengakhiri masalah tersebut. Di mata Fino, sebagai orang ketiga yang berada di kamar itu, semua yang dilihatnya adalah pasangan serasi yang tahu bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukan satu sama lainnya. Tiba-tiba merasa bahwa mungkin kehadirannya tak diinginkan di kamar itu, dengan malu Fino pun undur diri dari pandangan mereka dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Kuroro mengamati sosok Kurapika yang sedang meringkuk. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mengira semuanya akan jadi begini, tapi enaknya semua itu akan memberi keuntungan baginya.

"Melihat bagaimana semuanya terjadi, kurasa kita perlu merubah rencana."

Sebuah suara erangan pun lolos dari mulut Kurapika.

"Kuserahkan masalah itu padamu. Hanya berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk memulihkan diri dari rasa pusing yang konyol ini…"

Tanpa bicara Kuroro mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada salah seorang Laba-laba. Dalam beberapa menit, dengan setia mereka semua sudah berkumpul di hadapan pria itu—dan semuanya tak bisa menatap matanya.

"Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di kamar ini," dengan murah hatinya ia berkata.

Ekspresi lega terlihat di semua wajah para anggota Laba-laba, kecuali Nobunaga yang berkedip bingung dan bertanya ke sekelilingnya : "Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Meski tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Aku akan memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai tugas kalian."

Begitu kalimat tersebut diucapkan, semua langsung memperhatikan. Kurapika; sekalipun dia masih sakit, diam-diam mengamati mereka ketika Kuroro memberikan perintahnya.

"Shalnark, Machi, Franklin, Phinks, Shizuku dan Nobunaga. Kalian berenam bawalah masing-masing enam pasang Mata Merah ("Kenapa aku?" Keluar dari mulut Nobunaga). Sisanya bawa tiga pasang Mata Merah dan bawa ke Desa Kuruta. Bentuk dua atau tiga kelompok. Ambil rute dan jenis transportasi apapun menurut pilihan kalian. Batas waktunya tiga hari, dimulai besok. Kalian bisa pergi hari ini atau besok. Ada pertanyaan?"

Suasana hening. Perintah itu jelas dan sederhana.

"Bagus. Misi dilaksanakan."

Tanpa banyak cakap mereka mengambil Mata Merah sejumlah yang diperintahkan dan berpencar, sekali lagi meninggalkan Kuroro bersama Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau membuat mereka membawa semua Mata Merah? Kau bos yang suka memperbudak anak buahnya," gumam Kurapika.

"Aku akan repot denganmu. Sepertinya kau tidak akan pulih tepat waktu."

"Tepat waktu? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Suaranya sedikit lemah akibat sakit kepala yang ia alami karena mabuk. "Tunggu…Pikirkanlah, kau hanya memberi mereka waktu selama tiga hari untuk sampai ke Gunung Rukuso. Bukankah waktunya terlalu sempit?"

"Tidak. Mereka akan sampai tepat waktu," Kuroro menanggapi dengan percaya diri. Dia mengetahui kemampuan para anak buahnya dengan cukup baik hingga bisa memberikan suatu penilaian yang tak akan mereka tentang.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Kurapika bertanya lagi, tak bisa memahami rencana apa yang mungkin dimiliki Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba.

Kuroro hanya memberinya seulas senyum nakal.

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencaritahu."

* * *

><p>"Sekarang, apa kau akan memberitahuku ada apa dengan semua ketergesaan ini?" Kurapika mendesak pria yang memeganginya saat dia tersandung di tanah yang keras.<p>

Dia pusing dan mengalami disorientasi. Tiga hari penuh menunggangi kuda dalam kecepatan yang gila! Mereka jarang berhenti, hanya berhenti untuk istirahat sebentar sekedar bersantap dan tidur, sebelum kembali pergi dengan kecepatan yang sama gilanya. Pagi hari setelah Hari April Mop, Kurapika terbangun mendapati dirinya berada di pelukan Kuroro, mengenakan pakaian khas sukunya (dengan baik hati Kuroro memberitahu bahwa Fino yang telah menggantikan pakaiannya) dan mereka sudah menunggangi Una. Kurapika ketakutan, tapi sakit kepalanya belum juga mereda sehingga dia tak bisa protes. Dia hanya bisa tetap berada dalam pelukan pria itu dengan tak berdaya sambil memerangi sakitnya.

Kuroro pun tidak membantu sama sekali. Mengerikan, dia terus diam sepanjang perjalanan, hanya bicara saat memeriksa Una untuk memastikan apakah dia masih sanggup untuk berlari kencang—seolah hidupmu tergantung pada hal itu. Kurapika takjub, Si Unicorn sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Bahkan dia pun tak berkeringat setetes pun.

"Sejujurnya…," Kuroro mulai bicara. Dia melepaskan Kurapika dari pelukannya dan mengamatinya sejenak, sebelum dia bicara lagi, "Aku tak tahu apakah harus terkejut atau tidak saat mengetahui kau sudah melupakan hari ulang tahunmu."

Kurapika berkedip.

"Apa?"

Kuroro tidak menanggapinya; malah, dia melangkah pergi ke desa yang sudah hancur itu, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Sekali lagi Kurapika memaksakan dirinya untuk fokus, dengan cepat dia segera menyusul pria itu dan berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sambil Kuroro memimpin di depan.

Ketika akhirnya Sang Pemimpin Laba-laba berhenti berjalan, Kurapika terkejut saat mendapati mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan pemakaman yang dibuat ala kadarnya, yang ia buat hampir enam tahun yang lalu. Pemakaman itu masih terlihat seperti dulu; seolah alam tak kuasa menyentuhnya.

Kurapika maju selangkah dengan gemetar sambil mengamati pemakaman yang sedikit berantakan itu. Ketika dia melihat ke samping, dia mendapati Kuroro tengah mengamati wajahnya. Wajah pria itu tanpa ekspresi dan tak menunjukkan perasaan atau emosinya sama sekali; jika dia memang memilikinya saat itu. Dari raut wajah gadis itu, Kuroro tahu dia menginginkan penjelasan.

"Kurasa mungkin kau ingin membakar Mata Merah dekat di mana kau membakar jasadnya. Jadi aku meminta para anak buahku untuk menemukan pemakaman ini," dia menoleh melihat pemakaman itu. "Benar-benar dibuat oleh tangan anak kecil."

"Ini…," Suara Kurapika gemetar. Dia menelan ludah sekali sebelum bertanya lagi dalam suara berbisik, "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa dulu aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa dari waktu ke waktu Genei Ryodan melakukan pekerjaan amal juga 'kan?" Dia menawarkan.

"Y-Ya tapi—" Kurapika tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan terlalu merisaukan hal itu, Kurapika. Lakukan saja apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Selama yang kau butuhkan."

Dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu gadis itu, suatu tindakan yang menentramkan, lalu melepaskannya dan mulai melangkah pergi. Refleks, Kurapika merasakan panik saat mendengar suara langkah Kuroro yang menjauhinya. Dia membalikkan badan menghadap pria itu dan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh ia berteriak :

"TUNGGU!"

Kuroro memang menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh dari balik bahunya dan melihat Si Gadis Kuruta kaget dengan tindakannya sendiri. Tampaknya dia melakukan hal itu berdasarkan naluri semata; dia tampaknya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau selesai," dia meyakinkannya, tahu apa alasan gadis itu memanggilnya.

Setelah berkata demikian, Kuroro berbalik dan menghilang di antara rimbunnya pepohonan di hutan yang mengelilingi desa sepi itu.

Kurapika ditinggal sendiri untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan atas Mata Merah. Dia melihat sekitarnya dan memperhatikan ada sebuah sekop diletakkan di dekat sana, tak diragukan lagi salah seorang anggota Laba-laba yang melakukannya. Tebakannya adalah Shalnark—tampaknya dia yang paling peka di antara yang lainnya. Dia memandangi Mata Merah; yang tampak seperti menatap kosong ke arahnya. Dia menatap pemakaman itu; sedih dan kesepian.

Perlahan, dia melangkah menghampiri Mata Merah dan berlutut di hadapan tempat penyimpanan yang paling besar di antara yang lainnya : yang berisikan kepala kakaknya. Dia memeluknya dan berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Aniki, pria itu gila. Bayangkan, ini kado ulang tahunku darinya…"

Itu adalah kado ulang tahun yang pertama kali ia terima setelah enam tahun yang panjang.

Kurapika pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

* * *

><p>Ketika akhirnya Kurapika menemukan Kuroro, hari sudah senja. Langit bermandikan warna jingga, dengan awan menggantung rendah di sekitar horizon. Pria itu berdiri di tepi bukit yang menghadap ke lembah. Dia berdiri menghadap lembah, punggungnya menghadap Kurapika ketika dalam diam gadis itu menghampirinya.<p>

Kurapika hanya sesaat berdiri di sampingnya sebelum dia duduk di tanah berumput di dekat Kuroro. Lalu dia memeluk kedua lututnya saat tiupan angin malam yang dingin melewati bukit. Kuroro menunduk dan mengamatinya.

Matanya berwarna merah seperti darah; tanda ia telah menangis deras. Kuroro tak terkejut melihat hal itu. Itu wajar; lagipula Kurapika adalah seorang manusia—manusia yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan sosial yang normal tidak seperti dirinya. Kedua tangannya sedikit kapalan dan kotor begitu pula dengan baju khas sukunya, tak diragukan lagi itu karena menggali dan berurusan dengan kotoran ketika dia membakar Mata Merah.

Kuroro lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan mengamati pemandangan dengan tanpa sadar sekali lagi. Setelah hening selama beberapa menit, akhirnya dia angkat bicara :

"Sekarang yang belum dilakukan adalah meangakhiri kesepakatan."

"…Ya…," gumam Kurapika dengan setengah hati.

Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur, Kuroro pernah menginginkan Kurapika bergabung dengan Genei Ryodan jadi dia bisa membuat gadis itu berada tetap di dekatnya dan menghiburnya dengan perdebatan mereka yang konyol dan sepele, TAPI dia TAK AKAN melakukannya. Saat kurapika sibuk dengan urusan Mata Merah-nya, Kuroro menggunakan waktunya untuk merenungkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan selanjutnya. Sejauh yang Kurapika perhatikan, Kuroro tahu pasti bahwa pria itu ingin Kurapika tak berurusan dengan pertemuan aneh apapun yang telah mereka alami. Dia ingin gadis itu kembali ke hidup normalnya, tak berurusan dengan dirinya dan segala hal yang tak wajar di sekitarnya.

Sebesar bagaimana Kuroro begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kurapika, dia tahu semua itu tak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Perbedaan di antara mereka terlalu jauh. Mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Seperti yang pernah dia sebutkan sebelumnya, akhir-akhir ini semuanya jadi di luar kendali.

Singkatnya, dia ingin gadis itu keluar dari hidupnya demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, sebagian dirinya menginginkan gadis itu sepenuhnya untuk dirinya saja.

Akhirnya, kelogisan dan keegoisan di dalam diri pria itulah yang menang.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Kurapika bertanya, suaranya datar dan tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Kuroro mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya karena kebiasaan saja."

Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Aku tak tahu akan melakukan apa…"

Bahkan suara Kurapika pun terdengar tersesat dan tanpa tujuan, karena hidupnya nanti tanpa tujuan balas dendam yang ia miliki sebelumnya. Dia mengingat kembali janjinya kepada Ishtar untuk 'menjaga' Kuroro, tapi dia tahu itu tak akan terjadi. Entah bagaimana, dia tahu yang terbaik bagi mereka adalah untuk saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain; dan dia tahu bahwa Kuroro pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Tiba-tiba Kuroro bertanya.

Kurapika tetap diam begitu lama hingga Kuroro pikir dia tak akan menjawab, ketika tiba-tiba Kurapika angkat bicara : "…Janjiku pada Ishtar…"

"Anggap saja itu sudah selesai."

Tanggapannya datang begitu cepat dan tegas hingga membuat Kurapika terkejut.

"Tapi—"

"Kau sudah melakukan bagianmu, Kurapika. Kau tak berhutang apapun lagi padanya," kata Kuroro dengan suara yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia menghendaki topik itu untuk diakhiri.

Kurapika tahu bahwa Kuroro tak akan berdebat lebih jauh mengenai keputusannya. Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidak mempersulit. Dia pun terdiam.

Pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu. Dia mengingat saat-saat ketika dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya, ketika mereka memarahinya karena bertindak ceroboh, dan ketika mereka membanjirinya dengan cinta yang tak bersyarat. Dia mengingat saat membahagiakan yang ia habiskan bersama kakaknya. Dia ingat saat menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya. Dia ingat latihan-latihannya yang keras bersama Sang Guru. Dia ingat hidupnya yang tak mempedulikan apapun selama masa tenang itu.

Tapi semuanya hancur berkeping-keping oleh Genei Ryodan; para Laba-laba.

Dan di sana, berdiri di sampingnya di desanya yang telah hancur, adalah pemimpin mereka.

Dan dialah orang yang sama yang telah berulangkali menyelamatkan hidupnya dan membantunya mengumpulkan SEMUA Mata Merah dalam kurang dari dua tahun—suatu prestasi yang akan memakan waktu lebih dari satu dekade untuk diselesaikan jika dia melakukannya sendiri.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menyingkirkan dirinya dari kepahitan itu. Dia sudah cukup memiliki hidup yang pahit. Meski dia tak tahan untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Genei Ryodan tidak membantai sukunya.

"Jika pembantaian itu tidak terjadi…" Dia mendengar dirinya sendiri bergumam pelan. Suaranya cukup keras untuk sampai di telinga Kuroro, membuat pria itu berbalik menatapnya dengan matanya yang gelap.

"Jika itu tidak terjadi…" Dia mengulangi sambil memandang jauh, "Aku akan tumbuh sebagai gadis yang sangat normal…Mungkin aku akan menjadi gadis kampung seperti Fino."

Dia tersenyum saat mengingat Fino.

"Aku akan tumbuh mengabaikan semua masalah dan konflik di dunia ini, hidup bebas di desa terpencil yang dikelilingi hutan rimbun di tengah gunung," dia melanjutkan. "Seorang remaja biasa dengan kemampuan bertarung pada tingkat rata-rata. Tumbuh besar, belajar dengan teman-teman, bersenang-senang, jatuh cinta, punya pacar, menikah," dia berhenti sesaat dan sedikit memicingkan matanya, member kesan mengantuk di wajahnya, "Punya anak, merawat keluargaku sendiri."

"Hidup yang sangat normal," Kuroro menyimpulkan.

"Ya, teramat sangat normal," Kurapika mengangguk menegaskan hal itu.

"Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi," kata Kuroro pelan.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dalam diam, dan pandanganya jatuh pada cincin bermata onyx yang melingkari jari manisnya—sebuah cincin untuk melindungi dirinya dari intisari Ishtar yang ada di dalam darahnya. Dia berkata dengan suara berbisik yang terdengar parau :

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

Keheningan kembali memenuhi suasana di antara mereka. Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya, mengamati langit yang tadinya bercorak warna jingga kemerahan oleh matahari yang terbenam di horizon. Cahaya merah itu memancarkan bayangan sedih pada Si Gadis Kuruta yang sedang duduk di atas rumput di sebuah bukit kecil.

_Adegan yang cocok untuk meratap dan menangis_, komentar Kuroro sinis dengan kesan hampir seperti bosan. Meski itu bukan karena dia tak menghormati Si Kuruta.

"Sepertinya…" Kurapika bicara lagi.

Tampaknya dia benar-benar sedang dalam _mood _untuk menyendiri. Menghormati gadis itu, Kuroro mendengarkannya dan memperlihatkan bahwa dia memang memperhatikan. Lagipula, jika dia merasa putus asa, Kuroro-lah satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan—dia yang telah merencanakan pembantaian terhadap sukunya.

"…hidupku ini, sungguh berliku-liku…"

Dengan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa sadar Kurapika meraba cincin kenang-kenangan dari Ishtar di jarinya. Dengan sabar Kuroro menunggu hingga dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku pergi dari desa sebagai laki-laki, memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan mata saudara-saudaraku dan memburu setiap anggota Genei Ryodan. Sekarang aku kembali sebagai diriku yang asli, seorang perempuan, dengan semua Mata Merah yang telah terkumpul, ditemani tak lain tak bukan oleh Pemimpin Genei Ryodan…"

_Sungguh ironis_, pikir Kuroro sejenak.

Dia tak begitu yakin bagaimana harus menanggapi kata-kata Kurapika. Kata-katanya memiliki implikasi yang samar, atau tidak memiliki arti sama sekali. Kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti pikiran sembarang tanpa tujuan. Apa maksudnya? Menyingkirkan hal itu sebagai bentuk ekspresi dari kondisi Kurapika yang sedang melankolis, Kuroro menoleh untuk mengamatinya sejenak, sebelum bertanya :

"Apa kau masih ingin membalas dendam?"

Kurapika tetap diam sejenak, tak memberinya jawaban atau apapun, sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Lalu dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat—seolah dia sedang kedinginan. Kuroro menatapnya sedikit lebih lama, sebelum dia berubah posisi hingga sekarang dia berlutut tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Dia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celah di antara kepalanya yang tertunduk dan lengannya, memegangi dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Gadis itu tak memberikan perlawanan apapun melawan sikap tubuh dan sentuhan Kuroro.

Kuroro mencari-cari ke dalam mata biru bagai samudera itu untuk sesuatu yang tak bisa Kurapika ungkapkan dengan tepat melalui kata-kata, sementara dia sendiri hanya balik menatap ke dalam mata obsidiannya yang gelap tak berdasar.

"Ingat waktu aku bilang padamu bahwa kau bebas untuk mendapatkan pembalasanmu?"

Kurapika berkedip mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro yang tak terduga. Adegan tersebut berkelebat di di depan matanya seolah itu baru saja terjadi kemarin, percakapan yang akan ia ingat selamanya :

Mereka sedang melintasi hutan, mencari peradaban terdekat setelah mereka mengunjungi kembali masa lalu melalui api Poenix.

"_Kurapika, ketika kita selesai dengan semua hal tentang…belenggu gaib ini, kau bebas untuk meminta pembalasanmu dariku."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Itu hakmu. Lagipula, mungkin aku juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama, jika aku menjadi dirimu. Tapi ketika saat itu tiba, jangan kira aku akan mudah menyerah padamu."_

"_Hmph! Silakan saja."_

"Aku ingat," dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum, tampak senang Kurapika mengingatnya meski gadis itu bertanya-tanya kenapa hal itu membuatnya senang.

"Janji itu masih berlaku," Kuroro berkata.

_Apakah itu suatu janji? _Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Saat Kurapika merenungkannya perlahan, Kuroro menikmati waktunya dengan meraih sebelah tangan Kurapika dengan tangan yang satunya lagi dan meraba jari manis gadis itu. Dia tidak melepaskan cincin bermata onyx-nya dari sana. Kuroro tidak tahu apakah Kurapika melakukannya dengan maksud tertentu dan dengan mudahnya lupa untuk menukar kembali cincin itu atau tidak, tapi itu bukan masalah. Nyatanya, Kuroro pun tidak melepaskan cincin perak bermata _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu dari jari manisnya.

Entah bagaimana, tanpa kata keduanya memutuskan untuk membiarkan cincin-cincin itu di mana mereka berada sekarang.

_Keduanya adalah penahan, jadi bukan masalah penting jika kami menukar cincin masing-masing_, pikir Kuroro.

"Saat aku melangkah keluar dari desa ini, kesepakatan akan diakhiri dan berlaku," dia berkata sambil memusatkan pandangannya pada cincin itu.

Kurapika mendongak dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

Tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih, Kuroro membungkuk dan mencium cincin yang ada di jari Kurapika sekilas. Mata Kurapika membelalak. Lalu Kuroro mengangkat kepalanya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan yang sangat lembut di pipinya. Kurapika masih tetap diam seperti patung.

Ketika Kuroro sedikit menjauh dari depan wajahnya, pria itu bisa melihat kebingungan dan keheranan di ekspresi wajah Kurapika, tapi dia tidak melihat sedikitpun kemarahan di sana. Pria itu memberinya seulas senyum tipis yang tulus.

"Selamat tinggal."

Lalu dia berdiri, membiarkan tangan Kurapika terlepas dari tangannya, dan melangkah pergi. Kurapika tak bisa berkata-kata dan dengan bodohnya dia hanya bisa menatap punggung pria itu yang terlihats emakin menjauh.

Pria itu tak pernah menoleh ke belakang hingga benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan Kurapika.

Pria itu tak pernah menunggu tanggapan Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Kurapika berjongkok di depan pemakaman yang dibuat dengan kasar dan sudah berusia sekitar enam tahun. Senja sudah tiba dan desa itu benar-benar gelap tanpa cahaya apapun untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas walau hanya sekilas cahaya reemang-remang. Namun Kurapika tak bermasalah dengan kegelapan.<p>

"Kurasa ini yang namanya 'membalikkan sehelai daun yang baru dan memulai kembali di halaman yang kosong', ya?" Dia bergumam pelan hampir tak terdengar, "…Aniki…"

Hanya angin yang menjawabnya dengan tiupan dan derunya yang tanpa kata. Helaian rambut pirangnya menari bersama angin. Setelah hening sebentar, Kurapika berdiri dan menarik napas dalam. Waktunya untuk memulai hidup baru, tapi sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganggu terus mengusik benaknya dan Kuroro tak lagi ada di sana untuk memberinya masukan dengan jawaban yang ia miliki yang biasanya diberikan pria itu kepadanya dengan raut wajah khasnya yang angkuh.

Kurapika memicingkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah bermaksud untuk mengenyahkan semua pikiran mengenai pria berambut hitam itu. Mereka sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal—atau tepatnya Kuroro sudah mengucapkannya—dan mereka sudah setuju akan saling meninggalkan satu sama lainnya sendiri selamanya. Kurapika akan memegang kata-katanya, karena dia tahu Kuroro pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekarang kembali pada pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggunya tentang memulai hidup yang baru, Kurapika mendongak menatap langit senja dan menyuarakan pikirannya :

"Bagaimana caranya?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Heheh, masa dua minggu yang cukup sulit dan penuh intrik =v=

Okay, langsung ke review chapter lalu saja ya :

**fadya :**

Sama-sama xD

**Sends :**

Sangat cepat? O,o bunuch ajach dech gw ==

**Cherry Saraichi :**

Wah makasih, salam kenal ya^^

**NIKKY RIMONOV :**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDD *ikut guling2 salting*

Chapter yang kamu bilang itu chapter depan loh x3

**alucard4869 :**

Terima kasih…tak apa kok, kamu selalu baca ceritaku saja aku udah bahagia banget x3

Aku ganti pen name karena sekedar pengen lihat namaku di belakang judul fic dengan nama berbeda…hee xDa

Tentu saja aku akan terus membuat KuroPika! Apa jadinya KuroPika kalau pembuatan karya fic KuroPika tidak kita galakkan?! *berapi-api*

Ah…tentang feel ya? Uh, itu pujian yang 'sesuatu' banget! Terima kasihhhh….! XD *hug*

Reviewmu membangkitkan semangatku :)

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Tentu akan aku terjemahkan juga, ijinnya sudah dapat dari bulan Desember xDa

Yup, ada rate M-nya walaupun tidak se-rate M karya rate M-ku…*smirk*

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Oh tak apa Natsu, aku juga kadang suka lupa xDa

Yang penting Natsu baca itu cukup :3

**bunnygirl :**

Sekuelnya itu yang abis ini 'Angel's Prayer', 30 chapter :D

Setelah ini, '1001 Nights' tinggal dua chapter lagi kok…

Iya, sama-sama ya…makasih udah review Cx

**Mikyo :**

Yup, chapter humor xD

**imappyon :**

Gyaaaa makasih untuk dukunganmu, juga support supaya aku tetap bikin fic sendiri…pastinya xD masih terus bikin kok, walau kini melambat daripada dulu (dulu aktif banget…hiks) karena berbagai hal.

*pelukcium balik*

P.S : tolong ya itu KHDS-nya, KuroPika moment Dx hehe

**Uzumaki Naachan :**

Oh benarkah? Haha sorry, rencananya setelah tamat mau aku rapikan dari pertama tapi ga bisa aku publish ulang sih…untuk yang berminat mungkin nanti aku kirimi 'edisi lengkap' yang udah direvisi. Tapi ini baru rencana loh, rencana xD

**Shina Kurta :**

Hweee…Maaf aku gagal memenuhi permohonanmu D'x

Mudah-mudahan ntar ga terlambat lagi. Jujur untuk chapter depan aku kerjain di komputer kantor kalau senggang, tapi seminggu terakhir ini waktu senggang itu ga ada karena pekerjaan semakin bertubi-tubi! _but I'll do my best _^^'

**Yukichi-chan :**

Iya, begitulah! Yang aku tonton itu memang yang 1999.

**fynlicht :**

HoHoHoHo terima kasih…Runandra-Senpai memang hebat x3

Wow cepatnya…tapi aku juga dulu gitu sih waktu pertama baca cerita ini xDa

Salam kenal juga :D

.

Rencananya aku ingin publish Chapter 30 berbarengan dengan one shot rate M-nya. Doakan ya, semoga bisa terwujud xD

.

_Review please…_^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>~KuroPika FOREVER~<strong>_


	30. The 1001st Night

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashiro-sensei

Runandra (untuk cerita aslinya)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura. Again, it's a bittersweet and MUCH MORE LONGER chapter than before.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30 : THE 1001ST NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Gadis. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan, bersantai malam ini?"<p>

_Tidak._

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam yang enak. Kau tertarik?"

_Tak mungkin itu jadi alasan untuk mengajakku pergi._

"Kau tahu? Kurasa kita tercipta untuk satu sama lain."

_Benarkah? Kurasa aku tercipta untuk membuatmu menderita jadi menyingkirlah sebelum aku melakukannya._

"Hei, Kurapika. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

_Tidak, maaf ya. Jawabanku tetap sama hingga jutaan tahun kemudian._

Sejujurnya, dia tak tahu kenapa para lelaki kerapkali mendekatinya. Dia tidak cantik; dia hanya gadis biasa dengan rambut pirang halus dan kulit mulus. Ada banyak gadis dan wanita lain di luar sana yang berambut pirang dan berkulit mulus yang milyaran kali lebih cantik darinya, jadi kenapa harus dia? Dan lagi, dia BERDADA RATA—Oh, Demi Tuhan—dan tubuhnya kurang berlekuk, yang biasanya diidamkan banyak lelaki dari seorang perempuan.

Kurapika mulai merasa lelah dengan hal ini—tidak, dia benar-benar muak. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berganti pekerjaan sejak pertama kali dirinya melamar pekerjaan yang layak. Alasannya selalu sama : pertama dia dilecehkan oleh atasan dan rekan kerjanya, dan kemudian akhirnya dia menghajar mereka hingga pingsan begitu amarahnya sudah meledak, dan biasanya akhirnya dia berhenti atas kehendaknya sendiri atau dipecat dengan alasan kekerasan.

Atau itu memang kepribadiannya? Jika itu masalahnya, semua lelaki di sini benar-benar gila melebihi perkiraannya. Sikap paling bagus yang dia tunjukkan di hadapan atasan dan rekan kerjanya adalah sikap seorang rekan kerja yang dingin, acuh tak acuh. Tidak lebih. Apakah mereka tertarik padanya karena sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu? Orang gila...

"Kurapika~~"

_Oh, Demi Tuhan. Ini dia hal lainnya yang sangat mengesalkan..._ Kurapika meratap di dalam hati, namun di luar dia menjaga sikapnya tetap terkendali dan tenang.

"Ya, Bos? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Atasannya menyeringai lebar, mengira _mood _gadis itu sedang bagus—di mana hal ini sebenarnya salah besar. Dia mendekat padanya, dan dia bergeser lebih menjauh sebisanya.

"Oh, itu pasti. Kau bisa membantu dengan menemaniku ke Bar Moonlight malam ini."

Sudut bibir Kurapika berkedut.

"Kau tahu yang mana barnya, 'kan? Tempatnya dekat dari kantor," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk merangkul Kurapika namun gadis itu menghindar dengan cekatan.

Mengira Kurapika tidak senang dengan tawarannya—yang sekali lagi merupakan asumsi yang salah—dia memikirkan kembali strateginya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini, bagaimana? Tidak buruk, 'kan? bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lagi, dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang gemuk untuk menyentuh bahu Kurapika, tapi dengan kemampuan sebagai seorang Hunter profesional, Kurapika menghindarinya dan menghadap bos berkumis itu sepenuhnya dengan seutas pembuluh darah sudah berdenyut-denyut di dahinya. Si Manajer Gemuk dari bidang tempatnya bekerja itu sudah berulangkali mengajaknya keluar dengan berbagai macam alasan hingga dia bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki tersebut tidak menggunakan sel-sel otaknya yang dia gunakan untuk menggoda perempuan, dia gunakan untuk pekerjaannya saja? Andai dia lebih menggunakan otaknya untuk pekerjaan daripada tanpa tahu malu merayu wanita yang sama-sama tak punya otak, perusahaan akan lebih punya prospek daripada sekarang.

"Aw, ayolah, Kurapika. Kau susah sekali...," dia mencoba lagi sambil menampakkan senyum yang seharusnya hangat dan ramah; yang malah berubah menjadi seringai anjing laut dengan kumisnya yang tebal.

Tak tahan lagi, Kurapika mengangkat tangannya yang mengenakan cincin dan melambaikannya di hadapan lelaki berwajah mesum itu. Kurapika akan memberinya alasan terbaik yang biasa dia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari masalah yang berkaitan dengan para lelaki.

"Maaf, tapi aku _sudah menikah._"

Bos anjing lautnya terlihat kaget saat melihat cincin bermata onyx miliknya.

_Bagus! Akhirnya..._, pikir Kurapika sambil menghela napas lega.

"Jadi kalau boleh aku—" dia berkata sembari berbalik hendak melangkah pergi, tapi terhenti saat sebelah tangan yang kasar meraih pergelangan tangannya.

Marah, Kurapika menyentakkan kepalanya untuk memelototi lelaki itu, tapi dia menjadi lebih kaget lagi mendapati bos anjing laut gemuknya itu menyeringai kegirangan.

"Aw, ayolah...," dia mulai berusaha lagi. "Kau masih terlihat sangaaaat muda. Lagipula, suamimu sedang tak ada di sini, 'kan?"

Mata Kurapika langsung terbelalak, ukurannya melebar secara eksponen.

_Dia berusaha mengajakku berselingkuh atau apa?_

Kurapika memutuskan, merupakan suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal memberitahu atasannya bahwa 'suaminya' sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis. Dan lagi, karena 'suaminya' sebenarnya tak nyata, dia tak bisa memberikan alasan lain yang meyakinkan untuk ketidakhadirannya secara terus-menerus.

Bos anjing laut itu mulai menarik Kurapika ke arahnya, dan cukup sampai di situ. Alarm yang berada di dalam diri Kurapika untuk 'gangguan terhadap privasi' berbunyi dan dia mengepalkan tangannya menjadi sebuah kepalan kuat dan hampir mendaratkannya ke wajah si pria berkumis ketika tangan seseorang menghentikannya.

Dia berbalik, dan sangat lega melihat 'penyelamat'-nya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar tak bisa memenuhi undanganmu malam ini," Leorio berkata dengan sopan sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Kurapika, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau gadis itu masih merasa gatal ingin meninju si pria anjing laut hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Atasan Kurapika tercengang melihat tinggi badan Leorio yang mengesankan. Berdiri berdampingan, Leorio dan lelaki itu terlihat seperti angka 'sepuluh'—1 untuk Leorio, 0 untuk bos Kurapika yang gemuk.

"Kau tahu, dia harus menghadiri acara saudara sepupunya dan mereka cukup merepotkan," Leorio melanjutkan ucapannya, dan memegangi dagunya. "Yah, mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau bersedia menjaga mereka sendirian."

"Y-Yah aku bisa menugaskan seseorang untuk menjaga mereka!" Celoteh lelaki itu penuh harap.

"Oh, tak bisa. Dia sangat sayang pada keponakan-keponakannya itu jadi dia tak akan mempercayakan mereka pada orang asing. Benar, Kurapika?" Leorio memberinya seulas senyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja!" Kurapika berpura-pura jengkel.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau ijinkan. Aku harus mengantarnya pergi ke tempat para keponakannya."

Setelah itu, Leorio mengajak Kurapika pergi dengan menarik bahunya dan membimbingnya keluar dari gedung, meninggalkan bos anjing laut Kurapika tercengang sendirian. Setelah mereka sudah berada di luar, Kurapika menghela napas lega.

"Kau menyelamatkanku lagi, Leorio. Terima kasih," katanya dengan suara yang lelah namun tulus.

"Kapan saja," Leorio sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi ini sudah yang ke—berapa? Kesepuluh kalinya bos itu berusaha melecehkanmu. Aku terkejut kau masih tahan bekerja padanya."

"Bayarannya sepadan dengan berurusan bersama orang mesum itu," hanya itu yang Kurapika katakan.

"Tapi Kurapika...bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ketika aku tak ada? Atau ketika Killua maupun Gon tidak berada di dekatmu untuk melepaskanmu dari masalah seperti itu? Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi stress, bukan? Kau 'kan sudah tahu, kau mudah stress, Kurapika. Mungkin kau perlu liburan?"

Seutas pembuluh darah berkedut di kening Kurapika.

"Oh, Leorio, DEMI TUHAN! Berhentilah mengomeliku seperti perempuan yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan urusan orang lain saja! Aku benar-benar mampu menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang rapuh."

Beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Leorio dan Kurapika berada, dua orang remaja diam-diam mengamati semua keributan itu. Tampak seringai nakal di wajah Killua, sementara Gon terlihat bersimpati pada Leorio.

"Cih, _O-san _ itu tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, ya? Kurapika bukan pacarnya dan dia terus saja menempel padanya seperti bangkai," Killua menahan tawa gelinya.

"Killua, kau jahat sekali. Leorio hanya perhatian kepada Kurapika, seperti kita mengkhawatirkannya."

Killua memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar tanggapan Gon yang polos. Kapan dia akan tumbuh sebagai lelaki dewasa yang selayaknya?

"Tapi Kurapika, aku hanya perhatian padamu! Kau seorang ga—"

"LALU KENAPA?!" Kurapika berteriak padanya, hampir merusak gendang telinga Leorio. "Lalu kenapa kalau aku seorang gadis? Kemampuan bertarung dan pengalaman yang aku miliki lebih banyak daripada kau, Leorio! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kulalui dalam beberapa tahun ke belakang!"

Protesnya itu membuat Leorio memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan yang bijak, yaitu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka menjadi seorang gadis...Semua orang memperlakukanku seolah aku sangat lemah...," gumam Kurapika sengit sambil melangkah pergi, amarahnya bergolak.

"Hihh! Kuroro tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti i—"

Dia menghentikan ocehan kemarahannya. Kenapa dia membandingkan situasi saat ini dengan situasi ketika dia masih bepergian bersama Si Pemimpin Laba-laba? Kenapa dia membandingkan Leorio dengan Kuroro? Kurapika merasa bersalah karenanya. Leorio tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan Kuroro—itu hanya akan menempatkan dokter tersebut—berada dalam posisi yang menyedihkan. Mereka berasal dari dunia berbeda, tentu saja tak adil membandingkan keduanya.

Tapi tetap saja...

Kurapika menghela napas lelah.

"Sepertinya aku memang perlu liburan."

* * *

><p>"Senritsu? Aku sudah ada di kota. Kau di mana?"<p>

_[Aku sedang menuju ke sana. Aku akan segera sampai di kota.] _Terdengar jawaban dari telepon di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bertemu denganmu di penginapan. Kau tahu penginapan yang mana, 'kan?"

_[Penginapan Prancing Pony, benar? Yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku?]_

"Ya, yang itu."

Penginapan Prancing Pony. Itu tempat yang sudah dianggap Kurapika sebagai rumahnya yang baru. Selama hampir dua tahun dia pulang pergi dari dan ke tempat ini bersama Kuroro sambil mengumpulkan Mata Merah dari seluruh dunia. Ketika misi tersebut selesai, Kurapika mendapati dirinya kembali ke penginapan itu. tempat Fino-lah yang pertama kali muncul di benaknya ketika dia merenung di mana dirinya akan tinggal untuk saat ini.

Oh, teman-temannya menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tapi dia sudah menolak tawaran itu dengan tegas. Lagipula, mereka semua LAKI-LAKI, dan dia perempuan. Tak peduli seberapa dekat hubungan mereka, akan bijaksana bagi seorang gadis untuk tidak tinggal di apartemen yang dipenuhi laki-laki (yah, sebenarnya seorang pemuda yang baru saja lepas dari masa remajanya dan dua orang remaja lelaki—pastinya tidak cukup disebut pria).

Fino, tentu saja, lebih dari sekedar merasa gembira—bahkan sangat gembira—untuk menerima Kurapika di tempat tinggalnya. Kedua orangtuanya pun tidak keberatan. Jadi dia diperbolehkan tinggal di penginapan dengan gratis selama dia membantupekerjaan rumah tangga saat dirinya sedang tidak bekerja ("Kau bekerja untuk makananmu, oke?" Sang pengurus penginapan dengan ramah berkata padanya,tanpa bermaksud menyinggung).

_[Ngomong-ngomong, Kurapika. Apa kau yakin, ingin ikut denganku mencari bagian-bagian 'Sonata Kegelapan'?]_

Kurapika tertawa. "Aku yakin sekali, Senritsu. Anggap saja ini latihan untukku. Kalau aku tidak berlatih, kemampuanku akan berkarat dan mengingat situasiku saat ini, aku perlu berada dalam kondisi terbaikku sepanjang waktu."

Melihat dari situasi, yang Kurapika maksudkan adalah statusnya sebagai keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang masih hidup.

_Yah, aku sungguh perlu berlatih. Dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki sekarang, aku tak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini_, ucapnya dalam hati dengan nada suara yang kritis.

Kurapika menatap bekas luka di kedua tangannya;kenang-kenangan dari pertarungannya yang gila melawan Kuroro Lucifer. Setiap kali dia menatap bekas luka itu, dia diingatkan lagi dan lagi tentang betapa tak berdaya dirinya di hadapan Kuroro waktu itu. Yah, pria itu dibesarkan seorang medusa dan tumbuh di Ryuusegai sejak dia sudah bisa mengingat, sementara Kurapika menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kanak-kanaknya dalam pelukan aman desanya yang tersembuyi yang terletak di gunung. Seperti yang diharapkan.

_Alasan, alasan…Aku hanya terlalu lemah saja. _Kurapika mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan memicingkan matanya. _Khususnya sekarang setelah aku kehilangan—_

Pikirannya terusik saat dia memperhatikan sekerumunan orang berkumpul di pintu masuk Penginapan Prancing Ponny. Orang-orang terlihat gugup dan gelisah, dan hal itu membuat Kurapika mengernyit. Orang-orang yang mengatur kota pada umumnya tenang dan santai. Apa yang terjadi hingga membuat mereka begitu gelisah dan gugup?

_[Kurapika? Ada apa?]_

Kurapika melupakan Senritsu begitu saja saat pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa orang pria berbaju hitam yang berdiri dalam posisi siaga di pintu masuk penginapan. Dia mengenali seragam itu—mafia.

Dengan ponselnya yang masih dalam kondisi terhubung dan masih ia pegang, dia membaur dengan kerumunan itu dan bertanya ke sekelilingnya apa yang terjadi. Orang-orang kota memberitahu bahwa sekelompok pria telah menyerbu masuk ke dalam penginapan dan langsung menendang semua orang keluar dari bangunan itu kecuali pemilik penginapan beserta keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba, suara tembakan terdengar dari dalam. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh—keselamatan Fino dan keluarganya adalah prioritas utama dalam benak Kurapika—dia mendobrak masuk ke dalam penginapan setelah mengalahkan para penjaga di luar dengan mudah. Namun saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam penginapan, dia merasakan perasaan yang bercampur-aduk merasukinya.

Dia merasa ngeri, kaget, terkejut, DAN dengan menakutkan, ia pun tenang di saat yang sama.

Kurapika tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Nostrad akan menemukannya.

"Nostrad," kata Kurapika dengan suara sedingin es sambil menatap mantan majikannya; yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu kursi di aula penginapan, dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Ah, Kurapika. Sudah lama rasanya…," kata Nostrad santai dengan kedua lengan direntangkan bagai sayap.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat melirik ke sekitarnya. Dua orang pria menyandera penjaga penginapan dan isterinya; dengan senjata diarahkan ke kepala mereka. Anjing Nostrad lainnya menyandera Fino; lengannya yang kuat melingkar di lehernya yang lemah dan benar-benar bisa mematahkan leher kurus itu dengan satu putaran saja. Sepucuk senapan diarahkan ke pelipisnya, hidung senapan itu menyentuh pelipisnya. Penjaga penginapan dan isterinya terlihat lebih mempedulikan Fino daripada diri mereka sendiri, dan wajah Fino sudah pasti pucat seperti kertas. Kurapika bisa melihat kelegaan begitu besar di wajahnya saat Fino melihat Kurapika, namun Kurapika meringis saat dengan menyedihkan dia menyadari sempitnya kesempatan untuk lolos dari masalah ini tanpa cedera.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia bertanya kepada Nostrad dengan nada suara yang datar.

Nostrad menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Ayolah, Kurapika. Kau orang yang pintar. Pasti kau tahu tujuanku datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?"

"Hanya untuk bertemu denganku?" Bentak Kurapika. "Kau di sini untuk membawaku sebagai keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang masih hidup."

"Iya, 'kan? Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya. Sekarang, kembali ke masalahnya. Kau bersedia ikut dengan kami dan mereka akan terhindar dari penderitaan. Sederhana, 'kan?"

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada Kurapika?" Fino bertanya dengan suara gemetar, pelan sementara matanya dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Apa, ya? Yah, mungkin aku bisa menyimpannya sebagai artefak berharga di _mansion_-ku. Atau mungkin..." Nostrad menyeringai jahat. "Bahkan yang lebih bagus lagi, aku bisa melelangnya."

Kurapika mendengus dengan merendahkan.

"Kau betul-betul butuh uang? Sayang sekali Neon telah kehilangan kemampuannya. Tapi aku merasa bahagia untuknya. Setidaknya sekarang dia tak akan lagi menjadi alat untuk ayahnya yang tak punya otak supaya bisa naik ke status social yang lebih tinggi," Kurapika mendesis.

Sosok Nostrad yang sebelumnya terkendali berubah menjadi marah dan dia memukul meja dan langsung berdiri dengan emosi. Kurapika mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kehilangan sikap tenangnya dan menimbulkan reaksi yangsalah dari pria itu. Walau bagaimanapun juga, tak bisa disangkal lagi dia berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan—dan sekarang dia baru saja membuatnya jadi lebih buruk.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta!" Nostrad berteriak. "Bunuh gadis i—"

"TUNGGU!" Kurapika berseru. "Aku akan ikut denganmu tapi jangan kau lukai seorang pun dari mereka," dia menggeram dengan sengit.

Nostrad menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan atas menyerahnya Kurapika. Tampak bahunya menjadi rileks dan dia kembali bersikap terkendali.

"Betapa bijaksana dan baiknya dirimu, Kurapika. Anak-anak, tangkap dia."

Sebelum Kurapika bisa bereaksi, dia bisa merasakan daya listrik melumpuhkan indra dan syarafnya. Dalam waktu yang tak lama, dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Ketika dia jatuh, dua orang pria berdiri di belakangnya dengan sepucuk pistol di tangannya.

"KURAPIKA! HEI KAU MONSTER! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Fino menjerit penuh tangis sambil meronta dalam cengkeraman orang yang menahannya.

"Oh, diamlah, Nak. Dia tidak mati. Bagiku, daripada mati, dia lebih baik hidup." Lalu Nostrad berbalik pada penjaga penginapan dan istrinya. "Aku akan memaafkan ketidaktahuanmu karena kau hidup di kota terpencil yang menyedihkan ini, tapi aku yakin kau harus tahu bahwa kau tak mau bermusuhan dengan mafia, benar?"

Si penjaga penginapan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Tentu dia sudah mendengar tentang bajingan mafia kotor yang seperti hama di kota-kota makmur. Secara pribadi dia bersyukur kotanya hanyalah sebuah kota yang sederhana hingga tak ada seorang mafia pun yang akan tertarik walau hanya untuk berkunjung sekalipun.

"Bagus. Aku akan menempatkan orang-orangku di sini hingga urusanku dengan Kurapika selesai," Nostrad mengumumkan sambil melangkah pergi. Itu merupakan tindakan pengamanan untuk mencegah adanya pemberontakan apapun dari Kurapika—dia akan menggunakan keluarga itu sebagai pengaruh agar Kurapika mau bekerjasama.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Kurapika sudah menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika dia sedang ditodong senjata, dan ponsel itu masih dalam keadaan terhubung. Cuek, mereka tak mau repot mengambil atau bahkan memeriksanya. Seluruh percakapan itu telah dikuping oleh seseorang yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam tiada tara.

* * *

><p>"Kuroro, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Wanita keriput itu bertanya pada pria muda yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.<p>

Pria tersebut tengah mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah tertentu ke horizon dengan sedikit kernyitan berkerut di keningnya. Dia terlihat seolah dirinya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di belahan dunia lain.

Sedetik yang lalu, dia merasakan suatu perasaan sesak di dadanya hingga dia secara refleks mendongak dan menatap ke arah tertentu yang dipandangi olehnya. Nen-nya beriak gelisah di dalam dirinya. Dia memiliki firasat buruk yang mengganggu bahwa sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang terjadi, tapi dia benar-benar tak tahu bahaya apa itu sebenarnya. Lagipula dia bukan peramal.

Menyingkirkan kegelisahan sekilas itu sebagai selingan semata, Kuroro mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Hatsubaba.

"Tidak ada."

Hatsubaba mendengus kencang.

"Tidak meyakinkan."

"Apa kau akan memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini atau tidak?" Kuroro bertanya dengan nada suara yang terkesan bosan.

"Kita kekurangan dana," akhirnya Hatsubaba menjawab sambil mendengus kesal. _Anak nakal yang arogan_, pikirnya.

Kuroro mengernyit. Wanita tua itu tidak memberitahukan semuanya. "Hanya itu?"

Hatsubaba memandanginya dan menatapnya penuh penilaian.

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Ada hal lainnya lagi—"

Sebelum dokter penyihir itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel Kuroro berdering. Dengan sebuah anggukan kepala, Hatsubaba memberinya ijin untuk menjawab panggilan itu—lagipula Kuroro tidak berencana menunggu ijin dari Tetua.

"Ya, Shalnark?"

_[Danchou, berita hangat! Pelelangan besar akan diadakan!] _terdengar suara girang Shalnark yang seperti biasa dari ujung telepon.

"Detailnya?"

_[Nama jalannya adalah Lutetia. Waktunya pada hari Sabtu tengah malam, 25 sampai dengan 30 September. Seminggu dari sekarang.]_

"Barang-barangnya?"

_[Umm…Danchou, daftar barang-barangnya tidak diberitahukan. Ini Pelelangan Lutetia yang sedang kita bicarakan.]_ Shalnark berkata.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Jika Shalnark mengerahkan usahanya, pasti dia bisa meng-_hack_ _database_ para pelelang Lutetia dan para host-nya lalu mendapatkan daftar tersebut. Kali ini, anggota Laba-laba muda itu tampaknya ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Benar. Kumpulkan semuanya di Lutetia pada tanggal 22 September. Titik pertemuannya adalah gedung bernama Valence-en-Brie."

_[Valence-en-Brie…Aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya…TIDAK MUNGKIN! Rumah berhantu itu?!]_

"Yang kabarnya berhantu," Kuroro mengoreksi. "Normalnya orang-orang akan menghindari tempat itu, dan itulah sebabnya tempat tersebut akan jadi tempat yang sempurna untuk tempat pertemuan kita."

Kuroro jarang menggunakan istilah 'persembunyian' dengan alasan istilah itu kedengarannya berkelas rendah. Dia memilih kata-kata seperti 'markas besar' atau 'titik pertemuan'. Berpikir tentang kosakata, hal itu mengingatkannya pada seorang Gadis Kuruta dengan kosakata yang berwarna yang seringkali dia gunakan ketika menggambarkan segala sesuatu dengan tepat. Kesempatan penting yang paling dia ingat adalah waktu dia membandingkan Kelompok Genei Ryodan dengan Kelompok Mammon. Menggelikan, gadis itu memakai istilah-istilah seperti 'protokol standar', 'metode kasar yang sembarangan dan tidak canggih'.

_[Danchou?] _Suara Shalnark kembali menariknya ke dunia nyata.

"Itu saja. Ada pertanyaan?"

Jeda. Jeda panjang yang tidak biasanya datang dari Shalnark.

_[Tidak.]_

Kuroro memicingkan matanya. Shalnark menyembunyikan sesuatu.

_[Kalau begitu, aku akan bertemu denganmu di Lutetia? Pada tanggal 22 September, Valence-en-Brie? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Danchou.]_

Dan dia pun memutuskan teleponnya.

Kuroro semakin mengernyit. Shalnark terdengar ingin sekali memutuskan percakapan dengan dirinya; di mana hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh untuk Laba-laba muda itu. Dia pun tidak begitu memberikan informasi. Shalnark yang dia kenal akan mengoceh tentang segala informasi yang dia temukan dari dunia maya hingga Kuroro harus menghentikannya. Kuroro mengingatkan dirinya untuk menginterogasi Shalnark nanti.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Hatsubaba bertanya dengan suara datar; segala emosinya tersembunyi di bawah wajah antiknya yang keriput.

"Sepertinya doamu untuk mendapatkan tambahan dana itu baru saja terjawab," hanya itu jawaban Kuroro.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, dia berbalik memunggungi Hatsubaba dan mulai melangkah pergi. Wanita bungkuk itu hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya berdiri sambil mengamati pria muda itu yang melangkah pergi dengan harga diri yang tak akan dimiliki warga Ryuusei-gai yang biasa.

Hatsubaba menghela napas lelah dan mendongak menatap langit mendung Ryuusei-gai.

"Sungguh sikap yang dingin. Anak malang...Menyangkal kebutuhan dan hasratnya sendiri. Beritahu dia bahwa itu tidak sehat untuknya, Ishtar."

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, semoga Danchou tidak mencurigai apapun," Shalnark bergumam sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dia menoleh kepada seorang wanita bertubuh kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sekarang bagaimana?"<p>

Senritsu tidak memperhatikan Laba-laba yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu. Dia tengah melihat ke sekeliling sembari merasa seolah darahnya membeku. Berserakan di seluruh tempat itu, mayat orang-orang Nostrad yang ditempatkan di Prancing Pony untuk menyandera keluarga pemilik penginapan tersebut guna melawan Kurapika. Untuk satu alasan, Shalnark memilik untuk membunuh mereka tanpa pertumpahan darah. Mengejutkan, tempat itu bersih dan tak meninggalkan bukti apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa suatu pembantaian baru saja terjadi di sana beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wanita kecil itu sudah bisa menangkap detail audio penculikan Kurapika yang dilakukan oleh Nostrad, dan dia bergegas ke penginapan tersebut dengan harapan mungkin dia bisa menolongnya. Namun begitu ia tiba di tempat itu, Kurapika sudah tak ada dan preman-preman itu sudah ditangani sendirian oleh Shalnark. Laba-laba yang memiliki sikap tenang itu hanya bilang bahwa dia sudah berjanji kepada Fino untuk mampir hari itu dan hal itu pun terjadilah hingga mereka tidak memperlakukan Fino beserta keluarganya dengan baik ketika dirinya datang. Maka Shalnark memutuskan untuk menanggulanginya sendiri.

_Seperti yang diperkirakan akan dilakukan oleh seorang anggota Ryodan, hah? _Pikir Senritsu dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Kau dengarkan aku, tidak?" Shalnark mencolek bahu Senritsu sedikit untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya kembali.

"Oh, maaf. Sekarang bagaimana? Oh, ya. Aku akan menghubungi Gon dan yang lainnya, melihat apa kita bisa membuat suatu rencana. Jika kita berhasil memberitahu Kurapika bahwa Fino dan keluarganya sudah tidak lagi disandera, mungkin dia bisa kabur dan kita akan menolongnya."

"Tidak, itu tak akan berhasil. Mafia itu akan segera mencarinya, dan Kurapika harus menjalani hidup layaknya seorang buronan selama sisa hidupnya. Rasanya hampir mustahil untuk meloloskan diri dari anjing-anjing mafia kecuali kau adalah orang-orang seperti _kami_."

"Benar juga...," bahu Senritsu terkulai ketika mendengar pendapat Shalnark. Itu masuk akal. Lalu wanita tersebut menatap Shalnark ingin tahu. "Menurutmu bagaimana tanggapan Danchou-mu begitu dia tahu bahwa Kurapika menjadi salah satu yang dilelang?"

Shalnark menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Danchou yang lama tak akan pernah memperdulikan hal itu, tapi karena mereka telah bepergian bersama selama hampir dua tahun, sekarang sulit memperhitungkan sikapnya ketika berkaitan dengan Kurapika. kemungkinannya adalah : satu; dia sungguh mengabaikan kenyataan itu, mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah bagian dari kesepakatan mereka untuk saling meninggalkan satu sama lain, atau dua; dia memerintahkan kami untuk membinasakan seluruh klan Nostrad."

"Keduanya tidak menunjukkan hasil bagus yang menjanjikan," Senritsu meringis.

"Yah, kami 'kan Genei Ryodan," Shalnark menyeringai lebar.

"Shalnark!"

Suara Fino datang dari sisi yang berseberangan di aula itu, dan dengan semangat menghampirinya, kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Dia tidak tahu bahwa kau anggota Genei Ryodan, ya? Tidak, bahkan apakah dia tahu tentang Genei Ryodan?" Senritsu bertanya dengan sedikit menuduh; gadis itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah ditipu.

"Oh, dia tahu," jawab Shalnark ceria. "Dan itu menjawab kedua pertanyaanmu."

* * *

><p>Kuroro melihat ke sekitar gedung itu dengan sedikit perasaan nostalgia berkembang di dalam dirinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali dia mengunjungi rumah Valence-en-Bine yang katanya berhantu. Bangunan itu masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya lapisan debu yang lebih tebal yang menjadi perubahan minimal yang terjadi di tempat itu.<p>

Rapat baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, dan para anggota Laba-laba lainnya memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kota. Lutetia adalah sebuah negara bagian kecil yang terkenal dengan gaya hidupnya yang mewah. Tak pernah menjadi hal yang sia-sia untuk menjelajahi negara itu dengan segala seluk-beluknya.

Namun ada seorang anggota Laba-laba yang dilarang pergi olehnya karena suatu alasan. Alasannya adalah anggota tersebut perlu sedikit diinterogasi.

Shalnark memainkan jari kakinya sambil berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari Kuroro. Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah ketika sedang berbuat jahil. Kuroro membujuk—atau lebih tepatnya, _memerintahkan_—dirinya untuk membocorkan rahasia apapun juga yang ia sembunyikan.

Akhirnya pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi antik bergaya Victoria dan pandangannya jatuh kepada Shalnark; yang masih menatap lantai kayu rumah tua itu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menarik.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu antusias dengan misi ini. Aku menduga Fino telah membujukmu melakukannya?" Akhirnya dia angkat bicara dengan suara yang terdengar ringan, tidak kesal atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan dirinya yang telah diakali oleh Shalnark.

"Dia _memaksaku _melakukannya," ralat Shalnark dengan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Kuroro bertanya, ia sungguh ingin tahu. Membayangkan seorang gadis biasa, sederhana seperti Fino bisa menaklukkan seorang Laba-laba seperti Shalnark menjadi patuh, sudah pasti Kuroro ingin sekali mengetahuinya.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Danchou." Sebenarnya, Shalnark berusaha menghindari topik itu. "Bagaimana tentang Kurapika?"

"Keterlibatannya dalam acara ini tak memiliki konsekuensi apapun terhadap misi kita," kata Kuroro tegas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Seperti kesepakatanku dengannya, kami akan saling meninggalkan satu sama lain."

"Tapi Dan—"

"Namun," Kuroro memotong ucapannya sebelum Shalnark protes lebih jauh, "Jika dia terdaftar sebagai salah satu barang lelang, maka dia salah satu target kita. Sesederhana itu."

Awalnya Shalnark kebingungan dengan kata-kata Kuroro. Roda di benaknya berderak ketika dia berusaha memahami ucapan Kuroro yang sederhana—selalu begitu, dia akan menggunakan kata-kata sederhana dalam struktur kalimat yang kompleks untuk menjelaskan suatu masalah yang rumit; yang ternyata membuat mereka semakin bingung. Ketika akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang Kuroro maksudkan, wajah Shalnark menjadi secerah mentari musim panas.

Dia memberi Danchou-nya sebuah seringai bodoh, yang ditanggapi seulas senyum tipis dari pria berambut hitam itu. Tapi kemudian, ada masalah lain yang belum dia mengerti.

"Lalu rencananya?"

"Kita akan melaksanakan rencana asli. Tak akan ada perubahan."

"Tapi bagaimana—"

"Semuanya dilakukan

Dengan penutup seperti itu pada nada suaranya, Shalnark tak bisa apa-apa selain menutup mulutnya dan menelan protes lainnya yang ia punya. Tanpa bersuara, pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit merasa kecewa karena tidak diikutsertakan dalam rencana Kuroro yang paling rumit. Kuroro dibiarkan tenang di dalam kamar yang remang-remang itu. dia duduk bagai sebuah pastung yang terbuat dari batu, pandangannya tertuju kepada sudut gelap kamar itu sambil membandingkan berbagai konsekuensi yang mungkin timbul dalam aksinya. Akhirnya, setelah begitu lama, kuroro bergeser dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Sungguh...kau benar-benar magnet yang menarik datangnya masalah," dia bergumam entah pada siapa sambil menekan nomor tertentu.

Setelah terhubung dan teleponnya diangkat, bahkan sebelum si penerima sempat bilang "Halo?", Kuroro angkat bicara :

"_Voi avea nevoie de ajutorul vostru _(aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu)."

* * *

><p>"Apa ini memang tempatnya?" Tanya Gon gugup sambil melihat ke sekitar tempat itu.<p>

"Aku yakin ini tempatnya. Lihat orang-orang itu, Gon. Jelas-jelas mereka kaya raya. Alasan apa lagi yang akan membuat ratusan orang kaya penuh dosa berkumpul di satu tempat yang lebih terlihat seperti ruang kuliah di universitasku kecuali untuk berpartisipasi dalam pelelangan?" Leorio memutar kedua bola matanya dan dengan santai duduk di sembarang tempat.

Mereka semua mengenakan setelan resmi dan entah bagaimana berusaha membeli tiket untuk menghadiri pelelangan. Senritsu memilih untuk tidak pergi karena takut mungkin dia akan ditemukan orang-orang Nostrad dan mungkin mereka mengira rencana penyelamatan sudah disiapkan. Meniru Leorio, Killua duduk di tempat di sebelah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, sementara Gon duduk di sebelah Killua seperti sepasang sepatu saja. Beberapa menit pun terlewati dan mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktunya mengamati tempat itu beserta orang-orangnya. Mereka memeras otak berusaha menemukan jalan untuk meloloskan teman Kuruta mereka dari masalah, ketika sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi ketiganya.

"Apa kau tahu perbedaan antara pelelangan York Shin dan pelelangan Lutetia?"

Itu pertanyaan yang datang dari seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah Gon. Gon terkaget-kaget—dia tidak memperhatikan pria itu duduk di sebelahnya! Seolah dia muncul begitu saja. Killua langsung berdiri begitu pandangannya jatuh kepada pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Desaknya dengan nada suara yang terdengar kasar.

"Sebagai peserta lelang, itu sudah jelas," jawab Kuroro ringan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Kurapika akan dilelang di sini?" Leorio bertanya dengan suara bisikan yang pelan.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau di sini untuk menyelamatkan Kurapika?" Tanya Gon penuh harap.

"Tidak juga."

Bahu Gon terkulai, merasa sangat kecewa.

"Jadi," Kuroro bicara lagi, "Apa kau tahu perbedaannya?"

Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang bingung dan melemparkan Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu lirikan waspada.

"Aku hanya memperhatikan tak ada penjualan katalog tentang barang-barang yang akan dilelang," Killua menjawab sambil mencari-cari jawaban di wajah Kuroro.

"Tepat. Warga Lutetia menyukai ketegangan dan sensasi. Mereka merasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka tidak tahu tentang barang-barang itu sebelumnya. Katanya begitu, tentu mereka akan membutuhkan rencana dan strategi yang pantas jika ingin mengamankan barang-barang bagus tanpa kehilangan uang terlalu banyak. Karena alasan itu, pembawa acara ini mendapatkan keuntungan lebih dari pelelangan Lutetia ketika strategi yang tepat dilaksanakan."

"Strategi seperti apa?" Gon bertanya, dari suaranya sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Kuroro menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, menatapnya penuh arti.

"Lihatlah sendiri, dan pelajari," katanya singkat, dan dia tak akan memberitahu lebih dari itu mengenai system pelelangan selama sisa waktu acara tersebut.

Lalu, pelelangan pun dimulai.

Atau lebih tepatnya, bagi mereka pelelangan berakhir secepat dimulainya acara itu.

Seorang pria kurus mengenakan setelan resmi berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul di atas panggung dari ruang belakang. Dia begitu pucat dengan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Dia mulai menanyakan pertanyaan tertentu kepada para penonton.

"Apakah ada dokter di sini?"

Gumaman keras pun muncul di antara para penonton.

"Seseorang sedang sekarat! Apakah ada dokter di sini?"

Naluri pertama Leorio sebagai seorang mahasiswa kedokteran adalah langsung berdiri dan berseru "AKU SEORANG DOKTER MAGANG!", namun perhatiannya kepada Kurapika membuatnya melemparkan lirikan ragu kepada rekan-rekannya—yang juga menatapnya bingung. Kuroro tidak membantu sama sekali. Yang dia lakukan hanya duduk diam dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi terpasang dengan kukuhnya di wajahnya yang dingin.

"Leorio, pergilah. Kami akan menangani segala sesuatunya di sini," akhirnya Gon berkata.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari bocah itu hanya bisa mengangguk gugup dan melakukan apa yang diserukan nalurinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuroro menyaksikan ketika dokter muda itu bergegas menuju ke belakang panggung.

semuanya berjalan tetap sesuai dengan rencana.

* * *

><p>"Di mana pasiennya?" Leorio segera bertanya ketika dia memasuki kamar belakang.<p>

Dia ingin sekali menyelesaikan urusan kesehatan apapun itu yang harus ia tangani di sana, jadi dia bisa kembali kepada teman-temannya mengantisipasi entah bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan teman Kuruta-nya. Namun keinginan tersebut langsung padam begitu ia melihat jasad tak bernyawa tergeletak di lantai.

Itu adalah tubuh seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang lembut yang tumbuh memanjang selama beberapa tahun terakhir hidupnya yang semrawut. Tubuhnya tergolek dalam _angle _yang aneh—orang lain tampaknya tak berani menyentuhnya. Kulitnya memiliki perubahan warna kebiruan yang aneh, dan matanya—masih berwarna biru—terbuka lebar dengan tatapan kosong. Pakaian khas suku tertentu yang ia kenakan mengumumkan identitasnya : seorang Kuruta.

Kedua lutut Leorio gemetar dan hampir menyerah, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk dengan sadar berlutut di hadapan tubuh Kurapika yang lunglai. Dia memeriksa denyut nadinya, dia tak menemukan apapun. Pupil matanya sudah melebar, dan kulitnya dingin seperti mayat. Dia yakin Kurapika sudah mati saat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pelan ia bertanya.

Seorang staf menjawabnya dengan suara gugup, gemetar. Dia berkata bahwa sebelumnya gadis itu sudah kaku dan pucat, dan napasnya pun pelan dan dangkal. Dia mengeluh sakit perut dan sakit kepala, tapi dia mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan gagap seolah memiliki kesulitan berbicara. Ketika dia berusaha berdiri, mendadak ambruk ke lantai seolah kedua kakinya tak punya kekuatan, dan jauh sebelum itu dia mulai mengalami kejang. Segera saja, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh, dan hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, gadis itu sudah hampir mati.

"Kedengarannya seperti keracunan tetrodoxin…apakah dia, mungkin saja, menyantap ikan kembung atau semacam itu sebelumnya?"

"A,aku tidak memperhatikan…," pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Leorio hanya bisa menghela napas dan memandangi tubuh dingin teman yang ia sayangi. Dia tak bisa mempercayainya. Kurapika yang ia kenal sangat tabah dan tangguh untuk bisa diruntuhkan. Di tempat mana di Bumi ini dia keracunan? Apakah seseorang berusaha membunuhnya? Tapi untuk apa? Gadis itu tak bisa menyakiti siapapun tanpa alasan. Yah, mungkin dia akan berusaha mempermalukan orang-orang yang menangkapnya sekalinya dia bebas guna menuntut balas (Wah, bagaimana caranya gadis itu tahu cara untuk menahan dendam), tapi untuk melakukan provokasi atas suatu usaha pembunuhan? Bunuh diri, mungkin? Tidak. Itu mustahil. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan tindakan yang pengecut seperti itu.

Leorio tak bisa lagi memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya yang masuk akal.

"Apakah dia mati?" Seorang pria berkumis setengah baya bertanya padanya.

"Hah?" Leorio menoleh untuk mengenali pria kasar tersebut, dan segera menyadari bahwa orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Nostrad—mantan bos mafia Kurapika dan orang yang menangkapnya pada saat ini. Lalu Leorio berdehem dan berusaha terdengar seprofesional mungkin. "Oh. Ya, aku yakin dia mati."

Nostrad memicingkan matanya, merasa begitu kecewa. Hal itu membuat Leorio menelan ludah—apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Matanya biru, benar?"

Leorio mengernyit bingung. Apa pengaruhnya dengan semua ini?

"Um…ya, warnanya biru. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bertanya?"

Nostrad mendengus kencang.

"Yah kalau begitu kami tak memerlukannya. Kalau matanya sudah berwarna merah, kami masih bisa mengambil matanya, tapi karena dia mati tanpa Mata Merahnya, dia tak berarti apa-apa," pria yang mengenakan setelan hitam itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan berbalik dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Tentu saja, Tuan," anak buahnya mengangguk dengan sebuah seringai tampak di wajahnya, dan menoleh kepada para pengawal lainnya di kamar itu. "Kau dengar apa kata bos. Seseorang, bereskan mayat itu."

Leorio menatap mereka tak percaya. Matanya terus tertuju ke pintu di mana Nostrad dan anak buahnya keluar kamar. Dia hanya bisa bereaksi ketika seorang pria yang begitu tinggi menghampiri tubuh Kurapika dan mengangkutnya di atas bahu.

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Leorio memaksa.

"Tidak ada perintah yang harus kuikuti," pria itu berkata dengan suara sekuat baja.

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon! Aku mengenal mereka!" Leorio menarik lengan baju pria itu, dan diberi tatapan menusuk dari pria tersebut—bukan pelototan seperti yang ia kira.

"Dengar, _Dokter_," kata pria itu tajam, dan menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sedikit untuk menampakkan sepasang mata abus-abu miliknya yang luar biasa. "Aku akan membuang tubuhnya dan cukup sampai di situ. Setelah itu, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tak mau peduli. Oke?"

Leorio membeku.

Pria itu membetulkan kacamata hitamnya dan tubuh lunglai Kurapika ke atas bahunya, melangkah pergi dengan cepat untuk 'membuang sampah', seperti bagaimana staf lain menyebutnya. Leorio masih memandangi pintu ke mana pria jangkung itu menghilang.

Dia tahu suara itu. Dia tahu aksen itu. Dia pernah mendengar semua itu sebelumnya.

Dia tahu sepasang mata abu-abu itu. Dia pernah melihat ke dalam mata itu sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>"Leorio, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gon ingin tahu begitu Leorio kembali duduk di antara pada penonton pelelangan.<p>

Dia tak bisa menjawab Gon. Dia duduk dan berusaha apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar belakang itu. Dia hanya bisa sampai pada satu kesimpulan bahwa Kuroro Lucifer—yang masih duduk di sebelah Gon dengan wajah pasif—pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Dia yakin, kalau pria bermata abu-abu tersebut juga ada di dalamnya.

"Gon, kau bisa bertukar tempat denganku?" tanya Leorio dengan lelahnya.

"Hah? Tentu..." Gon pun patuh tanpa berdebat lebih jauh dan mempersilakan Leorio menempati kursinya sementara dia pindah ke kursi yang Leorio tempati sebelumnya.

Killua melirik Leorio penuh tanya; yang ditanggapi pemuda berusia lebih tua darinya itu dengan gerakan bibir yang mengatakan 'Nanti'. Jadi Killua tak bertanya apa-apa. Begitu dia duduk di sebelah 'pria plin-plan yang berbahaya'—seperti bagaimana Leorio menyebut Kuroro—Leorio berusaha duduk dengan nyaman sebelum mulai menanyai pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ke mana kau membawa tubuhnya? Aku melihat lelaki itu—siapa namanya? Lucian?—membawanya pergi."

"Tenang. Dia tidak mati," jawab Kuroro sambil menerawang. "Kau akan melihatnya pada waktunya nanti."

"Pada waktunya?" Leorio mengernyit dalam-dalam, sebelum mendesis seolah menantang pria itu berkelahi. "Apa yang kau inginkan darinya kali ini?"

"Nanti kau akan bertemu dia dalam keadaan utuh dan dengan kondisi yang baik _jika _kau mengikuti aturanku. Bisa dimengerti?" Tanya Kuroro datar dengan pandangan yang masih tak lepas dari podium.

Leorio ingin protes, tapi menilai dari aura yang dikeluarkan Kuroro, dia tahu sebaiknya tidak melawan Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba. Jika Kurapika tak bisa melawannya; seperti yang diceritakan gadis itu kepada mereka, maka Leorio hanya memiliki kesempatan yang sudah pasti tak akan berhasil dan akan berakhir buruk baginya jika dia melakukan itu. Maka dengan enggan Leorio menelan ludah dengan gugup dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"APA YANG SUDAH KAU SUNTIKKAN PADAKU, HEI VAMPIR GILA?!"<p>

Saat Kurapika terbangun dari mati surinya, dia marah sekali.

Kembali ketika dia ada di kamar belakang di dunia bawah Pelelangan Lutetia—dia dipisahkan dari barang-barang lelang lainnya—salah seorang pengawal mendekati gadis itu dan menusuk lengannya dengan jarum yang sangat tajam. Rasa sakitnya tak berarti bagi Kurapika; hanya seperti digigit semut. Dia hanya memelototi pria itu dengan kesal, dan ditanggapi dengan sebuah seringai penuh arti. Menganggapnya hanya lelucon yang dilakukan seorang pengawal yang sedang benar-benar merasa bosan, Kurapika tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Hanya ketika dia mulai mengalami sakit perut parah, sakit kepala, dan akhirnya kejang, dia baru sadar bahwa kejadian tersebut bukanlah lelucon.

"Hei, kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, bukan berteriak di telingaku berusaha menghancurkan gendang telingaku! Aku memberimu semacam obat untuk memalsukan kematianmu secara klinis," balas Lucian dari balik meja yang telah ia balikkan untuk digunakan sebagai perlindungan melawan kemarahan Kurapika.

Ketika dia pergi untuk 'membuang sampah' tadi, dia membawa Kurapika langsung ke rumah Valence-en-Brine dan kemudian 'memulihkannya'. Dia harus melepaskan lapisan luar pakaian khas sukunya; hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalam tipis tanpa lengan dan celana panjangnya, untuk memeriksa sejauh apa dampak yang diakibatkan oleh 'racun'-nya itu. Hal paling pertama yang ia terima ketika Kurapika sudah cukup sadar adalah tamparan menakjubkan di pipinya.

"Dan TEPATNYA apa bahan-bahan obat itu?" Si Gadis Kuruta memelototi Lucian.

"Mm…tetrodoxin yang dimodifikasi…"

"TETRODOXIN? KAU BISA BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHKU!"

"Itulah alasannya kenapa tetrodoxin itu dimodifikasi. Cih, biarkan aku selesai menjelaskannya dulu!" Protes Lucian, tapi meskipun demikian dia tetap mengamankan dirinya di balik meja yang dia gunakan sebagai penahan di antara dirinya dan Si Kuruta yang tengah bergolak marah. Kurapika mendengus, menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan mengetukkan sebelah kakinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Lanjutkan," dia mendesak sambil menggeram pelan seperti pemangsa.

"Mm…bahan-bahan primitif lainnya seperti tulang belulang yang dikubur dan dibakar hingga hangus, beberapa sisa-sisa jasad manusia, getah beracun, kristal kalsium oksalat, katak, lipan, cacing laut—"

"BAIK, BAIK! BERHENTI!"

Kurapika duduk merosot di kursinya dan dengan tertekan menempatkan tangannya di keningnya yang berkeringat. Dia merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk muntah.

"Oh. Ya ampun. Terima kasih!" Bentaknya. "Itu daftar panjang benda-benda menjijikkan dan mengerikan yang kau masukkan secara paksa ke dalam tubuhku…"

"_Ne pare rau, dar nu poate fi ajutat…_(maaf, tapi itu tak bisa dihindari)," gumam vampir itu dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Dan bagaimana kau menghidupkanku kembali?"

"CPR."

"APA!?" Raungannya sedikit menggetarkan kamar itu.

"Hanya bercanda," Lucian menyeringai sambil merasa bersalah. "Aku menggunakan obat buatanku sendiri yang mengandung _Antimyasthenic_ untuk memulihkan kekuatan motorikmu dan bahan-bahan lain."

"Bahan-bahan…lain?"

"_Alpha adrenergic agonist _untuk tekanan darah rendahmu, _Anticholinesterase agent_, semacam antibodi monoclonal untuk melawan tetrodoxin, penahan saluran potassium, dan lainnya lagi. Semuanya dimodifikasi," dia mengangkat bahunya.

_Baiklah, setidaknya bahan-bahan itu terdengar aman dari segi medis…_Kurapika menghela napas lega.

Lucian menggeledah isi sakunya dan segera saja ia melemparkan sesuatu berukuran kecil ke arah Kurapika. Refleks, Kurapika menangkap apapun itu yang dilemparkan kepadanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya," dia memberitahu gadis itu dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas terdengar sambil berharap bahwa hal tersebut akan membuatnya menjadi lebih lembut.

Kurapika membuka telapak tangannya dan mendapati dirinya menatap cincin miliknya yang bermata onyx—cincin yang diberikan Ishtar kepada Kuroro dan kemudian ditukarkan dengan cincinnya yang bermata _aquamarine_. Merasakan suatu sensasi lega yang aneh di hatinya, dia menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya, merasakan sentuhan dingin yang ia kenal dari sebuah cincin perak bersematkan sebutir batu onyx. Tanpa sadar dia meraba cincin itu. Dia ingat ketika dirinya diberitahu bahwa dia tidak boleh terpisah dari cincin tersebut selama sisa hidupnya sebagai konsekuensi telah menerima darah Ishtar.

"Kulihat kau bertahan dari siksaan itu, Lucian."

Sebuah suara berucap santai dan terdengar hampir seperti merasa geli datang dari arah pintu. Kurapika dan Lucian menoleh, melihat Kuroro berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

Vampire itu; yang terlihat seperti kelinci yang tersambar petir, memekik girang "Lucifer!" dan bergegas pergi menjauh dari penahannya yang berharga—yaitu meja—dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kuroro.

"Bagaimana lelangnya?" Lucian bertanya sambil merasa jauh lebih aman dari jangkauan pembalasan Kurapika.

"Tak ada yang istimewa," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

Tentu saja di pelelangan itu tak akan ada yang istimewa. Para anak buahnya sudah menggandakan semua barang-barang lelang dengan kemampuan Nen milik Coltopi, seperti waktu pelelangan di Yorkshin. Begitu Kurapika dipisahkan dari yang lainnya, hanya Lucian—yang menyamar sebagai salah seorang penjaga—bisa memiliki 'akses' menemui Kurapika. Itulah rencana pada misi kali ini.

Tidak. Sebenarnya ada misi tambahan lainnya bagi para anggota Laba-laba.

* * *

><p>"Danchou bilang apa?" Machi bertanya pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir.<p>

"Sebuah misi tambahan," jawab Shalnark dengan suara mencicit sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. "Jelas dan sederhana : lenyapkan Klan Nostrad."

"Aku sudah tahu," Phinks menyeringai.

"Itu mudah sekali," Feitan mendengus sambil melenturkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan, Nobu?" Franklin menanyai samurai yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan Si Pengguna Rantai, 'kan?"

Nobunaga hanya sedikit mengernyit dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini perintah Danchou."

"Yah, tentu saja. ini _perintah Danchou_," Phinks terkekeh sambil mengatakan hal itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Diamlah dan cepat selesaikan ini!" Kata samurai yang mudah terbawa emosi itu.

"Baik, baik. Ya ampun..." Phinks bergumam sambil mulai memutar kedua lengannya, bersiap-siap untuk suatu 'pesta kecil'. "Kami datang, Nostrad. Inilah yang akan kau dapatkan karena telah melecehkan gadisnya Danchou."

Nobunaga hanya menanggapi pernyataan Phinks dengan bersungut-sungut tapi tidak menyanggahnya.

* * *

><p>"Hah, kurasa begitu." Lucian; yang mengetahui misi tambahan itu, terkekeh pelan dan melangkah menuju ke pintu, setelah dia menepuk bahu Kuroro dan menggodanya : "<em>Am cur<em>_ăţ__at dormitor pentru tine_ (Aku sudah membersihkan kamar tidur ini untukmu). _Distreaza-te cu 'sotia' ta _(selamat bersenang-senang bersama 'istri'-mu)."

Sebelum Kuroro bisa menyikutnya hingga tulang rusuknya retak, Lucian pergi menuju ke pintu secepat kilat dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Hal itu membuat Kurapika tertegun dan bingung karena dia sama sekali tak memahami apa yang telah dikatakan Lucian, tapi Kuroro terlihat sedikit gelisah karena kata-kata vampir tersebut. Seolah ucapan itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu yang mengganggu namun menyenangkan.

Setelah hening selama beberapa menit, begitu keduanya saling menilai satu sama lain, akhirnya Kurapika memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Dia langsung membentakkan pertanyaan itu kepada Kuroro.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan merasa geli.

"Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk menyapa 'suami'-mu," dia berkomentar dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Kurapika menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Bagaimana—"

"Teman Zaoldyck-mu memberitahukan hal itu padaku dengan kehendaknya sendiri."

_Killua, lain kali ketika kau bertemu denganku kau akan tahu rasa,_ Kurapika menggeram di dalam hati, tapi menjaga raut wajah datar yang ia perlihatkan.

Kuroro mendekatinya dengan langkah yang tenang, dan Kurapika berdiri tegak di tempatnya berpijak. Ketika pria itu berada tepat di hadapannya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan membelai rambut pirang Kurapika dengan lembut. Sikap tubuh ini membuat Kurapika sedikit terkejut.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu," itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Kurapika, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun atau menepiskan tangan Kuroro dari rambutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, semburat kemerahan muncul membuat rona tipis tampak di wajahnya.

Kuroro tersenyum lemah. Jadi gadis itu mengingat komentarnya dulu, ketika dia meributkan bahwa dirinya perlu menggunting rambut:

…_tapi rambut panjang lebih cocok untukmu._

Hal itu membuatnya sangat senang hingga dia menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya dengan hanya memainkan helaian rambut pirang Kurapika. Yang membuatnya terkejut, Kurapika tidak protes sepatah kata pun. Biasanya dia sangat teliti mengenai orang yang memainkan rambutnya.

"Jadi kesepakatan kita berakhir," kata Kuroro dengan gaya yang menunjukkan seolah dia sedang tidak sadar atas apa yang tengah dikatakannya.

"Apa yang kausarankan?" Kurapika bertanya dengan waspada sambil menjauh dari pria itu.

Kuroro menyeringai. "Kau selalu menarik masalah, ya?"

"Tidak, yang benar itu sebaliknya. Masalah yang menarik diriku," Kurapika mendengus sambil teringat akan saat-saat yang sangat tidak menyenangkan karena dipermainkan dan dilecehkan oleh orang-orang yang kasar.

"Kau tahu, secara teknis kau adalah milikku karena Nostrad telah membuangmu dan aku sudah memiliki tubuhmu yang seharusnya sudah mati," Kuroro beranjak duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Oh, benarkah? Wah, terima kasih telah menjelaskannya padaku," bentak Kurapika, suaranya begitu sarkastis.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya geli.

"_Mood_-mu sedang tidak bagus, ya?"

"Kenapa _mood_-ku harus bagus ketika temanmu, yang PASTINYA SUDAH kehilangan beberapa baut di kepalanya, hampir meracuniku hingga MATI sementara aku jelas-jelas hidup ketika setiap orang mengumumkan bahwa aku sudah mati?"

"Itu jalan terbaik untuk mengeluarkanmu dari masalah itu," Kuroro mengangkat bahu.

"Memalsukan kematian benar-benar jalan keluar kesukaanmu, 'ya?" Kurapika mengernyit kesal padanya. "Dua kali kau memalsukan kematianku, dan aku hanya berharap kali ini mereka tak akan menemukan bahwa aku _lagi-lagi _masih hidup."

"Kau berada di bawah pengawasan mereka selama 24 jam penuh dan ketika kau mendadak mati karena keracunan, mau tak mau mereka percaya bahwa Kurapika Kuruta benar-benar mati, benar?"

"Terserah," gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya, lelah dengan perdebatan yang sia-sia. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana, aku adalah milikmu?"

"Semacam itulah." Senyum angkuh yang menjengkelkan itu kembali tampak di wajahnya—oh betapa Kurapika ingin mencakar senyuman tersebut, menghapuskannya dari wajah pria itu yang sayangnya memang tampan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membeli kebebasanku, _Tuan?_" Dia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada sebelah kakinya dan melipat kedua lengan dengan sikap menantang. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti, jika kau memintaku untuk menjadi Laba-laba-mu, aku lebih baik mati."

"Pikiran itu tak pernah terlintas di benakku," Kuroro menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang lurus, sepasang mata obsidian itu tak pernah sekalipun menampakkan maksud yang dia sembunyikan di balik kegelapan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Lalu? katakan saja jadi aku bisa cepat menyelesaikannya! Lebih cepat, lebih baik," Kurapika mendengus. "Dan sebagai informasi untukmu, aku tak punya harta apapun untuk ditawarkan kepadamu."

"Apakah sekarang dokter itu adalah pacarmu?"

Kurapika benar-benar terperangah begitu saja ketika pertanyaan itu meninggalkan bibir Kuroro dan sampai ke telinganya. Bahkan dia lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip. Kenapa secepat kilat pria itu tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan yang sepele, tidak relevan seperti itu? itu tak ada hubungannya dengan seluruh situasi saat ini. Mengenal kebiasaannya yang plin-plan, karena dia telah berurusan dengan hal itu kira-kira satu setengah tahun lamanya secara terus-menerus, Kurapika memilih untuk menanggapinya daripada memarahinya karena alasan itu—memarahinya sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan napasnya.

"BUKAN." Suaranya terdengar lebih penuh dengan paksaan daripada yang ia maksudkan. "Dan—"

Dia berhenti sejenak.

"_Dan kenapa kau peduli?" _Adalah yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi _lagi-lagi_, mengenal seperti apa Kuroro Lucifer, pria itu seringkali menghindari pertanyaan 'kenapa'. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Meski Kurapika tidak yakin itu ide yang bagus.

"Dan apa kau punya pacar, mungkin?" Dia bertanya dengan tersipu-sipu.

Kuroro menaikkan salah satu alis matanya heran dan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Akhirnya pria itu bertanya dengan waspada.

Kurapika mendengus dan tertawa. "Rupanya, _kau _mulai menanyakan lebih banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa' sekarang."

Kuroro menanggapinya dengan tersenyum masam. "Kau pengaruh yang buruk."

"Aku? Oh, _yang benar saja!_" Kurapika tertawa sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Lalu dia melangkah menghampiri Kuroro dengan gaya berjalan lemah gemulai yang disengaja; seolah dia tengah melangkah di _catwalk_, berhenti di hadapan pria itu dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke depan dengan satu tangan diletakkan di pinggulnya. Dia mengistirahatkan tangan yang satunya lagi di sandaran kursi karena dia tahu _permainan _ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari seharusnya.

"Berapa umurmu, Tuan? Kurasa sekarang kau mendekati usia tiga puluh?"

"29, lebih tepatnya," Kuroro menjawab, memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan gadis itu.

"Dan kau masih tetap seorang bujangan." Itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

Di dalam hati, jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang. Dia tahu dia tengah berjalan di tempat yang berbahaya—memprovokasi Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba sudah pasti beresiko tinggi—tapi dia tak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya. Kenapa dia melakukan apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang pun di luar pemahamannya. Dia hanya merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya.

"Ya. Apakah itu masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah setiap orang di dalam kelompokmu semuanya lajang," Kurapika tersenyum malu-malu.

"Shalnark tidak akan lajang lagi dalam waktu dekat ini," Kuroro memberitahunya.

"Oh, itu berita lama untukku. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tinggal bersama Fino," dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak berkencan dengan teman doktermu itu," balas Kuroro.

"Oh, dia pernah mengajakku kencan, tapi aku membuatnya kecewa dengan menolak ajakannya," Kurapika mengangkat bahunya.

"Alasannya?"

"Memangnya kau perlu tahu?"

"Hibur aku."

"Aku bukan penghiburmu."

"Kau _milikku _sekarang."

Kurapika kalah dalam permainan tersebut; Kuroro tahu itu, karena akhirnya Si Gadis Kuruta menegakkan badannya dan memalingkan wajah dengan gelisah. Dia terlihat jengkel dan tersinggung karena Kuroro menggunakan kata _milik_, tapi alasan utamanya adalah karena dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan konteks permainan bodoh mereka.

"Dia lebih seperti seorang kakak bagiku, tidak lebih," akhirnya dia menjawab dengan enggan dan suara yang berbisik.

"Umurmu dua puluh, benar?"

"Ya."

"Usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Kurasa kau tak bermaksud untuk melestarikan garis keturunan Kuruta-mu. Dokter itu adalah pilihan yang baik."

"Apa kau mencoba mengarahkanku untuk menikahi Leorio? Lupakan itu, Kuroro. Tak peduli se-oportunis apa diriku, aku tak akan memanfaatkannya dengan cara itu. Di samping itu, aku tak mau menikahi seseorang yang tak kucintai."

"Kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku mencintainya dalam konteks semacam cinta antara saudara. Apa kau memperhatikan?" Dengan jengkel Kurapika membentaknya.

Sesaat, Kurapika lupa bahwa Kuroro 'kurang sehat secara psikologis', seperti bagaimana Lucian menyebutnya.

"Kalau begitu ada seseorang di benakmu?"

"Ya."

Jawaban tersebut terucap secara tak disengaja dari mulut Kurapika bahkan sebelum dia bisa mengendalikannya. Gegabah, dia membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dia maksudkan untuk diutarakan—seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah mengatakan sesuatu yang dia telah bersumpah untuk merahasiakannya. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya penasaran dan merasa geli. Dia menegakkan posisinya duduk sementara Kurapika sepenuhnya membelakangi dirinya, membuat pria itu memandang punggungnya secara keseluruhan.

"Siapa?" Dia bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kurapika membentak, tapi masih menolak untuk menghadapnya.

"Siapa?" Kuroro bertanya lagi.

"Kubilang itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" Kurapika berteriak.

"Aku meminta jawaban dan kau wajib memberikannya, Kurapika," ucapnya datar.

"Sejak kapan aku wajib memenuhi setiap rengekanmu?"

Bersamaan dengan jeritan jengkelnya, Kurapika berbalik dan melemparkan rantainya kepada Kuroro. Dia bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya, tapi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada rantai itu, dia memutuskan untuk menangkapnya; _Chain Jail _atau bukan. Ketika dia mendapatkan rantai itu di tangannya, dia tahu bahwa dia benar. Kualitas Nen Kurapika yang dikeluarkan rantai tersebut berbeda. Kuroro mengernyit padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada rantaimu?"

Kurapika tampak pucat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari rantaimu," jawabnya, menajamkan tatapannya ke mata _aquamarine _Kurapika, mencari jawaban.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Kurapika menampakkan kesan seolah kekuatan yang ia miliki sebelumnya telah menguap. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang kalah begitu saja dan ditinggalkan di dalam lumpur. Dia melenyapkan rantainya.

"Pisau Nen di jantungku menghilang. Aku tak bisa lagi membuat rantai Nen dengan kekuatan yang sama. Aku masih mencobanya…"

Suaranya sedikit gemetar dan ada sesuatu seperti rasa malu di sana. Dia merengkuh sosoknya yang mungil dengan kedua lengannya yang kurus.

"Sejak kapan?" Suara Kuroro sungguh terdengar lebih lembut.

"Sejak hari itu di desa Suku Kuruta," jawabnya dengan suara pelan. "Sejak kita berpisah." _Karena aku tak lagi punya hasrat untuk membalas dendam…_ Dia menambahkan di dalam hati.

Mereka pun jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang canggung. Sangat jarang bagi _mereka _untuk menjadi seperti itu. Kurapika menarik napas dalam-dalam dan terdengar jelas, sebelum dia membalikkan badannya dan menantang dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi Kuroro sepenuhnya. Dia menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata obsidian pria itu—yang merupakan kegelapan neraka yang tak berdasar, tapi dia terlalu mengenal kedalaman di matanya itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Ada kilatan berbahaya di mata itu, dan untuk sesaat Kurapika tertegun. Tiba-tiba, mata itu anehnya menjadi tidak ia kenali. Ada sosok pemangsa di dalam mata yang biasanya dingin, tak berperasaan itu.

Dengan pelan dan pasti, seolah menambah ketegangan yang sudah Kurapika rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil satu langkah menuju ke arah gadis itu berada. Refleks, Kurapika pun mundur selangkah.

"Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya," Kuroro mulai bicara, suaranya pelan.

Kecepatan langkahnya menuju ke arah Kurapika merupakan kecepatan yang tetap, sementara langkah gadis itu yang menjauhinya sedikit ragu dan bingung.

"Kau adalah milikku sekarang, jadi kau harus berada di sampingku," dia melanjutkan, menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "tidak perlu sebagai anak buahku."

"Kalau begitu sebagai apa?" Tanya Kurapika ragu, tak mengerti apa yang tengah diisyaratkan pria itu.

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Kurapika menjauh hingga tumitnya membentur bagian samping tempat tidur dan jalan keluarnya terhalangi—kecuali dia memilih untuk menaiki tempat tidur itu guna melintasinya, bersikap kurang pantas sebagai seorang wanita tapi jika hal itu diperlukan, dia akan melakukannya. Entah kenapa, Kuroro menjadi sangat berbahaya _baginya_. Seolah Kuroro bisa menerjang ke arahnya dan segera mencabik-cabik dirinya. Saat itu ada sesuatu yang seperti binatang mengenai Kuroro.

Bahkan ketika Kurapika sudah berhenti, Kuroro terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia hanya berhenti ketika dirinya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari gadis itu. Jarak yang begitu dekat bagi Kurapika hingga dia bisa menangkap aromanya yang familiar. Benak Kurapika sudah berteriak : _INVASI RUANG PRIBADI! PERINGATAN! PELANGGARAN ILEGAL DAERAH TERITORIAL!_

Kuroro membungkuk hingga hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung Kurapika. Matanya menatap—tidak, matanya memandang jemu—tepat ke dalam mata gadis itu. Dengan putus asa Kurapika berusaha bertahan di tempatnya dan balik memelototi Kuroro, meski secara psikis dia bisa merasakan keberaniannya kini meragukan. Ketika Kurapika melirik sekilas ke tempat tidur—tiba-tiba ide untuk melintasi tempat tidur terlihat sangat menggoda dan dia memiliki perasaan yang bagus mengenai hal itu—Kuroro menjentikkan jarinya dan menyentuh dada Kurapika tepat di bawah tulang selangka hanya dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk bisa membuatnya terjungkal dan jatuh terhempas ke atas tempat tidur.

Jatuh ke tempat tidur dengan sikap sebaik mungkin, sejenak Kurapika menjadi tidak fokus tapi begitu dia dapatkan kembali indera keseimbangannya, satu-satunya yang ia lihat adalah wajah Kuroro berdekatan dengan wajahnya, dalam jarak dekat yang berbahaya. Kedua siku pria itu ditempatkan di tempat tidur tepat di samping kepalanya, dan sebelah lutut ia gunakan untuk menyokong berat badannya di sana.

"Kau harus membeli kebebasanmu," ucapnya singkat.

Kurapika menelan ludah sambil terdiam.

"S,Seperti yang kubilang tadi," dia mulai bicara dengan suara yang gagap—di mana hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, "Aku tak punya harta apapun untuk ditawarkan kepadamu."

Kurapika membayangkan mungkin dia terlihat seperti kelinci yang takut tersambar petir pada saat itu. Dia tak pernah takut kepada Kuroro, kecuali saat ini. Masih memegangi pergelangan Kurapika erat-erat dalam cengkeraman tangannya, Kuroro mencondongkan badannya lebih jauh maka dia bisa berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku sebagai pertukaran atas kebebasanmu," katanya parau di telinga Kurapika, memberikan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan—yang selalu dirasakan Kurapika setiap kali kulit Kuroro menyentuhnya.

"Apa itu?" Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, tapi secara menyedihkan, suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Jangan berpura-pura _bodoh_, Kurapika," Kuroro bicara lagi, suaranya terdengar geli dengan nada mengejek. "Kau _tahu_ apa maksudku."

Kurapika sudah langsung menjadi kaku saat itu, tapi dia langsung jadi seperti sebuah patung batu. Ketika Kuroro melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya, benak Kurapika pun mati rasa dan dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sejujurnya, otaknya benar-benar tidak berfungsi. Sikapnya yang kurang tanggap membuat Kuroro mengernyit, sedikit merasa jengkel.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya secara terang-terangan?" Dia bertanya.

"Kumohon, lakukanlah," Kurapika berbisik.

Kuroro terkekeh dengan aura gelap menyelimutinya dan balas berbisik, "Tidak. Tebaklah sendiri."

Kuroro bisa benar-benar melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu menurun tajam dari tertegun ke merasa ngeri dan kecewa; yang membuatnya lebih terhibur lagi. Mengetahui bahwa Kurapika akan membutuhkan cukup waktu lebih hingga sel-sel otaknya mulai berfungsi sepenuhnya dengan baik, Kuroro memutuskan untuk _merubah _posisi mereka.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia merengkuh pinggang ramping Kurapika dan mengangkatnya. Kurapika terhenyak tertahan ketika tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan Kuroro, sementara pria itu duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan punggung yang bersandar ke bagian lurus kepala tempat tidur yang menempel ke dinding.

"Nikmati waktumu," dia berbisik ke telinganya, napasnya yang hangat terasa di kulitnya yang lembut.

Tanoa sengaja Kurapika gemetar, membuat Kuroro menyeringai. Ketika Kurapika belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, Kuroro menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh bahu telabjang gadis itu di bagian bawah leher. Dia bisa merasakan Kurapika menjadi kaku dalam pelukannya. Dia bergerak menelusupkan hidungnya ke dalam rambut Kurapika, menangkap aroma khas gadis itu yang entah bagaimana ia ingat. Setelah bereksplorasi _sebentar_, dia memutuskan untuk menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Kurapika sambil menunggunya mencerna seluruh situasi itu _dan _jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Kurapika utarakan sendiri : apa yang bisa dia tawarkan padanya sebagai pertukaran untuk kebebasannya?

Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

Kurapika merengut pada dirinya sendiri karena dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu lebih awal. Sekarang dia merasa benar-benar dungu.

Merasakan pergerakan mendadak gadis itu, Kuroro menyimpulkan bahwa dia akhirnya mendapatkan semacam 'pencerahan'.

"Jadi?" Dia menghembuskan napasnya menerpa leher lembut Kurapika.

Yang membuatnya terkejut, Kurapika begitu rileks berada dalam rengkuhan lengan Kuroro dan bahkan menenggelamkan dirinya lebih jauh ke dalam pelukannya. Merasa heran, Kuroro berusaha melihat ekspresi gadis itu. di saat yang bersamaan, Kurapika bersandar menyamping dan menolehkan kepalanya hingga dia bisa menatap mata pria itu. saat mata mereka bertemu, keheningan pun timbul.

"Kau yang memutuskan," Kuroro akhirnya berkata, dengan mulut mereka berdua berada begitu dekat dalam jarak yang berbahaya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain dalam hal ini?" Bentak Kurapika jengkel.

"Kau hanya tak punya pilihan ketika kau tidak memberikan pilihan kepada _dirimu sendiri_," Kuroro menanggapi dengan singkat dan santai.

Apa yang ingin dia katakan adalah dia tak akan _melakukannya _kecuali Kurapika memberikan persetujuannya. Kurapika, sebagai orang yang cerdas, menangkap pesan yang ditegaskan itu dan menyeringai padanya. Bahkan hingga kini, Kuroro masih menghormatinya dan menghormati keputusannya. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tersanjung.

"Tepat sekali."

Lalu keduanya menutup jarak di antara bibir mereka dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah.

* * *

><p>Jauh dari sana, begitu jauh dari Lutetia dan dari suatu rumah yang 'berhantu', seorang wanita dengan wajah eksotis tengah memetik Oud miliknya. Oud adalah alat musik petik yang berasal dari Arab yang selalu menemaninya ke mana pun dia pergi, kecuali dalam perjalanannya yang pendek bersama Kuroro dan Kurapika guna menemukan Ifrit Deifri. Sambil memetiknya dengan tanpa sadar, tatapannya menelusuri bintang-bintang di surga yang sudah menjadi gelap di atas sana sementara pikirannya berkelana ke memori masa lalu.<p>

"Sedang menenun kisah yang lain lagi?" Terdengar suaras eorang lelaki.

Scheherazade merengut ketika rentetan lamunannya diganggu dengan lancang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang berbintang dan mengarahkannya kepada seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platina dan kulit _ochre_ gelap. Wajahnya terlihat bengis sepeti biasa, tapi tatapannya sungguh berbeda.

"Kisah yang paling baru," wanita itu menyetujui pendapatnya sambil memetik Oud dengan lebih serius. Lalu, dia mulai bernyanyi dengan lembut; suaranya separau angin malam,

_Oh bulan yang lembut dan bintang-bintang yang bercahaya,_

_Dengarlah permohonanku,_

_Menyaksikan kisah ini yang sama berharganya dengan kisah 1001 Malam_

_Maka jadilah saksiku saat aku menceritakan kembali kisah itu_

_Kisah 1001 Malam,_

_Di mana masa depan ditulis di atas masa lalu yang suram,_

_Di mana dalam Kisah 1001 Malam,_

_Dua jiwa menggapai penyempurnaan_

_Dari ikatan yang mereka tempa_

"1001 Malam, hah? Apakah memang benar-benar sudah malam yang keseribu sejak pertama kali mereka memulai perjalanannya?" Jelmaan laba-laba itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan, berusaha menghitungnya sendiri.

"Itulah yang dikatakan bintang-bintang padaku. Tapi jika kau mengijinkanku untuk menyelesaikan..." Scheherazade berkata dengan suara yanng terdengar jengkel.

"Ada kelanjutannya?" Anansi mengernyit.

Wanita itu memberinya seulas senyum yang membingungkan, sebelum dia lanjutkan nyanyiannya :

_Tapi apakah malam yang keseribu itu adalah mimpi yang indah?_

_Ataukah mimpi buruk?_

* * *

><p>Ketika Kurapika membuka mata pada keesokan harinya, anehnya dia merasa kedinginan. Saat melihat ke sekitarnya, tempat di sebelahnya kosong. Dengan kepala pening dia duduk dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sekujur tubuhnya nyeri, namun entah bagaimana anehnya dia merasa...puas. dia menoleh ke sekitarnya dan memperhatikan ada sebuah kantong kertas diletakkan di atas meja, dengan secarik catatan di sebelahnya dan sebuah cincin untuk menahan catatan itu tetap berada di tempatnya.<p>

Dengan sedikit malas-malasan dia mengintip ke dalam kantong kertas itu; ada pakaian miliknya di sana, baik baju sehari-hari maupun baju khas sukunya. Dia ingat baju khas sukunya itu ia tinggalkan di tempat Nostrad sebelum peristiwa Hassamunnin terjadi. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil cincin itu dan memeriksanya. Cincin Solomon. Kurapika mengernyit dan mendadak jantungnya pun mati rasa. Suatu prasangka buruk memenuhi hatinya dan dengan sengaja perlahan dia mengambil catatan itu dan membacanya. Menyakitkan, pesan di dalamnya singkat dan jelas.

_Kau akan membutuhkan perlindungan lebih daripada yang aku butuhkan, karena kau seperti magnet yang menarik banyak masalah. Aku meminjamkannya padamu._

Walau tak ada nama yang tertera di sana, dia tahu siapa yang menulis catatan itu. Dia mengenali tulisan tangannya—yang sering dia lihat sebelumnya. Tangannya menjadi lemah dan dia biarkan catatan itu terselip perlahan dari jemarinya. Catatan tersebut jatuh ke lantai tanpa suara, sementara Kurapika untuk sesaat lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Dia ditinggal sendirian.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa bagai tak berkesudahan, dia bisa benar-benar mendengar suara Kuroro berbicara di benaknya :

_Kau akan membutuhkan perlindungan lebih daripada yang aku butuhkan, karena kau seperti magnet yang menarik banyak masalah. Aku meminjamkannya padamu._

Otak Kurapika pun mulai bekerja.

_...meminjamkannya padamu._

Kalimat itu berarti mereka akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali. Tentu saja. Mengejutkan, dunia itu kecil. Kurapika menggenggam cincin tersebut di tangannya. Ketika dia berkesempatan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi nanti, dia akan mengembalikannya. Hingga saat itu tiba, dia akan menyimpannya.

Dengan menghibur diri bahwa mereka akan bersimpangan jalan lagi—yang tak dia pahami kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasa lega, atau lebih tepatnya lagi dia _memilih _untuk tidak memahaminya—Kurapika menegakkan postur tubuhnya dan menyiapkan diri untuk merengkuh hidup yang sepenuhnya baru yang ada di hadapannya.

Meskipun hidup yang baru itu kelihatannya suram.

* * *

><p>Kurapika segera mengasingkan dirinya ke cagar alam hijau yang mengelilingi Lutetia. Dia belum ingin bertemu orang lain sekarang. Dia memilih pendampingan Alam selama saat yang bermasalah seperti ini.<p>

Dia masih terbenam dalam renungannya ketika suara pelan derap tapak kaki kuda yang terdengar sayup-sayup mengejutkannya. Dia mendongak, dan dari kejauhan terlihat Una, berdiri dalam kejayaan penuhnya sebagai Unicorn. Unicorn itu terlihat lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kali Kurapika melihatnya. Dengan cepat Kurapika beranjak saat Una menghampirinya dengan kecepatan yang tetap.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Kurapika bertanya, suaranya terkesan khawatir dan merindu. Dia sangat merindukan Unicorn itu. "Aku tak bisa menemukanmu di mana pun sejak di Pedesaan Suku Kuruta."

_Una tidak memberitahumu, tapi Una punya alasan. Una kembali ke hutan tempat tinggal Chiron._

"Chiron? Centaur tua itu?"

_Ya. Una mencari kebijaksanaan, dan Una menemukan apa yang Una cari._

Kurapika tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dengan lembut. Bahkan ketika Una sudah dewasa, dia masih memilih untuk menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga dalam berbicara. Betapa menggemaskan.

"Itu bagus. Aku ikut bahagia untukmu," dia berkata dengan tulus. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?"

Tanpa adanya kebimbangan dalam langkahnya, Unicorn melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berkata :

_Una ikut bersamamu._

Kurapika sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apakah Kuroro yang memintamu atau kau melakukannya atas dasar kehendakmu sendiri?" Dia tak akan menerima belas kasihan. Jika Kuroro meminta Una untuk menemaninya, dia akan menolaknya.

_Una memilihmu_, jawab Unicorn itu singkat.

Kurapika memberinya seulas senyum yang tulus. Unicorn tersebut tidak tahu betapa bersyukurnya dia atas kata-kata Una. Dia menghampiri Sang Unicorn, bermaksud untuk menepuknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi mendadak berhenti ketika sesuatu merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Dia mendadak berhenti, dan Una memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

_Ada apa?_

"Kurasa sekarang aku tak bisa lagi berdekatan denganmu," Kurapika berkata dengan suara yang sedih. "Karena aku bukan lagi..."

Dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa malu dan rendah diri. Dia merasa dirinya buruk sekali—membayangkan dia telah menjual tubuhnya sebagai pertukaran kebebasan. Apa yang lebih rendah dari itu?Dan lagi, dia tak punya pilihan, bukan?

Tidak. Dia sendiri yang memilih.

_Kau yang putuskan_, pria itu menawarkan padanya.

_Kau hanya tidak punya pilihan ketika kau tidak memberikannya kepada dirimu sendiri_, pria itu mengingatkan dirinya.

Ya, itu yang dia inginkan. Itu keputusannya. Sekarang dia tinggal menanggungkonsekuensinya. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan pun datang : apakah itu sesuatu yang penuh hasrat atau nafsu semata? Apakah dia telah memiliki nafsu terhadapnya? Pemikiran itu saja membuatnya terus merasa jijik, namun segalanya telah terjadi. Tak ada jalan untuk merubahnya. Meski satu yang pasti; dia begitu bodoh karena berpikir bahwa pria itu tak akan meninggalkannya kemudian.

Sembari Una mencerna arti kalimatnya yang tak diselesaikan, Sang Unicorn dengan sengaja melangkah menghampiri Si Kuruta. Dalam kesadaran penuh, Sang Unicorn mengusapkan kepalanya ke samping tubuh Kurapika, berhati-hati agar tidak melukai gadis itu dengan tanduknya. Kurapika betul-betul terkejut.

"U-Una? Kukira—"

_Kami tak akan mati saat menyentuh sesuatu yang tak murni. Kami hanya dikucilkan oleh suku kami, dibuang sebagai Unicorn pengkhianat. _Una menjelaskan dengan ketidakpedulian terdengar di nada suaranya, seolah dia tak peduli dirinya dibuang.

Terus terang, dia sudah dibuang sejak masa kanak-kanak. Apa bedanya sekarang? Tak ada.

Ketika Una menarik kembali kepalanya, barulah Kurapika memperhatikan ada yang berbeda dengannya. Kemudian, dalam waktu sekejap saja, dia memeprhatikan perbedaan yang sangat jelas. Tanduknya yang keemasan telah berubah warna menjadi warna hitam obsidian. Itu adalah warna logam hitam, berkilau dengan sedikit menyeramkan dalam keremangan cahaya fajar.

"Tandukmu...?" Kurapika bergumam dengan suara yang penuh kengerian.

_Tanduk hitam adalah lambang Unicorn__ pengkhianat_. Lagi, Una menjelaskan dengan sikap tak peduli.

"Oh, Una. Aku betul-betul minta maaf…" Kurapika membelai pipi Una dengan lembut, merasakan penyesalan merasuk ke dalam hatinya karena telah 'menodai' Sang Unicorn.

_Jangan begitu. Mereka bisa membuang Una atau apapun, Una tak peduli, tapi Una telah memilihmu daripada memilih mereka. Keputusan Una sudah final dan tak ada jalan untuk merubahnya. _Sang Unicorn berkata dengan tegas dan penuh percaya diri.

"Akankah mereka memburumu?" Kurapika bertanya lagi, suaranya masih terdengar pelan.

_Tidak. Mungkin mereka akan menyiksa Una dengan kata-kata, tapi tidak memburu Una. Mereka tak bisa bersikap sembarangan_ _terhadap Unicorn pengkhianat. Selama kami tidak menghalangi jalan mereka, mereka akan membiarkan kami sendiri._

"Aku mengerti...," sekarang Kurapika merasa lebih yakin.

Semakin dia memikirkannya, semakin dia merasa berterimakasih kepada Unicorn itu. Secara resmi, sekarang dia sudah mati—seharusnya, jika perhitungan Kuroro yang memalsukan kematiannya benar—dia tak bisa lagi hidup seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin dia perlu membuat identitas palsu, tapi itu terlalu merepotkan. Setelah semua yang terjadi, dia memilih kehidupan yang tenang sekarang.

Ketika dia keluar selangkah dari rumah yang terabaikan itu, dia telah merengkuh dirinya untuk menghadapi hidup sendirian, tapi kemudian Una datang dan 'menurunkan martabat' dirinya menjadi Unicorn pengkhianat maka dia bisa menemani Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia memiliki banyak pilihan bagaimana cara untuk menjalani hidupnya. Dia bisa berkeliling dunia bersama Una. Dia bisa kembali dan mengunjungi Fino—gadis itu sangat bisa dipercaya dan dia telah membuktikan hal itu berkali-kali—dari waktu ke waktu. Bahkan dia bisa menjadikan Penginapan Prancing Ponny sebagai rumah sementara baginya, jika sang pemilik penginapan mengijinkan—di mana dia cukup yakin mereka akan mengijinkannya tinggal karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa Fino beberapa kali sebelumnya. Untuk pekerjaan, dia bisa belajar dan melakukan hal baru. Mungkin menjadi seorang sarjana atau peneliti? Lagipula dia selalu punya hal-hal untuk ditemukan dan diketahui.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi terlihat lebih baik. Sepertinya hidup Kurapika memiliki masa depan yang menjanjikan.

"Hei, Kurapika! Dan kau, Una!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar membuyarkan rentetan pemikirannya dan dia menoleh melihat dirinya berhadapan dengan ketiga orang temannya yang setia. Gon dan Killua tengah memainkan permainan 'siapa yang pertama bisa sampai ke tempat Kurapika adalah pemenangnya' dan dia tahu taruhannya tentang coklat. Di lain pihak, Leorio berteriak :

"Kami mencari-carimu! Ke mana saja kau?"

Ya, dan dia juga memiliki ketiga orang temannya yang setia.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku...hanya mengurus beberapa hal," dia berkata dengan lembut.

Gon-lah yang pertama sampai di tempatnya berada dan setelah menyatakan "Aku menang!" dan mendapatkan tanggapan "Sial!" dari Killua, bocah itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar, seolah dia baru saja melihat Kurapika setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tiba-tiba, seulas senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya akhirnya kau merasakan kedamaian, Kurapika," katanya.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Benarkah?"

Dia merasakan sedikit hentakan rasa bersalah di hatinya. Sebenarnya, dia tak pernah merasakan kedamaian—tidak setelah dirinya menyadari bahwa dia telah menjadi begitu rendah ketika memperdagangkan kesucian demi kebebasannya. Namun, dia tak akan memberitahukan hal itu kepada teman-temannya. Setidaknya belum waktunya.

Gon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, merasa senang temannya yang tengah mengalami masalah akhirnya entah bagaimana menemukan kedamaian. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Una sementara Killua; tidak sesederhana Gon, menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan waspada sambil otaknya bekerja untuk menyimpulkansesuatu. Dengan adanya pernyataan Kuroro yang mengatakan bahwa 'Kau akhirnya akan bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan utuh dan dalam kondisi yang bagus jika kau mematuhi aturan mainku' dan bagaimana kondisi Kurapika sekarang, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi semalam.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan semuanya dengan pria itu?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

Dia punya kecurigaan sendiri, tapi dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh menatap matanya. Dia sedikit terkejut atas apa yang diketahui Killua, tapi hal itu setidaknya tidak membuatnya merasa terganggu. Meskipuntatapan Killua mencari-cari, dia tidak menghindarinya. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa tak ada yang disembunyikan di sana, namunhal itu merupakan sesuatu yang ingin dia simpan sendiri.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, tapi tak menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Killua bertanya lebih jauh.

"Killua," kaat gadis itu tegas, dan Killua tak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan adanya kesan pengakhiran di nada suaranya. "Itu sudah bukan hal yang penting lagi."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Dia dengarkan suara angin, merasapan tiupan lembut hembusan angin di pagi hari. Pada akhirnya, hatinya terasa begitu ringan, meski beberapa menit sebelumnya dia begitu putus asa. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya terjadi setelah sekian lama hidupnya yang dihantui. Dia merasa sangat bebas. Ketika akhirnya Kurapika membuka matanya, dia menatap ketiga temannya mantap.

"Sudah berakhir."

Angin berhembus melewati mereka, seolah menyetujui pernyataan Kurapika. Ada keheningan di antaranya, tapi tak ada kecanggungan di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu kukira ini waktunya bagi kita untuk merayakannya?" Leorio menyeringai pada Kurapika dengan seringai konyolnya seperti biasa.

"Benar? Itu hebat sekali! Aku baru saja menemukan restoran yang bagus, kita harus mencoba—"

"Hei, hei, tenang Gon. Ayo kita diskusikan dulu!" Leorio mengacak rambut berdiri bocah itu dengan kasar sambil mendorongnya agar bergerak maju. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan pulang ke arah kota.

Kurapika melirik Una ragu.

_Una akan menunggu di sini. Nikmatilah perayaan bersama teman-temanmu,_ katanya singkat dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Terima kasih, Una," Kurapika memeluk leher Una, sebelum dia menyusul teman-temannya.

Saat Leorio dan Gon meributkan tentang makanan dan hal-hal sepele lainnya, Killua mengikuti di belakang mereka bersama Kurapika di sampingnya. Ketika cahaya mentari bersinar menimpa mereka, Killua melihat sesuatu berkilau dari sudut matanya. Dia menoleh melihat sumber kilauan cahaya itu, dan memperhatikan bahwa hal tersebut berasal dari jemari Kurapika. Ketika dia melihat dari dekat, dia perhatikan ada cincin lain di samping cincinnya yang bermata onyx disematkan di jari tengahnya.

"Apa itu?" Dia bertanya penasaran.

"Oh, ini?" Kurapika mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan Killua melihat cincin itu dari dekat. "Ini hadiah kompensasi dari Kuroro."

"Kompensasi?"

"Ya. Untuk semua masalah yang membuatku ikut terseret."

Dia tak akan mengatakan apapun lagi mengenai cincin itu, masalah dan kompensasi yang dia miliki, dijelaskannya sekilas. Killua betul-betul ingin tahu lebih banyak tapi dia tak memaksakannya. Dia tahu sekalinya Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkan apapun, dia tak akan pernah mengatakannya. Sikapnya yang keras kepala mungkin_ bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan._

Kurapika Kuruta siap merengkuh hidupnya yang baru; hidup yang bebas dari mimpi buruk masa lalunya. Namun dia masih belum menyadari, bahwa malam di rumah kosongitu adalah permulaan perjalanannya yang baru.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Haha, sudah lama ya xD maaf ya teman-teman, belakangan ini aku sibuk sekali dan sulit untuk _translate _apalagi menulis. Mohon doakan agar aku bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik dan segalanya bisa normal kembali, termasuk agar aku bisa kembali melanjutkan fic-fic aku sendiri.

Terima kasih untuk semua _readers _yang telah memberikan review di chapter lalu;

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness, Natsu Hiru Chan, Rin-X-Edden, Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive, Sends, imappyon, Mikyo, Uzumaki Naa-chan, bunnygirl, ShaKuraChan, Nikky, Shina Kurta, shiroheartfilia, alucard4869**

Sekali lagi, maaf aku tak bisa menjawab review satu per satu. Pastinya semua dukungan teman-teman sangat berarti untukku.

Rate M untuk chapter ini tengah aku kerjakan, sayang tidak bisa aku _publish _bersamaan dengan yang ini karena belum selesai. Segala pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul setelah membaca chapter 30 akan terjawab di rate M-nya, yaitu **"Half Empty Glass"**.

Ikuti terus ya... dan tinggalkanlah jejak review-mu untuk chapter ini^^

.

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


	31. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashiro-sensei

Runandra (untuk cerita aslinya)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika claimed that Kuroro Lucifer was his archenemy, but lo and behold, here he was travelling with that man because of some stupid mistakes they did in a rush of moment.

**GENRE :**

Adventure & Romance

**WARNING :**

FemKura. Chapter yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Hanya diedit sekali jadi abaikanlah typo, hehe

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOG <strong>_

* * *

><p>Saat itu pagi yang damai di gedung kantor pusat Perkumpulan Hunter. Lobi begitu sunyi dan tenang. Cahaya masuk melalui dinding kaca gedung itu, memberikan atmosfer surgawi. Udaranya terasa segar, meskipun bagi sebagian besar orang rasanya agak dingin. Lobi itu sepi, kecuali resepsionis yang memang sudah tertidur–dan dua orang Hunter lagi yang baru muncul, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.<p>

Seorang pria kurus berkulit gelap dengan rambut hitam legam. Rambut gimbalnya diikat ekor kuda, membuatnya terlihat lebih liar daripada orang lain. Sementara wajahnya relatif bersih dari bekas luka pertarungan, dadanya yang telanjang—yang kurang tertutupi dengan baik oleh rompi kulitnya yang compang-camping—memiliki banyak bekas luka dengan penuh kebanggaan. Rekannya adalah seorang gadis berambut keemasan yang termasuk tinggi untuk perempuan seusianya, dan dia terlihat begitu lembut hingga tak seorang pun akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang Hunter.

"Siapa targetmu kali ini?" Gadis itu menanyai rekan kerja Hunter-nya dengan santai.

"Sekelompok penjahat yang sulit ditangkap, semuanya penjahat _S-rank_," dia menjawab dengan nada suara gembira yang membuat Si Gadis teringat pada Gon dan Killua ketika mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah tantangan, tapi Kurapika menginterupsinya sebelum dia dapat menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Apakah kau, berbicara tentang Genei Ryodan?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya atas tebakan tepat Si Gadis.

Kurapika mengernyit padanya.

"Aku sangat menyarankan sebaiknya kau tidak memburu mereka jika kau menghargai nyawamu."

"Kenapa? Karena mereka terlalu kuat?"

Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas. Kadang-kadang, beberapa orang menilai kemampuan mereka terlalu tinggi.

"Mereka _jauh_ di atasmu, Cash. Tanyakan saja kepada Bashou tentang hal itu, dia tahu bagaimana menggambarkan kekuatan mereka. Dia pernah melihat salah seorang di antaranya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, meski dia tidak menghadapinya secara langsung."

Cash benar-benar terlihat tersinggung dan tidak senang dengan pendapat Kurapika mengenai dirinya. Kurapika menghela napas lagi.

"Dengar, Cash. Bukannya aku merendahkan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang _blacklist _Hunter, tapi aku sendiri punya cukup banyak pengalaman berhadapan dengan mereka ketika aku masih bekerja sebagai seorang _blacklist_ Hunter. Dari semua pengalaman itu, aku bisa merekomendasikan siapapun kolega dan rekanku untuk tidak menerima perburuan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Genei Ryodan. Aku sarankan kau meninggalkan misi ini sama sekali, kalau tidak kau hanya akan mengirimkan hidupmu pada kematian."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari mereka dalam keadaan hidup?" Dia membalas dengan emosi, masih tak mau mempercayai pernyataan Kurapika.

Kurapika menyunggingkan seringainya yang mengandung ironi.

"Semata-mata karena berkah Tuhan."

Lalu Kurapika melangkah pergi darinya menuju ke ke pintu masuk-yang-sekaligus-berfungsi-sebagai-pintu-kelua r gedung kantor pusat Perkumpulan Hunter.

"Aku sudah menasihatimu, Cash. Apakah kau tidak mau atau mau menerima dan menjadikannya bahan pertimbangan, semuanya terserah padamu. Takdirmu terletak pada keputusan dan tanganmu sendiri," Kurapika berkata sambil menoleh melewati bahunya.

_Ya, semata-mata karena berkah Tuhan-lah aku masih di sini... _Kurapika tersenyum sambil merenungkan kata-katanya sendiri. _Walau itu belum tentu meskipun semua pertemuan dengan Geng Laba-laba tersebut berbahaya. Malah, sebaliknya. Aku __masih__ hidup karena mereka._

Lima tahun lalu, saat dirinya melangkah memasuki Penginapan Prancing Pony, dia diberi pelukan yang begitu erat hingga rasanya badannya bisa remuk—dari Fino yang kegirangan hingga menangis bahagia. Dia menolak melepaskannya bahkan ketika Kurapika berkata : "Tidak bisa...bernapas..." Lalu dia memaksa agar Kurapika memberitahunya semua yang terjadi saat dirinya ditangkap mafia. Si Gadis Kuruta memberitahu apa yang dia ketahui mulai dari penculikannya hingga campur tangan Lucian dengan semua kejadian itu. Meski dia menghilangkan satu bagian dari cerita itu—dia begitu enggan memberitahukannya pada siapapun juga. Biarlah menjadi rahasianya saja.

Kemudian, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, Fino menyodorkan surat kabar ke wajahnya dan membuatnya membaca isi surat kabar itu. Mata Kurapika terbelalak saat membaca artikel yang ada di sana. Artikel tersebut tentang kematian seluruh Klan Nostrad secara misterius. Sepertinya mereka dibunuh dengan keji tapi tak ada penjelasan lebih jauh apakah pihak penguasa melakukan sesuatu untuk melacak para pembunuhnya atau tidak.

Di dalam hatinya, Kurapika tahu bahwa Genei Ryodan-lah yang melakukannya. Dan jika Pemerintah Lutetia sama peka-nya seperti Pemerintah Yorkshin, mungkin mereka menutup kasus itu begitu mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah Genei Ryodan dari Ryuusei-gai. Semua alasan pembunuhan dikesampingkan, pemerintah akan menghindari bentrokan dengan sekelompok penjahat _S-rank_.

Kurapika pun tertawa sinis. Dia tahu dirinya adalah alasan pemusnahan Klan Nostrad. Tidak diragukan lagi Kuroro menganggap itu alasan yang cukup untuk melenyapkan mereka yang mengetahui bahwa Kurapika adalah keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang masih hidup di muka bumi ini. Benar-benar tidak manusiawi dan kejam, tapi dia bisa apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubah kenyataan itu. Dia memutuskan membiarkan masalah tersebut menyelinap pergi begitu saja tanpa perlu terlalu memikirkannya, Kurapika tak pernah membicarakannya lagi.

Kalaupun iya, seharusnya dia bersyukur atas keputusan Kuroro yang bijaksana. Lagipula, pria itu sudah menyelamatkannya dari gaya hidup buronan.

* * *

><p>Sinar cerah matahari terbenam yang berwarna jingga kemerahan menyapu area luas yang tak terdapat apapun di sana kecuali barang-barang yang tak diinginkan dari seluruh dunia. Mesin, pakaian, makanan, berbagai peralatan dan bahkan para bayi, dilempar jauh-jauh ke tempat itu; hingga terlihat menggunung.<p>

Tanah Orang Jalanan di Ryuusei-gai adalah seperti tanah tempat panen bagi warga Ryuusei-gai. Itu tempat di mana para warganya mencari penghasilan—mengumpulkan sisa-sisa dari dunia luar dan menggunakannya untuk apapun kegunaan yang mungkin dimiliki. Karena hal inilah, warga Ryuusei-gai sangat kreatif dalam kemampuan mereka untuk bertahan hidup, tapi seringkali cara mereka dipandang sebagai cara yang abnormal oleh orang-orang dari dunia luar.

_Tanah abnormal yang menghasilkan orang-orang abnormal, _seperti yang seringkali dikutip orang-orang yang tahu tentang Kota Bintang Jatuh.

Sebenarnya, tak ada pernyataan lain yang lebih tepat dari kutipan itu, kota tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang Medusa yang pernah menjadi Dewi. Para warganya sendiri tidak bijaksana, kecuali beberapa orang istimewa yang diijinkan rahasia gelap kota itu. Kota abnormal ini juga melahirkan sekelompok penjahat abnormal _S-rank_; Genei Ryodan.

Saat ini, Pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang terkenal itu sedang duduk di atas puncak reruntuhan Tanah Orang Jalanan, di daerah yang paling terpencil. Dia duduk menghadap matahari terbenam, menyaksikannya seperti seekor gagak mengamati mangsanya. Mantel hitamnya berkibas saat hembusan angin Tanah Orang Jalanan yang kuat menari di sekitarnya.

Dia sedikit memicingkan matanya saat menyaksikan langit bersemburat warna merah tua karena matahari. Dia ingat semburat warna merah itu.

_Sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu, di Desa Suku Kuruta... _ucapnya dalam hati.

Sosok yang lain melompat ke puncak struktur bangunan yang tengah diduduki Kuroro, tapi sosok itu tidak duduk. Dia hanya memandangi matahari terbenam, mengaguminya sama seperti yang dilakukan rekannya. Dia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menunggu jawaban apapun dari si pria berambut hitam. Rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang bahu menari seiring hembusan angin yang kuat. Mata abu-abunya yang berkaca-kaca memantulkan sinar matahari terbenam yang berwarna jingga kemerahan, sepasang mata yang hidup itu memberikan cahaya yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Argumen yang sama, terus seperti itu," Kuroro mengakui, dibarengi dengan helaan napas lelah, tanpa melihat kepada rekannya yang seorang vampir.

Lucian terkekeh, suara tawa pelan yang terkesan gelap, dan tidak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh mengenai masalah itu. Dia datang ke Ryuusei-gai untuk membuat hidup menjadi lebih sulit bagi temannya tersebut, tapi tidak dengan mengusiknya mengenai masalah Ryuusei-gai. Tidak, dia ada di sana untuk mengganggunya dengan masalah lain.

_Hal-hal yang lebih baik dalam hidup..._Dia menyeringai sendiri. Ah, dia suka sekali bagaimana kalimat itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku terkejut bahkan kau memberikan Cincin Solomon-mu kepada Kurapika," dia mulai bicara. "Bukankah itu kenang-kenangan terakhir dari Ishtar untukmu?"

Awalnya Kuroro tidak menanggapi, pandangannya masih tertuju pada matahari yang bergerak turun mendekati horizon. Ada jeda waktu keheningan yang panjang sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab :

"Dia akan menyetujui keputusanku."

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa berkata begitu?" Lucian menantangnya.

"Aku tak wajib mengungkapkan alasanku padamu, Lucian," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara terganggu yang berbahaya.

Lucian menelan ludah. Kapanpun Kuroro menggunakan nada suara itu, artinya keputusannya sudah final. Dia tak akan memberitahu apapun juga padanya, tidak untuk seumur hidupnya. Bahkan jika vampir itu bersujud di hadapannya, memohon padanya untuk memberitahu pikirannya mengenai masalah tersebut walau hanya sedikit, Kuroro tak akan membocorkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

_Pelit_, dia berdecak kesal di dalam hati tapi tak berani mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan. Namun, dia tak akan menyerah, belum saatnya! Masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang harus dia tanyakan padanya.

"Kau tahu, kau belum memberitahu siapapun tentang alasanmu membiarkan Kurapika tetap hidup sejak awal perjalananmu dengannya."

Satu detik pun terlewati. Dua detik kemudian. Tiga. Empat. Lima…

"Kurapika pernah menanyakan itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tak pernah memberikan jawaban padanya," Kuroro akhirnya menjawab sambil terkekeh pelan, seolah ada yang lucu.

Lucian menghela napas berat yang menunjukkan kelegaan. Kuroro akan menjawabnya! _Mamă-mamă!_ (pernyataan orang Rumania untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu yang keren atau luar biasa). Dia merasa seperti sedang melontarkan confetti tapi daripada begitu dia memasang raut wajah serius.

"Apa kau akan mengijinkanku mengetahuinya?"

Kuroro tidak menjawabnya, atau memberinya raut wajah jengkel yang biasa dia berikan kapanpun vampir itu memaksakan peruntungannya. Malah, dia langsung 'mengakui' alasannya menjaga Kurapika tetap hidup tentu saja.

"Saat aku pertama kali melihat Mata Merahnya, aku hanya berpikir 'Ah, kecantikan yang langka, dan itu yang terakhir. Sayang sekali jika lenyap ke dalam kematian'."

Lucian menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran.

"Merasa bertanggungjawab karena telah membantai semua saudara sesukunya? Atau mungkin penyesalan?" _Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa_, pikirnya diam-diam. "Itulah kenapa kau merasa wajib untuk melindunginya dan tidak membiarkannya mati? Itulah kenapa kau mengarahkannya untuk tidak mengorbankan hidupnya dalam pembalasan dendam?"

Kuroro terkekeh pelan, terkesan bercanda.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak menyesal atas apa yang sudah kulakukan. Lagipula, jika aku tidak melakukan misi itu..."

"Semuanya tidak akan jadi serumit sekarang."

"Itu sudah pasti."

"Dan kau tak akan bertemu dengannya."

"Mungkin."

"Jadi kau menjaganya tetap hidup karena Mata Merahnya?"

"Awalnya begitu."

Lucian mengernyit. Dia tak tahu lagi. Apakah dia yang bodoh atau Kuroro yang membingungkan? Sudah jelas yang terakhir.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, apa yang terjadi?"

Kuroro tetap diam untuk sesaat, memilah kata-katanya untuk menemukan penjelasan yang paling cocok tentang perubahan yang terjadi enam tahun lalu.

"Dia sederhana tapi rumit. Aku ingin mempelajarinya, ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangnya."

Lucian tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya, terlalu mengenal pun tidak baik. Rasa penasaranmu akhirnya membawamu kepada kematianmu sendiri."

"Kematian? Aku tidak menganggapnya begitu."

Ucapan yang sederhana itu membuat Lucian mengernyit dalam-dalam. Lalu dia duduk di samping Kuroro dan memberinya pandangan menyelidik. Dia mencoba mencari-cari jawaban atau wahyu apapun itu dari wajahnya, tapi baik ekspresi maupun matanya tak menunjukkan apapun yang ia sembunyikan di dalam tempat perlindungan pribadi di dalam benak dan hatinya.

_La naiba cu tine (Sialan kau), Ishtar. Karena kau, Lucifer sulit sekali untuk dibaca._

"Jika kau begitu menyukainya, lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" Lucian bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil mengartikulasikan ucapannya pelan-pelan.

Kuroro tertawa sinis, tawa yang murung. Lalu dia mendongak dan memandangi langit senja. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam di balik horizon dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah kegelapan samar yang akan segera bertambah gelap daripada sebelumnya. Kuroro mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan itu, suatu kebiasaan lama yang mungkin tak pernah disembuhkan seumur hidupnya.

"Jika aku tetap bersamanya, mungkin dia terpecah. Karma itu seperti paksaan yang mengerikan," akhirnya dia menjawab, suaranya pelan dan hampir terdengar begitu serius.

Lucian memberinya tatapan terkejut, dia tercengang.

_Aku tak melihat __ada __kelogisan di dalamnya, _pikir Lucian. _Kau benar-benar kurang sehat secara psikologis._

"Setelah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku masih tidak tahu apakah kau orang yang memiliki belas kasihan kepada orang lain, atau orang yang kejam, seorang yang jenius atau orang gila," Lucian menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Apakah itu pujian?"

"_NU ESTE (BUKAN)!" _Rasanya Lucian ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia melonjak berdiri dan menunduk menatap Kuroro dengan intens. "Ini serius, sejak kau meninggalkan _fată_ (gadis), sepertinya otakmu kacau, kau tahu itu?"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum.

"Bertanggungjawablah sedikit, oke? Kasihani dia."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai semangat bicara dengan kata-kata bijak?"

"Yah, maafkan aku. Biasanya percakapan sehari-hariku kurang berisi," Lucian berkata dengan suara yang terdengar bosan. "Ngomong-ngomong...aku benar-benar berpikir kau seharusnya mengunjungi Kurapika. Tidak. Aku sangat mendesakmu untuk mengunjunginya."

Kuroro memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Alasannya?"

Lucian menyeringai lebar.

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencaritahu."

* * *

><p>Sosok seseorang berjalan menuruni koridor pelabuhan yang sepi. Rambut biru gelap mencuat wanita itu bergoyang seiring dengan angin yang membelainya. Dia mengabaikan sekitarnya; bersikap dengan baik dan tenang, hanya fokus pada benak dan hatinya yang tengah bergolak.<p>

Machi, salah seorang anggota Genei Ryodan, merasa terganggu. Begitu pula Shalnark. Dan juga—yang sangat mengejutkan—adalah Nobunaga. Mereka sering bertemu untuk mendiskusikan tentang masalah tertentu mengenai Danchou mereka, tapi setiap kali mereka berusaha mengangkat masalah tersebut dengan bertanya kepada pria itu, sayangnya Kuroro hanya akan menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia tak ingin direpotkan dengan perhatian apapun yang mereka miliki atas dirinya. Itu sungguh mengganggu.

Fakta bahwa topik pembahasan mereka adalah seorang Kuruta tidak membantu atau menghibur sama sekali. Mereka bertiga tahu betul bahwa Sang Danchou entah kenapa sudah berubah—baik itu lebih baik atau lebih buruk—sejak dia meninggalkan Si Gadis Kuruta di desa lima tahun yang lalu. Dia menjadi lebih lunak dan kekejamannya berkurang—itu bagian yang lebih baiknya—tapi dia juga jadi menjauh—itu bagian yang lebih buruk. Selama bertahun-tahun dia masih mengadakan beberapa misi, dengan kejeniusan dan kesempurnaan yang sama yang tak tertandingi, tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ketika anggota Geng Laba-laba yang loyal ini menyadari tatapan kehilangan yang kadangkala ditunjukkan Kuroro ketika kewaspadaannya tengah melemah untuk beberapa saat di berbagai kesempatan.

Para anggota Geng Laba-laba yang lainnya menyadari perubahan yang samar itu, tapi mereka tidak mau repot untuk meributkannya. Beberapa orang anggota Laba-laba yang bodoh itu hanya mengesampingkan masalah tersebut, menyebutnya 'gejala penarikan diri'—terutama ini istilah dari Phinks—dan dengan tidak berterimakasihnya mereka menganggap bahwa Sang Danchou akan melalui gejala itu cepat atau lambat dan semuanya akan kembali normal sebelum kemunculan Si Pengguna Rantai.

_Yang benar saja semuanya bisa kembali normal, _pikir Machi saat itu, dan sekarang dia masih berpikiran sama.

Machi menghela napas berat. Dia melompat ke atas kotak penyimpanan yang paling tinggi di sekitar sana dan duduk bersila di atasnya. Tatapan dinginnya bertumpu kepada lautan luas yang berbatasan dengan pelabuhan.

Selama lima tahun yang terasa menyiksa, mereka menahan diri. Sesuatu harus dilakukan. Seperti yang dia perhatikan sejak lama, ada ikatan yang terpadu di antara Si Pengguna Rantai dan Danchou mereka, dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ikatan itu jauh dari ikatan yang hancur. Kalaupun ada, dia mendapati dirinya berjaga-jaga bahwa sesuatu akan segera terjadi—entah itu baik atau buruk.

_Jarak membuat hati semakin dekat, ya? _ Pikirnya sinis.

Rasanya selalu ganjil menghubungkan Sang Danchou yang dingin, yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dengan apapun juga yang berkaitan dengan perasaan atau emosi. Kalau tidak, dia menduga bahwa hal itu menjadi kasus yang lebih parah sejak dia berpisah dengan Si Kuruta.

_Kutukan hubungan dan keterikatan. _Dia mendengus pelan. Meski ini bukan berarti dia merendahkan kedua hal tersebut. Dia juga harus menyadari bahwa ada ikatan tertentu di antara para anggota Geng Laba-laba. Dia tak menentang hubungan dan keterikatan, tapi hubungan dan ikatan yang romantis? Itu sudah pasti di luar ruang lingkupnya.

Ketika Machi menghela napas lagi, matanya yang tajam menangkap sesuatu. Ada pergerakan dari salah satu sisi pelabuhan. Penasaran dan tak ada hal yang lebih baik dari itu untuk dilakukan, Machi pergi untuk memeriksanya.

Ada beberapa pria berotot memegangi sebuah kandang atau semacamnya, memindahkannya dari perahu yang sangat kecil ke bagian pelabuhan yang paling gelap. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa dan diam-diam, yang membuat Machi menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal. Bahkan dia merasa penasaran lebih dari biasanya, untuk alasan yang belum dia temukan—dia tak pernah menghiraukan hal-hal lain kecuali demi kepentingan Genei Ryodan—Machi berusaha mendekat ke gerombolan yang mencurigakan itu sambil menghindari pandangan mereka yang waspada.

Kesampingkan saja rasa penasarannya, sebenarnya adalah, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus memeriksa operasi diam-diam itu. Ketika dia berada cukup dekat dan dalam posisi yang strategis untuk memata-matai operasi tersebut, dia berusaha bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam kandang.

Itu anak-anak. Anak-anak dari segala umur dan ras; agaknya mereka diculik dari berbagai tempat di seluruh dunia. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan dijual sebagai budak anak-anak, atau prajurit anak-anak. Menjadi seorang Laba-laba dan dibesarkan di lingkungan Ryuusei-gai yang keras, Machi hanya merasakan sedikit simpati untuk anak-anak itu. Hanya perbedaannya bagi anak-anak itu adalah mereka harus mempelajari kemampuan bertahan hidup dengan cara yang sulit. Jika mereka bisa bertahan dari siksaan, mereka akan muncul sebagai orang yang lebih kuat dan lebih licik dari yang pernah mereka kira.

Machi hampir menyingkirkan masalah mengenai penyelundupan anak-anak itu dan beranjak pergi ketika matanya menangkap hal lain yang menarik di antara mereka. Di antara anak-anak itu ada seorang anak lelaki—meski penampilannya seperti perempuan, Machi yakin dia anak lelaki—yang berambut keemasan.

_Rambut keemasan... _Machi memicingkan matanya, dan sebuah kecurigaan pun merasukinya.

Ada banyak anak-anak lain dengan rambut pirang, tapi anak lelaki itu yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Dia tahu wajah itu. Dia tahu semburat warna rambut pirang itu. Ketika dia memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati anak lelaki tersebut lebih jauh, dia bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna gelap—dalam gelapnya gang di pelabuhan itu mata mereka semua terlihat gelap.

Tiba-tiba saja, keseluruhan operasi itu menjadi perhatiannya.

* * *

><p>Leorio baru saja bangun. Dia masih mengenakan piyama dan membaca-baca surat kabar secara sepintas dengan segelas kopi panas di tangannya. Hidupnya sudah baik, bahkan hebat. Sekarang dia sedang mengejar gelar Master-nya sambil bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang dokter. Gon dan Killua sering pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama, masih mencari Ayah Gon yang tidak waras itu. Meskipun apartemen itu hanya dihuni tiga orang bujangan, namun dijaga dengan sangat rapi hingga orang lain pun akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bujangan seperti mereka bisa mempertahankan kerapian seperti itu.<p>

Rahasianya adalah ada seorang wanita dengan sikap seperti seorang ibu yang memiliki kekhawatiran berlebihan terhadap segala sesuatu, yang mengunjungi apartemen itu sebulan sekali. Dia akan memerintahkan mereka untuk merapikan tempat itu, dan seringkali dia pun membawa serta tamu lain bersamanya.

"Aaah..." Leorio duduk merosot di kursinya dengan hati senang. "Ini yang namanya hidup..."

Dia sungguh senang. Tak ada lagi petualangan yang memacu adrenalin dan mengancam akan merusak jantung dan organ tubuh dalamnya. Tidak lagi berurusan dengan dunia bawah karena sekarang Kurapika menjalani hidup yang relatif normal sebagai seorang Hunter. Dia mengejar tujuan baru sebagai Hunter : dia ingin melakukan berbagai penelitian mengenai suku-suku lain yang ada di seluruh dunia dan berada dalam ancaman kepunahan seperti sukunya sendiri. Dia ingin membantu mereka jika hal itu memungkinkan. Sementara cakupan penelitian ayahnya Gon adalah arkeologi, Kurapika lebih kepada masalah etnis dan suku.

Ah, berbicara tentang Hunter, mereka bertiga sudah menerima Satu Bintang untuk cakupan keahlian mereka—ataukah Bintang Ganda untuk Kurapika? Gon, dengan kemampuan afinitasnya yang tak biasa terhadap binatang, memiliki Satu Bintang untuk melindungi kehidupan liar atau hal semacam itu. Killua, dengan obsesinya yang gila terhadap coklat, memiliki Satu Bintang dengan mengkontribusikan sesuatu kepada industri makanan internasional—kedengarannya aneh sekali hingga Kurapika dan Leorio tidak tahan untuk tidak menertawakan penilaian mereka. Kurapika, tentu saja dia mendapatkan Satu Bintang—atau lagi-lagi Bintang Ganda?—karena membantu suku tertentu dari kepunahan. Betapa mulia yang telah ia lakukan. Leorio menebak mungkin dia tak ingin suku-suku lain berakhir seperti sukunya.

Leorio sendiri? Dia cukup senang hidup sebagai seorang dokter. Lagipula, tujuannya menjadi seorang Hunter murni karena uang untuk membiayai kuliah kedokterannya. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

Menurut Kurapika, Una Sang Unicorn telah mengambil tempat tinggal tetap di hutan yang mengelilingi kota terpencil di mana Penginapan Prancing Pony berada. Kapanpun Kurapika pergi untuk tugas Hunternya, Unicorn itu akan mendampinginya. Seringkali Leorio bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sang Unicorn bisa begitu setia kepada Kurapika. Una membuatnya teringat kepada anjing jenis tertentu yang terkenal karena kesetiaan mereka yang abadi kepada pemiliknya.

Leorio menyesap kopinya perlahan, menikmati rasa pahit yang nikmat di dalam mulutnya ketika televisi tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Di sana, di layar televisi itu, seorang reporter mengatakan bahwa sekelompok anak jalanan ditemukan di kota dan mereka menjelajahi hutan untuk makanan dan sebagai tempat berlindung. Ketika ditawari bantuan, mereka menolak dan malah berlari lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Sepertinya pemimpinnya adalah salah seorang anak lelaki; yang baru berusia empat tahun. Mereka menayangkan gambar kabur anak itu, dan Leorio pun tersedak kopi yang tengah ia minum dan memuncratkannya ke mana-mana.

"Meta?"

Dan kemudian ponselnya pun berbunyi.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Gyaaaaaa….akhirnya selesai x'D Yup, inilah ending dari 1001 Nights yang aku selesaikan dalam beberapa jam saja (tentu karena panjang chapternya yang hanya setengah dari biasanya, hehe).

Wah, sungguh pengalaman yang penuh usaha dan sempat gagal beberapa kali…#terharu

Terima kasih untuk Togashi-sensei yang telah menciptakan karakter-karakter HxH terutama KuroPika, makasih untuk Runandra-senpai yang telah membuat fic sehebat ini dan menurutku lebih menarik dari cerita aslinya (maaf ya Om Togashi), terima kasih untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang memberikan kritik dan dorongan semangat. Benar-benar berarti sekali! x'D

Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk translate sekuel selanjutnya, **Angel's Prayer**…

Terus baca ya, kita bertemu dengan Meta yang menggemaskan nantinya.

Maaf semua review ga bisa aku balas satu per satu, sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! X3

**P.S :**

Ayo baca juga versi rate M chapter kemarin, **Half Empty Glass Translated**…hehe

19 Mei 2013, pk. 19.41 WIB ~

* * *

><p>Ayo review! xDv<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~KuroPika FOREVER~<strong>_


End file.
